My little pony: El poder de la amistad
by Th3-FoxRacoonCat
Summary: Desde los inicios de MLP:FIM, un humano aparece de la nada en este mundo. Con una rara personalidad y gran habilidad, cambiará la historia de Equestria como un guerrero que proteje a los demás. La pregunta es ¿Qué hace y cómo llegó allí? ¿Y cómo recuperara sus recuerdos? Personajes: Mane 6, Princesas, Villanos y otros.
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1: Una historia desde "otro" cero.

-Tiempo presente -Ubicación ?

Una figura flotaba en medio de un espacio negro, inconsciente y lastimado. Pareció haber sufrido una gran batalla, su ropa estaba sucia y rasgada. Pero ¿Qué estaría haciendo un humano en un lugar así? No habían pasado ni 5 minutos desde lo que acababa de ocurrir y ya parecía muerto. Hasta que se le pudo observar moverse un poco. Respirando pesadamente se despertó abriendo los ojos repentinamente, con un gran dolor en la parte abdominal del cuerpo, cabeza y extremidades.

"Diablos" dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor.

"JeJe. Ese hechizo… Sí que estaba desprevenido para recibirlo de esa manera" decía con los ojos entrecerrados mientras intentaba suprimir el dolor.

"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo…..es que perdí? ¿No fui lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo?" decía para sus adentros.

"¿Ahora…...qué puedo hacer? Les fallé. No pude hacer nada para detenerlos" Soltó algunas lágrimas mientras se lamentaba por no cumplir con su promesa "Lo…...lo siento" dijo mientras se alejaba más hacia el vacío.

-Unos 5 años antes -Ubicación Ponyville

Era un dia tranquilo en el pequeño pueblo. Todos se estaban preparando para el festival del solsticio de verano, estaban ansiosos por este evento. Sin duda creían que sería un gran día, excepto para alguien o para un poni. Twilight Sparkle y su asistente Spike habían llegado al pueblo, ella con un humor de perros, ya que su mentora la había enviado allí con la tarea de ayudar en el festival y, como extra, hacer algunos amigos.

Paso lo que todos conocemos en su llegada; se topó con una poni rosada "Pinkie Pie" que salió corriendo a toda velocidad, la granjera y toda su familia "Applejack", conoció a la autoproclamada "La más veloz" "Rainbow Dash", una modista que la ayudó con su cabello "Rarity", tal vez la más tímida del universo "Fluttershy", y el resto. Después de todo lo ocurrido. Era de noche y Twilight se echó en la cama como si esas 7 horas en Ponyville fueran el día más estresante de toda su vida.

Observando la luna con la supuesta cara de un poni dijo "Espero que solo sea un cuento. Solo un cuento" Miró el libro donde leyó la profecía y luego negó con la cabeza "No. SE que es un cuento, una leyenda"

Spike irrumpió en la habitación para decirle que se prepare para el amanecer. Ella suspiró "Todo irá bien. De seguro". Lo que no se esperaba, es que algo más llegaría a interrumpir la paz del mundo. No solo lo que se esperaba, también algo que cambiaría la historia de toda Equestria; no para bien, pero tampoco para mal.

En un lugar despejado de Ponyville, una luz no tan brillante se formó y de ella emergió un ser inconsciente que aterrizó suavemente en el suelo. No tenía pelo a excepción de la cabeza y era de color negro. Llevaba puesto una camiseta gris y negra, pantalones azules y zapatillas rojas, negras y blancas. Un Humano de tez pálida y de al menos 1,75 m de altura yacía en el camino de tierra. Después de unos segundos abrió lentamente los ojos mirando a su alrededor para poder entender lo que pasaba. Se levantó para después tambalearse un poco y recuperar la compostura. Seguía siendo de noche por lo que sus ojos tuvieron que acostumbrarse a la falta de iluminación.

"¿Pero qué…?" dijo con una cara de confusión. "¿Donde…?"

Le costó un poco, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba en algún pueblo que parecía medieval. "¿Acaso me drogaron y me llevaron a una recreación de un mundo de fantasía?" dijo riendo un poco por la situación en la que se encontraba.

Luego escuchó gritos en la lejanía y dudó si responder al llamado y jugar al supuesto juego que él creía le estaban haciendo, o intentar salir de ahí. Optó por poner una cara de poker y salir corriendo hacia donde venían los gritos.

Punto de vista Chico desconocido:

"No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que pasa pero tengo que saber por qué diablos despierto en un pueblo medieval y luego escucho gritos de auxilio" pensé. "Espero que sea una mala broma o sea un programa de televisión de "Te engañamos" o algo parecido"

Al seguir corriendo por las calles noté que las casas eran más pequeñas ¿Será que no tuvieron suficiente creatividad o todos son enanos en este lugar? Llegué a lo que parecía ser el centro de la ciudad y a un pequeño edificio que asumí era una alcaldía. En ese momento un destello azul surgió del lugar y más gritos. Me aproximé un poco para ver lo que tenía delante.

En vez de personas eran…...ponis. Muchos de ellos, de diferentes colores, pero más me llamó la atención el de arriba. Este era un caballo color negro azulado con una melena estrellada, que tenía cuerno y alas. Al ver sus ojos pude ver unas líneas verticales que parecían como los de un dragón. Vi que uno de los ponis quería hacerle frente, este era uno con melena multicolores pero era detenido por otro jalándole la cola. Se liberó de su agarre yendo directo al caballo de arriba y ví como era empujado por una esfera que lo rodeó. El poni cayó al suelo de una manera que me dolió hasta a mi.

"Vaya vaya. Vuestro comportamiento no es el adecuado. ¡CUANDO TE DIRIGES A LA PRINCESA DE LA NOCHE!" dijo la llamada princesa para luego disparar un rayo desde su cuerno al pony en el suelo.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó rápido. Tomé una tapa de un cubo de basura cercano y corrí hasta donde estaba el pony para parar el rayo. Al pararlo con el escudo improvisado, el rayo se desvió hacia un lado de la princesa yegua, desintegrando el "escudo" en el proceso. Los ponis de alrededor parecían que querían gritar otra vez, pero solo se quedaron con expresiones de terror. Yo seguía en posición defensiva tratando de recuperarme del ataque. Fue como si me arrojaran un ladrillo de concreto.

"Oh. Tienen agallas para enfrentarse a mi. Nadie puede soportar y vivir para contarlo. Pero eres la cosa más extraña que he visto en miles de años. No me importaría hacerte nuestra mascota o esclavo personal" dijo la princesa yegua con tono burlón.

Miré hacia donde estaba ella. No podía hacer más que mantener una cara seria mientras parecía que me enfrentaba a un ser más fuerte que yo. Me tomó 3 segundos para calmarme "Para empezar no soy una cosa, soy un humano" contesté, sabiendo que podría ser un mal movimiento.

"Incluso hablas. Decidido. Serás nuestro fiel esclavo y nos complacerá torturarte cada día para nuestra diversión" dijo la yegua.

Una unicornio púrpura intervino "Yo te conozco. Eres Nightmare Moon, la yegua de la luna"

Un buen nombre para alguien como ella, pensé.

"Veo que alguien me conoce" dijo Nightmare Moon para después reír macabramente.

Algunos ponis blancos con armaduras fueron tras ella, para luego ser noqueados por su melena que se movió por sí sola golpeandolos. Luego procedió a desaparecer rodeandose de su misma melena y saliendo del edificio.

Me quedé parado viendo como esa aura azul salía por las ventanas. Sabía que olía a problemas. No sé por qué lo hice, pero salí también y empecé a correr y a perseguirla hacia donde sea que estaba yendo. Me condujo hasta un bosque donde paré justo en el borde de este. No supe si entrar o no porque me quedé pensando para reflexionar lo que hacía.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" dije con un tono molesto. "¿Por qué estoy persiguiendola? No debería estar haciendo esto. Es más, no debería estar aquí para empezar"

Detuve mi discución personal para sentir que alguien venía. Eran esos ponis que estaban en el centro del pueblo; un pony rosa, un unicornio blanco, un pegaso amarillo, el naranja que intentó evitar la pelea, el celeste que empezó a luchar (por suerte parecía estar bien) y más adelante venía el unicornio púrpura con un pequeño dragón siguiéndola. Pensando que me perseguían me escondí detrás de algunas rocas y árboles.

"Bien. Hemos llegado hasta donde se fueron" dijo la unicornio púrpura al dragón.

"Pero Twilight, no creo que la criatura tenga algo que ver. No atacó a nadie, solo defendió a Rainbow Dash" dijo el pequeño dragón a la tal unicornio llamada Twilight.

"Puede ser una trampa Spike. Puede que sea su subordinado y nos quieran engañar" dijo Twilight.

"Pero…antes dijo que…" dijo Spike para ver que Twilight no lo estaba mirando.

Twilight se había dado vuelta para ver que la siguieron las otras 5 ponis. "¿Que están haciendo aquí? Esto es peligroso" dijo con un tono de advertencia y seriedad.

Me quedé meditando un momento sobre lo que pasaba. Creo que me quedé bastante pensando porque los 6 ponis se adentraron en bosque y el dragón se dirigía para el pueblo. Me decidí y comencé a seguir al grupo mientras mantenía la distancia.

"No se que podria pasar si las sigo, pero de una cosa estoy seguro. No podrán hacerlo por sí solas si se enfrentan a Nightmare Moon. Tengo que ayudar"

"Solo espero…...que esto acabe como debe ser y bien"

Fin del capitulo 1

Nota del autor:

Hola gente. Primera historia y la verdad siento que salió mejor de lo que pesé, pero me gustaría, que si leyeron, que pongan opiniones de como salió y si les interesa, ya que soy tan Noob como mi primer partida en Fortnite. Nos vemos y gracias por leer.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2: ¡Lucha por la armonía! ¡LUCHA!

Ubicación Bosque Everfree

Punto de vista Chico desconocido

Seguí al pequeño grupo de 6 ponys desde lejos para que no pudieran verme. Como estábamos en la oscuridad solo me acerqué un poco para no perderlas de vista. Costaba un poco intentar no hacer ruido, ya que los arbustos, ramas y hojas no ayudaban a mi sigilo pero por suerte sabía cómo escabullirme con el menor ruido posible.

"Tal vez las escapadas de casa para ir al arcade sirvieron de algo" pensé mientras esquivaba todo lo que se ponía en frente. "De momento observaré y si pasa algo malo voy a intervenir. Aunque creo que es mejor que no lo haga"

No podía tener más mala suerte. Mientras hablaban, se habían acercado a un acantilado y este comenzó a romperse. Sabía que no podría hacer nada, así que me limité a bajar e intentar ayudar con algo. No era tan resbaladizo, pero al ver el final de la caída mi cuerpo se tensó y me aferré al borde antes de caer.

"Uff. También me sirvieron las lecciones de rapel" dije con un poco de miedo "Y las de parkour" dije al terminar de bajar con una acrobacia en el aire.

Al ver adónde había ido a parar el grupo vi que los pegasos ayudaron a bajar a Twilight. me alegré un poco de que nadie se lastimara, pero algo me decía que estaban lejos de no tener más problemas, incluido yo.

Como si fuera obra del destino, más adelante se toparon con una criatura, mezcla de un león, un escorpión t un murciélago gigante. "Una…¿manticora?" dije mientras estaba escondido detrás de las piedras.

"Bueno. Recapitulemos. Ponys con cuernos y alas, caballos malvados, un bosque embrujado y ahora una criatura mitológica. Creo que se a donde va esto" dije mientras hacía gestos con las manos para entender y contar mejor lo que pasaba.

Me voltee para ver una pequeña batalla entre los ponys y la manticora, pero uno de ellos detuvo al resto. El pegaso amarillo se acercó a la criatura y le sacó una astilla que tenía en la pata, y para mi sorpresa se lo agradeció con un lenguetazo en la cara. El grupo avanzó mientras la manticora se alejaba.

"Ok. Respeto esa valentía" dije para salir de mi escondite y avanzar. Pero me detuve al mirar que la astilla que le sacaron se transformó en esa aura azul estrellada que ví antes y se alejaba hacia lo profundo del bosque. "Ahhh, entonces nos la quiere poner difícil ¿Eh? Pues creo que debe ingeniárselas más ¿O acaso es ese tipo de villanas que pone trampas muy fáciles de evitar? (suspiro)" dije con un tono de sarcasmo al final mientras trataba de no perder el ritmo del grupo.

Siguieron avanzando hasta que nos topamos con una parte oscura del bosque. Al no ver nada tuve que avanzar despacio para no tropezarme. Pero entonces una raíz salvaje aparece "¡Puta gravedad!" susurre mientras caía con un golpe seco en el piso. "Esto no puede ser peor" dije mientras me levantaba. Como si lo estuviese esperando, mi cara se topó con una cara aterradora, pero mantuve mi expresión de poker y reí sarcásticamente "Ja ja jaaa. Buen intento" dije mientras le hablaba al árbol y a la nada misma "Creo que me acostumbrare a esto" pensé.

Escuché algunas risas así que me giré para ver que era. Las 6 estaban recostadas en el piso riéndose a carcajadas y los árboles de alrededor cambiaron de aspecto, incluso el que tenía enfrente cambió a un árbol normal. No dejé de estar escéptico pero tampoco me preocupé, solo seguí caminando con indiferencia detrás del grupo a hurtadillas.

No podíamos tener más obstáculos que nos impidiera avanzar, hasta que nos topamos con un río. Allí no podía hacer nada al respecto, así que esperé hasta que el grupo lo resolviera. Total ellas se las arreglaban bien y tal vez no era necesario venir.

En el río había una serpiente gigante y, tal vez lo más bizarro que vi, tenía un peinado al estilo Elvis de color naranja y un bigote estilo mostacho. Bueno, medio bigote, ya que este parecía haber sido cortado a la mitad "Un berrinche por un bigote. Qué infantil, pero lo entiendo" dije mientras veía a la serpiente lloriquear y revolotear en el agua.

El unicornio blanco se acercó para hablarle. No escuché muy bien pero parece que hablaban de su pequeño problema. Procedió a arrancarle una escama a la serpiente y luego cortar su propia cola, para unir el bigote con la misma y que quedará como una fusión de violeta y naranja. Vi que les agradeció y les ayudó a pasar. También debía pasar yo, pero no quería mojarme, así que me aproximé a la serpiente Elvis cuando el grupo ya no pudiera verme.

"Oye. Hola guapetón" dije mientras saludaba a la serpiente.

"¿Qué? Oh hola amigo-extraña-criatura-cosa ¿En que puedo ayudarte?" dijo.

"Bueno, me preguntaba si podrías hacerme el grandisimo favor de ayudarme a pasar el río. No me gustaría mojarme" dije.

"Hum. No lo se. No me gustaría que se arruinaran mis hermosas escamas" dijo.

"Pero...Yo tampoco quisiera que se me arruinara el estilo y ambos sabemos lo valioso que es el estilo de uno. Además, solo podrías agarrarme y dejarme del otro lado" dije.

"Es cierto. Ven déjame que te ayude querido" dijo para que me agarrara y me colocara del otro lado del río.

"Gracias amigo. Por cierto. Lindo bigote" dije fingiendo elegancia mientras me iba.

"Oh, gracias. Linda ropa. Nos vemos" dijo para sumergirse y desaparecer en el agua.

"Que agradable sujeto. Y un poco ridículo"

Que harto de caminar estaba. Por suerte algo las detuvo, un puente caído. Twilight se precipitó y casi caía al vacío pero Rainbow Dash la salvó de caerse, la que salvé cuando atacó a Nightmare. Luego la vi alejarse volando al vacío para agarrar el puente caído y arreglarlo. No quería pasar por ese puente y que me vieran, y por suerte un árbol caído alejado hacía un perfecto puente para cruzar. Me arriesgué a ir por la ruta sigilosa pero igual de peligrosa. Comencé a cruzar poco a poco, pero mi mala suerte no podía llegar en el mejor momento, poniendo un pie en falso y resbalandome. Mis manos actuaron por cuenta propia y pude mantenerme en el árbol, aunque esta vez alrevez. Mis manos y piernas se aferraban al árbol estando debajo de este, como si me diera la vida misma.

"Esto…..esto no...es bueno para mi salud" dije respirando pesadamente y sudando frío.

Seguí cruzando, estando de espaldas a la muerte segura. Cuando terminé de cruzar me tiré en el suelo riendo un poco. Mire hacia un lado para ver a Rainbow junto a unos 3 ponys más a través de la niebla. Hablaban de algo pero no pude escuchar por mi respiración pesada. Rainbow se alejó y los otros que estaban junto a ella se desvanecieron en el aire.

"Una ilusión. Suerte que no funcionó y que no me hayan tocado a mi" dije al levantarme.

Llegaron a un castillo o al menos parecía un castillo. Estaba en ruinas y pensé que sería la última parada del viaje. Cuando entraron me oculté detrás de una pared y pude escuchar un poco de lo que decían.

"Sólo hay 5 de ellos" dijo Twilight.

"¿Y donde estará el último que falta?" dijo la pony con acento sureño.

"No lo sé, pero intentaré algo" dijo Twilight.

"Más vale que lo hagas ahora" dije para mis adentros.

Luego la misma luz azul se mostró alrededor de 5 esferas mientras Twilight intentaba algo con su cuerno. El aura giraba mientras los esferas volaban en el tornado.

"Oh no" dijimos Twilight y yo. Si nos había dado todos esos problemas antes de llegar era obvio que lo haría una vez más.

Twilight entró al torbellino desapareciendo en el proceso y luego una luz brillaba en otra parte del castillo. Ellas deberían estar ahí y no había tiempo que perder.

"¡Twilight! ¡¿Donde estaaaas?!" dijo la pony sureña mientras buscaba a su compañera. Al parecer todavía no había notado donde se habían ido.

Salí de detrás de la pared para entrar en el castillo y correr a gran velocidad hacia donde era la fuente de la luz.

"Wow pero…¿Qué?" dijo Rainbow para luego poner una cara de sorpresa.

No miré para atrás y seguí corriendo.

Llegué a un ala del castillo donde se encontraban Twilight y Nightmare Moon, esta última con las esferas cerca de ella. Twilight estaba en posición para cargar contra ella, hasta que me escuchó llegar. Se giró para enfrentarme.

"¡Tu! ¡Sabía que tú eras-" dijo hasta que la interrumpiera.

"¡Mira. Se que crees que estoy en el bando de esta yegua loca, pero debes confiar en mí aunque sea por ahora y hagas lo que debas hacer para detenerla!" dije gritandole seriamente para que pudiera entender y calmarse.

Parecía que tenía sus dudas sobre mi porque se alejó un poco pero no cambió su cara seria por nada, pero se veía que la confianza surtía efecto.

"Tu de nuevo" dijo Nightmare. "Creí que saldrías corriendo lejos después de lo que te dije, pero veo que te has comportado como un esclavo leal y has venido corriendo a mi. Buen chico" dijo en tono burlón.

(PD: Este es el arreglo para que puedan disfrutar del contenido musical desde la PC mientras leen. Solo copien el link y vayan al primer video. Gracias)

Musica: Android 21 theme Hero (Si quieren, solo para dar ambiente. Todos los derechos al autor) www. youtube watch?v=MU5KJzWDjYE

"¿Sabes? Los perros también muerden si los molestas mucho. Pero yo hago más que dar mordidas. Te daré un paliza, perra loca" dije mientras tomaba una lanza de las armaduras viejas del castillo y una pose de pelea característica (Pose de combate de Goku) Nightmare Moon cambió su expresión a una de enojo mirándome con deseos de matarme. El sonido del viento fue lo único que se escuchaba y el movimiento de algunas cortinas destrozadas del lugar. Nos miramos cara a cara para ver quien haría el primer movimiento, y fue ella. Cargó hacia mí para atacarme y entonces yo le arrojé la lanza como una jabalina, para que esta fuera detenida por la misma esfera de antes que la rodeó. Era parte del plan ya que esta penetro lo suficiente en el escudo para que no llegara a cerrarse del todo. Mientras corrí hacia a ella y saltar, golpeando la otra punta de la lanza con una patada que hizo que la barrera se rompiera. Era mi oportunidad, así que entonces respire hondo y …

"¡SUNLAITO YELOW OVERDRAIVU!" grité mientras descargaba una rafaga de puñetazos y patadas sobre ella. Parecía que no le hacía nada, ya que se quedó ahí recibiendo todo el ataque. Me detuve.

"JAJAJAJAJA. Creías que eso me haría algo. Esto no es un ¡JUEGO!" gritó Nightmare mientras me disparaba un rayo a quemarropa.

Intente esquivarlo, pero logró darme en el hombro izquierdo dejándome una herida grande. "¡AHHHHHH!" Retrocedí gritando de dolor y me sostuve la herida. Quemaba demasiado y la sangre caía por mi mano. Dolía mucho pero intenté permanecer de pie.

"Je. Mi meta no era que te hiciera daño" dije con un tono adolorido.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó.

"Era distraerte ¡VAMOS TWILIGHT!"

Acaba la música.

Nightmare Moon se dio vuelta para ver que Twilight activo las esferas y estas comenzaron a brillar. "¡NOOOO!" grito Nightmare para después teletransportarse delante de ella y las esferas. Parecía esperanzada, hasta que Nightmare se levantó en dos patas y destruyó las esferas, dejando trozos de cristales y piedra en el suelo.

"Jeje JAJAJAJA Ahora los elementos de la armonía no servirán de nada" se regocijaba Nightmare al verse vencedora otra vez.

"No. No es posible" Sentada en el suelo, Twilight estaba a punto de llorar al ver que los elementos fueron destrozados. Yo mantenía mi expresión seria mientras me sostenía la herida. Pero entonces se escuchó que sus compañeras estaban subiendo para encontrarla y ella miró por donde venían. Se levantó con una cara confiada y miró a Nightmare Moon.

"¿Ahora qué?" dijo Nightmare.

"Ahora verás que los elementos no fueron destruidos. Nunca lo fueron" dijo Twilight mientras sus amigas llegaron y se colocaban detrás de ella.

En ese momento, los trozos de los elementos comenzaron a brillar y a cada una de las 5 Ponys que llegaron. También empezaron a brillar y a flotar hasta arriba. Una esfera con un elemento nuevo apareció arriba de Twilight y se convirtió en una corona con una estrella de 6 puntas. Le comenzaron a brillar los ojos mientras hacía lo mismo que sus amigas. Luego las 6 estaban levitando juntas y el brillo se intensificaba. Nightmare Moon se estaba dando cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo e intentó escapar usando su cuerno, pero no la dejaría irse tan fácilmente. Me acerqué a ella y con las dos manos agarré su cuerno, que no sabia si funcionaria, pero logre suprimir su siguiente movimiento.

"Oh noo. No lo harás" dije mientras sostenía su cuerno y ponía una cara malvada en mi rostro. Mi brazo dolía mucho pero decidí no hacerle caso al dolor.

"NOOOO. ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" grito Nightmare mientras los dos éramos rodeados por colores arcoiris en un torbellino.

Me quedé cegado por unos segundos y al recuperar la visión me di cuenta de que estaba en el suelo otra vez, pero algo era diferente. Mi brazo ya no tenía esa gran herida de antes y el cansancio se había ido, tenía tanta energía que sentí que podía volver a luchar una vez más. Me levanté para mirar a donde estaba Nightmare Moon pero solo vi a una pequeña yegua que al parecer era una versión más joven que ella. Me giré para ver al grupo y tenían nuevos accesorios. Las 5 ponys tenían collares con diferentes formas y Twilight la tiara de antes.

"Debo acostumbrarme a dormir en el piso" dije mientras me levantaba "Con que esos son los tan legendarios elementos"

"Así es" dijo una voz desconocida. Una brillante luz venía desde afuera de la ventana y entró por ella. Se convirtió en una yegua blanca con cuerno y alas, adornada con herraduras, collar y tiara doradas. 5 de las ponys se inclinaron ante esta nueva yegua. Deduje que era la reina o gobernante del lugar por su gran aspecto y por cómo era tratada por el grupo de ponys, pero solo me quedé ahí.

"Princesa" dijo Twilight mientras abrazaba a la yegua blanca.

"Bueno ya era hora" pensé mientras me cruzaba de brazos con una expresión de indiferencia.

"Mi querida alumna, me alegra de que estes bien. Sabía que lo lograrías" dijo la princesa mientras devolvía el abrazo.

Vi que Ex-Nightmare se despertó y me alejé porque imaginé que estas dos princesa querrían hablar.

"Luna, hermana. Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía" dijo la princesa blanca mientras se acercaba.

"¿Hermana?" dijo el pequeño grupo al unísono.

"Yo…..lo siento hermana" dijo Luna mientras abrazaba a quien deduje era su hermana mayor. Las dos comenzaron a llorar mientras se abrazaban cálidamente.

La yegua blanca dejó de abrazar a su hermana para mirarme y darse cuenta de que alguien desconocido estaba observando toda la escena. Cuando se acercó pude ver que era tan alta como yo. Si no fuera por su cuerno estaríamos a la misma altura. "Twilight, mis queridas ponys, creo que tenemos algo de qué hablar y darle las gracias a alguien que nos ha ayudado con esta situación" dijo ella mientras conservaba una cálida sonrisa.

"No hay de qué" dije.

Luego la pony rosa habló "¿Saben cómo podemos hacerlo? ¡Con una FIESTA!"

Nos dirigimos todos al pueblo llamado Ponyville, donde los habitantes recibieron a las princesas y a las 6 ponys que fueron consideradas como heroínas. El pequeño dragón trotó hasta Twilight para abrazarla y lo recibió con gran amor. A excepción de mi, cuando me vieron venir detrás de las princesas comenzaron a entrar en pánico creyendo que el peligro no había terminado. Celestia, me había dicho que se llamaba, levantó un casco.

"Mis queridos súbditos. No se preocupen. Este…...joven amable fue quien ayudó con toda esta situacion, asi que no hay porque alarmarse. Es uno de los nuestros" dijo Celestia. Todos parecían dudar por unos segundos pero se calmaron al saber que Celestia decretó que estaba de su lado "No podría agradecerte lo suficiente después de que nos ayudaras. Espero que esto sirva" me dijo.

"Me basta con que no se asusten" le dije con media sonrisa para parecer gracioso.

Ella se rió un poco y Twilight comenzó a hablarle.

"Princesa Celestia. Pude comprender por qué me envió aquí. Pero ahora no quiero volver a Canterlot y dejar a mis nuevos amigos." dijo Twilight con una expresión triste mirando a las amigas que hizo en su aventura.

"...Spike. Anota. Desde hoy decreto que Twilight Sparkle se quedará en su nuevo hogar de Ponyville para estudiar la magia de la amistad con sus nuevos amigos" dijo Celestia en voz alta.

Sus amigas la abarcaron con grandes abrazos "Gracias princesa Celestia. Me esforzare para esta nueva tarea" dijo Twilight.

"Bueno. Todavía no he terminado. Falta alguien más" dijo Celestia para mirarme.

"Creo que se refiere a mi, Celestia ¿O me equivoco?" dije sonando como un tonto.

"No, no se equivoca pequeño humano" dijo con una risa al final. "Solo que nos gustaría saber su nombre"

"Ok…...Espera ¿Sabes lo que soy?" dije con cara de sorpresa.

"Si, lo hago. Solo leí algunas historias sobre ustedes pero no mucho. Sería grandioso saber el nombre de nuestro nuevo héroe y visitante" dijo ella.

"Bueno, si insistes. Mi nombre es….." dije para terminar con una cara pensativa.

"Vamos querido, no seas tímido. Puedes decírnoslo" dijo la unicornio blanca.

"Es que...yo…"

"Ohohoh apuestoaqueesunnombremuylindoygracioso" dijo rápidamente la pony rosa.

"Pero…"

"Vamos compañero, dilo ya" dijo la pony sureña con una sonrisa, para después poner una semblante de preocupación "Espera...¿No me digas que…?"

"No…...recuerdo…...mi nombre"

Fin del capitulo 2

Nota del autor:

Hola de nuevo. Un capítulo largo muy gráfico. Como soy bastante malo dando nombres me gustaría que, si les gusta como va la historia, le dieran un nombre estilo pony para nuestro protagonista. O si no, ya se me ocurrirá algún nombre. Se me vienen las vacaciones de verano y de seguro podré escribir capítulos más largos, pero como solo permiten cierto peso de los archivos no sé qué tan largos podrían ser. Muchas gracias por leer, dejen su comentario para que pueda ver si les gusta. Nos vemos. ¡Por el poder de la amistad!


	3. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3: Tu nombre será ...

(Música de apertura: Infinite theme de 2 min) www. youtube watch?v=XKjOJuPjiu4

-Escuchar hasta que termine-

Todos se quedarán en silencio con caras de sorpresa cuando me escuchen decir cuentos palabras. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que no recordaba mi nombre, supongo que por la cantidad de cosas que pasaron, lo dejé de lado. Creo que… incluso apenas puedo recordar pocas cosas de mi pasado.

"¿En serio no recuerdas tu nombre terrón de azúcar?" dijo la pony naranja aún con preocupación.

"No lo recuerdo" dije entre risas

Vi que Twilight había sacado un pergamino de no se donde, escribía frenéticamente y susurraba "Nota: el extraño ser llamado humano sufre de amnesia. Entonces la unicornio blanca me dijo" No te preocupes cariño, ya recordarás cual es tu nombre. Y si no ... tendremos que poner alguno para llamar de alguna manera "

"Oook" dije resignado a la oferta. No tuve mucha elección que digamos, pero espero que no sea un nombre de mascota.

"Bien, si es hora de las presentaciones me toca" dijo Twilight haciendo desaparecer el pergamino "Mi nombre es-"

"Twilight Sparkle, estudiante de la princesa Celestia y estudias en Canterlot" dije interrumpiéndola.

"¿Cómo-"

"Lo se? Lo acaba de decir Celestia. A veces es bueno escuchar a los demás" Dije con una sonrisa triunfante "Además, tuvieron esa gran aventura en el bosque pude escuchar que decían tu nombre"

Ella puso una cara de enojada infantil mientras resoplaba. Que lindo, pensé. Rainbow Dash se acercó a mí estando en el aire.

"Me toca. Mi nombre es Rainbow Dash, la velocidad más alta que existe en Equestria y un 20% más genial que todo", dijo mientras presaba de manera presumible.

"Wow, si lo dices así tu velocidad debe ser muy grande" dije. Al igual que su ego, pensé.

"Gracias gracias. Sé que soy lo más genial que hay. Al principio tuve dudas sobre ti, pero todavía no confío del todo. Así que no se te hará hacer nada sospechoso", dijo mientras intentaba lucir amenazante.

"No le hagas caso. Siempre presume de más", dijo la pony sureña "Soy Applejack y con mi familia cultivamos las mejores manzanas de toda esta nación", mi mano y comenzó a sacudirse rápidamente. Para seguirle el juego yo también mantuve el ritmo.

"Mmmmuuuuchoooo guuuustoooooo" dije temblando por mucha velocidad.

"Querida, esa es una forma muy grosera de saludar a alguien" dijo la unicornio blanca "Mis disculpas señor. Mi nombre es Lady Rarity. Un placer conocerte" dijo mientras levantaba el casco.

Era algo obvio lo que debía hacer, así que lo tomé "El placer es mío madmuasel" dije mientras puse un beso en su casco y sonreir.

"Ohjojo pero que caballero" dijo Rarity mientras miraba para otro lado y se sonrojaba.

Escuche un gruñido detrás pero no le dé importancia y siga con los saludos.

"HolaminombreesPinkiePieperopuedesllamarmePinkiesiquieres¿Tegustanlasfiestas? AmimeencantanPodemoshacerunaquedigabienvenidohumanosinnombreyotraquedigagraciasporayudarnosenevitarlanocheeternadeNightmareMoon * inhalar profundo *" dijo Pinky, bien escuche bien, bien bien, bien escuche bien, bien bien, bien escuche bien

"Sería divertido" dije mientras sonreía.

"* chillido de sorpresa * Nadie pudo entender la primera vez que hablaba con ellos ¿Podemos ser mejores amigos? ¿Podemos sisisisisisisisiiiiiii?"

"¿Por qué no?"

"YUPIIIIIIIIIIIII" gritó Pinkie mientras dio un salto y me abrazó como me abracé al árbol caído en el bosque.

Con Pinkie todavía me abrazándome dirigiéndome a la última del grupo "Hola" dije saludando a la Pegaso amarilla, mientras Pinkie se bajaba. Parece que tenía tanto miedo que se ocultó detrás de su melena y cola. Fue lo más tierno que ví, qué sentí que me daría un ataque de diabetes tipo 2. Para no lucir tan intimidante me agaché para estar a su nivel "¿Te llamas ...?" dije suavemente.

"... F ... ... hy" dijo susurrando.

"¿Cómo?"

"Flut… .hy"

"¿Fluttershy? Lindo nombre" dije mientras extendía la mano para acariciarla. Al principio se quería ocultarse más, pero podría relajarse ante mi toque. Cuando alcancen la cabeza jadeo de sorpresa y me abarcó.

"OH POR CELESTIA. ESTÁS HERIDO" dijo ella mientras miraba mi hombro. "Al parecer el dolor se fue y la herida sanó, pero me dejó una marca" Tenemos que ayudarte ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Te sientes débil? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Tienes- "

"No no, estoy bien. No te preocupes" dije mientras puse un dedo enfrente para que se calmara "Estoy bien. Por alguna razón el rayo de los elementos de la armonía me curó un poco. Solo es una cicatriz, nada más"

Esto había logrado tranquilizarla un poco ya que casi estaba a punto de llorar "Menos mal. Pensé que estabas muy herido" me dijo mientras ponía una tierna sonrisa. Escuche varios awww de fondo.

"Bueno. Yo soy el humano sin nombre, por lo tanto deberan llamarme Sr. Sin nombre por ahora" dije ganándome unas risas de varios.

"Me alegra de que todos se lleven bien contigo" dijo Celestia "Perdonen pero debo volver a Canterlot. Debo enseñarle a mi hermana todo lo que ha cambiado desde que se fue"

"Cuidense princesas. Y no se metan en más problemas" dije guiñando un ojo.

Varios jadeos se escucharon. Twilight se enojó aún más "¿Acaso te das cuenta de lo que haces? Te diriges a la princesa Celestia. Ten más respeto"

"Calma querida alumna, está bien. Tendré cuidado Sr. Humano Sin nombre" dijo con una risita. Procedieron a retirarse con el carruaje tirado por guardias hasta la lejanía y los ponys de alrededor se dispersaron para hacer sus actividades cotidianas.

Las chicas se retiraron. Applejack solicitó una granja para ponerse al día con las cosechas, Pinkie solicitó una casa para ayudar en la pastelería y Yo dije que después de mi pasara por allí, Fluttershy dijo que tenía que volver con sus animales y un conejo Ángel se enfadaría, Dash solicitó ir a dormir por la paliza que recibió y Rareza requirió tener su sueño de belleza. Eso nos dejó en Crepúsculo, Spike ya mi solos.

Ella sabía algo molesta por lo que hice y Spike ... ... Creo que sabía de dónde vino el gruñido de antes.

"Bueno, tenemos que regresar a la biblioteca y terminar de instalarnos. Y usted va a ayudarnos", dijo Twilight.

"... Ok" dije.

"Vamos entonces"

Llegamos hasta el árbol / biblioteca donde vivían. Como la puerta era baja tuve que bajar la cabeza para poder entrar. Algún día me olvido y golpeé la cabeza, siempre pasa. Estando adentro pude notar lo de porque era biblioteca, habían estantes llenos de libros de varios tipos y géneros. Tal vez venga después a leer alguno.

"Puedes ayudarnos a limpiar un poco el desorden que dejará de la fiesta" me dijo Twilight "Puedes empezar por recoger lo que esté en el suelo. Desde ahora vivirás con nosotros"

"¿Admitirías a un extraño en tu casa?" pregunté con una ceja levantada.

"¿No tienes a donde ir verdad?"

"Señor, no señor" dije con un saludo militar. Bueno, no me haré falta volver entonces porque viviré aquí, pensé.

"Después de que termina me gustaría hablar sobre ti. Podríamos conocer más de tu especie si cooperas. Spike, podrías ayudar también", dijo ella.

Me lo imaginaba, pensé. Agarré la escoba y la pala que me pasó ella y comenzó a barrer, pero me detuve para mirar a Spike. Parecía seguir enojado, por lo que me acerqué. Él fue el primero en hablar y con voz amenazante

"Como se te ocurrió robarme a alguien especial en mi vida juro que-"

"Spike, relájate. No le hagas daño a nadie de aquí. Ni siquiera a Twilight" dije

"Sí, pero también-"

"No te robaré Rareza. Ella no es para mi la verdad. Solo fue formalidad del momento"

"Bien porque si ... ... Espera ¿Fui tan obvio?" dijo Spike con sorpresa.

"Sí, demasiado. O al menos yo pude notarlo" dije con algo de sarcasmo "Te diré una cosa. Vamos a llevarnos bien. Yo podría ayudarte a ganar su corazón, los dos podemos ser amigos y estar en paz" dije tratando de negociar con el.

"¿Sabes cómo hacerlo?" me susurró.

"Sé algunas cosas, pero no funcionará si no pones tu colaboración en esto" también susurré.

"Hmmmmm. Bien, hecho" dijo al estirar la garra hacia mi.

"Trato, hermano" dije para darle un apretón de mano y garra. Y comenzamos a limpiar.

Costó bastante, pero logramos acomodar y limpiar la sala. Crepúsculo había traído varias hojas y tinteros. La entrevista empezaría y tendría que esforzarme para poder recordar aunque sea algunas cosas de mi mundo, pero creo que la amnesia solo tenía que ver conmigo.

"Muy bien, empecemos" dijo con una cara que mostraba determinada.

La entrevista había durado unas 5 horas y solo tuve que esforzarme para mantenerme despierto. No se como ella podría seguir despierta después de todo lo que pasó. Tal vez los ratones de biblioteca tienen más energía que otras personas. Todo era sobre cómo era nuestra sociedad, cómo avanzaba nuestra raza, qué tipo de tecnología teníamos desarrollada, algunas historias del pasado de la humanidad, religiones y creencias, etc. Algunas veces intercambiamos información comparando mi mundo y el suyo, y algunas preguntas llevaban a más como:

"¿Son los únicos seres inteligentes de su planeta?" supuestamente ella.

"Si, por eso también podemos descubrir vida inteligente más allá del planeta. Aunque yo ya la encontré", dije riendome por ser el primer humano en encontrar otra civilización inteligente.

"¿TIENEN COMPUTADORAS QUE SUPERAN UN ALMACENAMIENTO DE 1000 MB?" dijo sonando eufórica.

"Si, costó mucho llegar a ese nivel. Tal vez pueda ayudar a como hacerlo. Tal vez"

"¿Su luna y sol no se mueven por magia, sino que su planeta se mueve alrededor del sol, y su luna se mueve alrededor del planeta? No tiene sentido"

"Creeme, lo hace, aunque antes se creía diferente"

"¿Cuales son sus hábitos alimenticios?"

Me estaba esperando esa pregunta. Le dije que era omnívoro y casi le daba un infarto. Sin embargo, si no comía ponys y le dije que no. Me dijo que al estar en una sociedad herbívora debería tener cuidado al hablar sobre este tema y le dije que no había problema si no comía carne. Por las dudas me dijo que debería hablar después con Fluttershy, ya que ella se hace cargo de los animales y debería ser todo tipo.

Compartimos varias cosas sobre nosotros. A los dos nos gusta leer, tenemos pocos amigos, teníamos demasiado correcto a veces y la mayoría del tiempo nos comportamos muy serios.

"Ja, me había olvidado de agradecerte por ayudarme con Nightmare ... con la princesa Luna y los elementos de la armonía" me dijo ella.

"De nada. Solo hice muy poca cosa allá" sonando indiferente.

"No te das suficiente crédito. En verdad me ayudaste. No necesito activar los elementos y darme cuenta de lo que significa que debes hacer, de no ser por lo que hiciste al enfrentarla"

"Solo la distraje. Nada más"

"Entonces ¿Se puede decir que eres de otra dimensión o planeta?" supuestamente

"Mirame. Vengo de las estrellas y ... SOY UN ALIENÍGENA QUE VIENE UNA EQUESTRIA INVADIR" dije con una voz grave.

"¿Hablas en serio?" preocupaciones con cierta preocupación.

"No. Somos seres civilizados Crepúsculo. Ya no invadimos a otros" dije riendome un poco.

"Peleaste ... .Estrellas ... .LO TENGO" dijo ella triunfante.

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunté yo dudoso.

"No sabes tu nombre. Entonces te daré uno. Te llamarás ... ..STAR FIGHTER" dijo ella.

"Star Fighter. Me gusta" dije con una sonrisa en el rostro "Gracias por el nombre Twilight"

"Por favor, llamame Twi" dijo ella felizmente.

"Bien, gracias Twi. Por cierto ..."

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó ella.

"¿Cuándo almorzamos?"

Fin del capitulo 3

Nota del autor:

Fiu Creo que seguiré pensando e imaginando qué le pondré al siguiente capítulo después de que suba este. Como no hubo otra opción, decidí ponerle un nombre que esté relacionado con lo que hizo en los primeros capítulos y, sinceramente, se me ocurrió sobre la marcha. Creo que parecerá muy obvio cómo será su futuro en Equestria, pero dejaré que lo imaginen ustedes. Spoiler: se viene la gran gala del galope y que desastre será. Veamos si Star anima las cosas. Adios y que la magia los acompañe.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4: Nuevos amigos y "aliados"

Punto de vista Twilight

Terminamos una sesión de investigación e intercambio cultural, conocemos nuestras diferencias y similitudes ¿Y qué es lo primero que pregunta? Veces comeremos. Eso dijo. La verdad que yo también tenía un poco de hambre, tanta información valiosa de una nueva especie que tenía tan excitada al principio, que yo había olvidado de comer. No pude evitar reírme un poco ya que el estómago de Spike, el de Star; su nuevo nombre por cierto, y el mio rugieron al mismo tiempo al escuchar la palabra comer. Pude preparar algunos sándwiches para nosotros tres con lo que tuvimos. Yo me hice uno de heno con tomate y margaritas, y Spike otro con heno extra crujiente. En el caso de Star fue diferente, solicité un sándwich con tomate, lechuga y ketchup. Yo había pensado que era omnívoro podría venir como nosotros, por lo que me llevó a preguntar ...

"¿Por qué no quieres heno en el sándwich?"

"Dihe qu joy omnivoho beho-" dijo mientras masticaba.

"¿What?"

"* tragar * Dije que soy omnívoro, pero no quiero decir que comamos de todo. Por ejemplo, podemos comer flores, heno y césped, pero el problema es que nos caería mal al estomago. No podemos digerir esas cosas"

"Ah, ya veo. Pero diez más modales en la mesa, por favor" dije Quejandome un poco por cómo se comportaba.

"Bien pero * morder * ej qu dengo hambe" dijo con la boca llena otra vez.

No podrías creerlo. No solo por como comía, si no también por cuánto comía. Nosotros nos preparamos 2 sándwiches, pero él había comido 5. Tal vez la lucha que tuvo antes lo que dejó hambriento, o solo come más que nosotros.

El resto del día había pasado volando. Yo terminé de acomodar las cosas y, Star y Spike hablaban de sus cosas para conocerse mejor, casi sentí que eran hermanos. Terminamos de cenar y Star ya se había ido ido acostar. Le dije que podría usar la cama de invitados que estaba enfrente mio y no había dudado en saltar y dormirse a los pocos minutos.

Se ve muy pacífico cuando duerme, pensé. Como tenía los pies, no cascos traseros, fuera de la cama, tomé unas de las sábanas extras y se los cubrí. Estaba a punto de ir a la cama también, pero noté algo raro. Estaba oscuro, pero pude ver una línea alrededor de su cuello y no sabía si se lo habría hecho en la pelea o si era parte de él. Podía imaginarme cosas peores, así que decidí que se preguntaría después.

Punto de vista Star

Estaba teniendo un pacífico sueño en mis tierras de fantasía, hasta que alguien me despertó. Específicamente, una pony. Escuché que me hablaba pero seguía muy dormido.

"Le…...te" decía Twilight.

Intenté taparme más con las sábanas aunque fue en vano.

"S...ar. Le…..tate" dijo.

Poco a poco pude abrir los ojos.

"Star. Levántate. Es hora de que empieces con tu línea de aprendizaje" dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Qué hora es?" dije aún somnoliento.

"Son las 6 de la mañana. Hora perfecta para iniciar un nuevo día y aprender" dijo ella saltando un poco en el lugar.

"... Lo siento señorita. La unidad está fuera de servicio por falta de sueño. Le aconsejamos llamar más tarde." dije mientras me di la vuelta.

"Perfecto, porque es un gran día para hacer…¿Qué dijiste?" dijo ella.

"Dije…..que me gustaría dormir un poco más. Por favor, dame una hora más y me levantaré"

"No puedes desperdiciar una hora del día durmiendo cuando hay mucho por hacer" dijo ella con voz molesta.

"Si puedo. Porque puedo, porque quiero y porque soy el mejor ñejejejee"

"Buf ¿Para que me esfuerzo?"

"Vamos no te enojes" dije tomándola de un casco antes de que se fuera "Me levantaré. Solo no te pongas de un mal humor que arruine esa carita"

"No…..no me convencerás con eso ¿Sabes?" dijo sonando avergonzada.

"Lo se. Pero no quiero ver rostros tristes y enojados hoy. Tu ganas, me levantaré ahora. Pero espero que el desayuno sea bueno" dije levantándome.

"Huevos y pan tostado con jugo de naranja" dijo ella mientras se marchaba de la habitación.

Creo que estos ponys tienen costumbres norteamericanas aunque no es por ser racista, pensé. En una parte de la habitación pude ver a Spike aún durmiendo "Que suerte tienes desgraciado" dije en voz baja para vestirme con la única ropa con la que vine "Debo conseguir una nueva camiseta" dije cuando mi brazo izquierdo sentía el agujero que me hice la noche anterior. Al bajar pude oler el aroma de los huevos revueltos y vaya que olían bien. Costaba un poco bajar las escaleras ya que me parecieron un poco pequeñas, pero di un salto bajando rápidamente.

Desde ese punto el desayuno se veía delicioso pero no lo iba a saber hasta probarlo. Me senté en frente de Twilight y la miré con media sonrisa juntando las manos "Gracias por la comida" e hice la señal de la cruz.

"¿Es parte de tu cultura?" preguntó ella.

"Sip. Le agradecemos a Dios por un nuevo día y otra comida más. O al menos eso creo. No saques tus notas y desayuna" dije cuando Twilight estuvo a punto de hacer aparecer una pluma. El pergamino ya lo tenía. Desanimada hizo desaparecer la pluma con magia y se puso a desayunar "Entonces ¿Que debo hacer hoy? No nos habremos levantado temprano por nada"

"Como dije antes debes aprender más cosas de este mundo, incluido a los que viven aquí. Yo te acompañaré ya que yo también debo conocer a los demás" dijo ella. Su tono parecía al de una maestra.

"¿Porque es parte de tu salida de la vida antisocial?" dije con indiferencia.

"¿Cómo-?"

"Lo deduje. Nos parecemos tanto que no me extrañaría que tu lo fueras" dije interrumpiéndola.

"¿Acaso tu lo eres? No te veía de esa manera" dijo preocupada.

"Creeme. Tal vez no lo muestre ahora, pero en mi mundo lo era un poco. Incluso tengo un amigo alla, siendo mi único y mejor amigo" dije sonando nostálgico "Ahora que lo pienso…..puedo recordarlo a él, pero no tengo idea alguna de lo que hacíamos"

"¿Acaso estás recordando tu pasado?"

"No Twi. Yo puedo sentir que soy antisocial, ya es parte de lo que soy, pero poco me dice de quien soy"

"Bueno, es un gran paso para recuperar tus recuerdos. Pero basta de charla, terminemos de desayunar y salgamos a conocer a los demás ponys" dijo ella para reanudar el desayuno.

Al terminar, Twilight dejó otro desayuno ya listo para cuando Spike se levantara y salimos de paseo para conocer a los demás. Todos ya estaban afuera para pasear o hacer sus cosas. Siendo el más alto del lugar podían notarme desde lejos y esperaba que susurraran cosas sobre mi o me miraran mal, pero no fue así. Todos lo que pasaban y me veían, me saludaban como si fuera alguien más en este lugar. Tal vez subestimé demasiado la bondad de este lugar, o solo eran buenos conmigo por el voto de confianza de Celestia. Por pura educación saludaba a todos los que pasaban y devolvían el saludo. Adaptarme no era tan difícil como parecía, hasta que mi cara acabó en el suelo, otra vez.

"AL FIN AL FIN. ES REAL ES REAL ES REAL ES REAAAAAAL" decía una voz. Por donde venía, el dueño debió ser "la" que me derribó.

"LYRA HEARTSTRINGS *jadeo* BAJATE DEL HUMANO *jadeo* EN ESTE INSTANTE" dijo una nueva voz.

"Pero Bon Bon, lo tengo aquí y es real. Ahora puedo demostrarles que se equivocaban y que yo tenía razón ¡LOS HUMANOS SÍ EXISTEN!" dijo supuestamente Lyra.

"Hmmmmmhmhm hm hmmm" intenté decir.

"¿Qué-?" dijo Lyra para ser interrumpida.

"Lyra, quítate de encima de él" dijo Twilight para agarrarla y quitarmela de encima.

Al levantarme, vi que twilight la estaba sosteniendo en el aire con su magia "¿Qué decías? dijo Twilight.

"Que puedo ayudarle si quiere" dije mientras me limpiaba.

"Hablas…...puedes hablar" dijo Lyra impactada.

"Si ¿Esperabas a que rugiera como un animal salvaje? Graaaaa" dije mientras puse mis manos como garras.

"Oh no puedo creerlo no puedo creerlo no puedo creerlo. Estaba en Canterlot y después de que llegara Celestia recibí las noticias de ti. Pero no esperaba a que hablases" dijo al ponerse los cascos sobre la boca, u hocico; no sé cómo decirlo, con una expresión feliz.

"Creo que puedes soltarla ya. Yo creo que se ha calmado lo suficiente" le dije a Twilight para que habláramos normalmente.

"¿Estás seguro? Creo que no es una buena idea" dijo Twilight.

"Suéltala" le dije.

"Ok, pero no me culpes" dijo ella para soltarla en el acto. Lyra se movió a una velocidad tan espeluznante que casi me hace saltar.

Me miró fijamente con ojos bien abiertos y una sonrisa "Al fin pude conocerte. Dime ¿Cómo te llamas?" dijo ella.

"Bueno, por cómo me llamo en realidad no lo se. Pero si tengo un nombre temporal para que me llames" le dije "Y sí, tengo amnesia"

"¿Cuál es?" dijo sonando aún más emocionada.

"Llamame Fighter. Star Fighter" dije imitando a James Bond.

"Dime Star ¿Tienes un pony especial en tu vida?" preguntó en un tono sensual mientras me rodeaba.

"Lyraaa" dijo Bon Bon sonando avergonzada.

Oh rayos. Le gusto a la loca, pensé. "Sí, tengo una" dije.

"¿En serio? ¿Quién?" dijo sonando algo decepcionada.

"Secreto" dije solamente "Pero podemos ser amigos. Además, no creo que deberías entregarte al primero que ves"

"Pero-"

"Tu eres más especial como para que te dejes llevar de esa manera a la primera. Si quieres, seamos amigos y veamos cómo avanza todo ¿Sí?" dije con una sonrisa de ojos cerrados.

"Jhuuuuumm" se quejó ella haciendo pucheros.

"Lyra, compórtate" le dijo Bon Bon "Disculpeme Sr. Fighter, es solo que mi amiga tiene una obsesión con los humanos" dijo agachando la cabeza.

"No hay problema y por favor, no me llames Sr. me hace sentir viejo" dije.

"De acuerdo Sr. Fi…..digo, Fighter. De todas maneras lo sentimos, solo me alegra de que todo acabará bien" dijo ella.

"Yo también. Nos vemos despues" dije despidiéndome.

"Nos vemos. Vamos Lyra" se despidió para irse con una Lyra algo enojada.

"Bien hecho manejando el problema ¿Es en serio que tienes un pony especial?" preguntó ella curiosa.

"Fue una treta Twi. Si lo tuviera, lo recordaría ¿No es cierto?" dije guiñandole un ojo "Pero en serio ¿Qué significa que sea especial?"

"Oh. Bueno….. Te lo explicaré más tarde" dijo para mirar a otro lado.

"(¬_¬) …...Ok" dije para seguir el recorrido. Sabía que significaba pero quería ver su reacción.

Seguimos hasta el centro de la ciudad, donde varios estaban saliendo y entrando de la alcaldía.

"Ah, el primer lugar donde nos encontramos. Si deduzco bien, esta es la alcaldía ¿No?" le dije a Twilight.

"Exactamente. Como eres el más nuevo de Ponyville, debemos ir a la alcaldía para que la alcaldesa Mare pueda introducirte mejor al lugar" dijo ella.

"Si me quedo aquí, debo hacer esto de todas maneras" Estábamos a punto de entrar, cuando una figura gris salió volando disparada por la puerta. Gracias a que mis reflejos actuaron por instinto, con una cara sorprendida me incline un poco a un lado para esquivarlo y terminó por estrellarse detrás nuestro

Twilight había saltado de la sorpresa "¡¿Qué fue eso?!" dijo ella.

Nos dimos la vuelta para ver un par de cascos grises y una cola rubia saliendo de unos arbustos cercanos. Nos miramos el uno al otro y fuimos a ayudar. Twilight usó su magia en un casco mientras que yo agarre el otro para sacarla. Al salir pudimos ver que se trataba de una pegaso gris con melena rubia y una riñonera algo grande con papeles sobresaliendo de este.

"¿Todo bien?" le pregunté.

"Si señor, muchas gracias" dijo mientras se sacudía las hojas restantes en su pelaje "Tengo las cosas complicadas después del incidente de Nightmare Moon ¿Usted debe ser el humano que dijo Celestia que ayudó con todo?" dijo mientras me miraba con esos ojos desviados.

"Si, lo soy. Me llaman Star Fighter, pero prefiero Star" le dije extendiendo una mano para saludarla.

"Mucho gusto Sr. Star" dijo mientras intentaba localizar mi mano.

Tan tierno. Como le costaba un poco, agarré su casco e hice el apretón de manos-casco.

"Por favor, con solo Star está bien" le dije con media sonrisa.

"Ok Star. Lo siento, debo irme a entregar estas cartas rápidamente. La correspondencia debe volar" dijo para empezar a aletear y levantar vuelo.

"Solo ten cuidado ¿Si? No quisiera que te lastimes más de la cuenta" le dije.

"Lo tendré en cuenta ¡Gracias y adios!" dijo ella volando al pueblo.

"Bueno ¿En qué estábamos?" le pregunté a Twilight.

"Oh cierto. Debemos entrar para introducirte mejor a la alcaldesa" dijo Twilight reanudando la excursión.

Al entrar, muchos estaban trotando de acá para allá, completamente ocupados. El único que estaba en el lugar era, obviamente, el recepcionista; que estaba comiendo tranquilamente una dona mientras miraba el periódico dentro de su puesto, era un pony de tierra marrón con una barba gris. Twilight tosió un poco para que nos pudiera prestar atención y casi se le cayó la comida por el susto. Después de intentar acomodarse de forma presentable nos saludó.

"Bienvenidos a la alcaldía, dama y …."

"¿Caballero?" dije.

"Sí eso ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?" dijo el recepcionista.

"Necesitamos hablar con la alcaldesa Mare para introducir al nuevo visitante" dijo Twilight.

"Ella se encuentra en su oficina, al final de la sala en la puerta derecha con la placa de oro" dijo él.

"Gracias. Puedes volver con tu dona" le dije con tono chistoso.

"De nada y gracias" dijo él con una sonrisa para volver a su diario y su dona.

Tocamos la puerta y pedimos permiso para pasar. Su oficina estaba llena de archivadores, papeles y carpetas por todos lados. La alcaldesa parecía algo estresada "Hola, disculpen el desorden. Estamos algo ocupados por lo que pasó anteayer con la princesa Luna"

"Técnicamente no era la princesa. Era una versión malvada de ella y ahora solo está siendo "reformada"" dije para que no parezca un error.

"En realidad solo estaba corrompida por la maldad y cegada completamente por venganza" dijo Twilight para corregirnos exactamente.

La alcaldesa miró hacia nosotros y fue directamente delante mío "Tú eres el humano que salvó a Rainbow Dash cuando atacó a Nightmare Moon. Encantada de conocerte en persona. Soy la alcaldesa Mare" dijo ella extendiendo su casco.

"El gusto es mío" dije mientras lo sacudía.

"¿Qué los trae por aquí?" dijo ella.

"Vinimos a que el humano aquí presente se familiarize con el pueblo. Por cierto, su nuevo nombre es Star" le dijo Twilight.

"Sí, escuché antes que tiene amnesia. No se preocupen, de seguro le será fácil integrarse en Ponyville, solo necesito que te registres" dijo Mare pasándome una hoja para completar mis datos "Solo pon todo lo que dije en la hoja, tu firma y extraoficialmente serás ciudadano de este lugar"

"¿Seguro? ¿No debería hacer un exámen o algo así?" pregunte, pensando que no podría ser así de fácil.

"Por lo que has hecho es lo menos que podríamos hacer, solo será cuestión de completar papeles y nada más" me dijo ella.

"Ok, si usted lo dice" Empecé a completar mis datos en la hoja que decían desde mi residencia actual hasta mi status social.

"Bien, todo parece completo. Pondresto para que lo registren y todo estará listo para mañana" dijo ella guardando la hoja en una carpeta cerca de su escritorio.

"Vale, gracias. Nos vemos" dije despidiéndome.

"Muchas gracias por su tiempo" dijo Twilight.

Salimos del edificio y Twilight me hizo una pregunta "Bueno, ahora que te has registrado para ser un ciudadano de Ponyville, es hora de que obtengas un trabajo"

"Ehhhhh creo haberte dicho que no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, ni siquiera me acuerdo en lo que soy bueno" dije tratando de explicar lo difícil que sería en esta situación.

"Hmmm, es cierto, y como no tienes una cutie mark será más complicado ver que puedes hacer. Bueno todo a su tiempo entonces" dijo ella.

"Mientras esté aquí descubriré que es lo que hago mejor" dije cruzandome de brazos "A parte siento que estamos yendo muy rápido"

"¿Es que los humanos no tienen un talento especial?" preguntó.

"Podemos ser buenos en muchas cosas, aunque algunos son expertos en lo que les gusta y otros no. Pero si se nos enseña bien podemos tener varios talentos" dije mientras levantaba un dedo en señal de conocimiento.

"Deberíamos ir a lo de Applejack, ella tiene un gran huerto y de seguro tendran algun trabajo que sea básico para ti" dijo ella con media sonrisa.

"Mientras tenga algo que hacer…" dije rodando los ojos.

La granja si que estaba lejos. Apenas llegamos y en la entrada había una fila interminable de árboles de manzanas. Al fondo se le podía ver a Applejack pateando algunos de ellos haciendo que las frutas cayeran en los cestos de madera. Una pequeña pony amarilla de melena rojiza que juntaba las que se caían fuera y uno más grande de color rojo y melena naranja que cargaba varios cubos llenos de frutas. Al acercarnos nos recibió ella.

"Buenos días chicos ¿Cómo va todo?" dijo Applejack con su típico acento.

"Bien como todos mis días. Vinimos aquí porque quería preguntarte si tienes algún trabajo para darme" le dije.

"Sí, por supuesto compañero. Siempre nos haría falta un casco más que nos ayude, o garras" dijo ella con duda al final.

"En mi caso son manos" dije.

"Bien, entonces una mano extra viene bien. Primero dejame presentarte a la familia" dijo ella para llevarme con el semental y la pequeña potra "Este es Big Mac, mi hermano mayor. Es un semental muy fuerte y callado así que no te conviene que lo hagas enojar"

Tenía una expresión neutral, y pensé que era uno de esos tipos que eran tranquilos y callados que no se metían con nadie, a menos que los hagas enojar de verdad, un poco parecido a mi. Le di la mano y él devolvió el saludo con media sonrisa sin decir nada, pero la expresión de sus ojos seguía siendo la misma.

"Esta es mi hermanita pequeña Applebloom" dijo ella para señalar a su hermana, pero esta se estaba ocultando detrás de ella "Vamos hermanita, no tengas miedo. Él es un amigo mio, fue el que nos ayudó aquella noche" le dijo para calmarla y apartarse.

Applebloom no tenía miedo, pero sí tenía algo de cautela. Lentamente se acercó a mí. Apenas me llegaba a las rodillas y me miraba con una cara de asombro. La intimidación por ser el más alto me persigue por todas partes, aunque es algo lógico, por eso me agaché.

"Hola Bloom, me llamo Star ¿Cuantos años tienes?" dije aunque esa típica frase cliché sonará algo infantil.

"Nu….Nueve" dijo con algo de cautela.

"Bastante grande. Te imaginaba como de 8 o 7. no te preocupes no voy a hacerles daño ni a tí y a tu familia. Seamos amigos" dije calmadamente.

Parecía seguir con dudas y entonces le acaricié la cabeza para mostrarle que soy inofensivo. Al igual que Fluttershy, se sorprendió y después puso una cara feliz por las caricias detrás de la oreja "Jeje, me haces cosquillas" dijo ella mientras se reía un poco.

"Aún falta la abuela, pero sigue dormida. De momento vamos a asignarte un trabajo simple, vamos" dijo Applejack para que la sigamos.

"La llevas muy bien con los niños ¿Sabes?" dijo Twilight mientras caminaba a mi lado.

"Me gusta que puedan sonreír a pesar de que no saben todavía lo que es ser un adulto" dije con una expresión algo triste y feliz a la vez.

"Este día hay que recoger manzanas y lo hacemos de esta manera" dijo para ponerse de espaldas a un manzano y flexionar un poco las patas. Se impulsó con las delanteras y con las traseras pateó el árbol, haciendo que muchas manzanas caigan en los cestos.

"Ohhhh" dije mientras aplaudía.

"Jaja gracias terroncito. Ahora intentalo tú" dijo para señalarme otro árbol.

Me aproximé a uno y lo miré de arriba a abajo; por varios segundos lo miré para prepararme y darle un buen golpe. Me puse de costado levantando una pierna y retrayendola delante mio para cargar fuerza. Al patearlo vibró un poco y varias manzanas cayeron, pero o todas.

"No está mal compañero. Con algo más de práctica conseguirás que todas caigan" dijo felicitandome por mi primer intento "Deja que yo baje las demás"

"Nop. Todavía no terminé" dije deteniendola con una mano.

"Pero….solo te cansarás más. No creo que sea-" dijo para ser interrumpida con mi siguiente movimiento.

**Música: Overdrive JoJo ost Instrumental Min 1:00**

Tomé algo de carrerilla para lograr treparme al árbol de un salto. Con mis manos en una rama me impulsé con las piernas y me sostuve con ellas de la misma. Quedando de cabeza, hice una flexión abdominal y tomé las manzanas restantes, dejandolas caer en los cestos. Me dejé caer para girar y terminar de pie, yendo hacia otro árbol y repetir el proceso cambiando de rama a rama.

Esto me servirá como un buen entrenamiento, pensé.

Punto de vista Twilight

Viendo cómo Star hacía para bajar las manzanas, no pude hacer más que quedarme algo sorprendida por la forma de hacerlo. Un poco más y parecía un mono que fue entrenado para trabajar.

"Wow Twilight. Una forma bastante rara de cosechar manzanas, pero admito que es muy hábil" me dijo Applejack con una expresión sorprendida "Por cierto ¿había dicho su nombre?" me preguntó.

Me giré para responderle "Ah sí, yo le di ese nombre como uno temporal, hasta que sepa quien es" dije para volver a mirar a Star.

**Termina la musica.**

Después de que bajó las manzanas de 19 árboles, Star se bajó y se echó en el césped respirando pesadamente. Como creí que estaba herido Applejack y yo nos acercamos para ver si estaba bien.

"STAR ¿Estas bien?" dije preocupada por cómo se recostó.

"Sí sí *jadeo*. Estoy *jadeo* bien" dijo mientras parecía recuperar el aliento.

"¿Seguró terroncito? No pareces estarlo" le dijo Applejack mientras mostraba la misma preocupación.

"Sí. Es solo que *jadeo* no tengo tanto aguante a la hora de hacer ejercicio *jadeo*" dijo mientras seguía echado.

"Creo que es suficiente. Descansa por ahora" le dijo Applejack.

"No hay problema. Solo dame un minuto y podré seguir" dijo mientras sacudía una mano hacia nosotras.

"No deberías esforzarte tanto" le dije a Star al sentarme a su lado.

"Es solo que no consigo aguantar el gasto de energía, pero de seguir teniendo tengo. Me recupero rápido así que no te preocupes, siempre…...ha sido así" dijo mientras miraba al cielo y a la lejanía.

Tal vez acaba de recordar algo de sí mismo. Mejor me quedaré a su lado por si algo más pasa.

Varios minutos después logramos limpiar una sección del huerto y Spike llegó antes con nosotros, ya que se preguntaba en dónde estábamos. Con Spike en mi lomo, Applejack Star y yo cargando cestos llenos de manzanas, nos dirigimos al granero para dejarlas.

"Su ayuda me ha venido muy bien chicos. Falta poco por el almuerzo pero tengo una apuesta que cumplir y si nos apresuramos ganaré" nos dijo Applejack.

"¿A sí? ¿Cuál es?" preguntó Star.

"Si llevo estas manzanas antes del almuerzo Big Mac tendrá que llevar puesta por todo un día la falda de la abuela " dijo ella mientras se reía.

"OhJoJooo, Me encantaría verlo" dijo Star con una cara malvada.

"Como todavía no almorcé tomaré alguna manzana" dijo Spike mientras tomaba una manzana grande del cesto y la comía. Su estómago comenzó a gruñir, pensé que vomitaría y me agaché. En vez de eso soltó su llama verde y un pergamino apareció.

"Una carta de la princesa. Spike, leela por favor" le dije a Spike.

"Querida twilight: te anuncio que fuiste cordialmente invitada a la gala del galope bla bla bla el dia bla bla bla te dejo una invitacion para ti, más otra para un invitado más. Atte Princesa Celestia" leyó Spike.

En ese momento me di cuenta de lo que dijo "¡La gran gala del galope!" dijimos Applejack y yo al unísono.

"Ehhhh ¿La gala del qué?" dijo Star confundido.

Fin del capítulo 4.

Nota del autor:

Vaya capitulo me saqué de la manga. Por algunos problemas de tiempo, me costará escribir capítulos y más si son largos, pero haré lo posible para traer más. Si esto sigue así subiré capítulos los fines de semana. Les agradecería mucho que, si les gusta como va, Dejen comentarios o reseñas de la historia para ver qué determinados; me ayudaría y motivaría mucho para seguir escribiendo. Nos vemos y hasta la próxima. PD: el entrenamiento en verdad sirve; intentenlo alguna vez.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5:** Boletos problemáticos

(Música de apertura: Tema infinito Versión de 2 min) www. youtube watch?v=XKjOJuPjiu4

-Escuchar hasta que termine-

Twilight y Applejack siguieron bailando en el lugar hasta que me escucharon y Spike solo tenia una cara que demostraba desinterés y asco.

Twilight se me aproximó con gran emoción "La gran gala del galope es una fiesta que se celebra cada año en el castillo de Canterlot y solo se puede asistir si se tiene-"

"Los boletos dorados" interrumpió Spike para sacar dichos boletos de la carta y entregarlos a Twilight.

"Spike ¿Por qué hay dos aquí?" le pidió Crepúsculo.

"Ha sí" dijo Spike para seguir leyendo "Te doy también un boleto más para que invita a alguno de tus amigos"

"Nunca fui a la gala y Spike tampoco" dijo Twilight.

"Y voy a ayudarme de que siga así. No quiero asistir a una fiesta de niñitas", dijo Spike agitando la mano.

"Espero que no sea mar una de esas fiestas estereotipadas de té" dije con una risa.

"¿Fiesta de té? Es una de las mejores fiestas que existen en Equestria, imagínate. Cientos de corceles en la fiesta que esperarían para llegar en mi puesto de las mejores manzanas. Podría recuperar fondos para poder cambiar ese viejo granero, reemplazar el arado "dijo Applejack mientras parecía soñar despierta" Crepúsculo, debes dejarme ir; sería un sueño hecho realidad ", dijo suplicando.

Yo solo suspiro y miro hacia arriba.

"Bueno, seguro que-" dijo Twilight.

"Chicas, a un lado" les dije a las dos.

"¿Qué, por qué?" Applejack.

"ABRAN CANCHAAA" gritó Dash mientras caía desde el árbol y aterrizaba encima de las dos.

"Les advertí" dije mientras puse las manos en la nuca.

"¿Hablamos de la gala del galope?" preguntó Dash.

"Sí, pero nos gustaría saber qué estás haciendo aquí" dijo Applejack algo molesta.

"Solo estaba ocupada, echando una siesta" dijo Dash para señalar al árbol de donde cayó y levantarse "Sería más que genial asistir a la gala,los Wonderbolts asisten a ella cada año. Si voy, cuando se presenten, apareceré en acción para sorprenderlos con mis grandes acrobacias y me aceptarán como un miembro especial" dijo con la misma cara de perdida en fantasias.

"Un momento, yo lo pedí primera" le dijo Applejack con tono autoritario.

"Todavía no te ha dado el boleto así que no es tuyo" dijo Dash.

"¿Ha sí? Una pelea de pezuñas para ver quien se lo queda" dijo Applejack. Las dos fueron a un tronco cortado para hacer una pelea de vencidas y ninguna cedió ante la otra.

"Chicas deténganse" dijo Twilight "Yo tengo el boleto y decidiré a quién se lo daré. La que tenga mejores razones será la ganadora"

"Solucionar los problemas de la granja" dijo Applejack dando un paso al frente.

"Audicionar para los Wonderbolts" dijo Dash dando también un paso al frente.

Vi que Twilight se quedó atónita ante estas razones, así que decidí salvarla del dilema "Chicas, creemos que son muy buenas razones pero ella no puede pensar con el estómago vacío ¿No es verdad?"

En ese momento su estómago gruñó de hambre "Ahjajaja, sí es cierto. Lo siento chicas pero debemos irnos a almorzar" dijo Twilight entre risas falsas mientras nos retirabamos con Spike en su lomo.

"Me pregunto si seguirán compitiendo" dije para casualmente darme la vuelta y vi que las dos continuaron con su pequeña pelea de vencidas. Tuve que reprimir la risa de la situación.

Más adelante Twilight volvió a hablar "¿Qué puedo hacer? Sus razones son buenas pero solo puedo elegir una de ellas"

"Tu decides. Los boletos son tuyos, yo no puedo interferir en la decisión" le dije mientras levanté por un segundo los hombros y las manos.

Pasamos por una casa que tenía el cartel de Sugar Cube Corner y de allí salió una Pinkie disparada que atropelló a Twilight. Las dos estaban tiradas en el piso y los boletos dorados cayeron en la nariz de Pinkie.

"*inhalación de sorpresa* ¡¿Son boletos para fiesta de la gala del galope?!" gritó Pinkie mientras brincaba de aquí para allá "¡Es una de las fiestas más divertidas en Canterlot, llena de globos, cupcakes, pasteles y muchas cosas más! ¡Gracias Twilight, eres mi mejor amiga!" gritó mientras abrazaba a Twilight soltando los boletos.

"Ehhh lo siento Pinkie, pero todavía no decido a quién dársela" dijo Twilight con media sonrisa liberándose del abrazo sofocante.

Spike recogió un boleto caído y yo otro. En ese momento, Rarity apareció frente a Spike y miró el boleto que sostenía "*inhalación de sorpresa* ¿Esos son-?" dijo ella.

"Siii, boletos para la gran gala del galope. La gala más emocionante y codiciada por todos" interrumpí con aire de indiferencia "¿Por qué todos se sorprenden? ¿Tan importante es ir?"

"¿Importante? Esa gala es una gala de ensueño" me dijo Rarity con una expresión molesta "Yo diseño cada año un vestido para la gala, aunque nunca tuve la oportunidad de asistir. Pero si voy este año, podré conocerlo a él"

"Ehhh ¿A quién exactamente?" le pregunté.

"A él. Cuando todos estén en la gala, yo apareceré con mi mejor vestido y dirán ¿Pero quién es esa yegua tan hermosa? y no sabrán que solo soy una pony de Ponyville. Cuando me presente ante la realeza, la princesa Celestia se quedaría sorprendida por mi gran vestido y elegancia, que me presentaría a él; su sobrino. Bailaremos ante todos sintiéndonos más cercanos y, cuando se enamore de mí, me pedirá matrimonio, el cual aceptaré con un gran sí. Y viviríamos felices para siempre" dijo ella mientras fantaseaba.

"Y Fiiin" dije con una risa para terminar.

"Pero no puedo creer que invitaras a Pinkie. No podré conocerlo nunca" dijo ella para girar la cabeza con disgusto.

"Hey vuelve aquí" dijo Spike. Lo miré y vi que un pequeño conejo le había robado el boleto, dirigiéndose a Fluttershy; por lo que deduje que era uno de los animales que ella cuidaba. Le mostró el boleto y Fluttershy se lo agradeció.

"Twilight, puedo preguntar, si no te molestia ¿Ya le diste el boleto a alguien?" le dijo Fluttershy con su tono suave.

"Todavía no pero ¿Por qué tú querrías ir a la gala?" preguntó Twilight.

"Bueno, no es por la gala, si no por los jardines reales. Dicen que tiene las flores más hermosas de Equestria y en la noche de la gala florecerán. También que tiene una fauna de hermosas aves como patos, garzas, tucanes, buitres y muchos más" dijo Fluttershy soñando despierta.

Twilight pudo imaginarlo todo "Wow Fluttershy, eso es-"

"ALTO AHÍ" dijo Dash viniendo desde lejos.

"Rainbow Dash ¿Acaso nos seguiste?" dijo sorprendida Twilight.

"Sí. Digo, no. Es que….Bueno Ese no es el punto. Solo, no puedo creer que le dieras el boleto a otro" le dijo Dash molesta.

"Espera un segundo tú también" dijo Applejack que se aproximó detrás nuestro "¿Quién dijo que el boleto sería tuyo?"

"Tampoco es tuyo Applejack" dijo Dash.

"Es cierto. Twilight me lo dará a mí" dijo Pinkie.

"No es cierto. Yo me merezco ese boleto" dijo Rarity.

Todas comenzaron a discutir rodeando a Twilight por todos los lados, tanto que ni siquiera pude entender lo que decían y ni siquiera podía verla ya. luego, ella gritó "¡SILEEEENCIOOOOOOOOO!" y todos se callaron.

"No discutan. Nadie tendrá el boleto si discuten" dijo Twilight de forma autoritaria.

"Twiliiiiiight" dijo Rarity quejándose.

"No no no. Yo decidiré quien se lo queda y no puedo hacerlo así. Ahora váyanse" dijo Twilight. Las demás se retiraron quejándose un poco y murmurando. Ella echó al suelo y suspiró. Spike y yo nos acercamos para ver si necesitaba ayuda con este pequeño problema.

"Bien manejado, pero ahora que se calmaron los humos debemos llenar estos estómagos para lo que venga" dije mientras la ayudé a levantarse. Su estómago hizo ruido de nuevo.

"*Suspiro* Debo resolver esto, de alguna manera" dijo ella algo preocupada "Pero ¿Por qué prepararnos?"

"Si son tan insistentes para que les des el boleto, tendrás que aguantar una lluvia de favores o súplicas que vendrán de ellas" le dije con una cara de fastidio.

"No. Mis amigas no son así, yo les dije que tomaría la decisión" me dijo con un casco en el pecho.

"¿Segura?" señalé con la palma hacia la nada para hacer énfasis "De donde vengo, la gente daría hasta sus propia vida y servicios por alguna entrada para una fiesta de clase alta" dije "Cómo sea ¿Dónde está el restaurante más cercano?"

Rato después, llegamos a un restaurante. Estando afuera, Spike y Twilight se sentaron en una pequeña pila de paja, y yo me senté en una mucho más pequeña; ya que la mesa quedaba a una altura aceptable para mi cuerpo.

"¿Seguro que quieres sentarte así?" me preguntó Spike.

"Sí, así está bien. Aunque la mesa parece de juguete desde mi punto de vista" le dije con ojos medio cerrados y media sonrisa.

"¿Se ha decididou?" dijo el camarero que se acercó.

"¡NO SE QUE DECIDIR!" gritó Twilight al aire.

"Calma Twilight, solo te pidió la orden" le dijo Spike a ella.

"Oh, lo siento. Pediré un sandwich de margarita por favor" dijo Twilight.

"De casualidad ¿Tendrían alguna gema?" preguntó Spike "¿No tienen? Vale. Heno super crujiente por favor"

"¿Comes gemas?" le pregunté a Spike.

"Sí pero puedo conformarme con eso" me dijo algo decepcionado.

Me reí un poco por lo que dijo "Bien, yo pediré una ensalada con algo de sal por favor" le dije al camarero para que este se retirara.

"Todavía no se que hacer" dijo Twilight con la cabeza en la mesa "Podría ofrecer los dos boletos pero otras tres quedarían tristes"

"Relájate Twilight, que es peor si estas nerviosa" le dije.

"Eso es porque tú no tienes el problema de pensar" me dijo algo molesta.

"Estoy pensando una manera más óptima también, pero-"

"Su comida" dijo el camarero con nuestros pedidos.

"Gracias" dijimos los tres al unísono.

"*Suspiro* Tienes razón. Tal vez todo esté más claro si no me presiono tanto" dijo para darle un bocado a su sándwich, pero algo la distrajo. Muchos ponys estaban corriendo para entrar en el restaurante.

"Señogues ¿Piensan comeg bajo la lluvia?" nos dijo el camarero desde la puerta.

"No está llo-" dijo Twilight para mirar a un lado y mirar que llovía en todas partes, excepto en nuestra posición "-viendo. ¿Qué está pasando?" dijo Twilight con confusión. Los tres miramos hacia arriba para ver que las nubes tenían un hueco hecho perfectamente para no mojarnos. De este, Rainbow Dash se asomó.

"Hola mejor amiga ¿Disfrutando del sol?" dijo Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa.

"*Suspiro* De esto te hablaba" le dije a Twilight aún mirando hacia arriba

"Rainbow Dash ¿Esto es por el boleto?" le dijo Twilight a Rainbow Dash con algo de enojo.

"¿Qué? Noooo. Solo quería ayudar a una amiga para que disfrutara el almuerzo" dijo aún con un tono atento "Lo haría por cualquier pony"

Pude ver que por la calle había otros que se estaban mojando e intentaban resguardarse de la lluvia "Aja, si claro" dije con sarcasmo.

"Dash, no necesito de estos favores especiales, así que te agradecería que cerraras esa nube" le dijo Twilight.

"Bieeen" dijo Rainbow Dash rindiéndose y cerrando el hueco. Como era de esperarse, al cerrarse, la lluvia cayó sobre nosotros. Mi cuenco con ensalada se llenó de agua, e heno de Spike se dispersó por el plato y el sandwich de Twilight se remojó en la mesa.

"Twilight querida, está lloviendo" dijo Rarity, que se aproximó a nosotros con un paraguas en el lomo.

"No me digas" dijimos Twilight y yo al unísono "Y yo que pensé que muchos pegasos lloraban encima nuestro" dije sarcásticamente.

"Vamos antes de que agarres un resfriado" dijo rarity específicamente a Twilight.

Creo que Spike y yo no importamos mucho, total no somos dueños de los boletos; pensé.

Rarity nos llevó a la boutique, su casa y lugar de trabajo. Al entrar pude observar varios ponys maniquíes con diseños de vestidos diferentes. Rarity agarró unas toallas y las pasó por el cuerpo y melena de Twilight, ayudando a secarla.

"Lo siento querida. Déjame arreglar esto con un poco de maquillaje, después de todo somos mejores amigas" dijo para levitar una pared de vestir y comenzar a hacer cosas con Twilight detras.

Spike y yo tomamos algunas de las toallas que trajo y nos secamos un poco. Hasta que terminaran nos sentamos en el sofá que estaba a un lado del salón. Al correrse la pared, vimos que Twilight llevaba una silla de montar decorada con varios accesorios.

"Ohh Twilight querida, te ves hermosa con eso puesto" dijo Rarity haciéndole un halago.

"Sí, es lindo" dijo Twilight mientras se observaba.

"Spiiiike, también tengo algo para tiiiiii" dijo Rarity para agarrarlo con su magia y hacer lo mismo que con Twilight. Al salir, Spike tenía puesto lo que parecía un traje de niño bueno con algunos encajes y una peluca rubia. Solo pude quedarme boquiabierto por cómo quedó. Pero qué ridículo, pensé.

"Y tú….." dijo Rarity dirigiéndose a mi.

"Star" dije.

"Señor Star, tambien tengo-"

"No gracias" dije con una mano levantada en frente.

"Pero-"

"No. Gracias" dije con la mano aún levantada.

"Bueno, como quieras"

Al mirar a Twilight, vi que Spike ya se había largado dejando la ropa tirada en el piso.

"Mira qué fabulosa te ves Twilight" dijo Rarity poniendo un espejo en frente de ella "Y más en la gala"

"Espera ¿Esto es por-" fue interrumpida Twilight.

"*Inhalación de sorpresa* Mira, de casualidad tengo uno que hace juego con el tuyo" dijo Rarity señalando un vestido que casualmente era igual al otro. Sostuvo a Twilight por debajo de su hombro "Solo mirate. Juntas podremos destellar en la gran gala y cuando todos nos vean, se darán cuenta de que la pony más bella y glamorosa de todas, dejando en verguenza a todas las modelos más populares de todos los tiempos, es Rarity" dijo mientras se miraba al espejo "¿No lo crees Twilight?" dijo para mirarla, pero ya no estaba con ella "¿Twilight?"

Unos segundos antes, me acerqué sigilosamente detrás de las dos, le desaté la silla a Twilight y poco a poco la tomé para sacarla de esta locura de favor. Al principio me miró sorprendida, pero mi cara le decía que quería ayudarla. silenciosamente, salimos de la boutique y cerramos la puerta despacio. Los dos suspiramos agachando la cabeza al estar fuera.

"Esto es una locura. Y todavía tengo hambre" dijo Twilight.

"¿Alguien dijo hambre?" dijo Applejack. Levantamos la cabeza para ver a una Applejack junto a un carro lleno de comida ya preparada.

"Ay no. Esto ya es crueldad" dije con algo de dolor en mi voz.

"Tengo todo lo que quieras. Tarta, bizcochos, bollos, pasteles, empanadas y una tarta especial de postre" dijo Applejack para poner este último cerca de su cara "¿Quieres?"

Twilight miraba maravillada los manjares y tenía las pupilas más grandes, pero al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba su cara cambió a una de enojo "No NO ¡NOOO! No lo entienden. Todos estos favores hacen que esté más confundida. Así que ¡BASTA!" dijo para salir corriendo de allí. Mire a Applejack por un segundo y luego fui corriendo tras Twilight.

Después de correr un rato, Twilight se calmó y solo caminaba "¿Ahora qué haré? Todo se complica más y más" dijo ella para mirarme y me vió comiendo una tarta.

"¿Qué estás..?"

"¿Hmm? ¿Quiedez'" dije con la boca llena mientras le ofrecía un poco.

"¿De dónde la sacaste?" me preguntó.

"La zomé miendhaz no midhaban *tragar* ¿Quieres un poco?" seguí ofreciendo.

"No, dije que no voy a tomarlo"

"Vamos, nos lo ofreció y ella no se dio cuenta. Además, no has comido todavía" le dije sonando razonable.

Pareció dudar un poco de la decisión pero su estómago volvió a gruñir "*Suspiro* Bieeen. Dame" dijo para tomar una pieza de tarta y comerla a gusto.

"¿Ves? No fue tan difícil" dije para seguir caminando a su lado.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, pudimos escuchar ruidos que venían de adentro. nos miramos el uno al otro y ella abrió la puerta. Estando adentro vimos que varios animales y fluttershy estaban limpiando la biblioteca entera mientras cantaba una canción.

Fluttershy se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia y nos saludó "Oh, hola Twilight"

"Fluttershy. Noo. Tú también" dijo Twilight.

"Espero que no te moleste, solo es un poco de limpieza de primavera" dijo Fluttershy con su típico tono suave.

"Estamos en verano" dijo Twilight molesta "¿Tu también lo haces por el boleto?"

"Umm, es solo por ayudar a una gran amiga. La idea fue de Ángel" dijo mirando al conejo que vi antes, preparando una ensalada "No lo hacemos por el boleto" dijo, pero Ángel la miró con una cara de diciendo "mentirosa". "Bueno, lo hacemos por el boleto". No debí haberme reído, pero me reí.

Ángel se acercó con el plato de ensalada y se lo mostró a Twilight. Y de nuevo explotó en una lluvia de negaciones "Noooo. Esto es muy amable, pero ya tuve suficientes favores en este día, así que debo pedir que se vayan de aquí" dijo señalando la puerta.

Fingí escribir un papel "Bueno. Ya van 4 ponys que te hacen favores. La única que falta es-"

"PINKIEEE" dijo Pinkie irrumpiendo en la puerta y llevándose a Twilight con ella afuera. Varios ponys la hacían saltar en el aire y Pinkie comenzó a cantar una canción alagandola y diciendo que le diera el boleto. Al detenerse, Twilight parecía más molesta que antes.

"Pinkie, al menos las demás fueron discretas al pedir el boleto" dijo Twilight. estando en el suelo.

"¿Qué cosa? ¿Cuál boleto?" decían los ponys de alrededor.

"Twilight tiene un boleto extra para la gala del galope" dijo Pinkie a todos los presentes. Todos comenzaron a hablar sobre este giro de acontecimientos y comenzaban a rodear a Twilight con propuestas de favores por el boleto. Spike tomó a Twilight para irse de ahí pero todos la paraban con más favores. Luego ella gritó "¡CORREEEER!" y los dos salieron disparados en una dirección.

Pinkie no la siguió, solo vino brincando y cantando a la biblioteca y entró. Las demás chicas comenzaron a aparecer y entrar también.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" les pregunté a todas.

"Estoy esperando a Twilight para que me de mi boleto" dijo Rainbow Dash con confianza.

"¿Por qué debería ser tuyo? Yo le ofrecí de comer" dijo Applejack autoritariamente.

"Disculpen chicas, pero yo le he dado uno de mis mejores vestidos y generosidad" dijo Rarity tratando de lucirse.

"Uhm, bueno, Ángel y yo trabajamos duro para limpiar la biblioteca y darle algo para el almuerzo" dijo Fluttershy.

"Pues, yo le canté una canción a mi mejor amiga en el mundo para que me gane el boleto y pueda ir a la fiesta" dijo Pinkie algo enojada.

Luego todas comenzaron a juntarse y a discutir de nuevo, pero esta vez alrededor mío. Esto tendrá que acabar pronto, pensé. Puse mis dedos en mis sienes y levante un pie, para dar un pisotón fuerte en el suelo que se escucho en toda la biblioteca. Cuando hice esto todas se callaron al instante.

"Al fin, ya era hora de dejar esta pelea infantil ¿Acaso saben el esfuerzo psicológico que está poniendo ella para decidir a quién darle el boleto?" les dije a las 5, pero ninguna respondió "*Suspiro* Miren, déjenme decirles algo para que todas se tranquilicen"

Rainbow Dash saltó "Pero el boleto debe ser-"

"Déjenme. Decirles. Algo. Para que lo piensen"

Aproximadamente 2 horas después, Twilight apareció junto a Spike en la biblioteca con teletransportación, aunque él apareció algo chamuscado.

"Twilight, a la próxima advertirme cuando lo hagas" dijo Spike para sacudirse un poco y sacarse las manchas de quemaduras.

"Ahora es peor que antes. Rápido, cierra todo" dijo para ir de aquí a allá por la biblioteca cerrando puertas y ventanas. Al parecer no se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia porque yo estaba sentado en el suelo contra una pared y las chicas estaban en un balcón cerrado. Al terminar de apagar las luces y cerrar todo, me miró y luego a las chicas.

"AHHHHHHHHH" gritó tanto que casi me destroza el tímpano "No se que hacer. Intenté esforzarme para decidir a quién debía dárselo, pero no quiero que todas esten tristes y-"

"Tranquilizate terroncito. Ya lo hemos decidido" dijo Applejack bajando y acercándose a su amiga en el suelo "Yo ya no quiero ese boleto"

Twilight levantó la cabeza sorprendida ante esta declaración.

"Perdón querida. No queríamos poner toda esa presión en tí" dijo Rarity también bajando con su amiga "Yo tampoco lo quiero. La gala puede esperar"

"Se que no fué muy amable de nuestra parte, pero lo sentimos" dijo Fluttershy "Estaba muy emocionada que no tome en cuenta como te sentirías. Si te sirve de consuelo, yo tampoco lo quiero"

"Lo siento Twilight. Una mejor amiga no se cambia por un boleto para la mejor fiesta del mundo" dijo Pinkie casi entre lágrimas.

Vi que Dash comenzó a poner una sonrisa ganadora, hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Yo solo la seguí mirando, negando con la cabeza y con una cara de decepción.

"Pensándolo bien, creo que debo seguir practicando mis trucos" dijo Rainbow Dash con un casco en la nuca.

"Pero…. Entonces ninguna tendrá el boleto" dijo Twilight levantándose.

"Twilight, dejame decirte lo que les dije a ellas" le dije acercándome y agachándome junto a ella, poniendo una cara compasiva y una voz suave "Como te dije antes, en mi mundo darían lo que fuera por una oportunidad así. Imaginate esto. Una persona, o pony en este caso, es alguien rico que decide dar parte de su fortuna a alguien, pero debe decidir a quién. Muchos escuchan sobre esto y todos van por esa fortuna, y no se van a detener hasta conseguirla. En mi mundo, es como si les dieras una oportunidad de vivir o de que estén vivos, como si decidieras quién debe vivir. Estás sacrificando las vidas de los demás. No importa a quién salves, los demás sufrirán las consecuencias de tu decisión y solo uno quedará feliz porque lo dejaste vivir. Se que es algo horrible lo que digo, pero esto se relaciona con tu situación. Lo decides tú y solo tú, lo mejor que puedas. Así que ¿A quién le darás el boleto?"

Twilight se quedó pensativa por unos segundos y regresó con más confianza que antes "Spike, carta" dijo ella "Querida princesa: gracias por enviarme los boletos para la gala Aprendí que compartir es más difícil de lo que pensaba y que las cosas materiales no te hacen ganar su amistad. Así que gracias por las invitaciones, pero te las regreso a ambas"

"¿QUEEE?" dijeron las 5 al unísono.

"Si no podemos ir todas, yo tampoco" dijo Twilight.

"Pero Twilight, es la gala" dijo Rarity.

"No importa. Spike, enviala" le dijo Twilight a él. Spike abrió la ventana para prender fuego el pergamino con su llama y este saliera volando.

"Y ahí va. Bien, ahora que todo está resuelto, ABRAZO GRUPAL TODO EL MUNDOOO" dije para que todas se reunieran en un abrazo, yo formando parte de este. También tomé a Spike en el abrazo, y vi que este se ponía un dedo en la boca indicando asco. En ese momento, eructó un pergamino.

"Guau, que rápida respuesta" dijo Twilight abriendo el pergamino y leyéndolo "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" leyó y unos 6 boletos dorados cayeron de este.

Todas comenzaron a vitorear por la generosidad de la princesa "Ahora sí que sí podemos ir juntas" dijo Twilight. Su estómago gruño de nuevo.

Rarity escucho esto y dijo "Déjame invitarte a cenar" dijo para que todas comenzaran a reír y cada una se quedaba con su boleto.

Spike parecía algo decepcionado "¿Por qué yo no tengo?" dijo con algo de tristeza, y luego eructó otro pergamino y lo tomé.

"Casi se me olvidaba. Spike aquí tienes uno para tí" leí para darle el boleto a Spike, que este se emocionó tanto que comenzó a reír. Todos lo miramos y casi se sonroja por lo que acaba de hacer.

"Pero, aquí tengo dos" dijo él para mostrar que tenía dos boletos en garra, pero uno era más diferente de los demás.

"Hay más en la carta" dije y continué "Y también, para mi querido humano, le concedo el boleto dorado VIP para que asista a la gala como embajador e invitado especial, como visitante de otro planeta y/o universo. Saludos, princesa Celestia"

Terminé de leer la carta para ver que todos en la sala tenían las bocas abiertas del asombro "¿Que?" les pregunté.

"¿Boleto...?" dijo Rainbow Dash.

"¿...dorado…?" dijo Rarity.

"¿...VIP?" dijo Twilight a lo último.

Fin del capitulo 5.

Nota del autor:

Ahora sí que las cosas cambiaron un poco. Solo me pregunto si la música que pongo de fondo queda bien para las historias, ya que la que pongo de apertura es solo para que se escuche y despues se inicie la lectura, al igual que un opening (me hubiera gustado hacerlo dibujo animado). En fin, como los Zeldas...digo los Links de la música vi que antes no funcionaban, solo les puse el nombre lo más correcto posible para que apareciera esa canción a la primera. Solo comenten si les gusta o no, o sigan viendo esta historia hasta el final. Con la reflexión que hace hacerle a Twi dije que tenía una personalidad rara, pero eso es solo una parte de Star. Nos vemos compas Bronys, hasta la próxima.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6:** Problemas por aquí, problemas por allá…

A la mañana, me desperté más relajado de lo normal, pues creo que nunca había dormido tan tranquilamente en todos estos años. Sentía tanta energía, pero a cambio había otro vacío en mi cuerpo; así que me levanté, me puse la única ropa con la que vine a este mundo-dimensión o lo que sea y me dirigí al baño. Nunca entré a este, pero aún así Twilight me dijo donde estaba. Las cosas eran un tanto pequeñas desde donde yo podía verlas, estaban lógicamente hechas para ponys por lo que quejarme no serviría de nada. Al respirar profundamente sentí ese olor que de seguro todos conocen cuando no se bañan hace una semana, aunque no se si fue hace una semana pero era horrible.

Mientras me duchaba y lavaba los dientes al mismo tiempo me quedé pensando bajo el agua de la ducha. "Ese boleto VIP…. Si tanto les sorprendió es que debe ser demasiado especial como para ser llamado VIP. No bastaba con que sea dorado, sino que es un pase más especial que a la gala misma" pensé "Bueno, lo averiguaré cuando esté allá"

Al salir de la ducha mire mi ropa y no estaba en muy buenas condiciones "*suspiro* Tal vez Rarity pueda ayudarme con esto" dije para ponermela con algo de pena, casi sacaba el brazo por el agujero que tenía en el brazo izquierdo y la rompía más. Lo que me extrañaba es que, después de lo que pasó con los elementos y de que fuera afectado por estos, la profunda herida que tenía desapareció por completo y me sentía como nuevo. Saliendo del baño y ver el reloj de la mesa de noche, vi que eran más de las 12:30 y Twilight obviamente no estaba en la cama. Bajando las escaleras, me encontré con una Twilight en la mesa, algo molesta.

"Dilo, que me espero lo que dirás" dije con un tono cansado.

"Es tarde para estar dormido a estas horas. Solo por eso te perdiste el desayuno" dijo ella con su casco golpeando suavemente el suelo frenéticamente.

"Perdoooon, no se por qué me quedé dormido" le dije al bostezar.

"Intenté despertarte un total de 3 veces y no te levantabas"

"Bueno, pero todo ese tiempo dormido me dejó como nuevo. Creo que nunca me había sentido así" dije flexionando los brazos.

"Te has perdido el desayuno, pero como estoy acostumbrada con Spike, te dejé un poco de lo que sobró en la mesa" dijo para señalar la media jarra de jugo, la sesta con algo de pan y el frasco casi vacío de mermelada.

Levanté los hombros en señal de indiferencia y me dirigí a la mesa para el post-desayuno. Mientras desayunaba, Twilight me habló.

"Entonces ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer hoy?" preguntó ella.

"Hmmm. Tenía pensado ir a pasear un poco y hacer algunas cosas que tengo pendientes. Quizá encontrar algo para hacer" Esta situación es difícil cuando no hay celulares o consolas, ni siquiera televisión.

"Bueno, Spike fue a visitar a Rarity. Podrías ir a que no se meta en líos"

"Sí, de todas maneras tenía planeado ir allí. Tengo que pedirle un favor"

"¿Un favor, cuál?" dijo con una ceja levantada.

Señalé mi camiseta "Que me arregle esto o al menos que pueda hacerme otra nueva"

"Es cierto, no lo había notado y lo pasé por alto ¿Estas bien de la herida?" dijo intentando alcanzarme con sus cascos.

"Acaba de pasar hace dos días todo esto" dije con una expresión _de no me jodas _"Pero no te preocupes. Cuando los elementos me golpearon de alguna manera me sanaron" le dije con media sonrisa "Además, tendría que tener otro conjunto nuevo. No voy a estar todo el tiempo con la misma ropa"

"Cierto. Dijiste que los humanos van vestidos todo el tiempo" dijo con un casco en su barbilla.

"Esta está bastante sucia. Luego dime si tienes cosas para limpiarlas"

"No te preocupes, dejamelas a mí" dijo para agarrar mi ropa con su magia, pero la detuve.

"Hey hey hey espera"

"Ha cierto, decencia" dijo ella sonrojándose un poco.

"Bueno gracias por el desayuno. Me voy" dije para salir de la biblioteca.

"Que te vaya bien" dijo ella.

Después de varios minutos de caminar, llegué a la boutique de Rarity. Le hubiera preguntado antes a Twilight donde estaba pero me olvidé, y le hubiera preguntado a los demás ponys que estaban por las calles, pero mi defecto antisocial seguía presente. Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, hasta que escuche sonidos en el interior. Sonaban como que estaban apresurados.

"Rápido Spike, pásame la tela beige" dijo Rarity apresuradamente.

"Enseguida" dijo Spike.

Para ver qué pasaba exactamente, abrí la puerta y la típica campana sonó llamando la atención de Spike. Se tropezó y la tela voló por el aire cayendo encima de Rarity.

"Oh no, mi melena se arruinará" dijo mientras se movía para quitarse la tela de encima.

Me acerqué hasta ella y le quité todo el desastre "Disculpe ¿Puedo pasar a su humilde morada?" dije con algo de sarcasmo.

"Si, gracias querido. Bienvenido a la Boutique Carrusel" dijo mientras se arreglaba un poco y señalaba todo el lugar "Disculpa el desorden pero es que estoy algo ocupada con un vestido que tengo de encargo para mañana" Señaló el vestido que estaba en el maniquí junto al lío de coloridas telas en la mesa. Parecía un vestido simple, pero al ver los diagramas del atril vi que tenían varias decoraciones de encajes y colores muy específicos y similares.

"Si tanto está costando ¿No puedes decir que hay un retraso y que te den más tiempo?" dije tratando de dar una idea.

"Eso sería imposible. Es que este vestido va para un cliente muy importante y tendré suficientes fondos para hacer unos mejores y de más calidad" me dijo mientras organizaba las cosas de la mesa.

Miré a Spike por un momento y él me miró curioso "¿Te hace falta una mano extra?" dije girandome para ver a Rarity.

"¿Mano?" me dijo dudosa.

"Estas bellezas" dije mostrado mis manos y moviendo los dedos.

"Ahhh. Si, me vendría bien algo de ayuda pero ¿Sabes costura?" preguntó.

"Supongo que sé arreglármelas" dije con una ligera risa.

"En todo caso, puedes ayudar a Spike con los materiales" dijo señalandolo "Él me estuvo ayudando amablemente desde esta mañana"

Lo mire con una sonrisa de ojos medio cerrados y él solo se sonrojó "Bueno, ayudaré en lo que pueda"

"Perfecto. Ahora ¿Dónde dejé la agujas grandes" dijo para ponerse a buscar en el cajón del escritorio.

Yo me acerqué a Spike y me agache para susurrarle "Oye ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que haces?"

"Solo estoy tratando de ganarme su corazón ¿Recuerdas?" dijo susurrando también.

"¿Siendo siempre servicial? No funcionará a la larga. Quiza ella te atraiga pero si la sigues como perro faldero solo te verá como el mejor amigo que le ayuda siempre y solo quedarás en ridículo. Por ahora ayudala pero a la próxima intenta otra cosa que no sea esto" le dije y pareció entenderlo al poner una cara de sorpresa.

"¿Estás seguro?" me dijo.

"Eso o puedes seguir así. Tal vez funcione"

"De acuerdo. Gracias hermano"

"Ejem" Rarity hizo un gesto para llamar nuestra atención "Si ya terminaron su charla de sementales podrían ayudar a esta dama en apuros"

"Sí madame" dije para ponerme de pie y hacer un saludo militar.

Tuvimos que darnos prisa ya que ella y yo quisimos que esto terminara rápido pero que quedara lo más perfecto posible. Tuve también que ayudar cosiendo algunas partes del vestido y fueron las que me dieron la estrellita dorada del día.

"Hay algo que estaré haciendo de manera incorrecta" dijo Rarity.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunté para dejar mi trabajo de un lado del vestido.

"Las telas que me dijo que usara son bastante resistentes y es por eso que la costura que uso no las sostienen bien" dijo con aire de frustración "Nunca lidié con estos tipos de vestidos. Se me dan bien las prendas ligeras y medias, pero nunca hice de este tipo"

"¿Eres modista pero no sabes cómo es una costura que resista telas pesadas?"

"Que lo sea no quiere decir que sea experimentada"

"Pero Twilight me dijo que las cutie marks mostraban el gran talento de un pony"

"Nadie nace con la perfección querido"

"... ¿Sabes qué tipo de costura uso en este momento?"

"¿No tienes problemas?" me dijo sorprendida.

"Bueno, tal vez no sea la costura más hermosa, pero al intentarlo varias veces vi que la que normalmente se usa no funciona con telas así. Tuve que usar una que aprendí" le dije señalando mi parte "Es una costura que se cierra facil al tirar de la punta. No se el nombre exacto, pero se empieza uniendo los dos lados y avanzando para hacer una costura normal, se une con el otro lado para formar una X y se repite el proceso. Al tirar se une por completo y queda fijo"

Miré a Rarity, quien quedó maravillada por una costura tan simple y efectiva "Es increíble y además tan simple¿cómo es que sabes eso?"

"Bueno, como dije no es lo más elegante, porque está costura sirve también para cerrar heridas" dije y puso una pequeña cara de horror "Suena horrible por cómo lo digo pero es lo que aprendí"

"Es cierto, pero debería aprenderla" dijo para retomar su parte.

Una hora después el vestido quedó terminado y perfecto. Se veía como uno de esos vestidos del renacimiento pero algo más modernos.

"Uf, al fin se acabó" dije secándome el sudor de las manos.

"La verdad que terminamos mucho antes de lo que esperaba" dijo para mirar nuestra obra maestra con ojos maravillados "Muchas gracias a los dos, Star ¿Has venido para algo más que ayudar verdad?"

"Sí, quería preguntar si podrias hacerme otro conjunto de ropa. La que tengo ahora no está en muy buen estado que digamos" dije para señalar justo a mi hombro izquierdo. En ese momento, Rarity me abarcó.

"¡No puede ser! ¡¿Quien le haría esto a una prenda?!" dijo con drama.

"Solo es un pequeño recuerdo de mi llegada" dije rascándome una mejilla con un dedo "No solo eso, creo que voy a necesitar varios conjuntos si es que me voy a quedar aquí"

"*Exhalación de sorpresa* Me dará la oportunidad de diseñar ropa para otra raza" dijo con una felicidad que rivalizaría a la de Pinkie "Dame un momento, traeré mi equipo" dijo para subir las escaleras y volver con una cinta de medir, papel y pluma "Ponte ahí y podré empezar" señaló la plataforma "Primero tomaré tus medidas así que quítate lo que tienes"

"Ok" dije para empezar a desvestirme. Por la cuestión de decencia solo me quedé con mis boxers.

"Solo me llevará un momento" dijo para hacer flotar la cinta y comenzar a medir "Una pregunta ¿Por qué usas ropa todo el tiempo?" dijo mientras anotaba las medidas en el papel.

"Hay dos razones para que estemos con ropa todo el tiempo. Una es que nos protege del medio que nos rodea como la temperatura y otras cosas, y la otra; es por una cuestión de decencia. No podemos andar sin nada por ahí"

"Me parece algo raro. Nosotros los ponys acostumbramos a solo llevar algo para eventos importantes, pero me alegra mucho que los humanos vayan con estilo todo el tiempo"

"Bueno, si lo quieres llamar estilo…" dije y Spike se rió un poco.

Varios metros de cinta métrica después…

"Gracias Rarity. Luego pagaré por esto" dije con mi nuevo conjunto de ropa casual. Consistía de una remera blanca con brazos y hombros de color púrpura, unos vaqueros mezclilla y las mismas zapatillas que tenía. Lo gracioso era que la remera tenía al lado derecho del pecho la cutie mark de Twilight y los pantalones tenían a un costado la de Rarity.

"No hace falta, con la ayuda que me diste es suficiente. Un pequeño toque personal y también otro para saber quién es tu dueña" dijo cómicamente señalando las marcas de la ropa.

"Jajajaaa" me reí con sarcasmo "Gracias por el cumplido" me despedí y seguí mi camino fuera de la boutique.

Mientras caminaba me puse a pensar "¿Ahora qué? Algo para haceeeeeeeerrrr… Ya sé. Veré si Applejack necesita ayuda. De todos modos le pedí trabajo" pensé para poner rumbo a la granja.

Al llegar busqué a Applejack por el campo de manzanos y efectivamente la encontré, aunque se veía algo cansada mientras pateaba los árboles. Salte la valla y me acerque a ella.

"Hola jefa" la saludé.

"¿Eh? ¿Quién?" dijo mientras sacudía su cabeza "Ah, eres tú Star" dijo para terminar con un gran bostezo "no hace falta que me llames jefa, estamos... *bostezo* entre amigos"

"Aún así eres mi jefa pero nunca debo faltar el respeto" dije. Al observarla un poco más noté que tenía ojeras y su pelo estaba algo desordenado. Tal vez sea normal por trabajar en una granja, pero el resto daba una mala señal "Será tonto de mi parte preguntar pero ¿Te sientes bien?"

"Sip no necesito ayuda… para cosechar… estas ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" dijo para quedarse dormida en el acto.

"Otra vez está pasando" dijo una voz de detrás mío. Al darme vuelta, Big Mac venía en nuestra dirección "Le dije que no debía hacerlo sola" dijo mientras caminaba cuidadosamente. Los vendajes alrededor del lomo ya lo decían todo pero…

"Hola Mac. ¿Herido por el trabajo o por un percance de la vida?" dije tratando de animar el ambiente.

"Solo fue en el trabajo. Pero más preocupado deberíamos estar por mi hermana" dijo para acercarse a Applejack "Hermanita despierta" dijo mientras la sacudía.

"No necesito ayuda dije" dijo al despertarse sobresaltada y agitar su cabeza una vez más "Pienso hacer esto sola y ningún pony me detendrá"

"Hola" dijo Twilight cuando llegó y se nos acercó "Fui a lo de Rarity y no te encontré ¿Qué sucede?" dijo con duda.

"Parece que el orgullo de la jefa alcanzó tal nivel que no quiere ayuda para trabajar" le informé con un tono sarcástico.

"Applejack ¿Qué está sucediendo?"

"Debo recolectar todas las manzanas del campo y estoy yo sola, y lo haré yo sola" le dijo Applejack con una voz molesta.

"Applejack, recuerda que yo soy el trabajador nuevo y debo ayudarte en esta situación" le dije tratando de que se calmara.

"Yo ya tomé… mi decisión" me dijo apuntándome con un casco.

"Entonces no me dejas opción" dije para proceder a tomarla y acunarla entre mis brazos. Sorpresivamente, era más ligera de lo que pensaba.

Ella se sorprendió al igual que su hermano y Twilight, con la diferencia de que ella se sonrojó. "¿Qu-qué-qué estás haciendo? ¡Bájame ahora!"

No le hice caso y empeze a mecerla de un lado a otro mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna "Dormirás, soñarás, y ojalá no despiertes.." Hubo que admitir que también estaba algo avergonzado, pero parecía tan tierno que no pude resistirme por la situación. Vaya mentalidad la mía. Para mi sorpresa, no se resistió. Es más, de a poco puso su cabeza en mi pecho y se quedó dormida al instante. Parecía que el cansancio le ganó.

"Awwwww, es como un tierno bebecito" dije como si le hablara a un bebé "Mac ¿Donde es su habitación?" le pregunté.

"Ha. Al entrar, subes las escaleras, la tercera habitación del pasillo de la derecha" me dijo saliendo de la sorpresa.

"Gracias" dije dirigiéndome a la casa. Llegué y entré cuidadosamente para ver si había alguien dentro y solo me encontré a Applebloom en la sala de estar.

"Hola Sr. Star" dijo y miró a su hermana en mis brazos "¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¡¿Mi hermana se lastimó?!" dijo alterada.

"Shhhhh. Solo está dormida por esforzarse mucho" le dije susurrando "Y por favor, no Sr. Star, que me hace sentir viejo"

"Ups, lo siento" dijo susurrando "Te acompaño hasta su habitación" dijo mientras me indicaba a donde ir. "Mi hermana trabaja con mucho esfuerzo, así que esto es común que le pase" me dijo mientras subíamos las escaleras cuidadosamente.

"¿Siempre que alguien de la familia no está disponible lo hace sola?" pregunté.

"Solo a veces"

Llegamos y la coloqué en la cama. Nos fuimos con mucha discreción para no despertarla y cerramos la puerta detrás nuestro.

"¿Sabes qué? Deberías cuidar de ella. No quiero que se enoje cuando despierte" le dije.

¿Por qué, qué sucedió?"

"Después te cuento lo que pasó. Gracias" le dije para volver con los demás.

"Bueno, todo arreglado. Tengo trabajo que hacer"

"Eyup. Suerte con eso. No te lastimes" dijo Mac para volver a la casa.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" me preguntó Twilight.

"Vendría bien ¿Estás libre?" le pregunté.

"Applejack es mi amiga y no le importará que le ayudemos un poco con este problema"

"Queras decir problemota" dije para señalar el resto del campo que todavía no se cosechó. Todavía quedaba mucho, pero ella no se sorprendió.

"No será un problema que no pueda solucionar" dijo con algo de orgullo en su voz.

"No entiendo de donde sacas tanta confianza"

"Tuve problemas tal vez más grandes que estos"

"Ok. De paso esto me servirá para entrenar más"

"¿Obsesionado con el entrenamiento?" me preguntó.

"No, solo siento que debería mejorar mi estado físico" dije mientras me estiraba "Además lo necesitaré más adelante"

"¿Qué?"

"Nada. Vamos" dije para ponernos manos y cascos a la obra.

Unas horas despues: Ubicación ?

"Se-se-señor" dijo un pony cubierto con una capa y capucha mientras avanzaba hasta la mesa de una sala oscura. El pony tenía una voz algo aguda, como la de un viejo, y un movimiento con algo de nerviosismo.

"¿Qué quieres? Más te vale sea importante" dijo una figura en la oscuridad del otro lado de la mesa con una voz grave y calmada, que inspiraba miedo "Estoy ocupado leyendo"

"E-e-e-es tal y como lo predijo la-la-la-la cebra. Ha llegado" dijo inclinándose ante quien parecía ser su amo.

"Hum. Sabía que confiar en esa adivina era importante" dijo mientras cerraba el libro y lo dejaba en la mesa.

"Es lo que se e-e-e-esperaba de usted señor. Usted es un genio de-de-de verdad"

"Esta espera me estaba matando. Después de mil años, al fín, ese tonto apareció"

"¿Deberíamos actuar a-a-ahora mi señor?"

"No, aún no. ¿No recuerdas lo que nos dijo?"

"No ¡Lo siento mucho señor! ¡Perdone mi insolencia por favor!"

"No te preocupes. Es normal que después de mucho te olvidaras. Debemos esperar lo suficiente, hasta que se haga más fuerte y luego podremos proceder con el plan"

"¿Debería seguir vi-vigilandolo?"

"Deberías. No se que estas esperando"

"S-si-si mi señor. Lo siento señor" dijo para retirarse con cautela.

"Tanta espera ha valido la pena. Su misma existencia será lo que lo lleve a sufrir una vez más" dijo mientras se levantaba, caminando hasta la ventana y mirando afuera hacia el anochecer "Y me darás lo que tanto he anhelado conseguir... ¡EL PODER!"

Fin del capitulo 6

Nota del autor:

Hola muchachada. Siento mucho no haber subido capítulo estas semanas, ya que estuve "un poco muy" ocupado con asuntos de secundaria, ya que no paro de vivir al límite (Si saben a lo que me refiero). Sabrán disculparme, mi vida es un tanto complicada. Pero basta de hablar de mi. Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado. Si les gustó, sigan esta historia y/o comenten para ver qué les pareció o como les está pareciendo, me ayudará para seguir con este fanfic. Nos vemos compas bronies. Que la magia de la amistad los acompañe.


	7. Capitulo 7

Capítulo 7: Solo rumores, ¿no?

(Música de apertura: Infinite theme versión 2 min) www. youtube watch?v=XKjOJuPjiu4

Punto de vista Twilight

Mientras almorzaba tranquilamente, leía el periódico y encontré un artículo que me llamó la atención. "La criatura de otro mundo: el extraño ser conocido como humano está conviviendo entre nosotros como si fuera uno más. Las fuentes indican que actualmente vive en la biblioteca de Ponyville junto a una pony llamada Twilight Sparkle y su pequeño dragón. Para una invasión o solo querrá conquistarnos? Si ya controla a la Princesa Celestia, no podremos hacer nada al respecto "

Al terminar de leer me molesté un poco. "No puedo creer que hablen así de él, no ha hecho nada malo" pensé "... aún" Esto último me dejó con algo de preocupación "¿Y si en verdad está siendo amigable y solo está fingiendo? Él me contó que su especie antes conquistó todo el planeta, aunque eso significaba ir en contra de los suyos "Estaba comenzando a alterarme pero inmediatamente traté de calmarme" Tranquila Twilight. Solo es un periódico, no dice siempre la verdad ... ... ¿Verdad? "

Justo después, Star estaba bajando las escaleras y mi cuerpo se puso tieso.

"Hola Crepúsculo" dijo mientras se estaba estirando "La historia ecuestre es interesante pero me duermo apenas voy por las 20 páginas" dijo para dirigirse a la cocina, donde estaba Spike "Hola hermano ¿Qué hay de almorzar?"

"Hay pizza con rodajas de tomate en la mesa", dijo Spike mientras sacaba la otra del horno.

"Gracias" le dijo Star. Vino hasta la mesa y se sentó. "Ahora Spike y yo nos consideramos hermanos ¿De alguna manera ustedes lo son?" me dijo

Salí de mi trance sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza "Ha ehhh sí. Se puede decir que de alguna manera lo que somos" dije pero mi voz sonaba algo nervioso.

Me miró por unos segundos y consideró "¿Lo adoptaste?"

Intenté calmarme para no ser tan obvia "No no, Yo lo hice nacer del huevo" el nerviosismo de mi voz era más leve.

"Dejame adivinar ¿Magia?"

"Sí, exacto"

No dijo más y comenzó a comer pizza "Mmmmm. No se que tiene la comida de este mundo pero es riquisima"

Aún tenía algo de precaución y yo alguna vez pensé tanto en las posibilidades, que no me di cuenta de que me comí la mayoría de la pizza. Al terminar de almorzar, tomé un libro y yo estaba dirigiendo a la puerta para salir, pero Star me dejó "¿Dónde vas?"

Me detuve en seco "Ehhhh voy al parque para leer un poco"

"Te acompaño, quiero-"

"¡Nonono iré yo sola!" el pánico me estaba ganando.

"... Quiero intentar perfeccionar mi entrenamiento" dijo con una voz calmada "No te molestaré, solo estaré cerca" me dijo al levantarse del asiento.

"Oh ... Bien ... Vamos" dije aún nerviosa. Mientras salía pensé "Debo calmarme. Si me descubre no se que me podría pasar"

Al llegar al parque, yo estaba a punto de sentar, cuando Star me interrumpió de nuevo.

"Twilight, de casualidad ¿Existe magia para hacer un muñeco de entrenamiento?"

Me pregunté por qué me dijo eso pero le respondí "Sí. Se puede clonar un objeto o pony y hacer que se mueva como un muñeco ¿Por qué?"

"¿Podrías hacer un pony para entrenar?"

En ese momento, la respuesta me cayó como una piedra. "De seguro que quiere aprender a combatir contra ponys" pensé. Debía responder rapido "Ehhhh ¿Por qué no pruebas contra uno que sea humano?" dije con nerviosismo.

"Hmmmm. Me vale" dijo.

"Entonces puede que sea cierto" pensé "Estará tratando de comenzar una invasión a Equestria. Tranquila Twilight, de momento se su amiga y todo saldrá bien. De momento veré cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones"

*flashback*

"Se que crees que estoy en el bando de esta yegua loca, pero debes confiar en mí" dijo el humano.

*fin del flashback*

"Aunque me dijo que confiara…" pensé.

"Equestria a Twilight. Responde Twilight" me dijo y volví a la realidad "Te has quedado pensante unos 5 minutos exactos ¿todo bien?"

"Si si, solo intentaba recordar el hechizo" dije para rodearlo de magia y comenzar.

"Es como si me diera un calambre total" dijo mientras se miraba el cuerpo.

Al terminar, una copia de él surgió de su cuerpo con un destello mágico, pero este tenía una fina aura de magia alrededor.

"Puedes darle ordenes y solo dura 2 horas. No puedo hacer otro después de 24 ya que cuesta hacerlo" le dije.

"Gracias Twi" me dijo mientras levantaba su dedo ¿"pulgar"? hacia mí y se alejaba con su clon hacia la parte vacía del parque.

Punto de vista Star

Mientras me dirigía a un lugar del parque espacioso me puse a pensar "Ha estado algo distante hoy. Me pregunto si hice algo malo. Porque, en serio no sé"

Dejé que mi copia se quedará frente mío mientras pensaba en alguna rutina de entrenamiento "Creo que debería empezar por lo básico ¿No? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo es que funciona?" dije mientras lo miraba pensando cómo es que le doy ordenes. A primera vista se parecía a mí, pero su mirada era casi muerta. Aunque no era tan diferente de la mía. Unos segundos después de pensarlo, decidí usar un comando simple "Bien. Defiéndete de mis ataques"

Justo después de que dijera eso, tomó la misma posición de lucha que yo y solo se quedó ahí.

"Parece que imita todos mis movimientos, incluso mi posición"

Decidí usar una más diferente para probar si "mi" defensa era buena. Puse la pierna derecha extendida adelante y la mano derecha la puse por encima de la frente estando abierta. Esto me daba más equilibrio al intentar atacar por debajo de la defensa. Comencé atacando con un gancho izquierdo y sorpresivamente se cubrió con la derecha, desvió mi puño y me dió en el estómago con su izquierda. Efectivamente, me dolió, y mucho; tanto que tuve que poner mis manos en el mismo mientras quedaba de rodillas.

"Sip. Tengo buena defensa" dije con algo de dolor mientras agonizaba exageradamente "Y también soy fuerte o ¿Solo soy muy débil?" me reincorporé y tome su misma posición "Esta vez sí. Atácame y defiéndete"

Comenzó rápidamente a atacarme alternando entre puños y patadas. Mi principal objetivo sería aprender a cubrir todo ataque y mejorar mis reflejos, y debo decir que en verdad lucho enserio. Cada golpe que recibía dolía, así que practique desviarlos. La copia se tambaleaba un poco al perder el equilibrio cuando paraba cada ataque, pero se estabilizaba rápido. Parecía que, a pesar de hacer esfuerzo físico, la copia no presentaba signos de cansancio, no era un ser viviente de todas maneras. Lo malo es que yo sí los tengo. Debía darle al menos un golpe que conectara, pero su defensa era igual de buena.

"No creo que se descuide" pensé "Tengo que tumbarlo"

Intenté hacer lo que hacen algunos luchadores en películas. Esquivé un puñetazo agachandome y con una patada baja lo dejé en el suelo. Creí que con esto ganaría pero no me esperaba lo siguiente. Puso las manos en el suelo detrás de la cabeza, retrajo las piernas y de un impulso con ellas se puso de pie nuevamente.

"También hace movimientos que yo no puedo lograr" Con este último pensamiento me distraje. Estando de pie, hizo un giro saltando y ejecutó una patada tornado. Apenas pude cubrirme, esta vez me dejó en el suelo.

Jadeando, tuve que agarrarme el hombro. No estaba fracturado, solo dolía; esas tres patadas no podía hacerlas yo pero mi copia sí.

"Jeje. Jejejejeje. Esto sí es un reto" me reí mientras me incorporaba. Una sonrisa y un ceño fruncido adornaban mi rostro.

Punto de vista Twilight

1 hora despues

Mientras leía mi libro tranquila, miraba como Star peleaba, al menos pude fascinarme con todos esos movimientos. Tal vez me darían una ventaja para cuando quiera hacernos daño.

"Hola Twilight" dijo una voz al lado mio. Era Pinkie.

"Oh hola Pinkie ¿Qué haces?"

"Solo paseaba por el parque porque algo me decía que estarías aquí así que dije ¿Porque no visitar a mi amiga Twilight? Ya de paso buscaría a mi amiga Rainbow Dash porque le quería decir algunas cosas y… ¿Qué miras?" me dijo, solo para entender lo ultimo.

"¿Yo?... Oh si. Solo estoy leyendo un poco"

"Pero… Hace rato que estás mirando a Star"

"Shhhhhh Pinkie. Lo estoy observando. En el diario leí sobre él y creen que es una amenaza para Equestria. Y lo que hace ahora da mucho que sospechar" dije mientras me escondía detrás del apoyo del banco.

"¿Qué hace?" preguntó para mirar en su dirección "*Inhalación de sorpresa* Hay otro Star que es igualito a él, pero están peleando entre sí ¡Eso Star, demuestrale que eres el verdadero a ese que se parece a tí!"

Rápidamente tomé a Pinkie y la oculté junto a mi "Pinkie, es solo una copia de él. Me pidió que creara una para que pudiera entrenar, lo que me da las sospechas de que se quiere preparar para invadirnos" Me giré para ver a Star que seguía luchando contra su clon y parecía que iba perdiendo. Escucho una risa proveniente de Pinkie y me dí vuelta para mirarla. Se estaba riendo energéticamente tirada en el suelo. "Pinkie ¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Jijiji, Twilight tontita. Si fuera malvado ya habría hecho algo malo. Además solo está haciendo ejercicio con su yo falso. Por suerte traigo unos muffins que esta mañana preparé, deben tener hambre los dos" dijo para sacar una caja de muffins de la nada e ir hacia donde Star.

"¡Pinkie no!" dije para detenerla pero no me escuchó.

Se le acercó dando brincos y dijo "Hola Starti ¿Quieres? Los preparé hoy"

Star paró de luchar al igual que su clon "Pinkie hola… Espera ¿Starti?" dijo levantando una ceja.

"Como somos amigos debo llamarte con un nombre de mejores amigos"

"Hmmmm. Entonces yo te llamareeeeeee…...Pinks" dijo tomando un muffin y comiendolo "¡Hmm! ¡Em vedad, no je que ziene la gomiha de agi, beo eda mu dica!" dijo con un pedazo del muffin en la boca, lo que me hizo reir un poco.

"Ajajaja, cuidado me llueven las migas" dijo Pinkie cubriendose. Tomó un muffin y también lo comió "Me vengade. Abuabuabuabua" dijo para que intencionalmente le cayeran migas a Star.

Él termino de comer "Hey no desperdicies que tengo hambre" dijo tomando otro y comiéndolo.

Esta escena y lo que dijo pinkie me dieron algo en que pensar. ¿En verdad no es malo y me estaba volviendo paranoica? Pinkie es un pony casi inocente. Creo que debería preguntarle cuál es su intención en realidad, pero creo que sería mejor ponerlo a prueba con las demás.

Las 2 horas ya habían pasado y el clon se desvaneció en un Puff mágico. Cuando Star se dió cuenta, se echó al suelo respirando pesadamente. Me acerqué para comprobar y, efectivamente, estaba cansado.

"Ahhh, duele como el infierno" dijo mientras sus extremidades estaban estiradas.

"¿Quieres que te ayude a levantarte?"

"Yo puedo, solo… dame unos 5 minutos y podré hacerlo"

Debía comprobar si las demás confiaban en él. Podríamos ir al mercado, Applejack estaría allí vendiendo su mercadería. Siendo el elemento de la honestidad sabrá sus intenciones.

"¿Sabes? Podríamos ir de paseo por el mercado para que conozcas un poco más de Ponyville" dije sonando lo más disimulada posible.

"Je estupendo, porque sigo con hambre después de todo ese ejercicio" dijo levantando el pulgar.

Luego de un rato, caminamos directos hacia el mercado. Habían varios ponys que nos vieron llegar y esperaba a que nos dijeran algo, pero no fue así. Solo nos vieron llegar y solo siguieron con lo suyo.

"Esto es raro" pensé "¿Es que acaso nadie leyó el diario de hoy? ¿No creen que Star es una amenaza?" Solo algunos ponys se volteaban para saludarnos y nada más. "Esto me asusta cada vez más ¿Y si en verdad están todos bajo un hechizo de control mental? No, no es posible. Él me dijo que en su mundo no tienen magia"

"Twilight, terrón de azúcar ¿Todo está en orden?"

Me sumí tanto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado al puesto de manzanas de Applejack.

"Esta algo distraída, seguro que es algo importante. No la juzgo. Yo también me aislo del mundo, a veces" le dijo Star a Applejack.

"Bien, solo espero que no sea nada grave" me dijo ella.

"No no, no es nada de qué preocuparse ejejeje" dije algo nerviosa. Justo en ese momento miré hacia donde Star y me miró con una expresión en blanco. Podía sentir que cada célula de mi cuerpo me gritaba peligro, pero no podía moverme. Se encogió ligeramente de hombros y se volvió hacia Applejack.

"Por cierto ¿No estas enojada por lo de la otra vez?" le dijo a ella con una mano detrás de la cabeza y una expresión avergonzada.

"Para nada. Es solo que… a veces debo saber que tengo ponys que pueden ayudarme si lo necesito" dijo también con algo de vergüenza.

"Pero en este caso es un ser de otra galaxia" dijo Star mientras apuntaba hacia arriba con una sonrisa.

Los dos se rieron al unísono. Justo en ese momento, recordé por qué lo llevé hasta aquí. Debía probar que ella pueda preguntarle sobre el tema. Si ella me dijo que puede saber si un pony está mintiendo, podría funcionar con un humano. "Espero que funcione"

"Bueno ¿Me darías una de tus-"

"Lo siento Star ¿Nos disculpas un minuto?" dije interrumpiendolo, tomando a Applejack e ir un poco más lejos de él.

"¿Qué corrales sucede?" me dijo ella con una cara de duda.

"¿Es que no leíste lo que dicen? Dicen que Star es probablemente una criatura que en verdad lo que quiere hacer es conquistarnos" le dije susurrando.

"¡¿Lo que dice el diario?!"

"¡Shhhhhhh! Nos escuchará"

"Twilight, pero ese-"

"Solo quiero que le preguntes si en verdad quiere conquistar Equestria y dime si es verdad o no"

"Pero Twilight, es que ese diario-"

"No importa el diario, solo ve y dile" dije empujandola para que vaya a preguntarle.

Me miró con una cara algo enojada, pero se dio vuelta y fue donde Star. Si Applejack lo logra y dice que es verdad, lo encerraré en una burbuja mágica para que no pueda escapar.

"Oye Star ¿Acaso… tienes la intención de invadir Equestria?" le preguntó.

"¿Eh?¿Invadir?¿Por qué?"

"Solo dime si sí o no"

"Ehhhh...Nop?" dijo con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados.

Ella lo miró fijamente por unos instantes "Gracias, perdon por preguntar" le dijo bajando un poco su sombrero.

"No hay de qué?" dijo él.

Applejack se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta mí con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Applejack?" pregunté con preocupación.

"...No se si esta mintiendo"

"...¿Queee?" Estaba perdida. Me dijo que no sabía si mentía. El elemento de la honestidad "No debes hablar en serio"

"Te lo digo en serio" dijo con una cara en blanco "Pero no creo que él esté aquí para eso. Es solo un po….. un humano perdido en Equestria. Además, quería decirte que el diario de Ponyville es- Oye ¿Adónde vas?"

Estaba algo preocupada. Debia encontrar una manera de hacerlo cantar sus verdaderas intenciones. Esto se complicaría un poco, pero podría pedirle ayuda a Fluttershy; ella es una pony amable y de seguro podrá descubrir qué está tramando.

"¿Qué pasó ahí atrás?" me preguntó Star.

"Nada importante, solo cosas sobre manzanas" dije agitando un casco "Debo ir a lo de Fluttershy. Si quieres puedes venir"

"...Vale. Pero antes…" dijo Star para volver con Applejack "Déjame que compre algo para el camino"

Algunos Cm más tarde

"Entonces: Fluttershy vive cerca del bosque que antes entramos, que está lleno de criaturas peligrosas al acecho y es completamente desconocido, cuidando animales salvajes?" pregunto Star mientras iba a mi lado comiendo una de las manzanas que compró.

"Exactamente. Ella cuida a los animales que necesitan ayuda cada vez que están heridos o les da de comer"

"Hmm. Ahora entiendo"

"¿Que cosa?"

"Cuando la primera vez que nos vimos se preocupó por mi al ver la herida de mi brazo. Ahora me siento como si hubiera sido un animal indefenso"

"Es parte de ella preocuparse por los demás, no por nada es-"

"El elemento de la amabilidad" dijimos al unísono.

"Sí" dijo Star con una pequeña sonrisa "La verdad que fue muy amable de su parte" se agarró el hombro "Nadie se ha preocupado tanto por mi" dijo con una voz grave.

Esto me dio un poco de gracia. Me hizo pensar si en verdad estaba bien lo que estaba tratando de hacer, tal vez lo estaba acusando sin ningún fundamento. Por todo lo que vi y escuche, no parecía tener intención alguna de hacernos daño. Aún así debía comprobar del todo si era cierto o no.

"¿Llegamos?" dijo Star sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Eh si, ya estamos aquí"

Punto de vista Star

Llegamos a lo que es la cabaña de Fluttershy, una pequeña y modesta casa justo al lado del bosque Everfree ¿Quién se atrevería a poner su casa justo en el límite del bosque más peligroso del lugar, donde albergan animales de todo tipo? Nada más ni nada menos que una cuidadora de animales.

"¿Hola Fluttershy?" dijo Twilight tocando la puerta de la cabaña.

Se escucharon algunos pasos dentro, hasta que la puerta fue abierta. Allí estaba Fluttershy.

"Oh. Hola Twilight" dijo con su típica y suave voz "¿Que te trae por aquí?"

"Quería ver si necesitabas ayuda con tus animales, Star vino conmigo también para ayudar"

"¿Vino Star?" dijo para mirar detrás de Twilight.

Y ahí estaba yo, saludando con una mano "Hola" dije.

Tímidamente se acercó a mi "Um, hola Star ¿todo esta correcto?" dijo señalando mi hombro.

"¿Hm? Ah sí, pero ya es cosa del pasado. Nada que unos rayos mágicos no hayan podido arreglar" dije para estirar mi brazo y que se escuchara un ligero tronido del mismo.

Fluttershy se sorprendió por este sonido y nuevamente me abarcó, solo que esta vez no estaba en el suelo "¡¿Qué ocurrió?!¡¿Estas bien?!¡¿No se rompió?!" dijo mientras ella entraba en pánico flotando con sus alas, revisando mi brazo.

"Sísísí, no te preocupes" dije agarrandola debajo de los hombros para calmarla "Pasa siempre, casi todo mi cuerpo hace ese sonido al estirarme. Mira" dije para soltarla y empezar a tronar todos mis huesos, tanto los de las manos, cuello, espalda y piernas.

"Oh, lo siento" dijo con algo de vergüenza en su rostro.

"No pasa nada, pero te preocupas demasiado. No digo que esté mal pero me siento algo incomodo ver que te preocupas mucho"

"Um, bueno, es mi trabajo el cuidar animales pero, me molestaría mucho al ver un poni herido y que no pueda hacer nada al respecto"

"Y yo, me siento mal el que no pueda hacer nada cuando alguien necesita ayuda"

Hubo un incomodo silencio por unos segundos.

"Bueno, no se queden aquí afuera. Pasen por favor" dijo Fluttershy ofreciéndonos pasar.

"Después de ustedes" dije.

Al entrar, mi nariz captó ese olor a animal de granja aunque más diferente, con una mezcla de olores a flores. Se podía sentir ese ambiente hogareño y un ambiente pacífico, como cuando vas a casa de tus abuelos.

"Les serviré té. Bueno… si es que quieren" dijo Fluttershy.

"Gracias Fluttershy" dijo Twilight.

"No gracias Fluttershy, nunca fui gran fan del té" dije rascandome la mejilla con un dedo.

"Tengo galletas también"

"...Gracias entonces" dije tratando de ser educado.

Después de que Twilight y Fluttershy charlaran un rato, mientras tomaban su té, nos acompañó a la parte trasera de su casa. La parte de atrás de su casa era un pequeño descampado con un pequeño patio rodeado con vallas. Dentro de este había un pequeño gallinero y un jardín de flores.

"Tengo que darle de comer a los animales dentro de poco así que me encantaría que puedan ayudarme. Solo….. no les tengan miedo, no les haran nada"

Desde la lejanía se podían ver animales de todos los tipos, aves, ardillas, serpientes, conejos y un oso. Fluttershy salió con algunas canastas llenas de frutas, verduras y ¿carne?. El ser cuidadora de un zoo unipersonal es algo duro.

Los animales de a poco tomaban su lugar en el jardín, al parecer esperando su comida.

"Si quieren pueden ayudarme, solo pongan un poco de lo que hay en las canastas frente a su respectivo animal" dijo para empezar a repartir lo que tenía.

Si esto fuera un juego diría que esta misión secundaria tiene la dificultad más fácil, pensé.

Tomé un poco de semillas y algunas verduras para darle a los animales herbívoros y, efectivamente sucedió. Al acercarme a ellos, se escondieron detrás del oso, quien también estaba algo asustado; lo cual me pareció irónico. Fluttershy vio esto y se puso junto a mí.

"Chicos, no le teman, no les hará nada. Él es Star y solo les dará de comer" le dijo ella a los animales. Parecía que se miraban entre ellos, y entonces el oso dio un paso al frente.

Punto de vista Twilight

Me quedé atrás esperando a ver qué le pasaba a los animales cuando Star les diera de comer. Lo que me esperé es que se alejaran y es justo lo que pasó.

Manteniendo una mirada seria pensé "Si le muestro criaturas indefensas, de seguro lo tiento a que les haga algo malo. Perdoname Fluttershy, te aseguro que ni les tocará un solo pelo a los animales, pero es una forma de que muestre sus verdaderos colores"

Punto de vista Star

Dejé lo que tenía donde estaba y tomé algunos peces que había en la canasta, dejándolos frente al oso. Se aproximó para comer con algo de temor pero se calmó al comenzar. Justo en ese momento, mi cuerpo decía que no pero mi cerebro decía intentalo. Extendí una mano hacia la cabeza del oso y lo acaricié. Al principio se tensó un poco por el repentino toque, pero se calmó cuando le rascaba detrás de las orejas y siguió comiendo.

Los demás animales se sorprendieron y decidieron acercarse a mí. Poco a poco los animales estaban recibiendo su ración de comida y también una caricia que parecía gustarles. Pensando que habíamos terminado, sentía algo golpeando mi pie. Era el mismo conejo blanco de antes, que me estaba pateando violentamente repetidas veces. Al parecer no le habíamos dado su comida, por alguna razón estaba algo enojado.

"Ángel, noo" le dijo Fluttershy a Ángel, pero la detuve haciendo una señal para que se detenga y golpeando mi pecho en señal de "Yo me encargo".

"¿Quieres tu comida Angel?" dije sacudiendo una zanahoria como un péndulo.

Angel cambió su semblante enojado a uno hambriento mientras extendía sus patitas para alcanzar su comida con pequeños saltitos.

"Primero es Disculpas y después Por favor" dije con una cara presumida.

Ángel se cruzó de patas con una expresión enojada.

"Vamos pequeño bribón. Es fácil, solo son dos cosas" le dije con una sonrisa.

Se dio vuelta dándome la espalda.

Fluttershy intervino "Ángel, haz caso pequeñín. Yo no te he enseñado esos modales" dijo con una expresión seria.

Angel pareció contenerse ya que se encogió un poco, pero desistió y se acercó. Juntó sus patas y me miró un poco triste.

"Ya dijo lo siento y por favor" me dijo Fluttershy.

"¿Ves? Ten" dije dándole unas zanahorias extra.

Al instante se puso muy contento y las agarró sin dudar ni un segundo. Se alejó de nosotros pero fue detenido por Fluttershy.

"Ángel, se dice gracias" dijo ella.

Él solo se detuvo para mirarme y luego me dio la espalda de nuevo con un resoplido.

"Espero que no siempre sea así" dije con una cara de poker.

"Oh no. Él solo es así con los nuevos. Espero que no te haya ofendido o lastimado" me dijo ella.

"Nhe. Creo que estoy acostumbrado a que los demás sean desagradecidos" dije cruzado de brazos.

"Eso está mal. Incluso si no le agradecen a un po… un… humano tan amable como tu"

"Eso es lo único malo. Hay veces que soy... muy amable con la gente"

"Bueno, yo pude ver eso. Eres un poco como yo. Cuando interactuaste con los animales pude ver cómo desprendias amabilidad"

"Pero… si al principio se alejaron de mí"

"Eso es por muchas razones. La primera es que, para ellos eres una criatura desconocida y muy alta. Segundo, los animales pueden sentir qué tan fuerte es otro animal y… espero no te ofenda, pero para los animales, desprendes mucho poder"

"... ¿En serio?" dije con una duda notable en mi cara.

"Hm hmm" asintió con la cabeza "Y la tercera es que, los animales transmiten sus sentimientos por el contacto físico. Parecían muy tiernos cuando los acariciaste"

"Si la memoria no me falla, creo que nunca acaricié a un oso antes. Creo que ya he hecho todo en esta vida"

"... ¿Podría… pedirte… otro favor?" me dijo Fluttershy mirando para otro lado.

"¿Hm?"

"Si no te molesta ¿Pu…..ac…..mi….sa?" dijo con una voz aguda.

"¿Mande?" Me acerqué para escuchar más.

"¿Pu…..a…..m….?" dijo con una voz aún más aguda.

Me acerqué aún más "Otra vez"

"¿Puedes acariciar mi cabeza?"

Sin rechistar, puse mi mano sobre su cabeza y comencé a acariciar su melena. Rascandole detras de las orejas, puso una expresión feliz y algo avergonzada en su rostro.

Punto de vista Twilight

Esto no lo podía creer. Fluttershy dijo que era alguien amable. Y lo peor, no supe si es un ser malvado o no. "Tendré que hacerlo yo misma. Haré que lo escupa, lo encerraré si es necesario"

Varios minutos después

Estábamos llegando a la biblioteca y yo estaba preparada mentalmente para lo que estaba por venir. Al entrar, Star comenzó a estirarse.

"Bueno, debería darme una ducha. Estoy que huelo horrible" dijo para después suspirar profundamente "Me gustaría que mañana o algun otro dia pudieras hacer ese hechizo de clonación para seguir entrenando ¿Podrías Twi-" dijo para darse la vuelta y mirarme.

Mi expresión era seria, tenía que hacerlo en el momento justo.

"¿Twilight?"

Lancé un hechizo de escudo alrededor de él para que no pudiera escapar. Se sorprendió al principio pero se calmó cuando vio que solo era el escudo.

"¿Ahora qué hice mal?"

"¡Tu sabes lo que estás o estarás a punto de hacer! Dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres de Equestria?"

"Twilight, estas paranoica. Serena morena"

"¡No intentes engatusarme ahora con tus juegos de palabras humanas!"

En ese momento, Spike entró a la sala "¡Twilight! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!"

"Alejate Spike. Debo hacerlo hablar"

"¿Hablar de qué?" dijeron Spike y Star al unísono.

"¡No mientas! ¡Intentarás atacar a Equestria junto con los de tu raza!"

"Ahhhh ya veo" dijo Star con una sonrisa y ojos cerrados "Sabía que actuabas raro desde el mediodía" me miró con una cara en blanco "¡El pony que se esconde detrás de la puerta!" dijo e inmediatamente la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió, mostrando una Pinkie algo decepcionada.

"Awwww. Era una sorpresa" dijo mientras entraba junto con Applejack y Fluttershy.

"Chicas ¿Pero qué-?" pregunté.

"Sabíamos que tramabas algo alocado Twilight" dijo Applejack bajaba un poco su sombrero en su cara "Los seguimos porque sabíamos que lo acusarías injustamente"

"¿A Star?" pregunté.

"Sip. Desde que hablamos en el mercado y Pinkie se encontró conmigo después, los seguimos"

"Pero- Él es un invasor que viene para-"

"¡El diario de Ponyville siempre critica a los recién llegados!"

La sala quedó en completo silencio.

"Espera ¿Qué?" dije confundida.

"El diario de Ponyville siempre hace bromas muy pesadas con los recién llegados a Ponyville" dijo Pinkie.

"No son bromas" corrigió Applejack "Siempre dicen que los nuevos ponis que llegan aquí tienen un misterio o secreto, solo para hacer más interesante el diario"

"Pero son los medios de comunicación. No pueden publicar información falsa"

"Um, bueno, casi siempre los diarios dicen algunas mentiras" dijo Fluttershy para unirse a la conversación.

"Twilight, serás inteligente y vives en una biblioteca, pero creo que eres algo ingenua"

Estaba un poco en shock. Estuve acusando a Star falsamente después de todo.

"¿Por qué no me creíste cuando te dije que no era malo?" me preguntó Applejack.

"Es que…"

"No les tuviste confianza" dijo Star desde la burbuja.

"Twilight ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?" me preguntó nuevamente Applejack.

"Ehhh buenoooo"

"Deberías soltarlo"

Liberé a Star de la burbuja, y una vez libre se acercó a mí.

"Jeje. Twilight ¿Sabes que los amigos nunca mienten?" dijo Star mientras ponía una mano sobre mi cabeza. Lo miré algo preocupada, y volvió a hablar "¿Confías lo suficiente en los amigos como para creerles aunque lo que digan sean puras tonterias? Si no es así, no creo que su amistad sea muy fuerte. Mentirle a un amigo con segundas intenciones es como mentirse a sí mismo, y cuando sepan la verdad, será muy difícil que te crean una vez más"

Me puse a pensar un poco en esto. Tenía razón. Todo este tiempo desconfíe de mis amigas solo porque me dejé llevar por una mentira.

"Además…" continuó "Yo aprendí que nunca debo hacerle caso a los medios. Al menos en mi mundo mienten el 95% de las veces"

"Yo… lo siento" dije con algo de tristeza.

"No importa" dijo Star desacomodándome un poco la melena "Yo en todo caso no confío en nadie. Si un alien viniera a mi mundo diciendo que viene en son de paz o un político dice que va a arreglar las cosas, no les creería para nada"

Esto sacó una sonrisa de mí "Star ¿Cómo supiste que actuaba raro?"

Puso de nuevo una cara en blanco "¿En serio? Ustedes los ponys son horribles disimulando o mintiendo y, antes de irnos de aquí al parque, leí el diario que casualmente dejaste en la mesa con el artículo mío. Supe lo que pasaría una vez que lo leí" dijo con una risa "Yo busco todas las posibilidades"

"Y Applejack, esto me intriga desde esta tarde ¿Cómo no pudiste saber si no estaba mintiendo?" le pregunté.

"Twilight, sé cuando un pony miente, pero no esperes que sepa que un pony que acabo de conocer dice la verdad o no. No hago magia, porque no soy una unicornio ni tampoco una maga"

Todos nos reímos en la sala. Creo que hoy aprendí muchas cosas sobre la amistad que debería reportar a la princesa.

"Star perdona por dudar de tí"

"Debo admitir que me sorprendiste, pero como castigo, tendrás que venir al parque conmigo para ayudarme a entrenar"

"No te creas mucho solo porque me equivoqué contigo"

"Okeeeei" dijo tristemente para después poner una sonrisa petulante.

Ambos nos reímos.

Fin del capitulo 7

Nota del autor:

Me dí cuenta de varias cosas. Una es que, al leer los capítulos en la página, hay algunos errores de gramática que el autocorrector hizo y al final algunas partes quedaron mal. Me pondré a arreglar esos errores que el autocorrector de la página hizo y resubiré las historias como es debido. Que irónico no ?. Con los nombres en inglés no podrás hacer mucho ya que, por ejemplo, "Rareza" los traducirá automáticamente Google-chan, eso es seguro lo entienden todos. Bueno, en serio debo tomar un baño. El ejercicio y los animales me dejaron un olor que mataría a la misma muerte. Sigan esta historia o dejen revisa si les gustó. Nos vemos la próxima.


	8. Capitulo 8

Capítulo 8: Un gran cambio

(Música de apertura: Infinite theme version corta) www. youtube watch?v=XKjOJuPjiu4

Habían pasado más de 7 días desde que llegué a Equestria y comencé a vivir en la biblioteca de Twilight. Sin embargo, sentía algo de incomodidad, ya que sabía que era casa ajena y no era mi respectivo hogar. Twilight y yo tuvimos una pequeña discusión sobre esto...

"Twilight. Se que me dejaste vivir aquí cuando no tenía a dónde ir, pero... en cierta forma me siento algo mantenido. Así que quiero compensarlo de alguna manera" le dije a Twilight.

"¿Qué? No, no es necesario. Es más que suficiente con que estés aquí ayudando con mi investigación sobre tu raza y aportando información de una civilización más avanzada" dijo ella, esto último con algo de emoción.

"Lo se pero… me siento una carga mientras uso los muebles, como tu comida, uso tu cama extra y el baño, quiero compensartelo con algo"

"No hay necesidad de que-"

"Ya se. Cuando tenga los bits suficientes, invitaré yo la cena"

"No hace falta Star"

"Pero es que me siento algo inútil. yo invitaré la cena"

"En serio Star, no-"

"Dije. Que yo. Invitaré. La cena"

"... Ok" desistió.

Esa fue la pequeña discución. Todavía tenía esa promesa para hacer, pero debía encontrar el mejor momento para hacerla, ya que quería terminar de conocer Ponyville. A parte de eso, estuve entrenando todos estos días tanto cerca de la biblioteca o el parque. Lo más interesante es que algunos ponys que me veían entrenar se quedaban mirando un rato y susurrando algunas cosas, los pequeños se maravillaban un poco y se quedaban a ver el "espectáculo", hasta que sus padres los llamaban o se iban a seguir jugando.

Lo único que me extrañaba eran varias cosas. La primera es que, después de descansar del entrenamiento, mi cuerpo estaba como nuevo. Tal vez alguna que otra herida aleatoria seguía presente, pero el dolor del cuerpo desaparecía en su mayoría. La segunda, el aspecto de mi cuerpo cambió un poco; no estaba tan tonificado, pero fue un cambio algo drástico. Antes tenía el cuerpo de humano promedio, ahora era casi el alguien que hacía ejercicio todas las semanas, y que yo sepa toma algunos meses en conseguir eso. La tercera, mi resistencia se había incrementado. Durante el entrenamiento, pude recordar que mi resistencia no era la mejor y nunca lo fue.

De todas maneras, decidí restarle importancia.

"¡Star!" llamó Spike al salir de la biblioteca "¡Twilight te necesita!"

"¡Voy!" dije dejando de hacer sentadillas y estirandome.

Ya entrando, me dirigí al sótano. Twilight tenía casi todo su equipo científico en este; habían máquinas, equipos de química, algunas herramientas, etc. El laboratorio subterráneo era como su sala de juegos. Algunas veces en el día, bajaba y se ponía a realizar pociones y otros experimentos, mayormente sacados de libros antiguos o simplemente buscaba una nueva mezcla. Spike, al ser un dragón todavía tratado como bebé, pobrecito pensé, no se le permitía entrar a un lugar así; solo en el caso de que Twilight necesitará ayuda. Yo al ser alguien que entiende el peligro de la química, tuve que darle una mano una vez. Aunque no salió muy bien que digamos.

Cuando estábamos haciendo un experimento en las habitaciones de arriba, las anotaciones que Twilight escribió en un papel se borraron mágicamente, distrayendola por un momento haciendo que la mezcla explotara. Luego nos dimos cuenta de que la tinta era invisible y las culpables eran Pinkie y Dash. No nos molestó tanto, pero nos alegramos de que nadie se lastimara y que aquellas dos se divirtieron. Después de esto, mudó todo el equipo al sótano antes de que ocurriera algo similar. Ahora parece la cueva de un científico o una fabricadora de drogas extraña.

"Hola Twilight" dije mientras esquivaba todo artefacto que pareciera frágil.

"Hola Star. Necesitaría un poco de ayuda aquí" dijo mientras atornillaba una de las máquinas en las que estuvo trabajando estos días.

"Dime y me pondré manos a la obra" dije mientras juntaba mis manos y tronaba los dedos.

"A veces da impresión cuando haces eso" dijo con una expresión en blanco.

"Lo se, pero ya es costumbre" le dije "¿Qué necesitas?"

"¿Podrías sostener la placa de aquí mientras termino de ajustarla? Es sensible a la magia y no puedo hacerlo yo"

Sin decir nada, me acerqué y mantuve la placa en un lugar fijo que ella me indicó.

"¿Para que se supone que es esto?"

"Ya lo verás" dijo mientras comenzó a ajustarla con unos tornillos "Listo ya puedes dejarla"

Como observación, el gran aparato tenía muchas cosas que obviamente no comprendía; miles de focos, perillas, botones, un medidor de ondas de frecuencia, etc.

"Estuve trabajando en esto para saber más sobre tu anatomía física" dijo Twilight "Al verte ejercitar y estudiar un poco tu forma de moverte, me di cuenta de que posees una estructura similar a los minotauros, solo que es en ciertos aspectos, diferente"

"¿Y me conectarás a ella para medir exactamente mi anatomía?"

"Correcto. De seguro tus habilidades físicas habrán cambiado, pero no cambia mucho a la hora de reunir datos"

"Me siento animal diseccionado ahora mismo"

Ella soltó una pequeña risa "No exageres. Solo conectaré los electrodos a tu cuerpo y el MMFH me dará los datos"

"El...¿Qué?"

"El Medidor de Movimiento Fisiológico Humano"

"Ahhh"

"Ahora si eres tan amable, puedes estarte quieto" dijo mientras tomo los electrodos con su magia.

Durante una hora y media, Twilight me hizo pruebas de movimiento, haciendo que coloque mi cuerpo en todas la posiciones posibles mientras ella anotaba furiosamente en un pergamino. Tuve que caminar, trotar y correr en una cinta, levantar cosas del suelo, soportar objetos algo pesados; más que nada pruebas físicas. También había puesto una cinta alrededor de mi cabeza y, me hizo jugar a algunos juegos mentales, resolver cálculos matemáticos y otras cosas similares.

La pluma de Twilight parecía que casi echaba humo cuando detuvo la escritura "Bien con esto tengo la información necesaria. Puedes parar" dijo ella.

Me dejé caer de la barra y suspiré del cansancio. Las personas que hacen yoga si que son expertos pero era casi imposible mantenerse en la posición de chica poseída.

"Ya tengo una parte de los datos. A la próxima deberíamos… Un momento" dijo para dejar los 27 pergaminos escritos en una mesa para dirigirse al MMFH "¿Qué es esto?"

"Tu la creaste ¿No sabes para qué es?" le dije.

"Sí pero… no había tomado en cuenta este módulo" dijo para revisar un medidor de la máquina "Esto… no es posible"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"... Necesito que te acuestes en esta mesa" dijo señalando la mesa en un extremo de la habitación.

Sin preguntar, me recosté sobre la mesa. Ella puso un panel por encima mío y lo conectó a la máquina. Cuando Twilight lo movía, parecía escanearme de arriba a abajo haciendo un sonido extraño proveniente de la máquina. Comenzó a revisar los datos furiosamente y dijo...

"Esto es…"

Yo me levanté y no me di cuenta de que el escáner seguía encima mio. "¿Qué cosa-? *TOC* Ouch"

"Es… magia"

La habitación quedó en silencio por un momento.

"Magia" dije en un tono escéptico.

"Así es pero… no tiene sentido alguno. Dijiste que los humanos no tenían magia" se giró para mirarme.

"Cierto"

"Lo que quiere decir que no puedes generar ningún tipo de magia en lo absoluto"

"Siiiiii?" me quedé sentado en la mesa.

Se quedó pensativa por un momento "¿Me permites?" dijo apoyando su cuerno en mi pecho, apuntando al corazón y encendiendo su magia.

Sentí un cosquilleo dentro del pecho por algunos segundos y no pude evitar ponerme rígido y retorcerme un poquito, hasta que Twilight terminó de usar su magia. Cuando terminó pude ver una expresión de duda en su rostro.

"Entonces no eres tu" dijo ella.

"¿Yo qué?"

"No es que tengas magia. Tienes magia residual en el cuerpo"

"Hmmmm. Explica por favor"

"Se trata de magia que se le haya aplicado a un ser vivo u objeto y no tuvo un efecto alguno ¿Quieres saber cómo lo supe?"

"Desembucha"

"Bueno" dijo mientras hizo aparecer un pizarrón y empezaba a dibujar "Nosotros tenemos un núcleo mágico, naturalmente ubicado en el corazón y este le produce magia al cuerpo; además de ser el motor de los órganos" dibujó un pony y el corazón.

Yo escuchaba atentamente.

"La magia, siendo nuestra energía vital, podemos controlarla ya que está conectada al cerebro. Eso hace que los unicornios podamos usar magia por medio de un cuerno y, aunque los pegasos y ponis terrestres no lo tienen, la magia actúa inconscientemente en su cuerpo" se acercó a mí apuntando mi pecho "Como los humanos no tienen magia, tampoco tienen un núcleo mágico. Eso es básicamente" dijo haciendo desaparecer el pizarrón "La magia que está en tu cuerpo es débil por lo que puede que te hayan aplicado muy poca magia o se haya estado gastando… en-"

"El entrenamiento" dijimos al unísono "Eso explica esto" dije levantándome la remera para mostrar el estómago "Esto de la magia es algo extraño" reflexioné un poco el brazo para ver que en verdad la magia había actuado en mi cuerpo.

Twilight me miró "Oh, si es… fascinante" dijo tapándose la cara con un casco.

"¿Qué le ocurre?" pensé "No me digas que… Bueno. En fin" pensé encogiéndome de hombros.

"Ejem. De todos modos…" dijo Twilight con un notable pequeño sonrojo "La pregunta es ¿Quién fue el que te indujo magia? Que yo sepa no he dejado magia en tu cuerpo y no he visto a algún otro pony cubrirte con magia"

"Si tu no sabes, yo menos"

"Algún pony a escondidas o algún objeto encantado…"

"¿Yyyyy qué hay de los elementos?"

"...¿Qué?"

"Los elementos de la armonía. Dijiste objetos y que yo recuerde, son los únicos objetos mágicos que me han hecho algo"

"Ahora que lo dices…" dijo para subir un momento a la biblioteca y traer un libro con la figura de un caballo dorado "En este libro hablan sobre los elementos y que son un misterio para todos" abrió el libro en la página donde los mencionaba "No se sabe nada de ellos o que tipo de magia es la que controlan" dijo cerrando el libro "Cuando los usamos contra Nightmare Moon tu recibiste también el ataque"

"Sí?"

"Y tuvo un efecto curativo en ti"

"Sí"

"Entonces los elementos de la armonía son más misteriosos de lo que pensé" dijo para agarrar otro pergamino y comenzar a escribir.

"Tal vez no sean un arma mágica como tal" dije agregando una opinión.

"Es cierto" dijo mientras seguía.

Ya me había acostumbrado a esto. Cada vez que le contaba cosas sobre mi mundo o similares, se sumía completamente en anotar con detalle cada cosa que salía de mi boca o algún dato relevante sobre mi especie. Desde ese entonces no se cuantos pergaminos habrá escrito, pero puedo asegurar de que la biblioteca podría tener una sección que solo hablara de mi mundo en papel.

"Volviendo a hablar de ti… ¿La magia en tu cuerpo produjo algún efecto negativo?" me preguntó.

"Todo funciona correctamente" dije revisando mi cuerpo pasando las manos por él.

"¿La magia fue la que te ayudó en tu metabolismo o normalmente los humanos son así?

"No creo que un humano normal mejore tanto físicamente en solo una semana. Además, después de hacer ejercicio se debe descansar un día entero casi; pero yo ,después de que descansaba, estaba como nuevo"

"Esto… es increíble" dijo algo emocionada "¡Estás experimentando los efectos normales de un poni de tierra!"

Miré para todos lados, tratando de pensar en lo que significaba.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunté.

"Significa que puede que estés experimentando sus habilidades físicas. Esto es más que increíble" dijo para subir nuevamente.

La seguí hasta arriba viendo cómo ella daba vueltas buscando algún libro en específico.

"Ningún poni había hecho esto jamás con otro ser vivo. Solo un alicornio tiene el poder de hacer este tipo de cosas"

"Entonces… ¿Quiere decir que ahora soy como una especie de humano poni terrestre?" dije haciendo comillas con los dedos.

"No del todo" dijo dejando los libros devuelta en su lugar "Cientificamente, no lo serías. Se puede decir que tus habilidades físicas aumentaron en la escala de uno, pero al no poder producir magia, la misma se irá gastando hasta que no quede nada de ella"

"Entonces solo es temporal" dije mirándome una mano.

"Exactamente. Ahora ¿Donde podría archivar esta nueva información? ¿En la investigación de los elementos o en la investigación humana?"

Me quedé pensando por unos momentos. Quizá era hora de probar este nuevo "poder", pero la pregunta era ¿Con qué? Me dispuse salir de la biblioteca para al menos pasear hasta encontrar algo que hacer. De todas maneras, era fin de semana y Applejack no tenía nada para cosechar o algún trabajo extra.

"Twilight. Saldré a caminar un rato"

"Hm hmm. Luego te alcanzo" dijo mientras seguía distraída con sus cosas.

Mientras caminaba, seguí pensando en qué clases de cosas podría hacer antes de que la magia almacenada se acabe "Si no uso la energía se gastará, pero si la uso también lo hará. Tal vez ahora soy una batería desechable con patas ahora"

Justo en ese momento escuche que alguien o un poni me llamaba.

"¡Staaar! ¡Aquí arriba!"

Miré hacia arriba y había una pequeña nube a la distancia. De la misma salió nada más ni nada menos que Rainbow Dash. Mientras hacía alguna acrobacias en el aire, se acercó a mi.

"¿Cómo va todo grandote?" me dijo extendiendo su casco hacia mi.

La miré por un segundo y una sonrisa desafiante se generó en mi cara "Todo genial enana" dije respondiendo el saludo chocando puño y casco.

"Ohhhh, así que quieres pelear ¿Eh monito?" dijo con una misma sonrisa.

"No creo que me ganes en una pelea verbal de ida y vuelta, burro volador"

Nos miramos fijamente por unos segundos y ambos nos echamos a reír a carcajadas.

"Me agradas todavía más que cuando nos conocimos" dijo limpiándose una lágrima.

"Y yo creí que en algún momento me golpearias" dije respirando profundamente para recuperar el aliento.

"Nunca le haría daño a mis amigos, ni siquiera en broma"

"¿Ah sí? Eso no explica porque podríamos haber volado por los aires ese día"

"Sabía que no ocurriría, por eso lo hice"

"¿Qué estabas haciendo ahora?" dije cambiando de tema.

"Solo estaba tomando una siesta, hasta que me desperté y te vi caminando solitario ¿Tú qué haces?"

"Bueno, podría hacer la historia un poco corta"

Le resumí lo que Twilight me había diagnosticado y lo que habíamos descubierto de los elementos.

"Lo que quieres decir es que ¿La magia que ahora tiene tu cuerpo te hizo mas fuerte?" dijo ella.

"Así es, solo que será por un tiempo"

"Entonces deberías probar a ver qué se siente ser un poni de tierra con tu nueva fuerza"

"Eso es básicamente lo que busco, Probarla"

"Dame un segundo" dijo para salir volando hacia unas cajas de madera, trayendo una de ellas "Te reto a un duelo de vencidas" dijo poniéndose un casco en la caja en posición para el reto.

"Ehhhhh no creo que puedas ganarme" dije tratando de evitarla.

"Oh vamos grandote ¿Tienes miedo?"

"No, es que… Bueno, te mostraré por qué" dije esto último para arrodillarme y tomar su casco.

"A las tres. Uno. Dos. TRES" dijo para comenzar a hacer fuerza.

No duró mucho, ya que con apenas mover mi brazo, empujé el casco de Rainbow Dash hasta que gané.

"¿Ves?" le dije.

Ella se quedó mirando su casco sorprendida por unos segundos.

"¿Yo… perdí?"

"Antes de que te deprimas déjame explicarte" dije para que no se entristezca "Yo tengo las extremidades hechas para hacer este tipo de esfuerzo, algo que tenemos los humanos" dije simulando devuelta las vencidas "Sumado también a lo que me está pasando" Sabía que si no aclaraba esto, quedaría decepcionada.

"...Bueno, eso lo explica" dijo con algo de tristeza pero luego se reincorporó "Aún así, no dejaré que me ganes" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Al menos como tu dices, eres la más veloz. Obviamente en eso me ganarás"

"Ya sé ¿Por qué no hacemos una carrera?" dijo entusiasmada "Así puedes ver que tan veloz eres comparado conmigo"

"Si soy como un poni de tierra, no creo que pueda rebasar tu velocidad Rainbow"

"Vamos, al menos intenta-"

"Espera" dije deteniéndola con una mano y una expresión seria.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Mira" dije apuntando detrás suyo.

A lo lejos, había una pegaso de pelaje crema y melena rojiza, con unas valijas que parecían venir cargadas, y detrás de ella… habían tres ponis encapuchados.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Rainbow Dash.

"Shhhh disimula" le dije en voz baja, llevándola y ocultándonos detrás de una pared asomando la cabeza.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Algo me dice que esto no acabará bien" dije haciendo que ella asome también la cabeza. También divisó a los ponis que venían detrás de la yegua.

"¿Ladrones?" preguntó.

"Creo" dije.

"Chicos ¿Qué hacen-?" dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas, sorprendiendonos. Era Twilight.

"Shhhh. Creemos que va a pasar un robo" le dije.

"¡¿Un robo?!"

"¡Shhhh!" hicimos Rainbow y yo al mismo tiempo. Volvimos a asomar la cabeza para no perderlos de vista.

Acto seguido, uno de los encapuchados tomó a la yegua, tapando su boca con un pañuelo y llevándola a un callejón. El segundo tomó la valija con magia y el tercero lo siguió adentro.

Rainbow y yo nos miramos y asentimos con la cabeza. Salimos del escondite para ir directamente a donde fueron los tres ponis encapuchados. Nos quedamos escondidos fuera del callejón para poder confirmar y espiamos.

"Quédate callada preciosa. O tendremos que hacer esto por las malas" dijo mientras sostenía a la yegua.

Se podía notar en sus ojos que estaba aterrorizada mientras respiraba fuerte repetidas veces.

"Ustedes, revisen lo que tiene" dijo el primero mientras seguía reteniéndola.

Los otros dos comenzaron a revisar la valija. "Tenemos suerte, tiene una bolsa llena de bits. Deberían haber unos 1000 o 2000 en ella" dijo el unicornio para dárselo al primero. Este lo recogió y se lo ató al lomo.

Sin dudar más, hicimo presencia los dos inmediatamente ante los ladrones.

Uno de los ladrones se asustó abriendo sus alas y accidentalmente destapándose "¡HAAA!" Era un pegaso macho de color marrón con una melena negra "¡¿Qué es eso?!" dijo señalandome.

"¡Tal vez sea un monstruo del Everfree!" dijo el unicornio azul macho con melena amarilla, ahora destapado.

El primero soltó a la víctima y también se destapó, revelando ser un poni terrestre macho de color rojo con melena blanca "Maldición. Ahora debemos encargarnos de estos dos también" dijo mientras sacaba un cuchillo dentado.

El unicornio se acercó un poco encendiendo su magia "Atrás los dos. No es hora de estar jugando a los héroes" nos dijo. Unos ojos rojos y un aura color noche emanaba de su cuerpo.

"Yo sé… que puedes conocer a una yegua por lo que tiene en su bolso, pero… creo que no era lo que ustedes querían ¿Eh?" dije con una expresión seria adoptando una pose de pelea (Ya saben cual es) "Siempre quise decir eso" pensé.

El unicornio volvió a hablar "¡Hey! ¿Por qué no mejor habla-"

Pude hacerlo callar dándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula, lo que hizo que cayera al suelo adolorido.

Los otros dos se sorprendieron por el repentino ataque pero se recuperaron posicionándose para pelear. Twilight llegó junto a nosotros y miró la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos

"Twilight. Si ocurre algo, mantente atrás para ayudarnos" dije.

No miró con cierta duda al principio pero "De acuerdo" dijo ella también con una expresión de seriedad.

(Música: Jonathan Joestar theme EOH) www. youtube. watch?v=dBr65T8PKso&t=90s

"¿Dash? Cúbreme" le dije.

"No tienes porque decirlo dos veces" dijo aleteando y preparándose también.

Saltamos al ataque. Yo me enfrenté al poni terrestre que intentó cortarme con el cuchillo, pero no lo logró. Pude evitarlo para acto seguido darle una patada al estómago por el costado, haciendo que soltara el cuchillo y también escupiera saliva. Al estar aturdido aproveché para darle un gancho derecho a la cabeza haciendo que cayera al suelo. Al ver que Rainbow se las arreglaba bien con el otro pegaso, el unicornio detrás mío se había levantado con un hechizo preparado. Al darme cuenta me di vuelta, tomé su cuerno con la izquierda cancelando el ataque y dándole un puñetazo en el hocico dejándolo inconsciente.

"¡Staaar! ¡Se está escapando!" dijo Dash después de dejar fuera de combate al pegaso.

Miré hacia el final del callejón y sí. El poni de tierra se estaba escapando con la bolsa llena de bits.

"¡Dash, encárgate de vigilarlos! Yo voy por él" dije saliendo del callejón.

Miré hacia todos lados y lo encontré huyendo en dirección al mercado. Al estar lejos, me coloque en posición de corredor. Salí disparado super rápido, más rápido de lo que yo creía poder correr. Mientras intentaba alcanzarlo giró un poco la cabeza para mirarme que lo perseguía. Adentrándose en el mercado, arrojó algunos objetos en el camino mientras corría, como cajas u otros puestos. Bajé la velocidad para esquivar por los lados o haciendo acrobacias saltándolos. Al toparme con una carreta en medio del camino, puse fuerza sobre mis piernas y di un salto en alto de espaldas, cayendo de pie al final y retomando mi carrera. Puse aún más velocidad para ponerme por delante del poni. Este volvió a mirar hacia atrás, pero yo ya no estaba. Al tener una distancia segura de él, frené y me preparé para el golpe final. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia adelante se sorprendió y …

"Buu" dije para conectar un golpe con el brazo en su cabeza haciendo que diera varias vueltas y arrastrándose en el suelo.

(Fuera música)

Me acerqué al poni, ahora fuera de combate en el suelo y tomé la bolsa de bits.

"Gracias por devolver lo robado. Servicio anti ladrones a domicilio; estando disponibles en los ratos libres. En caso de emergencia, gritar y estaremos allí de inmediato. Adieu"

Había vuelto en dirección al callejón, cuando ví que Rainbow y Twilight me estaban mirando desde el final de la calle. Twilight tenía a los otros dos ladrones atados con su magia y Rainbow salió volando en mi dirección.

"Eso… fue… ¡Asombroso!" gritaba Rainbow de emoción "Eso sí que fue 20% más cool"

"¿Tú crees?" pregunté.

"¡Sí lo fue! Primero nos enfrentamos a ellos y después perseguiste a ese tipo y luego ¡BAM! ¡Un golpe a la cara!" dijo mientras simulaba la pelea y la persecución.

Twilight llegó con los demás ladrones y los dejó en el piso, para encargarse del otro. Estaban atados con cuerdas.

"Chicos… ¡¿Saben lo peligroso que pudo haber sido eso?!" nos regaño Twilight.

Los dos nos sorprendimos por este comportamiento "Pero… estamos ilesos" dije tratando de calmarla.

"Sí Twilight, calmate. No era nada que el grandote y yo no pudiésemos manejar"

Twilight suspiró "De acuerdo ¡Pero no vuelvan a hacerlo solos! Al menos pidan ayuda" dijo terminando de atar al último de los ladrones "Estas cosas no suelen pasar aquí"

Me quedé sorprendido por este nuevo dato "¿No… suelen suceder crímenes?"

"Es cierto" dijo Rainbow "Casi nunca ocurren estas cosas en Equestria. Suceden casi una vez cada mucho tiempo"

"En un promedio de tres años para ser exactos" dijo Twilight "Nadie tiene necesidad de robar, exceptuando cuando tienen algún problema financiero que no pueden resolver. Pero siempre es por medios pacíficos"

"Je. Ahora si lo confirmé. Este lugar es aún mejor que la tierra" pensé "En todo caso…" dije para que las dos me miraran "Hay que llevar esto devuelta a su dueña" dije mostrando la bolsa de bits.

Volvimos al lugar del robo y vimos a la yegua que le robaron. Estaba recogiendo las cosas que le habían sacado de la valija y cuando nos vió con la bolsa, su cara no podía expresar más felicidad.

"Creo que esto es tuyo" dije entregándosela.

"¡Graciasgraciasgracias!" chillaba de emoción "No puedo creerlo. Pensé que no lo recuperaría jamás" Luego se dio cuenta completamente de quién era y me miró con algo de preocupación.

"Eheh no te asustes" dije poniendo las manos arriba.

"¿Qué… Qué clase de criatura eres en verdad?" dijo con algo de miedo.

"Solo un humano de otro planeta perdido en Equestria. Star Fighter. Un placer" dije dándole una mano para saludar.

"Humano" dijo en voz baja mientras miraba mi mano. Pareció dudar unos segundos pero me devolvió el saludo "Summer Breeze. Gracias por la ayuda"

"No hay de que" dije con una sonrisa y ojos cerrados.

Varios minutos después

Devuelta en la biblioteca, nos pusimos a leer libros. En mi caso era un libro de ciencia ficción, hasta que me surgió una duda.

"Twilight ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Dime" dijo mientras leía un libro de ciencia en el sillón de la sala.

"Cuando me hiciste correr en la cinta para estudiarme ¿Cuál fue la velocidad máxima que había alcanzado?"

"Hmm. Si no recuerdo mal… habías alcanzado unos 50 km/h"

Me quedé unos segundos sin pensar y luego me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir "¿Cuánto denuevo?"

"50 km/h ¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"Es que… un humano solo alcanza una velocidad máxima de 45 km/h. Y eso solo para los que están hechos o entrenados para carreras de velocidad"

"¿Eso es cierto?" preguntó sorprendida, cerrando el libro y mirándome directamente.

"Tal vez sean los efectos del poni de tierra"

"Veamos, veamos ¿Donde puse esas anotaciones?" dijo mientras buscaba en las estanterías.

"En esta" dijo Spike mientras apuntaba en donde supuestamente estaban.

Twilight rebuscó y finalmente encontró lo que buscaba. Al final resulta que tenía una sección de la biblioteca enfocada solo en mí, pero se ubicaba en la sección personal del dueño. Todos los pergaminos que estaban allí, estaban llenos de mi información.

"Gracias Spike. Por eso eres mi asistente número uno" dijo Twilight mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a él.

"No hay por qué Twilight" dijo él con una expresión feliz.

Esto también formó una sonrisa en mi cara. Me puse a mirar por la ventana y a disfrutar de lo que era Ponyville "Equestria la verdad que es un lugar pacífico a veces" pensé "Hasta parece que supera a la tierra en todas las formas. No hay contaminación, las naciones se ayudan entre sí, y las pocas guerras que hubo, terminaron con consecuencias positivas y pacifistas" cerré y apreté mi mano fuertemente "Este lugar es un paraíso. Tengo amigos y una vida que todos querrían tener. Si quiero protegerlo… debo prepararme … para lo que sea"

Fin del capitulo 8

Nota del autor:

Creo que en este episodio vine inspirado. Ni siquiera yo podía esperar a que llegaran los momentos con un poco de acción. Ahora que hice a Star un poco más fuerte creo que los siguientes episodios puede haber un poco más de esto.

"Si, en los siguientes episodios vendrá una poni muy presumida a presumir sobre sus habilidades mágicas lo que causará un desastre en Ponyville y mis mejores amigos Twilight y Starti estarán ahí para arreglar las cosas *Inhalar* ¡NO PUEDO ESPERAR MÁS!"

…... Pinkie, vuelve al fanfic por favor. No spoilees a los demás lectores.

"Oh. Upsi, lo siento"

… Olviden lo que leyeron. Si les gustó, sigan esta historia o dejen su comentario de lo que les pareció. Nos vemos la próxima.

PD: No sé si puede salir bien pero, si alguno quiere formar parte de la historia pueden mandar una descripción de cómo quieren que sea su OC pony y elegiré alguno de ellos para que aparezca en esta historia en algún momento. Me aseguraré de darle un buen guión.


	9. Capitulo 9

Capítulo 9: El primer sueño

(Música de apertura: Infinite theme version corta) www. youtube watch?v=XKjOJuPjiu4

Punto de vista Star

Todo estaba oscuro, completamente. Estaba consciente pero no podía sentir absolutamente nada en mi cuerpo, aunque aún así me mantuve en calma. Ni siquiera podía escuchar, oler o ver algo en ese lugar tan oscuro, hasta que sentí un sabor peculiar en mi boca. No era nada del otro mundo, solo era el sabor del aliento mañanero. Pensaba que estaba en una cama y solo no podía sentir nada antes de levantarme. Eso o algun pony loco de Equestria me durmio y me anestesió para mantenerme prisionero en su sótano tal vez. Podía sentir el sabor de la cena de anoche, pero no cualquier cena. Era una comida que sentía que no había probado hace mucho tiempo. Era guisado de arroz con verduras y carne, lo cual me pareció agradable, pero a la vez extraño. Que yo sepa, tengo estrictamente como regla no poder comer nada de carne ahora de que vivo en este lugar. A pesar de que no era fan de las verduras, sabían mejor que en la tierra. Me di cuenta de que me estaba yendo por las ramas con mis pensamientos, así que comencé a analizar la situación.

No tenía idea de que estaba pasando, no sabía dónde estaba y cuatro de mis funciones no funcionaban. Irónico pero cierto. No es de mi preocuparme mucho, por eso esperé un largo rato a ver qué sucedía, pero nada ocurrió. Si no conté mal, esperé unos largos minutos que parecían eternos. Lo único que pude identificar fue el sabor del aire. Era un poco frío y un poquito húmedo, como si hubiera llovido o algo así. Al no pasar absolutamente nada, traté de dormir.

Lo curioso fue que apenas lo hice, desperté. Seguía en la biblioteca. Pudo haber sido un sueño, pensé. Miré el reloj de la mesa de noche y marcaban las 6 AM; era algo temprano, pero el sueño ya se me había ido. Extrañamente, Twilight seguía durmiendo en la cama delante mío, naturalmente ella se levantaba a estas horas. Spike estaba en su canasta roncando suavemente, puse una sonrisa y me levanté. Mientras me aseaba, el sentir que todavía era un invitado en esta casa, me incomodaba un poco; creo que a este paso nunca me iba a acostumbrar. Bajé para prepararme un desayuno rápido, tostadas con mermelada y jugo "Después debería averiguar si en las tiendas venden cacao y leche, al menos para mí" pensé.

Salí de la biblioteca, llevando puesto un equipo deportivo de chándal rojo y blanco que Rarity me había hecho. Con esto habíamos empezado una pelea verbal de, que no hacía falta pagar por parte de ella y que debía pagarle por parte de mí, en verdad la generosidad rebosa de su alma. Volviendo a la realidad, empecé a calentar dando saltos en el lugar, preparándome para mi caminata matutina. En Ponyville durante estas horas de la mañana, apenas se podían observar a muy pocos habitantes que empezaban con sus tareas diarias. Hoy estaba completamente vacío, solo se podía escuchar un fresco viento del verano y el canto de los pájaros. Al terminar de calentar, comencé a trotar a un ritmo tranquilo. Esto se había convertido en mi rutina después de que Twilight me acostumbrara a levantarme temprano. Durante el camino me encontré con Lyra y BonBon que también salieron a hacer ejercicio, llevaban puestas unas muñequeras y cintas deportivas en la cabeza. Aceleré un poco para alcanzarlas y las saludé.

"Hola Lyra. BonBon" dije mientras seguíamos trotando.

"Hola Star" dijo BonBon mientras seguía agitada. En cambio Lyra, estaba que mostraba mucha felicidad "Hola Star ¿Qué te trae esta mañana por aquí?"

"Solo seguir entrenando ¿Y ustedes?"

"También, para mantenernos en forma. Más para Lyra, es un poco holgazana" dijo BonBon.

"Bonnie por favor, no enfrente de él" dijo Lyra tratando de ocultar su rostro.

"Hey no hay que avergonzarse por ser algo holgazán. Cada quien necesita su propio tiempo para descansar y encontrarse a uno mismo" dije para mirar a BonBon, que me miraba con una gran duda en su cara.

"... Lo que tu digas" dijo ella.

"¿Ves? Él sí que lo entiende" dijo Lyra algo triunfante.

"Pero…" continué "Hay veces que deberíamos recordar cómo es que funcionan las piernas… o los cascos en este caso"

BonBon puso una cara petulante ante esto "Al menos sabe que hay que ser responsable con el cuerpo" dijo ella refregando aún más la vergüenza en la cara de Lyra.

"Chicos basta, no más por favor" dijo Lyra al punto de que casi era una remolacha "Cambiando de tema" dijo rápidamente "¿Cómo es tu vida con Twilight?" me preguntó.

"Buenooo…" dije tratando de pensarlo lo más delicado posible "Algo bien se podría decir"

Las dos me miraron preocupadas.

"Es solo que todavía no me acostumbro a vivir en la casa de otra… otro pony. No es que me queje ni nada. Solo me gustaría ser más de utilidad. Al menos allá en la tierra tenía algo con lo que entretenerme cada día"

"¡Entonces ve a vivir con nosotros!" dijo Lyra muy emocionada

"Gracias, pero…"

"¿Es tan complicado encontrar con lo que divertirte allá en la tierra?" interrumpió preguntando BonBon.

"Es que allá la tecnología es más avanzada y la gente está tan ligada a la tecnología, que al menos puedo recordar que soy un adicto a los videojuegos"

"Me recuerda a un pequeño potro de aquí que tiene el mismo problema" dijo BonBon.

"En todo caso, quería al menos algún día pagarle la cena, pero no tengo idea de a donde ir"

"¿Por qué no la llevas al restaurante Morning Flower?" dijo ella.

Me quedé buscando en mi memoria cual era el restaurante "Ese restaurante… ¿No es el que hace poco habían inaugurado?"

"Sí lo es, pero los pocos que habían ido ahí dieron buenas reseñas a la comida. Incluso es considerado uno con tres estrellas apenas había abierto"

Me mantuve callado un momento para pensarlo y era una buena idea. Tenía bastantes bits ahorrados, así que para una cena de tres iban a ser suficiente. "Tal vez pueda echarle un vistazo"

Unas horas después

No quería que Twilight se diera cuenta, así que mientras ella practicaba sus hechizos junto a Spike, me puse a contar lo que tenía guardado en una alforja/morral. Ella me había prestado una de las suyas que ya no usaba, solo la modifiqué y arregle con un poco de costura para que pueda llevarla sin problemas. Tenía aproximadamente unos 500 bits, lo que era bastante en Equestria; devuelta a la tierra esa cantidad era bastante poco. Sí que aquí se lleva bien la economía.

Al terminar de contar, me puse a observar a Twilight mientras practicaba sus hechizos, que iban desde transformar a hacer aparecer cosas. Según Spike y la lista que él sostenía, anotando cada hechizo realizado, eran de un nivel medio alto. Eran hechizos que sólo unicornios talentosos podían hacer, lo cual me dejó una gran imagen de ella. Canterlot era una ciudad de clase alta y si ella estudiaba allí, era más que obvio que aprendió muchas cosas.

"Y con eso son 25 tipos de trucos mágicos" dijo Spike mientras tachaba otro hechizo de la lista "Siendo este truco uno de los mejores" dijo mirándose al espejo, peinándose el bigote que ella hizo aparecer en su cara y murmurando algo sobre Rarity.

"Lo siento mucho Romeo. Esto solo es para practicar, así que tendrás que despedirte de él" bromeó ella cargando su cuerno haciendo desaparecer el bigote frances de Spike. Él se resistió pero no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

Twilight y yo nos reímos ante esto, aunque me sentía algo mal por el pobre bebé dragón "Está bien hermano" dije mientras ponía una mano en la espalda de Spike "No sé si a los dragones les crece una barba, pero cuando seas más grande lo averiguarás y puede que tengas una como la mía" dije mientras hacía énfasis con la mía.

"Gracias hermano. Debo decir que te ves más maduro así" dijo Spike.

"Creeme, no tengo mucho de maduro. Pero voy a decirte dos cosas. La primera es que, cuando tengas barba debes esperar una gran picazón en la cara y la segunda, ni siquiera yo me puedo acostumbrar a ella" dije esto último rascandome bajo la barbilla.

"¿Eso lo tienes desde hace tiempo?" preguntó él.

"Por como puedo recordar, creo que sí. Siento que esto me estuvo persiguiendo toda la vida"

"La verdad es que me sorprendí cuando noté que te había crecido. Pensé que tenías una enfermedad o algo así" dijo Twilight mientras se reía un poco.

"Y casi me llevaste a rastras al laboratorio hasta que te dije que es natural" dije mientras simulaba que alguien me arrastraba como una animal salvaje. Esto provocó risas en los dos "Tengo que conseguirme una rasuradora"

"Ya que terminamos..." dijo Twilight "Podríamos ir a comprarla. Yo tambien necesito plumas y tinta"

Preparé una pequeña bolsa con algunos bits, la puse en mi cintura y partimos.

"Ah se me olvidaba" me dijo Twilight.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunté.

"Algo que me había olvidado. La marca de tu cuello ¿Qué es?" dijo apuntando a ese mismo lugar.

"¿Eh? ¿Cuál?" dije poniendo una mano en él.

"Esa de… ahí" dijo.

Me aproximé al espejo para mirar si tenía alguna marca o algo, pero no había nada en mi cuello "¿Segura que viste algo? Yo no veo nada fuera de lo normal"

Twilight se quedó estática en el lugar, parece que estaba procesando lo que pasaba, pero dijo… "No, no es nada. Creo que solo fue mi imaginación"

"Si tu lo dices" dije algo preocupado pero sin darle mucha importancia.

Punto de vista Twilight

"Esto es extraño" pensé "Yo se que había algo en su cuello pero ¿A dónde había ido esa marca? O solo tal vez era una herida que se había hecho antes" Sin más preocupación, lo dejé de lado y continuamos saliendo de casa.

Ya estando fuera, durante el camino discutimos sobre lo que podríamos hacer después, pero Spike volvió a hablar sobre mi talento.

"25 hechizos perfectamente hechos. Eres la mejor unicornio con un gran talento en Equestria" me dijo Spike.

"Spike no es para tanto. Todos tienen diferentes talentos en lo que son buenos" le dije tratando de no avergonzarme.

"Por eso tu tienes el talento de la magia. Eres tal vez la única unicornio más talentosa en la magia que haya visto" dijo Spike haciéndome ver como una experta.

"Entonces ¿Tu talento especial es la magia?" preguntó Star "¿Eso es lo que significa la estrella?" me dijo apuntando a mi cutie mark.

"Eso es. Mi talento especial es ser buena en la magia. Lo obtuve cuando estaba en la escuela para unicornios superdotados y la princesa Celestia se convirtió en mi mentora al ver un gran potencial en mí" dije con una voz nostálgica "¿Los humanos no tienen algún talento especial, en serio?"

"Ya te dije. No funciona así"

"¿Solo van y aprenden más cosas y son talentosos en lo que sea?"

"Podemos aprender y ser expertos en lo que sea si se nos enseña bien"

"No tiene sentido"

"Sí, sé que para tí no tiene sentido, pero algunos son más talentosos en una que otra cosa. Así que el que alguien tenga un talento especial, no se descarta; eso si, no se demuestra con una cutie mark"

"Aún así, no creo que haya algún pony tan talentoso como Twilight" dijo Spike.

"Ay Spike, apuesto que hay muchos otros unicornios con más talento que yo" le dije a Spike.

"Y deberías creerlo" dijo Star "Siempre que seas bueno en algo, debes creer que habrá alguien mejor que tú. Eso me enseñó la gente de China y Japón"

"¡ABRAN PASO!" gritó un pony. Eran Snips y Snails que venían galopando a toda velocidad. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar, así que nos atropellaron a Spike y a mí. Star salió ileso ya que se echó a un lado.

"Snips, Snails ¿Cual es la prisa?" dijo Spike debajo de los dos.

"¿No lo sabes? Hay una nueva unicornio aquí en Ponyville" dijo Snails.

"Dicen que es la unicornio más poderosa del mundo" dijo Snips. Esto me sorprendió un poco y también me puso algo preocupada.

"¿En..en serio?" dije "¿Y dónde está?"

"En la plaza. Vamos, no deberían perdérselo" dijo Snails para luego seguir corriendo junto a Snips hacia la plaza del centro.

"Eso es imposible" dijo Spike de brazos cruzados "El título de la unicornio más talentosa es de Twilight"

"Bueno, no tardó en aparecer" dijo Star.

"¿Quién?" pregunté.

"El pony que de seguro es muy poderoso. Hace un momento estábamos hablando de que podría haber alguien más así. Casi fue instantáneo" dijo él también cruzándose de brazos "Tal vez deberíamos ver que tan bueno es, a ver si en verdad lo es" dijo poniéndose en dirección junto a Spike a la plaza.

Me quedé en el lugar por un momento "¿Por qué me estoy preocupada?" me dije a mi misma "Si mi talento es la magia no creo que pueda haber alguien mejor en verdad… ¿Verdad?" dije sintiéndome un poco, de alguna manera, humillada.

Punto de vista Star

Llegando al centro del pueblo, había muchos ponys alrededor de lo que parecía ser un pequeño escenario con una pony en él. Era una con un pelaje celeste y una melena grisácea, con un sombrero y capa de mago. Twilight y Spike se pusieron delante del todo, mientras que yo me había quedado detrás de algunos sentado con las piernas cruzadas.

"¿No quieres ver desde aquí?" me preguntó Spike.

"Solo me quedaré aquí sentado. Necesito ver en realidad qué clase de unicornio es"

Spike solo se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar al escenario.

"¡Acérquense todos y contemplen el poder de la grrran y poderosa Trrrixie!" dijo mientras todos se asombraban "Observen con gran asombro a la gran y poderosa Trixie hacer las mejores hazañas mágicas que ningún pony vió jamás" dijo mientras luces y explosiones salían de la nada.

No podía hacer otra cara más que una en blanco. Si eso era magia yo era Freddie Mercury, pero no, eran solo fuegos artificiales. Un mago poderoso no debería recurrir a trucos tan baratos como esos; y eso que estoy en Equestria, un mundo habitado por criaturas de los cuentos.

"Pero qué presumida es esa pony" dijo quien parecía ser Rarity.

"¿Es muy malo ser tan talentosa en algo?" preguntó Twilight.

"No, no lo es" dijo Applejack "Pero es molesto cuando un pony lo presume demasiado. Como cuando ganas el primer lugar y se lo refriegas en la cara a todos"

"Y que alguien sea buena en la magia no es que la haga mejor que los demás" terminó Rarity.

"Entiendo y concuerdo" dije. Vi a Twilight que parecía encogerse un poco. Si no me equivoco creo que se sintió identificada.

"Vaya vaya vaya. Creo que a algunos en el público son unos aburridos" dijo La gran y poderosa Trixie con una mirada de desprecio "Creo entender que nadie aquí sabe que están en presencia de la pony más poderosa de Equestria" dijo posando con un casco en alto.

"¿Y por qué no muestra lo poderosa que es?" pensé.

"¡Eso no es cierto!" dijo Spike "Todos sabemos que la mejor aquí es Tw-" dijo pero la misma Twilight lo interrumpió. Murmuraron entre ellos algo que no pude escuchar.

En ese momento, Rainbow voló al escenario y se plantó ante Trixie "Entonces dinos gran y poderosa Trixie ¿Qué es lo que te hace tan especial?" dijo desafiante.

"Jaja bueno. Solo la gran y poderosa Trixie es tan poderosa para vencer a la temible ¡Osa mayor!" dijo Trixie.

Todo el público se asombró sobre esto y jadearon ante tales palabras. Yo tenía mis dudas, así que me acerqué a Twilight y le pregunté.

"¿Qué no la osa mayor es más grande que una casa?" le pregunté.

"Sí, es una de las criaturas del bosque Everfree" dijo ella mientras Trixie relataba su cuento de la osa mayor "Según los que lo han visto, es una osa con el pelaje de un cielo estrellado y una estrella en su frente, casi tan grande como un dragón adulto"

"Y lo sabemos gracias al volumen N°4 de criaturas y animales" dije haciendo referencia al libro que Twilight me había hecho leer. Me dijo que al estar en este lugar, debía aprender lo suficiente de este mundo, haciéndome leer mucho de la historia Equestre.

"Parece que he sido una buena maestra" dijo ella.

Trixie ya había terminado de contar todo y muchos ponys se asombraron de nuevo.

"Eso explica todo" dijo Snips.

"Trixie es la pony más poderosa de toda equestria" dijo Snails "Es más. Del universo entero"

Trixie puso una cara petulante "Me alegra saber que ciertos ponys saben quién es la mejor aquí" dijo mientras posaba presumidamente "Trixie es la más poderosa de todas"

Miré hacia el grupo de amigas y se podía sentir cierta tensión en el aire. Creo que a ninguno le agradaba su forma de ser, incluyendome.

"Parece que no me creen. Entonces ¡Desafío a cualquiera a un duelo para que demuestren si alguien es mejor que yo!" dijo para esperar alguna respuesta, pero nadie dijo ni pío "¿Nadie? Entonces Trixie es la ganadora AJAJAJAJAJAAAA" dijo mientras los fuegos artificiales aparecían nuevamente.

"Twilight, hazlo. No puedo soportar más su palabrería" dijo Spike rogándole a Twilight para que haga algo al respecto.

"Vamos Twilight" animé "Si muestras que eres mejor que ella nos dejará en paz"

"No puedo chicos, definitivamente no" dijo ella "No después de lo que dijeron sobre ella"

"¿Qué tal tú?" interrumpió Trixie apuntado hacia el público "¿Puedes hacer algo que la gran y poderosa Trixie no pueda hacer?" dijo y un aura color noche surgió de ella.

Esto puso mis sentidos en alerta "Otra vez" pensé. Sabía que había visto esa aura antes, pero no lograba recordar dónde y qué significaba.

"¿Y, manzanita?" dijo refiriéndose a Applejack

"¡Ya me cansé!" dijo Applejack "Veamos si tu magia puede hacer esto" dijo sacando un lazo y comenzando a girarlo.

"Demuestrale Applejack" dijo Spike.

Ella comenzó haciendo trucos que hasta a mi me encantaron. Saltaba la cuerda mientras giraba, se rodeaba en un espiral y había agarrado una manzana de un árbol con el mismo lazo y se la comió. Todos chocaron los cascos con el suelo como si aplaudieran, y yo también aplaudí.

"Supera mi truco amiga" dijo ella mientras cruzaba sus cascos.

"Hum, deja que Trixie te enseñe cómo se hace" dijo sacando su sombrero revelando su cuerno. Con su magia hizo levitar una soga y la empezó a mover como una serpiente delante de Applejack. Con el otro extremo agarró otra manzana del árbol, mientras que la otra comenzó a atar a Applejack y la manzana acabó en su boca.

Todo el público se puso a reír y Applejack salió brincando del escenario aún atada y amordazada con la manzana.

"Trixie gana una vez más" dijo Trixie petulante.

"Oye" saltó otra vez Rainbow "No puedes ir alardeando así, porque ese es mi trabajo" dijo para acto seguido salir volando hacia el cielo, atravesando varias nubes en línea recta, dejando un agujero en cada una. Se detuvo un momento en el aire y salió disparada hacia abajo pasando por las mismas. Al aterrizar, muchas gotas de agua cayeron en su cuerpo formando una luz de arcoiris "Esto sí es algo genial"

Muchos ponys vitorearon y aplaudieron por el gran truco de Rainbow, incluso sus amigas.

"Después de lo que Trixie haga serás llamada perdedora" dijo Trixie lanzando un rayo de magia al arcoíris. Este rodeó a Rainbow y comenzaron a girar, llevándola por el aire girando aún más rápido. Cuando se disipó, ella cayó al suelo con los ojos girando en espirales.

"Mareo" dijo mientras intentaba levantarse.

"Un pony inteligente se lo pensaría antes de enfrentar a Trixie" dijo para ejecutar un hechizo más. Una pequeña nube de tormenta apareció detrás de Rainbow y un rayo golpeó su flanco, haciendo que chille. Todos se volvieron a reír, incluida Trixie.

"Suficiente de estas tonterías" interrumpió Rarity "Pude entender que solo una unicornio como yo puede hacerle frente, ya que Applejack y Rainbow Dash son como unos bárbaros. Yo tengo belleza y gracia" dijo meneando su melena.

"Uy que miedo" dijo Trixie fingiendo temor "Con ese nido de aves al que llamas melena no creo que me puedas desafiar si se va a despeinar"

El lugar se quedó en silencio "Creo… que la has hecho enfadar" dijo Spike.

Efectivamente, Rarity giró lentamente la cabeza para mirar a Trixie con un ceño fruncido "Reto. Aceptado" dijo ella para después subir al escenario y caminar alrededor de Trixie "Crees que burlandote de los demás eres muy poderosa, yo no soy tan ruda como tu para vencerte. Rarity… tiene estilo" dijo para cargar su cuerno. Las cortinas del escenario levitaron hasta ella, rodeándola y mágicamente convirtiéndose en un vestido "Una unicornio no es una, si no tiene gracia y belleza"

La multitud soltó un largo "Ohhhh" asombrados por la magia de Rarity.

Vi que Trixie sonrió malvadamente y cargó su cuerno, centrándose en la melena de Rarity. Con un PUFF de magia la cambió haciendo que todos jadearan del asombro.

Rarity lo sintió y se puso en pánico "¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que hizo?! ¡¿QUË PASO CON MI MELENA?!"

"Nada Rarity" dijo Twilight.

"Está… bien" dijo Rainbow.

"Esta bellísima" dijo Applejack.

Spike y yo dijimos al unísono "Está verde"

Las tres nos miraron enojadas.

"¿Queee?" dije yo.

Rarity miró hacia arriba y su melena fue reemplazada por un desastre de color verde. Salió corriendo sollozando de la humillación que sufrió. Spike salió corriendo para alcanzarla.

"Yyyyy allá va Romeo" dije con media sonrisa "Solo faltas tu" le dije a Twilight.

Twilight abrió los ojos como platos "¿Que? No, no puedo hacer nada"

"Solo desafíala y ya no será tan altanera. Hazlo" dije animandola.

"Ahhh. Entonces tu quieres desafiarme" dijo Trixie "Tú, la pony con el mono raro"

"Ehhh cambio de opinión. Partele toda su cara de presumida hasta que no quede nada" dije tratando de contenerme de levantarme y comenzar una guerra de insultos

"Entonces, si eres más poderosa que Trixie, DEMUESTRALO" dijo para que la misma aura de antes aparezca.

En ese momento me di cuenta. El aura del ladrón del otro día, era la misma que Trixie estaba emanando "Después debería preguntarle a Twilight qué es lo que significa" pensé. Pude ver que Twilight mostraba miedo. "Twilight" intenté llamarla pero me interrumpió.

"No, no creo que…" dijo mientras temblaba "Dejé la comida en la estufa. Me voy" dijo rápidamente para salir corriendo en dirección a la biblioteca.

"¡Twilight!" me levanté e intenté detenerla, pero ya no me escuchaba. Al ver que no hacía caso la seguí.

Devuelta en la biblioteca, Twilight llegó primero que yo y cerró la puerta delante mío.

"Twilight, abre" dije golpeando la puerta.

"Déjame sola" dijo del otro lado con un tono triste.

"Twilight, abre por favor. Solo quiero decir algo"

"¡No quiero escuchar!"

Suspiré con algo de enojo. No podía creer que fuera tan terca. Intenté abrir la puerta por la fuerza, pero ya estaba puesto el cerrojo. Al ver que no había forma de abrirla, intenté usar una ventana, pero ella inmediatamente las cerró con cortina y cerrojo, y eso con cada una de las ventanas disponibles. Estaba a punto de resignarme y esperar afuera… hasta que levanté la vista.

Punto de vista Twilight

Después de cerrar todas las entradas, puse rumbo a mi habitación.

"¿No entiende que quiero estar sola?" dije al aire "Les dije que no puedo hacerlo" me eché de cara a la cama. Quería dormir por un rato hasta que se me pasará, hasta que me interrumpió un sonido proveniente de afuera. Me levanté y me acerqué a la puerta del balcón. Vi que una mano se estaba sosteniendo del barandal y me di cuenta de quién era.

"¿Star qué-" dije.

Star estaba agarrado del balcón e intentaba subir. "Déjame hablar primero" dijo con esfuerzo antes de que una de sus manos resbalara.

Rápidamente, agarré su mano y lo subí. Ya estando arriba "¡¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡¿Y cómo subiste?!" le grité.

"No me subestimes" dijo tirado en el suelo "De todas formas, debo decirte algo" dijo mientras se levantaba.

"No hay nada de qué hablar" dije dándome la vuelta y regresando adentro.

"¡Solo…! *suspiro* hazme caso y escucha" dijo él.

"...Bien, te escucho" dije con una cara de poker.

"Tengo dos cosas para preguntarte" dijo levantando dos dedos y luego dejando uno levantado "La primera ¿Por qué huiste y no hiciste nada al respecto contra Trixie?"

"Porque viste cómo reaccionaron ante Trixie. No les agradó en absoluto que ella demostrara su magia, y si yo lo hago, corro el riesgo de perder a mis amigas" dije esto último con tristeza.

Star juntó sus manos cerca de su boca e inhaló profundamente "Bien. La segunda ¿No viste algo extraño en esa tal Trixie?"

"¿Que? ¿Que es tal vez más poderosa que otro unicornio en Equestria y más que yo? Sí"

"No no, eso no. Es que... ¿No viste acaso una magia rara emanar de su cuerpo?" dijo agitando sus manos cerca de su cuerpo.

"No ¿Por qué? ¿Tiene algo de raro? De seguro es más magia poderosa suya" dije desinteresada.

"Pero Twilight ¿Recuerdas el ladrón de la otra vez?"

"Has dicho que solo eran dos preguntas. Ahora vete" dije señalando las escaleras.

"Pero-"

"¡Vete!" dije algo enojada.

Se quedó parado por un momento, luego suspiró y con una cara en blanco dijo "Vale" antes de irse.

Cuando se fue, suspiré y tomé el libro de hechizos avanzados volumen N°5 mi estantería personal. Mientras lo leía, no pude evitar pensar que fui un poco rudo con Star y lo eché injustamente. "Creo que debería disculparme" pensé.

Punto de vista Star

Ya habían pasado algunas horas y yo estaba leyendo unos de los libros sobre magia en el sofá. En la mesa ratona había algunos libros relacionados que estuve leyendo antes que este. La mala noticia es que ninguno contenía algo parecido a esa magia que antes ví, sólo había referencias a magia oscura y otras reliquias mágicas que contenían lo mismo, pero no había algo parecido a esa aura. Cansado de buscar dejé caer a mi costado mi brazo con el libro. Suspiré algo cansado de tanta lectura y miré el reloj de la sala, eran las 20:50. Me levanté sorprendido por la hora y recordé los planes que tenía esta noche para la cena.

Subí tranquilamente a la habitación, para ver a Twilight que seguía leyendo el libro después de las últimas dos veces que fui a verla. Golpee la pared en señal de llamada y Twilight se dio vuelta.

"Disculpa ¿Twilight?" dije.

"Dime" dijo ella en un tono calmado. Parecía que las aguas ya se habían calmado, era mi momento de navegar.

"¿Tienes… planes ahora?" pregunté.

"No ¿Por qué?" preguntó ella.

"Bueno ¿Recuerdas que antes dije que invitaría la cena?" dije mientras buscaba en el morral.

"¿Ssssi?" dijo ella dudosa.

"Pues, me recomendaron un restaurante de aquí. Así que, mientras tu seguías leyendo, fuí y reservé unos lugares para nosotros" dije sacando la bolsa de bits "Quería que Spike viniera pero no está, vamos nosotros"

"Star, dije que no era necesario" dijo algo preocupada.

"Pero yo quería hacerlo, así que vamos ¿No tiene hambre?"

El estómago de Twilight soltó un gruñido. Ella se rió un poco, suspiró cerrando el libro y dijo "Vamos entonces" con una sonrisa.

"Perfecto" dije triunfante.

No había necesidad de vestirme formal. Tomé una chaqueta y salimos hacia el restaurante.

"¿A cuál vamos?" preguntó ella durante el camino.

"Al Morning Flower" dije.

"¡¿El restaurante que obtuvo tres estrellas en tan poco tiempo?!"

"¡Sí, el mismo! Y no grites tanto, que estoy cerca" dije metiendo el dedo meñique en mi oreja.

"Lo siento" se disculpó un una pequeña risa.

Era un restaurante bastante diferente, lo único que resaltaba más eran los mozos con delantales y las mesas con velas. El resto era como un restaurante típico familiar. Al entrar fuimos invadidos por algunas miradas, tanto de los mozos como el resto de ponys. Mientras buscaba nuestros asientos, pude mirar disimuladamente la mirada de los demás. Unas iban desde indiferencia hasta duda, como si se preguntaran que estoy haciendo, alguien como yo, en este lugar. Cuando encontramos nuestros lugares, tomé un asiento y se lo ofrecía a Twilight. Me agradeció y finalmente nos sentamos.

"Gracias por invitarme pero-" dijo ella pero la interrumpí.

"Dije que no es ninguna molestia. Además, esta podría ser una ocasión para saber más de nosotros" dije sin rodeos.

Un mozo llegó para tomarnos el pedido. Twilight pidió una ensalada de arroz con vegetales y yo pedí una tarta de acelga. Mientras preparaban el pedido charlamos un poco.

"Perdón" dijo Twilight "Antes te dije que te fueras y fui algo ruda contigo" se disculpó.

"No pasa nada. Solo que me hubiera agradado verte en acción"

Ella se animó ante esto "¿En serio?"

"Como la magia es algo que los humanos no podemos hacer, estaría muy bueno que hubieras hecho un gran espectáculo de trucos. De paso podrías demostrarle a esa Trixie que tu magia es aún mejor"

"¡Staaar!" dijo quejándose.

"Lo seeee, no quieres. Pero sería bueno que le dieras una oportunidad, no creo que le desagrades a tus amigas. Solo debes mostrarles que tan buena eres sin decir cosas presumidas, nada más"

"¿Crees que deba hacerlo así?"

"Que seas mejor que alguien no quiere decir que se te tengan que subir los humos. Si eres bueno con los demás mostrando tus habilidades, te verán como alguien a quien respetar, pero nunca debes decir que eres mejor que alguien. Solo eres bueno en lo que haces y ya"

Parece que se quedó pensativa por un momento. Me miró y dijo "Gracias Star. Lo tendré en cuenta"

"Me siento como un consejero. Debería ser psicólogo, la verdad"

Ambos nos reímos. Cuando trajo nuestros platos, no podía esperar para hincarle el diente, pero un ruido nos detuvo. Sonaba como un rugido y este hizo temblar un poco el suelo. Los ponys de adentro del recinto empezaron a murmurar de lo que pasaba.

Miré hacia afuera y dije "¿Esoooo… no será algún monstruo del Everfree?"

"Creo que se o que es" dijo Twilight para levantarse y trotar hasta la puerta "¡Vamos!"

Estaba a punto de salir, pero me dirigí a un mozo del lugar "Guárdenos la comida de allí por favor" dije apuntando a nuestra mesa y dándole unos bits de propina.

Llegamos a lo que era un espacio abierto de tiendas del pueblo. Una avalancha de ponys corrían en dirección contraria a la nuestra y, entre ellos, estaba Spike.

"¡Twilight! ¡Tenemos problemas!" gritó cuando pudo divisarnos.

"¿Cuales?" preguntó Twilight.

Vi en la dirección de dónde venían aterrorizados todos. "¿Te refieres a esa cosa gigante con forma de oso?" dije apuntando hacia, lo que podía identificar, como una osa mayor. Parecía estar buscando algo mientras destruía casi todo a su paso.

"Spike, mantente alejado" dijo Twilight.

Alguien más venía de aquella dirección. Pudimos ver que eran Snips, Snail y Trixie sin su equipo de maga.

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué hay una osa aquí?"

"La trajimos nosotros" dijo Snips.

"...¡¿QUEEE?!" dijimos Twilight y yo.

"No se preocupen. Trixie podrá detener a la osa mayor"

"¿Y por qué no ha hecho nada aún?" dije sarcásticamente.

"Porque…" dijo Trixie "No puedo"

"¡¿No puedes?!" dijeron Snips y Snails.

"Solo les dije lo de la osa mayor para quedar bien con los demás. Lo fingí todo" dijo aterrada.

"¡¿Lo fingiste?!" dijeron Snips y Snails también aterrados.

El temblor continuó. La osa se aproximó por arriba de una casa rugiendo como una bestia. Todos estaban temblando de miedo, yo solo mantuve una cara seria mientras todos gritaban.

"Muy bien ustedes dos" dije refiriéndome a Snips y a Snails "Se merecen una estrella dorada por condenar a Ponyville a la destrucción" dije con más sarcasmo aún.

"Oh gracias, no es na- Ohh, ya lo entendí" dijo Snips avergonzado captando la indirecta

"Creo que seria un buen momento para que hagas algo. No se si pueda contra eso esta vez" le dije a Twilight quien estaba temblando de miedo también.

"De acuerdo" dijo ella tomando algunas respiraciones. Mostrando seriedad en su rostro, empezó a cargar su cuerno.

(Música: MLP Fighting is magic: Twilight Sparkle theme) www. youtube. watch?v=obJ21k3Hylo

Un viento comenzó a soplar gracias a la magia de Twilight, y con él traía una melodía que hizo que la osa se calmara. Esto le afectó muy bien, ya que comenzó a tambalearse en el lugar.

"El número 16" dijo Spike refiriéndose al hechizo en cuestión.

Twilight intensificó el brillo de su cuerno, haciendo otro hechizo mientras mantenía el viento soplando con la melodía. Un contenedor de agua lleno de leche se aproximaba flotando con la magia de Twilight.

"Je. Un biberón gigante" dije.

La osa estaba a punto de caer encima de Trixie, hasta que Twilight usó un hechizo de levitación en la osa. El cuerno de Twilight estaba expulsando magia a cántaros, había como unas 4 auras mágicas rodeandolo. Además, su cabeza también sudorosa, mostraban que se estaba esforzando mucho.

La osa fue alzada por la levitación y se le dio el biberón para que pudiera dormir tranquilamente. Twilight se concentró mucho y siguió haciendo alejar a la osa en dirección al bosque con su magia. Trixie veía con asombro a Twilight haciendo tales hazañas mágicas. Esto pareció molestarle ya que, con una cara que mostraba maldad, comenzó a cargar su cuerno y la misma aura morada apareció alrededor suyo.

(Música fuera)

Me había dado cuenta de esto "¡Twilight cuidado!" dije pero ya era tarde.

Mientras nadie más veía, un pequeño rayo de magia de Trixie golpeó a la osa, haciendo que esta se despierte y rugiera del dolor. Esto desequilibró el hechizo de Twilight haciendo que la osa cayera y Twilight fuera golpeada por la anulación de su magia. Cayendo al suelo, la osa se incorporó y volvió a rugir.

"Mierda. Habrá que intentarlo" dije para correr a toda velocidad hacia un costado de la osa. Pegué un gran salto hacia la cabeza de la misma, puse el codo en frente mío y golpee su cuello con una gran fuerza. Aterricé rodando en el suelo para amortiguar la caída. A la osa pareció dolerle, porque a los pocos segundos cayó inconsciente al suelo con un golpe seco que hizo temblar todo.

"Guau. No sabía que iba a funcionar" me reí mientras me sostenía con las manos en las rodillas.

Twilight, incluidos los espectadores, me miraron con la boca abierta. "¿Qu- qué- qué acabas de hacer? ¿Cómo la-?" me preguntó Twilight confundida.

"¿El golpe a la arteria?" dije "No sabia si funcionaria pero… al parecer sí. Creo que al fin y al cabo todos tenemos eso en el mismo lugar"

"¿El golpe de qué?" preguntó Spike.

"A la arteria. Si se golpea con la fuerza justa, el cuerpo cree que es un pico de presión o que te estas desangrando. La presión del cuerpo baja y el oponente se desmaya"

Twilight y Spike se miraron dudosos.

"Pero basta de charla. Twilight, deberías sacar a la osa ahora, antes de que despierte" le dije.

Twilight volvió a la realidad y retomó su tarea. Cargó su cuerno nuevamente y levitó a la osa fuera del pueblo. Cuando terminó, muchos ponys comenzaron a aplaudir y a celebrar de que estaban seguros.

"Por mis manzanas dulces" dijo Applejack que también estaba con Rainbow y Rarity "Sabía que ustedes dos eran buenos, pero no esperaba que lo fueran tanto"

"Gracias" dije mientras que Twilight dijo "Lo siento"

"¿Por qué te disculpas querida?" preguntó Rarity.

"No quiero que me vean como una presumida como Trixie" dijo Twilight.

"Pfff, Claro que no. No eres nada parecida a ella" dijo Rainbow.

"Ella presume demasiado" dijo Rarity.

"Es demasiado arrogante" dijo Rainbow.

"Es mucho ruido y pocas nueces. Todo lo contrario a tí, caramelo" terminó Applejack.

"¿No les molesta mi magia?" preguntó Twilight.

"Es un gran orgullo tener a una amiga tan asombrosa y buena en la magia como tu" dijo Rarity.

"Pero lo que sí fue asombroso, fue este golpe que hizo Star para derribar a la osa mayor, al igual que tu magia lo fue" dijo Dash lanzando golpes al aire.

Twilight mostró felicidad y fue a abrazar a sus amigas.

"Twilight ¿Cómo fue que supiste qué hacer?" preguntó Spike.

"Bueno. Mientras estaba en la biblioteca, me puse a investigar un poco sobre el tema, ya que la historia de Trixie tuvo algo que ver"

"¿Entonces se puede vencer a una osa mayor?" preguntó Spike.

"Esta no era una osa mayor, era una osa menor" dijo Twilight.

Mi ojos se abrieron lo más grande posible y la miré "¿Queeeeee?" dije con una voz aguda "Osea que…¿Nos enfrentamos a una osa menor?" dije con voz normal.

"¿Cómo sería una mayor?" dijo Spike con algo de miedo.

"Sería mejor que no lo sepas" dijo.

"Tal vez venciste a una osa menor" saltó Trixie "Pero nunca serás más poderosa que ¡La gran Trixie!" dijo levantando sus cascos y golpeandolos contra el suelo, haciendo que aparezca una nube de humo. Esperaba a que desapareciera, pero solo salió corriendo lejos.

"No te escaparas" dijo Rainbow preparándose para salir volando, hasta que la detuve.

"No hace falta" dije poniendo una mano en su lomo "Creo que esta humillación y que ahora sepamos la verdad, es suficiente castigo para alguien como ella"

"Ya aprenderá la lección" agregó Twilight "En cuanto a ustedes…" dijo deteniendo a Snips y a Snails quienes estaban tratando de escapar.

"Ehhh, lo… ¿sentimos?" dijo Snips.

"Creo que se merecen un castigo por hacer tanto escándalo" dije con una cara malvada "¿Twilight?"

"Deberán limpiar todo este desastre que causaron" dijo señalando todo lo que la osa destruyó "Y también ¿Que tal si les hago el hechizo 25?"

Snips y Snails se miraron dudosos y luego con miedo.

"Como quieras" dije con indiferencia encogiendome de hombros.

Twilight cargó su cuerno y ejecutó el hechizo. Los dos esperaron lo peor, pero se encontraron con unos nuevos bigotes en la cara. Ambos se sorprendieron y saltaron felices.

"Bien. Ahora, a limpiar" dije mientras les señalé por donde debían empezar. Se fueron rápidamente y comenzaron.

"No sabía que podías noquear a una osa menor" me dijo Twilight.

"Y yo no sabía que eras tan extraordinaria con la magia. Buen trabajo" le dije con un pulgar arriba.

"Gracias" dijo con un ligero sonrojo.

"Volvamos al restaurante. Todavía no terminamos de cenar"

Ella soltó un pequeña risa "Es cierto. Toda esta situación me dio más hambre" dijo poniendo rumbo conmigo al restaurante.

"Tan solo no te comas todo el menú. No me gustaría tener que cargar a una unicornio super poderosa y gordita hasta la biblioteca"

"¡STAAAR!" dijo ella ofendida golpeándome la pierna con sus cascos.

"¡Auch! ¡Jajajajajaja!" dije mientras me defendía de sus inocentes golpes.

Fin del capitulo 9

Nota del autor:

Gracias por esperar el capitulo. No tengo mucho más que decir. Solo que espero que sean pacientes cuando tengan que esperar a que saque algún otro, ya que me cuesta un poco hacer que los capítulos salgan bien. Ahora entiendo lo que es la vida de un escritor. Gracias por leer. Si les gustó haganmelo saber en las reviews o sigan esta historia hasta el final. Nos vemos hasta la próxima.


	10. Capitulo 10

Capítulo 10: Miedos marca Dragón

Ubicación desconocida

La misma habitación oscura. El ser desconocido solo observaba por la ventana el cielo nocturno y apenas se podía distinguir su figura. Parecía ser un ser de estatura alta, pero el resto de sombras no dejaba revelar lo que en verdad era. El mismo pony cubierto con una capa entró a la sala, sacandose la capa que cubría su cabeza, revelando ser un poni de pelaje gris claro con una melena blanca y desordenada.

"Se-se-señor. Imagino que ya s-sa-sa-sabe lo que pasó" dijo el pony gris.

"Claro que sí" dijo el ser con una voz sombría "Pero será mejor que me des los detalles ¿Por qué falló?"

"P-pa-parece que no era lo suficiente como pa-pa-parece. Yo siempre creí que eran u-u-unos sujetos muy inútiles, señor. Esos ponys y esa tal T-Tri-Trixie fallaron por sus puras tonterías"

"Hmm. Ella era una buena candidata" dijo el ser para acercarse a una silla y sentarse "A pesar de ser un caballito con deseos de poder, no tenía la codicia suficiente" dijo mientras la silla rechinaba cuando se acomodó por completo en el respaldar.

"E-e-eso no lo es todo mi señor. Por un momento sus deseos de m-ma-ma-maldad se intensificaron. Ahora esta buscando una manera de ve-ve-vengarse antes de volver" dijo el pony gris mientras parecía sufrir algunas leves convulsiones.

"Interesante" dijo con una calmada risa "Sigue sus pasos y mira que resultados tiene"

"¿No deberíamos en-en-enviar más sujetos, mi señor?"

"Aún no es el momento" dijo el ser para levantarse de su asiento "Sabes que es agotador hacer todo desde aquí. Mi poder no es lo suficiente como para hacerlo todo al mismo tiempo"

"¿Entonces toca es-esp-esperar?"

"Sabes que es difícil buscar candidatos estando aquí encerrado. Recuerda que no puedo salir hasta que él esté completo"

El pony gris se inclinó ante el ser "Co-como usted ordene señor" dijo para retirarse aún agachado.

El ser volvió a mirar hacia la ventana y dijo en voz baja "Si no sigo lo que esa cebra me dijo, toda esta espera será en vano. Solo hay que esperar un poco más"

(Música de apertura: Infinite theme versión corta) www. youtube watch?v=XKjOJuPjiu4

Ubicación Ponyville

Punto de vista Star

Era un día completamente tranquilo. Los tres habíamos terminado de comer y nos relajamos en la biblioteca. Twilight practicaba varios hechizos del libro que le había llegado por correo y los lograba con mucha facilidad; yo en cambio, seguía tirado en el sofá leyendo como tarea el libro de especies en Equestria. Era aburrida la lectura, pero sabía que me ayudarían a conocer a todas las razas que había en este lugar para cuando me tuviera que dirigir a ellas en alguna ocasión. Casi todas ellas eran de las criaturas mitológicas, como animales semihumanos, entre otros. De los dragones, Twilight dijo que no había mucha información, solo que eran una raza hostil contra todas las demás y que vivían en las tierras volcánicas, también llamada la tierra de los dragones. Eso me hizo recordar, que tenía a un pequeño bebé dragón durmiendo en mi pecho. El pobre estaba algo somnoliento, así que sin darse cuenta, buscó algún lugar cómodo y caliente, acabando encima mio. Solo algunas veces lo acaricié sin pensarlo como si fuera una mascota y, cada vez que lo hacía, Twilight me miraba de reojo. Cuando ella se daba cuenta de que la miraba volvía a lo suyo.

Cuando quise continuar mi aburrida lectura, la biblioteca se había puesto oscura. Dejé mi libro para mirar alrededor y resulta que Twilight estaba haciendo lo mismo. Con cuidado, desperté a Spike para que se moviera, ya había tenido sus horas completas de siesta después de todo.

"Hmm ¿Qué ocurre?" dijo Spike mientras se frotaba los ojos.

"El cielo oscureció de repente" dijo Twilight "Se supone que los pegasos no programaron una lluvia para hoy"

Los tres nos acercamos a una ventana y pudimos ver una gran nube negra encima del pueblo.

"No creo que parezcan nubes de tormenta" dije con duda en mi cara "Y no se supone que las nubes no se mueven solas. Al menos no aquí"

En ese momento, una carta de Celestia apareció frente nuestro. Twilight rápidamente la abrió y la leyó.

"Y dice?" dije.

"Es una emergencia" dijo para tomar a Spike, ponerlo en su lomo y salir de la biblioteca trotando rápidamente.

"Espera ¿Qué pasa?" pregunté mientras la seguía.

"Un dragón es lo que está provocando esas nubes negras" dijo mientras seguía.

"¿Incendio?"

"No. Esta durmiendo cerca de Ponyville y mientras lo está, expulsa humo. Debemos encontrar a los demás y advertirles de que no se preocupen"

"Vale. Tarea fácil"

"Pero debemos ir a donde está y hacer que vaya a otra parte"

"¿Es una broma? ¿No debería encargarse alguien experto sobre el asunto? ¿Y por qué la princesa te envía justamente a tí?"

"Ella confía en nosotros, así que debemos hacerlo. Son sus órdenes"

"A no ser de que quiera que nos convirtamos en ponys y humano al vapor"

Cuando llegamos a donde estaban todos, era una plaza, donde por alguna razón nadie se había dado cuenta de la enorme columna de humo. A veces pienso que tienen cierta lógica ante el peligro que todavía no entendí. Twilight hizo de voz para los habitantes, les dijo que lo que había en el cielo no era el rastro de un incendio, sino de un dragón en la cima de una montaña cerca de Ponyville. Pude escuchar a Fluttershy entre la multitud que les intentó decir lo mismo, pero parecía que nadie la escuchaba. Después de terminar, nuestra pandilla de 8 estaba reunida en la biblioteca. Twilight mientras estaba buscando al menos algún dato relevante sobre dragones, las demás discutían sobre este asunto.

"Por todos mis corrales ¿Qué se supone que hace un dragón aquí?" preguntó Applejack.

"Solo se está echando una siesta cerca de este lugar, debemos ir hasta donde está y, de alguna manera, hacer que se vaya" dije resumiendo la misión.

"Solo debemos pedirle que tome su siesta en otra parte. O de lo contrario, todo a unos 1000 km a la redonda quedará cubierto por humo los próximos 100 años" dijo Twilight.

"Debemos darle lo que se merece. Con unos buenos ¡BAMS! y ¡BUMS!" dijo Rainbow mientras lanzaba algunos golpes al aire.

"Oye tranquila guerrera. No creo que estemos lo suficientemente preparados como para enfrentar a un dragón de esa manera" le dije.

"JA, mira quien habla. El tipo grande que derribó a una osa menor muchas veces más grande que un pony" dijo indirectamente.

"Mira. En mi mundo, los dragones eran leyendas reptilianas gigantescas y con alas que destruyen todo a su paso, y parece que en este mundo es igual ¿No es verdad?" dije esto último dirigiéndome a Twilight.

"Cosas que dices son ciertas. Pero no conocemos sus verdaderos instintos y comportamientos" dijo mientras preparaba una alforja con algunos libros y otras cosas más "No podemos fallar. Debemos subir esa montaña" dijo ella apuntando a la ventana, dando una vista clara de la montaña de donde estaba el dragón.

"Bien chicas…" dijo Rainbow para luego mirarme "Yyy humanos. Equestria depende de nosotros ¿Estamos todos listos?" Todas asintieron y se animaron saliendo de la biblioteca. La última en salir era Fluttershy, quien parece que estaba insegura de algo.

Twilight seguía preparando algunas cosas y buscaba el mapa para llegar a la montaña. Yo comencé a cambiarme con mi ropa deportiva y una campera abrigada. No necesito decir donde la conseguí, ya todos lo saben. Spike se quedó en la cabaña de Fluttershy mientras cuidaba a los animales en su ausencia. Al llegar al límite del pueblo Twilight inspeccionó el mapa mientras yo hablaba con las demás.

"¿No te pondrás la campera ahora querido?" me preguntó Rarity.

"Aquí abajo no me hace falta. Solo hasta que lleguemos allá arriba" dije mirando hacia la montaña.

"Traigo un juego de bufandas y tengo una que es justo para ti" dijo sacando una bufanda blanca y rosa para ella y otra color negra para mi.

"No gracias, creo que con esto es suficiente"

"¡Starti!" interrumpió Pinkie "Por las dudas he traído algunos dulces y otras cosas deliciosas por si a alguien de nosotros le da hambre *Jadeo* ¿Debería llevar más por si el dragón tiene hambre y nos quiera comer? ¿Debería llevar más cosas de fiesta para despertarlo más feliz?"

"Pinkie, no creo que al dragón le guste las fiestas tanto como a nosotros" dijo Applejack.

"Pero si a todo el mundo les gusta las fiestas ¿Cómo no pueden gustarle a un dragón?"

"A mi no me gustaría que me despertaran con mucho ruido" dije "Por suerte alguien bajó el sonido del despertador con un poco de magia"

"Pude escucharte. Luego lo arreglaré" dijo Twilight sin sacar la mirada del mapa.

Gemí quejandome de la injusticia y las demás se rieron.

Varios minutos de caminata después, llegamos a la base de la montaña. Lo único que teníamos que hacer es subir un risco y podíamos seguir el camino que estaba arriba. Desde abajo se podían escuchar los ronquidos del dragón.

"¿Así hace un dragón cuando duerme?" preguntó Rainbow.

"Sí, pero aún así nada debe detenernos. Debemos llegar hasta arriba lo más rápido posible" dijo Twilight.

"Yo iré hasta allá arriba" dijo Rainbow para salir volando, pero Applejack la agarró de la cola.

"Espera alitas impacientes. Debemos llegar arriba todas juntas, así estaremos seguras" dijo Applejack.

Rainbow se quejó y solo aceptó el hecho de que no podía ir sola. Todas comenzaron a subir como si solo estuvieran caminando, yo tuve que trepar con manos y pies, aunque no era tan difícil, el risco tenía el ángulo perfecto como para que pudiera hacerlo. Mientras subíamos, al ser el último de la fila, pude ver que faltaba alguien en el grupo.

"Chicas ¿Donde está Fluttershy?" pregunté para que todas miraran hacia abajo y después detrás mío. Seguí las miradas y, debajo del todo, estaba Fluttershy escondida en los arbustos.

"Fluttershy, vamos" dijo Twilight "Debes subir junto a nosotros"

"Pero es que… esta muy… empinado" dijo Fluttershy.

"Vuela Fluttershy. Para eso eres una pegaso. Vuela muuuuuy alto" dijo Pinkie mientras agitaba los cascos.

Fluttershy intentó subiendo unos metros volando con sus alas. Luego un rugido sacudió el aire y la asustó, haciendo que cerrara las alas repentinamente y cayera en el mismo arbusto de antes.

"Oh vamos, no es momento para juegos" dijo Rainbow mientras se cruzaba de cascos "Date prisa Fluttershy"

"*Suspiro* Denme un minuto" dije para deslizarme hacia abajo y llegar a donde Fluttershy. Le limpie las hojas que tenía en la melena y me puse de espaldas "Vamos" dije apuntando a mi espalda para que se subiera.

"Oh no. No puedo dejar que hagas eso. Además… no creo que pueda subir" dijo ella ocultándose tras su melena.

"No te preocupes. Me quedaré atrás contigo o si quieres puedes quedarte en mi espalda. Yo te llevo"

"Pero-"

"No pasará nada. No hay por qué temer"

Ella se resignó y en silencio subió a mi espalda sosteniéndose fuertemente.

"Bien. Sigamos" dije para volver a subir junto con las demás "Oye Twilight"

"¿Si?" dijo ella.

"¿Acaso yo ronco cuando estoy durmiendo?"

"No, solo respiras fuerte. Ahora en marcha" dijo para avanzar subiendo por el risco.

Me quedé pensando un momento sus palabras y después me di cuenta "Espera, eso no me dice nada. Oye" No me escuchó y solo siguió subiendo.

Más tarde tuvimos que avanzar por una zona de precipicios. Fluttershy miró de reojo la gran caída y se ocultó aún más adentro de mi espalda. También pasamos por una zona de avalanchas donde no debíamos hacer ni el más mínimo ruido, donde pasamos con extrema facilidad, pero ella se aferró aún más fuerte de mí, sabiendo que en cualquier momento podíamos sufrir una.

"Llegamos" dijo Twilight para postrarnos ante la cueva del dragón.

La cueva era gigantesca, dándome a entender que el dragón era sumamente inmenso. De la misma salía el humo que estaba infestando el cielo Equestre, y había salido aún más cuando el dragón roncó más fuerte. Fluttershy seguía en mi espalda y me estaba casi exprimiendo de tanto miedo que tenía.

"Fluttershy, creo que deberías bajar. Ya llegamos" dije dándole algunas palmadas para que se bajara.

"O….Ok" dijo suavemente para bajarse.

Rainbow mucho antes, me dijo que ella le tenía miedo a la mayoría de las cosas; pero lo que tenía en mente, solo necesitaba saberlo de ella. "¿Cual es el plan?" pregunté.

"Tomaremos algunos puestos para facilitar las cosas" dijo Twilight dirigiéndose a todos nosotros "Rainbow Dash, encargate de despejar el humo"

"Señor, sí señor" dijo Rainbow para volar por encima del humo.

"Rarity, Pinkie, ustedes distraen al dragón por si algo sale mal" les dijo Twilight.

Pinkie sacó de su alforja una gallina de goma y comenzó a agitarla mientras todos la miraron con gran duda.

"Claro" dijo Rarity.

"Applejack y Star. Ustedes se encargarán de arrojar manzanas cuando decida atacar en algún momento"

Applejack me dió una manzana, mientras que ella tomó otras dos, lanzandolas al aire y pateándolas para darle a un árbol cercano.

Miré la manzana que me dió y luego le di un mordisco "Mmmm, proyectiles" dije.

"Star, este es un momento serio" me dijo Twilight tratando de regañarme.

"¿Qué? Déjame disfrutar este dulce ataque al menos" dije para darle otro mordisco.

Ella solo rodó los ojos y continuó con el plan "Esto es solo por precaución. Fluttershy y yo iremos junto al dragón y le pediremos que se vaya, así que si todo sale bien no será necesario que ustedes intervengan ¿Todas listas?"

Todas vitorearon dando a entender que estaban listas. Con esto, Twilight se adentró a la cueva sola.

"Espera… ¿Sola?" dije interiormente para darme la vuelta y ver a Fluttershy escondida bajo su pelo y cascos como si fuera una tortuga.

"Ehhhh Fluttershy ¿Sabes que Twilight te espera allá adentro?" le pregunté mientras me agachaba para llegar a su nivel. Puse escuchar un ligero sí proveniente de ella "Bueno, ahora solo puedes acompañarla adentro y ya"

"No puedo" dijo ella aún oculta.

"Fluttershy, debemos hacer esto" dijo Twilight saliendo de la cueva y tratando de empujar a Fluttershy para que avanzara "Si no lo hacemos, Equestria quedará en una oscuridad total" dijo mientras las demás se unieron sin tener ningún éxito al moverla. Incluso Pinkie se echó junto a las demás.

"Yo… no puedo entrar" dijo Fluttershy y todas se rindieron.

"Genial. Ahora le tiene miedo a las cuevas. Simplemente genial" dijo Rainbow.

"No les temo. Le temo… a los… dragones" dijo Fluttershy en un tono muy bajo.

Twilight la miró por un momento y me preguntó "¿Qué fue lo que dijo?"

"Que le tiene miedo a los dragones" dije sin rodeos, haciendo que Fluttershy se encogiera todavía más.

"Spike es un dragón. A él no le temes" dijo Pinkie con su típico tono alegre.

"Pero… es que él no es un gigantesco, aterrador e intimidante dragón que devora ponys" dijo Fluttershy haciendo énfasis en cada descripción.

"Pero Fluttershy, tu tienes la habilidad para comunicarte con los animales" dijo Twilight.

"Y pudiste acercarte a una manticora como si nada. No creo que esto sea diferente" completó Rainbow

"Porque no son dragones" dijo Fluttershy.

El dragón de la cueva volvió a rugir, lanzando más humo.

"Terroncito. Todos nosotros le tememos al dragón" dijo Applejack.

"Yo no le temo a nada" dijo Rainbow.

Applejack rodó los ojos "Bueno. Casi todos, pero nos encargaron esta misión, así que entra junto a Twilight y vence tu miedo" dijo dando palabras de aliento.

"Tampoco puedo. Es demasiado para que yo pueda manejarlo" dijo Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, no importa" le dije "Esta bien sentir miedo. Es más, yo ahora mismo tengo miedo"

"Pero… no estabas temblando mientras subíamos" dijo ella.

"Tal vez no lo muestre como los demás, pero tengo miedo" dije con una risa "¿Te digo algo? Le tengo miedo a las alturas"

Fluttershy me miró mostrando sorpresa.

"Cuando estoy en lo alto…" continué "Y miro hacia abajo, mis pies comienzan a doler, como si se quisieran aferrar de donde estoy parado para no caerme. Mientras subíamos la montaña nunca pude evitar mirar hacia abajo. Pero no me preocupé ¿Sabes por qué?"

"¿Porque estabas tan asustado que no te preocupaba caer al vacío?"

"No. Porque sabía que si me pasaba algo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Y también, sabía que las tenía a todas ustedes para ayudarme. Puse mi confianza en todas, incluso en tí. Piensa que fuiste cargada por alguien que le teme a las alturas y también ese alguien confía en una pequeña pony que le teme a todo, porque sé que puedes hacerlo"

Fluttershy me miró con esperanza en sus ojos.

"Si algo nos llega a pasar con el dragón, confiamos en ti para que nos ayudes. Si algo sale mal, nos ayudaras. Yo confio en ti"

Fluttershy pronto volvió a su estado de miedo "Yo… No, no puedo hacerlo" dijo ella para irse caminando por donde vinimos.

"Bueno lo intentaste" dijo Rainbow con un sarcasmo notable "No intentes convencerla, no va a volver"

"Volverá" dije poniéndome de pie.

"¿Y por qué crees eso?"

"Ya verás" dije con una cara petulante.

"Entraré sola" dijo Twilight.

"Creo que debería acompañarte" dije.

"No. Quédate con Applejack y mantente alerta" dijo seriamente.

"Ok jefa" dije algo desganado.

El resto y yo nos mantuvimos fuera de la cueva, esperando ante cualquier cosa que pasara. No pasó más de un minuto mientras ella intentaba razonar con el dragón, hasta que el humo proveniente de la cueva salió con fuerza junto con una Twilight algo cubierta de hollín y tosiendo.

"No creo que persuadirlo funcione" dijo Rainbow.

"¿Cuando te volviste tan negativa?" le pregunté.

"Desde que me dijeron que no puedo enfrentarme al dragón yo sola. Estamos tardando demasiado" dijo mientras no paraba de quejarse "¿No podemos sacarlo por la fuerza y ya?"

"No rainbow" dijo Twilight "Debemos apegarnos al plan"

"¿Y ahora que se supone que hagamos?" preguntó Applejack con cierta preocupación.

"Ejem" Rarity llamó la atención "Ahora, esta situación requiere la habilidad de una pony con encanto. Con permiso" dijo para adentrarse a la cueva.

Igual que antes. Esperamos fuera a obtener mejores resultados, pero algo me decía que no acabaría bien. Pasó el mismo tiempo y el dragón rugió con enojo haciendo que Rarity saliera corriendo de la cueva.

"¿Qué pasó ahora?" preguntó Applejack.

"Que casi consigo ese hermoso y precioso diamante diamante" dijo ella mientras se apoyaba frustrada en una roca.

"Querrás decir que casi consigues que se enoje aún más" dijo Applejack.

"Oh… sí, también" completó Rarity.

"¡Me toca!" dijo Pinkie apareciendo repentinamente disfrazada de caja de regalos, con lentes grandes, globos atados a su cola, un sombrero de fiesta, bigote y un silbato.

"Querida, te ves absolutamente ridícula" dijo Rarity.

"Ese es el punto. El hacer reír a un pony hace que todos seamos amigos y a todos les gustan las risas" dijo para entrar a la cueva.

No pueden haber dos sin tres. Apenas entró, el dragón volvió a escupir humo y Pinkie salió hecha un desastre.

"Vale. No a todos los dragones les gustan las risas… y los colores. Y las fiestas"

"Suficiente" dijo Rainbow "Ya intentamos la persuasión, el encanto y… lo que sea que Pinkie acaba de hacer. Estamos perdiendo demasiado tiempo" dijo para salir disparada a la cueva.

"¡Espera, Rainbow!" Twilight intentó detenerla "¡No tenemos idea de como puede-"

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó dentro de la cueva.

"Reaccionar" terminó Twilight con un tono preocupado.

Un gran rugido se escuchó dentro de la cueva y Rainbow salió como una bala de la cueva chocando con sus amigas y yo logré agacharme para esquivarla.

(Música: Goku Black theme) www. youtube. watch?v=fRoUxpe5R0k

Una garra roja y gigante emergió de la cueva, revelando a un dragón aún más grande que la osa menor. Tuve que alejarme para que no me aplastara con sus garras. Soltó otro rugido que nos empujó hasta una roca estampándonos unos a los otros. Cuando salió completamente de la cueva, estaba levantando una de sus patas traseras. Parecía querer aplastarnos a todos. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, me levanté rápidamente corriendo hacia su otra pata. Con toda la velocidad que pude reunir, salté y conecté un rodillazo con su pierna. Pareció dolerle, ya que respondió a mi golpe con un rugido y pateandome para terminar estampado contra otra roca.

Esa patada me dolió bastante, el aire de mis pulmones se había ido, pero no tenía ninguna herida grave. Levanté la cabeza y vi que el dragón acercó su garra para agarrarme. Cuando me tomó, intenté zafarme pero no podía liberarme de su agarre. Dejé de hacer esfuerzo y abrí los ojos para ver que me estaba sosteniendo por encima de su cabeza y acto seguido abrió la boca.

Miré con algo de asombro cómo eran los dientes del dragón. Sabía que si me ponía en su boca la iba a pasar mal, pero no pude hacer nada. Me soltó y estaba cayendo directamente en su apestosa boca gigante. Por suerte no caí completamente dentro. Antes de eso, me sostuve de los dientes de la parte frontal de su boca. Al darse cuenta de que no caí completamente dentro, comenzó a hacer fuerza con la mandíbula para intentar morderme. Tuve que hacer toda la fuerza posible para evitarlo, pero la boca se estaba cerrando lentamente. Uno de sus colmillos se estaba clavando en mi antebrazo derecho haciendo que pierda un poco de ventaja. Gruñí mientras hacía fuerza para que no me comiera. El dolor me estaba haciendo perder.

"¡GhnnnAHHHHHHHH!" grité mientras comenzaba a perder mi fuerza.

(Fuera música)

Punto de vista Fluttershy

Unos segundos antes

Mientras caminaba lejos de la cueva del dragón, se podían escuchar los rugidos del dragón. Estaba muy furioso. No podía evitar pensar de que había dejado a mis amigos solos contra un dragón. Pero no podía hacer nada, los dragones me daban demasiado miedo, ni siquiera sabría qué hacer si me encontrara con alguno cara a cara. Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron, cuando escuché un grito que me pareció familiar. Me di la vuelta para escuchar más claro y mi miedo se había transformado en pánico y preocupación. Ese grito era de Star. Di media vuelta para ir volando hasta donde estaban los demás. Mientras más me acercaba, pude ver que el dragón estaba fuera de la cueva. Me detuve para ver que mis amigas estaban juntas en el suelo y que Star estaba… ¡En la boca del dragón! Star estaba luchando para no ser comido por él. Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza.

"Yo confio en ti"

Mi miedo había desaparecido y fue reemplazado por furia.

"¿Cómo… cómo te atreves…¡A lastimar a mis amigos!" grité acercándome al dragón y deteniendome justo frente a su cara "Suéltalo ahora mismo"

El dragón pareció mirarme por unos segundos. Al ver que no hacía nada, respondí.

"¡Que lo sueltes ahora!" dije furiosa.

Obedeció y tomó a Star de su ropa, dejándolo cuidadosamente en el suelo.

"Ahora escúchame, amigo. Que seas grande y fuerte no quiere decir que puedas lastimar a los demás. Tal vez seas un dragón temible y enorme que escupe fuego, pero no te da el derecho de lastimar ¡A mis mejores amigos! ¡¿Entiendes?!"

El dragón se encogió un poco, casi como yo lo haría.

"Es que esa pony me golpeó y esa cosa también lo hizo" dijo señalando a Rainbow Dash y a Star.

"Y yo lamento que lo hicieran" le dije calmadamente "Pero eres mucho más grande que ellos y debes ser más responsable por lo que haces. Mira a tu alrededor. Tu siesta está afectando la vida de este lugar, así que debes hacerlo en otra parte donde no moleste a nadie"

"Pero-"

"Nada de peros amigo" lo interrumpí "¿Algo más que decir?"

"Yo… yo…" dijo para luego comenzar a llorar.

"Ya ya, no hace falta que llores, no fue tu culpa" dije tratando de consolarlo "Debes empacar y encontrar otro lugar para descansar, eso es todo"

"...Ok" dijo para entrar a la cueva y empezar a recoger todas sus joyas.

Todas me rodearon para felicitarme.

"Sabía que podías hacerlo" dijo Twilight.

"Por mis corrales ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo tan valiente?"

"Bueno… no se como describirlo. Pero creo que fueron sus palabras de aliento" justo en ese momento me detuve para ver que Star no estaba en el grupo.

Lo busque con la mirada y lo vi todavía en el suelo. Mirando más detenidamente, pude ver que estaba sangrando. El pánico se apoderó de mí y corrí para ayudarlo. Se estaba sosteniendo el brazo, el cual tenía una herida algo grave. Los demás se acercaron para ayudar también. Rarity tomó una de sus bufandas y ató la herida para que la sangre no siguiera saliendo.

"No te esfuerces terroncito" dijo Applejack "No te muevas tanto"

"Oye grandote ¿Estas bien?" dijo Rainbow "Disculpa, esto no hubiera pasado si me hubiera controlado"

"No, no fue tu culpa Rainbow" dije "Fue mi culpa. Star, lo siento" dije con algo de tristeza.

Star me miró por unos instantes con una cara que daba algo de miedo "Acabo de golpear a un dragón… casi me come… y fui herido por él cuando estuve dentro de su boca" dijo con una voz sin expresión. Estaba esperando a que me dijera algo malo, pero solo sentí una mano acariciar mi cabeza "Me alegro de que no hayas estado en mi lugar" dijo en un tono calmado.

"Perdoname" dije estando a punto de llorar "Si hubiera llegado antes… o si no le hubiera temido a los dragones-"

"Shhhh, no llores" dijo mientras seguia "Es lo de menos. Sabía que volverías" dijo para darme una cálida sonrisa "En cualquier caso… gracias"

Esto me hizo sonreír. Star, aunque tuviera una gran herida y aunque pasara por un mal momento, estaba sonriendo como si nada. Justo ahí pensé que debía ser más valiente y tener más confianza, dejar de tener miedo por simples cosas. Y que junto con mis amigos no debía temer, porque siempre estarán aquí… para apoyarme en un momento así.

"Ahora… No se si debería ir al hospital o con un gemólogo" dijo.

Todos lo miraron con una ceja levantada "¿Por qué un gemólogo?" preguntó Twilight.

"Si los dragones comen piedras preciosas, vete a saber si tenía alguna en sus dientes. Podría hacerme rico, en los dos sentidos" dijo terminando con una sonrisa.

"¿Pero qué estás diciendo cariño?" preguntó Rarity.

Yo pude entenderlo al instante y me reí.

"Oh espera. Ya entendí" dijo Rarity para reirse tambien. Luego las demás se unieron a la risa, a excepción de Twilight.

Punto de vista Twilight

"En serio ¿Cómo es que no puedes estar preocupado por esto?" le dije a Star.

"¿Por qué he de preocuparme? ¿Estoy vivo, no?" dijo él aún riendo.

"Sí pero tienes una herida en el brazo ¿Y si luego lo pierdes?"

"No veo la necesidad. Si te preocupas mucho es peor. Me preocupare cuando me digan si yo me haré rico o si solo lo será mi brazo. En ese caso, me divorciaría de él" dijo para levantar su brazo herido y hacer como si su mano fuera una boca.

"Oye, yo tampoco elegí estar a tu lado hasta que la muerte nos separe" dijo con una voz aguda mientras movía su mano.

"Bueno, pues ahora se puede decir que estamos a mano" dijo Star con una sonrisa y todas las demás volvieron a reírse.

Yo solo negué con la cabeza y me uní a la risa.

Fín del capítulo 10

Nota del autor:

No tengo mucho que decir, la verdad. Solo que en esta nota responderé a un comentario que dejó alguien. Me preguntaste si este fic iba a tener una trama con harem. Lamento decepcionarte pero no. Si lo dices por las etiquetas de personajes en la descripción, es porque en algún momento de la historia tendrán un papel importante. Hubiera puesto como personajes a las mane 6, los otros principales, otros personajes de fondo como lo son Lyra, BonBon y otros más, pero Fanfiction no me deja poner más de cuatro personajes en las etiquetas. No voy a spoilear nada sobre ellos, solo que harán algo importante. Nos vemos lectores. Hasta la próxima.


	11. Capitulo 11

Capítulo 11: Disfrutando estar vivo

(Música de apertura: Infinite theme versión corta)

Punto de vista Star

Adoro los días lluviosos. Mientras estás dentro de casa, puedes disfrutar del ruido de la misma mientras duermes o disfrutas de una película comiendo algunos dulces. Lamentablemente hoy no fue el caso. Los pegasos habían programado una tormenta para este día, al menos eso nos había dicho Rainbow Dash. Estaba programada para después de la tarde; así que antes de que sucediera, decidí tomar un paseo por el pueblo para ver si me había perdido algo o había algo nuevo por ver. Todos sabemos que todos los días se aprende y descubre algo nuevo. Yo en este caso, descubrí que la tormenta se adelantó unos diez minutos mientras estaba fuera, dejándome con solo chance de correr para no salir empapado. Había comenzado a llover desde un lado del pueblo. Cuando ví que la lluvia se aproximaba, traté de correr lo más rápido posible. Golden Oak, la biblioteca, estaba ya lejos y dentro de la tormenta, haciéndome correr en dirección contraria.

"Nonononono hoy ya me bañe ¡Nooooo!" dije mientras buscaba algún lugar para refugiarme.

La tormenta poco a poco me estaba alcanzando. Justo, como si fuera casualidad, Sugar Cube Corner tenía las puertas abiertas para que pudiera entrar. Llegando a la puerta, Casi parecía como un vaquero entrando a la taberna; también hubiera jurado que escuche una música de guitarra dramática. No había ni una sola alma dentro de la pastelería, sólo se podía escuchar el ruido de la lluvia y nada más.

Ya estando dentro, busqué con la mirada en toda la sala, pero hasta el mostrador estaba vacío. El timbre de mesa estaba en el mostrador, así que apenas lo había tocado y Pinkie apareció detrás del mismo.

"Hola Starty ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Tal vez unos deliciosos cupcakes? ¿Una merienda completa? ¿O tal vez solo te refugias de los monstruos que hay afuera? *Jadeo* ¡Y todavía no tengo listo mi disfraz de tiburón!" dijo Pinkie tan rápido que parecía que su boca estaba en llamas.

"Solo estaba buscando un lugar en donde refugiarme de la lluvia, nada más. Pero creo que no me haría mal algo para comer" dije mientras me acariciaba el estómago.

"Super duper perfecto. Además quería hablar contigo un poco ya que no he hablado mucho con mi mejor amigo de otro planeta, y porque al escritor de esta historia no se le pudo ocurrir algún momento en el que yo hablara así que me agregó ahora, y yo realmente hablo mucho en realidad. Debería mejorar un poco su escritura" dijo ella rápidamente.

Intenté descifrar lo que ella dijo y dije "¿Y crees que ahora mismo nos están viendo?" susurrandole al oido y siguiéndole el juego.

"Sipi. Y apuesto a que ahora mismo alguno está leyendo lo que digo imaginando mi voz" dijo ella con su sonrisa habitual.

"¿Crees que sepan como es la mía?" pregunté.

"Jijiji. Starty tontito, claro que no lo saben"

"¿De qué están hablando ustedes?" dijo una voz proveniente de afuera.

Al darme la vuelta, eran Lyra y su pandilla de amigos que habían entrado con sus paraguas.

"Cosas nuestras" dije.

"Bueno, solo me extraña que tomes tan bien su comportamiento" dijo BonBon mientras ponía su paraguas en el perchero.

"Creí que yo era la cosa más rara y única en este lugar, pero bueno… Sin ofender"

"No hay de qué preocuparse Starty" dijo Pinkie agitando un casco "Voy a preparar algunas malteadas para todos y a preparar una pequeña fiesta de Refugiados de la lluvia" dijo para salir disparada hacia la cocina.

"¡No puede ser!2 dijo Lyra para abordarme "¡¿Qué te sucedió?!" dijo mientras miraba mi brazo derecho. Tenía una cicatriz notable.

"Ha, no es nada ¿Recuerdas cuando Ponyville estaba cubierto de humo?" le dije.

"Sí. Hace dos días"

"Bueno pues, esta es la mordida de un dragón. Hubieras visto como me tenía en su boca. Ahora sé lo que siente la comida"

"¿Pudiste ver cómo eran las fauces de un dragón?" dijo el Dr. Hooves.

"Su aliento no me dejó verlo muy bien"

Antes de que pregunten cómo conozco a este grupo, déjenme resumirles ciertas cosas. Si recuerdan bien, antes le prometí a Lyra que la ayudaría con su asunto de que sabe de los humanos. Fue ahí donde conocí a sus amigos. Estaba formado por Derpy Hooves, el Dr. Hooves, Octavia Melody, Vinyl Scratch, BonBon y la misma Lyra. Cuando nos conocimos, Lyra estaba como una cabra cuando me presentó a ellos, parecía como un científico loco mostrando su gran creación. Ellos dijeron que antes me habían visto cuando me presenté por primera vez aquí en Ponyville, pero que no sabían si dirigirme la palabra o no. En todo caso, son muy buenos amigos todos ellos.

"Es una lastima. Me hubiera servido para un experimento que tengo en mente" dijo Doc.

"Yo todavía no entiendo su experimento de domador de dragones" dijo Octavia mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas donde también el resto estaba.

"Ese experimento puede proporcionar una gran seguridad en los pueblos azotados por bichos voladores como esos" dijo Doc mientras se ofendió un poco.

"Vamos Hooves, los dragones son un misterio para nosotros. Ningún pony se le acercaria para investigarlos" dijo BonBon.

"Pero de todos aquí, "alguien" estuvo muy cerca de uno" dijo Lyra haciendo referencia a mí.

"Y nunca lo volveré a hacer a menos de que el Doc me obligue" dije señalando a Hooves.

"Me encantaría la ayuda, pero tambien estoy interesado en lo que eres ahora" dijo poniendo los "codos" sobre la mesa y los cascos bajo la barbilla "Dime ¿Cómo es que eres tan fuerte como para sobrevivir a la mordida de un dragón?"

"Si quieres hacer una investigación sobre el tema, Twilight ya está en ello" dije mientras me intentaba acomodar en la casi pequeña silla "Pero para resumir, estoy siendo afectado por la magia y esta no durará para siempre, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que desaparezca"

"Sí no me equivoco ¿Ustedes no tienen magia en su mundo?" preguntó Octavia.

"No. Lo de la magia solo son leyendas o cuentos, al igual que todo este mundo"

"Entonces debe sentirse raro para tí tener magia" dijo Lyra.

"No del todo. Lo único que cambió de mí es mi habilidad física"

"Pero ¿Qué sucedió después de que te mordió el dragón?" preguntó Doc.

"Bueno, puedo resumirlo más o menos así…"

*Flashback*

Cuando tuvimos que bajar de la montaña, durante el camino Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash tuvieron que ayudarme a caminar, ya que por lo visto la herida me había hecho perder bastante sangre. Estando a punto de llegar a Ponyville, me había desmayado por el camino. Cuando desperté, estaba en una de las camillas de un hospital. Lo gracioso era que entraba de manera justa en la misma, que mis pies sobresalían. Tenía un monitor de pulso al lado mío y mi brazo lastimado estaba vendado. No me había dado cuenta al principio, pero Twilight estaba con la cabeza apoyada en la camilla mientras dormía. Como no quise despertarla me puse a esperar hasta que algún doctor entre a la sala y me diga cómo me encuentro actualmente. Justamente, había entrado una pony con pelaje blanco y melena rosa, que al verme se sorprendió.

"Oh, despertaste" dijo ella.

"Sí, fue una buena siesta" dije mientras me estiraba. Sorpresivamente, mi brazo no dolía en absoluto, como si ya hubiera sanado.

"Parece que te encuentras mejor" dijo mientras miraba el sujetapapeles "Según esto, perdiste bastante sangre de camino aquí. Si no hubieran puesto el torniquete improvisado creo que la tendrías difícil"

"Suerte de principiante" dije mientras miraba mi brazo vendado.

"Bastante suerte. Eres el primer ser que sobrevive a un dragón y acaba vivo en este hospital" dijo mientras se acercaba "Muchos no llegan o solo se los come un dragón" dijo tristemente.

"Sí que son tan peligrosos como las leyendas lo dicen"

"Señorita Sparkle, despierte" dijo mientras movía un poco a Twilight.

Ella se despertó sobresaltada y mirando para todos lados. Cuando me vió que estaba despierto, se puso feliz,

"¡Star, que bueno que estas bien!" dijo mientras me rodeaba con un abrazo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?" pregunté.

"Estuviste aquí toda la noche" dijo Twilight.

"¿Quieres decir que solo estuve unas 13 horas dormido?"

"Sí"

"Entonces… ¿Por que luces como si hubiera estado aquí por varios días?" dije señalando su melena. Estaba algo desordenada y desalineada.

"No- no es eso. Es que como los doctores no sabían cómo tratarte, tuve que quedarme para ayudarlos" dijo mientras miraba para otro lado.

"Es lógico. No muchas veces tienen que curar a un alienigena"

"Completamente cierto" dijo la enfermera "Según el informe, se tuvo que usar magia de alta potencia para hacer todo. Como no sabíamos si un trasplante de sangre sería bueno, tuvimos que acelerar tu flujo de creación sanguínea, y también nos costó reconstruir las partes del... "brazo" dañado. Parece ser que tu cuerpo debe recibir una cantidad abundante de magia"

"Les había dicho que él no tenía magia y no puede producirla" dijo Twilight algo molesta.

"Bueno, solo fue un error por parte nuestra. Pero ya habíamos terminado nuestro trabajo, así que el esfuerzo fue por las dudas" dijo la enfermera mientras se acercaba a la ventana para abrirla. El sol entraba por la misma, haciéndome saber que era de mañana.

"Por suerte esa magia fue beneficiosa" dijo para proceder a sacarme el vendaje "La herida esta completamente sanada. Hay que decir que antes te había dejado una fea cicatriz, pero parece que de a poco esta sanando. Puede que a los pocos días desaparezca por completo"

Miré si podía moverlo normalmente y nada pareció fuera de lo común "Gracias… ehhhh"

"Red Heart" dijo ella.

"Gracias enfermera Red Heart"

"Una cosa más" dijo para acercarse a mi oído y susurrar "La Srta. Sparkle estaba muy preocupada cuando te trajo aquí. Tanto que se quedó a tu lado hasta en la operación" dijo para luego retirarse con una sonrisa "Ah y ya tienes el alta, así que pueden retirarse"

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que rompí el hielo "¿Debemos hacer algo importante hoy?"

"¿Eh? No, nada" dijo volviendo a sus sentidos.

"Volvamos entonces" dije para destaparme. Me di cuenta tarde, no tenía la ropa puesta. Casi instantáneamente me volví a tapar con las sábanas. Miré a Twilight que estaba mirando en dirección contraria "Twilight ¿Sabes dónde está mi ropa?"

No se dio la vuelta ni dijo nada, solo apuntó a una de las sillas cerca de mí dónde estaban. Salí de la camilla y rápidamente me puse todo. Una vez terminé me dirigí a la puerta "Vamos" le dije.

"O-Ok" dijo ella con la cabeza baja.

Salimos de la sala hasta la puerta principal, donde me encontré de frente a Rainbow Dash.

"¡Grandote! Estas bien" dijo Rainbow mientras me miraba con felicidad.

"Estoy completo, que también es importante ¿Y tú también me esperaste?"

"Estoy aquí desde la mañana. Fue culpa mía que casi todos salieran heridos" dijo con una expresión de culpa "Así que vine a ver si estabas despierto para que puedas venir conmigo y mostrarte algunos trucos geniales para animarte" dijo feliz.

"Suena bien ¿Vienes con nosotros Twilight?" le pregunté.

"Ehh no gracias. Mientras te curaron aprendí algunas cosas de los humanos y debo ir a anotarlas. Adiós" dijo casi tan rápido como Pinkie lo haría e irse rápido por la puerta.

"Eso fue raro" dijo Rainbow "¿Vamos? Hay un campo cerca en donde se puede apreciar el cielo"

"En marcha" dije para que los dos saliéramos.

Un rato despues, ya estabamos en el campo. Era una llanura bastante amplia y con algo de hierba. Me tomé unos segundos para apreciar el paisaje y respirar hondo el aire fresco.

"Es un buen lugar" dije mientras estiraba mis brazos hacia los lados y sentía el viento fresco.

"Pareces disfrutarlo como si en tu mundo no tuvieran esto" dijo Rainbow.

"Je. La verdad es que los lugares así son algo raros en mi mundo" dije mientras me recostaba en el césped "Los espacios abiertos como estos tienen dueño o son muy pequeños"

Rainbow Dash me miró con duda "Guau. Suena como si todo fuera diferente"

"No del todo. Sí, algunos lugares no son tan naturales, pero son lindos en cierta forma"

Rainbow aleteo para ponerse frente mio "De seguro no tienen ponys tan veloces como yo"

"Ponys superveloces no, pero máquinas que superan la velocidad del sonido sí"

Ella abrió grande los ojos y acercó la cara "¡¿Estás diciendo que los humanos pueden hacer un Sonic Rainboom?!"

"Solo rompemos la barrera del sonido. Recuerda que no tenemos magia para hacer eso"

Ella comenzó a chillar de la emoción "Uuuuuuuy, no puedo esperar para ver quién es más veloz"

"Si tan solo supieras que no todos podemos acceder a esa tecnología" pensé.

"¿Podrán hacer acrobacias tan geniales como las mías?"

"No lo se. Demuéstralo" dije con una cara desafiante.

"Ya rugiste grandote" dijo para subir hasta el cielo "Te mostraré un truco que estuve practicando" dijo para tomar vuelo.

Con una gran velocidad, comenzó a juntar nubes hasta tener muchas acumuladas. Cuando reunió suficientes, empezó a girar alrededor del montón hasta hacer un tornado gigantesco de nubes encima mío. El mismo había llegado hasta el suelo dejándome dentro del ojo del tornado. Rainbow tomó algunas nubes y las frotó haciendo que se transformaran en nubes de tormenta. Mientras iba de acá para allá, golpeaba las mismas para que los rayos viajaran de nube en nube. Era casi como un espectáculo de luces. Ella vino junto a mí para presumirme su espectáculo.

"Nada mal, velocista. Nada mal" dije con un gesto de aprobación.

"Y viene la mejor parte" dijo ella para salir volando hasta arriba, tomando una gran altura. Una vez alcanzó lo más alto, cayó en picada mientras se podía ver que un arco blanco se formaba alrededor de ella. Apenas entró en el tornado, el cielo explotó en un arco de colores haciendo despejar el tornado. Rainbow había hecho lo que era su Sonic Rainboom. Dio un giro en el cielo para llegar hasta mí en una estela de colores arcoíris. Aterrizó con un gran derrape dejando una línea en el suelo.

"¿Y bien? ¿Cómo lo hice?" me preguntó.

"Si tuviera un cartel con un cien ahora mismo, te daría esa puntuación. Pero como no tengo, solo imaginalo" dije para levantar las manos como si sostuviera un cartel.

"Gracias público, muchas gracias" dijo ella mientras hacía reverencias al aire "Me encanta que te agrade. Pienso usarlo cuando me presente para los Wonderbolts"

"Eso dicen todos los posters y muñecos en tu casa" dije casualmente.

"¿C-co...cómo lo sabes?" dijo algo apenada.

"Porque me lo acabas de decir"

Se quedó pensando por unos cinco segundos. Cuando me miró con los ojos bien abiertos, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara.

"Maldito seas Star" dijo mientras me daba algunos empujones.

"Jajaja, caíste" dije mientras me defendía.

Luego nos encontramos rodando en el suelo haciendo una competencia de lucha libre. Yo al ser más grande que ella, pude ponerme encima suyo sosteniendola con el peso de mi cuerpo. Acto seguido, clavé mis dedos en sus costillas haciéndola reír a carcajadas mientras yo reía malvadamente.

"¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡NO BASTA SUELTAME AJAJAJAJAJA!"

"Tal vez un poco más arriba" dije para mover mis manos por debajo de sus alas"

"¡JAJAJAJA NO AHÍ POR FAVOR JAJAJAJA!"

"¡Di que te rindes!"

"¡JAJAJAJAJA VALE ME RINDO, PERO YAAAA!"

La solté y los dos nos echamos al césped mirando al cielo mientras recuperamos el aliento.

"Jeje, siento que no me divertía así desde hace mucho tiempo" dije.

"¿No tienes *Jadeo*" preguntó ella mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento "...familia *Jadeo* o padres? *Jadeo*"

"No tengo idea. Recuerda que no recuerdo casi nada de mí. Lo único que hay de mi pasado son cicatrices de lo que soy, no tengo ningún recuerdo" dije mientras alzaba una mano abierta al cielo.

"Suena algo cursi ¿Sabes?"

"Lo se, pero de a poco recuerdo cosas, aunque me sirven de poco para saber quien soy en verdad"

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento.

"Debe ser duro" dijo ella.

"¿El qué?"

"El no saber quién eres. Estás en un mundo desconocido, donde no sabes si puedes volver al tuyo…"

"Sinceramente… poco me importa" dije y ella se levantó para mirarme "Aún me gustaría recordar, pero la estoy pasando bien en este lugar, tengo a quienes me apoyan a pesar de ser un desconocido y también puedo tener una vida interesante" dije mientras me levantaba y miraba hacia la nada "La tierra no ofrece las aventuras que estamos teniendo. Están completamente a otro nivel. A pesar de las heridas y otras cosas, estoy bien. Tener amigos así, sí que es genial"

"Y es un 20% más genial si estoy yo en ellos"

"Lo que tu digas" dije y los dos compartimos unas risas.

"Cielo, ahí estas" dijo Rarity cuando se acercó a nosotros "Te eh estado buscando"

"Hola Rarity ¿Qué sucede?" dijo Rainbow.

"Fui a la biblioteca para ir a buscarte y Twilight me dijo que estabas con Dash, así que te busque por donde ella siempre va a practicar lo suyo" dijo Rarity.

"Si estás algo feliz por encontrarme, creo que me quieres mostrar o decir algo importante ¿No es así?" le dije.

"Sí que sabes leer los ojos de una dama. Vamos a la boutique, debo enseñarte algo en lo que estuve trabajando desde ayer" dijo para irse trotando y haciendo señales para que la siguiéramos.

Una vez en la boutique, dijo que nos pusiéramos cómodos mientras ella preparaba lo que tenía que mostrarme.

"Me pregunto si será un traje para que la invites a una cita" me susurró Rainbow.

"Puedo escucharte querida, pero creo que no estaría mal" dijo mientras traía una caja con la marca de su cutie mark "Después de lo que pasó con la osa mayor y el dragón, estuve preparando una sorpresa para tí. No soy muy buena en lo que es hacer trajes de lucha o uniformes de pelea, así que esto fue un gran reto para mí" dijo para entregarme la caja "Ve a probartelo y desfila para mi por favor" dijo para señalarme el vestidor.

Como indicó, fui al vestidor y abrí la caja, para revelar el mayor trabajo que Rarity me había hecho. Terminé de vestirme y salí del vestidor, revelando el nuevo atuendo. Consistía de un gi de jiu jitsu cerrado de color morado con diseños blancos y una camiseta interior negra, un conjunto de guantes negros sin dedos y unas zapatillas negras con gris.

"Es ajustado y cómodo a la vez, con una tela especial y super resistente que no deja pasar el calor ni el frío, bastante fresca para cada ocasión. Con ese traje podrás acompañarnos cuando nos veamos en situaciones como las anteriores y lucir fabuloso ante los ojos de los demás ponys" dijo Rarity sacudiendo su melena.

"Hay que decir que te ves genial, grandote" dijo Rainbow rodeandome "Hey ¿Y esto?" dijo para tocar mi espalda.

Intenté darme vuelta para mirarla, hasta que me di cuenta de la estupidez que estaba haciendo en tratar de ver mi espalda.

"Ten" dijo Rarity trayendo un espejo grande. Al poder verme completamente, pude ver que mi espalda tenía un símbolo. Era un puño negro, dentro de un escudo gris en llamas rojas con siete estrellas blancas alrededor "No puedo saber cómo seria tu cutie mark, ya que no eres un pony, por eso decidí hacer mi propio diseño de cómo sería"

Intenté probarlo dando algunos puños y patadas al aire con cuidado para no romper nada cerca. Era un gi bastante ligero y fácil para moverse "Gracias Rarity. Intentaré cuidarlo"

"No te preocupes. Si se rompe o algo puedes acudir a tu modista para que pueda arreglarlo"

"Creo que deberíamos salir a probarlo ¿No Dash?" le pregunté.

"Ohhh ¿Ahora si aceptas el desafío?" preguntó Rainbow.

"Ponyville no es lo suficientemente grande para los dos" dije con un acento sureño.

Los dos salimos para volver al descampado a retomar el duelo, pero no sin antes dejar algo en uno de los sillones de Rarity. Había dejado una pequeña bolsa con algunos bits y una nota. "Rarity. Se que en algún momento harás algo más para mi. Así que voy a dejar esto aquí y debes aceptarlo. No puedes ser siempre generosa. Eso me enseñó un mundo lleno de este tipo de personas. Firma, Star"

*Fin de Flashback*

"¿Cuando podremos verte con ese gi? Suena que te ves como los ponys que practican las artes marciales" dijo Derpy.

"Cuando aparezca algún monstruo o criatura del Everfree por aquí, o mientras esté entrenando en algún lugar" dije mientras me reclinaba.

"Malteadas listas" dijo Pinkie trayendo malteadas de chocolate y algunos cafés "Dentro de poco traeré unos muffins" dijo para volver a la cocina.

"Pinkie" dije para que asomara la cabeza por la puerta.

"Dime Starty"

"¿Podría probar hacer una receta de mi mundo?" le pregunté.

"¿Muffins especiales de Star? Claro, ven conmigo" dijo llevándome para la cocina.

Unos minutos después.

Pinkie y yo habíamos terminado la receta especial de los muffins y las llevamos a la mesa para que los demás pudieran probarlas.

"Me pregunto qué receta será la que hicieron" dijo Octavia mientras tomaba uno.

"Espero no tenga carne" dijo Lyra preocupada.

"Que estereotipado, solo come y ya verás" dije.

Le pedí a Pinkie que no mirara mientras preparaba el ingrediente secreto, así que ella tampoco sabía lo que tenía. Todos tomaron uno y lo probaron. Al saborearlo, sus pupilas se dilataron y todos dijeron "Mmmmmmmm" mientras parecían flotar por el sabor. Hasta Pinkie parecía flotar en verdad desafiando a la gravedad.

"Mmmmm delicioso" dijo BonBon mientras tomaba otro para llevárselo a la boca "¿Qué tienen dentro?"

"Solo la especialidad de leche, azúcar y esencia de vainilla. Lo llamamos Dulce de leche" dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos por mi gran trabajo.

"¿No te importaría si uso la receta?" dijo Pinkie mientras aterrizaba suavemente en el suelo.

"Si prometes no revelarle este manjar a los demás pasteleros" le susurré.

"Con cerrojo o sino arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo" dijo mientras hacía varias señas.

"Perfecto. Ahora…" dije levantando mi malteada "Brindemos por una gran amistad… entre humano y ponys"

"Por una gran amistad" dijo Lyra.

Todos chocamos las malteadas y pasamos disfrutado la tarde lluviosa todos juntos.

Fin del capítulo 11

Nota del autor:

Bueno, de momento, pude sacar este capitulo antes de que empiezen las clases. Sin embargo, no creo que esté tan disponible ya que debo materias y es mi último año de secundaria. Además, este fic va a ser muy largo ya que contendrá tanto la historia original como la historia de Star. Si no saco capítulo muy a menudo es porque tengo que cumplir con mis responsabilidades. Cuando sean vacaciones o tenga mucho tiempo libre, sacaré alguno que otro capítulo, así que solo pido vuestra paciencia, queridos lectores. Lo siguiente será una respuesta al usuario Zerok, ya que no puedo enviarle mensajes, así que no leas el siguiente párrafo si no quieres un spoiler al ser alguien inteligente. Estas avisado. Nos vemos hasta la próxima. Y que el poder de la amistad los acompañe.

Zerok. Solo voy a dar una pista para que sepas quien va a ser la pareja, y será en una sola frase. "Es la más obvia del mundo, pero quién sabe cuándo puede cambiar de opinión"


	12. Capitulo 12

Capítulo 12: Embrujados

(Música de apertura: Bueno, creo que poner esto cada vez es molesto para ustedes. Todos saben cuál es, asi que solo pondré "Música de apertura" y ya para que la escuchen) www. youtube watch?v=XKjOJuPjiu4

Punto de vista Star

Era una tarde agradable y el sol de Celestia brillaba con todo su esplendor. Aunque el verano ya estaba acabando y las plantas no puedan crecer tan fuertes, la familia Apple debía cosechar todas las manzanas necesarias para cuando llegue la temporada de venta de sidra. Como ayuda extra, era mi trabajo bajar las manzanas. Ya no lo hacía como antes, ahora podía darle de a golpes a los árboles para que sus frutos pudieran caer. Probando mi nuevo gi de entrenamiento, más la fuerza que tenía, podía bajar todo de un golpe. Después de varios intentos, resulta que el manzano no dolía tanto al golpearlo como los árboles de la tierra; era como golpear un saco de boxeo nuevo. Cuando dije que lo intentaría, Applejack me dijo que solo debía ser un golpe concentrado y nada más.

Ella como siempre, estaba encargada de hacer lo mismo, mientras que Big Mac se encargaba de cargar la carreta con los cestos de manzanas y llevarlos cerca del granero para almacenarlas. Yo tenía los dos trabajos. Al principio me preguntaron si necesitaba ayuda, pero les había dicho que podía con el trabajo de dos. Cien puñetazos, cien patadas, izquierdas y derechas contadas, uno por cada árbol; podíamos limpiar casi todo el huerto en un solo día. Con el último tuve un pequeño problema. Al darle un golpe, sentía que el suelo se había movido. Me extrañó al principio, pero cuando me fijé más de cerca, el árbol parecía salirse un poquito de sus raíces y tenía una pequeña grieta en la corteza. Parece que al estar algo cansado, usé el último esfuerzo que tenía y lo golpee muy fuerte. No queriendo causar otro destrozo, solo llevé la carreta hasta el granero.

"Yyyyy ese es el último" dijo Applejack mientras me veía llegar "Con esto podremos hacer bastante más que el año pasado y un poco más temprano" dijo feliz.

"Eres de muy gran ayuda Star. Eres un po…. alguien impresionante" dijo Applebloom.

"Si fuera impresionante, podría hacer más cosas que estas. Como por ejemplo, vencer a una osa mayor, pero gracias" dije desordenándole la melena.

"Parece que tenemos que ir al pueblo" dijo Applejack mientras salía del granero "No tenemos los ingredientes para la sidra especial"

"Voy con ustedes" dijo Applebloom.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a Ponyville, estaba llevando a Applebloom sobre mis hombros. Mientras se sostenía de mi cabeza, parecía maravillarse por la vista.

"¿Esto es lo que ves todos los días? Se siente raro ser tan grande" dijo ella.

"Si tan solo supieras como son las cosas en la tierra…" dije.

Cuando llegamos, todos los que estaban fuera, comenzaron a entrar a sus casas rápidamente. Los tres nos quedamos quietos para saber que pasaba, hasta que Applejack rompió el hielo.

"Star ¿Qué día es hoy?" me preguntó.

"Ehhhhhhh ¿Miércoles?" dije

"¿Y qué hora es?"

Miré el reloj de la torre "Emmm. Las cuatro de la tarde" dije

"¡Tenemos que refugiarnos ahora!" dijo mientras tomó a Applebloom de mi espalda y corría hasta Sugar Cube Corner.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?" pregunté mientras la seguía.

"¡Solo ocultate!" dijo ella.

Pinkie estaba justo en la puerta y nos abrió para que entraramos.

"En serio ¿Qué está pasando? ¿De qué mierda nos estamos ocultando?"

"De Zecora" dijo Rainbow Dash.

Al mirar alrededor, pude ver que casi toda la pandilla estaba presente a excepción de Twilight y Spike.

"¿Quién?"

"De Zecora, una pony aterradora y malvada que siempre viene por aquí" dijo Pinkie.

"¿Qué tan aterradora puede ser una sola pony?" dije para asomarme por la puerta. Apenas lo hice, ví que Twilight y Spike venían por la calle. Parecían estar mirando para todos lados buscando alguna señal de vida "Twilight, aquí" dije mientras la llamaba con una mano.

Una vez me vió se acercó "Star ¿Qué pasa? Ponyville parece un pueblo fantasma" me preguntó.

"¿Acaso son zombies?" preguntó Spike mientras temblaba en el lomo de Twilight.

"Será mejor que ellas te lo expliquen" dije abriendo la puerta para que entraran y se encontraran con los demás.

"Chicas ¿Qué están haciendo todas ocultas aquí?" preguntó ella.

"Shhhhh. Estamos escondidas de ella" dijo Pinkie señalando a la ventana.

Todos nos asomamos por la ventana para ver a un pony caminando por las calles solitarias. Llevaba una capucha que cubría su cabeza. Parecía estar desenterrando algo o haciendo un agujero en la tierra. Por un segundo miró en nuestra dirección haciendo que todos se alejaran de la ventana, excepto Twilight y yo.

"¿La vieron?" dijo Applebloom.

"Sí, volteó mirando hacia aquí" dijo Twilight.

"Maliciosamente Twilight, maliciosamente" dijo Pinkie.

"¿Y por qué se están ocultando de ella?" le pregunté al grupo.

"Para proteger a nuestra familia" dijo Applejack abrazando a su hermanita "Cuando nos dimos cuenta, Applebloom comenzó a gritar y a temblar de miedo, así que nos refugiamos aquí"

"No es cierto, solo me tomaste y saliste corriendo cuando estaba con Star" protestó Applebloom.

"Star no hubiese reaccionado ante esta situación. Él no sabe lo peligrosa que es" dijo Applejack.

"Eso me ofende de algún modo" dije en voz baja.

"Applejack, ya no soy una bebé. Puedo cuidarme sola" volvió a protestar Applebloom.

"Sé que no lo eres, pero todavía no puedes cuidarte sola" dijo Applejack con tono autoritario.

"Zecora es misteriosa, aterradora y muy siniestra" dijeron las demás.

Vi que Twilight rodó los ojos y volvió a mirar por la ventana como todos nosotros. Pudimos ver que se sacó la capucha, revelando ser un pony más parecido a una cebra. Al hacer esto, todos jadearon a excepción de… Bueno, los más calmados.

"Dejen de hacer eso" dijo Twilight "No es como si fuera algo que sorprenda"

"Pero ¿Has visto esas rayas?" dijo Rarity "Son un crimen contra la moda. Yo ni loca podría hacerle eso a mi cuerpo y melena"

"No las tiene porque quiere" replicó Twilight "No es una pony, es una cebra"

"¡¿Una qué?!" preguntaron asombrados todos.

"Cebra, y nació con esas rayas" continuó Twilight. Después de lo que dijo, Rarity exageró un desmayo.

"Siento una pizca de racismo en el aire por alguna razón" dije en voz baja.

"¿De dónde vendrá?" preguntó Applejack.

"No lo se, pero si que vienen de tierras lejanas" dijo Twilight "Nunca la había visto por aquí ¿En donde vive actualmente?"

"En el Everfree" dijo Applejack "No es para nada natural. Las plantas crecen solas"

"Los animales son autosuficientes" dijo Fluttershy.

"Y el clima actúa por sí solo" terminó Rainbow.

Twilight y yo las miramos con expresiones en blanco.

"Para mi es lo más normal del mundo" dije petulante.

"Chicas, no hace falta que sean tan dramáticas al respecto" dijo Twilight "No será natural para nosotras, pero hasta Star no se queja"

"Tal vez en su mundo sea así, pero aquí las cosas son diferentes" dijo Applejack.

"Además ¿Que hizo ella para que les dé tanto miedo?"

"Bueno…" dijo Rainbow para pensar unos segundos "Viene cada mes a Ponyville, merodea por el lugar y termina por excavar en el suelo"

"Uuuuuuy, que aterrada estoy" dijo Twilight temblando exageradamente "Vale, tal vez exagero. Pero tal vez solo viene a Ponyville y pasa por las tiendas para comprar en ellas. Tal vez sea amable y no como ustedes creen"

"Sí, eso es" saltó Applebloom "No creo que ella sea malva-"

"Applebloom, deja que los mayores hablemos sobre estos temas" la interrumpió Applejack.

"Debes admitir que excavar en la tierra es extraño ¿Cuál pony en su sano juicio viene al pueblo a desenterrar o enterrar cosas?" dijo Rainbow.

"Tendrá sus razones ¿Quién no se pondría a desenterrar cosas de la tierra? Tal vez busque un tesoro" dije.

"Un tesoro. Maliiiiiigno" dijo Pinkie tenebrosamente.

Sabía que Pinkie era algo infantil, pero creo que ya había un punto de quiebre en ser ya algo prejuiciosos. Todas comenzaron a discutir a la vez que apenas podía entender lo que decían. Yo por otro lado, dejé que siguieran. Si quería acabar con estos malentendidos debía hacer lo que nadie haría. Ser social. Debía preguntarle a Zecora qué venía a hacer aquí cada mes. Fuí a la cocina para ver si había alguna puerta trasera y me encontré con Spike tomando algunos bocadillos de la mesa. Hicimos contacto visual, él con una cara sorprendida.

"Lo compenzadé, 'o judo" dijo Spike con un trozo de pastel en la boca.

Lo miré por unos segundos más y dije "No creo que se den cuenta si falta un trozo más" tomé un pedazo y me lo llevé a la boca.

"¿Y ahora qué?"

"Debo ir con esa Zecora, a ver si puedo desmentir esta farsa"

Spike casi se ahogó "¿Qué? No. Ya escuchaste a las es una pony malvada" dijo preocupado.

"¿En qué pruebas verdaderas te basas?" dije y se quedó callado pensando "No te preocupes. Si sucede algo, puedo defenderme"

"Solo… ten cuidado hermano"

"No prometo nada, pero veremos" dije saliendo por la puerta de atrás.

Estando en la calle, pude ver que Zecora se estaba alejando. Me quise aproximar para hablarle, pero parecía que alguien más la estaba siguiendo. Applebloom se ocultaba de lugar en lugar mientras la seguía. Imaginé que en algún momento se metería en problemas, así que también la seguía escondidas.

Punto de vista Twilight

"Deberíamos hablar con ella" dije protestando ante todas.

"Yo creo que es mejor quedarnos ocultos como siempre" dijo Applejack "Tenemos que protegernos y…" dijo deteniendo su diálogo y escanear la habitación "Oigan ¿Donde esta mi hermanita?"

Hice lo mismo y pude ver que Applebloom no estaba en la habitación. También me dí cuenta de que faltaba "alguien" "¿Y a dónde se fue Star?"

"Ellos… han… ¡Desaparecido!" gritó Pinkie.

"¿También él?" dijo Rainbow "¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan grandote como Star se nos pierda de vista?"

"Tal vez hayan ido a por Zecora" dije.

A Applejack pareció darle un ataque de pánico "¡¿Qué?! ¡No podemos dejar que se meta en problemas, podría salir lastimada! ¡Tenemos que hacer una operación de rescate! ¡AHORA!"

"Calma, Star de seguro la esta cuidando. No creo que haya que llegar a esos extremos Apple-"

"¡¿Quién esta conmigo?!" dijo ella sin hacer caso a lo que dije.

Punto de vista Star

Como bien lo indicaron las demás, nos encontramos en la entrada del bosque. Mientras me mantuve lo más alejado posible, pude ver que pareció pensárselo cuando miró al fondo de toda la vegetación "antinatural". Se decidió y se adentro al bosque. Hacer esto me traía algunos recuerdos, pero tuve que mantenerme lejos para ver hasta donde llegaba Bloom, y para cuando se quedara dudando si seguir o no, saldría y la acompañaría a su lado.

"¡Applebloom! ¡Ven aquí en este instante!" grito Applejack. Me di la vuelta para verlas a todas reunidas. Applejack parecía bastante enojada "¡Te he dicho que no te acercaras al bosque, es peligroso!" dijo ella mientras se acercaba.

Era mi momento de salir. Me levante de los arbustos en los que estaba escondido, revelandole mi posición a todos.

"Star ¿Me estabas siguiendo?" preguntó Bloom.

"Vigilando más que nada" dije mientras me sacaba las hojas de la ropa.

"Si no fuera porque Star te siguió, te hubiera pasado algo malo" dijo Applejack mientras subía a su lomo a su pequeña hermana.

"Cuidado ustedes" dijo Zecora "Las flores azules no deben ser tocadas. Si lo hacen pasarán cosas muy malas"

"¿Flores azules?" dije mirando al suelo. Estábamos parados sobre un campo de hierbas azules. Me agaché observandolas por un momento y luego miré a Zecora, pensando en lo que dijo.

"No vamos a caer en tus trucos" dijo Applejack amenazante.

"Cuidado. Cuidado" dijo Zecora mientras se perdía en la niebla.

"Sí, ten mucho cuidado Zecora" dijo Rainbow "Tú y tus brujerías deberían irse lejos antes de enfrentarnos"

"Ella no ha hecho nada malo hermana" dijo Bloom.

"Aún. Quien sabe si hará algo después" dijo Applejack "Y ahora tú señorita, estás castigada"

Bloom refunfuñó "No es justo" dijo mientras descansaba en la espalda de su hermana.

"No se si ella te habrá lanzado alguna maldición o algo. Pero estarás castigada tratando de averiguarlo" dijo Applejack.

"Las maldiciones no existen" dijo Twilight "Solo son leyendas para asustar a los más pequeños"

"Lo dices tu, la pony con una cosa mágica en la cabezota" dijo Rainbow.

"Porque esta es magia de verdad y viene del corazón. Los conjuros solo pueden hacerse con pociones y alquimia. Las maldiciones son solo un mito" explicó ella.

"Pues, piensa lo que quieras Twilight. Algún día verás que estamos en lo cierto. Estas son cosas que no conoces tu misma" dijo Applejack yéndose con el resto del grupo "Verás que las maldiciones son verdaderas"

Pinkie comenzó a cantar una canción que no pude escuchar bien. Miré de nuevo las flores "Twilight"

"¿Sí?" dijo ella.

"¿No crees que lo que dijo Zecora era algo para advertirnos sobre esto?" dije señalando las flores del suelo.

Ella tomó algunas con su magia y las miró detenidamente "No lo sé. Nunca había visto este tipo de plantas" dijo para oler la flor y apartarla al instante "Tal vez sea porque huelen mal. Si quieres puedes ver si en la biblioteca hay algo parecido" dijo dejándola en el suelo y marchándose.

Miré hacia donde se había ido Zecora y no había ni siquiera algún rastro de ella. Tal vez las flores tenían algo que ver con la frase que dijo. Decidí conservar mis dudas y no tocar las flores "El que avisa… no es traidor" pensé.

Al dia siguiente

Me encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente, disfrutando de un merecido descanso y de las suaves sábanas que me rodeaban, hasta que un grito interrumpió mi paz sagrada. Tranquilamente, me levanté estirandome e intentando abrir los ojos. La luz del sol que entraba por la ventana me daba algunas dificultades.

"¡Embrujo mi cuerno!" gritó Twilight.

"¿Que pasa? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?" dije mientras me ponía mi ropa medio dormido.

"¡Mira!" dijo bajando la cabeza y mostrandome su cuerno. Lo que había ahí ya no era un cuerno, ahora era como una extremidad flácida con manchas. Lo miré con una cara seria y ojos bien abiertos.

"Estoooooo… no es normal ¿No?"

"Por supuesto que no lo es" dijo alterada "Rapido ayudame a buscar lo que me pasa en los libros" dijo en un ataque de pánico.

"Twilight, primero deberíamos desayunar" dije sacándome las lagañas.

"Pero pero pero pero. Mi cuerno…" dijo mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

"Ok ok, calmate. Respira ondo y trata de calmarte" dije haciendo énfasis en respirar.

Ella comenzó a respirar repetidas veces profundamente intentando calmarse.

Cuando pereció calmada le pregunté "Listo ¿Tranquila?"

Me sonrió por un momento en silencio "¡No estoy tranquila!" dijo mientras su locura regresó al instante "Debo encontrar rapido algun libro que me ayude sobre maldiciones o algo" dijo para salir corriendo de la habitación hacia la biblioteca principal.

Me quedé mirando a la puerta y luego suspiré "Este será un laaaargo día" dije mientras me agarraba el puente de la nariz.

Después de un rato de búsqueda en los libros, no pudimos encontrar nada en concreto. Twilight corría de un lado a otro buscando en los libros a una velocidad que casi parecía salir humo del suelo. Yo me mantuve en una esquina con una pila de libros que trataban de mitos, leyendas y medicina. Lo último no era mi fuerte, así que me quedé leyendo un rato buscando algo parecido. Había muchas enfermedades que afectan a los unicornios, pero nada parecido a lo que ella tenía.

"Debe haber una explicación lógica para esto" dijo ella mientras daba vueltas en círculos "Una enfermedad, alguna alergia…"

"¿Una maldición?" dijo Spike.

"¿Qué?"

"Puede que esté en este libro" dijo él mostrándole el libro en sus garras.

"¿Supernatural?" dijo ella leyendo la portada "Spike, esos libros solo dicen cosas como fantasmas, zombies, y leyendas como esas. No tienen una base científica"

"Podríamos revisarlo. Nunca se sabe" dije cerrando el libro y dejándolo en la pila.

Spike abrió el libro y continuó "Es cierto Twilight. Puede que se a una-"

"Aldizión" dijo una voz que reconocí como Pinkie. Al parecer se había colado en la biblioteca sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

"¿Aldición? ¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Spike.

"Pinkie" dijo Twilight sorprendida "¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?"

"Abzababazabamabambzabazaza" dijo Pinkie con la lengua fuera. Pude ver que su lengua se había hecho más grande y le habían salido unas manchas azules en la misma. Me acerqué tratando de evitar la lluvia de saliva y pude notar que eran las mismas que Twilight tenía en su cuerno.

"Por favor Pinkie, dilo, no me lo escupas encima" dijo Spike cubierto por la baba de Pinkie.

"Quiere decir que *Golpe*. Es una maldición *Golpe*" se escuchó afuera. Miramos todos a la ventana y una Rainbow Dash que no paraba de golpear la misma con la cabeza "Zecora *Golpe* nos lanzó una-" Pudo embocar la puerta, entrando y rompiendo las cosas en su camino "Maldición" dijo estando tirada en el suelo y atorada en la escalera.

Me acerqué para auxiliarla "¿Y a ti qué?" le pregunté.

"No lo sé" dijo ella mientras trataba de liberarse "Solo sé que cuando intenté volar, mis alas no responden como es debido" dijo mientras forcejeaba más.

Miré sus alas. Estaban giradas en sentido contrario al cuerpo, estaban mirando hacia atrás. Mientras la ayudaba a salir me fijé atentamente. Se notaban muy poco por el pelaje y el color de sus plumas, pero sus alas también tenían unas manchas azules.

"¡Y miren lo que me hizo a mí!" dijo una voz. Rarity se postró en medio de la habitación, luciendo un pelaje y una melena súper larga que cubría todo su cuerpo. Cuando sopló para poder sacarse los pelos de la cara, se vió que también padecía los mismos síntomas.

"Yo te lo dije Twilight" dijo Applejack. Ahora ella era muy pequeña y estaba en el lomo de su hermana pequeña "Te dije que era una maldición"

"Applejack, tu también" dijo Twilight sorprendida "Pero… ¿Por qué ustedes no tienen nada?" dijo refiriéndose a Applebloom y a mí.

"Y yo qué sé" dije encogiendome de hombros.

"Tal vez Zecora solo descargó su maldad en nosotras seis" dijo Applejack saltando a la mesa del centro.

"Fluttershy no parece tener nada malo" dijo Twilight "¿Estas bien? ¿No te ocurrió nada?"

Fluttershy no dijo nada y solo apartó la cara.

"¿Te sientes extraña?"

Fluttershy asintió.

"¿Qué es?"

Fluttershy cerró los ojos con fuerza y apartó más la cara.

"¿No puedes decir qué es?"

Fluttershy negó con la cabeza.

"¡Solo dinos si te ocurre algo o no!" grito Applejack desde la mesa.

"No quiero hablar al respecto" dijo Fluttershy con una voz super grave.

Spike se puso a reír a carcajadas con mucha fuerza.

"Fluttershy, ven por favor" le hice señas para que se acercara.

Obediente, vino con su típica cara tímida y apenada.

"Abre grande" dije para que abriera la boca.

Abrió la boca y dejó escapar un "Ahhh" grave. Spike continuó riendo. Miré dentro de su boca, más específicamente su garganta. No había mucha luz como para ver con claridad, pero también tenía manchas en ese lugar. Esto me hizo pensar en muchas hipotesis de lo que estuviera pasando.

"Sigue buscando una cura para esto Spike" demandó Twilight al pequeño dragón. Él solo refunfuño y fue a seguir buscando en los libros.

"Yo digo que vayamos con Zecora para buscar la solución a esta maldición" dijo Rainbow mientras intentó volar y estrellarse de nuevo.

"No es una maldición" se quejó Twilight.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Deberíamos ir a lo de esa bruja para quitarnos este hechizo" Apoyó Applejack.

"¡Que tampoco es un hechizo!" gritó Twilight.

"Si me lo permiten…" dije tratando de intervenir. Pareció que nadie me había escuchado, todas estaban discutiendo otra vez, una encima de la otra. Las dejé discutir por unos segundos más, pero ninguna parecía desistir "¿Pueden escuchar por un segundo?" dije interrumpiendo, pero aún seguían. Sabía que esto no iba a terminar nunca. "SILEEEEEEEEEENCIO" dije como un oficial militar.

"Zeñod, zi zeñod" dijo Pinkie con un saludo militar.

"Gracias. Como decía…" Continué "Podemos hacer lo siguiente. Podemos ir con Zecora y ver si nos puede ayudar con este pequeño problema y el asunto estará arreglado. Tan solo tenemos que encontrar en dónde vive y preguntarle como seres civilizados…" dije haciendo énfasis a una pony cian "Si tiene algo que nos ayude"

"Vale" dijo Rainbow con mala gana después de que captará mi indirecta "Pero si ocurre algo malo, te culparé a tí" dijo algo enojada.

"Vaaaale" dije rodando los ojos.

"¿Tu qué dices Applejack?" dijo ella "¿Applejack?"

Miré hacia donde estaba ella y no había ni un "pequeño" rastro, ni siquiera de su hermanita "Applebloom tampoco está. De seguro fueron juntas a lo de Zecora"

"Genial" se quejó Rainbow "Ahora los que desaparecen son las más indefensas"

"En ese caso, deberíamos movernos rápido. Si no las alcanzamos puede que se metan en problemas estando solas en el bosque" dije saliendo de la biblioteca y poniendo rumbo al Everfree.

"Querido ¿Crees que intentara hacerles daño?" preguntó Rarity detrás mío.

"Si no lo hace ella, las criaturas del bosque lo harán" dije mirando por encima del hombro "Solo… no critiquen a alguien solo porque se ve algo malvado. Debemos ver sus intenciones, y tengo cierta idea de lo que ella es"

Llegando a la entrada del bosque, reducimos un poco la velocidad ya que debíamos recordar el camino que habíamos tomado ayer. Twilight y yo ibamos al frente mientras que las demás se quedaban atras. Mientras cruzábamos los arbustos y otros obstáculos del camino, nos mantuvimos atentos ante cualquier cosa que se nos presentara.

Durante el camino, Pinkie y yo cantábamos "Estaba la pajara pinta a la sombra del verde limón. Con el pico picaba la rama, con las alas recoge la flor" Extrañamente, aunque no se le podía entender mucho, seguía la canción al pie de la letra.

"¿Quieren ponerse serios por un momento?" se quejó Twilight con nosotros dos "Estamos tratando de buscar la solución a todo esto, no en un paseo por el parque"

"Calma Twilight. Confía en que todo esto va a salir bien" dije calmado "No habrá necesidad de pelear con nadie"

Justo ahí, se escuchó un gruñido desde uno de los arbustos. Todos miramos en la dirección de donde provenía el sonido. Los arbustos se movían repetidamente, hasta que un gran lobo de madera surgió de este. Era casi tan grande como yo, su cabeza estaba a la altura de la mia, pero el cuerpo superaba mi tamaño. Sus ojos verde brillantes nos miraban fijamente mientras se acercaba de a poco.

"Excepto con eso" dije apuntando hacia el lobo de madera "Ocultense, yo me encargo" dije tomando mi posición de pelea. Hubiera sido una buena oportunidad para probarme el gi, pero no me lo equipe, solo tenía mi ropa casual.

Las demás se alejaron para esconderse hasta que el peligro pasara. Yo por mientras, miraba fijamente al lobo.

"Vamos" susurré "Sé que los lobos trabajan en equipo, salgan"

En ese momento, otros dos lobos un poco menos grandes salieron de los costados. Uno salió corriendo en dirección a las chicas, haciendo que estas salieran del escondite y comenzaron a correr. Ahora me estaba enfrentando cara a cara contra dos lobos.

(Música: Pet Shop theme EOH) www. youtube. watch?v=PhSweU3CXi8&t=53s

Para tener ventaja en lo que venía, me incliné un poco hacia adelante y colocando las manos como garras a mis costados con las palmas hacia adelante. Mi siguiente movimiento ya estaba planeado. El lobo saltó hacia a mí con un rugido y yo me colé entre sus patas delanteras. Logré poner mi hombro por debajo de su cuello y agarrando los costados de su cuerpo haciendo que se parara en dos patas. Al estar ejerciendo presión por debajo de su cabeza, no podía morderme aunque hiciera toda la fuerza posible.

Acto seguido, puse una mano en su pecho y una en su abdomen, poniendo su peso por encima mío. Costó algo de trabajo levantarlo, pero pude hacer que el lobo estuviera a merced mía. El animal de madera, a pesar de patalear en el aire y moverse de lado a lado no podía liberarse. Usando un poco más de fuerza, lo arrojé estrellandolo contra el suelo y terminó por desarmarse en miles de trozos de madera.

Me di la vuelta y el otro lobo se había lanzado a la carga contra mí. Sus colmillos no pudieron llegar a mi, ya que detuve su mordida con las manos. El lobo intentó cerrar su hocico con mucha fuerza para intentar clavar sus dientes en mí.

"Oh no. No esta vez amigo ¡No esta vez!" dije mientras empujaba más. Desvié su cabeza haciendo que se quedara boca arriba en el suelo. "HAAAAAA" gritaba mientras abría más su boca y le dislocaba la mandíbula. Una vez lo hice, tambien se desarmó en miles de pedazos.

(Fuera música)

Me sacudí las manos sacándome la suciedad de ellas y de la ropa.

"Dos menos" dije. Un estruendo vino del lado del bosque por donde las chicas corrieron. Miré en esa dirección y puse mis manos alrededor de mi boca "¡¿Estan todas bien?!" grité para que me escucharan.

"¡Sí!" dijo Twilight en la lejanía "¡Pinkie dejó caer una roca sobre el lobo!"

"¡ZIIIIIIIII!" vitoreó Pinkie en la lejanía.

"¡Vamos hacia tí!" dijo Twilight.

Miré alrededor para ver si no habían más criaturas que nos acecharan, pero no había ninguna. Por otro lado, mis ojos se encontraron con una extraña estructura. Me acerqué un poco y pude verlo con claridad. Era una casa dentro de un árbol, con muchas decoraciones alrededor; tanto mascaras, frascos colgantes, etc. Deduje que era la casa de Zecora. Decidí quedarme callado y no avisarles a las demás; si llegaban a descubrir dónde vive la cebra, harían un escándalo y entrarían por la fuerza. Miré por la ventana para ver si había alguien dentro. Lo único que pude observar eran decoraciones parecidas a las de afuera, estantes con frascos, un caldero en medio de la habitación y nada más. Me aproximé a la puerta y toqué varias veces.

"¿Hola? ¿Alguien en casa?" dije esperando que alguien me responda.

Esperé en un segundo para me abrieran. La puerta se abrió, mostrando a la dueña de la casa, Zecora. Cuando me miró, no había dicho nada, solo se quedó mirándome esperando alguna respuesta.

"Hola" dije levantando una mano.

"Tu eres quien acompañaba a esas ponys curiosas. Creo que tu has venido hablar, por cómo están las cosas" dijo ella.

"La verdad es que sí" dije sobandome la nuca "Tenemos un pequeño problema y queríamos preguntarte si nos puedes ayudar a solucionarlo"

"Ven, pasa a mi humilde hogar. Sería de mala educación no dejarte pasar" dijo señalando dentro del árbol.

"Permiso" dije mientras entraba. Estando adentro, un fuerte olor me golpeó la nariz. Venía del caldero de la sala, pero lo amortiguaban algunos otros olores dulces del ambiente.

"Creo que nuestra presentación no fue muy formal" dijo ella mientras cerraba la puerta detrás suyo "Mi nombre es Zecora y dentro de este peligroso bosque me puedes encontrar"

"Oh, cierto. Mi nombre es Star Fighter" dije presentandome.

"No recibo muchos invitados de esta manera. Pero déjame decirte, que eres lo mas inusual que he visto en mi vida de cebra" dijo ella mientras me rodeaba "Una criatura alta y en dos patas te mantienes. Dime por favor ¿Qué clase de ser viviente eres?" dijo con duda en su rostro.

"Básicamente soy un humano. No soy de aquí, se supone que soy de otro mundo y estoy varado en Equestria" dije explicando mi situación.

"Pues, tienes mucha suerte para aquí haber llegado. Debes tener muchos buenos aliados caminando a tu lado"

"¿Star?" dijo alguien detrás mío. Al darme la vuelta, vi que era Applebloom. Al parecer llegó mucho antes que nosotros a la cabaña de Zecora "¿Cómo llegaste?"

"Ella también tuvo mucha suerte si llego aquí sana y salva" dije agachandome junto a ella "Las demás están afuera buscándote"

"Pude guiarla hasta aquí para que el peligro no la corra. Pues varios lobos de madera rondan el bosque a esta hora" dijo señalando por la ventana "Esta pequeña me contó su situación. Ahora mismo estoy preparando la cura, para lo que ustedes llaman maldición" dijo mostrándonos el caldero.

"¿Esto es sobre lo que antes nos advertiste?" le pregunté.

"Exactamente" dijo asintiendo "Para ello debo seguir haciendo la mezcla, así podemos hacer que esta mala broma al fin desaparezca" dijo tomando un pequeño jarrón y arrojando el contenido en el caldero.

"Yo debo traer más cosas para terminarla" dijo Applebloom yendo de nuevo a la habitación por donde vino.

"Entonces… las flores azules causaron esto" dije completando el rompecabezas en mi mente.

"Estas en lo cierto Star. Parece que eres el único que bien lo pudo tomar" dijo ella mientras revolvía la poción.

"No parecías alguien malvada. Solo… alguien y ya" dije.

Un ruido se escuchaba afuera. Al parecer las chicas habían llegado a la cabaña. Fuí a la puerta para abrirles y explicarles todo este malentendido.

"Si me hicieron caso, no harán un alboroto" pensé.

Lo había esperado mal. Una vez abrí la puerta, un borrón arcoíris cruzó a mi lado y entró a mucha velocidad a la cabaña. Reaccioné y me di cuenta de quienes eran. Applejack estaba encima de Rainbow mientras parecía cabalgarla como a un animal volando por todo el lugar.

Miré como Applejack tenía poco control y se estrellaba contra todo "¿Qué-"

"Se acabó Zecora ¿Donde está Applebloom?" dijo Twilight parada en la puerta con el resto.

"Les dije que lo hiciéramos como seres civilizados" dije mientras esquivaba a Rainbow que seguía volando sin control.

"No con lo que ella ha estado haciendo" dijo Applejack saltando hacia la cabeza de Zecora y atándole con una cuerda una de sus orejas.

"Es un malentendido. Ella-" dije para ver que Rainbow estaba cerca de estrellarse contra la poción. Con un movimiento rápido, sostuve el caldero en el lugar colocándome entre el mismo y Rainbow. Ella se estrelló contra mi espalda y dió vueltas en el aire hasta caer al suelo, rompiendo unas cuantas cosas más. Cerré los ojos cuando me golpeó tratando de permanecer firme para que la poción no se cayera. Al abrirlos y mirar alrededor pude ver que la mayoría de las cosas de la cabaña estaban rotas o destruidas.

"Perdón. Pude salvar nada más que la cura" le dije a Zecora.

"¡Habla Zecora! ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermanita?" demandó Applejack aún forcejeando.

"¿Applejack? ¿Chicas? ¿Qué esta pasando?" dijo Applebloom saliendo de la otra sala.

"¡Hermanita! Estas bien!" dijo Applejack aliviada.

"Por supuesto que lo estoy" dijo Bloom.

"Atrás Applebloom. No debes acercarte a esta malvada hechicera" dijo Twilight interponiéndose en su camino.

"Twilight, quizá deberíamos explicarles lo que está pasando-" dije.

"Alejate Star. Puede que a ti también te haga algo"

"Twilight, déjame que te expliquemos-"

"No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo de ella"

"Rompí una hoja de tu libro de historia" dije rápidamente.

Twilight se congeló en el lugar por unos segundos "¡¿Qué hiciste QUÉ?!" dijo ella apoyando sus cascos delanteros en mi pecho y gritándome a la cara con cara de paranoica.

"Hey hey hey. Serena morena. Solo lo dije para que me escucharas" dije levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

"¿Serena qué?" preguntó ella.

"Nada. Deja que te explique luego. Ahora escucha a Zecora" dije tomando sus cascos y alejándola "Zecora. Por favor"

"Gracias" dijo Zecora para iniciar su explicación.

Una breve charla después.

"¿Quiere decir que solo quería ayudar?" dijo Twilight.

"Eyup" dije como Big Mac.

"Pero… la broma venenosa ¿Por qué no te afectó?"

"Emmmmm, no sé. Tal vez será... ¿Por la obvia protección que llevo en los pies?" dije señalando con las manos abiertas a mis zapatillas.

"Cierto" dijo con una sonrisa penosa.

"La hierbas que estaba colocando vienen de esa receta" dijo Zecora señalando un libro encima del trípode "El libro de Supernatural dice cuál es la cura correcta"

"¿Supernatural? El libro que tengo en la biblioteca…" dijo mirando el libro y leyendo el índice "Remedios y pociones para enfermedades extrañas" leyó.

"Creía que el libro diría cosas como enfermedades únicas o algo así" dije de brazos cruzados "Pero no me esperaba eso"

"Yo… lo siento Zecora. Creo que te juzgamos mal"

"Para la próxima quizá debas preguntar. Luego piensa si debes ser amigable o destruir su casa" dije con una sonrisa.

"Es una forma de verlo" dijo ella.

"Solo nos falta una hierba más para terminar la cura, pero crece solo en Ponyville y todos los habitantes se ocultan" dijo Zecora.

"Vamos todos a ver si podemos conseguirla" dije.

Una vez nos dirigimos todos al pueblo, tuve una pequeña charla con Zecora.

"Tienes un espíritu fuerte sin duda" dijo Zecora.

"¿Qué?" dije yo volviendome a ella.

"Te mantienes firme ante lo que sea porque confías en tu fuerza, puedo verlo en tus ojos. Aunque creo que algo molesta en tu cabeza"

"Bueno… Cuando aparecí aquí, me habia dado cuenta de que perdí la memoria y… no recuerdo casi nada de las cosas que hice en mi mundo. No tengo idea de quién soy"

"Aún así, afrontas la vida como si no hubiera pasado nada malo. La calma en tu corazón te hace un ser poderoso y dejas las preocupaciones de lado"

"¿Es que lees la mente o algo así? Pareces una adivina"

Ella se rió "Si fuera una adivina, hubiera predicho que ustedes vendrían. Sin embargo, nunca supe los problemas que causarían" dijo con una cara feliz.

"Lo sentimos" dijimos Fluttershy y yo al unísono.

Estando en el pueblo, los ponys nos vieron llegar junto a Zecora y se ocultaron en sus casas. Dejamos que Twilight se encargará de convencerlos y resultó. Tuvimos que ir al spa de Aloe y Lotus donde nos prestaron uno de los jacuzzis para hacer el baño con la poción. Estando el baño terminado, todas se echaron en él para curarse de la enfermedad. Twilight tenía el cuerno intacto, Pinkie recuperó su lengua normal… lo que fue malo en cierta forma porque no paraba de hablar, Rainbow recuperó la posición de sus alas, Rarity recuperó su pelaje corto, Applejack volvió a la escala normal y Fluttershy recuperó su tierna voz.

"*Suspiro exhausto* Estoy cansada" dijo Twilight mientras se relajaba en el jacuzzi.

"No me extraña" dije sentado en una de las sillas del establecimiento "Te levantaste alterada y tuviste que lidiar con una maldición"

"Que no era una maldición" se quejó en voz baja.

"Jajaja lo se. Solo estaba jugando contigo"

"Me duelen los hombros. Tengo mucho estres por estar buscando sin usar magia" dijo ella.

"Déjame echarte una mano" dije levantándome y acercándome. Coloqué mis manos en sus hombros y comencé a apretar. Soltó un quejido al principio, pero se relajó una vez que el dolor le daba calma.

"Wow wow perfecto" dijo mientras ablandó todo su cuerpo y se apoyaba en la pared del jacuzzi "Jamás me sentí tan relajada" dijo con una voz suave.

"Es otra de mis especialidades" dije continuando. Recordé que incluso cuando estaba en la tierra, y tenía algún mando de videojuego en mis manos, este a las pocas semanas de uso parecía que los botones ya no eran tan duros de apretar "Ser Gamer si que te da una habilidad especial" pensé.

"Deberías trabajar aquí. Recibirás una buena paga por esto" dijo Twilight.

"Esperate un momento terroncito" dijo Applejack "Nadie me quita a mi trabajador N°2. Consiganse otro"

"Ay jefa. No sea celosa" dije con sarcasmo y todos en la sala comenzaron a reir.

Fin del capitulo 12

Nota del autor:

Vaya día tuve hoy. Ni siquiera yo puedo esperar para que un capítulo con gran acción llegue, pero las cosas requieren su tiempo. Espero que ustedes se estén cuidando contra el coronavirus o el Covid-19, ya que no me gustaría que los lectores de este fic enfermen. Voy a dar un consejo por si nadie lo sabe. Lávense las manos regularmente y tengan cuidado con la gente enferma, el virus es muy débil ante el jabón o el alcohol en gel; no se automediquen ya que eso puede empeorar la situación y por último, que espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Pueden apoyar el fic dejando comentarios de lo que les pareció o sigan la historia para ver cómo continúa. Nos vemos, hasta la próxima lectores. Se despide He-Ma... digo, Th3-FoxRacoonCat.


	13. Capitulo 13

Capítulo 13: La elegancia del siglo

(Música de apertura) www. youtube watch?v=XKjOJuPjiu4

Punto de vista Star

La epoca de frio. Una de las cuatro estaciones que me gustan. El poder estar dentro de casa, relajado, disfrutando del calor del interior y el despertar en la mañana rodeado de unas pesadas y calentitas frazadas. Sientes que no tienes que lidiar con muchas responsabilidades mientras estás cómodo y tranquilo. Pero está esa gente que…

"Star. Despierta" dijo Twilight empujándome con un casco "Es hora de levantarse, ya has dormido suficiente"

"Hummmm. Pero aún no estoy completamente cargado" dije mientras me tapaba más, hasta la cabeza.

"Sé lo cómodo que es estar acostado, pero una mente sana solo debe dormir unas diez horas máximas"

"Pues entonces estaré más sano si duermo una hora más" dije encogiendome más dentro de la cama.

"Llevo el cálculo y estuviste durmiendo unas 15 horas. Además, apenas comiste la cena y te echaste como un muerto" se quejó ella.

"Entonces dame media hora más"

"Debes levantarte ahora" su voz era más seria.

"Deberás hacer algo más que eso si quieres que salga" con esto último, ella se quedó callada y solo pude escuchar cómo se alejaba.

Al no escuchar nada más y quedándome más tranquilo, volví a relajarme. Eso hice, hasta que escuché que volvió. Conociendola, me golpearía con una almohada o me arrojaría un hechizo de pulso de electricidad controlada para despertarme, eso sí estaba listo para recibirlo. No fue nada de eso. En cambio, escuché el sonido de su magia y agua chocando contra algo. Mi cerebro lo procesó por unos segundos y mi cuerpo se puso en alerta máxima. Dí un giro rápido y me caí de la cama, esquivando el balde de agua que cayó sobre la misma. Al estar medio dormido, el golpe en el suelo dolía como nunca, mi brazo había amortiguado todo el daño. Con algunos quejidos, pude levantarme y mirar a Twilight con una cara en blanco.

"Ya es hora de almorzar" dijo con una sonrisa petulante "Y después saca a secar todo esto" dijo mientras se iba abajo.

No dije nada y solo me limité a suspirar. "No quiero saber qué hubiera pasado si me daba. Hubiera muerto" dije mientras me vestía.

Ayer me había excedido con el entrenamiento. Quería ver cuánto podía aguantar mi cuerpo haciendo esfuerzo físico, así que le pedí a Twilight que hiciera otro clon para entrenar, pero esta vez le pedí que fuera un pony con su forma. Podía dar una buena batalla, ya que estuve algunas horas ejercitando y luchando con el clon. Podía intercambiar puñetazos y patadas con él y pude aguantar hasta que desapareció, pero SOLO hasta que desapareció. Una vez terminamos, empecé a sentir todo el peso del esfuerzo y caí rendido al suelo. Twilight tuvo que cargarme con su magia hasta dentro de la biblioteca y me dejó tirado en el sofá. Tal vez era más fuerte, pero el gasto de energía seguía siendo el mismo.

Ya todo aseado y bien afeitado, podía oler la sopa caliente. Me dirigí al comedor, me senté, di gracias por la comida y comencé a comer hambriento.

"¿Es que tu especie come tanto?" dijo ella mientras yo iba por el tercer plato de sopa.

"Nop, solo cuando hago mucho ejercicio y tengo hambre" dije.

"Lo que me lleva a preguntar ¿Por qué es que tienes tanto empeño por hacer ejercicio?"

"Simple. Como un humano normal no puede resistir tantas aventuras, como las nuestras, debo ser más resistente ante lo que pueda venir después" dije mientras le daba otra cucharada al plato "También para aprovechar mi condición actual. Debería haber otra forma de usar la magia dentro de mí"

"Lamentablemente, tu magia solo afecta tu condición física. No tienes otras propiedades mágicas" dijo mientras ella levantaba el resto de la mesa "Aunque es fascinante cómo es que cambiaste. Ahora puedes ver lo grandiosa que es la magia"

"Eres el ser más impresionante que he visto Star" dijo Spike "Bueno, aparte de Twilight y Rarity, tu eres lo tercero más impresionante que he visto en toda mi vida"

"Eso me recuerda" dijo Twilight "Debo ir a lo de Rars para que arregle mi vestido para la gala" dijo sacando su vestido de un rincón "Un botón se salió y no puedo arreglarlo por mi misma"

Miré el vestido que sacó, era una combinación de rojo y amarillo. Tenía un poco de estilo medieval, lo cual lo hacía ver algo anticuado.

"No creo que el vestido le pegue" le susurré a Spike.

"Yo también pensé lo mismo pero me da miedo decirle" me susurró él.

"Debemos prepararnos para cuando tengamos que estar allá" dijo Twilight dando giros en el lugar "Nunca he ido a una fiesta de la clase alta de Canterlot"

"Y creo que yo también debería ir con algo formal. No me gustaría que piensen que el representante de la tierra vaya así" dije especificando mi ropa casual.

"Deberíamos conseguir algo para ti tambien Spike, pero primero debemos ir nosotros y arreglar algunas cosas con Rarity"

"No se preocupen. Me arreglaré para cuando tenga que ir a enamo… digo, para cuando tenga que hacerme un traje" dijo Spike nervioso.

Twilight y yo sonreímos.

"Nos vamos entonces" dijo Twilight.

Varios minutos después.

Estábamos llegando a la boutique, cuando nos cruzamos con alguien.

"Hola ustedes dos" dijo Applejack con su típico acento.

"Yo" dije saludando con una mano.

"Hola Applejack ¿Que haces por aquí?" preguntó Twilight.

"Vengo a pedirle a Rarity que ayude con mi uniforme para ir a la gala" dijo ella mientras continuó junto a nosotros.

"¿Uniforme? ¿No vas a usar un vestido para ir?" pregunté.

"Los vestidos no me sientan muy bien, por eso quiero usar mi ropa de trabajo"

"A mi no me sientan bien los trajes formales, pero hay que mantener las apariencias"

"Deberías" dijo Twilight. "Te presentarás ante la realeza y debes mostrar un gran respeto hacia los de arriba. Nunca puedes saber qué pueden hacerte"

"Eso es lo de menos para mi"

Al llegar tocamos la puerta y nos abrieron. No era la dueña de casa, sino que era una pequeña unicornio de pelaje gris claro y melena rosa y púrpura pálido. Me miró por unos segundos con sorpresa y algo de miedo, hasta que alguien más habló.

"Oh, hola Star" dijo Applebloom detrás de la unicornio.

"Hola Bloom ¿Qué haces?" le pregunté.

"Solo paso el rato con mis amigas. Sweetie Bell, él es Star, es el del que te hablé antes" dijo ella señalándome.

"Mu-mu-mu-mucho gusto Sr. Fighter" dijo mientras levantaba un casco hacia mi.

Me agaché para saludarla "Por favor, solo Star" dije tomando su casco.

"Woooow ¿Entonces él es quien puede pelear contra un lobo de madera?" dijo una pequeña pegaso de pelaje naranja y melena magenta.

"Sí Scootaloo, su nombre es Star" dijo Bloom.

"Podría con tres, pero Twilight no me deja adentrarme al bosque solo" le dije a Scootaloo.

"Y no lo harás ni solo ni acompañado" dijo Twilight.

"Hm. Que aguafiestas eres Twilight" dije cruzado de brazos. "Me gustaría ir al bosque para entrenar con las criaturas de ahí. Tendré mucho cuidado"

"No sabes qué tipo de criaturas hay ahí. Algunas son muy peligrosas" dijo ella autoritariamente.

"Claro que lo se. Tu me hiciste leer ese libro de especies y monstruos"

"Es principalmente para que no te acercaras al bosque"

"Disculpen pero…" interrumpió Sweetie Bell. "¿Vinieron a ver a mi hermana?"

"Ha, sí. Casi lo olvidábamos" dijo Twilight. "Vamos"

Los tres entramos para buscar a Rarity, pero no vimos a nadie. Nos dirigimos a su habitación para ver si estaba ahí y efectivamente lo estaba. Parecía estar haciendo otro vestido de color rosa en completo silencio. No se podía escuchar más que el ruido de las tijeras y la tela.

"¿Qué estás haciendo Rarity?" preguntó Applejack.

"Shhhh" susurró Twilight "Está muy concentrada" dijo apuntando a Rarity.

"¿Es un vestido?" susurró Applejack

"Eso parece"

"¿Necesitan algo?" dijo Rarity, parecía fingir tranquilidad.

"Oh, me preguntaba si podrías arreglar mi vestido" dijo Twilight colocando su vestido sobre la mesa de costura. "Un botón se aflojó"

Rarity jadeó con horror. "Ay no, nonononononono querida" sacudió la cabeza varias veces. "No puedo dejar que vayas a la gala con ese vestido" dijo tomandolo y dándoselo a Twilight. "Una pony como tu no debería ir a la gala con… esto puesto. Te prepararé un vestido mejor para la gala y no acepto peros"

"Rarity, con este vestido esta bien. Sería mucho trabajo" dijo Twilight.

"Nononono, dejamelo a mi. Insisto" dijo Rarity con un caco en el pecho.

"Vale. Gracias Rarity" se resignó Twilight con una sonrisa.

"Dejenme adivinar. Ustedes también quieren que les haga algo" nos dijo Rarity a Applejack y a mí.

"Yo solo quería pedirte que me arreglaran mi ropa de trabajo" dijo Applejack.

"¿Ropa…de...trabajo?" preguntó Rarity.

"Pensaba usar eso para ir a la gala"

"Dejame decirte que haré un vestido bellísimo para tí querida, nunca ni en mi presencia usaras esa ropa durante una celebración"

"Solo… no le pongas muchas decoraciones" dijo Applejack.

"De acuerdo"

"¡Abran canchaaaaa!" El techo de la boutique se abrió, dejando caer una Rainbow Dash y estrellándose con un montón de maniquíes "Perdonen, el truco no salió como yo esperaba"

"*Jadeo* Gran idea" dijo Rarity "Les haré vestidos a todas para la gala y también haremos nuestro propio desfile de la moda. Serán maravillosos"

"Gracias Rarity" dijo Rainbow Dash sacándose los maniquíes de encima "Pero que no obstruya mucho mis alas"

"Y para ti…" dijo Rarity mirándome. Comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor mío, escaneando con seriedad mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo. "Tu serás el más difícil. Pero ya se me ocurrirá algo elegante para tí"

"¿Segura que puedes?" pregunté.

"Querido, tengo mi orgullo como modista. Te aseguro que no me rendiré hasta que encuentre un estilo que encaje contigo"

"Hazlo lo más moderno posible por favor"

"Hecho" dijo ella. "Ahora si me disculpan, debo empezar ahora. Esto será sublime" dijo comenzando a dibujar diseños y cosiendo a la vez.

"Dejémosla trabajar. Conozco la pasión de un trabajo cuando la veo" dijo Twilight.

Todos nos retiramos de la habitación silenciosamente, mientras ella seguía tarareando una canción.

"Rarity es demasiado generosa. Casi me da escalofríos de que sea así" dije mientras temblé un poco.

"Lo dices como si nunca lo hubieras visto" dijo Applejack "No por algo es el elemento de la generosidad"

"Es que es muy raro que alguien sea muy generoso. Si lo hacen es porque esperan algo de la persona o se sienten obligados a hacerlo"

"Rarity no es nada de esas cosas" dijo Rainbow con media sonrisa "Es una gran amiga, por eso lo hace"

"Eso lo sé. Es que eso fue lo que aprendí antes de dejar la tierra"

"Me atreveré a preguntar ¿Tu mundo es tan oscuro?" preguntó Applejack "Cada vez que hablas de él, solo remarcas lo malo que tiene"

"No es completamente malo, solo la mayoría. La gente generosa puede existir por tres razones. Las que antes mencioné o simplemente son buenas personas. Son bastante raras en la tierra"

"Todos somos amigos, así que no tiene nada de malo, terroncito"

Al día siguiente

"Te dije que puedo ir solo ¿Qué tiene de malo un poco de exploración?" dije mientras comía las tostadas y bebía leche con chocolate.

"Qué esa exploración atrae a lobos de madera, manticoras, hidras, golems y muchas otras cosas" se quejó Twilight.

"¿Y si voy al antiguo castillo? Allí no hay bestias como esas"

"¿Y durante el camino? Las otras veces tuvimos suerte de salir ilesos ¿Y si vuelves a desangrarte en medio del bosque? No me gustaría que vuelvas al hospital así" dijo ella con un pequeño signo de tristeza.

"No creo que un dragón venga al bosque. Que yo sepa, no es época de migración"

"No, pero nunca se sabe" volvió a enojarse.

"*Suspiro* ¿Quieren parar?" dijo Spike. "Estuvieron discutiendo casi desde el almuerzo ¿Por qué no lo dejas ir? Mi bro es bastante fuerte" dijo Spike, usando la nueva palabra que le enseñe.

"Al menos Spike me apoya"

"*Suspiro* Como sea" dijo Twilight rindiéndose. "Rarity dice que tiene listos los vestidos y todas debemos ir a verlos ¿Vienes?" me preguntó.

"Yo me quedo. Después de lo de Zecora, quise ver lo que es la alquimia y la magia" dije agarrando el libro "Alquimia para principiantes" de la estantería.

"Asegurate de no hacer explotar el sótano" dijo ella mientras se retiraba.

"Sabes que soy cuidadoso"

Una vez Twilight estaba lo suficientemente lejos, devolví el libro a su estantería y me dirigí arriba. Ya en el balcón, miré por el catalejo a una dirección específica.

"¿Qué haces? ¿No ibas a estudiar alquimia?" preguntó Spike desde la puerta del balcón.

"No me servirá de mucho aprender si no tengo magia para usar" dije mientras seguía buscando a la distancia. "Mientras ellas están perfeccionando sus vestidos para la gala, yo voy a ir al bosque a explorar un poco"

"Twilight te va a echar la bronca cuando vuelva" dijo Spike.

"Si se llega a enterar. Volveré antes de que ella vuelva" dije confiado. Divisando el castillo, me dí cuenta de que estaba algo lejos. Sacando la vista del catalejo, miré en esa dirección y al cielo, haciendo señas con las manos para tratar de calcular la dirección del castillo y el tiempo que me llevaría ir, explorar y volver. "No creo que me tome más de tres horas"

"¿Crees que se tarden tanto? Rarity es una buena modista, tal vez la mejor de Equestria, y no creo que se tarde tanto" presumió enamorado Spike.

"Si hay algo que sé, es que casi todo ser femenino se toma su tiempo para lucirse" dije después de equiparme el gi mientras los dos bajamos hasta la entrada de casa. "Si una chica dice que esperes unos minutos, significa que te sientes en un lugar cómodo y te prepares para una espera de una o dos horas. Otro consejo para conquistar a Rarity"

"Hmhm, bien bien" dijo Spike mientras anotaba en un pequeño cuaderno. "¿Estás seguro de querer hacerlo?"

"Twilight no es mi madre. Bueno, parece que intenta serlo, pero sigo siendo un ser libre"

"¿Tienes madre? ¿O siquiera lo recuerdas?" me preguntó.

"Debo tenerla ¿De donde crees que vine sino?"

"Pues, yo nací de un huevo ¿Tu también lo hiciste?"

Me quedé pensando un momento en lo que dijo. "Espera… ¿Sabes de dónde vienen los huevos?"

Spike se quedó pensativo tratando de responderme. "¿Los trae la cigüeña?" dijo con dudas.

"Oh Spike" me reí un poco "Se nota que todavía eres un bebé; pero más importante, tienes mente infantil" dije acariciando su cabeza juguetonamente.

Spike sonrió ante mi toque.

"No tardaré mucho tiempo. Por lo pronto, asegúrate de cubrirme. Volveré antes de que se den cuenta" dije saliendo en dirección al castillo.

"Ten cuidado" dijo cerrando la puerta en frente suyo.

"Solo debo explorar un poco y traer algo que me pueda servir" dije hablando conmigo mismo. "Si soy rápido no habrá problema alguno"

Punto de vista Twilight

"¿Cómo crees que hayan salido los vestidos? Yo espero a que sea uno gracioso y que pueda hacer divertir a todos mis amigos" dijo Pinkie mientras brincaba dentro de la boutique.

"Bueno… yo imagino que hizo un buen trabajo" dijo Fluttershy.

"Ojalá sea tan genial como yo. No podré conocer a los Wonderbolts si no soy un 20% más genial" dijo Rainbow.

"Ella ya nos mostrará. Solo hay que esperar a que nos llame" dije entrando.

"Chiiiiicas" llamó Rarity desde la habitación. "¿Listas para verlos?" Nos guió hasta dentro de la habitación y nos dijo que mantuviéramos los ojos cerrados. "Vamos, por aquí. Yyyyy ábranlos"

Abrimos los ojos para encontrarnos con nuestros vestidos, postrados en maniquíes. Me sorprendí por cómo lo había hecho. Aunque…

"¿Les gusta?" dijo ella emocionada.

Un silencio incómodo llenó el ambiente mientras ella nos miraba expectante.

"Oh sí. Guau" dije yo forzosamente "Son muy…"

"Son bastante…" trató de seguir Rainbow.

"Maravillosos" terminó Applejack.

"Sí eso. Son estupendos" dije.

"Son muy lindos y a mi me gusta lo lindo" dijo rápidamente Pinkie.

"Se ven… lindos" dijo Fluttershy.

"¿Qué sucede?¿No les gusta?" preguntó Rarity algo decepcionada.

"No, son lindos. De verdad" dije nerviosa.

"Gracias por lo que hiciste" dijo Applejack.

"No es tan lindo como esperaba" dijo Rainbow indiferente. Applejack y yo la miramos algo enojadas "¿Qué? Fui sincera" dijo ella.

"Es solo que… no era lo que esperábamos" dije tratando de ser delicada.

Se quedó callada por unos momentos con ligera tristeza, pero se compuso y dijo…

"Esta bien. No hay ningún problema. Puedo cambiarlos para que luzcan mejor"

"Rarity, sabemos que te costó mucho trabajo, pero no queremos que tengas más problemas" dijo Applejack.

"Para nada, ya se me ocurrirá algo para que mis amigas queden super satisfechas" dijo Rarity mientras desarmaba los vestidos.

"Pues… gracias Rarity" dije.

"Ah por cierto ¿Dónde está Star?" preguntó.

"Está en la biblioteca. Tal vez debería decirle que venga"

"No no no, no hace falta. Todavía no he terminado el suyo, pero sé que le encantará" dijo alegre. "Las demás deberían quedarse e indicarme que debería hacer para que los vestidos sean de su agrado"

"Bueno, si insistes"

"Me pondré a trabajar ahora mismo" dijo encendiendo la máquina de coser y empezando a cantar.

Punto de vista Star

Seguía caminando por el Everfree, tratando de guiarme mirando al cielo y de vez en cuando trepando uno que otro árbol para mirar hacia el castillo. Tardé más de lo esperado en atravesar el bosque, ya que me topé con alguno que otro animal salvaje pero nunca pudieron sentir mi presencia al estar ocultándome a cada momento. Tuve suerte de no luchar con ninguno, sino ensuciaría el gi y me sería más difícil ocultar el hecho de que vine. Crucé por algunos lugares que antes pasamos; como el lago que tenía algunas rocas para cruzar, me encontré con Steven (Me dijo que se llamaba), la serpiente marina de antes. Al llegar al risco del puente, pude ver el castillo; esta vez no estaba cubierto por niebla. En un intento de cruzar por el mismo puente, apenas puse el pie en la primera tabla y todo el puente cayó al abismo. Por suerte no me apoyé del todo para no caerme.

"Lo que tienen las antigüedades" dije a la nada.

Busqué alguna otra manera de cruzar, pero el árbol caído de la vez anterior ya no estaba tampoco; al parecer se había caído también. El otro lado estaba algo lejos, peeeeero…

"Quizá pueda" dije con una mano en la barbilla.

Me alejé un poco más hacia un camino recto para tomar envión. Tomé la posición de corredor y me preparé para confiar en mis piernas. Salí disparado con fuerza y me incliné hacia adelante para tener más velocidad. Al llegar al borde, dí un gran salto y estiré mis brazos para tratar de llegar al otro lado. Mi pecho golpeó contra el otro borde, pero me pude sostener para no caer. Levanté la pierna para tratar de subir y al final quedé boca arriba del otro lado del risco.

"Siento que esto ya lo he vivido" dije mientras me levantaba en posición sentada. Miré mi gi, el cual tenía tierra. Me lo sacudí un poco con las manos para quitarla y quede limpio otra vez. "Perfecto. Ahora… veamos qué hay aquí dentro" dije levantándome y yendo hasta la entrada del castillo.

Apenas entré, comencé a mirar cada estructura destruida y las plantas que estas las rodeaban. Llegué a lo que parecía la sala del trono o la sala principal. Algunas cortinas y estandartes de Equestria estaban un poco raídas y sucias, incluso la alfombra mostraba signos de estar destrozada. Algunos ventanales decorados estaban intactos y otros no. El ventanal principal mostraba a la princesa Celestia y Luna en dos patas y a sus respectivos símbolos de sol y luna. Al ver que nada había en la sala, continué por los pasillos. El viento resonaba al pasar por los huecos del castillo silbando un sonido grave, dando a entender el abandono del lugar. Caminando por los pasillos, las armaduras viejas se repetían a cada momento. Con un poco de cultura gamer, revisé espacios o ranuras peculiares esperando a encontrar algo. Al saber bastante de mazmorras debía encontrar algo que activará alguna puerta.

"Debe haber algo útil o bonito por aquí" dije moviendo cada libro de una biblioteca que encontré en la décima novena sala.

Ya había buscado en quince habitaciones, la gran sala de cocina; ni una misera hogaza de pan vencido, el comedor real y una sala con alguna que otra pieza de armadura y lanzas. También revisaba alguno que otro libro. Había algunos títulos interesantes, como "Registros de guerra antiguos", "Comercio para tontos", "El arte de amarte Por Napalm Sheet", etc. Ningún libro activaba algún mecanismo, Tal vez este era un castillo común y corriente después de todo. Miré por la ventana que el sol ya se estaba ocultando.

"Bha. Que decepción" dije mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas cercanas.

Al sentarme repentinamente, las patas traseras de la silla se rompieron haciendo que me caiga de espaldas. Golpeé un muro que se abrió y dio paso a unas escaleras hacia abajo. La mala suerte es que terminé cayendo por estas, rodando de lado hasta abajo. Al ser algo chicas no pude detenerme en medio de la caída por nada del mundo, por eso tuve que cubrirme hasta llegar al final. Cuando me detuve, me escanee para ver si algo se rompió y todo estaba intacto, sólo tenía polvo por todo el cuerpo. Me levanté y me sacudí, para después mirar alrededor. Era una sala con estantes y algunos objetos encima de ellos.

"Bien, al menos no me voy a ir sin nada" pensé. "Veamos qué hay por aquí"

Continué por el pasillo de la sala viendo las diferentes cosas de alrededor. Había jarrones decorados, algunos diagramas en las paredes y alguno que otro artefacto encerrado en frascos. Lo más interesante se hallaba en el centro de la habitación. Una mesa con algunos pergaminos estaba iluminada por la poca luz que entraba por la puerta de las escaleras. Había algunas plumas y tinteros vacíos en este, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el pequeño cofre a un lado con decoraciones de oro y joyas. La tomé y la miré de arriba a abajo, parecían joyas de verdad. Intenté abrirla pero no hubo éxito. Además la revise para ver si tenía alguna ranura de llave, pero no había ninguna parecida, solo había una ranura que parecía tener la forma de una herradura. Busqué por la mesa para ver si había algo parecido, pero solo había pergaminos polvorientos. Lo más diferente que me encontré fué un collar con la forma de un sol y una luna en medio, los rayos de sol tenían diferentes colores. No era más grande que mi palma y estaba hecho de metal, por lo que pesaba un poquito.

"Creo que debería volver" dije subiendo las escaleras y dirigiéndome hasta la salida con el cofre bajo mi brazo y el collar puesto.

Punto de vista Spike

Debía contárselo a las chicas. De seguro se iba a sorprender. Me estaba dirigiendo a la boutique de Rarity para informarles de la situación. Todo agitado abrí la puerta de la boutique y las ví a todas reunidas.

"No va a creer esto" dije tratando de recuperar el aliento. "¿Conocen a Hoity Toity?"

"¿Te refieres a la estrella más famosa de la moda de Canterlot?" preguntó Twilight.

"Viene a Ponyville ya que se enteró del desfile de modas. Si ve tus vestidos de seguro te harás famosa"

"Santos corrales" exclamó Applejack "Es una muy buena oportunidad para tí" le dijo a Rarity.

"¿Hoity...Toity...vendrá...a Ponyville?"

"Debemos terminar el escenario si queremos que Rarity lo logre" dijo Twilight entusiasmada "Vamos chicas"

Mientras ví que las chicas se iban afuera para terminar el escenario, Rarity se quedó parada en un lugar con una cara rara. Me acerqué a ella para preguntarle.

"Rarity ¿Qué sucede? ¿No estas feliz? Tu negocio puede ser famoso" dije.

"Es que… no se si pueda... presentar esos vestidos" dijo señalando detrás mío.

"Por favor Rarity, eres una experta. Dudo mucho que no le vaya a gustar tus ves...ti...dos" dije girandome para ver los vestidos de las chicas, pero me encontré con algo más diferente.

Punto de vista Star

Salí del castillo y llegué al risco para ver cómo podía cruzar. No podía saltar otra vez con el cofre encima, y si el cofre contenía algo más valioso y frágil no podía arrojarlo. Comencé a buscar por los bordes del acantilado para buscar un camino alternativo y me encontré con la obvia solución. Un pilar casi destruido del castillo estaba a nada de caerse al otro lado del risco y era lo suficientemente alto como para cruzar. Dejé el cofre en el suelo y puse mis manos en el pilar para empujarlo. Era algo pesado y estaba algo aferrado al suelo, pero no era problema. Comenzó a caerse y rogué para que no se rompiera al caer. Una vez cayó, sacudió la tierra y muchos pájaros que estaban cerca salieron volando. Agité el puño en el aire en señal de victoria y luego tomé la caja para cruzar. Una vez pasé el medio, el pilar se movió un poco. Justo detrás mío el pilar se estaba rajando, dándome la señal para que me apresurara. Llegue al final y el pilar se rompió a la mitad y cayó al vacío.

"Bueno. Si me dejé algo del otro lado, ya veré cómo cruzó" dije poniendo rumbo a Ponyville.

Muchos minutos después

Solo caminé en línea recta y rápido para salir del bosque. Estaba caminando lo más rápido posible antes de que Twilight se entere, el sol ya se había puesto. Una vez llegué a la biblioteca me fijé si había alguien dentro pero no había ni un alma. Entré en silencio y confirmé que no había nadie dentro. Apagando mi estado de alerta, dejé el cofre y el collar detrás de la cama y tome un baño.

"Debería preguntarle a Twilight si puede abrir esa caja" pensé mientras me duchaba "No espera. Si me pregunta de dónde la saqué sabrá que me fui al bosque… Luego veré cómo la abro"

Luego de bañarme, me puse mi ropa normal y dejé el gi escondido.

"Ahora ¿Seguirán con Rarity?" me pregunté. "Debería ver cómo les va"

Al salir, las calles estaban iluminadas por los mismos faroles y solo había algunos ponys por ellas. Dirigiéndome a lo de Rarity, se podían ver luces que apuntaban al cielo. Acercándome más, vi que muchos estaban reunidos alrededor de un escenario y arriba del mismo estaban las chicas con… ¿Sus nuevos vestidos? Al parecer el desfile de modas había comenzado, pero no me esperaba que los vestidos lucieran así. Applejack parecía un trabajador tejano bien equipado, Rainbow Dash parecía una exageración de superhéroe romano, Pinkie parecía adorno de cumpleaños, Fluttershy parecía una planta y Twilight parecía plano astral. Vi a Spike al lado del escenario y me acerqué a él.

"Oye Spike" le susurré. "¿De qué me perdí?"

"Bro" se sorprendió al verme. "Bueno… Te perdiste de este desfile de modas, que más bien parece desfile de personajes de comics"

"Puedo verlo"

Los ponys de alrededor murmuraban palabras de disgusto y burlas. Incluso escuche a uno que exageraba la crítica a los vestidos.

"Esos vestidos parecen sacados de una caja de chucherias ¿Quién será la responsable de estos… vestidos? Sin mencionar que perdí mi tiempo valioso aquí" dijo el pony con una melena plateada y pelaje gris azulado.

Justo cuando lo dijo, Rarity salió al escenario. Parecía que estaba algo devastada y triste, su melena estaba hecha un desastre. Un silencio incómodo llenó el lugar mientras las chicas giraban en el escenario móvil.

Devuelta en la biblioteca

Twilight, Spike y yo volvimos a la biblioteca después de que Rarity les dijo a sus amigas que por favor se retiren mientras parecía llorar. Creo que el desfile le dejó una marca irreemplazable para su futuro como modista.

"¿Qué fue lo que le pidieron que hiciera?" le pregunté a Twilight. "¿No me digas que ella les diseñó esos vestidos?"

"En realidad, nosotros le pedimos que los cambiara" dijo ella algo triste.

"Déjame decirte que yo no soy tan fanático de la moda, pero creo esos no eran vestidos, eran más bien disfrazes" dije tratando de sonar razonable.

"Lo sé. Creo que nos sobrepasamos un poco"

Me quedé pensando en el silencio incomodo. "Habrá que buscar alguna manera de arreglarlo"

"Deberíamos ir todas y decirle que lo sentimos"

"Puede funcionar" dije convencido. "Pero ahora… deberíamos comer" dije dirigiéndome a la cocina con Spike. "Bro. Enséñame a cocinar. Quise saber desde que llegué"

"A la orden bro"

Al día siguiente

Todos nos reunimos en lo de Rarity, incluido Spike, para que Rarity se sintiera mejor. Al entrar, no había nadie, hasta que escuchamos ruidos en la habitación.

"Rarity ¿Estas bien ahí?" preguntó Pinkie golpeando la puerta "Lo sentimos mucho. Sal por favor"

"No saldré" dijo Rarity desde el otro lado "Después de ese desfile no puedo salir nunca más. Antes era una pony respetada por sus vestidos, ahora soy el hazmereir de todo Ponyville *Sollozos*"

"No eres un hazmereir Rarity" dijo Twilight.

"En realidad sí" dijo Rainbow.

"No sabes lo que es la delicadeza ¿Verdad?" le dije a Rainbow.

"Ven y sal con nosotras" le dijo Twilight a Rarity.

"Déjenme solahahahah" dijo Rarity del otro lado entre sollozos "Dejenme seguir sufriendo esta vergüenza. Mirenme, ya no se ni lo que digo. Soy tan pateticahahahaaaa" siguió sollozando.

"¿Ahora que hacemos?" preguntó Twilight.

"No podemos dejar que se quede encerrada para siempre" dijo Applejack.

"Si no hacemos algo pronto se convertirá en una loca con gatos" dijo Pinkie.

"Solo tiene uno" dijo Rainbow.

"Solo dale tiempo y tendrá más"

Todos bajamos a la planta baja.

"¿Alguna idea?" preguntó Twilight.

"Deberían buscar alguna forma de hacerla sentir bien con todas y consigo misma" opiné.

"Pero no quiere salir de su cuarto ¿Cómo haremos para que lo note?"

"La haré salir yo"

"¿Podrás hacerla salir tú solo? No se si puedas si nosotras no pudimos" dijo Rainbow petulante.

"¿Quiénes fueron las causantes de su malestar emocional?" le dije con voz tranquila.

Rainbow abrió grande los ojos y su sonrisa se borró. "¡Oye!"

"No Rainbow, debo admitir que tiene razón" defendió Applejack. "Nosotras debemos consolarla y pedirle perdón, pero no podremos hasta que salga. Star, la dejamos en tus cas… en tus manos"

"Bien, primero deberían ver que puede animarla. Por mientras yo esperaré aquí" dije sentandome en el sofá de espera.

"Chicas, hay que encontrar algo. Lo que sea" dijo Twilight subiendo las escaleras y dejando al resto.

Las demás se pusieron a pensar en lo que harían.

"¿Y una fiesta? Las fiestas siempre me animan" dijo Pinkie.

"Tal vez… una charla con te" dijo Fluttershy.

"Lo tengo" dijo Twilight bajando las escaleras.

"Que rápido. Apenas subiste" dije.

"Debemos prepararnos. Vamos" dijo tomando algunas telas de la mesa y un equipo de costura. Las demás la siguieron.

Varios minutos después

Spike y yo estábamos sentados lo más relajados en el sofá mientras veíamos las revistas de la mesa ratona.

"¿Este es? ¿Hoity Toity?" le dije a Spike señalando al pony de la hoja.

"Sí, es el que vino al desfile" dijo mientras sostenía otra revista.

"Luce algo afeminado"

"Si Rarity te oyera ahora, le daría algo"

"Terminamos" dijo Twilight desde la puerta.

Me levanté y salí para ver lo que hicieron. "¿Es el suyo?" pregunté.

"Sí, pude verlo en un borrador en su escritorio" dijo orgullosa.

"Eso lo explica" dije convencido "Bueno. Mi turno" dije tronándome los dedos.

"Espero que no la saques por la fuerza" dijo Twilight.

"No te preocupes. Se lo que significa hablar" dije entrando y subiendo las escaleras. Spike me acompañó.

"¿Sabes cómo hacerla salir?" preguntó él.

"Solo escucha y observa" dije ya estando en la puerta del cuarto. Toqué unas veces. "Rarity ¿Sigues ahí?" dije con una voz calmada.

"¿Eh? ¿Star?"

"¿Puedo pasar?"

"Espera, dame un segundo" dijo mientras se escuchaba movimiento dentro "Ay nononono, no puedo mostrarme así ante un semental. Una dama debe permanecer su figura. Déjame que me peine un poco" la escuché susurrar rápidamente y lo suficientemente alto como para oírla. "Pasa pasa"

Entré para ver a Rarity en pantuflas con una bata color rosa y blanca. Sus ojos parecían estar rojos, tal vez por llorar.

"Lamento que me veas así. No ha sido mi día" dijo con una expresión triste mirando a otro lado.

"No hay problema" dije sentandome en un borde de su cama. Le hice señales para que se sentara también. Ella vino y se sentó al lado manteniendo la distancia. "¿Pudiste…terminar mi traje?" dije suavemente.

"No creo que te agrade" dijo mirando para otro lado cortando un sollozo.

"¿Por qué no?"

"No se si te has enterado, pero ahora soy la modista que hizo los más feos vestidos y los presentó al público"

"Rarity, mira lo que ahora llevo puesto" dije haciendo énfasis a la ropa casual que tenía. "Esto para mi es la ropa más casual y mejor hecha por tí. Si no me gustara tus diseños no me la hubiera puesto"

"Pero… *Snif* es que de seguro me pedirás que cambie algo del traje y *Snif*… no se si pueda soportarlo de nuevo"

"Todo lo que haces es maravilloso" dije poniéndome de rodillas en el suelo y poniendo una mano en su hombro. "Creo que tal vez eres la mejor modista del lugar, y no puedes dejar que una crítica sola te deprima" Rarity me miró con una cara algo triste. "Debes demostrar que tienes el talento para hacer buenos vestidos. Incluso llevaría para la gala lo que me estás preparando. Y si a los de la realeza no les gusta, aún así la llevaría con orgullo. Porque sé que la hiciste especialmente para mi. No como yo la quería, sino como tu corazón hizo el vestido" Rarity secó una lágrima y sonrió un poco. "Y quién sabe. Algún día puede convertirse en moda"

"¿Tu crees?" dijo con una risa.

"En mi mundo se usan pantalones vaqueros con algunos agujeros o partes rajadas"

"Hmm. Suena interesante"

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento. "¿Vamos afuera? Tenemos algo que tal vez te anime mucho más"

"Ok. Solo dejame cambiarme" dijo para levantarse y empujarme para que salga de la habitación. Una vez fuera, cerró la puerta detrás mío.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?" preguntó sorprendido Spike.

"Delicadeza y amabilidad. Debes estar preparado para cuando una chica así se deprima"

"Listo" dijo Rarity saliendo con su melena más arreglada y sin su pijama. "¿Adónde vamos?"

"Solo abajo. Te tienen una sorpresa"

Una vez afuera, las chicas ocultaban la sorpresa detrás suyo.

"¿Qué querían mostrarme?" preguntó Rarity.

Las chicas se apartaron para mostrar el vestido de Rarity, una combinación de rosa con decoraciones de joyas y una tiara de oro.

"Ese… es mi…"

"Sip. Tu vestido" asentí.

"Todas lo terminamos para tí" dijo Pinkie

"Fluttershy sabía de costura, así que ayudó mucho" dijo Applejack.

"¿Te gusta?" dijo Fluttershy.

Rarity dio varias vueltas al vestido. "¿Gustarme?... Gustarme… No me gusta" dijo ella.

Las chicas se entristecieron.

"¡Me encanta!" dijo Rarity. "Gracias chicas, es justo como lo imaginé"

"Solo seguimos el diseño de tus dibujos. Al igual que hiciste con los nuestros" dijo Twilight.

"Los otros diseños eran hermosos. Estamos muy apenadas por lo que pasó" dijo Pinkie.

"Ay chicas. Las perdono" dijo Rarity para darle un gran abrazo a todas.

"Aún hay algo que arreglar" dijo Rainbow que venía junto a Hoity Toity, el pony estrella de antes.

"Vamos, mi tiempo apremia" dijo él.

Varios minutos después

Se hizo un pequeño desfile dentro de la boutique, el cual resultó un éxito. Hoity estaba sorprendido por los vestidos originales y fue a hablar con Rarity en privado. Luego de que el pony se fuera, hablamos con Rarity.

"¿Qué te dijo Hoity?" preguntó Spike.

"Me ofreció el trabajo de hacer vestidos para llevarlos a Canterlot para su negocio" dijo ella.

"¿Y aceptaste?" preguntó Applejack.

"Lastimosamente, tuve que rechazar la oferta"

"¿Queeeeee?" dijeron todos.

"No podía hacer tal cantidad abrumadora de vestidos, pero dijo que me tendrá en cuenta para futuras tareas o para alguno de sus negocios más pequeños. Pero aún así… ¡Con esto podré ser famosa!" se alegró brincando en el lugar.

"Al menos seremos las únicas en la gala con vestidos originales" dijo Twilight.

"Oh Star, no me he olvidado de tí" dijo Rarity. "Mientras prepararemos el escenario, le dí los últimos retoques a tu traje" dijo trayendo una caja y dandosela. "Ve y pruebatelo" dijo señalandome el vestidor.

Abrí la caja y dentro había un smoking negro. "Y aquí vamos de nuevo" dije yendo al vestidor para probarmelo.

Fin del capítulo 13

Nota del autor:

Siento que este capitulo fue bastante largo. Quería implementar algo que tenía en mente en la historia, por eso quedó así. Quería decirles varias cosas queridos lectores.

Aunque estemos en cuarentena total, como mi colegio tiene su propia plataforma virtual para mandar tarea y esas cosas, nos mandan bastante que hacer para que nos mantengamos ocupados durante el día. Maldita sea el COVID-19. Si no fuera porque estoy de lo más cómodo aquí en casa, podría suicidarme (es broma, no lo tomen enserio). Aún así, me esfuerzo para poder sacar capítulo y que ustedes disfruten leyendo mientras pasa esta pandemia infernal. Ahora sí que Star está listo para ir a la gala. ¿Algunas palabras que decir al público?

Star: "Sip, gracias. Para los que esperen romances múltiples o harem, no pasará. Aunque Th3_FoxRacoonCat lo haya dicho ya, lo digo yo para aclarar algo. Que sea amable con todas no quiere decir que sea un harem. Es decir, parece harem, pero no porque sea amable con todas"

Gracias Star. En todo caso, espero que les haya gustado. Después de este seguiré escribiendo, ya que tal vez me lleve tiempo. Si les gustó, comenten qué les pareció o sigan esta historia hasta el final. Gracias por leer. Cuidense.


	14. Capitulo 14

Capítulo 14: Y la codicia mató al perro

(Música de apertura) www. youtube watch?v=XKjOJuPjiu4

Punto de vista Star

"Maldita caja de mierda" murmuré.

Era mediodía. Twilight estaba en el sótano practicando sus hechizos y otros experimentos, mientras que yo estaba en la habitación de arriba tratando de abrir el cofre que me traje del castillo antiguo. No podía abrirlo de ninguna manera, parecía estar sellado con una buena cerradura o con algo fuera de mi entendimiento. Si quería abrirla normalmente tendría que buscar la llave, pero debería volver y Twilight no estaría muy contenta con eso. No tendría otra oportunidad así en las siguientes semanas. Intentando abrir el cofre a la fuerza, no funciona. Con una piedra, no funciona. Si usaba alguna herramienta para forzarla, Twilight se daría cuenta y me bombardearía con preguntas como de dónde la saqué. Dejándolo de lado, puse denuevo el cofre detrás de la cama y me dirigí al sótano. Ya encontraría otra manera de abrirla y ya terminé con la rutina de entrenamiento, prácticamente estaba sin nada que hacer.

Spike no estaba en la biblioteca, así que estábamos solos. Estando abajo, Twilight seguía gastando su magia transformando cosas y mezclando ingredientes del nuevo libro que le llegó.

"Veamos, hechizos de transformación, de aturdimiento, de reducción de masa…" murmuraba Twilight mientras leía el libro en el trípode.

Sigilosamente me acerqué y me puse detrás de ella.

"Puedo potenciar la poción con un poco más del elemento clave…"

Puse mis manos en sus ojos. "Adivina quién soooooy" dije con una voz aguda.

"Nadie de los que conozco tiene esa voz" dijo con una risa. "Y tu eres el único con manos que conozco Star" dijo dándose vuelta y mirándome.

"Ashhh. Debería pedirle a Pinkie unos cascos falsos" dije chasqueando un dedo.

"¿Qué necesitas? ¿Estas aburrido de nuevo?" dijo mientras volvía al libro.

"¡Lo sabes muy bien!" dije sonando como un comentarista. "Terminé con todo lo que puedo hacer hoy y no se me ocurre otra cosa" dije con una mano en la nuca.

"Yo también terminé de revisar el libro" dijo ella dejando sus cosas.

"¿Ya has revisado la revisión de la primera y la segunda revisión?"

"Sí, totalmente confirmado" dijo orgullosa. "Así que también terminé de hacer mis cosas" dijo usando su magia para poner todo en su lugar. "Las chicas y yo programamos ir juntas al centro para entretenernos un poco. Si quieres, puedes venir"

"Ahora que lo dices…" dije mientras subíamos las escaleras del sótano. "Antes tenía pensado ir a la bolera, pero no encontraba un tiempo para ir"

"Podemos ir todos entonces" dijo ella cerrando la puerta de la biblioteca detrás nuestro.

"Antes de hablar de todos…" dije interrumpiendo. "¿En dónde está Spike?"

Punto de vista Spike

"Vamos Spike. Debemos darnos prisa" dijo Rarity mientras su cuerno estaba encendido cerca del suelo.

"Voy Rarity" dije llevando la carretilla.

Estaba ayudando a Rarity en su búsqueda de gemas para Sapphire Shores. Tuvimos que ir al valle desierto para poder encontrar mas, la razón por la cual Rarity esta usando magia de detección. Yo, como su gran amigo y futuro novio, la ayudo con su propósito.

"Todavía no puedo creerlo. Sapphire Shores, la pony del pop te pidió un vestido"

"Por eso debemos darnos prisa" dijo Rarity. "Me pidió más vestidos con diferentes conjuntos de gemas. Me alegra que me ayudes Spike, yo no podría cavar de esta manera"

"Lo que necesites Rarity"

Ella siguió buscando hasta que se detuvo.

"Aquí hay algunos Spike" dijo señalando un punto en el suelo.

"Yo me encargo" dije para acercarme hacia donde estaban las gemas. Excavé con las garras hasta que las sentí. "Bingo" dije sacando el conjunto de gemas. "Mira esto. Perfectas, brillantes y deliciosas gemas"

"Spike, puedes comer lo que sobre. Pero primero lo primero" dijo ella.

"Esta bien" dije algo desanimado.

"No te preocupes Spike, te daré la mejor que encuentre. Pero si es demasiado codiciable, te daré varias"

Con esto en mente, salí del hueco y continuamos nuestra búsqueda. Mientras ella seguía buscando, algo llamó mi atención. Unos de los arbustos de mi costado parecía haberse movido. El lugar estaba tan silencioso que pude darme cuenta de que se movieron.

"Hmm. Tal vez solo sea el viento" dije mientras sentía la brisa golpear mi cara.

Luego de un rato, el carrito estaba lleno de rubíes, zafiros, cristales y otras joyas más.

"Buen trabajo Spike. Toma, te lo has ganado" dijo Rarity levitando un zafiro hacia mí.

Una vez lo ví y me lo dió, estaba a punto de comerlo, pero me detuve un segundo a mirar a Rarity.

"¿Ocurre algo Spike?" dijo mientras parecía sacar un gran y hermoso brillo.

"Nada. Es perfecto" dije mientras abrazaba la joya entre mis garras.

"Perfecto. Debemos encontrar y llevarnos la mayor cantidad posible" dijo rarity mientras seguía buscando. "Esos vestidos deben tener un aspecto hermoso"

"Sí mi Lady" dije mientras la seguía.

"Esto es extraño"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" pregunté.

"La magia me esta llevando a los arbustos" dijo ella mientras se acercaba a un arbusto cercano.

(Musica: Stardust Crusaders - Tension) www. youtube. watch?v=AdUaFYQlE2s

Una vez estuvo junto al arbusto, una criatura emergió de él. Tenía la apariencia de un perro pero era más feo y grande. Tenía un pelaje de color gris, ojos amarillos, un chaleco rojo y un collar con una joya incrustada en él.

"Oh ehhhh, hola estimado… amigo" le dijo Rarity nerviosa. "Yo soy Rarity y él es Spike. Y tú…"

La criatura salió del arbusto interrumpiendo a Rarity y mostrando ser más grande que nosotros. "Yo… soy un perro diamante" dijo el perro diamante acercándose a nosotros.

"Guau, qué encantador" dijo Rarity mientras los dos retrocedíamos poco a poco. "¿Sabe? Me encantan los diamantes y sus nombres llevan la palabra diamante, así que podríamos ser buenos amigos ¿También buscas joyas?" dijo nerviosamente.

"Sí, lo hacemos. Pero ahora sabemos que tu puedes encontrarlas mejor, así que vendrás con nosotros" dijo el perro diamante.

"¿Nosotros?"

Varios perros diamante salieron detrás nuestro por debajo de la tierra y tomaron a Rarity. Uno era de un color celeste grisáceo y otro de color rosa anaranjado.

"¡Ayudame Spike!" gritó ella.

Rápidamente, me arrojé hacia el perro celeste y clavé mi cola en una de sus patas. El perro chilló de dolor y soltó a Rarity.

"¡Corre Rarity, ahora!" dije para luego ser aplastado por el dedo de uno de ellos. La presión hizo que me quedara medio enterrado en la tierra. Aunque fuera un dragón, pude sentir algo de dolor.

"Atrapenla" dijo el perro de color rosa anaranjado.

Uno de ellos estaba a punto de ir pero lo detuve agarrando una de sus patas. Este se tropezó y cayó encima de otro. El perro restante salió por debajo de la tierra y atrapó a Rarity.

"¡Escapa Rarity! ¡Los tengo!" dije mientras sostenía con fuerza las patas del perro.

El mismo me miro amenazante y levantó sus patas traseras sacándome de la tierra. Me sacudió un poco hasta golpearme contra el piso nuevamente. Me solté de sus patas quedandome en el suelo e intentando levantarme. Una vez levantado miré hacia arriba viendo al perro mirarme con la misma cara de enojo. Un aura extraña de color morada rodeaba su cuerpo.

Esto me sorprendió. "¿Pero qué-"

El perro me golpeó con su garra, arrojandome contra un árbol. Su golpe me había dolido bastante, por lo que hizo que sacara el aire de mis pulmones. Al chocar contra el árbol, caí al suelo otra vez, dejándome adolorido y con dificultad para respirar.

"¡SPIKEEEE!" grito Rarity mientras se la llevaban hacia un agujero.

"Rari...ty" dije tratando de levantarme otra vez, aún con heridas.

"¡Sueltenme! ¡Déjenme ir!" les gritó ella mientras trataba de agarrarse de los bordes del agujero.

"¡Rarity! ¡Nooo!" dije adolorido tratando de correr hasta donde estaba.

Los perros la tomaron por la cabeza y se la llevaron abajo.

"¡RARITY!"

(Fuera música)

Punto de vista Star

"Star ¿Qué cuentas?" dijo Rainbow Dash saludandome con un casco extendido.

"Aburrido, pero el día será genial junto a todas" dije chocando el puño con su casco.

"Claro, estoy yo después de todo" dijo ella con una sonrisa engreída.

"No exageres Rainbow" le dijo Applejack.

"Oh oh, podemos ir todos juntos a donde queramos ¿Vamos al parque? ¿A la tienda de dulces? ¿A un picnic? ¡¿A una fiesta?!" dijo Pinkie velozmente.

"Yo estaba pensando en ir a-"

"*Jadeo* ¡Miren! ¡Es Spike!" dijo Fluttershy apuntando a un lado nuestro.

Todos miramos en la dirección que apuntó Fluttershy y vimos lo que se acercaba. Spike venía por el puente con algunos rasguños y marcas mientras se sostenía del barandal. De inmediato, todos corrimos hacia él para auxiliarlo.

"¡Spike!" gritó Twilight "¿Qué te ocurrió?" dijo Twilight preocupada mientras lo sostenía con los cascos.

"Rarity…" dijo adolorido. "Se la llevaron… los perros diamante"

"Eso explica porque no estaban ustedes dos" dije agachandome junto a Spike.

"¿Dónde está? ¿Por dónde se la llevaron?" preguntó Twilight.

"Deberíamos atenderlo antes de que hable" dijo Fluttershy señalando las lastimaduras.

"Cierto. Aguanta bro" dije tomando a Spike entre brazos y llevándolo a la biblioteca.

Ya curado y con unos pocos vendajes, Spike estaba recuperado. Todos esperaban a que estuviera bien, por eso nos acompañaron a la biblioteca.

"Dime ¿Dónde están?" le dije agachandome y acercándome a Spike quien estaba en un banquillo.

"En las afueras de Ponyville, cerca de las llanuras desiertas. Se la llevaron por un agujero y… no pude hacer nada" dijo Spike algo triste.

"Debemos ir a ayudarla" alentó Twilight. "Los perros diamante son una especie que busca gemas para colección, pero no son así de hostiles. Si lastimaron a Spike quien sabe que pueden hacerle a Rarity"

"Vamos al rescate entonces" dijo Rainbow Dash valientemente.

"Voy por mi equipo" dije yendo hacia las escaleras.

"No lo harás" me detuvo Twilight. "Tú quédate junto a Spike y mantenlo aquí sin que se esfuerce"

"Pero Twilight, estoy bien. Ya estoy mejor" dijo Spike mientras se bajó del banco, parándose haciendo una pequeña mueca cuando sus patas tocaron el suelo.

"Spike estará bien aquí. Al menos déjame ir y ayudar" dije tratando de convencerla.

"Estos perros diamante parecen muy violentos. No queremos que alguien más se lastime" dijo Twilight.

"Oh, vamos Twilight. Deja que el tipo grande venga" protestó Rainbow Dash. "Tan solo son unos perritos"

"Los perritos son casi tan grandes como Star, pero algunos pueden ser más grandes. Nosotras solas podremos manejarlo" dijo Twilight con énfasis en la palabra perritos.

"Twilight, me estuve preparando para cosas así" protesté.

"Pero no te lo permitiré" dijo ella seriamente.

La miré algo enojado, suspiré y solo me senté en el suelo junto a Spike.

"Bien. Ahora, en marcha" dijo Twilight para salir junto a las demás.

Esperé unos segundos más y tomé a Spike, llevándolo arriba.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó.

"Ir" dije.

"Pero… esta vez irás al mismo lugar que ella"

"Spike, a mi me llaman el sigiloso" dije poniéndolo en la cama mientras buscaba mi equipo.

"¿En serio?" dijo con una voz en blanco.

"Bueno, tal vez no. Pero vamos a ir los dos" dije poniéndome el gi. "La damisela en peligro nos necesita y de seguro querrá que su príncipe azul la salve"

"Es cierto" dijo Spike. "Debo ir a rescatarla" dijo saltando de la cama haciendo la misma mueca de dolor que antes.

"Jajaja. Pero en tu condición no creo que puedas hacerlo solo. Vamos, sube" dije señalando la mochila de mi espalda.

"¿Qué es eso?" dijo señalándola.

"Ah, una mochila. Tomé otras alforjas viejas y las transformé en algo que pueda llevar más cosas. Práctico para viajes largos. Ahora sube" dije esto último agachandome y dejando que Spike se subiera a la mochila.

Punto de vista Twilight

Varios minutos después

"Ya estamos aquí. Pero…" les dije a las chicas mostrando el lugar del agujero. Pero lo que no esperábamos fue que hubiera más de uno. Todo el plano estaba lleno de esos agujeros y sin Spike no podíamos saber cuál era.

"Son demasiados hoyos" dijo Pinkie sorprendida.

"Entonces debemos empezar antes de que sea tarde" dije para bajar hasta los hoyos.

Me acerqué a uno para ver hacia abajo y estaba demasiado oscuro. Se notaba poco, pero más abajo podían verse unos ojos amarillos brillantes en la oscuridad. Una vez los vi, una montaña de tierra salió de ahí, por lo que deduje que estaban tapando los agujeros.

"Rápido, hay que entrar antes de que los cubran todos" dije para que nos movilizáramos.

Cada una intentamos entrar a alguno, pero estos eran rápidamente tapados. Incluso Rainbow Dash usó su gran velocidad para aventajarse, aún así fueron más rápidos.

"Por todas las manzanas. No podemos lograrlo, son demasiado veloces" dijo Applejack. "Debemos abrirnos paso entonces" dijo para comenzar a cavar en el montón de tierra.

"Nos llevará demasiado tiempo, pero podemos intentarlo" dijo Rainbow para seguirla.

Todas nos pusimos a excavar lo más rápido posible. Apenas habíamos alcanzado la mitad, un perro diamante salió de uno de los huecos tapados detrás de Fluttershy, quien apenas estaba cavando. El perro en cuestión, comenzó a desprender una extraña aura morada. Cuando levanto una de sus garras, me detuve para actuar rápido.

"¡Fluttershy, cuidado!" dije corriendo hasta ella.

Antes de que el perro le diera, la empujé conmigo cayendo las dos al suelo. Miré hacia donde estaba el perro pero había desaparecido.

"¿Quequequeque ocurre?" dijo Fluttershy aún en el suelo.

"Uno de ellos casi te golpea" dije ayudándola a levantarse. "No podemos hacer mucho. Si intentamos entrar nos atacarán"

"Debe haber alguna manera de entrar sin que nos ataquen" dijo Applejack.

"Uh uh uh, miren. Encontré su alijo secreto" dijo Pinkie cerca de un carrito. Todas nos acercamos para ver que él mismo, tenía unas dos o tres gemas pequeñas. "Pero ¿Por qué dejarían sus tesoros afuera? ¿No se lo llevaría algún pony más por error?"

"No es de los perros, es de cuando Spike vino con Rarity a recolectar" dije tratando de explicar. Una idea me vino a la cabeza. "¡Lo tengo! Debemos sacar a alguno de ellos para que nos lleve hacia Rarity" dije tomando una de la joyas. "¿De casualidad alguna tendría una-"

"¿Caña de pescar? Sí Twilight, aquí tienes" dijo Pinkie con una caña sacada de la nada.

"Pinkie ¿Cómo...cuándo…? ¿Sabes qué? Olvidalo" dije tomando la caña y atando un rubí al hilo. Me acerqué un poco a unos de los hoyos que no fueron tapados y arrojé la carnada. "Puede que funcione. Si les gustan las joyas, querrán tener esta"

Esperamos unos segundos y el anzuelo picó. Algo comenzó a tirar de él con bastante fuerza. Las chicas me agarraron para que no me caiga, pero la fuerza de los perros hizo que todas caigamos por el agujero. Mientras seguía tirando, íbamos siendo arrastradas más lejos por el sistema de cuevas. Llegamos a un punto en el que caímos al suelo repentinamente haciendo que el agarre a la caña se perdiera.

"¿Dónde corrales estamos?" dijo Applejack debajo mio.

"Dentro de la cueva de los perros diamante" dije quitándome de encima. "No puede ser. Se llevaron la caña" dije fijándome a los alrededores para encontrarla sin éxito.

"¿Ahora… cómo haremos para encontrarla?" dijo Fluttershy preocupada. "Hay demasiados caminos" dijo haciendo énfasis a la cantidad de pasadizos en la cueva.

"Vamos Twilight, piensa" dije esforzándome mentalmente. "Si puedo usar el hechizo de Rarity, podría rastrear la gran fuente de gemas de los perros. Si tan solo recordara cómo es" dije encendiendo mi cuerno y ejecutando el hechizo de Rarity.

Mi cuerno comenzó a brillar y al cabo de unos segundos, las gemas de alrededor en las piedras y la tierra comenzaron a brillar.

"Perfecto. El hechizo me guía hasta la fuente más cercana y grande de gemas" dije con el cuerno apuntando hacia una dirección de la cueva. "Siganme" dije para que todas me siguieran mientras avanzaba por la cueva.

Punto de vista Star

"Wow, qué desastre" dije mientras recorría los montones de tierra de alrededor. "Deben haberse asegurado de que no entraramos"

Llegamos hasta el terreno donde Spike me había indicado. Mientras él iba en la mochila de mi espalda, mantuvo su cabeza fuera para ayudar a encontrar cualquier rastro de Rarity.

"Es un poco más lejos. Nosotros estábamos más allá" dijo señalando un lugar detrás de las rocas. "Deben haber usado todos estos agujeros para distraernos y evitar que recuperemos a mi amada" dijo expresando un enojo casi infantil.

"Tranquilo, corazón con agujeros. Si seguimos por el buen camino, la encontraremos rápido" dije mientras me subía a las rocas. Una vez arriba, podíamos ver un terreno plano con unos cuatro o cinco agujeros. "¿Cuál?" pregunté

"Ese de ahí" dijo él señalando uno de los tantos.

Me acerqué con cuidado mirando de reojo a lo profundo del agujero. "Bien. Si fue por aquí, entremos ¿Listo?" le dije a Spike para que se agarrara.

Spike se sostuvo de mi cuello. "Listo" dijo él con una mirada decidida.

Procedí a bajar sosteniéndome de las paredes del agujero y yendo con cuidado. Mientras bajaba, la cueva se ponía cada vez más oscura a tal punto de que la luz de afuera no alcanzaba para iluminar. Una vez el camino estaba lo suficientemente inclinado, me solté sintiendo una superficie plana.

"Spike, luz" dije para que ayudara.

Spike respiró hondo y soplaba una pequeña llama para que al menos pudiéramos ver. Caminando más profundo por la cueva, se podía ver que una luz natural emanaba del fondo. Spike dejó de soplar para mirar juntos la vista de la cueva. Un gran risco subterráneo con varios sistemas de cuevas y caminos, iluminados por algunas antorchas en las paredes. El brillo de algunas gemas gigantes y pequeñas decoraban el lugar, iluminando con diferentes colores.

"*Silbido* Ya me gustaría tener una base así" dije mientras miraba los alrededores.

"Mira todas esas enormes gemas" dijo Spike mientras le caía baba de la boca. "No creo que les importe si me llevo un poco"

"Primero lo primero, pozo sin fondo" dije agachandome. "Hay que saber por dónde se fueron" Miré el suelo en busca de alguna pista. Un par de patas algo notables estaban marcadas en el suelo, un grupo de tres pares para ser exactos. "No se si serán de los que se llevaron a Rarity, pero vamos a seguirlas a ver a dónde llevan"

"Bien. No te preocupes mi amada princesa, alla voy" susurró Spike.

Punto de vista Twilight

(Música: Heat of the battle Bleach) www. youtube. watch?v=eqUE1Uq7JvU

Continuamos por el túnel y la cantidad de gemas iba en aumento. Antes de que pudiéramos seguir, un grupo de perros diamante apareció frente nuestro impidiendonos avanzar. Estos llevaban cascos y hombreras de metal. Otro grupo apareció por encima nuestro cayendonos encima. Tomaron cuerdas y nos ataron por la cabeza mientras parecían celebrarlo.

"Muy bien perritos. Si quieren domar al toro, tienen que saber que no será fácil" dijo Applejack saltando de un lado a otro. El perro intentaba agarrarse para no caer pero parecía desistir un poco. "Vamos chicas, enseñémosles que no pueden con nosotras"

Todas seguimos su ejemplo y comenzamos a brincar para sacarnos a los perros de encima. Una vez ya no podían más, se soltaron y salieron volando hacia sus compañeros. Los restantes nos miraron amenazantes mientras se acercaban más a nosotros.

""Ahora verán lo que es una paliza, cachorritos" dijo Rainbow Dash.

Punto de vista Star

Los perros que aparecieron, terminaron rodeandonos. Cada uno de ellos nos gruñian o ladraban.

"Vale, si nos atacaron ahora quiere decir que estamos cerca" dije mientras tomaba mi pose de pelea.

Spike por el contrario, aún dentro de mi mochila, estaba mirando para todos lados con precaución. "¿Qué haremos ahora? Estamos rodeados" dijo él.

"Spike. Por mientras, escóndete dentro de la mochila. Cuando yo te diga, ayudame lanzando una llamarada de fuego detrás mío ¿Entendido?"

"Entendido" dijo escondiéndose dentro de la mochila y cerrándola.

"Bien pulgosos, vengan" dije con una cara desafiante.

Los perros emanaban el aura morada de antes y se volvieron más agresivos. Gruñían y ladraban como nunca, como si fueran perros salvajes.

Dos de ellos se lanzaron al ataque. Esquivé al primero, dejándolo detrás mío. El otro recibió un rodillazo en la mandíbula, lo que lo mandó volando hacia dos de sus compañeros, dejándolos fuera de combate. El de atrás volvió a atacarme al darme vuelta hacia él. Agarré una de sus patas delanteras, lo elevé por encima mío, lo arrojé al suelo y, una vez ahí, lo remate con un puñetazo al estómago. Otro perro se acercó a la carga. Intentó darme con su garra derecha y lo esquivé agachandome, contraatacando con golpes al hocico y un uppercut. Los golpes lo dejaron en el suelo. Para rematarlo, le di un pisotón al estómago y quedó inconsciente.

Otro perro salió por otra de las cuevas. Era un perro más grande que yo, con pechera, casco y brazaletes de metal. Un aura más intensa emanaba del mismo y rugió tan fuerte que se escucho por todo el lugar.

"Ay no" dije tomando de nuevo mi posición.

(Cambiar musica: Old Joseph Joestar theme EOH) . watch?v=QND59pIP7mM

El perro comenzó a atacarme con sus garras. Pude esquivar cada una mientras retrocedía. Él frenéticamente, zarandeaba sus garras a diestra y siniestra mientras me acorralaba contra un muro. Al verme acorralado, alzó su garra para golpearme con toda su fuerza. Pude esquivarlo colándome por debajo de él y retomando algo de ventaja. Su golpe había roto la pared, mostrando ser bastante fuerte.

"¿Estas bien Spike?" le pregunté.

"Sí ¿Qué está pasando ahí fuera?" preguntó Spike aún oculto en la mochila.

"Es complicado. Solo apégate al plan" dije centrándome en el perro gigante de nuevo. "Debo deshacerme de su armadura"

El perro se giró para enfrentarme. Yo puse una mano en frente haciendo la señal de desafío. Volvió a cargar contra mi con la misma jugada. Esquivé uno por uno y devolví un poco los ataques hacia la cara y al cuerpo. Una vez el perro parecía cansado me dí la vuelta.

"¡Spike, ahora!"

Spike sacó la cabeza de la mochila y escupió una llamarada larga hacia el perro, haciendo que la armadura se desintegre por las llamas y el perro quedara negro y chamuscado. Spike terminó su ataque y me enfrenté de nuevo al perro. Extendí una pierna al frente y me sostuve de otra, puse una mano enfrente como una garra y la otra a la altura de mi hombro, preparándome para cargar. Respire hondo y…

"SHIN ROGA FUFU KEN"

Ataqué con una rafaga de puñetazos en varios puntos del cuerpo del perro, termine extendiendo mis brazos por detrás y con un fuerte golpe con las manos abiertas y juntas. El perro se estrelló contra la pared y quedó fuera de combate.

(Fuera música)

Respirando pesadamente, me apoyé con las manos en las rodillas.

"Bro, eso fue asombroso. Te enfrentaste a los perros diamante y los venciste" decía Spike emocionado mientras salió de la mochila.

"Fue gracias a tu fuego lo que hizo que ganáramos. Ahora están fritos" dije sonriente. "Pero basta de charla. Debemos seguir" dije tomando a Spike y poniéndolo sobre mi hombro.

Al avanzar un poco más, giré la esquina para encontrarme con algo que no estaba esperando. Un gran y peligroso enemigo. Tal vez el peor enemigo que me podía haber encontrado nunca aquí dentro.

Twilight.

"Star ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? Se supone que tú debías cuidar de Spike" dijo ella sorprendida y luego enojada.

"Jeje. Hola Twilight" dijimos Spike y yo a la vez.

"Spike ¿Tú también? ¿Se dan cuenta de lo peligroso que es?" dijo aún más enojada.

"Twilight, estamos bien" dije tratando de calmarla. "Spike me ayudó a luchar contra los perros diamante. Yo me enfrenté a ellos claro, pero él me ayudó bastante. Ademas, no podíamos quedarnos quietos cuando una amiga está en problemas. Incluso mírate, tienes raspones" dije señalando las pequeñas heridas que tenía ella y las demás.

"Eso fue porque nos enfrentamos a varios de ellos. Y mírate tú, tienes un corte en la mejilla" dijo señalando mi cara.

Me toqué la mejilla sintiendo que en realidad tenía una pequeña herida. Al tocarla hice una mueca de dolor ya que me ardía un poquito. Miré mis dedos y, efectivamente, estaba sangrando, pero no tanto.

"Tal vez fue porque me encontré a ese perro grande" dije. "Me habrá dado en un descuido"

"Chicos. No quiero interrumpir sus discusiones, pero escucho gritos detrás de esa puerta" dijo Rainbow Dash apuntando a la puerta enrejada al lado nuestro. Detrás de la misma podían escucharse algunos gritos desesperados y agudos.

"Rarity ¡Voy a por tí mi amada princesa!" dijo bajándose de la mochila y corriendo, pero…

"Hey, piensa antes de atacar, príncipe azul" dije agarrandolo de la cabeza mientras corría sin tocar el suelo. "Debemos ir todos juntos. Si nos topamos con los otros, quien sabe si estos son más fuertes" dije colocando a Spike encima de Twilight.

"Vamos equipo. A patear traseros caninos" dijo Rainbow Dash juntando sus cascos.

"¡Listas calixtas!" dijo Pinkie apareciendo con pinturas de guerra y poniéndose uno de los cascos de los perros.

"¡Aaaaaadentro!" dije pateando y derribando la puerta.

Avanzamos hasta encontrar la cámara principal de la cueva. Esperábamos que los gritos fueran de Rarity, pero nos encontramos con una sorpresa.

"¡Ayúdenos! ¡Hagan que se calle!" gritó un perro pequeño.

"¡No queremos oírla más! ¡Detenganla!" gritó otro perro más grande.

"¿Disculpen?" preguntó Twilight.

"Esa pony no deja de gritar" dijo un perro gris.

"Es escandalosa" dijo el pony rosado.

"Llorona" dijo el perro celeste.

"Muy delicada" dijo el perro gris.

"¡Y muy quejosa!" dijo el perro rosado mientras se agarraba las orejas con locura. "Llevensela lejos. No la queremos más aquí"

Justo detrás de ellos, apareció Rarity cargando con una vagoneta llena de gemas.

"¡Rarity! Estás a salvo" dijo Spike mientras corría hacia ella.

"¡Spike! Estas bien también" dijo ella mientras se abrazaban. "Pensé que los perros diamante te habían hecho mucho daño" dijo con algo de tristeza.

"No te preocupes. No podrán derribar a este dragón facilmente" dijo mientras enseñaba los músculos de los brazos.

"Hay que admitir que te estuve cargando todo este tiempo" dije al aire.

"Pues ¿No les molestaría ayudarme con estos tesoros?" dijo Rarity señalando a las otras vagonetas llenas de gemas. Estaban tan llenas que prácticamente brillaban como nunca.

"¿Nos dejarán ir con todo eso?" pregunté a los perros.

"Sísisisi, llevenselas. Mientras se lleven a ella les daremos todas" dijeron los perros.

Todos nos miramos y comenzamos a reír por el momento.

De vuelta en Ponyville

Descargamos todas las gemas en la boutique de Rarity para que se pusiera a trabajar en lo suyo. Nos dijo que sí sus vestidos llegaban a gustarle a Sapphire Shores, ella nos invitaría a celebrar. Por mientras, Twilight, Spike y yo volvimos a la biblioteca, donde ella nos había dado un sermón por desobedecerla. Después de que nos discutiera, ella aceptó el hecho de que podíamos acompañarlas a las aventuras que tuviéramos y que puede contar con nosotros para cuando tengamos que hacer las cosas juntos. Todo esto se logró porque le había dicho… "Es lo que los amigos hacen". Luego escribió una carta para la princesa como reporte de amistad y la envió.

"Y con eso va otro reporte" dijo Twilight satisfecha con su trabajo "Ahora Spike… debemos cambiar esos vendajes" dijo tomando a Spike con su magia y llevándolo arriba.

"Auch Twilight, me sigue doliendo" se quejó Spike.

"Eso es por no quedarte aquí como te dije"

"Al menos tienes algo que no olvidarás. Y yo también" le dije a Spike sacando un rubí de mi bolsillo.

Spike se sorprendió. "¿También te dio una? No es justo"

"Sip. A no ser que quieras que Rarity me de un dulce y delicado beso" dije mientras juntaba las manos y daba besos al aire.

Spike puso una cara de enojado. Twilight y yo nos reímos de lo infantil que se veía.

Fin del capitulo 14

Nota del autor:

La verdad es que no sé cuántas personas están viendo este fanfic. Imagino que algunas visitas solo son para el control de lo que se escribe y que no viole las políticas del sitio. La pagina me muestra que tengo las visitas, pero en verdad me gustaría saber cuánta gente en verdad está leyendo el fic. Se que son bastantes, pero si pueden, me encantaría que me lo dijeran en los comentarios, me ayudaría bastante para seguir escribiendo. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Si les gustó, comenten qué les pareció o sigan esta historia hasta el final. Nos vemos y hasta el próximo capítulo.

PD: Rikimlp, me encanta "Mi vida y mis poderes ocultos". Nunca esperé que leyeras este fanfic, pero sí espero que te esté gustando y que lo sigas leyendo mientras se desarrolla. Viva Richar sin D.


	15. Capitulo 15

Nota del autor:

Antes de comenzar, quisiera decir algunas cositas. Después de bastante ensayo y error, solucioné un poco lo que es el contenido musical que antes también tuve problemas. Dejé el nombre de los links al lado de cada punto donde debe haber música, para que puedan acceder al contenido exacto y que puedan escucharlo sin tener que andar buscandolo. Bueno, si es que quieren. Esto también lo solucionaré en el resto de capítulos subidos con anterioridad, así futuros lectores puedan disfrutar completamente de esto. Solo copien el link y entren en el primer video del buscador. Sin más dilación, dejen volar su imaginación.

Capítulo 15: Enemistados en el desierto

(Música de apertura: Theme of Infinite) www. youtube watch?v=XKjOJuPjiu4

-Esperar hasta que termine-

Punto de vista Star

Matar el tiempo. Algunos dicen que podrías aprovechar ese tiempo, que estás perdiendo haciendo nada, para hacer algo productivo. Salir con los amigos, jugar afuera, hacer algún proyecto en casa. Ese momento, para mi no era el indicado, así que me puse a matar ese tiempo mirando por la ventana mientras mis pies temblaban por el movimiento y escuchaba la conversación.

"Uff. Aquí hace bastante calor" dijo Pinkie terminando de comer su último pote de helado. "Mis helados super especiales de chocolate no resistieron hasta aquí"

"Al menos tenemos bebidas frías en el congelador portatil" dijo Rainbow Dash con una botella de Cola en sus cascos. "Aunque el movimiento les sacó el gas"

"En realidad, la reacción de movimiento del vehículo convirtió el agua carbonatada en solo agua saborizada con-"

"Aburiiiiiiido" dijo Rainbow bebiendo de la botella.

Estábamos en un viaje en tren hacia Appleloosa para entregar un árbol. Lo único malo era que estaba en un lugar desértico y todas tenían bastante calor. He de admitir que algo de calor hacía, aunque no podía sentir tanto calor gracias al viento que me daba desde la ventana. Actualmente, estaba acostado en una de las literas del vagón que pidieron que modificarán para mi y así tener más espacio.

"Star, querido ¿Cómo es que puedes estar de lo más cómodo con este calor?" me preguntó Rarity mientras se abanicaba con un casco.

"Yo estoy bien" dije volviéndome a ella. "Este calor no podría soportarlo si estuviera del lado del sol y no tuviera la ventana abierta, pero yo digo que este es un calor de verano" dije volviendo a mirar hacia afuera.

"Aquí hace una temperatura de 37°C, más que en un día de verano" dijo Twilight mirando el termómetro que el tren tenía incorporado. "¿Estás seguro de que no tienes calor?" me preguntó.

"Esto no es nada comparado con lo que estoy acostumbrado. Además ¿Llaman a esto calor pesado?" pregunté.

Todas asintieron.

"Entonces déjenme decirles que en la tierra puedo soportar veranos con temperaturas de 46°C. Tal vez incluso más"

Todas se sorprendieron.

"¿Qué? Pero… Siento que eso me mataría. Me siento inferior de solo pensarlo" dijo Rainbow Dash sorprendida.

"¿Esa… es la temperatura más alta que soportas?" me preguntó Twilight aún más sorprendida.

"¿Cuál es la temperatura máxima registrada aquí?" pregunté.

"Hmmm. La más alta registrada es de unos 39.4°C, cuando hubo la gran sequía del 97" dijo Twilight.

"Entonces eso explica la gran diferencia"

"¿Quiere decir que el verano que pasaste en Ponyville no te afectó?"

"A decir verdad, podía notar que hacía calor. Pero al principio creí que era primavera, hasta que te escuche decir que era verano"

"Nuevos datos. Nuevos datos ¡Nuevos datos!" chillaba de felicidad Twilight mientras sacaba un pergamino y pluma de su alforja.

"Mi mundo está azotado por la contaminación y eso daña la capa de ozono. Lo que provoca…" le dije a Twilight mientras escribía furiosamente. Ya me había acostumbrado a que Twilight anotará cada detalle o información de mi mundo cada vez que salía de mi boca. Incluso la había visto pasar lo que tenía a un libro que ella estaba haciendo en su rato libre.

"¿Algún detalle más?" me preguntó.

"Nada más por ahora" dije.

"Tu especie no deja de sorprenderme. Espero que los datos sean 100% ciertos"

"No puedo decirte si son al 100% ya que me baso en mi conocimiento"

"Vale cerebritos. Si ya terminaron sus cosas relacionadas con ciencia ¿Podrían hablar en Equestre por favor?" dijo Rainbow Dash algo fastidiada.

"Oh vamos Dash. No te sientas así solo porque no entiendes. Si lo supieras te sentirás de maravilla al saber algo complicado" le dije.

Rainbow resopló. "Si no fuera porque eres algo genial, te llamaría nerd"

Todos en el vagón se rieron.

"¿A dónde se fue Applejack?" dije.

"Esta en el vagón de atrás con su árbol. Es increíble que… Bloomberg tenga ese lujoso lugar para él solo, mientras que estoy aquí. Una dama no podría dormir en una cama tan apretada" se quejó Rarity.

"El árbol es muy especial para Applejack. Es entendible que quiera el mejor espacio" dijo Fluttershy. "Yo no podría dejar que mis animalitos durmieran en un lugar incómodo"

"Aparte acabamos de salir hace unas dos horas. Para mañana llegaremos a Appleloosa y tendremos un mejor lugar para pasar la noche" dijo Twilight.

"Espero que sea más confortable" dijo Rarity. "Por mientras, iré preparando mi pasta para la cara. Debo prepararla para lucir mejor mañana" dijo Rarity tomando unas pomadas de su alforja y mezclarlas.

"Yo saldré a tomar aire y a estirar las alas" dijo Rainbow dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"Oh, te acompaño" dijo Fluttershy.

"Yo continuaré con el libro que dejé" dijo Twilight sumergiéndose en el libro que trajo.

Yo continué mirando por la ventana y pensando en lo que estuve viviendo y pasando. Esas extrañas auras. Como Twilight me hizo aprender sobre las especies de seres vivientes que habitan Equestria, pude deducir algunas cosas. Los ponys son los que tienen magia y solo algunas que otras criaturas tienen presente algo de magia, pero no pueden utilizarla. Los perros diamante no eran una excepción. Si no podían usar magia ¿Entonces qué era esa aura extraña que emanaban? Algo malo estaba pasando. No sabía con certeza si era algo anormal, pero tenía un presentimiento.

"Oye bro ¿Estas bien?" preguntó Spike sacándome de mis pensamientos. "Estabas algo serio o molesto hace un momento ¿Todo está bien?"

"¿Eh? Sí, todo bien. Solo estaba pensando algo" dije tranquilamente "¿Qué haces?"

"Me pidieron que preparara palomitas para esta noche y debo hacer para todas ¿Tu quieres?"

"No gracias. Las prefiero con azúcar"

"Bueno, tu te lo pierdes" dijo yendo al otro vagón.

Más tarde

Ya era de noche y yo estaba en la parte de afuera del vagón, apoyando en el barandal y admirando el paisaje del desierto con luz de luna. La puerta del vagón dormitorio se abrió revelando a Fluttershy.

"Oh, Star" dijo acercándose y uniéndose a mi en el barandal. "¿Estás pensando en tu hogar?"

"Digamos que estoy pensando en lo que pasó hasta ahora" dije sin apartar la vista del paisaje. "Me encuentro en un lugar ajeno a mi especie, donde la magia rige las leyes del mundo y con amnesia. De momento estoy disfrutando esto"

"¿No tienes familia allá?"

"Ni siquiera recuerdo si la tengo. Debería tener. Apuesto a que mis padres me extrañan"

"¿Te gustaría volver?"

"No veo razones para hacerlo. La tierra no es casi nada comparado con este mundo, ya lo sabes"

"Bueno… al menos deberías buscar una manera para decirle a tu familia que estás bien aquí"

"Pero si no recuerdo nada de ellos no debe ser importante"

Fluttershy se sorprendió por mi comentario. "Star ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"

"Porque puedo decirlo. Soy alguien que no se preocupa si son cosas así. Hay que tomárselo con calma y luego, las cosas saldrán bien por su cuenta. Solo hay que estar tranquilos" dije.

"Pues, espero que logres recordar a tu familia. Creo que aunque no los recuerdes, tu corazón los extraña"

"Sí… Lo haré"

"Vamos chicos, entren. Tenemos palomitas por cortesía de Spike" dijo contenta Pinkie llamándonos desde la puerta.

Entramos para ver que Spike lanzó su aliento de fuego quemando las palomitas que Rainbow tenía en una bolsa.

"Buenas noches" dijo Spike molesto.

"Tiene razón. Quizá deberíamos ir a dormir" dijo Twilight.

"Al fin puedo estar tranquila" dijo Rarity con una mascarilla rara en la cara con unas rodajas de pepinillo en los ojos. "Debo recuperar el tiempo de sueño" dijo acostandose.

Fluttershy y yo nos miramos y sacamos una pequeña risa. Al estar todos acostados Twilight apagó la farola y nos pusimos a dormir. No pasaron ni unos segundos y las chicas volvieron a hablar.

"Pssst. Pinkie" susurró Rainbow Dash. El poco ruido que había no llegó a cubrir su conversación.

"Dime Dashie" respondió Pinkie.

"Cuando lleguemos a Appleloosa ¿Debemos cargar con ese árbol gigantesco?"

"¿Hablas de Bloomberg?"

"No. Hablo de Fluttershy"

"Ella no es un árbol, tontita"

"Me gustaría serlo" se unió Fluttershy.

"Rainbow ¿Tu sabes que no es un árbol verdad?" se unió Twilight.

"Ay, no puede ser. Hagan silencio" dijo Spike. Se pudo escuchar que caminaba hasta la puerta y se fue del vagón.

"Creo que en serio deberíamos dormir ahora. Si tenemos que cargar con el árbol, debemos descansar" dije al aire.

"Ohhh, no puede ser" se quejó.

"Yo me pido a la que todavía no es árbol" dije refiriéndome a Fluttershy.

"Oye, no es justo"

Todas se rieron.

"¡Se pueden callar YAAA!" gritó Rarity.

Al día siguiente

Pude dormir lo suficiente aún con el sonido del tren. Lo irónico fue que el mismo sonido me despertó por la mañana, dándome una sensación de hambre. Abrí un ojo para encontrarme con la cara de Rainbow mirando para todas partes.

"¿Qué se te ofrece?" pregunté.

Mi respuesta hizo que exhalara con sorpresa por el susto.

"Ah ehhh hola Star. Buenos días"

"Buenos días" dije estirandome. "¿Qué haces ya despierta?"

"¿Eh? Yooo… solo estabaaaa-"

"Miren, una estampida" dijo Fluttershy.

Todos nos asomamos por la ventana a ver una estampida de búfalos al lado del tren.

"Guau, miren eso" dijo Twilight sorprendida.

"Me encanta lo que llevan" dijo Rarity.

"Increíble" dijo Rainbow.

"¿Soy yo o se están acercando mucho?" dije para ver que a pesar de que los búfalos se adelantaban, se estaban acercando cada vez más al tren.

Una vez estaban bastante cerca, lo golpearon con el cuerpo haciendo que el tren se moviera de un lado a otro. El movimiento hizo que las chicas perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al suelo. Por fortuna pude agarrarme de lo que tenía a mano del tren. Dejaron de golpearnos y todas pudieron levantarse.

"Me gustaría ir a quejarme con el gerente de este tren" dijo Rarity.

"Uy miren miren, hacen acrobacias" dijo Pinkie desde una ventana.

Nos volvimos a asomar para ver que unos de los búfalos se paraban arriba del otro haciendo una pequeña torre. Otro más pequeño se subió arriba del todo y saltó arriba del tren. Se podía escuchar como caminaba hasta la parte trasera.

"Algo me dice que esto es un abordaje pirata, pero sin el pirata" dije dando a entender el asalto.

"Tienes toda la razón" dijo rainbow. "Iré a ver" dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Yo me alejé de la ventana y corrí hacia la parte trasera, siguiendo el ruido de pasos en el techo.

"¿Será que buscan algo valioso? No hay joyas u oro en el tren. Y tampoco se ve como si fueran piratas. Les falta el barco, los parches y las espadas" dijo Pinkie detrás mío. Las demás también me seguían el paso.

"A menos que quieran otra cosa. El árbol" dije pensando en la posibilidad.

"Es posible ¿Cómo lo dedujiste?" preguntó Twilight.

"Solo pensé"

Nos estábamos aproximando al último vagón, pero al entrar Applejack se levantó sobresaltada.

"¡Ahhh! ¿Quién viene? ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó saltando de la cama paranoica y con posición de lucha.

"No hay tiempo, quieren llevarse a Bloomberg" dijo Twilight.

"¿Quienes?"

"Ellos" señalé a la ventana para que vea la estampida mientras que intentaba abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada.

"¡Debemos darnos prisa!" grito Applejack abriendo la puerta que conducía al último vagón de una patada.

Al salir, era muy tarde. El pequeño búfalo había desenganchado el último vagón y llevándoselo con los otros búfalos en dirección contraria.

"¡Tienen a Bloomberg!" dijo Applejack.

"¡Y a Spike!" dijo Twilight.

Forzando más la vista, pude ver que Spike se había ido al último vagón para dormir y quedó atrapado en él, golpeando la ventana de arriba.

"Oh no ¿Qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó Fluttershy preocupada.

"Estamos por llegar a Appleloosa. Podremos pedir ayuda allá" dijo Twilight. "Solo espero que no le hagan nada"

"No te preocupes. Rainbow fue a buscarlos, y también Pinkie" dije.

"Pero si Pinkie está…. aquí" dijo buscando a Pinkie por el vagón, pero no la encontró. "¿A dónde se fue? ¿Y cómo sabes que fue con Rainbow?"

"Puedo deducirlo. O tal vez me equivoco. No la vi cuando aparté la vista, así que eso pienso"

"Debemos llegar allá y partir de inmediato. Recuperaremos a Bloomberg" dijo Applejack.

"Y a Spike. No te olvides de él" dijo Fluttershy.

"Como dijo Star, él puede arreglárselas. Cuando lleguemos, hablaremos con mi primo Braeburn. Él nos ayudará"

Punto de vista Spike

Seguía dentro del vagón hasta que los búfalos se detuvieron. Cuando desperté no sabía lo que estaba pasando, solo que al despertar, ellos secuestraron el vagón conmigo adentro. Había intentado abrir la puerta antes, pero estaba cerrada y solo podía esperar hasta que llegaramos hasta donde ellos pararan. Una vez el tren se detuvo, empezaron a golpear la puerta con fuerza para tirarla abajo.

"No puede ser no puede ser ¿Ahora que hago?" dije desesperado. "Debo proteger a Bloomberg. Soy el único que puede hacerlo ahora" dije poniéndome entre la puerta y él, que seguía en la cama. "No te preocupes amigo. Te defenderé con todo lo que pueda"

Los búfalos tiraron la puerta a cabezazos y miraron dentro. Al verme se sorprendieron y dieron algunos pasos atrás.

"Es… un dragón" dijo uno de ellos.

"Es cierto, es uno de ellos" le siguió otro.

La situación era perfecta. Parece que los dragones les daba miedo.

"Ehhh sí, exacto. Soy un dragón" dije levantando el pecho.

"No sabíamos que estabas ahí, lo sentimos" todos se inclinaron y agacharon la cabeza.

"No se preocupen, solo fue un malentendido" dije mientras salía del vagón y los búfalos se hicieron a un lado abriéndome el camino.

"Déjenos disculparnos llevándolo a nuestro hogar Sr. dragón"

"Solo llamenme Spike, amigos. Por cierto, será mejor que no le hagan nada a ese árbol"

"Como tú digas Spike"

Esto era perfecto. Pude hacerme amigo de mis captores. Tal vez si pueda, podría pedirles que me lleven hasta Appleloosa con los demás, pero primero debía llevarme a Bloomberg también.

"Entonces llevenme con su jefe"

Unos minutos después

Habían dejado el vagón con Bloomberg dentro, en un lugar oculto cerca de las vías. Llegué al lugar donde me trajeron y vivían los búfalos. No era un lugar tan grande, estaba conformado por algunas tiendas altas y otra más grande en el centro. Una vez nos vieron llegar y me vieron, se inclinaron ante mi presencia. Más adelante se encontraba un búfalo más grande con un sombrero hecho de plumas, por lo que deduje que era el jefe. Este también se había inclinado al verme, lo que me decía que tenía total ventaja. Uno de los búfalos que venía junto a nosotros fue a hablar con el jefe.

"Mi manada y yo nos disculpamos por causarle molestias, joven Spike" dijo el jefe.

"No hay problema, solo fue un error. No le voy a hacer daño a nadie" dije para tranquilizar al jefe.

"Acepto la misericordia en tus palabras. Déjame presentarme. Mi nombre es Thunderhooves y soy el jefe de mi pueblo"

"Lo siento padre" dijo una búfalo más pequeña que los demás que salió del grupo en el que iba. "No sabía que él estaba ahí, solo quisimos detener al árbol"

"No pasa nada hija. Me alegra de que no les hicieran nada" dijo el jefe aliviando a su hija. "Ella es mi hija, Little Strongheart. Hija, ve a traer algo para nuestro invitado" Con eso, ella fue a buscar algo. "¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por usted?"

"Hmmmm. Hay una cosa"

Más tarde

Un grupo de los búfalos fue conmigo en busca de las chicas. Estábamos explorando por un descampado hasta que encontramos a Pinkie Pie y a Rainbow Dash escondidas detrás de una roca.

"¡Rainbow Dash, Pinkie! ¡Son ustedes!" dije acercándome a ellas. "No se preocupen, son amigas" les dije a los búfalos para que no le hicieran daño.

"¡Spike! Estás bien ¿Cómo?" dijo Rainbow.

"Será mejor que se los expliquemos despues. Vengan, las recibirán bien"

Punto de vista Star

Mientras estábamos en el tren, confirmamos de que Pinkie Pie no estaba a bordo, por lo que estaba en lo cierto. El tren se detuvo en el pueblo de Appleloosa y todas bajaron rápidamente. Al bajar todos, nos encontramos con un pony sonriente, de pelaje ámbar con una melena rubia, vestido con chaleco y sombrero texano.

"Hola prima ¿Como estas? Sean bienvenidos a Appleloosa" dijo con un acento sureño parecido al de Applejack.

Applejack tomó la palabra. "Braeburn tienes que-"

"Hey prima, deberías tener más modales. Aún no me presentaste a tus compadres" la interrumpió.

"Braeburn es que-"

"Podría hacerles un tour, enseñarles el bar de sal, los carruajes…"

"Braeburn"

"Los bailes tradicionales…"

"¡Braeburn!"

"Y también la cosecha de manzanos"

"¡BRAEBURN!" grito Applejack.

"Dime, prima"

"Tuvimo muchos problemas al venir aquí. Una manada de búfalos se llevaron a Bloomberg, el árbol que íbamos a traer, y a uno de nuestros amigos. No sabemos dónde están y cómo encontrarlos, así que estamos en un apuro"

Braeburn tenía un tic cuando escuchó la mitad de lo que dijo Applejack. "Espera ¿Dijiste búfalos?"

"Sí, no sabemos a dónde se fueron y dos de nuestras amigas desaparecieron junto a ellos junto a Spike" dijo Twilight.

Braeburn suspiró. "Siganme, tengo algo que mostrarles" dijo caminando en una dirección. Mientras lo seguíamos nos contó algo. "Cuando los ponys pioneros se instalaron aquí, no habíamos dejado de recibir quejas y ataques de los búfalos. Dijeron que debíamos abandonar el lugar y que los árboles debían ser destruidos" dijo hasta que llegamos a los límites de un huerto lleno de árboles. "Todos estos manzanos son el alimento del pueblo y ahora deben irse. No es para nada justo"

"¿Por qué dicen que se deben ir?" Rarity preguntó.

"No lo sabemos. Ellos solo quieren que nos marchemos"

"Clásico conflicto del oeste. Si son los nativos del lugar, de seguro hay una razón para que se vayan de aquí" dije pensando.

Braeburn al fin se dio cuenta de mi presencia, aunque no supe cómo antes no lo hizo. "¿Y tú… qué clase de pony eres?" preguntó él.

"Las explicaciones para después ¿Sabes si los búfalos vivían antes aquí?"

"Imagino que sí, no por alguna razón rondaban mucho por este lugar cuando levantamos el pueblo"

"Habrá que preguntarles cuando vengan. O, en todo caso, debemos ir a buscar a los demás"

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Estas loco? Ellos nos atacaron" dijo Applejack.

"Pero piénsalo por un momento. En mi mundo hubieron conflictos parecidos. Cuando los conquistadores descubrian una nueva tierra y se instalaban, los nativos los atacaban por ser tierras sagradas. Tal vez tengan el mismo motivo"

Applejack se quedó en blanco por un momento.

"De todas formas…" continué. "Tenemos que ir a buscar a los demás. También de paso, nos encontraremos con los búfalos y veremos quien tiene los mejores motivos para quedarse con el lugar"

Punto de vista Spike

Ya de noche, Rainbow, Pinkie y yo nos encontrábamos de vuelta en el campamento. Le expliqué que me habían capturado por error y que todo estaba bien. Todos en el lugar estaban comiendo, por lo que también nos trajeron. A las chicas les ofrecieron su puré de hierbas y a mi me trajeron algo especial.

"Gracias" dije agradeciendo el plato.

"Le gustan las turquesas ¿Verdad?" dijo Strongheart dejando el plato al lado mío.

"Me encantan" dije tomandolo y comiendo todo al instante.

"Deberíamos irnos antes de que-" dijo Rainbow para mirarnos y ver quién vino "¿Tú?" dijo directamente a Strongheart.

"¿Quien? ¿Yo?" preguntó ella.

"Esta bien, se acabó. Vamonos Pinkie, debemos irnos" dijo Rainbow marchándose enfadada.

Pinkie sacó su cara del plato, ya vacío y con la cara manchada de puré. "¿Por qué? Todavía no hemos comido el postre"

Rainbow tomó a Pinkie por la cola y se la llevó. Strongheart se puso en su camino y las detuvo.

"Esperen" dijo ella. "No quisimos hacerle daño a nadie, tan solo queríamos el árbol"

"¿Por qué lo quieren?"

"Creo que es mejor que el jefe se los diga" dije.

Todos se habían reunido en el centro de la fogata del lugar. Thunderhooves se había presentado ante las chicas y comenzó su historia.

"¿Por qué es que quieren los árboles?" preguntó nuevamente Rainbow Dash.

"Todo tiene que ver con nuestras tradiciones" dijo el jefe Thunderhooves. "Toda mi familia recorría una ruta para estampidas por muchas generaciones. Recorrerla es una de las tradiciones sagradas. Todo eso cambió este año. Esos… Appleloocianos se adueñaron del lugar ¡De nuestra tierra! Y ya no podemos seguir la tradición así"

"Cuando los ponys pioneros se asentaron en el lugar, plantaron sus árboles y construyeron sus estructuras, impidiendo que corramos libremente por el llano para cumplir la tradición. Todo lo hicieron sin que nosotros les importáramos" dijo Strongheart.

"¿Lo ves ahora?" le dije a Rainbow. "Tienen muy buenas razones para hacer esto"

"Es cierto" dijo ella. "Hicimos todo este viaje para saber que los ponys se adueñaron de sus tierras" dijo parándose con los búfalos. "¿Quieren de vuelta sus tierras? Vamos a hablar con ellos y a decirles lo que pensamos.

Todos los búfalos vitorearon ante lo que dijo.

"Oh no, esto es malo" dije preocupado.

"Dimelo a mi. Mi crin no ha dejado de hacerme cosquillas desde que hablamos con el jefecito" dijo Pinkie también preocupada.

Punto de vista Star

"Espero que Spike está bien" dijo Twilight mientras estaba acostada en la cama de arriba.

"Espero que los tres estén bien" dijo Fluttershy en la cama de abajo.

Nos encontrábamos en una de las posadas del pueblo. Habíamos reservado una habitación para siete, pero algunas de las camas estaban desocupadas.

"No se preocupen" dijo Applejack, que estaba en la cama baja de al lado. "Mañana nos levantaremos y comenzaremos la búsqueda. Solo espero que hayan rescatado a Bloomberg"

Rarity no dijo nada ya que estaba durmiendo en la cama de arriba de Applejack.

Yo me encontraba en la cama al lado de la de Fluttershy y Twilight. La cama del otro lado mío estaba reservada para Rainbow y Pinkie, pero no estaban en ese momento.

"Tienes razón" dijo. "Mañana comenzaremos la búsqueda ¿Nos acompañaras, Star?"

"¿Hm? Sí, lo haré" dije.

"¿Qué le sucede?"

"Yo tampoco lo se" dijo Fluttershy. "Ha estado así desde ayer"

"Me preocupa un poco que no estén con nosotros. Quiero decir, han estado pasando demasiadas cosas como para que estemos separados todos" dije.

"¿Qué clase de cosas?" preguntó Twilight.

Me quedé pensando por un momento mi respuesta. Si les decía lo que sabía, tal vez las alteraría más. "Nada, solo… peligros y cosas así" dije dándome la vuelta hacia el otro lado de la cama. "Debemos dormir si mañana salimos temprano. Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches" dijeron las demás.

A la mañana

Todo el grupo estaba preparando para partir, incluido Braeburn. Nos dirigimos al borde del pueblo para comenzar la búsqueda. Applejack estaba "ayudando a ajustar" la alforja que Rarity llevaba.

"Au, Applejack. No hace falta que lo aprietes tanto" Dijo Rarity adolorida por el ajuste de la alforja.

"Lo siento, pero debemos estar bien preparados. No sabemos cuánto nos puede tomar, así que debemos estar listos para un largo trote ¡Vamos allá!"

Todas empezaron a trotar mientras yo caminaba. Apenas avanzamos unos metros y nos encontramos con nuestro objetivo. Rainbow, Pinkie y Spike estaban frente nuestro.

"Hola ¿Nos extrañaron?" dijo Pinkie para ser abordada por Fluttershy, al igual que Rainbow.

"Pinkie, Rainbow, me alegra de que estén bien" dijo Fluttershy.

"Bueno, eso fue rápido" dije mientras me acercaba aún caminando.

"¿Cómo fue que escaparon de los búfalos?" preguntó Twilight.

"No nos escapamos. En principio, no nos capturaron" dijo Rainbow levantándose. "Trajimos a alguien para que puedan hablar con los ponys de Appleloosa" Una pequeña búfalo salió detrás de una roca. "Ella es Little Strongheart y viene a representarlos"

"¿Y… de qué quieren hablar?" dijo Applejack algo molesta.

"Escuchamos sus motivos y ella les explicará el por qué deben sacar los manzanos del llano" dijo Rainbow poniendo a Little Strongheart Justo en frente de Braeburn.

"Bueno, pues… Lo que dijo ella" dijo Strongheart algo nerviosa.

"Sería muy útil para saber-"

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo Applejack enojada. "¡¿Y por qué deberían sacarlos?!"

"¡Los búfalos lo usan para sus estampidas!" dijo Rainbow Dash a la defensiva.

"¡Entonces que vayan a correr por otra parte!"

"¡Solo pongan sus árboles en otro lugar!"

"¡¿Dónde?! ¡Es el único llano más fértil y más cerca de aquí!"

"¡Es la tierra sagrada de los búfalos!"

"¡Es el lugar de alimento de los ponys pioneros!"

Y así siguieron discutiendo.

"Al parecer los conflictos por las tierras son iguales que los de la tierra" le dije a Twilight. "Si no los detenemos, va a empezar la guerra"

Twilight se sorprendió por mi comentario y se detuvo a pensar. "Esperen chicas" dijo para que se detuvieran, pero no cesaban. "Chicas..." pero no se detenían. "¡Deténganse!"

Rainbow y Applejack dejaron de discutir por el grito y le prestaron atención a Twilight.

"Gracias" continuó Twilight. "Los ponys y los búfalos tienen buenas razones. Debe haber una solución"

"Oh oh oh. Creo tener una solución muy buena"

Rato después

Todo el pueblo se reunió en el centro del mismo, al igual que los búfalos incluido el jefe de ellos. Estábamos frente a un escenario, donde Spike estaba a cargo del piano. Muchos murmuraban sobre lo que pasaba. Spike comenzó a tocar.

(Música: Comparte ya, da tu amistad) www. youtube watch?v=ryeTS2bwz6E

-Esperar hasta que termine-

El baile terminó con un silencio sepulcral, todos en el lugar se quedaron quietos y callados.

"¿Por qué siento que esto no va a funcionar?" le susurre a Twilight.

"El sheriff y yo llegamos a un acuerdo" dijo el jefe Thunderhooves.

Todos quedamos expectantes ante las siguientes palabras, pero no esperábamos una respuesta así…

"Esa fue la peor canción que hemos oído" dijo el Thunderhooves.

"Totalmente de acuerdo" dijo el sheriff Silver Star.

"Y otra cosa que aclarar. Nuestra estampida comenzará mañana al amanecer. Y si los árboles siguen ahí, los aplastaremos junto con el pueblo" dijo Thunderhooves desafiando cara a cara al sheriff.

Todos alrededor comenzaron a murmurar.

"Jefe, espere" dijo Strongheart tratando de calmar a Thunderhooves.

"Pues dile a tu grupo que se preparen, porque estaremos esperandolos para hacerlos caer" dijo el Silver Star.

"Pero sheriff, no podríamos solo -" Silver Star no escuchó las palabras de Braeburn y se marchó.

Pinkie bajó del escenario junto a Spike. "Eso no fue lo que quise decir con mi canción ¿Qué salió mal? ¿Fue el disfraz? Puede que sí, es muy incómodo" dijo Pinkie sacandose el disfraz de baile.

"Esto se pone cada vez peor" dijo Twilight.

"¡Bien amigos!" dijo el sheriff reuniendo a todos en el centro del pueblo. "¡Mañana tendremos que luchar por nuestro duro trabajo! ¡No podemos dejar que esos búfalos nos superen! Así que antes de que llegue mañana ¡Debemos prepararnos para la guerra!" Todos los presentes vitorearon por el discurso del sheriff. "¡Ahora vayan y armense!"

Todos se dispersaron y se pusieron a trabajar.

"Y que peor" dije agregando más al comentario.

"Hay que evitar que entren en guerra" dijo Twilight caminando de un lugar a otro.

"No quería que esto acabara así. Pero ahora se acerca un desastre para Appleloosa y no quiero que mis parientes salgan lastimados" dijo Applejack con la cabeza baja.

"Rainbow Dash, Pinkie. Asegurense de que el jefe Thunderhooves entre en razón hasta que se nos ocurra algo" dijo Twilight.

"Sí señora" dijo Rainbow Dash con un saludo militar, yendo junto a Pinkie en dirección al campamento de búfalos.

"Nosotros debemos detener a los lugareños para que entren en razón"

Varias horas después

La noche había llegado y los ponys pioneros estaban ya preparados. Las municiones de tartas estaban listas; por más tonto que suene, las barricadas estaban de pie, las ventanas estaban tapiadas y la bandera de guerra ondeaba en lo alto del mástil. Las chicas estaban cansadas de convencer a los ponys para que dejen la guerra, más aún Twilight. Parecía que ya se había rendido y solo apoyó su cabeza en la mesa. Estábamos en el comedor de la posada en una de esas mesas circulares de tabernas.

"¡No puedo creer que no pudiésemos lograr nada!" dijo Twilight frustrada.

"Aceptalo terroncito. Nadie de aquí quiso ser racional" dijo Applejack para después beber de su taza.

"¿Por qué no has hecho nada Star?" me preguntó Twilight.

"Porque no hay manera de que quieran escuchar. Cada vez que intentaba convencerlos o me ignoraban o me miraban feo" dije despreocupado con la cabeza apoyada en una mano. "*Suspiro* Supongo que solo hay que esperar a que las cosas se calmen o encontrar una alternativa. Siempre la hay en cosas como estas"

"¿Pero cuál? Nadie quiere ser pacífico. Ni siquiera quieren hacer las paces por nada del mundo" dijo Fluttershy acariciándole el lomo a Twilight para que se calmara. "No me gustaría que todo acabara en desastre por nuestra culpa"

"No es solo nuestra. Aunque no hubiésemos venido, tendrían este conflicto tarde o temprano"

"Aquí tienen" dijo una camarera con nuestra comida. "Perdonen si solo es tarta. Gastamos la mayoría para esto. Ya verán esos búfalos" dijo esto último con enojo y retirándose.

"Bueno. Creo que mañana habrá que intentarlo otra vez" dijo Rarity tomando una pieza de tarta de manzana.

Todos tomamos una pieza y comimos. Al morderla, pude sentir el gran sabor de esta.

"Mmmm. Esta rica" dije masticando cada parte del bocado. "Pues la verdad es que hicieron un buen trabajo. Es una dulce arma" continué comiendo hasta que me di cuenta de lo que dije. "Espera" pensé. "¿Una dulce arma?"

A la mañana siguiente

(Música: Wild west duel music) www. youtube watch?v=tabXCfijyJE

Todos los habitantes estaban expectantes frente al pueblo y detrás de las barricadas. Solo se podía escuchar el ruido de los carruajes transportando las tartas de manzana. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo para que amanezca, la espera mataba la tranquilidad. Rainbow y Pinkie volvieron junto a nosotros para informarnos de la situación con el otro bando.

"¿Hubo suerte?" preguntó Rarity.

Rainbow solo respondió con una negación de cabeza.

"Y ahora… ¿Qué hacemos?" dijo Braeburn con preocupación y tristeza.

Nadie respondió.

Yo, por mientras, estuve pensando en algo mientras esperábamos la llegada de los búfalos. Si resultaba, nadie tendría que arrojar ni una sola tarta.

"Esta guerra… es inevitable" dijo Applejack resignada.

Pudimos escuchar en la lejanía, la llegada de los búfalos. Encima de la colina, una gran fila interminable de búfalos se postraba a la llegada del sol de la mañana. Se podía sentir la tensión en el silencio del desierto y lo nerviosos que estaban los ponys pioneros.

"No" dije levantándome. "No lo es"

(Fuera música)

Fui camino hacia la línea de defensa del pueblo. "Sheriff" dije.

"Dime hijo" dijo Silver Star.

"Ayudaré en este problema" dije tomando una de las tartas del carro.

"De acuerdo. Nos vendría bien la ayuda"

"No se preocupe"

"Star ¿Qué estás haciendo?" se quejó Twilight conmigo. "Queremos evitar esta guerra, no empeorarla"

"Twilight" dije sin dejar de mirar hacia los búfalos de la colina. "En mi mundo, las guerras no acaban. No importa qué tan grandes sean, siempre la gente se pelea. Ya sea por sus ideales, los recursos…. o el espacio. La humanidad comete muchos errores en su vida y muy pocos aprenden de ellos, por eso no dejamos de pelearnos. Un mundo como el tuyo, en el que creen en la paz y la armonía, no puede entrar en guerra por una estupidez así" miré a Twilight por encima de mi hombro con un rostro serio. "Eso es algo que muy pocos de los míos entienden. Si algo me enseño Fallout 4… es que la guerra nunca cambia…" volví a mirar a los búfalos. "Pero todos… podemos salir ganando"

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó ella.

"Nada. Ya arruinaste el ambiente"

El silencio volvió a llenar el lugar. Una vez salió el sol, la tensión creció aún más.

Pero rápidamente fue reemplazado por el canto de Pinkie. "Comparte yaaaaaaa, da tu amistaaaaaaaad" cantaba ella mientras bailaba su cancán.

"¡Al ataqueeeeeeee!" gritó el jefe Thunderhooves.

Los búfalos corrieron a la carga y Pinkie seguía en el camino.

(Música: DBFZ Wasteland Theme) www. youtube watch?v=H0nxWrXEfz4&t=3s

"¡Pinkie! Maldita sea" dije saltando la barricada y yendo en su dirección aún con la tarta en mano. Al llegar a ella la tomé con una mano, di varias vueltas y la lancé junto a las demás.

"¡Wiiiiiiii!" gritó ella mientras volaba por el aire.

Punto de vista tercera persona

Star cargó contra los búfalos en su dirección. Ellos no se detuvieron, siguieron con intenciones de atropellarlo por meterse en su camino. Star se hizo a un lado para esquivar a los búfalos. Todos seguían corriendo en línea recta, mientras que Star esquivaba ágilmente de lado a lado a cada búfalo y sin que la tarta se cayera de su mano.

Pinkie por otro lado, cayó en uno de los montones de paja cerca de las chicas.

"Wujuuuu. Eso fue divertido. Otra vez" dijo Pinkie saliendo del montón de paja.

"Pinkie querida ¿Estas bien?" preguntó Rarity.

"¿Qué es lo que Star está haciendo ahora?" preguntó Rainbow Dash.

"Solo está haciendo una entrega especial para el jefe. No se preocupen, todo saldrá bien. Pero mi canción de seguro los calmó más" dijo Pinkie sacudiéndose los restos de paja.

"Ehhh, no lo creo" dijo Rainbow Dash.

Mientras Star seguía corriendo hasta el fondo de la estampida, muchos búfalos intentaron detenerlo saltando encima de él. Star esquivaba a cada uno, haciéndose a un lado, saltando por encima o por debajo de ellos. Otro grupo de búfalos más adelante, se juntó para bloquearle el camino, incluso hicieron un muro de dos búfalos de alto para que no pasara. Star aumentó su velocidad y tomó la tarta con dos manos. Apenas estuvo cerca del bloqueo, se impulsó con una pierna pasando por encima de ellos con un salto de altura. Cayendo de pie, retomó su carrera, yendo directamente hacia Thunderhooves. Pareció ver sus intenciones, ya que aumentó su velocidad y cargó hacia Star. Star se detuvo al ver que Thunderhooves no tenía la intención de parar. Extendió su mano derecha abierta al frente y con la otra sostuvo todavía la tarta. Puso su pie izquierdo detrás suyo y se preparó para el impacto. La cabeza de Thunderhooves impactó con la mano de Star.

"¡Grahhhhhh!" gritó Star haciendo fuerza para detener el paso de Thunderhooves.

(Fuera música)

Una vez se detuvieron, el resto de búfalos también lo hizo antes de llegar a las barricadas del pueblo. Los Appleloocianos no llegaron a atacar, ya que al ver que detuvieron su carrera se sorprendieron.

"Jefe" dijo uno de los búfalos cerca de Star y Thunderhooves.

"Ni se les ocurra atacar" dijo Thunderhooves a su manada.

"Pero jefe…" dijo otro de ellos.

"¡No hagan nada! Si esta criatura es lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerme, no sabemos qué más puede hacer" dijo levantando una pezuña para detenerlos. "Dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" le preguntó a Star.

"Jefe, se que tiene empeño en hacer sus estampidas" dijo Star quitando su mano de la cabeza del jefe. "Pero primero quisiera que haga algo antes de desatar un conflicto interminable" dijo poniéndose sobre una rodilla y colocando la tarta frente suyo. "Pruebe esto, por favor"

Thunderhooves pareció dudar por unos segundos, pero se animó a probar la tarta.

"Jefe, no lo haga. Puede que sea una trampa"

"Si este mono hubiera querido hacerme algo, ya lo habría hecho" dijo para después probar un bocado. La saboreó por un momento para después relamerse y comer el resto.

Star sacó una sonrisa triunfante. "¿Y? ¿Qué me dice?" dijo él.

Thunderhooves lo pensó unos segundos. "Que creo que tengo una mejor idea"

Algunas horas después

Punto de vista Star

Después de algunos tratados de paz y varias disculpas, los pioneros y los búfalos llegaron a un acuerdo. Ellos compartirán sus tierras si los ponys compartían algo de los frutos para que los búfalos se alimenten. También habían movido algunos de los árboles para dejar un camino para estampidas y que pudieran seguir con sus tradiciones sagradas. Después de todo, sí había una solución pacífica.

"Hey grandote" Rainbow me llamó. "Buen trabajo convenciendo a Thunderhooves ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?"

"Tan solo pensé que si compartían el lugar, no habría problema. Pero el tema es que había que buscar una buena razón para ello. Debíamos buscar un motivo por el cual debían dejar los manzanos y dije ¿Por qué no le ofrecemos el fruto del trabajo duro?" tomé una manzana de uno de los árboles "Digo, era una solución muy simple. Compartir las cosas" dije dándole un bocado a la manzana. "Shi no lesh daz lo que quieden, dalesh algo mejod"

"¿Pero cómo supiste que se detendría? Estaba bastante enojado" dijo Fluttershy.

"Creo que puedo responder eso" dijo Thunderhooves acercándose con un trozo de tarta en sus pezuñas. "Al ser alguien que guía a mi pueblo, debo escoger sabiamente a quién me enfrento. Este humano de aquí es bastante fuerte y por eso decidí escuchar sus demandas" dijo refiriéndose a mí.

"Un verdadero líder sabe cuándo no puede ganar una batalla" agregué.

"Me alegra de que todo acabara bien" dijo Strongheart aliviada.

"Y que lo digas" dijo Braeburn a su lado.

"Bueno, creo que es hora de que partamos" dijo Twilight.

Rato después

Estábamos a punto de subir al tren mientras todos se despedían

"Muchas gracias por ayudar a nuestro pueblo. No podríamos estar más agradecidos" nos dijo Silver Star.

"No hay de qué" dijo Rainbow.

"Gracias por el regalo" le dijo Rarity a Thunderhooves. "Estas plumas son sencillamente divinas" dijo con una bolsa llena de plumas decoradas y algunos accesorios hechos con las mismas.

"Un placer"

"Joven Star" el sheriff se dirigió a mi. "Fuiste valiente al ir al frente. Ni siquiera yo como sheriff hubiese hecho tal hazaña"

"¿Tan sorprendente es?" pregunte con una ceja levantada.

"Por supuesto. Por eso me gustaría que te llevaras un recuerdo de aquí" dijo alcanzándome un sombrero vaquero con decoraciones negras y una estrella de plata. "Es uno tradicional de los sheriff, los protectores del pueblo. Honrarás a toda una generación si lo llevas"

Lo miré de arriba a abajo y me lo puse. "Lo usaré de vez en cuando"

Todos nos subimos al tren y nos despedimos.

"¡Oye Braeburn!" lo llame desde la ventana del vagón. "Mucha suerte con Little Strongheart"

"Esperen ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?" dijo dudoso Thunderhooves mirando a Braeburn.

"Este… yo… hejejeje. Puedo explicarlo jefe" dijo Braeburn nervioso con un casco en la nuca.

Todos nos reímos, hasta el jefe de los búfalos.

Fin del capítulo 15

Nota del autor:

Nada que decir ahora, más que la frase de siempre. Si les gustó, no olviden de dejar su comentario para ver qué les pareció el capitulo, me ayudaría mucho para continuar con mucha fuerza; o sigan leyendo esta historia hasta el final. Nos vemos y hasta la próxima vaqueros.


	16. Capitulo 16

Capítulo 16: Una amiga poco grata

(Música de apertura: Theme of infinite) www. youtube watch?v=XKjOJuPjiu4

Punto de vista Star

La magia de la tecnología avanzada es lo que más sorprende cuando vives en un lugar donde todo es medieval. En este mundo puedes encontrar algunas piezas tecnológicas de ese calibre, pero no ta avanzadas. Algunos tienen una mesa de mezcla para música, otros tienen reproductores, máquinas de arcade o consolas de videojuegos. Las ventajas de la magia hacen que no se requiera lo que nosotros tenemos en nuestro mundo, aunque algunos no pueden acceder a ella. Gracias a mí, estamos en la búsqueda sin fín de los dispositivos más avanzados.

Twilight, junto con la cantidad de papel que ella ha estado escribiendo durante todas estas semanas, estaba con Spike y conmigo en el sótano tratando de reconstruir uno de los grandes inventos de la comunicación. El teléfono. Ella, al tener bastante conocimiento de ingeniería, trataba de buscar en las notas y sacandome información sobre lo que era este dispositivo.

"¿Las señales de voz se transforman en pulsos de electricidad para ser enviados por cables de cobre y transformarse de nuevo en voz por el otro extremo?" dijo ella con gran emoción.

"Básicamente, sí" dije sentado.

"¿Y se extiende por todo el mundo para que todos puedan comunicarse y hablar entre sí al instante?"

"Siiii"

"Esto puede llegar a reemplazar a los servicios de mensajería en largos tramos y puede revolucionar la comunicación hacia varias partes de Equestria. Que emoción que emoción que emoción!" dijo ella mientras brincaba rápidamente.

"¿Sabes que si lo hacemos, la magia y los pergaminos quedarán obsoletos?"

"Y yo" dijo Spike. "Se supone que yo le envio cartas a la princesa"

"Esto solo va a ser de prueba" dijo Twilight agitando su casco. "Pero esto podría ayudar a los que no pueden usar magia y a las diferentes razas para más comunicación y comercio y-"

"Sí sí, lo sabemos" dije poniendo un dedo levantado en su boca, callándola "Y eso es solo el principio de cómo empezó. Hay cosas aún más avanzadas, pero eso es para después. Lo que te resultará complicado es la distribución, la fabricación, el mantenimiento y algunas otras cosas más que complicarían hacer que todo el mundo pueda comunicarse"

"Oh, es cierto. Primero se debería ver si las otras razas están dispuestas a aceptar esto"

"Aunque, ahora que lo pienso. Ya que este mundo tiene magia, ya se las arreglarán para mejorarlo al máximo. Digo, nosotros los humanos no conocíamos y teníamos magia. Pero ahora que sé que existe…"

"Podremos mejorarlo todavía más" terminó Twilight.

"El chiste es el cómo"

"¿No tienes más información acerca de los teléfonos?" dijo ella buscando por los pergaminos para ver si tenía alguna otra pista.

"Nop. Solo algunas cosas, pero no todo; así que nos falta información"

"Por lo pronto podríamos avanzar con lo que tenemos. Vamos, creo que podríamos buscar en algún libro algo que nos ayude; aunque no tenga algo tan avanzado podemos comenzar desde allí" dijo ella subiendo las escaleras.

"Si ya inventaron las máquinas arcade, solo debemos buscar cómo hacer que funcione" dije llendo detras de ella.

Varios minutos después

Estuvimos un rato largo tratando de encontrar alguna solución para hacer al menos un prototipo funcional de teléfono. Varios libros de electrónica eran bastante diferentes que los de la tierra. Algunas cosas tenían similitud pero algunas eran solo algo entendibles por mi parte, como los circuitos y las conexiones. Otras trataban del uso de magia como energía, configuración de los circuitos y otras cosas más. Había que admitir que si no tienen todo lo que los humanos tenemos, saben cómo arreglárselas con sus extraordinarias habilidades.

"Sabes Twilight…" dije mientras ella hacía flotar los libros de un lado a otro. "Tienes que admitir que tienes motivos ocultos para hacer el teléfono"

Twilight detuvo su magia y varios libros cayeron al suelo. "¿Qué? Nonono ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" dijo algo agitada y nerviosa.

"Tu reacción de ahora" Twilight se paralizó en el lugar y mi sonrisa crecía a cada momento. "Si creamos la copia de este telefono, tendras la oportunidad de hablar con Celestia cuando tu quieras como si ella estuviera aquí"

Ella se quedó mirándome por unos segundos con los ojos bien abiertos. "Esta bien, en parte quería hacerlo por eso. El poder hablar con la princesa cuando tenga alguna duda o informe de amistad y tener varias charlas con la princesa" dijo algo soñadora. "Y se dice princesa Celestia. No en bueno llamarla por su nombre" dijo volviendo a la realidad y continuando con su búsqueda.

"No pareció molestarle la primera vez que se lo dije"

"Pero ahora que sabes que en la gobernante de Equestria, tenle mas respeto" dijo acercando su cara a la mía con una expresión seria.

"Vaaaaale. Lo intentaré"

"Así esta mejor" dijo satisfecha y volviendo con sus libros.

También volví al libro en mis manos. "Que bien huele esta ratita de biblioteca" pensé. "Lavandas"

En ese momento, Pinkie irrumpió en la biblioteca con una expresión molesta.

"Twilight, no vas a creer lo que me pasó esta mañana" dijo dando algunos pasos con enojo.

"Hola Pinkie" dije saludandola con una mano haciendo que su humor cambiara a uno feliz.

"Oh, hola Starty ¿En qué estaba? Ah sí" dijo ella para volver a su cara molesta otra vez. "Twilight, esto es asunto serio"

"Hmm ¿Qué sucede?" dijo Twilight sin despegarse del libro.

Pinkie inhaló con fuerza. "Resulta que esta mañana quería ir con Rainbow Dash para divertirme con ella haciendo algunas bromas pero resulta que de su casa salió una vieja amiga suya se hace llamar Gilda y es un grifo pues creí que podíamos hacernos amigas mientras me divertía con Rainbow pero resulta que no porque ella se estaba llevando bien con su amiga y quería unirme pero Gilda me lo impidió y dijo que me alejara y me perdiera lo cual es muy malo y difícil porque me conozco muy bien Ponyville y no puedo perderme por lo que puedo ver que esta siendo un poco mala conmigo" dijo tan rápido y seguido, que tuvo que respirar varias veces al terminar.

"En resumen, hay una vieja amiga de Rainbow que te quiere lejos" dije tratando de comprender su discurso que superaría al mismísimo Eminem.

"Sí,no puedo creer que ella sea así. Ningún pony había sido así conmigo en toda mi vida"

"Bueno. Primero ella es un grifo, no un pony. Y segundo, siempre hay una primera vez" dije.

"Pinkie, creo que algo te ocurre entre tu y Gilda" dijo Twilight.

"¿Qué crees?¿Que ella quiere robarme mi tiempo con Rainbow?¿Que no me dejara estar con ella?" dijo Pinkie.

"Creo… que estas celosa"

Pinkie jadeo de sorpresa "¿Yo?¿Celosa? Es que… ella… pues…"

"Tal vez deberías mejorar tu actitud. Que Rainbow tenga otra amiga, no quiere decir que acapares toda su atención"

"¿Hablas en serio? Es que Gilda... AHHH" Pinkie refunfuñó y salió de la biblioteca con un portazo.

Twilight y yo nos miramos por un momento. Twilight me miró con una cara algo preocupada y suspiró. "Tal vez se llevarán bien con el tiempo"

"Yo no lo creo" dije mirando por la ventana cómo Pinkie se alejaba. "Algo la está molestando mucho. Además, Pinkie es alguien que le agradas al momento ¿No se te hace extraño que Gilda no le agrade?"

"Bueno, los grifos tienen un temperamento algo extraño. Solo muy pocos saben cómo se comportan" dijo Twilight mientras volvió a su libro.

Miré por la ventana de nuevo viendo como Pinkie tenía la cabeza baja mientras se alejaba. me dolía un poco verla así. "Twilight, voy a salir un rato; a ver si hay algo más para hacer afuera"

"No te metas en problemas" dijo ella antes de que me fuera.

Mientras intentaba alcanzar a Pinkie, escuchaba un poco de lo que decía en voz alta. "Tal vez Gilda no sea la mala, tal vez yo lo soy. *Suspiro* Twilight tiene razón" dijo ella en un tono deprimido.

"Las dos se equivocan un poco" dije sorprendiendo a Pinkie.

"Starty ¿Cuanto escuchaste?" dijo ella algo sorprendida.

"No mucho" dije.

Pinkie solo suspiró y volvió a caminar. "Necesito animarme un poco"

"Mira Pinkie…" dije mientras caminaba a su lado. "Tal vez si la conoces mejor, puede que se hagan amigas. Incluso puede que se hagan las mejores amigas"

"¿Tu crees?"

"Al 100%. Alguien con esa actitud solo debe requerir paciencia. Tal vez si no te entrometes mucho con ella, de a poco serán amigas y se acostumbrara a tí. Luego se tu misma y no pasará nada"

"Puede funcionar" dijo ella aún con algo deprimida. Solo hacía falta algo más para animarla.

"Hey, animate. Te invito una malteada. Y mientras podríamos hacer un ejercicio que aprendí"

"¿Cuál es?" preguntó curiosa.

"Después de mi" dije para después empezar a brincar con cada pierna mientras trotaba. "Brinco brinco lalala. Brinco brinco lalala. Vamos sígueme"

Pinkie se rio por un momento y luego me siguió cantando lo mismo. "Brinco brinco la la la" cantaba mientras saltaba en su habitual forma alegre.

Algunos minutos después

Pinkie y yo estábamos sentados en una de las mesas de afuera de la tienda mientras teníamos nuestras malteadas de chocolate. Una vez que ella la tomó, su actitud alegre volvió por completo. Mientras ella disfrutaba felizmente, me quedé mirando su expresión por un momento.

"No puedo dejarlo pasar" pensé. "No me gustaría tener que ver su cara deprimida solo porque cree estar mal. Veamos si merece la pena que Gilda sea su amiga ahora"

Luego Pinkie se mostró sorprendida y se agachó debajo de la mesa.

"¿Hm? ¿Qué ocurre?" pregunté.

"Shhhhh. Es ella" dijo Pinkie apuntando arriba.

Miré en la dirección que me apuntó y, efectivamente, Rainbow estaba acompañada de un grifo; su mezcla león y ave con plumas blancas y marrones me decía todo.

"Lo siento Gilda, debo ponerme al día con mi trabajo en el clima" dijo Rainbow mientras descendía del cielo junto a Gilda. "Si quieres ve a conocer los alrededores. Luego te alcanzo"

"Gracias Dash. Tu ve a lo tuyo" dijo Gilda.

"Nos vemos" dijo Rainbow para salir despegada al cielo.

"¿Ella el Gilda?" pregunté mientras me reclinaba en el asiento y miraba detrás mío.

"Sí es ella" afirmó Pinkie. "Debería ir a saludarla más tranquilamente" dijo levantándose de su asiento y yendo en su dirección.

"Un momento" dije poniendo mi mano para detenerla. "Primero debemos ver cómo es ¿No habías dicho que se enfadó contigo?"

"Pues, sí"

"Si hay algo que sé hacer es callarme, observar y escuchar. Veamos si es un buen grifo" dije volviendo a tomar la malteada. "De momento, hay que pasar de incógnito"

"Hecho" dijo Pinkie disfrazándose con un sombrero, gabardina y lentes negros.

Miramos como Gilda observaba los alrededores y le había llamado la atención un puesto que vendía verduras varias. Se acercó al puesto y se escondió a un lado de él. La abuela Smith, abuela de la familia Apple, se había acercado a dicho puesto a ver algo de lo que había. Una vez se aproximó, Gilda había sacado su cola y la agitó un poco en la cara de la abuela.

"¡Aaaay!¡Una serpiente, una serpiente!¡Corran lejos!¡Corran por sus vidas!" comenzó a gritar Smith mientras se esforzaba por correr; pero en cambio, sólo parecía caminar muy lentamente.

Mientras mirábamos, yo intentaba no reírme de la situación y Pinkie me miraba con algo de preocupación cuando lo noté.

"Vamos, debes admitir que al menos da gracia" dije.

"Sí, fue casi gracioso" dijo Pinkie. "Pero me preocupa una cosa"

"¿Que no se haya disculpado?"

"Sí"

"A mi tambien. Fue una buena broma, pero al menos discúlpate con la víctima de una broma así" dije para volver a mirar a Gilda. Lo único que pudimos ver era cómo se alejaba. "Bueno, eso ya me dice algunas cosas"

"Que grosera. Debió disculparse con ella"

Luego vimos cómo Gilda se acercó a otro puesto. Mientras los demás estaban distraídos alrededor de este, robó una manzana del mismo y se la comió.

"Hmm, ladrona. Esto se pone más interesante" dije.

"Entonces no la estaba juzgando mal" dijo Pinkie algo molesta.

"Lo hace intencional. Me da más razones para creer que Rainbow se junta con el peor ser posible" dije con desprecio.

"¿Deberíamos actuar?"

"Sí, quizá deberíamos ir a hablar con-"

"Oye. Me cortas el paso" dijo Gilda.

Nos giramos para ver que frente de ella estaba Fluttershy junto a un grupo de patos.

Fluttershy parecía intimidada. "Lo siento, yo-"

"¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas?"

"Lo lamento, yo solo estaba-"

"Arg, que patética eres" dijo Gilda mientras la hacía retroceder.

"Pe-pe-pero…" Fluttershy tartamudeaba.

"No" dije en voz baja. "Ni te atrevas"

Gilda tomó una bocanada de aire y soltó un gran rugido que hizo que Fluttershy se encogiera. Después de que Fluttershy levantara la cabeza, se puso a llorar un poco y salió corriendo.

"No puede ser" dijo Pinkie. "No a Fluttershy"

"Sí. Cómo me encantaría darle una paliza ahora mismo" dije con un ceño algo fruncido y una sonrisa de enojo.

"No, no debes hacer eso" dijo Pinkie con algo de pánico.

"Lo sé" dije tratando de calmarme. "Por eso primero… debemos humillarla. Y creo que tu sabes lo que hay que hacer" le dije a Pinkie y pareció entenderme a la perfección.

"Siiii. Esto requiere una lección… al Pinkie-estilo" dijo con una sonrisa y unos ojos algo malvados.

"Ve a preparar lo que tengas que hacer, te alcanzo después" dije levantándome y yendo en dirección a Fluttershy.

"Ve a Sugar Cube Corner. Lo haremos ahí" dijo Pinkie antes de irse.

Al alcanzar a Fluttershy, me di cuenta de que corrió bastante. Se había puesto a llorar debajo de un árbol cerca de su casa. Tranquilamente me acerqué a ella y cada vez que la escuchaba respirar entrecortadamente me daba algo de pena el que no hubiera hecho nada. Me puse a un lado de ella y le acaricié la melena, lo que la sorprendió un poco.

"¿Star?" dijo para mirarme y rápidamente ocultarse. "¿Q-qué haces aquí?"

"Viendo cómo te encuentras" dije sin sacar la mano de su cabeza. "¿La pasaste mal verdad?"

Ella se limpió un poco las lágrimas. "¿D...de qué hablas?" dijo tratando de ocultar el hecho de que Gilda la intimidó y salió corriendo.

"Te vi. Lamento no haber hecho nada para impedirlo"

"N...no-no es tu culpa. Yo dejé que me hablara así" dijo apartando la mirada tratando de parecer dura.

"Sabes que está mal" dije agachandome y poniéndome frente a ella. "No deberías dejar que te aplasten así"

"Pero… fue mi culpa que-"

"No, no lo fue. Ella solo es grosera. Además, la vimos hacer otras cosas que ni siquiera creo que se puedan perdonar"

"¿Cómo cuales?"

"No cerras saber. Mejor volvamos al pueblo" dije levantándome y extendiendo una mano a ella para que también se levantara. "Pinkie tiene preparada una sorpresa para ella. Será divertido ver como va a ser"

Ella miró mi mano y me dio un casco levantándose. "Lamento... que hayas tenido que venir a consolarme"

"No pasa nada"

Algunas minutos más tarde

Después de que Pinkie y yo terminamos de preparar la sorpresa, casi todos los que conozco de Ponyville estaban presentes. Luego de que fuera con Twilight, todos estábamos en la fiesta de bienvenida.

"Buen record Pinkie. Solo tardaste dos minutos en hacer esto" dije mirando el reloj de pie de la sala.

"Gracias al super cañon de fiestas puedo hacer una al instante" dijo Pinkie señalando su cañón festivo en un rincón de la sala. "Recomendado no usar cerca de los más pequeños, sólo para uso personal de diversión" dijo leyendo el instructivo del cañón.

"¿Así que conocieron a Gilda?" dijo Twilight a Fluttershy y a mi. "¿Cómo es ella?"

"Bueno...ella es…" dijo Fluttershy tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas.

"Ya lo sabrás cuando llegue. Y te digo de antemano, que no me juzgues por lo que pase después" le dije a Twilight.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Ohjojo, ya lo veras" dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Hey Gilda, llegaste a tiempo" dijo Rainbow Dash yendo a la puerta.

"Hola Dash. Me da gusto que hayan preparado una fiesta para mí" dijo Gilda saludando a su amiga.

"Hey Pinkie" le susurre. "¿Todo esta calibrado?"

"Completamente Starty. Que esto empiece" dijo Pinkie acercándose a Gilda. "Hola Gilda, bienvenida a mi gran Fiesta de bienvenida para Gilda"

"Hum, hola" dijo Gilda con indiferencia."¿Quién te acompaña?¿Tu mascota enferma?" dijo refiriéndose a mi.

"Gracias por intentarlo" dije sarcásticamente. "Soy un humano. Soy Star Fighter, conocido como el alienígena del lugar"

Gilda se mostró un poco sorprendida cuando me escuchó hablar, pero se recompuso. "Pareces un minotauro desnutrido"

Pinkie y Rainbow se echaron a reír por el comentario. "Admite que esa fue buena Star" dijo Rainbow.

"Lo se. Nunca se me ocurrió" dije con una sonrisa genuina. "Admito que fue buena"

"Espero que mi fiesta tradicional sea de tu agrado" dijo Pinkie recuperando el aliento y dándole un casco a Gilda. Ella aceptó el apretón, pero no se esperaba que le diera una descarga eléctrica. Echando un poco de humo, cayó al suelo y Pinkie reveló tener un botón en su casco, lo que hizo que Rainbow se echara a reír otra vez al suelo.

"JAJAJAJAJA, la broma del botón eléctrico. Un clásico" dijo Rainbow.

"Jaja, si. Gracioso" dijo Gilda.

"Vamos, te presentaré al resto de mis amigas" dijo Rainbow levantándose y yendo con las demás.

También la seguí y me reuní con el resto.

"No es justo. Se supone que yo tengo que ser la que más sabe de humanos y también estudiarlos" le dijo Lyra a Twilight.

"Pero yo lo he hecho primero, y además tengo mucha más información importante, como su historia, su cultura, sus logros y evolución…" dijo Twilight del otro lado de la mesa.

"Y cuando ningún pony creía en mí de que los humanos existían…" dijo Lyra algo molesta. "Pensaba hacerme famosa por descubrir una nueva especie y ganar muchos bits de eso"

"¡Lyra! Star no es atracción de circo" dijo BonBon.

"Sí, pero ya que estábamos-"

"Gracias" dije interrumpiendo la conversación. "Pero o soy una fuente de ingresos fiable"

"¡Star!" se sorprendió Lyra. "¿Qué tanto oíste?" dijo algo apenada.

"Lo suficiente"

"Por favor no me odies" dijo ella ocultándose un poco, alejando la mirada hacia el suelo.

"Nunca. Aparte, considero que era buena idea; pero yo te hubiera pedido parte de los ingresos" dije haciendo referencia al dinero con los dedos. Todos se rieron un poco mientras Lyra sufría de más vergüenza.

Todo se interrumpió cuando la sala se iluminó con el fuego que Gilda expulsó por el pico.

"¡Pica pica pica picaaaa!" decía Gilda mientras corría por la sala. Rápidamente, tomó uno de los vasos de una mesa y lo tomó. Aunque no pudo lograrlo, ya que este tenía un agujero de un lado haciendo que el líquido se vertiera al suelo. Varios en la sala rieron por la broma bien jugada.

"Que buena combinación. El vaso con truco y los dulces picantes" dijo Rainbow.

Gilda fue por otro vaso que esta vez no tenía ningún truco y lo bebió. "Sí, muy gracioso" dijo ella.

"Mira Glida, regalos" dijo Rainbow señalando los regalos de la mesa.

Gilda rápidamente fue a por los regalos con una gran sonrisa y tomó uno de ellos. Al abrirlo, varias serpientes de juguete, saltaron del regalo haciendo que ella chillara del susto y sus plumas se tensaran un poco. Todos en la sala se rieron otra vez.

"Las serpientes saltarinas. Me encanta esa" dijo Applejack.

"Bueno, es hora del pastel de bienvenida" dijo la señora Cake trayendo un pastel cubierto de crema y varias velas encendidas.

Rarity se puso a contemplarlo un poco. "La invitada de honor debería soplar las velas" dijo ella.

"Pues claro que lo haré" dijo Gilda apartando a Rarity de un empujón. Ella sopló las velas pero estas no se apagaron. Intentó varias veces pero seguían prendiendose a cada momento, sacando algunas risas de los presentes.

"Las velas no se apagan nunca. Mis padres hicieron esa broma conmigo" dijo Rarity.

Vi que Gilda pareció retorcerse un poco por la broma, lo cual mostraba que la fiesta da un buen resultado.

"Hmm hmm hmm, este pastel esta delicioso" dijo Spike mientras comía tomando trozos del pastel. "Pero lo que más lo hace delicioso es esta cosa" dijo señalando el interior.

Me acerqué más para ver que era y confirmé el contenido. "Veo que le dieron un buen uso al dulce" le dije a Pinkie.

"Oye Gilda, imagino que no estas molesta por la broma ¿Verdad?" le dijo Rainbow.

"¿Qué? Nooo, para nada. me encantan este tipo de bromas" dijo Gilda en un tono algo forzoso.

Corté partes del pastel y comenzamos a repartir entre todos. Esperé a que probaran el bocado y luego comenzaron a comerlo con mucha satisfacción en sus caras.

"Parece que es mejor de lo que pensaba" dije tambien comiendo un poco.

"Oigan" llamó Applejack a la multitud. "Hora de jugar a Ponerle la cola al burro" dijo señalando la imagen de un burro en la pared. "Pido el primer turno" dijo para agarrar la cola de utilería de la mesa.

"Esperen" dijo Glida imponiéndose. "Yo soy la invitada, así que primero me toca" dijo tomando la cola de utilería de la boca de Applejack.

"A vendarse los ojos entonces" dijo Applejack tomando una venda y colocándosela a Gilda.

"Espera ¿Qué estás-?"

"Y también algunas vueltas" dijo Applejack haciendo que Gilda gire algunas veces en el lugar.

"Bien. Ahora solo debes ir hacia el cuadro y ponerle la cola al burro" dijo Pinkie llevando a Gilda junto a la imagen en la pared.

"Bla bla bla. Seguro que esta es otra broma tuya ¿Verdad?" dijo Gilda algo molesta. "Pues entonces iré hacia el otro lado" dijo dando media vuelta y yendo en dirección contraria.

"Espera, por ahí no es" le advirtió Pinkie.

"No caeré de nuevo" dijo avanzando más. Dio unos pasos y se empezó a resbalar, yendo directamente hacia la pared. Apenas chocó, unas macetas que estaban en una estantería, se cayeron encima de ella. La mala suerte es que había pequeños cactus plantados.

"¡Nooo! Mis cactus" dijo el señor Cake.

"Bueno, de caer ha caído" dije haciendo que todos se rieran otra vez por el juego de palabras.

Una vez Gilda se sacó los cactus del cuerpo empezó a notar más y más signos de ira, hasta que estalló y rugió muy fuerte.

"¡Esto ya es una jodida idiotez!" gritó Gilda de la ira. "¡No puedo creer que me haya topado con un grupo de ponys tan estúpidos e inmaduros! Y tu Pinkie Pie…" dijo acercándose a ella. "¡Eres tal vez el peor ser que he visto en toda mi vida! Vamos Dash, salgamos de aquí" dijo para dirigirse a la puerta, pero sin Rainbow. "¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos!"

"¿Sabes Gilda? La que hizo todas esas bromas fui yo" dijo Rainbow Dash molesta.

"¿Qué? Pero-" dijo Gilda sorprendida.

"¿Así que soy una estupida e inmadura?¿Eso crees?"

"Pero… yo creí que…"

"No eran para tí, solo fue que caíste en todas ellas. Yo fui quien las hizo todas y Pinkie me ayudó a prepararlas"

"Las velas fueron de parte mía" dije.

"Pero… entonces ella las hizo" dijo Gilda apuntando a Pinkie. "¡Fue ella quien hizo la fiesta!"

"Sí, pero la hice para que veas lo buenos que podemos ser todos, y también para que seas algo más amable con los demás" dijo Pinkie.

"No quería decir esto Gilda, pero después de lo que Pinkie y Star me dijeron lo que hiciste y que trataras así a mis nuevos amigos, debo decirlo" dijo Rainbow. "Eres mi vieja amiga… pero ya no. No puedo creer que mi vieja mejor amiga sea así. Ahora vete" dijo ella dándose la vuelta y yendo con las demás.

(Música: Dark Rebirth) www. youtube watch?v=P4vLsgb4tRk

Gilda tuvo una cara sorprendida y triste a la vez, que luego fue reemplazada con una de enojo.

"Pinkie. Esto es tu culpa" dijo llena de odio y aproximándose a ella.

"Gilda. Rainbow dijo que te vayas, no armes escándalo" dije poniéndome en medio.

"No te metas… en mi camino" dijo Gilda amenazante y volando para ponerse a mi nivel.

"Este… no es tu camino" dije. "Si buscas problemas, no es con ellas"

Esto solo la enfureció más. "¿Ahh sí?" dijo para darme un puñetazo en la cara.

Antes de que impactara, logre agarrar su garra, pero la otra tomó mi cuello y me estranguló. Su agarre era tan fuerte que logró levantarme y tomarme con la otra garra que solté. Me dio vuelta y me sacó del lugar rompiendo la ventana conmigo todavía agarrándome.

"¡STAAAR!" escuche a las demás gritar mientras Gilda me llevaba afuera.

Gilda me llevó hasta afuera donde me arrojó contra unas cajas de al lado de una casa. Me levanté para ver que me estaba viendo con una mirada de muerte, hasta que noté que su cuerpo emanaba el aura morada.

(Música: Guido Mista BGM) www. youtube watch?v=G-Y9lcBfFgY

Ahora parecía más salvaje que antes. Estaba gruñendo de la rabia y el enojo mientras se acercaba de a poco.

"Tu eres como esos ponys ¡Te haré pedazos!" saltó cargando contra mí.

Retrocedí mientras intentaba desviar sus golpes mientras que esquivaba sus veloces rasguños. Ella rugía como un animal salvaje mientras intentaba conectar un golpe conmigo. Me tomó desprevenido un segundo y saltó impulsandose con las alas hacia mí con sus garras abiertas. Pude agarrarlas para que no me clavara sus garras, pero me acorraló contra el suelo; ahora ella estaba encima mío haciendo fuerza para herirme.

"Ustedes tienen la culpa" dijo ella llena de rabia. "Rainbow Dash era mi amiga hasta que se juntó con ustedes" sus garras se estaba acercando cada vez más a mi pecho. "Cuando termine contigo, te golpearé hasta que mueras"

Gruñí de dolor al sentir que sus afiladas garras se clavaron en la ropa y la piel. Traté de alejarme, pero era más fuerte que cuando me agarró.

"Y luego ¡Iré a por esa zorra de Pinkie Pie!"

Esto me hizo enojar tanto, que conecté una patada con su estómago y la alejé de mí. Mientras ella se agarraba el lugar golpeado, me incorporé y corrí hasta ella. Cuando se dio cuenta, un puñetazo mio impactó en su cara seguido de otro más y una patada que la hizo volar algunos metros al lado. Al reincorporarse, cargó de nuevo con un rugido. Yo esquivaba y cubría sus golpes mientras que se los devolvía

"Maldito seas ¡Muereee!" decía mientras hacía esfuerzo para conectar algún golpe. Saltó nuevamente hacia mí, pero pude verlo y la tomé de las garras dando un giro en el suelo y poniéndome encima suyo. Seguí sosteniendola de las garras mientras ella forcejeaba para liberarse.

"No vas… a lastimar… ¡A nadie!" dije acercándome a su cara.

Ella me dio un cabezazo y la solté por el golpe. Cuando la solté, saltó y me intenté cubrir; pero ella tomó mi brazo y lo mordió. Grité del dolor repentino e intente quitarmela de encima, pero no podía. Sus dientes se estaban clavando en mi brazo derecho mientras me tenía en el suelo otra vez.

"¡ALTO!"

(Música fuera)

Nos giramos para ver que Rainbow Dash se acercaba volando hacia nosotros. Gilda dejó de morderme y el aura se había disipado.

"¡Detente Gilda! ¡Dejalo en paz!" decía Rainbow enojada mientras la alejaba y me ayudaba a levantarme.

Más atrás llegaban las demás con aspectos preocupados.

"Tu no eres la Gilda que conozco, o al menos eso creía" dijo Rainbow mientras me sostenía de ella con mi brazo bueno.

"Dash… lo siento, yo no quise-"

"No me hables. Ya te he dicho que no somos amigas. Si vas a lastimar a mis amigos, mejor vete. No quiero verte nunca más" decía Rainbow con un enojo notable.

Gilda no dijo nada por unos segundos y luego se fue volando mostrando una expresión algo triste. Pude notar que Rainbow también mostraba la misma expresión.

"Star ¿Estas bien?" me preguntó.

"Sí, estoy. Al menos completo" dije cayendo sentado al suelo.

"¡Claro que no lo estas! ¡Mirate!" dijo enojada poniéndose frente mío y mirando las heridas que Gilda me dejó. "Lamento que te haya pasado esto. Solo tratabas de defenderlas" decía algo triste.

"No es tu culpa. Me alegra que supieras a quienes elegir"

"¡Star! ¡¿Estás herido?!" decía Twilight mientras se acercaba a mí.

"Siiii, estoy herido" dije con sarcasmo. "Y me enorgullezco de estarlo. Sé que fue por protegerlas"

"Compañero, creo que fue el acto más noble que pudiste haber hecho" dijo Applejack.

"Sin mencionar que esa grifo grosera arruinó tu conjunto" dijo Rarity señalando los agujeros de la camiseta. "¡Y sangre! ¡Debemos atenderte ahora!"

De nuevo en la biblioteca

Después de una visita al hospital, para que me ayudaran con algunos vendajes y un poco de tratamiento a las heridas, estaba vendado del pecho y el brazo derecho mientras los ocho estábamos en la biblioteca.

"Chicas, lamento haber traído a Gilda. No sabía que se comportaría así" decía Rainbow. "Y Pinkie, lamento que se haya arruinado tu fiesta"

"Y yo lamento que hayas juzgado mal a Gilda" dijo Twilight.

"No se preocupen. Nunca se sabe de un pony hasta que lo conoces bien" dijo Pinkie sonriente.

"Me hubiera gustado que la fiesta siguiese" dijo Spike. "Ese pastel estaba para morirse"

"Podríamos regresar y reanudar la fiesta" dijo Fluttershy aportando una idea.

"Mejor aún" dijo Pinkie sacando de la nada su cañón de fiesta. "¡Fiesta privada en la biblioteca!"

Ella no se había dado cuenta de que el cañón estaba apuntando en mi dirección.

"Pinkie. Mira dónde apuntas" dije.

"Pinkie ¡Espera!" dijo Rarity.

Pinkie no escuchó y disparó su cañón. Mantuve los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrí, estaba cubierto con decoraciones de fiesta y otras cosas más.

"Ups" dijo Pinkie preocupada.

"Genial. Ahora puedo trabajar de piñata. Y esta vez no me romperán" dije.

Todos se echaron a reír.

Fin del capitulo 16

Nota del autor:

Un capítulo más corto que los anteriores. Aún así, me siento satisfecho al escribirlo, ya que implementé varias cosas. Los trabajos de la secundaria si que me mantienen ocupado y pensando, pero eso no me impedirá subir otro capitulo más. Si pudieran ver mis ojeras ahora… Solo por avisar, la gala se está acercando y creo que lo voy a hacer un capítulo más largo para que no quede en partes y puedan disfrutarlo durante un rato. Así que si tardo en sacar capítulo, es porque trabajo en ello o estoy algo ocupado… o las dos.

Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado. Si les gustó, no olviden de comentar para ver qué les pareció o sigan esta historia hasta el final y marquen como favorito, me ayudaría mucho para seguir con fuerza. Nos vemos mis emplumados y fiesteros lectores. Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	17. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17: ¿Qué se siente ser el N°2?

(Música de apertura: Theme of infinite) www. youtube watch?v=XKjOJuPjiu4

-Escuchar hasta que termine-

Punto de vista Star

Las estrellas. Grandes cuerpos celestes opacos o luminosos que rondan por el espacio al igual que nuestro planeta. Aunque, probablemente demasiado lejos, su luz sigue estando y decorando el cielo aunque se crea que ya hayan muerto o extinguido. Por lo que son un gran signo de persistencia y una demostración de que nuestros actos siguen estando en el futuro y se tienen en cuenta. Cada acción que se toma, forma el futuro para nosotros y los demás. Por eso hay que tomar las mejores decisiones, para que los demás aprendamos de ellas.

"Bien, repaso de la lista de cosas" dijo Twilight.

Nos estábamos preparando para la lluvia de meteoritos de esta noche. Ya que el cielo era controlado por las princesas, imagino que harán un gran trabajo esta noche. Spike estaba cargando las cosas en su carrito mientras que Twilight preparaba otras cosas y revisaba la lista del equipo de astronomía. Yo mientras estaba contemplando el cielo nocturno, apoyado en la ventana y mirando hacia la nada misma del cielo. Al no saber que vengo de otro planeta o de un viaje en el tiempo o de otra dimensión, todo puede ser posible, mantenemos la hipótesis de que vengo de otro mundo.

"¿Telescopio de lente X 3?" dijo Twilight.

"Listo" dijo Spike llevando el telescopio en su carrito.

"¿Planos astrales?"

"Listos"

"Esto va a ser emocionante. Este evento ocurre cada cien años, y lo podremos ver hoy" dijo Twilight felizmente. "¿Pergaminos, plumas y tinta?"

"También, junto con unas galletas horneadas" dijo Spike mostrando un plato lleno de galletas.

"Excelente. Por eso eres mi asistente número uno" dijo Twilight acariciando la cabeza de Spike y bajando por las escaleras.

"¿Perdón? No pude escucharte" dijo Spike mientras llevaba su carrito por las escaleras.

Sonreí ante la situación y tomé mi chaqueta, ya que era una noche algo fresca.

"Que tu eres mi asistente número uno" repitió Twilight.

"Lo siento, tengo los oidos tapados" dijo Spike limpiándose las orejas.

"Dije que…" Twilight se detuvo y soltó una risita. "Camina dragoncito, no queremos llegar tarde"

"¿No nos falta nada?" dije revisando la lista.

"Espera, tienes razón" dijo Twilight deteniéndose en seco. "Necesitaremos el almanaque de astronomía"

"¿Te refieres a ese enorme libro sobre estrellas?" preguntó Spike.

"Ese mismo"

Spike se fue a la otra habitación para buscar el libro.

"¿Alguna vez has visto una lluvia de meteoritos?" Twilight me preguntó.

"Bueno, desde la tierra es muy difícil ver las estrellas por varias razones así que creo que no vi ninguna" dije tratando de pensar.

"¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es que no se puede ver las estrellas?"

"Tanto la contaminación del aire como la lumínica, impiden que podamos ver otras luces a lo lejos. Así que solo quedan muy pocos lugares en el mundo que nos permitan ver las estrellas"

"Es una pena" dijo algo decepcionada. "Me hubiera gustado saber un poco de su conocimiento sobre astronomía"

"Hey espera, eso no quiere decir que no hayamos estudiado las estrellas"

"¡¿En serio?!" dijo Twilight mientras apoyó sus cascos en mi pecho y me miraba con una cara de emoción.

"Hasta se pudo llegar a descubrir planetas a millones de kilómetros de la tierra"

Twilight se bajó rápidamente y comenzó a tomar más notas mientras murmuraba. "Perfecto, con esto tengo más dudas… que aclararemos después" me dijo.

"Ah shit, here we go again" murmuré.

"Spike ¿Por qué tardas tanto?"

"Ehhh sisi, ya voy" dijo mientras venía corriendo.

"¿Y el libro?" preguntó Twilight.

"Ehh ¿El libro? Nonnnno estaba. De seguro algun pony que vino a la biblioteca se lo haya llevado" dijo Spike rápidamente.

"Es extraño. Estaba segura de que lo guardé" dijo Twilight mientras pensaba. "En fin, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Faltan algunos minutos para que empiece la lluvia y la colina esta algo lejos" dijo saliendo por la puerta.

"Igualmente, no creo que lo necesites Twilight" dijo Spike tomando su carrito y siguiendonos. "Eres la pony más inteligente que conozco y de seguro recuerdas las constelaciones"

"Esperemos que no se les olviden, por algún casual" dije mientras me ponía la chaqueta y salimos.

Unos minutos después

Llegando al lugar, pudimos ver a varios ponys reunidos. Al parecer era un lugar típico para ver las estrellas, ya que muchos trajeron alguno que otro telescopio y también bocadillos. Dentro de la multitud estaban las otras chicas.

"Hola Starty" me saludaba Pinkie Pie mientras se acercaba a mi con su típico salto alegre. "¿Listo para una sesión de luces y destellos brillantes llamados estrellas? Jeje, gracioso. Star va a ver las estrellas ¿Entienden?"

"Jeje si, lo entendimos" dije mientras le desordenaba el pelo y ella sonreía. "Fue bastante malo, pero de todas formas es Pinkie y me reiré" pensé.

Spike fue preparando la manta y los bocadillos para la sesiòn de estrellas. Rainbow tomó una manzana del plato y la comió.

"Cielos Twilight. Tienes suerte de tener a un dragón como asistente" dijo ella. "Ojalá pudiera tener a un pony así como mi asistente personal"

"Oh ¿Puedo hacerlo yo?" dijo Scootaloo algo feliz.

"Siiii, puedes empezar por tirar la basura" dijo Rainbow comiendo toda la manzana y arrojando al aire el resto.

Scootaloo lo atrapó en el aire y se lo llevó con una sonrisa.

"¿Tu aprendiz o tu hermana?" le dije a Rainbow.

"¿Qué? No, ella solo es una fan mía. Me sigue a todas partes y dijo que quería aprender de mis técnicas de vuelo. Así que en cierta forma es mi aprendiz" dijo irguiéndose orgullosa.

"¿No tendrás motivos ocultos, verdad?"

Rainbow abrió grandes los ojos. "Nonono para nada" dijo rápidamente.

La miro con una cara dudosa para ver si soltaba alguna pista más, pero continuó mirándome normalmente. "Si tu lo dices" dije encogiendome de hombros.

"Hay que agradecerle a Spike por todo esto. Hiciste un gran trabajo" le dijo Rarity esto último a Spike.

"Oh gracias. No es para tanto" dijo Spike con una risa.

"¿Quien diría que los dragones eran tan pequeñitos y lindos al nacer?" dijo Pinkie sobandole la cabeza a Spike.

"Eres un dragón tan servicial que he hecho este moño para ti" dijo Rarity tomando un moño rojo decorado con pequeñas joyas y poniendoselo a Spike en el cuello.

"Detenganse, hacen que me sonroje" dijo Spike sarcásticamente.

"Hay que saber Spike…" le dije en voz baja. "Que a muchos hombres les gustaría estar en tu lugar"

"Bueno, pues que se queden con las ganas" dijo con orgullo.

"Oiga, Star" dijo Sweetie Belle tocando mi pierna. "¿Me puedo subir?" dijo en señal de que la alzara.

Sin decir nada la tomé y la puse en mis hombros.

"Gracias" me dijo. "¡La lluvia ya va a empezar!" gritó desde mi cabeza.

Todos salieron corriendo a un lado de la colina y observaron el cielo.

Me acerque a los demás, deje a Sweetie junto a Rarity y me senté con el grupo a observar el espectáculo. Varias estelas blancas de cometas decoraban la vista junto a los miles de millones puntos blancos del cielo nocturno. Me recosté en el suelo con las manos detrás de la cabeza y seguí contemplando las estrellas hasta que dejaron de aparecer.

Twilight se sentó a mi lado. "¿Qué te parece?" me preguntó.

"Una buena vista" dije con una cara relajada. "Creo que nunca ví algo así. Y pensar que lo había visto todo al llegar aquí"

"Luego de que me hubieras dicho los nombres de algunas de las constelaciones de la tierra, déjame que te muestre algunas de las nuestras" dijo ella apuntando a un punto del cielo. "Si ves esas siete estrellas que se unen verás un pegaso. La llamamos el Pegasi"

Intenté mirar las estrellas que me indicó y parecían formar un pony con las alas extendidas mientras volaba.

"Y esa de allí es el cinturón del alicornio. Se formó cuando la familia de alicornios había nacido"

Voltee un poco la cabeza para mirar a Twilight mientras ella seguía con su explicación de las estrellas. Me detuve a pensar de que me recordaba a alguien, no sabía a quién, pero me parecía a alguien importante. Sentía que un calor llenaba mi interior, uno reconfortante, pero aún más profundo.

"¿Me escuchaste?" preguntó ella.

"Sí. Es curioso que tengan casi los mismos nombres que las nuestras" dije.

"Y a mi me parece curioso que te hayas quedado mirando a Twilight con cara de perdido por unos segundos compañero" dijo Applejack.

"Solo meditaba un poco sobre algo" dije volviendo a mirar el cielo. Escuche que Rarity soltó una risita por un momento, pero no le di importancia.

Después de un rato, todos casi habíamos terminado esta pequeña reunión al aire libre. Tuve la oportunidad de comer algunas galletas caseras antes de que Pinkie sumergiera todo el rostro en el pote y se las comiera todas.

"Mmmm. Estas galletas están deliciosas" dijo Pinkie mientras se relamía las migas que tenía en la boca.

"Spike las hizo" dijo Twilight. "Junto con el ponche"

"Hablando de ponche…" dije mirando que Spike se había quedado dormido en la jarra del ponche con la cabeza dentro del mismo.

"Ay que ternurita" dijo Rarity. "Mirenlo roncar tan tiernamente"

"Parece que está agotado de tanto trabajar" dijo Twilight tomando a Spike y poniéndolo en su lomo. "Debería llevarlo a su cama, ya hizo bastante por hoy"

"Sí, creo que ya tuve suficiente de su ponche. Y más cuando estuvo en él" dije tomando el último sorbo del vaso. "Dulce"

El grupo se echó unas risas.

Después de que todos nos retiramos, Twilight dejó a Spike en su canasta y se retiró de la habitación. Se fue a su escritorio y comenzó a escribir. Murmuraba cosas sobre las estrellas, cometas y otras cosas.

Tomé una manta y le cubrí el cuerpo. "¿No es algo tarde?" dije.

Esto hizo que Twilight se sobresaltara. "Star, me asustaste. No sabía que seguías despierto" dijo Twilight mientras respiraba algo rápido. "Debes dejar de caminar tan despacio"

"Sabes que no es mi culpa" dije encogiendome de hombros. "Sabes que no tengo cascos, tengo estos que amortiguan todo el ruido" dije levantando un pie. "De todas formas ¿No crees que tu también deberías estar durmiendo?"

"Solo debo terminar esto. Unos minutos más y acabó" dijo mientras continuaba escribiendo.

"Lo mismo dijiste la semana pasada. Estabas leyendo sobre las leyendas de las tierras lejanas toda la noche y luego tenías que hacer un reporte, en el cual te quedaste dormida en mitad de la calle y tuve que cargarte hasta-"

"Sisi, no me lo recuerdes" dijo algo apenada, agitando sus cascos hacia mi.

Continué mientras sonreía. "...hasta la biblioteca y durante el camino muchos dijeron cosas como-"

"¡Basta Star!" dijo aún más apenada.

La ventana se abrió de golpe interrumpiéndonos. Un viento frío arrastró las notas de Twilight hasta afuera de la ventana. Tratamos de agarrarlo, pero el viento ya lo había llevado lejos.

"Vamos a buscarlo" dijo Twilight. "Ese documento es algo importante que-"

Escuchamos un sonido proveniente de la ventana. Resulta que un búho ululó mientras estaba parado en el escritorio con las notas en el pico. el búho ululó una vez más y se estaba a punto de retirar por la ventana.

"Espera" dijo Twilight.

El búho dio vuelta la cabeza en 360° para mirarnos.

"Gracias por traerme mis notas" le agradeció ella.

"Who" dijo él. El viento volvió a soplar por la ventana y se frotó el cuerpo con las plumas.

"Hace un poco de frío esta noche ¿Qué tal si te quedas y mientras me haces compañía?" le preguntó Twilight, a lo que el búho respondió saltando dentro y posándose en el perchero de pie.

"¿Me acompañas también?" me preguntó Twilight.

"Solo para verlo de cerca" dije acercándome a la criatura voladora nocturna. Acerqué mi mano para intentar acariciarlo y no se resistió. Incluso las plumas se le erizaban cuando le rascaba el pecho. "Bueno, un nuevo amigo animal que me hice"

Más tarde

El sol me había despertado, al igual que cierto grito me despertó.

"¡Oh no! ¡Me quedé dormido!" dijo Spike mientras se levantaba a toda velocidad y salía del cuarto.

Me levanté con un bostezo. Parece que anoche me quedé más de la cuenta con Twilight anoche y no dormi en la hora usual. Después de cambiarme, me dirigí a la cocina, pero me encontré con Spike y su nuevo compañero de cuarto.

"Entonces te haces el dificil ¿Eh?" dijo Spike.

"Veo que conociste a Owlowiscious" dije mientras continuaba hasta la cocina.

"¿Ya lo conoces?" me preguntó Spike.

"Sip. Resulta que llegó a la noche la ventana y le dimos refugio. Parece que la familia se agranda" dije mientras sacaba la caja de leche y el chocolate. "Será mejor que se lleven bien. Es el otro asistente del lugar"

Spike lo miró por unos segundos. "Tengo mis ojos puestos en ti, amigo" dijo retirándose de la biblioteca de un portazo.

Me quedé mirando a la puerta por unos instantes. "No puedo creer que esté celoso" dije dirigiéndome a Owlowiscious. "Al menos demuestrale que eres amigable ¿Sí?"

"Who" dijo Owlowiscious.

"¿Crees que debería ir a hablar con él?"

"Who"

"¿Debería dejarlo y que aprenda por sí mismo?"

"Who"

"Bueno, de todas forma va a tener que pasar tarde o temprano"

Punto de vista Spike

Me metí de lleno en un libro por culpa de cierto individuo polisón. La guia de búhos se ponía cada vez más interesante con cada dato que me hacía mejor que ese búho, pero también me desanimaba con cada cosa a favor que tenía él. Para mi mala suerte, Owlowiscious tenía bastantes puntos a favor y eso me ponía en desventaja. Estaba leyendo cerca de la ventana, hasta que escuché a las chicas hablar sobre él.

"Guau, que tierno y emplumado" dijo Pinkie.

Miré hacia afuera para ver que todos estaban reunidos para ver al nuevo asistente de la casa. Twilight lo tenía parado en su lomo.

"Lo que me extraña es que sea uno muy obediente. Aunque debo recordar que aquí los animales no son como allá" dijo Star.

"Si a un animal le das refugio y cariño, se puede volver un gran amigo" dijo Fluttershy.

"Y eres la más indicada para decirlo" dijo Star riéndose.

"Pero… en verdad es hermoso"

"En verdad es muy hermoso" pensé sarcásticamente y luego me di cuenta de que lo dije en voz alta. "Digo… sí. en verdad es un… encanto" dije algo enojado.

"Owlowiscious, eres tan tierno y hermoso que he hecho este moño para ti" dijo Rarity dándole un moño parecido al que ella me hizo a mí.

Esto ya era mucho. Primero me quiere quitar el puesto y luego recibe un regalo de Rarity apenas lo conoció. Cerré la ventana y bajé las escaleras.

"No puedo creer que vayan a reemplazarme" dije a la nada. "Me aseguraré de que Twilight se dé cuenta de que YO soy el asistente y el único asistente número uno"

Al día siguiente

Estaba listo para mi horario de trabajo. Twilight debía seguir con algunas investigaciones y tareas para la princesa, y yo debía lucirme ayudándole en sus labores. Bajé las escaleras para ver que… Ahg… Owlowiscious estaba acompañando a Twilight encima de su lomo. Esa rata voladora estaba demasiado pegada a ella. Twilight se acercó a su pila de libros a buscar algo, pero parecía no encontrarlo.

Ella me vio que estaba cerca. "Spike ¿Podría alcanzarme el libro de Mitologías de-"

"¿Dos cabezas? En camino" dije para correr hasta la estantería de libros de historia en la estantería más alta. Subí las escaleras para llegar hasta arriba junto con algunos libros más para tener más altura. Tantié para agarrarlo, pero solo había un espacio vacío en su lugar. Miré más detenidamente para ver si estaba.

"Gracias" dijo Twilight.

"¿Qué? Pero si todavía no-? dije para voltearme y ver que Owlowiscious tenía un libro en las patas, el cual estaba buscando.

"No te preocupes Spike. Owlowiscious fue a buscar el libro antes"

Que esa ave fuera más rápida y me quitará hasta la más simple tarea, me daba más rencor.

"Ah sí. Necesito también el de Los mitos de las hadas" dijo Twilight.

Owlowiscious voló en mi dirección y buscó un libro en los que me hacían soporte. Tomó uno de ellos, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo junto con otros.

"Spike ¿Estas bien?" me preguntó Twilight acercándose a mí. "Ten cuidado, te puedes lastimar" me quitó algunos libros de encima mio. "Hazme el favor de acomodarlos de nuevo en su sitio" dijo apilando los libros caídos al lado mio.

"No hubiera pasado si esa cosa no estuviera aquí" dije en voz baja.

"¿Qué cosa Spike?" se dio vuelta para preguntarme.

"Nada nada" dije agitando las manos.

"Hmm, pensé que me habías dicho algo" dijo para continuar leyendo.

Mientras acomodaba los libros, podía sentir cómo mis dientes crujían entre sí de la rabia.

Casi durante el resto del día fue un fastidio. Owlowiscious seguía ayudando a Twilight como si fuera tan fácil mientras que yo no podía hacer mucho, ya que él se metía en mi camino. En un momento del día, Twilight estaba escribiendo algo importante y su pluma se había roto.

"Ay no" se quejó Twilight. "Esta era mi última pluma"

Como si el deber me hubiera llamado, me levanté rápidamente de la comodidad de mi asiento.

"En camino. Tu asistente número 1 al rescate"

"Gracias Spike"

Comencé a buscar alguna pluma de repuesto entre los cajones y estanterías pero no había encontrado nada.

"Parece que no tenemos más de repuesto" dije. "Ya se. Iré a comprar una" dije para salir de la biblioteca. Escuché que Twilight me había dicho algo, pero continué con mi labor de encontrar al menos una pluma. Tuve que pasar por un duro trabajo. La tienda no tenía ni una pluma a la venta, Pinkie no tenía ni una pluma; ni en su compartimiento de plumas en casos de emergencia, hasta tuve que perseguir algunas aves para tomar una pluma de ellas. Después de mucho esfuerzo peleando con una gallina del corral de Fluttershy, pude obtener una pluma de una de ellas. Pude regresar a la biblioteca con algunos raspones, pero al fin pude traerle una pluma.

"Spike… al rescate" dije mientras sostenía la pluma en mis garras y caía al suelo por el agotamiento.

"Spike, te quería decir que no te preocupes" dijo Twilight.

"¿Qué?¿Por qué?" dije levantando la cabeza del suelo.

"Owlowiscious me prestó una de sus plumas" dijo levantando la pluma con la que escribía, una pluma marrón.

Estaba a punto de perder la compostura. Ese Owlowiscious estaba acaparando mi puesto más de lo que debería. Estaba a punto de explotar del enojo, hasta que Star entró a la biblioteca. Entró cansado y algo sucio, por lo que se echó en una silla a descansar. Mirándolo por unos momentos, se me había ocurrido una idea. Si lo ayudaba a él, podía mostrarle a Twilight que sigo siendo útil aún.

"Hola bro ¿Terminaste con tu entrenamiento?" pregunté mientras me acercaba a Star.

"Ya terminé. Me siento demasiado cansado ahora" dijo mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la cara y las manos. "Estoy más cansado que de costumbre y además no me llevé agua"

"Te la traeré ahora mismo" dije para dar unos pasos hacia la cocina, pero…

"Uf, gracias Owlowiscious" dijo Star. "Justo a tiempo"

Me di vuelta para ver que Owlowiscious estaba sosteniendo una botella de agua en sus patas y se la daba. Había llegado a mi limite de paciencia. No solo ocupo mi puesto de asistente, sino que también era el asistente de Star.

"Perfecto. Creo que iré a terminar mis otras labores ¿O Owlowiscious ya las ha hecho" dije mientra avanzaba a las escaleras.

"No, aún quedan muchas cosas por hacer" dijo Twilight.

"Spike ¿Crees poder seguir así?" preguntó Star apuntando a mis obvios raspones "Pareces cansado. Mejor duerme por un rato"

"Creeme, no tengo tiempo para-" dije, pero sentía que mis parpados se cerraban cada vez más y mi cuerpo dejó de responder.

Lo siguiente que supe era que me había quedado dormido en las escaleras, al parecer estaba de verdad cansado. No supe cuánto tiempo estuve dormido, pero el ruido de un golpe me despertó. Estaba en mi cama y miré alrededor para ver de dónde vino el sonido. Era un libro tirado en el suelo frente mio y, para mi mala suerte, era el libro que accidentalmente quemé.

"Spike ¿Quieres explicar esto?" me dijo Twilight en un tono enojado.

Miré el libro y luego a Twilight. "Bueno…veras... ¿Alguna vez has visto a un dragón estornudar?"

"No, pero si he visto a un dragón mentirme y no fue nada agradable" me dijo Twilight con una cara seria y enojada. "Owlowiscious lo encontró en su lugar, cuando tu me dijiste que no estaba"

"Perdón Twilight, no quería decepcionarte" dije desesperadamente tratando de que no me regañara.

"Estoy muy decepcionada de ti Spike. Nunca te he enseñado a mentir, espero que aprendas" dijo dándose la vuelta y yéndose por la puerta.

Después de que se fuera, escuché que Owlowiscious ululó a un lado mio. Estaba en una percha para pajaro que Twilight había hecho para él. Me acerqué a él, enojado.

"Eso fue muy sucio de tu parte" le dije. "Ya veré lo que hago para ti"

"Who" dijo él.

"Que ya veré que-" me detuve por un momento y decidí no seguir su juego.

Tenía que pensar en una forma de culparlo por algo, ya que ahora me culpan a mi de hacer algo mal por ser un entrometido. Por accidente, me tropecé con el libro que antes estaba leyendo sobre los búhos, y fue ahí donde se me ocurrió un plan para incriminarlo. Tardé algunas horas, pero utilicé un poco del equipo de costura de emergencia para hacer la réplica de un ratón. Tuve que desarmarlo un poco para que pareciera un ratón herido y también utilicé un poco de ketchup para simular la sangre. Tomé unas de las almohadas y la empecé a destrozar un poco arrojando los trozos al suelo y haciendo un camino hasta la puerta de la biblioteca. Una vez terminé, arrojé la almohada a un lado y quedé satisfecho con mi trabajo. Al darme la vuelta, vi que estaban Star y Twilight, que llevaba a Owlowiscious en su lomo y ella me miraba algo enojada, mientras que Star me miraba con decepción.

"Ehhhhhhh...Ehhh. Oh mira que tragedia" intenté fingir. "Owlowiscious de seguro trajo ese ratón y lo despedazó. Merece un castigo por tal acto atroz… ¿No?"

"No se que es lo que más me molesta. Que intentarán culpar a Owlowiscious por algo que no hizo o que creyeras que tu absurdo plan iba a funcionar" dijo algo enojada.

"Es...es que…" traté de decir algo, pero no podía salir nada de mi boca.

"Esto ya es el colmo. Dejaste que la envidia te tomara e hiciste todo esto. Esta vez si me decepcionaste" me dijo ella. "No eres el Spike que quiero" dijo para salir por la puerta.

Star me miró con una cara algo triste y se fue junto a ella.

Una vez se fueron, las lágrimas se apoderaron de mi cara.

Punto de vista Star

"¿No crees que fuiste algo dura con él?" le dije a Twilight mientras iba al lado suyo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" me preguntó.

"Quiero decir que fuiste algo dura con él. Debe de haber sido como una herida profunda al corazón que se lo dijeras así. Cuando volvamos deberías disculparte"

"¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Él debe disculparse por lo que hizo"

"Porque eres como su familia"

"*Suspiro* Veré si aprendió la lección y ahí sí le daré una disculpa"

"No recomiendo hacerlo" murmuré.

Más tarde

La noche ya estaba cayendo y ya habíamos terminado de hacer las compras. Owlowiscious llevaba una de las bolsas, mientras que Twilight llevaba varias cosas en sus alforjas y yo llevaba tres en cada brazo.

"¿Necesitamos tanto?" pregunté mientras acomodaba las bolsas en mis brazos.

"Ahora que somos uno más en casa debemos tener bastante por las dudas" dijo Twilight.

"Who" dijo Owlowiscious.

"Me parece que Spike puede estar hambriento en este momento. Nos tardamos más de lo habitual" dije entrando a la biblioteca. "¿Lo llamo yo o vas tu?"

"Creo que debo ir yo" dijo Twilight dejando las alforjas y subiendo a la habitación.

Dejé las cosas en la cocina junto con la ayuda de Owlowiscious. Una vez terminamos, salimos para encontrarnos con una Twilight algo desesperada.

"Chicos ¿Han visto a Spike por aquí abajo?" dijo Twilight con algo de pánico.

"Nada" dije.

"Who" dijo Owlowiscious.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Spike no está ni en la habitación, ni en el baño, ni en la azotea ¡Y sus cosas no están!" dijo con preocupación.

"Hay que continuar buscando" dije para empezar a buscar por toda la biblioteca.

Buscamos en cada rincón del lugar, pero no había rastro alguno de Spike.

"Puedo pensar en lo peor, pero no creo que sea posible" dijo Twilight.

"Yo también. Pero tomando en cuenta lo que le dijiste antes y que sus cosas no están, creo que se a donde fue"

"¿No creerás que…" dijo con algo de temor.

"Esta pasando por las cinco etapas, así que es comprensible que se fuera"

"Oh no ¿Cómo lo encontraremos ahora?" dijo algo desesperada. "No conozco ningún hechizo de rastreo o al menos no lo aprendí. No podemos dejar que-"

"Who" dijo Owlowiscious.

Mientras Twilight seguía divagando con lo qué hacer, le preste atención a Owlowiscious, quien estaba mirando algo en el suelo.

"Jejeje. Twilight, creo que tenemos una pista"

Punto de vista Spike

No podía creer lo que había hecho una vez que me adentre profundamente al bosque Everfree. No se si fue tonto de mi parte, pero Twilight ya no me quería en casa, por lo que tomé la decisión de irme de ahí. No sabía si podía aguantar mucho más caminando, hacía frío y estaba hambriento.

"Twilight ya tiene un nuevo y mejor asistente ¿Esto podría empeorar?"

Como si alguien me escuchara, la lluvia comenzó a caer, dandome poco tiempo para refugiarme. Buscando por los alrededores, pude encontrar una cueva en una pequeña montaña. Me acerqué con cuidado para ver si había alguna criatura del bosque, pero no había nada más que oscuridad. Tenía que refugiarme pronto, así que me adentre a la cueva. Cada vez que entraba se ponía cada vez más oscuro, hasta que un rayo iluminó el fondo de la cueva mostrando un brillo en la misma. Acercándome más, pude ver que el brillo era nada más ni nada menos que una gran montaña de joyas. Mis ojos no podían creerlo; una cueva llena de rubíes, diamantes, zafiros, esmeraldas, de todas las clases. La baba caía de mi boca mientras corría hacia ese gran tesoro y empezaba a comer con completa alegría. Un rato después ya me sentía satisfecho con el banquete. Estaba feliz otra vez.

"Si hubiera sabido que había una cueva así en este lugar, podía haber venido con todos mis amigos y… Twilight" dije esto ultimo con algo de tristeza.

Luego noté que estaba comenzando a sudar un poco, sentía que el lugar estaba siendo un poco más caluroso. Mientras respiraba pesadamente por todo el vapor, buscaba el por qué de toda esa temperatura. Al escuchar un rugido de detrás mío, mi cuerpo se puso rígido y la sangre se me heló.

(Música: Diavolo/King Crimson Battle Theme) www. youtube watch?v=euin_pOefm4

Giré la cabeza para encontrarme cara a cara contra un gigantesco dragón verde con espinas amarillas. No podía moverme, mi cuerpo temblaba mientras miraba al dragón a los ojos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cueva? ¡¿Y por qué te comes mis gemas?!" su voz era grave y rígida, sonaba intimidante.

"Ehhh, ho-holla hermano. Digo… n-no-noo sabía que era tu cueva, ni que-que-queee tampoco eran tus gemas" dije mientras rápidamente me levantaba del lugar aún temblando. "Aún así todo bien… ¿No?"

El dragón acercó más su cara hacia mí gruñendo.

"Wow wow, tranquilo ¿Podemos ser como hermanos?" traté de persuadirlo "Digo, los dos somos dragones. Los dos contra el mundo…"

Él resopló haciendo que me tropezara en el montón de gemas.

(Música: Golden Wind OST Attack) www. youtube watch?v=PG6sgF0owzo

Me levanté y traté de armarme de valor. "No me das miedo. Yo también soy un dragón" lancé una llamarada de fuego para intimidarlo, pero estaba algo asustado, por lo que no tuvo tanta potencia. El dragón sacó sus afiladas garras y su cola se tornó más puntiaguda. Inhaló y luego sopló una llamarada de fuego que por suerte pude esquivar a tiempo agachándome. Se acercó todavía más a mi, dándome la señal para que empiece a correr. Antes de que lanzara otra más, me metí por debajo de sus patas y comencé a correr lejos. Me oculté detrás de una roca para protegerme. La roca se había roto de un coletazo suyo con sus grandes espinas. Corrí otra vez hacia una dirección para escapar, pero terminé acorralado contra la pared. El dragón acercó su cara con la boca abierta listo para comerme y yo casi cerré los ojos del miedo. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, fue interrumpido por el golpe de un ave, nada más y nada menos que Owlowiscious. Vi que volaba alrededor de su cabeza esquivando ágilmente por el aire los zarpazos que hacía el dragón en vano para darle. En eso, aparece Star corriendo en mi dirección.

"¿Star?" quedé impresionado. ¿Cómo-"

"No hay tiempo ¡Vámonos!" dijo tomándome debajo de su brazo y llevándome hacia la salida.

Allí nos estaba esperando Twilight. "¡Star! ¡Vamos!"

"Ten ¡Corre!" dijo Star colocándome en el lomo de Twilight para después salir corriendo lejos de la cueva.

Owlowiscious salió también y volaba junto a nosotros. El dragón también salió de su cueva y comenzó a perseguirnos.

"¡Más rápido Twilight!" dije apresurándola.

"No veo con claridad" dijo Twilight.

En eso, Owlowiscious se puso delante nuestro y nos guió a través de la oscuridad del bosque.

"Ustedes corran. Yo me encargo del dragón" dijo Star yendo en otra dirección.

"¡Espera! ¡¿Qué haces?!" traté de detenerlo.

Punto de vista Star

Reducí la velocidad hasta que el dragón me tuvo a la vista. Al ver que se centró en mí, aumente la velocidad otra vez y me preparé para cruzar la trampa. Me deslicé entre varias de lianas que estaban entre los árboles y continué corriendo. El dragón también cruzó por ellas, pero terminó por enredarse las patas en las mismas, haciendo que caiga al suelo y provocando un temblor en todo el bosque. Rugió mientras intentaba salir de la trampa, pero le fue en vano. Al ver que el plan dio resultado, volví a retomar dirección hacia las afueras del Everfree.

(Fuera música)

Una vez ya estaba fuera, pude ver que los tres lograron salir con éxito del bosque. Me detuve al lado de ellos, sentandome en el suelo y respirando pesadamente.

"*Jadeo* Creo que me acostumbraré a entrar ahí" dije señalando el bosque

"Star ¿Cómo fue que te libraste de ese monstruo?" me preguntó Spike.

"Con una pequeña trampa que Twilight y yo preparamos antes de ir en tu rescate" dije chocando mi puño con el casco de Twilight mientras los dos recuperamos el aliento.

"Spike ¿Por qué huiste?" le preguntó Twilight a Spike. "Estaba muy preocupada por tí"

"Yo… Creí que ya no me querías y que estarías mejor si yo no estuviera" dijo Spike con tristeza en su voz.

"Se que te dije que estaba decepcionada, pero eso no significa que ya no te quisiera" le dijo Twilight. "Eres mi asistente número uno y nada va a cambiar eso"

"Twilight" dijo Spike esperanzado.

"Eres un bebé dragón y necesitas descansar. No puedo dejar que te esfuerces tanto, por eso tengo la ayuda de Owlowiscious. Nunca ni nadie te podrá reemplazar, eres como mi hermanito y siempre te querré. Aunque seas un dragón necio y celoso" dijo esto último acariciando la cabeza de Spike.

Spike la abrazó con fuerza y Twilight le devolvió el abrazo.

"Ahora…" continuó Twilight. "¿No deberías decirle algo a Owlowiscious?" dijo apuntando a la rama del árbol donde Owlowiscious descansaba.

Spike lo miró y se acercó a él. "Lo lamento amigo" se disculpó. "Perdón por creer que me quitarías el puesto ¿Amigos?"

"Who" dijo Owlowiscious.

"Tu y yo. Amigos" repitió Spike.

"Who"

Spike suspiró en derrota. "Creo que va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé"

Twilight soltó una risa.

"Por cierto ¿Cómo fue que supieron dónde estaba?" preguntó Spike.

"Bueno…" dije. "Él fue el responsable" dije apuntando a Owlowiscious. "Siguió las huellas de salsa que dejaste durante el camino"

Spike se miró las patas y confirmó de que el ketchup seguía en ellas.

"Oh sí, claro" dijo Spike para luego dar un bostezo.

"Deberíamos volver. Hace frío aquí fuera" dije tomando a Spike y acunándolo entre mis brazos.

"Oye ¿Qué-" dijo para quedarse dormido al instante.

Twilight negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa. "Vamos. Hay mucho que hacer mañana"

Nos fuimos en dirección a la biblioteca, con un dragón roncando en brazos y el sonido de un dragón enojado de fondo, bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

"Nunca olvides que tu familia te ama" le susurré a Spike. "Ten por seguro… que siempre estará allí para ti"

Fin del capítulo 17

Nota del autor:

Gracias por ser pacientes y perdonen el retraso, ustedes saben en la situación que me encuentro. Mi trabajo se aligeró un poco por lo que tendré tiempo libre para escribir el próximo capítulo. Tuve que escribirlo por partes ya que no tenía mucho tiempo, causando que tuviera que borrar algunas partes y volver a escribir para que quede lo mejor posible, haciendo que tomará bastante tiempo. Siento que fue una eternidad desde que subí capítulo, ahora me siento satisfecho. La buena noticia es que el siguiente será sobre la gala y la mala es que tal vez me tarde lo mismo en sacarlo, ya que será largo para vuestro deleite. Si la marea va tranquila y lo vientos van a mi favor, podré sacarlo antes. No olviden que si les gustó, comenten que les pareció; me ayuda mucho para poder seguir. O sigan leyendo esta historia hasta el final y márquenla como favorito, podré saber cuánta gente sigue el fic. Nos vemos mis envidiosos y astrónomos lectores. Hasta la próxima.


	18. Capitulo 18

Capítulo 18: Canterlot ¡Allá vamos!

(Mùsica de apertura: Theme of infinite) www. youtube watch?v=XKjOJuPjiu4

Punto de vista Star

"Rarity, creo que ya es suficiente" dije mientras trataba de aguantar.

"Solo un poco más. Quédate quieto, ya casi termino" dijo mientras exploraba cada parte de mi cuerpo.

"Levamos así media hora. Me estoy cansando" dije quejándome.

"Solo. Un. Poco. Más" dijo mientras estiraba el metro.

Me encontraba en la boutique de Rarity para una revisión y unos últimos… "retoques" para mi traje. Me mantuve lo más quieto posible por varios minutos para que Rarity pudiera revisarlo con detalle mientras lo llevaba puesto por si algo estaba mal con él. El traje en cuestión, era del tipo negro con una camisa blanca y corbata negra, el traje que me había dado antes. Por alguna razón, quería asegurarse de que fuera lo más perfecto posible, por lo que al mediodía antes de la gala me llamó por un asunto urgente.

"Rarity, yo creo que está perfecto. Luce tal cual a como te dije que lucen los trajes elegantes de la tierra" dije.

"Ya lo sé querido. Solo debo comprobar que no se arruine mientras lo usas" dijo mientras deslizaba su mirada por uno de mis brazos, revisando con cuidado la costura. "Debe estar más que perfecto para la gala. No queremos que la princesa Celestia y los demás ponys en Canterlot crean que no eres alguien sofisticado que representa a su mundo" dijo mientras seguía revisandome.

"Pero es que no soy del tipo sofisticado. Solo sé mantener las apariencias y ser respetuoso"

"La imagen es un factor importante, corazón" dijo mientras retraía el metro y guardaba el resto del equipo. "Te presentarás ante la realeza, ante los ponys más sofisticados de Canterlot y ante… él" dijo esto último con un suspiro soñador. "Quiero que todos sepan que yo hice estos vestidos, y que también logre hacer uno para una especie diferente. Podré ser reconocida por toda Equestria"

"Sí sí, bien por tí" dije con media sonrisa mientras me bajaba de la plataforma. "Pero ¿No crees que no todo puede salir como planeas?" dije estirando los brazos acalambrados.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó ella dudosa.

"Si hay algo que aprendí; es que cuando planeas una cosa, siempre sale otra diferente" dije mientras me ajustaba y acomodaba la ropa. "¿En serio piensas desposar al príncipe ese?"

"Príncipe Blueblood Star, príncipe Blueblood" me corrigió.

"¿Y esperas a que sea tan amable y perfecto como tu dices?"

"Pero por supuesto que lo es" dijo ella algo ofendida. "Es de la familia de la princesa, es de esperarse de que sea un pony perfecto, el sueño de una yegua ¡Mi sueño!" dijo chillando de la alegría.

"... Como digas" dije llendo para el vestidor para sacarme el traje. Al salir, llevaba en mis manos la caja con el conjunto bien guardado.

"Espero que tengas los modales necesarios para tratar con los ponys" dijo ella.

"Tengo lo necesario y mucho más" dije presumiendo mi actitud y saliendo de la Boutique junto con ella.

Fuera, nos encontramos con parte del grupo. Spike estaba descansando a un lado de Twilight con una pequeña silla de jardín, Twilight estaba estudiando un hechizo de su libro y Pinkie… bueno… Estaba tan entusiasmada con que la gala ya estaba al llegar, que se puso a rebotar en su trampolín con gran felicidad y entusiasmo.

"No puedo creer que la gala sea esta noche ¡No puedo esperar mucho más!" gritaba Pinkie mientras seguía saltando.

"¡Pinkie Pie! Detente" dijo Rarity. "No podré comprobar tu vestido si estas toda sudorosa y desalineada"

Pinkie puso una cara de poker y se detuvo en medio del aire, bajando lentamente hasta el suelo.

Twilight dejó de mirar su libro para ver la hazaña de Pinkie. "¿Cómo es que…?"

"Twilight, recuerda que Pinkie y la lógica se divorciaron hace mucho tiempo" dije mientras me sentaba al lado de Twilight.

Ella me miró escéptica y luego volvió a concentrarse en su libro.

"¿Qué esta haciendo?" preguntó Pinkie.

"Esta estudiando un hechizo que tenía preparado para la gala" dijo Spike levantándose de su silla.

"Me pregunto dónde estarán las demás" dijo Rarity. "Ya es tarde y debo comprobar que los vestidos no tengan ninguna falla"

"Detén tus carruajes, caramelo" dijo Applejack. "Ya llegamos todas"

Ahora todos estábamos juntos para prepararnos para ir a la gala.

"Yo solo quiero llegar ahí y hacer que los Wonderbolts me admitan" dijo Rainbow mientras aterrizaba. "Es la oportunidad de mi vida y no voy a desperdiciarla"

"¿Y cuál es tu plan de acción?" pregunté.

"... ¿Qué cosa?" preguntó ella.

"Dice que qué tienes planeado hacer para que te acepten" tradujo Applejack.

"No lo se. Si tengo la oportunidad de mostrarle mis trucos, tendré la victoria asegurada" dijo sonriendo orgullosa.

"¿No sería mejor que hablaras con ellos e intentaras convencerlos para que te hagan una de los suyos?" pregunté.

"No es mi estilo, pero intentaré" dijo ella algo disgustada por el consejo.

"Entonces todos ya tienen sus planes para cuando lleguen" recalqué.

"Ya tengo listo mi equipo para el puesto de comida" dijo Applejack mostrando su equipo portátil. Consistía de un puesto pequeño comprimido en una caja para que cuando se desplegara estuviera listo. "Las ventas serán un éxito"

"Espero que les guste" dije.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso compañero?" me preguntó ella mirándome fijamente.

"Nada nada. Es que… esperemos que tengas muchas ventas" dije tratando de arreglar lo que dije.

"Claro que lo será. Te lo aseguro" dijo ella convencida.

"Y yo no puedo esperar para ver a todos los animales del jardín real" dijo Fluttershy en su típico tono calmado.

"Asegurate de no darles comida con calorías" dije con una sonrisa.

"Oh no, los cuidaré bien"

"Perfecto, estoy lista" dijo Twilight cerrando su libro con una mirada decidida.

"¿Qué tienes pensado hacer ahora?" le preguntó Applejack.

"Ya lo verán ¿Spike?" En ese momento, Spike sacó una manzana y la puso en el suelo frente a Twilight. "Bien chicas, apártense" dijo para cargar su cuerno. Concentró su magia en la manzana y esta empezó a moverse y a temblar. En unos segundos, la manzana hizo metamorfosis para convertirse en un gran carruaje en forma de la misma.

Las chicas miraron y jadearon asombradas por el hechizo. Hubo varios "Wow"s por parte de ellas.

"Hey, bien hecho" dijo Rainbow.

"Gracias, pero no es todo lo que tenía planeado" dijo Twilight. "Fluttershy ¿Los tienes?"

"Claro, aquí" dijo Fluttershy mientras movía su melena para que de ella salieran cuatro ratoncitos. "¿No les pasará nada malo?"

"Confía en mí" dijo Twilight para cargar otra vez magia y concentrarla en los ratones. Los mismos terminaron por convertirse en grandes caballos blancos con crines rubias. Las chicas no podían responder ante esto, solo estaban sorprendidas confusamente.

"¿No es lindo?" dijo Twilight con orgullo. "No hay de qué preocuparse, volverán a transformarse en ratones cuando la gala termine"

En ese momento; Opalescence, la gata de Rarity saltó desde los arbustos para atacar a los ratones ahora transformados. Ellos salieron corriendo por todas partes hasta desperdigarse lejos de nosotros.

"¡No, esperen! No se vayan" dijo Twilight tratando de detenerlos en vano.

"Bueno, ahí van los motores" dije.

"¿Cómo iremos a la gala ahora?" dijo Twilight algo devastada para después ponerse a pensar.

"Podría ir a traer algunos amigos de otro tipo para que Opal no vuelva a atacarlos" dijo Fluttershy.

"El hechizo solo puedo hacerlo funcionar en ratones, no funcionara con otro" dijo Twilight.

"Podría tirar del coche, pero según yo sé, Canterlot esta a una hora de aquí en carruaje" dije. "Además Rarity no querrá que arruine su trabajo ¿No es verdad Rarity?" dije para mirar en su dirección, pero no estaba.

"Ejem" dijo Rarity detrás nuestro. "No por algo somos yeguas de encanto" dijo ella para señalar a los nuevos tiradores del carruaje. Dos ponys machos ya estaban listos para tirar del carruaje con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "Con una sonrisa y un por favor de una dama, se arregla todo"

"Es algo irónico, pero funcionará" dije entre algunas risas.

Algunas horas después

Spike y yo charlamos un poco de nuestros planes para la gala, mientras que las chicas se preparaban y aseaban para dentro de algunos minutos.

"Podríamos estar todos juntos" me dijo Spike. "Visitaremos nuestros lugares favoritos por Canterlot, mis tiendas favoritas, el centro de la ciudad… Por cierto ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer tú?"

"¿Hm? Bueno… como Celestia quiere que sea embajador, de seguro querrá que todos me conozcan y hable un poco sobre mi mundo" dije mientras tenía mis manos descansando en la nuca. "Pero para eso está la investigación de Twilight. no me gustaría tener que dar un discurso largo si no te quieren escuchar"

"Pero a la princesa le gustaría escuchar sobre tí, y más con todo lo que has estado haciendo mientras estuviste aquí"

"Sinceramente no me gustan las fiestas elegantes, prefiero ir a las que todos son amigos y la pueden pasar bien"

"¿Aún no has visto la gala y ya dices que no va a ser buena?" me preguntó. "¿Por qué no crees que será buena?"

"Me baso en varios factores, si sabes a lo que me refiero"

"¿Y cuales serían?" me preguntó dudoso.

"Como estuve leyendo y aprendiendo mucha cultura, podría pensar varias cosas de los ponys de Canterlot. Primero te haré una pregunta. Todos allá ¿Son de la clase alta?"

"Técnicamente sí"

"Bien. Segunda cosa. Las costumbres de diferencias de clases aquí son bastante típicas y estereotipadas para que los de clase alta sean algo racistas con respecto al tema. Me baso un poco en comparación a la cultura medieval"

"... Bieeeen?" dijo Spike tratando de entender.

"Ahora pondremos de ejemplo a Pinkie ¿Ella dice que quiere la mejor fiesta del mundo y cree que la gala será así?"

"Es lo que está esperando" afirmó.

"Ahora, considerando de que la gente de clase alta no tiene fiestas alocadas y solo se reúnen para hablar de negocios, desgracias familiares, cosas importantes, etcétera etcétera… Pienso que será una fiesta aburrida" dije algo desganado.

"No pude entender ni la mitad de tu explicación, pero no sabremos si es aburrida o no hasta que estemos allí" dijo tratando de sonar positivo.

"Al menos espero que no me critiquen por lo que soy o me insulten, porque si no… Bueno, tendré que darles una lección" dije con una voz en blanco.

"No se si les guste que los golpees" dijo preocupado.

"No Spike, no ese tipo de lección. Recuerda que soy un ser civilizado" dije. "Cambiando de tema, deberíamos ir a ver cómo les van" dije señalando con el pulgar la habitación donde estaban las chicas. Fuimos hasta la puerta donde escuchamos que todas hablaban entre sí.

"¿Hola? ¿Podemos pasar?" dije tocando la puerta.

"Claro" dijo Rainbow desde el otro lado.

"Claro que no Rainbow" dijo Rarity que sonaba que detuvo la puerta. "Estamos vistiéndonos"

"Discúlpame Rarity, pero normalmente no llevamos ropa" dijo Applejack desde el otro lado.

Rarity resopló en derrota y abrió la puerta. "Lo sentimos chicos, pero es que algunas sí tenemos estándares" dijo dejándonos pasar.

Dentro estaban todas. Twilight y Pinkie estaban en las secadoras de pelo grandes, Fluttershy y Rainbow estaban sentadas con toallas en sus cabezas, Rarity se estaba aplicando algunos cosméticos y Applejack se estaba secando después de la ducha.

"Aún no puedo creer que estaremos en Canterlot todos juntos" dijo Spike.

"Y además cuando no querías ir a la gala en un principio" agregue petulante.

"Y no iré, ya lo dije antes" dijo Spike algo ofendido. "La mejor parte es que todos vamos a convivir toda la noche en nuestro pueblo natal"

"No se si podremos hacerlo Spike" dijo Rarity. "Veremos si podemos"

"Todas estaremos muy ocupadas" dijo Applejack.

"Divirtiendonos claro" dijo Pinkie ahora con la melena lisa, para que en un segundo se cambiara a su clásico rizado.

"En algún momento todos estaremos juntos" dijo Twilight quien estaba siendo auxiliada por Rarity empolvandole las mejillas. "Pero primero haremos lo que cada una quiera"

"Hablando de la gala…" dije mirando el reloj de pared. "Falta casi una hora antes de partir"

"¡¿Una hora?!" gritó Rarity en pánico. "No puede ser no puede ser no puede ser ¡Todavía no estamos preparadas! Chicos, será mejor que salgan" dijo ella empujandonos fuera de la habitación y cerrando la puerta. "Chicas, hay que apresurarnos" se escuchó desde el otro lado. "Y ustedes…" dijo abriendo la puerta otra vez. "Deben ir a vestirse y a prepararse ¡Ahora!" dijo cerrando la puerta rápidamente.

Spike y yo nos miramos por unos segundos y luego a la puerta, para después irnos abajo a ponernos los trajes.

Algunos minutos después

Los dos ya estábamos preparados. Nos estábamos ajustando un poco la ropa mientras esperábamos a las demás. Spike llevaba el conjunto de camisa blanca, moño rojo y chaqueta negra abierta.

"¿Estaré presentable?" preguntaba Spike. "¿No huelo mal?¿Me habré puesto mucha loción?¿Mis dientes están limpios? ¡¿Tengo mis escamas en su lugar?!" dijo cada vez más desesperado con cada pregunta.

"Hey hey hey, relaja la raja, compañero" dije agachandome a su nivel para acomodar su moño. "Si lo dices para cuando Rarity salga, estás más que elegante bro. Además ella hizo lo que llevamos puesto, así que le encantará"

"Espero que sí" dijo algo calmado esta vez.

"Disculpen la espera chicos" dijo Rarity desde la escalera.

Nos giramos para ver a las chicas bajar con sus vestidos. Llevaban puestos los conjuntos que Rarity hizo para el desfile de modas.

"Guau chicas, se ven geniales" dijo Spike asombrado. Muy listo pequeño, muy listo.

"Gracias Spike, muy lindo de tu parte" dijo Rarity posando para él.

"Star" me llamó Twilight "¿Cómo… crees que me veo?"

Decidí hacer un poco el tonto. Me puse sobre una rodilla. "Como la estrella más bonita y resplandeciente en la infinidad del insólito espacio" dije con una mano en el pecho y con la otra en el aire.

Twilight miró hacia el suelo y hacia otro lado "Uhm… gracias"

"Has sonado demasiado cursi ahí, bro" dijo Spike tratando de aguantar la risa.

"No se me ocurrió otro cumplido mejor ¿Tan malo fue?" le dije.

"Ejem. Bien, ya que estamos todos listos…" dijo Rarity interrumpiendo. "¡A la gala!" dijo para salir trotando directa al carruaje.

Punto de vista tercera persona

Faltaba poco para que la gala de comienzo y una princesa parecía bastante ansiosa por que comenzara. En el castillo de Canterlot, la princesa Celestia también se estaba preparando para aparecer en escena. Preparando sus accesorios reales y peinandose un poco, tarareaba hasta que terminó de asearse. Salió de sus aposentos reales para encontrar a Blueblood hablando con algunos sirvientes del castillo.

"No le pongan tanto alcohol al ponche de la mesa principal" demandaba el príncipe. "Que los guardias vigilen si algun pony se cuela en la fiesta. ¡Ah! También asegúrense de que ningún mono se me acerque" dijo haciendo énfasis en la obvia palabra. "¡Vamos! ¡A trabajar!" demandó chocando sus cascos.

Los sirvientes hicieron una reverencia y se fueron a sus puestos algo disgustados por la actitud de Blueblood.

"Deberías ser más amables con los que trabajan aquí" dijo Celestia detrás de él. "Ya te lo he dicho varias veces"

"Pero Celestia, ellos trabajan para mí, para la familia real, y es su deber obedecerme hasta el más mínimo pedido" dijo Blueblood con su forma elegante de hablar.

Celestia suspiró. "Blueblood, algún día puede que tu ocupes el rol como gobernante. Debes ser amable con tus súbditos"

"Tía, los estas dejando ser muy libres" dijo Blueblood con algo de disgusto. "Cuando menos te lo esperes, se aprovecharán de tí. Debes imponer más respeto"

"Yo sé lo que hago" dijo Celestia manteniendo la calma.

"Por cierto tía… ¿En verdad piensas invitar a ese… Ugh… mono a la gala como invitado de honor?"

"El invitado de honor es un humano y está acompañado por los elementos de la armonía. Es un ser como nosotros, así que deberías tener más respeto con él" dijo ella imponiéndose frente a él. "Les diré a los sirvientes y guardias que no se preocupen por Star, representará como embajador y no quiero dejar una mala imagen para la tierra"

"Pero… tiaaaa" se quejó Blueblood.

"Si no mejoras tu actitud, puede que busque un nuevo candidato para el trono" dijo Celestia pasando por su lado.

Blueblood pareció impactado por unos segundos, pero se recompuso. "¡Ja! ¿Y a quién se lo podrías dar? ¿A un simple plebeyo?" dijo él.

"Al menos ellos saben mantener su buena educación" dijo Celestia siguiendo su camino hacia la sala principal. "Si no puedes mejorar, ya sabes lo que pasará. Espero que aprendas esos valores" dijo ella cerrando las grandes puertas detrás suyo.

Blueblood bufó y tomó una copa que llevaba las sirvientas de paso hacia la sala principal para la gala. "No sé qué le puede ver a ese mono alienígena" dijo tomando un trago grande de la copa. "Los ponys de clase baja no tienen el derecho de ser de la realeza, ni siquiera los que no tengan sangre real. Y ese… humano, tía... los que dices ahora no es lo mismo que dicen tus historias" dijo caminando hacia el fondo del pasillo.

Punto de vista Star

Habíamos llegado a la entrada justo en los límites del castillo. Como no había tanto espacio dentro del carruaje para todos y era algo pequeño, me ofrecí ir atrás en el espacio del equipaje. Debo admitir que tenía bastante espacio hasta para acostarme a descansar mientras trataba de escuchar la conversación de las seis. Al llegar me bajé y fui a la puerta del carruaje junto a Spike para abrirla a las chicas. Todas bajaron mirando asombradas el castillo.

"Al fin estamos aquí" dijo Twilight emocionada. "Es todo como lo imaginé, esta noche sí será inolvidable"

Varios fuegos artificiales salieron de detrás del castillo y de otras partes para dar comienzo a la gala. Muchos ponys se dirigían hacia las puertas del castillo donde estaban dando sus invitaciones para pasar.

"Bien, esta noche será más que inolvidable" dijo Spike. "Todos pasaremos la gala… ¿Juntos?" dijo para darse cuenta de que las chicas ya se habían dispersado corriendo hasta la puerta de entrada.

"Tarde. Van a cumplir sus sueños" dije con las manos en los bolsillos.

"Cierto" dijo algo triste. "Adelante, puedes ir con ellas si quieres" dijo dándose la vuelta yendo en dirección contraria al castillo.

Me había quedado algunos segundos mirando al castillo y a Spike. Al final decidí caminar junto a él.

"¿Sabes? Creo que pueden esperar más ahí dentro" dije.

Spike me miró con duda en sus ojos. "¿Quieres decir que…?"

"Me gustaría un tour por Canterlot" dije poniéndome frente suyo y poniendo una mano en señal de que avanzara. "Te sigo"

Spike se puso contento por unos segundos y luego cambió su cara por una decidida. "Bien. Te mostraré mis lugares favoritos. Creeme, Canterlot es un lugar muy lindo"

"Ya pude ver un poco desde la parte de atrás" dije mientras lo seguía.

"Y eso es solo el principio, bro. Aún no has visto nada" dijo mientras caminaba con orgullo.

Lo seguí con media sonrisa, feliz porque no estuviera deprimido estando solo. Miré el boleto dorado VIP que saqué del bolsillo y luego lo guardé. "Imagino que la gala puede esperar"

Punto de vista tercera persona

Dentro del castillo, muchos ponys con trajes y vestidos se reunían en cada una de las salas. De todos ellos distinguía una pony completamente emocionada que corría a través de la sala para ir con la princesa. Twilight subía las escaleras para encontrarse con su maestra.

"¡Princesa!" dijo Twilight.

"Twilight. Mi alumna estrella, me alegra mucho verte" dijo Celestia.

"Me da mucho gusto estar aquí. Tengo tanto de que hablar con usted princesa" dijo Twilight emocionada.

"Me encantaría hablar contigo Twilight. Ven y podremos estar juntas toda la gala"

Twilight se colocó a un lado de Celestia con una gran sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro. "No esperaba más" decía feliz.

"He visto todos tus reportes y me alegra saber que hayas estado haciendo un gran progreso" dijo Celestia en su tono maternal. "Por cierto ¿Y Star?"

"Estaba junto a nosotras" dijo Twilight para ver alrededor y darse cuenta de que no había rastro alguno de Star o Spike. "Esos dos" dijo algo enojada. "Lo siento princesa. Iré a buscarlos ahora"

"No te preocupes Twilight. Estoy segura de que ya vendrá" dijo Celestia tratando de calmar la desesperación de su alumna. "También quisiera hablar con él en algún momento"

"¿Qué?¿Qué hizo mal?¿Escribí algo sobre él que no debía en los reportes?" dijo Twilight otra vez en pánico.

"Calma Twilight" dijo Celestia entre risitas. "No hay nada de malo, solo quería discutir algo importante con él. Nada más"

"Esta bien. Esta bien" dijo Twilight dando varias respiraciones.

En la misma sala, otra unicornio lucía su belleza mientras escaneaba la sala meticulosamente el lugar, buscando algo en especifico. Rarity se detuvo una vez divisó lo que buscaba. El príncipe Blueblood se dirigía fuera del castillo, al jardín real mientras caminaba elegantemente. Rarity inhaló sorprendida al ver a su príncipe azul y desesperadamente fue tras él.

"Deprisa Rarity, no lo pierdas de vista" dijo corriendo para después trotar calmada "No. Pero no tan rápido ¡Se me escapa!" decía mientras intercalaba entre ir despacio y rápido. "Ay no, pero debo mantener la calma ¡Pero cada vez se aleja más de mí!" dijo para trotar hasta afuera y buscar a el príncipe entre la multitud.

En eso, Rarity pudo divisar otra vez a Blueblood. Desde sus ojos parecía emitir un brillo que indicaba la hermosura en su estado puro.

"Es… mejor de lo que imaginé" dijo ella para ir a buscarlo.

En el mismo lugar, una pegaso buscaba con decisión otra cosa más que sementales guapos y elegantes. Un pequeño pájaro volaba entre los ponys hasta dirigirse al fondo de los jardines. Fluttershy emergió desde los arbustos y vio volar al pájaro hasta el fondo del jardín.

"Que lindo. Un carmelo" dijo ella para seguir a la pequeña ave. Una melodía en silbido se escuchaba por algún lado del jardín, llegando hasta los oídos de Fluttershy.

"Creo que me está llamando" dijo Emocionada para después imitar la melodía con un canto. El mismo sonido se repitió y ella lo siguió hasta el fondo de los jardines reales.

Del otro lado del jardín, una pony estaba llevando un carrito hasta un punto estratégico del lugar, donde pudiera verse desde el último rincón. Applejack desplegó su tienda, puso los diferentes bocadillos en el mostrador y se puso detrás del mismo.

"Listo" dijo ella satisfecha. "Ahora solo hay que esperar"

Un pegaso de melena azul oscura con un uniforme de color azul con rayas amarillas se aproximó al puesto.

"Buenas noches amigo" saludó Applejack. "¿Tienes hambre?"

"Tanta que me comería lo primero que vea" dijo el pegaso.

"¿Pues qué se te antoja? Tengo manzana acaramelada, rollos de manzana, buñuelos de manzana, frita…"

"Quiero esa enorme tarta de manzana" dijo con emoción señalando la tarta.

"Toda tuya" dijo Applejack entregando la tarta.

El hambriento pegaso dejó algunos bits en la canasta y se fue contento con la tarta entre sus dientes.

"¡Yeeeeha! ¡Mi primera venta! A este paso podré conseguirlo sin problemas" dijo Applejack impaciente por el siguiente cliente.

El pegaso caminó hasta llegar a la sala VIP donde varios ponys con el mismo uniforme y otros más estaban.

"¿Hambriento Soarin?" le dijo una pegaso de melena amarilla y naranja con el mismo uniforme.

"Hm hmm" dijo Soarin con la tarta aún en su boca.

"¿Sabes que los bocadillos están en la mesa de allá?"

"Shi lo she" dijo para que la tarta se resbalara de su boca. "¡No! ¡Mi tarta!"

Justo en ese momento, Rainbow Dash llegó volando rápidamente para alcanzar la tarta antes de que cayera.

"salvaste mi tarta. Gracias" dijo Soarin tomando su preciada tarata y comiendola.

"No fue nada" dijo Rainbow Dash.

"Oye, creo que te conozco" dijo la pegaso amarilla.

"Oh por Celestia, no puede ser" pensó Rainbow. "¡Es Spitfire!"

"Tu eres a la que llaman la mejor voladora de toda Equestria ¿No es verdad?"

"S-s-sí. Sí, esa soy yo" dijo Rainbow aún nerviosa. "Soy Rainbow Dash"

"Bueno Rainbow Dash, tu velocidad parece que no es para tomarte a la ligera" dijo Spitfire. "¿Te gustaría estar junto a nosotros en la gala?"

"Claro, me gustaría" dijo Rainbow.

El resto de los Wonderbolts entró al área VIP y ella los siguió. Rainbow chilló de felicidad.

En otra parte del castillo también hay otra sala para los invitados promedios, una sala para todos los ponys que vienen a la gala. En la misma hizo aparición Pinkie Pie, quien estaba muy entusiasmada por esta gran fiesta. Todos los invitados estaban reunidos. Charlaban entre ellos, una música relajante llenaba el lugar, las decoraciones eran elegantemente simples, Todo estaba en mera calma. El único problema era que…

"Wow. Una gran pista de baile, ponys de fiesta, banda elegante..." dijo Pinkie más emocionada por cada cosa que nombraba. "Gran. Fiesta. Elegante" Pinkie parecía a punto de estallar de felicidad. "¡Quiero bailar!" dijo Pinkie corriendo hasta la pista de baile. Pinkie saltaba de alegría de un lado a otro mientras bailaba agitadamente.

(Pinkie Pie - Estoy Dentro de la Gran Gala) www. youtube. watch?v=C-tBF-Skuz4

Pinkie al notar que todas las miradas de disgusto se centraban en ella, se detuvo haciendo que su entusiasmo cayera más rápido que la caída de Napoleón.

Punto de vista Star

"Y esa es la tienda de accesorios y joyería" dijo Spike señalando la tienda "Diamante en bruto". "Cada vez que paso por ahí me da hambre, por eso Twilight me dijo que evitaramos esta calle"

"Recuerda no comer en exceso. Disfruta la comida, caramba" dije bromeando.

"Aaayyy, pero es que el cuarzo es tan salado y delicioso" se quejó.

Yo seguía a Spike por las calles de Canterlot mientras me mostraba e indicaba los lugares que más frecuentaba cuando estaba aquí. La calles estaban bastante vacías, como mucho pasaba alguno que otro pony por la calle, lo cual hacía que se me notase. Cada vez que pasaba uno, o me ignoraba o me miraba y murmuraba algunas cosas mientras evitaba el contacto visual conmigo.

"Parece que las noticias sobre mi no llegaron hasta aquí" dije mientras miraba de reojo a los que me miraban o murmuraban cada vez que pasaba.

"No te preocupes. Cuando yo vivía aquí, todos se acostumbraron muy rápido" dijo Spike.

"Sí, en tu caso eras un pequeño e inocente dragoncito. Yo, en cambio, soy una criatura de otro mundo entre los ponys de clase alta" dije haciendo énfasis en mi apariencia. "En serio, puedo sentir sus miradas de desprecio. Aunque era de esperarse de esta gentuza" le susurré.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a una plaza con una gran fuente, que en ella se admiraba la estatua de Celestia. Los dos nos sentamos en la misma a descansar

"Siempre venimos a este parque" dijo Spike jugando un poco con el agua de la fuente. "Cada vez que la biblioteca no está silenciosa, claro"

"Ella siempre se concentra en sus estudios" agregue.

"Hm hmm. Siempre es mi deber ayudarla. La princesa Celestia y ella fueron las que me criaron hasta que tuve la edad suficiente como para vivir normalmente" dijo nostálgico. "¿Y qué me dices tú? ¿Has recordado algo de tí?" me preguntó.

"Muy poco. Solo recuerdo muy pocas cosas todavía" dije mientras me recostaba en el mármol de la fuente. "Todo lo que recuerdo es confuso si no tengo donde encajarlo. Tengo varias piezas del rompecabezas, pero aún esta incompleto. Me pregunto si mi vida era tan mala como para que la olvidara"

"Alguien como tu no creo que tuviera una vida tan mala. Mirate, pareces estar bien"

"Porque me tomo las cosas naturalmente" dije serenamente y levantándome. "Cuando llegué aquí, no entre en pánico ni me desesperé, porque para mí no había razón de alarmarse. Siempre tomo las cosas como vienen, ya nada me sorprende. Es más, creo que nunca me sorprendió nada" volví a sentarme en la fuente. "Todavía sigo recordando cosas, pero no me preocupo ¿Por qué? Porque me da igual lo que pase. Lo importante para mí es que estoy vivo y aún puedo continuar"

Spike se quedó callado unos segundos. "Creo que es algo admirable de tí" dijo. "Creo que yo me sentiría confundido y asustado si perdiera mis recuerdos"

Miré a Spike, quien estaba con una tranquila sonrisa.

"No sé qué tan duro debe ser, pero… si necesitas de nosotros, no dudaremos en ayudarte"

"Me hubiera gustado que me dijeran lo mismo" dijo una voz al lado nuestro.

Nos giramos para ver a una pony color crema con melena rojiza cargando unas alforjas. Podía reconocerla.

"Miren, nada más ni nada menos que el humano que me ayudó" continuó dándome una cálida sonrisa.

Punto de vista tercera persona

Rarity se aproximó a una rosa de uno de los arbustos del jardín real. Empezó a olerla, hasta que una particular voz llamó su atención.

"Qué tal. Soy el príncipe Blueblood" dijo el príncipe acercándose a ella.

"Al fin" pensó Rarity. "Lo tengo justo en frente. Calma Rarity, actúa normal" tomo un par de respiraciones. "Yo soy Rarity, un placer conocerlo" dijo en tono elegante. "Vaya, pero que hermosa rosa tenemos aquí"

"¿Te refieres a esta?" dijo Blueblood agarrando la flor con la boca.

Rarity estaba a punto de desmayarse, el príncipe de sus sueños le estaba regalando una-

"Gracias, hace que mis ojos resalten" dijo Blueblood poniendo la rosa en su traje.

Ahora ella no podía creerlo. Rarity pareció algo decepcionada por lo que acaba de pasar. Los dos se dirigían hacia el patio, donde otros ponis se reunían a la luz de la luna sentados en cojines mientras hablaban o se relajaban. Los dos buscaban asientos, pero muchos ya estaban ocupados.

"Oh no puede ser" decía Rarity fingiendo desesperación. "No hay asientos ¿Ahora dónde vamos a sentarnos?"

En eso Blueblood vino con uno de los cojines. "Encontré uno libre" dijo para colocar el mismo en el suelo delante de rarity.

"Oh, muchas gra-"

Justo antes de que terminara, Blueblood se sentó en él, dejando a Rarity de pie.

"Esto… no es lo que esperaba" dijo ella.

En el otro lado del jardín, Fluttershy seguía buscando el sonido del pájaro repitiendo la melodía. Una vez lo escuchó lo suficientemente cerca, fue corriendo hacia el origen del sonido.

"Mi carmelo está justo aquí. No puedo esperar para-" dijo fluttershy hasta encontrar de dónde salía el silbido. Vino de uno de los jardineros del castillo.

"Oh, hola señorita que la trae por aquí?" dijo el jardinero.

"¿E...era usted quien silbaba?" preguntó Fluttershy.

"Sip, adoro silbar mientras estoy trabajando. Me relaja" dijo el jardinero mientras volvía a silbar esa melodía.

"Oh. Bueno… disculpe" dijo ella retirándose hacia otro lado.

Ella continuó caminando hasta escuchar el sonido de varios animales. En el lugar se habían reunido varios animales, lo que hizo que Fluttershy se emocionara.

"¿Eso… es un tucan?¿Un cuervo, un mono y un conejo? Y eso ¡¿Es un pequeño canguro?!" dijo para acercarse a ellos.

Los animales notaron su presencia y salieron corriendo lejos de ella, tan rápido que no los pudo alcanzar.

"Ohh Fluttershy" se lamentaba. "Los asustaste. Ahora será más difícil que se acerquen a ti"

Siguió buscando por el jardín, yendo en todas las direcciones donde la vegetación se hacía más densa o tranquila. Cuando Fluttershy los divisó corrió rápidamente hacia ellos, pero estos también se alejaron.

"Esto… no es como lo soñé" dijo tristemente.

Dentro de la sala VIP, Rainbow Dash intentaba con todos sus esfuerzos llegar a hablar con algunos de los miembros de los Wonderbolts. Una vez llegó hasta Spitfire, la encontró hablando con un pony de la gala.

"Oye, Spitfire ¿Has hecho alguna super acrobacia esta semana?" dijo Rainbow Dash, pero al parecer Spitfire no escuchó nada de lo que dijo. Rainbow al ver que ella no la podía escuchar o prestar atención, fue con otro de los miembros.

"¿Tu fuiste el que superó la velocidad de un rayo?" preguntó nuevamente, pero tampoco le prestaron atención.

Rainbow siguió buscando entre los Wonderbolts hablando con cada uno de ellos y tratando de socializar, pero siempre recibía la misma respuesta. Nada.

"Esto no es lo que quería" dijo algo deprimida.

Fuera del castillo, Applejack seguía esperando por algún cliente que pidiera algún bocadillo. Esperó y esperó y esperó un largo rato, pero ningún pony se detenían a mirar. Ni siquiera miraban, solo ignoraban su presencia. Ela se mantuvo contando los minutos que pasaban; pero con cada posible cliente que pasaba, Applejack perdía sus esperanzas de conseguir los bits que necesitaba.

"Esto no salió como lo planeé" dijo Applejack mientras soltaba un suspiro.

Por otra parte, Twilight seguía al lado de Celestia mientras la gala continuaba. La celebración trajo muchos ponis, que Celestia tuvo que darles la bienvenida a todos.

"Princesa, estaba tan emocionada de pasar tiempo con usted" dijo Twilight rompiendo el hielo.

Celestia dirigió su atención a su alumna. "Yo también tenía ganas de- Oh, bienvenidos a la gala" cambió su atención al pony que vino a saludarla. "Es la razón por la que- Señores, bienvenidos a la gala. Que la disfruten"

Twilight suspiró en señal de derrota. Parecía que no iba a poder hablar con la princesa hasta que la fila de invitados se acabará. La mala suerte era que cada vez que terminaba de saludar a uno, aparecían dos más por la puerta. Twilight parecía estar a punto de rendirse.

"Esto no es lo que esperaba" dijo Twilight.

Al otro lado de la sala, el ambiente pacífico perduró durante la velada. Todo estaba demasiado calmado, hasta para Pinkie. Ella estaba sentada en una de las mesas vacías del lugar mientras se mecía al ritmo de su lenta canción.

"Estoy en la gran gala. Y no es lo que soñé" cantaba Pinkie mientras que su pelo parecía desinflarse poco a poco.

Punto de vista Star

"¿Tu eres… Summer Breeze?" pregunté con una ceja arriba a la yegua.

"¿Quién?" preguntó Spike.

"Ah cierto ¿Recuerdas ese día en el que pusimos a prueba mis habilidades? Pues ella es la pony que ayudé" dije señalando a Summer Breeze.

"Y aún no puedo agradecerte lo suficiente" dijo ella felizmente mientras se acercaba. "¿Qué haces aquí, en Canterlot?"

"Podría preguntarte lo mismo" dije levantándome de la fuente.

"Vine aquí a llevarme un recuerdo de Canterlot para mis padres" dijo felizmente "Como estoy de viaje tenía que pasar algún día por Canterlot, estoy alquilando una habitación en un hotel con los bits que rescataste ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?"

"Me invitaron para la gala" dije sin rodeos.

"¡¿Te refieres a la gran gala del galope?! ¡¿La que está pasando esta noche?!" gritó ella sorprendida.

"Siiii, soy uno de los invitados de honor" dije tratando de destapar mis oídos.

"¡No puedo creerlo! Fuiste invitado para la gala. Muchos ponys importantes van ahí y solo Celestia puede invitar a los ponys que no son de la clase alta" dijo super emocionada. "Espera. Si la gala es ahora ¿Por qué no estás alla?" me preguntó. "No me digas que perdiste la invitación"

"No, solo estoy dando un paseo por Canterlot. Spike no quería estar solo, así que lo acompañé" dije señalando a Spike.

"Awww que lindo, un bebé dragón" dijo abrazando a Spike y acariciándolo.

"Estaba mostrándole el lugar ya que vivía aquí" dijo Spike tratando de liberarse del fuerte agarre de Summer.

"¿En serio? ¿Podrías decirme dónde está la tienda de regalos? ¿O dónde puedo conseguir algún recuerdo?" preguntó Summer soltando a Spike.

"Claro, está a unas calles de aquí" dijo Spike señalando la calle principal. "puedes acompañarnos si quieres"

"Muchas gracias" dijo Summer para luego seguirnos.

Durante el camino, él y Summer se pusieron a hablar sobre su historia de cómo nació de un huevo. Mientras seguíamos caminando, miraba hacia todos lados admirando la tranquila ciudad. Algo me había llamado la atención y era la presencia de un pequeño potro en uno de los callejones. Me detuve a mirarlo unos segundos, mirando que estaba recostado sobre bolsas y cartón. Parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos mientras se sobaba un poco el cuerpo con sus cascos. En eso, Spike me llamó.

"Star ¿Qué pasa?" me preguntó. "¿Qué miras?" dijo siguiendo mi vista. Spike notó al pequeño al que miraba.

"Spike ¿No se supone que aquí viven los ponys de clase alta?" pregunté.

"Se supone que sí" dijo Summer. "Canterlot es conocido por eso, pero…"

"A veces hay algunos ponys que se refugian en estas calles" dijo Spike sonando algo preocupado. "Algunos no tienen a donde ir y se quedan aquí. Pero nunca vi que un pequeño potrillo estuviera en la calle. Tal vez solo está perdido"

"Deberíamos ir a preguntarle" dijo Summer para ir con el pequeño.

Spike y yo también nos acercamos. Al ver más de cerca, vimos que era un potrillo verde con melena marrón. Se podían notar algunas marcas de suciedad y raspones por el cuerpo, y una clara falta de comida. Aún no tenía cutie mark, por lo que supuse que era muy joven, casi como Applebloom. Summer lo tocó un poco para que se de cuenta de nuestra presencia. El pequeño se giró para vernos, primero a Summer y luego a Spike. Pero cuando me miro a mi, retrocedió un poco haciendo notable el miedo en sus ojos.

"Hey tranquilo" intentó tranquilizarlo Summer. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Esta noche es muy fría para alguien como tu"

El potrillo no dijo nada y solo miró hacia otro lado del suelo.

"¿Y tus padres?" volvió a preguntar.

"Ellos…" habló finalmente. "Ellos me echaron de casa" dijo tratando de ocultar tristeza.

"¿Qué? ¿Tus padres te echaron?" preguntó Spike sorprendido.

"Dijeron que no quería a un hijo que no cumpliera sus expectativas. Me sacaron de casa y nunca más me dejaron entrar" dijo a punto de sacar lagrimas.

"¿Qué clase de padres serán?" dije disgustado. "¿Cuanto pasó?"

"Ya son tres semanas" dijo limpiándose la cara.

"¿No tienen orfanatos aquí en Canterlot?" le pregunté a Spike.

"Nunca he visto alguno aquí"

"No hay orfanatos" dijo el potrillo. "Estuve todos estos días tratando de que alguien me ayude, pero solo dos o tres me dieron algunos bits. No hicieron nada más que eso, el resto solo me ignora o se aleja"

"¿Has ido con los guardias de Canterlot?" pregunté.

"Dicen no tener tiempo para mí. Incluso a veces intenté ir con la princesa, pero me echaban del castillo" dijo mostrando algunos moretones.

"Eso confirma muchas de mis suposiciones sobre este lugar" pensé.

"Pobrecito ¿Cuánto tuviste que pasar en las calles por unos padres desgraciados?" dijo Summer mientras abrazaba al pequeño.

"Señora por favor, estoy sucio" dijo el potrillo mientras intentaba alejarse del abrazo.

"No me importa. Ahora necesitas amor y cariño, yo te lo daré" dijo Summer forzando el agarre.

"¿Qué hacemos bro?" preguntó Spike.

"Estoy pensando en algo" dije mientras realizaba un plan para ayudar al pequeño. "Mientras tanto ¿Por qué no nos acompañas? Pensaremos cómo ayudarte"

El potrillo dudó bastante como para no responder.

"No te preocupes" dijo Summer reconfortando al pequeño. "Solo queremos ayudarte. Imagino que tienes algo planeado" dijo esto último a mí.

"Usaré todas las cartas a mi favor" dije convencido.

Summer fue a comprar el souvenir mientras que el pequeño nos contaba su historia.

"Entonces ¿Te echaron por no tener tu cutie mark antes?" preguntó Spike.

"Mi familia tiene una descendencia que todos mis parientes tuvieron sus cutie marks antes de la edad promedio y eso los hizo exitosos" dijo el pequeño. "Yo no lo tengo aún. Incluso me dieron más tiempo, pero después de todo ese tiempo, se cansaron de mí" dijo mostrando su costado aún en blanco.

Los dos escuchábamos su historia atentamente, mientras que yo me mantenía también pensativo sobre qué hacer con él. Tenía un plan, pero esperaba que pudiera resultar.

"¿Qué tanto balbucea?" le preguntó el potrillo a Spike.

"Si lo conozco bien, está planeando algo grande" dijo Spike.

Me había dado cuenta de que estaba balbuceando, pero no dejé de hacerlo.

"¡Ya está!" dijo Summer con una bolsa de regalos. "Estamos listos para ver qué hacer"

"Bien" dije levantándome de la banca. "Primero ¿Podrías llevarlo a que tenga una buena comida?" le pregunté a Summer.

"Claro, tengo algo aquí para que podamos comprar algo" dijo buscando algo en su alforja.

"No hace falta" dije sacando una bolsa de mis bolsillos. "Aquí hay unos 100 bits para él. Que los use" dije dándole la bolsa al pequeño.

El potrillo miró maravillado la bolsita con bits. "N-no...no puedo tener esto, es mucho"

"Te lo regalo, en serio" dije.

Miró la bolsa y luego a mi, para después saltar a abrazar mi pierna. "¡Gracias gracias gracias! ¡Muchas gracias señor!"

"Otra vez con lo de señor. No soy viejo, mi tamaño no tiene nada que ver"

"¿Vamos al restaurante familiar que hay aquí cerca? Pude ver uno al pasar" dijo Summer.

"Vayan ustedes, Spike y yo deberíamos ir a la gala"

"Es cierto, tienes una invitación importante"

"Cuando terminen, esperenos en la entrada del castillo. Veré que puedo hacer" dije despidiéndome.

"De acuerdo ¡Nos vemos luego!" dijo Summer llevándose al pequeño hacia el restaurante.

"¿Qué harás?" me preguntó Spike. "No se si podremos llevarlo a sus padres, lo rechazarán otra vez"

"Improvisaré" dije poniéndonos en dirección hacia el castillo.

Punto de vista tercera persona

De vuelta en los jardines, Fluttershy preparaba una trampa con una caja y una zanahoria para atrapar a algún animal.

"Lo siento amiguitos" dijo Fluttershy mientras retrocedía hasta los arbustos para ocultarse. "Se que los asusté a todos, pero ya me iré y pueden salir" dijo esperando para que al menos algún conejo cayera en la trampa. Tan pronto como se escondió, se escuchó un ruido de que la zanahoria estaba siendo comida. Fluttershy tiró de la cuerda y brincaba victoriosa. Salió de su escondite para ver la trampa. "No te preocupes pequeñito, no te haré daño. Solo quiero ser tu… amiga?"

Al ver con detenimiento, el jardinero había caído en la trampa. El pony en cuestión, tenía la caja puesta de sombrero mientras masticaba el cebo. "¿En serio? Por mi no hay problema" le respondió a Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash aún seguía pensando en cómo llamar la atención de algunos de los Wonderbolts.

"Piensa Dash" dijo mientras se daba algunos golpes en la cabeza. "Debe haber algo para que pueda llamar su atención otra vez, y tiene que ser fenomenal"

Miró alrededor y encontró su objetivo. Lentamente se acercó a un pony que estaba distraído mientras silbaba inocentemente. Una vez estuvo detrás de él, lo empujó por detrás con gran fuerza para que saliera volando por el aire. Una vez el pony estaba a punto de caer, Rainbow Dash voló a alta velocidad para atraparlo antes de que cayera. Satisfecha con su gran acto, se fijó en uno de los Wonderbolts, pero este estaba demasiado distraído hablando que no vio absolutamente nada de lo que ella hizo. Rainbow Dash, frustrada, arrojó al pony al suelo y luego se fue a pensar en otra cosa.

Rarity seguía junto a Blueblood. Ya ocurrieron varias cosas con él, que hizo que el interés de Rarity se fuera por los suelos. Aún así, ella continuó estando con él por varios minutos.

"Tranquila Rarity. Su lado de la nobleza emergerá pronto. Solo dale otra oportunidad, otra vez" dijo ella en voz baja.

"Cuidado señorita" dijo Blueblood deteniendo a Rarity.

Ella miró para todos lados hasta centrarse en el suelo. Resulta que había un charco causado por una bebida tirada al suelo. Ella se quedó maravillada por el acto noble que hizo.

"Que caballeroso de sus parte príncipe" dijo Rarity haciendo que sus esperanzas suban de nuevo.

"Detestaría que resbalara" dijo Blueblood.

"Yo también" dijo ella.

"Una capa es la solución"

"De seguro que sí"

Los dos quedaron mirándose por unos segundos sin decir nada. Rarity captó la indirecta y puso una parte de su vestido encima del charco para que Blueblood pudiera pasar. No dijo nada y solo siguió su camino, pero Rarity estaba enfadada. Para ella ya no era un príncipe, era más bien una escoria pony.

Pinkie seguía en la mesa, esperando por que algo interesante ocurriera, pero nada sucedía. La gala era una fiesta demasiado tranquila, por eso cada segundo sin hacer su rutina de fiestas hacía que se aburriera mucho más. Se cansó de esperar y fue directa al escenario. Los ponys con los instrumentos dejaron de tocar para escuchar lo que pinkie les susurraba al oído. Luego, Pinkie tomó el control del micrófono de pie y se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de los ponys de la pista.

"Ánimo todos los ponys. Esta fiesta esta cuesta abajo y sin frenos. Ahora es momento de sacudir un poco los cascos" dijo Pinkie mientras su entusiasmo crecía. "¡Música!"

Con esta señal, los ponys del escenario reanudaron la música.

(Pinkie Pie - Pony Pokey) www. youtube watch?v=ss_2o1k1FCo

Fuera del castillo, Applejack continuaba esperando apoyando su cabeza en la mesa del puesto. El lugar estaba vacío, a excepción de dos ponys. Rarity y Blueblood salieron afuera y se cruzaron con ella.

"Dos buñuelos de manzana por favor" dijo Rarity llamando su atención.

Esto la animó. "¿Dos buñuelos de manzana? ¡En camino!" dijo sacando los dos aperitivos y dejándolos en el mostrador. "Son cuatro bits por favor"

Ante esto, Rarity se aclaró la garganta ante Blueblood. El la miró e hizo lo mismo. Rarity volvió a hacerlo más fuerte. Blueblood lo hizo más fuerte aún.

"Esta bien, entendí" dijo Rarity rindiéndose. "Pago yo"

"Descuida Rarity" dijo Applejack. "Es de cortesía"

"Muchas gracias Applejack, al menos un pony si tiene modales" dijo Rarity enfatizando en Blueblood.

El príncipe tomó uno de los buñuelos sin darse cuenta de lo que era. Una vez lo probó, se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en su lengua y lo escupió con asco. Se fijó en el resto de las delicias de la pequeña tienda.

"¿Tartas? ¿Manzanas con caramelo? ¿Buñuelos? ¡¿Muffins?!" nombraba Blueblood cada cosa con horror creciente. "¡Mi boca real degustó comida de feria!" dijo para limpiarse la lengua con los cascos. "Me iré a la mesa real para comer comida de verdad" dijo retirándose. Rarity y Applejack lo miraron con claro enojo y disgusto en sus rostros.

"Ahora entiendo por qué nadie quiere comprar" dijo Applejack con cierto enojo. "Sus finos paladares no quieren probar nada mío al tener sus refinadas comidas" dijo empujando el puesto. "Pues ya verán, voy a decorar un poco esto y verán como estarán rogando por comerlo"

Ninguna lo estaba pasando bien esta noche. Fluttershy estaba al borde de la locura tratando de hacer contacto con los animales. Preparó una red trampa aún más grande para que al pisarla, ningún animal saldría de ahí.

"Ahora sí" dijo con una voz que la hacía lucir una maniática. "Los atraparé y serán míos una vez que caigan en esta trampa. La pasaremos muy bien juntos" dijo mientras un ojo tenía espasmos leves y reía como una psicópata. No se fijó por dónde iba, causando que la trampa se activara y ella se quedara atrapada, mientras que los animales la miraban.

Punto de vista Star

Estábamos llegando a la entrada principal del castillo. Desde afuera se escuchaba una música de disco, lo cual se me hacía raro. Estando a punto de entrar, los guardias de los costados nos bloquearon el camino con lanzas puestas en cruz.

"¡Alto!" dijo el guardia. "Identifiquense"

"Venimos para la gala" dijo Spike.

Los guardias se miraron por un momento. "Invitaciones" dijo el otro guardia.

Spike sacó la suya y se la entregó al guardia. Este la comprobó y lo dejó pasar.

"¿Y tú qué o quién eres?" me dijo el guardia apuntándome con la lanza.

"También estoy invitado" dije sacando la invitación. "Aquí está la mía" se la entregué.

El guardia miró la invitación y abrió más los ojos en sorpresa. "¿Tu eres ese humano que nos informó la princesa?"

"El único e inigualable" dije.

"Llegas algo tarde… embajador" dijo volviendo a su aspecto serio. "No nos culpe si la princesa le manda a la luna" dijo el guardia.

"Bueno. Disculpe por admirar su bella ciudad" dije entrando junto con Spike.

Al entrar, nos topamos con algunos ponys invitados. Una vez captaron mi presencia, me miraron un poco para luego murmurar algunas cosas.

"Aaay, nunca pasa de moda" dije continuando mi camino hacia adentro.

Mientras pasaba por la multitud escuche cosas como "¿Qué es esa cosa tan fea?", "Vaya cosa más horrible dejaron entrar", "¿Ahora dejan entrar mascotas a la gala?" o "Mira, un mono enfermo de la piel". Algunos comentarios eran insultantes y escuché a varios reir por esto. Spike me vio preocupado al escuchar estos comentarios, pero le di una mirada de que todo estaba bien.

Llegamos hasta las escaleras, donde arriba de estas estaban Twilight y Celestia saludando a los invitados. Subimos hasta arriba y saludamos.

"Hola Twilight" dijo Spike.

"Hola Spike" dijo Twilight saludando a su asistente.

"Hola Celestia. Tanto tiempo" saludé sacudiendo la mano. Muchos ponys de alrededor murmuraron cuando la llamé por su nombre.

"Joven Star. Bienvenido a la gala" Celestia me recibió con su cálida sonrisa. "Que elegante vestimenta lleva hoy"

"Gracias. Rarity la hizo para mí" dije arreglando un poco mi ropa.

"Y Star ¿Donde te habías metido?" me preguntó Twilight molesta.

"Twilight, no-" dijo Celestia.

"¿Te das cuenta de que la princesa celestia te ha estado esperando todo este tiempo que estuviste fuera?" me regañaba Twilight. "Disculpe princesa"

"Twilight, no debes enojarte con él" dijo Celestia serenamente. "Es uno de mis invitados de honor, así que puede venir cuando quiera"

"Spike me estaba dando una excursión por Canterlot" dije acariciando la cabeza de Spike.

"Me alegra saberlo. Espero que te hayan gustado los alrededores" dijo Celestia con una cara tranquila y feliz.

"Claro, no todos los días voy a un castillo así"

"Pues te sorprenderán las cosas que puedes ver aquí" dijo bajando por las escaleras.

"Te reto a que me sorprendas. Ya nada más puede sorprenderme" dije siguiéndola.

Mientras más avanzamos por el pasillo, la música disco se hacía más clara.

"Que extraño" dijo Celestia. "No recuerdo haber invitado a esa clase de músicos a la gala"

"Puedo hacerme una idea de quién es" dije mientras una sonrisa se plasmaba en mi cara.

Los tres la seguimos hasta la sala donde sería la reunión con todos los invitados. Una vez entramos, pude ver el origen de la música. Pinkie estaba en el escenario con un pequeño equipo de DJ jugando con la mezcladora. Los invitados miraban a Pinkie como la loca de la fiesta.

"¡Vamos ponys!" dijo Pinkie. "Si quieren divertirse ¡Hay que bailar!" dijo saltando del escenario y yendo de un lado a otro, empujando a los invitados para que bailaran.

"Pero… ¿Qué esta haciendo Pinkie?" dijo Twilight sorprendida.

"Tratando de que sea una fiesta" dije respondiendo su pregunta.

En eso, las puertas se abren para dar aparición a Applejack, llevando en su puesto con ruedas un pastel de unas cinco capas de alto exageradamente decorado.

"Venga ponys" dijo Applejack. "Preparen sus bocas con este festín. Les encantará, se los aseguro"

Al parecer, Pinkie y Applejack no miraban por dónde iban. Pinkie dio un gran salto hacia el carrito de Applejack haciendo que el pastel vuele por los aires. La delicia voladora se dirigía a unos ponys en cuestión. Rarity estaba junto con un semental que, este al ver lo que se aproximaba, puso a Rarity frente suyo como escudo. La torre de colores comestible cayó de lleno sobre ella, dejándola llena de restos de masa y glaseado. Lentamente se dio la vuelta y confrontó al pony.

"Ya estoy harta de usted. Nunca he conocido a un príncipe con tan poco noble y tan escaso de caballerosidad" dijo Rarity a punto de estallar de enojo mientras hacía retroceder al pony. "Pensé que era un príncipe tierno y amable ¡Pero ahora pienso que es solo un egoísta y una molestia de príncipe!"

"Ewww, alejate" dijo él mientras hacía gestos de rechazo. "No quiero ensuciarme el pelaje"

"Ohhh, no quiere ensuciarse ¡¿Ni siquiera te soy suficiente estando sucia?!" dijo para después agitar la cabeza haciendo que la suciedad volara hasta el príncipe.

Este retrocedió cuando los restos de pastel cayeron en él, haciendo que se golpee contra la base de una estatua de un alicornio. La misma comenzó a tambalearse en el lugar hasta que comenzó a caer. Como si fuera un rayo, apareció Rainbow para parar la caída de la estatua, posicionándose debajo de ella y sosteniendo su peso sobre su lomo. Pareció sonreír por unos instantes; pero cuando comenzó a sentir su gran peso notable en su cara, comenzó a tambalearse junto con la estatua. Esta golpeó contra un pilar de la sala haciendo un efecto dominó con los otros pilares adyacentes. Uno de ellos estaba a punto de caer sobre algunos de los ponys invitados. Rápidamente, corrí hasta ellos para agarrar el pilar y sostenerlo con gran fuerza. Mientras sostuve el pilar con las manos y en un solo hombro, forzando a mi cuerpo a resistir, los demás se alejaron del punto de caída. El pilar pesaba demasiado, por lo que solo pude dejarlo lentamente en el suelo.

Me dejé caer al suelo por el repentino esfuerzo, haciéndome notar que hice demasiado, más de lo normal. La estructura no era tan grande por lo que revisé mi cuerpo para ver si había algo mal. Los ponys de alrededor me miraron y murmuraron impresionados.

Twilight, Spike y Celestia vinieron en mi auxilio.

"¡Bro! ¿Estas bien?" me preguntó Spike preocupado.

"Sí" dije mientras estiraba el hombro, haciendo muecas de dolor notable. "Creo que estoy bien" En eso Twilight me ayudó a levantarme. "Gracias"

"Oye grandote ¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó Rainbow.

"Estoy bien. Más me preocupas tú. Esa estatua pudo haberte lastimado mucho" dije mientras me limpiaba.

"Quería… hacer que los Wonderbolts se fijaran en mí, así que-"

"¡Mire lo que ha hecho!" dijo Blueblood en un tono autoritario. "Estoy lleno de…" dijo probando el pedazo de pastel que cayó a su boca. "¡Comida ordinaria!" decía trágicamente. "Más vale que usted se haga responsable de tal vil acto" dijo apuntando a Rarity y acercándose a ella.

Le hice una seña a Spike para que me siguiera.

"¡Alguien de la nobleza como yo, merece ser tratado con respeto!" continuó.

"Y una dama como ella también lo merece" dije acercándome al grupo. "Debería ser más considerado con las yeguas. Se supone que es un príncipe ¿No?" dije sacando el pañuelo del bolsillo delantero. Spike hizo lo mismo y ayudamos a Rarity a limpiarse un poco. "¿Se encuentra bien, lady Rarity?" dije en tono formal.

"Sí, muchas gracias chicos" dijo Rarity recuperando la calma y la gentileza.

"Espero que cierto pony no te esté causando problemas" dijo Spike.

"Oh, pues claro que sí" se quejó. "Gracias por venir en mi rescate. Spike. Star"

Blueblood me miró horrorizado por un momento. "¿Tu… eres ese tal mono que invitó la tía?"

"¿Nos vamos?" dije ofreciéndole el brazo.

"Claro querido" dijo para tomarlo, pero…

"¡Te he preguntado algo, mono!" dijo Blueblood.

Rarity giró la cabeza con desprecio, pero le hice señas para que me lo dejara a mí.

"Sí, yo soy el invitado de honor. Star Fighter es mi nombre" dije haciendo una reverencia mientras en la sala los ponys parecían murmurar aún más.

"Bha, ahora tía sí que perdió la cabeza" carcajeó Blueblood. "Mira que invitar a una criatura con tan poco civilizada a la gala"

"Disculpe, pero ahora estamos hablando tranquilamente" refuté.

"¡Mirenlo!" dijo Blueblood a los demás. "Solo es un repugnante mono que viene a parecerse como todos nosotros, vistiéndose con esos trapos y actuando tan ridículo" se burló.

"Usted se ve ridículo, quejándose por solo unas migas que caen en su preciosa melena" dije acomodandome el pelo exageradamente. Por la sala se escuchó varios "Uhhh".

"Sobrino" dijo Celestia mientras se acercaba. "Como dije antes, es mi invitado de honor y no voy a dejar que lo trates con inferioridad"

"Tía, te he dicho que no parece correcto que invites a los plebeyos a la gala" dijo Blueblood en su defensa. "Mira lo que han causado" dijo señalando el desastre.

"Lo importante es que ningún pony salió herido o peor. Ahora debo darles el anuncio" dijo Celestia dirigiéndose hacia los invitados. "Escuchen todos. Él joven que hoy nos acompaña es el invitado de honor que algunos habrán escuchado. Actualmente reside en Ponyville junto con otras invitadas de honor. Su nombre es Star Fighter y viene desde un planeta lejano como representante de su planeta y su cultura. Como es un invitado especial, debe ser tratado con el debido respeto, como el embajador del planeta Tierra"

Todos se sorprendieron por el decreto de Celestia. Esto pareció afectarle más a fondo a Blueblood. "Escuchame humano…" dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra humano. "Se lo que tramas, y no dejaré que tu sucia presencia afecte la reputación de nuestro reino" dijo seriamente. "Además…" volvió a hablar en voz alta. "Nosotros tenemos más cultura que esta cosa"

"¿Huelo un reto?" dije mientras tenía ganas de darle una paliza.

"Apuesto que no sabe ni tocar una pandereta" siguió burlándose.

Me aproximé a él para mirarlo fijamente con una expresión desafiante. Spike intentó detenerme, pero al ver que no moví ni un solo dedo, me dejó. "Acepto" dije mientras me daba la vuelta y me dirigía al escenario.

"¿Estás loco?" me dijo Twilight mientras caminaba a mi lado. "Es un familiar de la princesa, puede mandarte a las mazmorras si así lo desea" me dijo mientras me subía al escenario.

Miré a Celestia, quien me miró por unos segundos y me asintió con la cabeza.

"No te preocupes" dije mientras me sentaba junto al piano. "Quiero hacerle pedazos su orgullo" dije tronando los dedos y el cuello.

Tante un poco con las teclas del piano para ver si mi coordinación estaba en orden. Pude ver que Blueblood se reía un poco de fondo, burlándose por mi intento. Esto formó una sonrisa en mi cara con un ceño algo fruncido, mi expresión de maldad. "Ahora veras… de que esta hecho este mono" susurré.

(Música: Uncharted Nate's Theme - Piano Cover by Wouter van Wijhe) www. youtube watch?v=wI3SXf_69aE

-Escuchar hasta el final-

Varios en la sala murmuraron maravillados por mi habilidad en el piano, incluso algunas yeguas estaban muy maravilladas. Blueblood se quedó estupefacto y sin palabras al ver que le demostré todo lo contrario a lo que dijo.

"Jamás pensé que un alienígena pudiera tocar así" dijo un semental de la multitud.

"Toca muy bien para ser una criatura de otro mundo" dijo una yegua.

"Amiga, no me importaría llamarlo para mi siguiente fiesta ¿Me pregunto si sabe tocar el violín?" dijo una de sus amigas.

"Y para rematar" dije tecleando el piano haciendo que todos se callaran y presten atención.

(Música: Alejandro Lerner - Ya No Sé Quién Soy) www. youtube watch?v=pZ2wo6FMTdY

-Escuchar hasta el final-

Cuando terminó, muchos en la sala aplaudieron chocando los cascos contra el suelo. Yo me levanté mientras daba reverencias al público.

"Vaya Star, eso fue hermoso" dijo Rarity subiendo al escenario. "No me habías dicho que sabías el arte del piano"

"Nunca me preguntaste" dije.

"*Snif* Eso fue *Snif* muy tristelindo" dijo Pinkie mientras se limpiaba los mocos con un pañuelo.

"Ahora sí que pareces un nerd grandote. Un nerd genial y grandote" dijo Rainbow.

"Veo que eres más interesante de lo que supuse, joven Star" dijo Celestia.

"Nha esto no es nada. Debería verme con la guitarra eléctrica" dije simulando tocar una guitarra a lo bestia. Esto le sacó una sonrisa.

"¡Esto es imposible!" gritó Blueblood. "¡Una criatura tan vil como tu no debería ser así!"

"Blueblood, detente ahora" demandó Celestia.

"Tía ¿No ves que has traído a la mismísima muerte a nuestro reino?"

"Blueblood ¡Basta!"

"Esas criaturas llamadas humanos solo son un cáncer en nuestro reino. No hay que dejar que la historia se repita. Y tu lo sabes tía, tu me lo contaste"

"Ahora no lo entiendes Blueblood, él es diferente"

"Ahora si que has perdido la razón, tía" dijo Blueblood con un tic en el ojo. "¡Guardias! Saquen a esa cosa de este lugar inmediatamente y encierrenlo" Los guardias del lugar no le hicieron caso a Blueblood. "¿A qué esperan? ¡Les ordeno que lo encierren!"

"Lo siento príncipe" dijo un guardia real. "Pero La princesa nos dio la estricta orden de no molestar a su invitado"

Blueblood parecía estar en la locura.

"Princesa ¿A que se refiere?" preguntó Twilight.

En ese momento, Fluttershy irrumpió en la sala junto con muchos animales corriendo despavoridos.

"Todos. Me. Van ¡A AMAAAAR!" gritó mientras perseguía a los animales con una red.

Todos en la sala siguieron el ejemplo de los animales asustadizos y corretearon por el lugar.

"Hora de irse" dijo Celestia.

Twilight llamó a las demás para que las siguiéramos.

Tomé a Spike y lo puse en un hombro. "Retirada táctica" dije mientras los nueve salíamos corriendo.

Durante el camino, a Rarity se le zafó una de sus zapatos de cristal y Pinkie se detuvo.

"Rarity mira, se te cayó tu zapatilla de cristal" dijo Pinkie. "Ahora tu príncipe azul vendrá a por tí"

Me agaché y recogí el zapato. "Pues, ahora su príncipe es de color rojo y no le agrada"

"Tiene razón querida. Vámonos" dijo Rarity continuando su carrera.

Rato más tarde

Estuvimos caminando junto a Celestia por las calles de Canterlot mientras suspiramos por la completa calma del lugar.

"Si que fue una noche inolvidable" dijo Spike.

"Sí, inolvidablemente mala" bromee.

"Y que lo digas" dijeron las seis al unísono para después reírse.

"Princesa" se dirigió Twilight a su mentora. "Lamento mucho los problemas que hemos causado yo y mis amigas"

"¿De qué hablas Twilight? Fue la mejor gala que he tenido en toda mi vida" dijo Celestia riendo de felicidad.

"Espero que nos pueda… Espere ¿Qué dijo?"

"Fue la gala más agitada e interesante que he tenido en toda mi larga vida" repitió Celestia.

"Pero… es que esta noche fue… horrible" dijo twilight tratando de medir sus palabras.

"Oh Twilight, la gala siempre es horrible. No es una verdadera fiesta, es solo un momento en donde todos los ponys de Canterlot se ponen a discutir sobre cosas aburridas"

"¡Toma! Sabía que desde el principio sería un desastre" dije alzando un puño al aire.

"Es por eso quería que todas ustedes vinieran" continuó Celestia.

"Cambiando de tema…" dije. "La caminata y el piano me dieron hambre"

"No pude descansar desde que deje de tratar de hacer amistad con los animalitos" dijo Fluttershy.

"A mi también" dijo Pinkie. "Tengo tanta hambre que me comería el puesto de Applejack"

"Es una pena que lo haya dejado allá" dijo Applejack.

"Ohhhh, creo que se a donde llevarlos" dijo Spike sonriente.

Spike nos llevó hasta la panadería que solía visitar, una tienda de donas. Al entrar el olor de la dulce masa me golpeó la nariz. Dentro estaba un pony macho ámbar de melena naranja, vestido con un delantal y gorro de vendedor blanco.

"Bienvenidos" nos saludó. "Miren nada más. Twilight Sparkle, sabía que volverías tarde o temprano"

"Hola de nuevo Joe" dijo Spike. "Sirvenos lo mejor que tengas para nosotros"

Ya no era sorpresa de que el pony me mirara con curiosidad. "¿Un nuevo amigo tuyo?" preguntó Joe.

"Sip, es un humano. Star Fighter" Spike me presentó.

"Me gustaría una bañada en chocolate" dije.

"En camino" dijo Joe para irse directo a la cocina.

Todos nos sentamos en la mesa más grande a descansar.

"La gala no salió como esperábamos" dijo Celestia. "Pero espero que se hayan divertido todos"

"Los mejores 5 minutos que pasé en la gala" dije mientras me reclinaba en la silla.

"Eso dices tú, terroncito" dijo Applejack.

"Ahora mismo me encantaría una ducha" dijo Rarity sacándose el resto de suciedad del vestido.

"Esos ponys si que cuestan para hacerlos divertir. Nunca me había enfrentado a un público tan aguafiestas" dijo Pinkie.

"Creo que después de esto, intentaré controlar un poco el cómo me emociono con los animales"

"Yo seguiré esperando a que la princesa y yo tengamos un tiempo para charlar" dijo Twilight.

"Veo que todas cambiaron sus planes para el futuro" dije.

"Yo no" dijo Rainbow petulante. "A la próxima intentaré un mejor truco para cuando me presente ante los Wonderbolts"

"Asegúrate de no demoler una casa para la próxima" bromeé.

Todos nosotros nos echamos a reír.

"¿Star?" dijo Summer quien estaba entrando a la tienda junto al potrillo de antes. "¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en la gala"

"Bueno, tuvimos algunos problemas" dije.

"¿Qué clase de- Oh, la princesa Celestia" dijo para hacer una reverencia al verla.

"Puedes levantarte" dijo Celestia en su tono sereno.

"¿Tu eres la que ayudamos la otra vez?" preguntó Rainbow.

"Sí, gracias a los dos" dijo Summer.

"Es la princesa" decía el pequeño maravillado con la presencia de Celestia.

"¿Qué hacen aquí? Imagino que él ya esta satisfecho" dije señalando al potrillo.

"Al fin estoy lleno después de tanto tiempo" dijo el pequeño.

"Creo que Lucky Herd esta en deuda contigo también" dijo Summer acariciando al potrillo.

"¿Ese es su nombre?" pregunté. Summer asintió.

"¿Quien es el pequeño?" preguntó Celestia.

"¡Ah! A eso quería llegar antes" le dije. "Lo encontramos solo en un callejón de aquí y quería preguntarte si podrías ayudarnos con él"

"En realidad…" interrumpió Summer. "Lucky y yo nos hemos hecho tan cercanos que por un momento me llamó su mamá"

Lucky se avergonzó. "Por favor, no me avergüences más" dijo él.

"Fue tan tierno que charlamos un poco y… lo quiero adoptar" dijo Summer.

La sala se quedó en silencio por unos instantes. "Bueno… es inesperado, pero algo obvio" dije.

"¿Cual es su historia?" preguntó Applejack.

"En resumen, sus padres lo echaron de casa por no cumplir sus expectativas" respondí.

"Oh, pobre criatura" dijo Rarity algo entristecida.

"¿Me podrías hacer un favor, Celestia?" pregunté a la diosa del sol.

"No se diga más" dijo Celestia.

Devuelta en el castillo

"Aquí esta" dijo Celestia entregando un papel a Summer. "Estos documentos justifican tu custodia sobre el niño, hasta que consigas unos permitidos oficiales. Tiene el sello real, por lo tanto mostrará su validez"

Summer tomó el papel y le agradeció a la princesa. "Muchas gracias princesa Celestia" dijo Lucky.

"No hay por que agradecerme, más bien hay que darle las gracias al joven de aquí" dijo ella señalandome.

"Gracias" dijeron Summer y Lucky.

"Espero que no me hagas arrepentirme de esto" dije seriamente.

"Por supuesto que no" dijo Summer feliz.

"Entonces, buena suerte a los dos" dije saludando con una sonrisa.

Los dos se retiraron del castillo con gran felicidad en sus rostros. Todos los despedimos mientras cruzaban las puertas.

"Ahora, joven Star…" Celestia se dirigió a mí.

"¿Sí?"

"Me gustaría que todos vinieran conmigo" dijo para avanzar por el pasillo.

Las chicas, Spike y yo obedecimos y la seguimos hasta llegar a la sala del trono. Era un lugar gigantesco, decorado con una alfombra roja que llegaba hasta la silla real y grandes vitrales con algunas imágenes.

"Sírvanse por favor" dijo para que un mozo viniera con varias copas con jugo de manzana en ellas. "Primero, me gustaría hablar con Star sobre algunos asuntos" dijo mientras también bebía de su copa. "Lo primero es que espero que estes disfrutando de tu estadía aquí en Equestria"

"¿Qué puedo decir?" dije mientras tomaba también un poco. "No me canso"

"Los reportes de Twilight me informaron mucho sobre ti y las demás. He de decirte que estamos buscando una manera de que puedas volver a tu mundo"

El lugar se llenó de un silencio incomodo, hasta que alguien habló.

"¿Una… forma de que vuela a su casa?" dijo Rainbow Dash.

"Así es, pero-"

"¿Tan pronto?" interrumpió Rarity.

"Quiero decir que-"

"Awww, aún no hemos celebrado una fiesta de Feliz regreso a casa" dijo Pinkie quien estaba un poco triste.

"Eso si es que él lo desea" terminó de hablar Celestia.

Esto causó ciertas miradas de las chicas.

"Gracias por la oferta, pero…" dije. "Prefiero quedarme, eso si es que puedes permitirlo"

"Por supuesto" dijo ella. "Puedo hacer que la investigación se detenga. Solo tienes que firmar esto y serás un habitante oficial" dijo Celestia alcanzándome una pluma y un pergamino escrito. "Lo tenía preparado por las dudas" dijo guiñandome un ojo.

Lo leí meticulosamente, luego puse mi firma y se lo entregué. "Gracias, ahora solo debo ir a entregarlo para que lo archiven y serás un ciudadano oficial de Equestria"

"Pero, Star ¿No te gustaría tener que volver a tu mundo?" me preguntó Fluttershy.

"Sí. De seguro muchos de tus amigos te extrañan" dijo Pinkie. "Seguro que estan esperandote con una gran fiesta"

"¿No quieres volver a tener tus recuerdos?" me preguntó Twilight.

"Sí, pero…" dije mientras caminaba hasta la ventana. "Este mundo es mucho mejor de lo que la tierra podría llegar a ser"

"¿Qué tiene de malo tu planeta? ¿No quieres estar denuevo con los tuyos?" me preguntó Rainbow.

"Ese es justamente el problema" dije mientras miraba afuera. "La tierra también tiene sus cosas lindas, pero el problema es lo que lo habita y los problemas que tiene. La gente que vive en paz tiene que lidiar con los problemas de la sociedad, una sociedad que no se pone de acuerdo en sus objetivos y siempre entran en guerra. Equestria tiene una forma muy efectiva de arreglar sus catástrofes y todo esta en completa armonía, pero en la Tierra..." Sentía como corría el enojo por mis venas. "Todo es completamente injusto en un lugar así. Los que tienen más poder en lo que sea lo usan para siempre su propio beneficio, sin importarles que tanto sufren los que están más abajo de ellos ¡Siempre intentando salvar sus propios culos mientras que dejan que el reto se pudra en un mundo consumido por sus ambiciones egoístas! Lo peor es que terminan consiguiéndolo ¡Sin tener que enfrentar un juicio justo solo por tener una posición superior, CONVIRTIENDOLOS EN LA PEOR MIERDA EXISTENTE DEL MUNDO ENTERO!" apreté mi mano tan fuerte que luego me di cuenta de que rompí la copa en pedazos. El líquido cayó con un poco de sangre que me causaron unos pequeños cortes. "Perdón" dije más calmado. "Creo que... me dejé llevar"

"No hay problema" dijo Celestia. "Creo poder entenderlo"

"Wow terroncito. No sabia que… tu mundo pudiera ser así de… horrible" dijo Applejack tratando de ser delicada al respecto.

"No pasa nada" dije mientras Fluttershy me curaba la mano con un equipo médico que sacó Pinkie de la nada. "A todo esto ¿Qué quiso decir Blueblood con que la historia no debía repetirse?"

"Creo que eso podríamos dejarlo para otra ocasión" dijo Celestia para después cambiar a un tono serio. "Hay un tema que quería discutir con todos ustedes"

"¿Que es esta vez princesa?" preguntó Twilight.

"Esto solo lo sé yo de momento, pero… puede que esto nos involucra a más que de algunos de nosotros" su mirada era muy seria. "Es algo que muchos de ustedes tal vez ya habrán notado. Algo… extraño esta pasando en Equestria ahora mismo"

Punto de vista tercera persona

La sala quedó en completo silencio mientras las mane 6 y Star escuchaban las preocupados palabras de la diosa del sol. La expresión de Celestia decía mucho, pero no lo suficiente para lo que estaba por venir. Un nuevo misterio salió a la luz y se dio a conocer a nuestros héroes. Esperemos… que estén preparados para lo que viene, un peligro que amenace con cambiar el curso de la historia.

Fin del capítulo 18

Nota del autor:

¡Pude sacar el capitulo antes de tiempo! Tenía tantas cosas importantes que hacer, pero pude terminarlas para poder escribir este capítulo. Como fue prometido, es un poco más largo que los demás, espero que haya salido bien. Una vez terminé, descanse y me puse a escribir este capitulazo. Como pueden ver, puse las canciones de Pinkie Pie para que las vean en vez de escribirlas; personalmente pienso que es algo feo tener que leer las canciones cuando en cambio puedes escucharlas. Si tuviera que calificar este capítulo con un meme sería: Tráeme más Charlie, vengo inspirado. En todo caso, espero que les haya gustado. Si les gustó, no olviden de comentar y decir qué les pareció el capítulo, me ayudaría mucho para continuar. O pueden marcar esta historia como favorito y seguirla hasta el final. Nos vemos mis alocados y elegantes lectores. Hasta la proxima.


	19. Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19: Evolución

(Música de apertura: Theme of infinite) www. youtube watch?v=XKjOJuPjiu4

Punto de vista Star

Esfuerzo. Todos salen con la misma palabra, palabra que dicen que te ayudarán a triunfar en esta vida. Hay veces que incluso el menor esfuerzo hace grandes cosas, pero eso mismo te lleva a no superar retos más grandes. Cuando te topes con un desafío de verdad y no sepas darlo todo para superarlo, serás recompensado con la pérdida, tal vez con la pérdida de muchas cosas importantes en tu vida. Siempre hay que ver hasta dónde puedes llegar si lo das todo; o si no llegas tan lejos, puedes ver que tan fuerte eres y seguir buscando para superarte a ti mismo y llegar más allá. Por eso no podemos pedir una vida fácil, debemos pedir ser más fuertes. Más fuertes que nunca.

"Vamos terroncito, te has quedado asi por varios minutos" dijo Applejack mientras terminaba de cargar su carro con el resto de maiz faltante.

"Sí perdón, me quedé pensando en algo" dije volviendo a mis sentidos.

"No te preocupes, pero debemos llevar esto rápido al almacén antes de que los pegasos traigan la lluvia" dijo tirando de su carro.

"En camino" dije tirando del mio tambien.

Big Mac, Applejack y yo, llevábamos carros cargados hasta arriba del maíz del huerto trasero de la granja. Debíamos llevar los que ya estaban listos mientras dejábamos el resto recién plantado para cosechar, y nos venía bien que programaran una lluvia para dentro de un rato. No podía dejar de pensar en el lío que nos habíamos metido todos nosotros cuando Celestia nos había dado la noticia.

*Flashback*

"Princesa ¿Qué quiere decir con que algo extraño pasa?" preguntó Twilight a su mentora.

"No sé con certeza que está ocurriendo, pero es algo que pienso puede ser peligroso" dijo aún con seriedad. "Debieron haberlo notado algunos de ustedes"

"Ohohoh ¿Se refiere a mi preparativos de super duper fiesta sorpresa?" dijo Pinkie alegremente.

"¿Al las montones de filas de espera en los Spas? Nunca antes se habían llenado tanto" dijo Rarity.

"¿Al poco crecimiento de las plantas?" preguntó Applejack.

"Chicas chicas, creo que esta hablando de algo más grave" Twilight tranquilizó a las demás.

"Efectivamente, algo está afectando a los habitantes de Equestria" dijo Celestia. "Una magia completamente desconocida, hasta para mí, los afecta. Lo que se me hace extraño es que no hayas escrito nada en tus reportes Twilight, por lo que me lleva a deducir que no has visto nada extraño"

"Lamento decirle que no vi nada parecido a lo que usted dice princesa" se disculpó Twilight.

Mi cabeza captó la idea. "Se está refiriendo a lo que ví durante nuestras travesías" dije.

"¿Qué fue lo que has visto Star?" me preguntó Celestia.

"Twilight ¿Recuerdas que antes te dije que había algo extraño que les sucedía a todos los que nos enfrentamos?"

"Sí, pero creo que nunca te había dejado terminar" dijo algo apenada.

"Los ladrones, Trixie, los perros diamante. Ví que algo similar les ocurría a los tres"

"¿Qué puedes decirnos sobre eso?" me preguntó Celestia nuevamente.

"¿Puede ser que ví cómo auras mágicas salían de sus cuerpos?"

"Los perros diamante no son capaces de controlar la magia. Entonces estaba en lo cierto. No puedo meter a la seguridad de Canterlot ante este problema, ni tampoco sabemos con lo que estamos tratando. Por eso…" dijo dirigiéndose de nuevo a nosotros. "Si ven algo parecido, quisiera que puedan informarme si ven algo así, Incluso en los reportes de amistad"

*Fin Flashback*

Dijo que podríamos encontrarnos con muchos más y que debíamos tener cuidado en cada momento. Ahora todo el grupo sabía lo que pasaba y solo pensaba que no era nada grave. Quizá debería prepararme para lo que pueda venir después.

"Terroncito ¿Qué sucede? No has avanzado nada" dijo Applejack.

Volvía a la realidad para darme cuenta de que no había avanzado ni un metro de mi lugar. Mientras pensaba estaba empujando, pero algo estaba mal. Intenté tirar el carro con más fuerza, pero no se movía. Puse toda la fuerza de mi cuerpo, pero solo se movía muy de a poco.

Logré llegar al granero después de que los dos me esperaran mientras los descargaban. Después de dar un último esfuerzo, me desplome en el suelo sintiendo el dolor en mis brazos y piernas. Applejack y Mac me miraron con preocupación.

"¿Tarde *Jadeo* mucho?" pregunté estando en el suelo.

"Siiip" dijo Big Mac.

"Y más de lo habitual" dijo Applejack. "¿En serio estan bien?"

"Sí, creo que solo estoy cansado. Aunque…"

"¿Qué?" preguntó ella.

"Nada, tal vez solo no estoy dándolo todo"

"No necesito saber que estás mintiendo para decirte que te estás esforzando demasiado" dijo ayudandome a levantarme. "Por hoy terminamos. Solo deja el carro aquí cerca y nosotros no encargamos después" dijo apuntando dentro del granero.

Los dos me ayudaron a descargar el contenido y luego procedí a dejarlo junto con los otros. Sin embargo al estacionarlo, una de las ruedas le dio a una de las vigas que sostenían el suelo suspendido de dentro. Varios rechinidos sonaron hasta que la madera comenzó a romperse. Antes de que me cayera encima, salí de debajo y evité el desastre. Los escombros estaban esparcidos alrededor, pero por suerte el granero seguía en pie.

"Sabía que necesitábamos ayuda extra para cambiar y reforzar esa plataforma. Pero alguien no quiso hacerme caso" dijo Applejack a su hermano. "¿Ahora crees que es buena idea cambiar las tablas viejas y los clavos oxidados?"

"Siiip" dijo él.

Applejack suspiró y se acercó a mí. "¿No te hiciste daño, verdad?"

"Creo que estoy bien. No veo ninguna-" me fijé por todo mi cuerpo para encontrar una astilla bastante grande en el antebrazo. "...herida". Procedí a sacarme el pequeño trozo de madera, dejándome una pequeña herida que por suerte no sangraba tanto. "¿Llegará el día en el que no me lastime? Veremos si llega"

"Lamento que te haya pasado esto compañero" se disculpó ella.

"No pasa nada, empiezo a acostumbrarme"

"Tomate el día libre, ya acabamos con todo"

"Bien, gracias AJ" dije mientras tomaba rumbo al pueblo.

Ya estando en la biblioteca, Twilight estaba acomodando varios libros que ella estaba usando. Usando su magia, hacía volar los libros de aquí para allá.

"Llegué" dije cerrando la puerta detrás mío.

"Hola Star" me saludó Twilight sin darse vuelta. "Si quieres usar la ducha Spike la está usando, así que puedes hacer otra cosa hasta que termine"

"Perfecto, porque debo ducharme antes de que me muera desangrado" bromeé.

"¿Qué?" dijo dándose la vuelta y viendo que me estaba sosteniendo el brazo herido. "¿Por qué desangrado?"

"Bueno, me lastimé en el trabajo. Pero solo es una pequeña herida. Recuerda que pronto se cura conmigo" dije mostrando el punto lastimado.

"Bien, solo recuerda de limpiarte bien. No queremos que te infectes con gérmenes que tu cuerpo no pueda resistir"

"De acuerdo, solo iré a limpiarme la herida y me ire a dormir" dije yendo arriba. Ya en la habitación, pasé para el baño donde Spike estaba tomando un baño de burbujas. Parecía totalmente relajado, ya que estaba roncando mientras estaba apoyado a un borde de la tina. Sin hacer mucho ruido, tomé el agua desinfectante, me puse un poco en la herida y lo dejé secar. "Listo, dentro de unas horas estará sanado"

Punto de vista tercera persona

La noche estaba dando a lugar y las calles de Ponyville estaban solitarias con sus habitantes yéndose a sus casas. El lugar estaba silencioso y desierto, exceptuando por cierto pony gris cubierto en una capa y capucha que estaba oculto detrás de una casa mirando hacia la biblioteca. El pony en cuestión miraba atentamente el árbol mientras se acercaba a él, ágil y silenciosamente. Al llegar, miro el balcón con el objetivo de llegar hasta ahí. Procedió a colocar un casco en la estructura de madera y luego los otros tres. Tranquilamente, comenzó a caminar por la pared del árbol como si fuera el suelo mismo mientras avanzaba hasta una rama a la que saltó. Una vez se escondió entre las hojas, observó desde ahí el interior del cuarto.

Dentro se encontraba Star durmiendo plácidamente boca abajo en la cama. Luego se había despertado por sí solo mientras se estiraba y hacía muecas de dolor, lo cual le pareció extraño. Al levantarse, notó que el cuerpo le seguía doliendo todo, la espalda, los pies, los brazos. Incluso revisó la herida que tenía de esta tarde y… la herida seguía ahí. Normalmente le tomaría algunas horas de descanso hasta que la herida se cicatrice y luego se vaya, pero esta vez no se había ido.

En la cocina, estaba Spike preparando papas fritas con huevos revueltos mientras que Twilight descansaba de su trabajo en el sofá y Owlowiscious estaba ayudando a poner la mesa. Star bajó hasta el comedor sintiéndose algo débil.

"Who" dijo Owlowiscious a Star.

"Hola Owl. Gracias por ayudarnos otra vez" dijo Star.

Twilight se levantó algo somnolienta. "Hola Star. Sí que has dormido, 6 horas"

"Necesitaba el descanso, hoy tuve un dia algo duro. Me siento con muy poca fuerza" dijo revisando su brazo lastimado.

"¿Aún no sana?" le preguntó Twilight.

"No, eso es lo peor" dijo Star caminando hasta la mesa. "Aún… no sé por qué…" dijo para perder el equilibrio y ponerse de rodillas.

Twilight se acercó para ayudarlo. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?"

"No, creo que no" dijo echándose en el suelo. "En realidad… me está doliendo todo el cuerpo" dijo Star adolorido mientras se ponía en posición fetal tratando de calmar el dolor.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Bro, estas bien?" dijo Spike corriendo desde la cocina para ver a Star tirado en el suelo.

"No, no lo estoy" dijo Star soltando quejidos.

"Los hospitales están cerrados ahora. Debo llamar a alguien más" dijo Twilight alterada.

"¿Por qué no llamamos a Fluttershy? Ella cuida animales ¿No nos serviría?" opinó Spike.

"Tienes razón, es la única ayuda que tenemos ahora" dijo para tomar un pergamino y escribir. Luego de que terminara, lo envió a la casa de Fluttershy con un hechizo de teletransporte. "Listo ¿Puedes aguantar unos 10 minutos más?" le preguntó Twilight a Star.

"No creo que haga falta" dijo él.

"¿Por qué lo crees?" preguntó Spike.

En eso, un ruido parecido a una estampida se escuchaba fuera de la biblioteca. La puerta se abrió de repente mostrando a una Fluttershy apresurada de salvar una vida.

"¿Qué ocurrió?¿Cómo está?¿Está herido?¡¿Tal vez está muriendo?!¡No por favor!" gritaba Fluttershy buscando para todos lados.

"Calma, solo me duele todo" le dijo Star aún tirado.

"Oh no ¿Qué te pasó?" dijo Fluttershy acercándose.

"No lo sé. Solo me comenzó a doler todo el cuerpo"

"Déjame ver" dijo Fluttershy alejando a Twilight para revisar a Star.

Ella hizo que se acomodara boca arriba y que se estirara. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho para revisar su corazón, luego revisó su boca y sus ojos para después volver al pecho y decirle que respirara profundamente. Luego procedió a revisar la movilidad de sus extremidades. Star retraía el brazo cuando le comenzaba a doler mucho, dándole una idea a Fluttershy de lo que estaba pasandole.

"Solo tiene los músculos fatigados. Parece que se estuvo esforzando mucho últimamente" diagnosticó Fluttershy preocupada.

"Pero… se supone que me puedo sanar después de un descanso" dijo Star.

Twilight se puso a pensar un poco. "Fluttershy, ayúdame a llevarlo abajo. Hay algo que debemos comprobar"

En el sótano, Star estaba recostado en la mesa con electrodos del MMFH conectados al cuerpo. Twilight encendió la máquina e iba leyendo las lecturas que esta le daba. Después que que la máquina se apagara, Twilight vio por qué Star estaba debil.

"Tu cuerpo ya no tiene magia" dijo Twilight. "Tal parece que ya no queda magia residual en tu cuerpo y por eso no puedes sanar como normalmente pasa"

"Entonces… si ya no tengo magia…"

"Quiere decir que ya no tendrás la misma fuerza de antes" dijo Twilight.

Fluttershy ayudó a Star a levantarse.

"Aún pareces conservar tu físico, pero no creo que seas tan fuerte como antes" dijo Fluttershy. "Lo siento"

"No… pasa nada. No es culpa de ustedes" dijo Star con una voz en blanco.

Fuera de la biblioteca el pony gris, apoyado con la oreja en la pared, pudo escucharlo todo y se sorprendió al igual que comenzó a desesperarse. Rápidamente, salió corriendo lejos de ahí, perdiéndose entre las casas del lugar.

En otro lugar, el extraño ser se encontraba dibujando algo en la pared. Varias líneas de tiza iban de acá para allá mientras este las remarcaba, siendo poco notables por la poca luz del lugar.

"¡Señor! ¡Mi señor!" dijo el pony gris corriendo por el pasillo hasta la habitación. "Mi señor, t-t-te-tenemos un problema c-co-con-con el plan"

El ser se detuvo en seco al escucharlo, dándose la vuelta poco a poco para mirar al pony.

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso nuestro plan no está siendo un éxito?" dijo con calma.

"E-e-e-e-es que…"

"¡Dime de una vez qué demonios pasa!" demandó el ser con una voz imponente.

"Nuestro objetivo está perdiendo su poder señor. Eso pasa." dijo cubriéndose la cabeza con los cascos.

El ser se acercó a él. "Pero… aún sigue vivo ¿Verdad?" dijo colocándose justo en frente. "Dime todo lo que sabes"

"T-ta-tal-tal-tal parece ser que solo se debilitó. Si ocurre esto so-so-so-solo nos costará más tiempo del que usted p-p-pla-pla-planeo" dijo aún con la cabeza agacha.

"Hmm. Sabía que nada podía salir mal ahora" dijo tomando al pony por la cabeza y acercando su rostro. "¡DIME TODOS LOS DETALLES DE PRIMERAS!"

"¡S-s-s-s-s-si-si mi señor! ¡Lo-lo-lo siento mi señor!" dijo el pony asustado.

El ser soltó al pony dejándolo caer al suelo.

"No me importa seguir esperando" dijo yendo hasta la silla. "Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo y no me importa esperar un año más para conseguir lo que quiero"

"¿N-no-no se pueden apresurar las cosas?"

"¡No podemos apresurar más esto idiota! Por eso tuve que encontrar a cada uno para poder llevar todo esto a cabo. Tu sabes lo que me costó encontrarlos y lo mucho que nos costó hacer que cayeran. Años de búsqueda y por fin tengo la victoria asegurada ¡No podemos arriesgarnos a que todo se arruine!" dijo rompiendo la silla en pedazos. "Por fin alguien había visto la gloria en mi y no voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad"

El pony se levantó aún manteniendo la cabeza baja.

"Ve y mantenme informado de lo que pase. Cuando esté listo, procederemos"

"S-s-sí-sí mi señor. E-e-enseguida señor" dijo abandonando la sala"

Al día siguiente

Punto de vista Star

No podía creer que había perdido mi fuerza. Y lo que era peor, me di cuenta de que ya no puedo resistir como antes. Esta mañana estaba haciendo ejercicio y no podía aguantar la rutina que tenía antes, mi cuerpo no soportaba tanto. La agilidad de mi cuerpo también se había ido, por lo que no tenía tanta velocidad como antes. Lo único que pude conservar es la poca masa muscular que había ganado y un poco más de fuerza que con la que vine aquí. Tal parecía que la magia en mi cuerpo era un aumento de mis habilidades físicas y de mi capacidad de recuperación.

"No podemos usar los elementos para darte magia otra vez" dijo Twilight. "Los elementos son reliquias para proteger a Equestria de todo mal. No podemos usarlos para nuestros beneficios"

Eso me había dicho ella cuando le pedí una forma de recuperar lo que me hacía útil en este mundo. Por eso me había puesto a buscar otra forma para volver a la acción. Estuve bastante tiempo revisando cada uno de los libros relacionados con magia, algún hechizo que me hiciera más fuerte o alguna otra reliquia mágica en ellos; pero no había nada acerca de eso. Mientras continuaba revisando Twilight se estaba encargando de la limpieza junto con Spike.

"Oye Twilight ¿Star no debería estar ayudándonos con la limpieza?" dijo Spike mientras limpiaba las estantería con el plumero.

"Dejalo que continúe con su lectura, es bueno que esté estudiando sobre magia" dijo ella.

Bueno, al menos eso fue lo que le dije.

"Me recuerda a mi en la escuela de magia" dijo mientras continuaba con la limpieza.

"Bueno, al menos puede hacer algo más ya que perdió sus poderes" dijo Spike.

No hice nada más que mirar a Spike con algo de bronca.

"En teoría Spike, no eran poderes. Solo estaba siendo afectado por la magia" Twilight corrigió.

"Sí sí, como sea. Aquí ya terminamos, hay que ir arriba a seguir limpiando" dijo Spike para subir las escaleras junto a Twilight.

Mientras seguía leyendo sentado en el suelo, Owlowiscious también buscaba libros que me ayudarían con mi propósito. Vino volando y me trajo uno sobre reliquias antiguas.

"Gracias" le agradecí tomando el libro.

"¡Who!" Owlowiscious por alguna razón salió disparado en otra dirección como alma que lleva el diablo.

Lo pensé unos segundos y me dí cuenta de por qué. Lentamente giré la cabeza para ver a Twilight sosteniendo con su magia la caja y el collar que encontré en el castillo antiguo. Parecía… algo enojada.

"¿Sí?" dije inocentemente.

"Explica esto Star" dijo dejando la caja al lado mío junto con el collar. "No recuerdo tener algo como esto en mi casa"

"Bueno… puede que mientras hayas estado distraída… entré al bosque y fuí hasta el castillo. Y encontré esto" dije tomando la caja.

"¿Has ido al bosque… cuando te dije que no podías ir allí?"

"¿Y qué tiene? Ya soy grande y puedo decidir qué hacer" dije levantándome. "Quería salir a explorar un poco y me encontré esto. Me lo traje como recuerdo pero-"

"Deberíamos llevar eso devuelta de donde lo has sacado" dijo tomando la caja y el collar con su magia pero no me los pudo quitar.

"¿No era que no se debía ir allí? Ahora nos la quedamos" dije forcejeando.

"Si es un elemento histórico debería estar ahí y que lo encuentre un investigador" dijo Twilight tirando más fuerte.

"Tu eres casi lo mismo. Estudias la magia y esas cosas ¿Qué tal si esto tiene algo así?" dije tirando aún más fuerte con el cuerpo.

"No podemos arriesgarnos a arruinar un objeto así" dijo intentando tirar más fuerte.

Su agarre mágico se fue de repente, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y que soltara los objetos para evitar la caída. Tanto la caja y el collar cayeron al piso, pero este último se abrió en pedazos. Me acerqué para ver el collar roto, reuniendo las partes rotas. Viéndolo más detenidamente, por dentro estaba hueco y parecía llevar algo más dentro. Buscando entre los trozos, había algo diferente.

"Se… rompió" dijo Twilight.

"Sí, ya lo veo pero…" dije tomando la pequeña pieza. Era una pequeña herradura unida al mango de una llave.

"¿Eso es una llave?" dijo Spike

"Parece serlo"

"¿Y qué es lo que abre?" preguntó Twilight.

"Tal vez abre la caja" dijo Spike tomando la caja y viendo la ranura de la misma.

Los tres nos fijamos y vimos que la caja tenía una cerradura con la misma forma de la llave. Miré la llave y la coloqué en la ranura, dándole la vuelta y escuchando un click. La tapa de la caja se movió, dándonos a entender de que está abierta.

"Vaya. busqué muchas maneras de abrirla y tenía la llave todo este tiempo" dije abriéndola por completo.

Dentro habían dos pergaminos. Uno estaba enrollado sin nada y el otro tenía una cinta con un sello. Saqué los dos y me fijé el que tenía el sello. Estaba a punto de abrirlo, pero Twilight me detuvo.

"Espera" dijo ella. "Ese… es el sello antiguo de la realeza. Debe ser una carta dirigida a las princesas"

"Con más razón debemos leerla" dije sacando la cinta y abriéndolo.

"Star ¿Sabes que está mal leer correspondencia ajena?"

"Pues esta correspondencia no llegó a su receptor. Por lo tanto debemos ver de qué asuntos es para enviarla a su respectivo dueño" dije empezando a leer la carta. "Por fin lo logré" leí. "Este es el trabajo que nos ayudará a todos nosotros. Vosotros sabéis que no todos no comprenden la magia, por eso quiero enviarle esto a usted princesa. Estuve trabajando en un hechizo que hará que todos los habitantes de Equestria entiendan el uso de la magia y qué tan importante es para la vida misma. Dejo junto con la presente el procedimiento del hechizo en cuestión. Aún estoy trabajando en una forma más efectiva y segura, pero me encantaría que vea el prototipo. Atentamente, su estimado servidor, S"

Al terminar de leerla, abrí el otro pergamino enrollado. Este tenía algunas inscripciones que no entendía, pero al parecer Twilight sí; ya que estaba murmurando en voz baja cada palabra.

"¿Entiendes algo de esto?" pregunté.

"Algo. Son inscripciones de un hechizo pero…" dijo tomando la hoja y leyéndola más detenidamente. "Entiendo pocas palabras de esto"

"¿Este hechizo se puede efectuar?"

"Naturalmente todos los unicornios pueden hacer este hechizo. Es una mezcla de magia de entendimiento y palabras, por lo que es fácil de ejecutar pero…" dijo mientras miraba tanto la carta y el hechizo. "Sin el conocimiento adecuado, no sabemos qué es lo que puede pasar"

"Si realizas este hechizo…" dije tomando los pergaminos. "Tal vez pueda tener mi magia de vuelta"

"¿Qué? No, no creas que usaré ese hechizo extraño en tí. No sabemos qué puede pasar" dijo tratando de quitarme el pergamino de la mano.

"Vamos, si lo haces podré seguir con lo mío" dije tratando de alejar los pergaminos de ella.

"La carta decía que este hechizo es un prototipo. Si falla puede que te pase algo peor. Además nunca supe ¿Por qué tanto empeño en volverte más fuerte?" dijo deteniéndose.

"No… lo entenderías por completo"

"Entonces no hay razón para que lo uses" dijo ella.

Me puse a pensar por unos segundos y al final decidí darme por vencido. "Esta bien" dije suspirando. "Aquí está" dije entregando el pergamino con la cinta y el sello. "Entonces ¿Deberíamos entregarle la carta a Celestia?" dije especificando el otro pergamino en mi mano.

"La carta se la podremos dar después" dijo tomando el otro pergamino de mi mano. "Primero guardaré el hechizo en un lugar que no puedas alcanzar y la carta la dejaré en la habitación para después. Tengo muchas otras cosas que hacer" dijo cargando su cuerpo y teletransportandose arriba.

Suspiré y me eché en el sofá.

"Vaya bro. Ahora sabes lo que se siente que Twilight te gane en una conversación" dijo Spike.

"Eso es lo que crees. Tengo un plan para usar el hechizo" dije.

"Pero ella dijo que es muy peligroso probarlo. Además dijo que lo guardaría en un lugar en el que no lo encontrarías" dijo Spike. "Ella sabe esconder las cosas. Una vez escondió mi tesoro de gemas por comer muchas de ellas y no pude encontrarlo durante un mes"

"En este tipo de cosas gana el más listo Spike" dije levantándome con una sonrisa petulante. "Veamos quién de los dos es más inteligente"

Twilight bajó por las escaleras con una sonrisa triunfante. "Listo, así podré abstenerte de que cometas una locura"

"Nunca me habías hecho caso cuando yo quise hacerlo" dijo Spike.

"Porque yo no cometo locuras, solo pequeños errores que puedo resolverlos sola" dijo Twilight con orgullo.

"¿Como la vez que quisiste crear un árbol que diera cada tipo de fruta, donde luego esas frutas atacaron a todos tus compañeros de clase y los profesores tuvieron que limpiar todo tu desastre sin saber quién fue?" dijo Spike.

"Eso… fue el mínimo de mis errores" dijo Twilight con claro nerviosismo.

"¿O la vez que dijiste que la más popular de la escuela era un monstruo del tártaro y trataste de-"

Twilight puso un casco en la boja de Spike y rio nerviosamente "Ejejeje. Eso solo fue por los rumores de los chicos y debía comprobarlo" dijo que parecía sudar frío. "En todo caso, si ya has terminado Star, podrías ayudarnos a limpiar" dijo tomando un plumero y pasándomelo.

Sin decir nada, lo tomé y me puse a limpiar junto con ellos.

Al día siguiente

Una tarde algo fría posaba sobre Equestria, dando a mostrar la llegada del invierno. Algunos ya llevaban sus bufandas y otros no, solo estaban en sus casas disfrutando el calor del hogar. Por suerte no estaba tan frío; pero dentro de cierto árbol, alguien había preparado el fuego. Twilight estaba en plena planeación para el invierno, asegurándose de que no faltara nada cuando el verdadero frío llegara. Sostenía una lista, tachando las cosas que ya teníamos. Mientras, Spike y Owlowiscious estaban junto al fuego.

Yo estaba preparándome para salir. Preparado con una campera, estaba a punto de salir para un asunto importante, pero no sin antes revisar el escritorio. Allí estaba la carta antiguamente dirigida a Celestia, enrollada con su respectivo sello. Twilight solo lo había dejado allí sin preocupación ya que se había encargado del otro y era el menor de sus problemas. Miré hacia todos lados fijandome de que nadie me estuviera viendo y tome el pergamino, guardándolo bajo el abrigo. Bajé por las escaleras hasta que me topé con Twilight quien seguía revisando la lista.

"¿Tercera vez?" pregunté.

"Tercer chequeo de la lista completado" dijo Twilight enrollando la larga lista. "Siempre hay que estar el triple de seguros antes de confirmar"

"Si los que subestiman a los héroes en las películas pensaran como tú, su mundo ya estaría perdido" dije.

"Oye, los villanos de los cómics no son tan tontos" dijo Spike.

"Repitelo hasta que te lo creas" dije bajando de un salto hasta el último escalón. "Ese tipo de villano cliché se volvió algo tonto para mí. Los villanos de verdad deberían ser más malévolos, fríos, calculadores, algo así como un genio psicópata. Ahí solo parecen niños que quieren hacerse los malos y quieren conquistar todo lo que les rodea"

"¿Qué sabes tú sobre la maldad? Apuesto a que no podrías tener el estilo de la yegua Melena Desquiciada" dijo Spike desafiante.

"Ella solo quiere poner las leyes de la moda a su merced, no se compara a nada de lo que es malvado" dije tomando uno de sus cómics de la pila y señalando a la villana de la portada.

"Digas lo que digas, los héroes de ese cómic sí que tienen estilo" dijo leyendo uno de los cómics.

"Trajes algo exagerados" dije yendo hasta la puerta de entrada.

"¿A dónde vás Star?" me preguntó Twilight.

"Quiero reunirme con alguien. Acordamos encontrarnos hoy a la tarde mientras estábamos libres" dije abriendo la puerta dejando que el viento fresco me pegara en la cara. "No me extrañen" dije cerrándola detrás mío.

Fuera, el calor del sol compensaba el frío que había. Gracias a Celestia quien controlaba el sol. Mientras caminaba hacia mi destino lejos de la biblioteca, saqué el pergamino de debajo de mi campera, saqué la cinta y lo abrí. En él estaba escrito… el hechizo prototipo.

"Ay Twilight. Debes revisar qué es lo que quieres ocultar de mi" dije con ironía. "Si el movimiento de manos rapida fuera magia, entonces sería un mago excelente"

Al parecer ayer Twilight no se dio cuenta de que mientras trataba de quitarme el hechizo de las manos, yo cambié la cinta de lugar. De todas formas, mi plan había funcionado. Ahora solo debía reunirme con ese alguien en cierto lugar.

Llegando a las afueras de Ponyville, BonBon estaba sentada en el césped llevando una bufanda junto a Lyra, quien estaba equipada con bufanda, chaleco y gorra de lana mientras se frotaba el cuerpo. También estaban Octavia y Vinyl junto a ellas. Octavia llevaba un abrigo grande con pelo, mientras que Vinyl llevaba botas, un abrigo de lana y sus respectivos auriculares.

"¿Me esperaron?" dije acercandome al grupo.

"Star, hola" me saludó BonBon. "No mucho, es que llegamos temprano"

"Se supone que solo vendría Lyra ¿Los invitaste?" le pregunté esto ultimo a ella.

"Bueno, BonBon quiso venir cuando le dije que no debía" dijo Lyra temblando un poco.

"No puedo dejarte sola ni un segundo cuando se trata de Star. No quiero que tengamos que pasar vergüenza luego" dijo BonBon autoritaria.

"Nosotras pasábamos por aquí y decidimos acompañarlas. No teníamos mucho por hacer y Vinyl debía salir fuera" dijo Octavia señalando a Vinyl, quien solo seguía el ritmo de la música de sus auriculares sin decir nada. "Vinyl, ten más respeto"

Vinyl pareció escuchar la queja de su amiga, por lo que la miró a ella y luego a mí saludándome con una sonrisa. Octavia solo suspiró.

"Bueno, creo que necesitaré ayuda si algo sale mal" dije.

"¿Por si algo sale mal?" preguntó BonBon.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?" preguntó Lyra quien no dejaba de tiritar.

"¿Sabes leer esto?" dije pasandole el pergamino.

Ella lo tomó y lo revisó por unos segundos antes de sorprenderse. "Esto… es escritura antigua" dijo con los ojos bien abiertos. "Tal vez el escrito antiguo de un hechizo avanzado ¿De donde lo conseguiste?" dijo completamente sorprendida.

"En un lugar del bosque. Sabemos que es un hechizo antiguo, pero lo más importante es que dice que ayudará a los seres no mágicos a entender la magia" expliqué.

"Este tipo de hechizos solo lo aprenden los usuarios mágicos avanzados" dijo Lyra releyendo el pergamino.

"¿Entonces puedes leerlo?" pregunté retóricamente.

"No fuí a la secundaria de magia por nada" dijo Lyra orgullosa. "Puedo leer esto a la perfección"

"¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?"

"Claro, pero solo hay un problema" dijo ella. "Al no conocer este hechizo, no puedo saber si puede ser peligroso o no"

"Esa fue una de las advertencias que me dieron ¿Alguna solución?"

Lyra se puso a pensar. "Podemos primero hacerlo con algún objeto inanimado, así podremos comprobar de que es seguro y que no explote en el intento"

"¿Acaso suele pasar?"

"Este tipo de hechizos siempre son peligrosos, por eso solo es ejecutado por unicornios habilidosos. Por suerte tuve buenas calificaciones, era la mejor de mi clase"

"Pues me harías un favor haciéndolo" dije juntando las manos.

"Claro, pero me debes una" dijo ella con una sonrisa triunfal.

"Hecho" dije con un pulgar arriba.

"Y yo que quería que no se metiera en problemas" dijo BonBon con un casco en la cara.

"Creo que la conocemos bien como para saber que siempre tiene problemas" dijo Octavia. "Al igual que cierta pony trasnochadora" dijo dándole una mirada directa a Vinyl, quien solo se encogió de hombros ante su mirada.

"Vamos, mi favor espe- digo… hay que probar el hechizo" dijo Lyra yéndose en dirección hacia el límite del bosque sin dejar de temblar mientras caminaba.

"¿Acaso es friolenta? Tiembla más que un volcán" le pregunté a BonBon.

"Por eso le dije que debía llevar todo eso puesto. Imaginate si salía solo con una bufanda" dijo BonBon.

Punto de vista tercera persona

Rainbow tocaba la puerta de la casa de Twilight mientras esperaba a que le abrieran. Al final Spike le abrió mientras comía algunos dulces de una cesta llena de ellos.

"Hmm. MmmmRainbow, entra" dijo él con la boca algo llena.

"Gracias Spike. Parece que la pasas bien" dijo Rainbow Dash señalando la cesta de dulces en sus garras.

"Es fin de semana y queremos aprovechar que hay descanso" dijo tomando un dulce y arrojándolo al aire hasta su boca.

"Yo tengo que estar a cargo del clima, pero hoy tengo el día libre" dijo ella entrando. "Al menos solo es por hoy, luego de algunos días vendrán los climas fríos de verdad"

Twilight vino del sótano, llena de tierra y hollín para ver quien había llegado. "Hola Rainbow ¿Qué te trae por aquí?¿Al fin vienes a buscar algo qué leer?" dijo Twilight.

"No he caído tan bajo todavía Twilight" dijo Rainbow negando con un casco. "Vengo a Por Star, necesito un compañero para un nuevo truco y me hubiera gustado que me ayudara"

"Si lo buscas debe estar por ahí fuera, dijo que se encontraría con alguien" dijo Spike volviendo a sentarse junto a la chimenea.

"Si no fue contigo, no sé con quién más pudo haber ido" dijo Twilight limpiándose la suciedad y subiendo las escaleras.

"Oh, vale gracias. Saldré a ver si está libre luego, espero no haberlos molestado" dijo Rainbow disculpándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"No hay problema Rainbow" dijo Spike. "De seguro habrá ido por la condición en la que está y le pidió ayuda a algún pony más"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Rainbow.

"Bueno, veras-"

"Spike ¿Has visto la carta que dejé en mi escritorio?" dijo Twilight desde arriba.

"¿Cual carta?" preguntó Spike.

"La carta antigua para la princesa. Estaba segura de haberla dejado aquí mismo"

"¿Has revisado bajo el escritorio?"

"Ya revisé los lugares adyacentes y no está" dijo Twilight por las escaleras. "Qué extraño ¿Por qué desapareció?" dijo ella pensando por unos momentos, hasta que se dio cuenta de una cosa. "A no ser que…" dijo subiendo rapidamente hasta la habitación.

Twilight subió hasta llegar al balcón. A un lado de este entre las ramas, ella concentró su magia sacando la misma pequeña caja donde estaban los pergaminos antiguos. Abrió la caja para tomar el pergamino y abrirlo. una vez revisó el contenido, se sorprendió con lo que había guardado. "Star" dijo algo enojada.

Punto de vista Star

Justo en el límite del bosque, Lyra volvía a leer cuidadosamente el hechizo del pergamino mientras los demás esperábamos una respuesta suya.

"Muy bien, solo debemos probarlo con algo más" dijo Lyra enrollando el pergamino.

"¿Con qué piensas hacerlo?" preguntó Octavia.

"Como un experimento, hay que probarlo con algo que no sea un ser vivo" dijo acercándose a una gran roca casi del tamaño de una casa. "Esto parece lo suficientemente grande como para contener un hechizo peligroso" dijo tocando la roca. "Como solo es de prueba, si falla, solo se romperá un poco"

"¿Y si no funciona?" preguntó BonBon.

"Pues… digamos que no lo volveremos a hacer" dijo Lyra encogiéndose de hombros. "Aún así, me deberas el favor"

"Algún día te lo devolveré" dije levantando una mano en promesa.

"Bien. Ahora atrás todos" dijo Lyra tomando algunas respiraciones y preparando su cuerno.

La gran roca se cubrió de magia mientras Lyra se concentraba con fuerza. Durante su esfuerzo, la roca empezaba a brillar un poco más y más mientras duraba el hechizo. Luego de unos segundos, Ella cesó el hechizo y respiró varias veces recuperando el aliento.

Me acerqué a ella para ver si estaba bien. "¿Todo bien?" dije mientras me agaché para mirarla.

"Sí, todo perfecto. Costó, pero creo que lo logré" dijo mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente. "Y parece que el hechizo es seguro. La roca no se rompió" dijo señalando la roca.

Me acerqué a la misma para comprobar si no parecía destruirse en algún momento. "Parece que sí" dije mientras miraba la roca de un lado y del otro.

Punto de vista tercera persona

"No me esperaba que fueras tan buena en la magia Lyra" dijo Octavia.

Vinyl tomó el pergamino del suelo y lo leyó.

"Mis notas eran 7 de 10 en las clases avanzadas. Era bastante talentosa" dijo Lyra sobándose la nuca con una sonrisa.

Vinyl miró a Lyra y luego al pergamino con duda. En eso, hace algunas señales hacia Octavia mientras esta la ve tratando de entender sus señales. Ella mira con atención sus señales y se sorprende al ver lo que quiere decir.

"Vinyl dije que esas notas reflejan tu habilidad y que no son muy buenas, y…" dijo Octavia traduciendo a su amiga. "¡Qué unicornios con esas notas no están calificados para manejar esos hechizos! ¡Puede que haya salido mal!" dijo ella alarmada.

Lyra se quedó congelada por un momento al escuchar esto. "Entonces… si salió mal…"

Vinyl volvió a hacer algunas señas.

"Puede que siga activo" tradujo Octavia.

Star al fijarse en la roca, estaba a punto de apoyar su mano en su superficie. Las demás se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"Star ¡No, espera! ¡Alejate de la-!"

Star puso su mano en la superficie rocosa para revisar. De repente, la roca brilló haciendo pasar energía mágica al punto donde su mano hacía contacto. Rayos eléctricos pasaron de la roca hacia el cuerpo de Star, haciendo que se su mano quedara pegada mientras su cuerpo se tensaba por la magia que pasaba por su cuerpo. Se podía escuchar el grito de Star entre el sonido de destellos mágicos, advirtiendoles a las demás que el hechizo estaba surtiendo efecto en él. El brillo en su cuerpo mostró más intensidad, hasta que la roca explotó en varios pedazos. Las cuatro se cubrieron para no ser alcanzadas por ninguna piedra voladora. Cuando cesó la explosión miraron hacia donde Star estaba, pero solo pudieron ver un montón de restos de la roca que antes estaba.

"Oh no ¡Star!" dijo Lyra alarmada yendo hasta el montón de piedras.

"¡Hay que sacarlo pronto!" dijo BonBon ayudando a quitar las piedras.

Las cuatro se centraron en quitar cada piedra para encontrar algún rastro de Star, aunque la más preocupada era Lyra. Ella corría el riesgo de perder a su único amigo humano y pensó que no se lo perdonaría por haber hecho el hechizo sin pensar.

(Música: Gokhan by Saiyan Enigma Scott Morgan) www. youtube watch?v=CG31-blz0hI

Justo cuando estaban aumentando el ritmo, una mano salió del montón de piedras esparcidas. Todas se sorprendieron ante la aparición de la mano de Star y se alegraron un poco el saber que estaba vivo, pero... había algo diferente. Su brazo entero estaba cubierto por... un aura mágica de color roja. Poco a poco, las cuatro sacaron los escombros de alrededor para que Star pudiera salir entero. Star luchó para salir de debajo mientras que las demás se esforzaban por hacerlo salir. Al final, Star salió sin ninguna herida mostrando estar en buen estado, aunque... todas lo miraron sorprendidas ante el cambio en él.

"Star ¿Qué te… pasó?" dijo BonBon en sorpresa. "Te ves… diferente"

El cuerpo entero de Star estaba rodeado del aura mágica roja y brillaba entre varias chispas mágicas. Star miró cada parte de su cuerpo y también se asombró por su estado actual. "No lo sé" dijo mientras se miraba las manos y los pies.

"Tienes… tienes… magia" dijo Lyra en estado de sorpresa con los ojos bien abiertos.

Star se puso de pie mientras admiraba el cambio que sufrió su cuerpo. Se sentía fuerte y con más energía, como si la magia sanara sus heridas. Su mente decía que tenía que intentarlo. Se irguió un poco con una sonrisa y apretó las manos en sus costados.

"¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Star gritó al aire, haciendo que su aura mágica se intensificara y el suelo temblara un poco.

En el castillo de Canterlot, la princesa Celestia en el pasillo, había sentido la repentina sensación de magia. Mirando hacia la ventana a su lado en dirección a Ponyville, se quedó sintiendo la gran presencia mágica sabiendo de quién era esta. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se retiró por su camino.

El aura mágica de Star se calmó poco a poco al igual que él dejaba de hacer fuerza para expulsarla. En eso, se apaga dejando a Star con una sonrisa de victoria ante su nuevo poder.

(Fuera música)

Punto de vista Star

"Entonces ¿de esto trataba el hechizo?" dijo Lyra sorprendida.

"No lo sabía con certeza, pero no me imaginaba que fuera para que tenga magia; en cierto sentido" dije bajando del montón de escombros.

"Aún me sorprende lo que te ocurrió ¿En verdad puedes usar magia?" dijo BonBon.

"Que yo sepa si" dije extendiendo mi brazo y haciendo fuerza para activar magia, pero nada salía. Volví a intentarlo pero no había resultado alguno. "Oh vamos ¿Qué pasa ahora?" dije indignado.

"Tal vez solo lo de antes fue un efecto nuevo de la magia" dijo Lyra.

"Tal vez lo sea" dije mirando mi mano. "Ahora que tengo magia, podré volver a entrenar y ser más fuerte"

En la biblioteca

"¡¿Estas loco?!" me gritó Twilight.

No podía haberlo ocultado por mucho tiempo. Una vez regresé a la biblioteca, Twilight me había dicho que descubrió mi plan una vez me fui.

"¡Pudiste haber explotado o peor! ¡Si ese hechizo es un prototipo no es del todo seguro, lo dice la palabra! ¡Hechizo de prueba!" dijo enojada.

Me quedé sentado en el suelo mientras escuchaba su sermón y, Spike y Rainbow Dash se quedaron mirándome en un costado.

"Pero no me ocurrió nada grave ¿Ves?" le dije. "No veo que me haya pasado nada malo, exceptuando que fui aplastado por varias piedras"

"Por suerte estas ileso, pero te dije que era peligroso y aún así lo hiciste" dijo Twilight bastante enojada para después calmarse. "Aunque debo admitir que fuiste mas listo que yo. Para la próxima no será así" dijo cruzándose de cascos desafiante.

"Me saldré con la mía de alguna u otra forma, no me subestimes" dije con la misma sonrisa.

"A mi me parece genial que puedas usar magia ahora, grandote" dijo Rainbow. "Casi eres tan genial como yo, casi"

"A mi también me sorprende que el hechizo tuviera ese objetivo" dijo Twilight pensante. "Pensé que hubiera sido como una descarga de información a la mente que explicara la magia, esto es inesperado"

"Solo hay algo malo" dije interrumpiendo. "Parece que no se como usar esta magia o como controlarla" dije entre risas de ironía. "tal vez haya obtenido una fuente de magia, pero sigo sin entenderla por completo. Así que…" dije con las manos apoyadas en el suelo y con la cabeza agachada. "Twilight ¿Me harías el honor de enseñarme magia?"

Esperé unos segundos para que dijera algo, pero no llegó nada de ella. Levante la cabeza para verla. Sus ojos parecían brillar mientras una expresión emocionada se plasmaba en la cara de Twilight.

"¿Yo? ¿Maestra de magia?" dijo más emocionada.

"Por favor" dije tratando de suprimir la risa.

Twilight brincaba y corría por toda la habitación dando gritos de alegría como si fuera Pinkie Pie. "Seré maestra. Seré maestra ¡Seré maestra!" dijo mientras continuaba brincando.

Al notar nuestras miradas, se detuvo y se aclaró la garganta. "Bien, te enseñaré a cómo usar magia. Debes prepararte para aprender cada mínimo detalle"

"Si profesora" dije poniéndome firme.

"Esto no tendrá fin" se quejó Spike.

"Si no tiene fin entonces me largo" dijo Rainbow Dash. "No quisiera meterme en asuntos de cerebritos"

"Lo dices como si no hubieras ido a la escuela alguna vez" dije.

"Era muy aburrida, pero me gradué con honores por mis buenas alas" dijo posando mostrando sus alas.

"Típico de los estudiantes flojos" dijo Twilight.

Rainbow solo se enojó infantilmente y se fue por la ventana.

Durante gran parte del día en la habitación, Twilight estuvo enseñándome muchas cosas sobre la magia. Se había metido mucho en el papel, ya que estaba equipada con todo un equipo de escuela. Trajo el pizarrón, algunos libros sobre magia, un escritorio que agrandó con su magia para mi, una libreta y lápiz. Parecía completamente emocionada, ya que su papel de profesora estaba bien hecho.

"Si bien lo había dicho antes ¿Recuerdas de dónde viene la magia de los ponys?" me preguntó Twilight dibujando a un pony en la pizarra.

"Del corazón" dije.

"Exacto. El núcleo mágico se posiciona justo en el corazón y es el elemento importante para el uso de la magia. Muchos pueden usarlo en sus propios cuerpos como los ponys de tierra, los pegasos pueden interactuar con las nubes y el clima, y los unicornios pueden darle forma" dijo dibujando a las tres razas de ponys. "Como me habías dicho, cuando obtuviste magia otra vez, tenías un aura alrededor ¿No?"

Asentí. "Tenía el cuerpo entero rodeado de magia"

"Eso quiere decir que le puedes dar forma a la magia al igual que un unicornio" dijo borrando el resto y dejando al unicornio en la pizarra. "Nos centraremos en esto. Debería hacerte unas pruebas antes de que puedas aprender a controlar tu magia" dijo acercándose a la puerta del sótano. "Primero debería estudiar a fondo cómo te afectó el hechizo"

Los dos nos dirigimos al sótano, donde Twilight me pidió que me recostara en la camilla y volvió a conectarme a la máquina. Luego de algunos segundos de calibración y murmullos de cálculos matemáticos extraños, Twilight ya tenía los resultados.

"Al parecer la magia en tu cuerpo es completamente normal en nuestros estándares, aunque sus niveles son bastante altos y con potencia, casi como un unicornio experimentado" dijo algo sorprendida y apagando la máquina. "Solo hay algo que debo comprobar antes de que salgamos" dijo ella para acercarse a mi. "Levántate por favor"

Obedecí y me levanté de la camilla.

Twilight puso su cuerno justo en el punto del corazón y encendió su magia. El mismo cosquilleo corrió por mi cuerpo mientras que ella me escaneaba. Ella se detuvo mostrando una expresión de duda. "¿Eh? Esto es… raro" dijo ella.

"¿El qué?" pregunté.

"Es que… espera, déjame comprobar otra vez" dijo poniendo más esfuerzo en su hechizo.

El cosquilleo aumentó haciendo que sintiera incomodidad en el interior. Luego de unos segundos de escaneo, Twilight cesó el hechizo y seguía con la misma expresión.

"Tienes un núcleo ahora pero… no genera magia" dijo ella.

"Pero, si no genera magia ¿Cómo es que tengo ahora?" pregunté.

"Es que… no parece producir magia. Más bien parece absorberla"

Nos quedamos callados por unos segundos.

"¿Qué?" dije con una ceja levantada.

"Puede que sea esto" dijo teletransportando la pizarra de arriba hasta el sótano y borrando el contenido. "El ambiente esta lleno de magia también" dijo dibujando un paisaje. "La magia rodea todo el planeta, pero solo podemos usarla los ponys, los seres vivos y las plantas; es como si estuviera en el aire" dijo dibujando varios ponys y plantas. "Podemos manipular esa magia como queramos de manera natural, pero sigue sin ser nuestra, por lo tanto es como si nos ayudara a hacerlo más fácil. Ahora, por lo que veo, tu puedes controlar y absorber esa magia como si la respiraras"

"Entonces esta magia no es mía" dije.

"No del todo. La magia del ambiente no es moldeable, pero tu la haces propia y le das una forma, al igual que cualquier unicornio. Tu núcleo no produce magia, toma la magia del ambiente y la usa como tu propia magia vital"

"Entonces no soy un unicornio del todo" dije mirando mis manos.

"Hay algo importante que compartimos todos los unicornios y es muy muy muy importante" dijo con seriedad. "Debemos asegurarnos de no gastar mucha magia. Si lo hacemos podemos perder la vida, es energía vital después de todo. Así que cuando comencemos a hacer magia, no debes gastarla toda, o tu núcleo puede marchitarse al igual que tu vida. Es muy serio, así que debes recordarlo"

"Entendido" dije.

"Muy bien. Ahora podemos ver si puedes manejar un hechizo básico"

Punto de vista tercera persona

Dentro del bosque, se podía ver una gran criatura que caminaba en dirección a Ponyville, Era casi tan grande como una casa y con cada paso que daba el suelo temblaba por su gran peso. Por todo su cuerpo, parecía tener algunas marcas y rastros de moho junto con algunas lianas enredadas al mismo. Con sus ojos verdes brillantes, fijaba su rumbo hasta el lugar donde provenía esa fuente mágica.

Punto de vista Star

"¿Como se supone que lo haces?" pregunté.

"Solo es cuestión de dejarlo salir y concentrarte en el objeto" dijo Twilight haciendo malabares con la escoba.

"Que facil lo haces sonar" dije mientras me centraba en la otra escoba frente a mi.

"Primero debes tratar de activarla. Concéntrate y mantén la calma, lo harás por voluntad" dijo mientras dejaba la escoba en una esquina. "Piensa como si tu magia fuera tu propia sangre y déjala fluir por tu cuerpo"

"Eso es lo que intento" dije con mis dedos en la cabeza tratando de hacer que la escoba levitara.

"No sé cómo puede funcionar si no tienes cuerno, así que deberás probar cada cosa. esto es nuevo para mí. Y es emocionante" chillaba Twilight mientras anotada cada movimiento que intentaba para sacar magia.

Ya una vez que no ocurría nada, me detuve a meditar un poco. Tenía que levantarla o hacer que se elevara del suelo, pero no podía hacerlo con la mente. Solo me quedaba intentar una cosa. Extendí mi mano hacia la escoba y la abrí. Intenté concentrarme tomando varias respiraciones profundas. Dejé que la sangre fluyera por mi mano, sintiendo como la energía parecía salir de ella. La piel de mi mano se erizó mientras sentía los escalofríos correr por ella. La magia se activó, mostrando la misma aura roja que antes pude ver.

"Bien, aprendes rápido alumno" dijo twilight aplaudiendo.

No quería desconcentrarme, así que no dije nada y proseguí. Ya tenía mi magia activada, solo tenía que concentrarla en la escoba. Intenté imaginar cómo la energía mágica pasaba hacia la escoba y funcionó. El aura roja titilaba sobre la escoba, dándome a entender que la estaba concentrando bien. Solo debía hacer que se levantara. Usando más concentración, puse más energía en ella e intenté hacer que se levantara. Poco a poco se estaba moviendo, más bien temblando. Cuanto más concentración ponía, se movía más. Con un poco más de esfuerzo, la escoba mostraba signos de levantarse del suelo. Solo que algo salió mal. Cuando se estaba elevando, la escoba parecía brillar más y má scada vez. Una vez el brillo se intensificó tanto, la escoba hizo una explosión que nos empujó a los dos un poco hacia atrás. Twilight quedó apoyada en la pared mientras que yo quedé acostado boca arriba. Los dos estábamos algo sucios por la explosión y nos miramos el uno al otro.

"Creo que con esto puede concluir la clase de hoy" dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Creo que sí" dije tosiendo un poco.

Justo en ese momento, un grito se escuchaba afuera junto con algunos temblores. Vimos por la ventana que varios ponys corrían en todas direcciones mientras que los temblores eran más intensos. Un rugido ahogado se escuchó fuera haciendo que gritaran aún más aterrados. Los dos salimos para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Por el camino de más lejos, se podía ver la forma clara de una criatura grande y robusta. Un golem de gran altura se aproximaba en nuestra dirección.

"Pero ¡¿Qué hace un golem aquí?!" dijo Twilight en pánico. "Se supone que los golems no se despiertan a menos de que algo los haga molestar, como un temblor suave o algo así"

"Eh sí, me pregunto que lo habra despertado" dije para tratar de ocultar el error que cometí.

Directo del cielo venía Rainbow Dash. "¡Chicos! ¿Qué sucede aquí?"

"¿Qué en el Tártaro es esa cosa?" dijo Applejack que venía por una calle.

"Al parecer un golem se despertó por algo y vino hasta el pueblo. No se va a detener hasta que lo destruyamos o lo inmovilicemos" dijo Twilight.

"Dejamelo a mi. Veamos que tan dura es esta cosa" dijo Rainbow Dash para ir a la carga.

"Oye detente, no vayas sola" dijo Applejack corriendo en su dirección.

"Hey, esperen" dije yendo junto a ellas.

Rainbow se puso justo en frente del golem. "Oye, montaña bebé" le dijo al golem.

(Música: Jojo All Star Battle Weakling, weakling!) www. youtube watch?v=opC2Uig9RY0&t

El golem se dio vuelta para mirarla.

"Mejor vuelve por donde has venido o patearemos tu rocoso trasero" dijo Rainbow juntando los cascos en señal de desafío.

Él lo que hizo fue ignorarla.

"Oye, escúchame cara de estatua" dijo golpeándolo con un casco en la cara.

El golem se giró y lanzó un zarpazo para golpearla. Gracias a reflejos de Dash, el brazo del golem pasó por debajo de ella. Como él era bastante lento en sus ataques, todos los golpes que intentó darle no hicieron contacto. Rainbow contraatacaba varias veces mostrando tener ventaja sobre el golem.

Applejack y yo nos acercamos viendo como Rainbow luchaba sin ningún esfuerzo.

"Distráiganlo mientras yo le amarro las patas" dijo Applejack sosteniendo una soga en su boca.

Asentí hacia ella y me puse cerca del golem. "¡Hey! ¡Mira aquí, cabeza de piedra pómez!" traté de llamar su atención.

El golem se giró para verme.

"¿Me buscabas?" dije con los brazos abiertos.

Él levantó su pie para aplastarme. Di un salto hacia atrás y pude esquivarlo. Alzó un brazo para aplastarme contra el suelo, pero me hice a un lado rápidamente. Rainbow volvió a golpearlo mientras estaba distraído conmigo.

"Por aquí mineral viviente" dijo ella mientras se burlaba del golem.

Applejack ya había dado varias vueltas alrededor del golem, dejando sus patas rodeadas por la cuerda. Me alejé lo suficiente para tomar carrera y asestar un golpe. Applejack tiró de la cuerda y las patas del golem se juntaron tanto, que intentó mantener el equilibrio.

Corrí hasta el golem dando un salto y poniendo mis pies adelante. Impacté con el pecho del golem haciendo un dropkick y causando que el golem perdiera por completo el equilibrio.

(Música fuera)

Cayó directamente al suelo, desarmandose y esparciéndose en varios pedazos de piedra. Rainbow bajó junto a nosotros encima de los restos del golem.

"¡Oh sí! ¡Toma esa!" dijo Rainbow Dash celebrando.

"Parece que recuperé toda mi fuerza" dije mientras estiraba las piernas.

"¿Recuperarla? ¿Qué quieres decir terroncito?" preguntó Applejack.

"Bueno, veras-"

"¡Alejense pronto del golem!" gritó Twilight.

Los tres la miramos con dudas. "¿Qué sucede Twilight? ¿No ves que ya le ganamos?" dijo Rainbow.

"¡Un golem no puede ser derrotado por ataques físicos!"

En eso, las rocas de nuestro alrededor comenzaron a moverse por su cuenta. Todas ellas iban directo a los restos del golem y comenzaron a apilarse y a juntarse. Los tres nos alejamos rápidamente mientras veíamos como el golem caido volvía a levantarse como si nada.

"¿Qué? Pero… si lo derribamos" dijo Rainbow.

"Los golems solo pueden ser dañados por ataques mágicos potentes. Aunque lo destrozemos una y otra vez, volverá a levantarse" explicó Twilight nerviosa.

El golem estaba a punto de reconstruirse por completo.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora? Aunque lo llevemos hasta el bosque no parará de seguirnos" dijo Applejack.

"Sigo buscando algún hechizo que nos ayude, pero no hay ninguno tan potente como para dejarlo fuera de combate" dijo Twilight revisando furiosamente un libro.

"¿No hay otro modo?" pregunté.

"Podemos utilizar magia potente, pero me llevará tiempo cargar lo suficiente. Aún así creo que no bastará, necesitamos una explosión o algo similar para romper su cuerpo por completo"

Al escuchar esa palabra, me vino la idea a la cabeza. "Yo me encargo" dije tomando una piedra aleatoria del suelo.

"¿Cómo lo harás? Que yo sepa no tienes magia amigo" dijo Applejack.

"Star, aún no sabes cómo hacer magia ¿Que piensas hacer?" dijo Twilight.

"Ten confianza, esa es la verdadera magia" dije concentrandome en la piedra en mi mano. Encendí mi magia y comencé a cargar con energía la piedra.

El golem estaba completamente reconstruido y mirando hacia nosotros. Junté las dos manos con la piedra en una de ellas y me incliné un poco. Con bastante fuerza, arrojé la piedra cargada de magia hacia el golem. Este no vio venir el proyectil, por lo que terminó por tragarse la piedra por su boca.

Coloqué mi mano como si tuviera un detonador. "Kira Queen" dije para apretar el pulgar.

El golem brilló por unos segundos y luego explotó, dejando solo polvo en el aire sin ningún rastro alguno de que estuvo ahí.

"Y un poco de suerte y puntería" dije soplando mi dedo como si fuera un arma. "Jeje. Explosiones, me encantan las explosiones"

"Eso fue asombroso" dijo Rainbow. "Ahora sí estás listo para patear flancos, grandote"

"Todavía no. Debo aprender más de mi maestra" dije mirando hacia Twilight.

"Por favor, no digas eso" dijo cubriéndose la cara con un casco sonando avergonzada.

"Vamos, te encanta el rol de profesora. Admitelo" dije picando un poco su cara con el dedo y riendome un poco.

"Basta. Ya" dijo tratando de ocultarse más.

"Vamos, di que soy tu alumno estrella. Dilo" dije picandola más y haciendola reir.

Las otras dos nos miraron y también se rieron de la situación.

Más tarde, esa noche.

Durante lo que quedaba del dìa, me mantuve practicando un poco sobre la levitaciòn y decidì usar algo menos pesado. Twilight me habìa explicado que era mucho mejor practicar con otros objetos pequeños y que fue un pequeño error haber practicado con una escoba. Al poner mucho esfuerzo, me dijo que era normal que mi magia explotara, por lo que tratè de hacerlo màs relajado. Por mucho que intentaba levantar la pluma, solo se movía un poco y decisì dejarlo para después. Recostado en la cama, me puse a recordar un poco màs de lo que dijo Celestia.

*Flashback*

"Quería hablar de esto con solo ustedes" nos dijo Celestia a Twilight y a mí.

"¿Entonces había más humanos antiguamente en Equestria?" dijo Twilight sorprendida.

"En efecto" afirmó Celestia. "Muchos años atrás, una nueva especie había caído en estas tierras. Fue cuando Luna y yo aún reinábamos juntas Equestria" Celestia comenzó a narrar. "La primera vez fue después de la guerra contra el imperio Griffin. Admito que había sido mi error, no les advertí que los grifos eran carnívoros; por suerte pudimos llegar a un acuerdo de paz. Pero lo que llegó luego no fue de ayuda para la reputación humana. En una pequeña aldea, muchos ponys estaban desapareciendo y la guardia real nunca supo qué fue lo que causaba sus desapariciones. Los guardias dijeron haber visto a una criatura bípeda y las dos fuimos a intentar razonar con ella. Tenía tu mismo aspecto, solo que se veía un poco más salvaje. Cuando nos vió parecía tenernos miedo, por lo que corrió hasta el fondo de su cueva. Lo último que supimos fue que cayó al vacío, muriendo por la gran caída que había dentro, y que se había comido a varios de los habitantes de la aldea. Nunca nadie supo quien fue, más que nosotras"

Me quedé de brazos cruzados mientras Celestia continuaba, mientras que Twilight parecía escucharla con algo de miedo.

"La segunda vez, hubo una completa masacre en unas de las granjas cercanas a lo que ahora es Canterlot. Toda una familia había dejado de existir por culpa de una criatura que fue avistada en el lugar. Muchos de los mejores guardias habían ido a investigar, pero nunca regresaron. Yo sola había ido para encargarme, sabía que era una situación de extrema peligrosidad. Cuando investigue el lugar, me encontré con otro humano, esta vez un poco menos primitivo. Pero este parecía sufrir locura, se reía constantemente, negando todo lo que le rodeara, como si hubiera perdido la cordura. Una vez me había visto intenté razonar con él, pero solo lo llevaba a la insanidad. Luego de intentar escapar, lo detuve para intentar calmarlo. Lo que no me esperaba… fue que se suicidara. Fue horrible"

La sala había quedado en silencio mientras Celestia respiraba profundamente.

"Muy pocos sabían por los pocos rumores que corrieron por Equestria. Primero fueron rumores, luego mitos, y luego fueron olvidados por todos, exceptuandome"

"Es horrible. No sabía que… hubieran más como tú" me dijo Twilight

"Eso puede explicar por qué Lyra sabe sobre los humanos" dije en voz baja.

"Pude ver algo en todos ellos. Miedo. Miedo hacia nosotros, como si fuéramos seres extraños y desconocidos, y los entiendo. Pero…" Celestia se giró para verme. "Vi algo diferente en tí Star. No parecías tener miedo, permanecías firme y nos ayudaste, aunque seamos seres diferentes a tí"

"Gracias princesa" dije.

"Por eso te había invitado a la gala. Me parecía una oportunidad para mostrarles a los ponys de que los humanos no son como las leyendas dicen, aunque no las recordaran"

"¿Entonces por qué el príncipe sabía de ellos?" preguntó Twilight.

"Era algo que quería enseñarle con el tiempo cuando pudiera estar en posiciones mayores como la mía, pero lo tomó desde otro punto, haciendo que nazca un desprecio hacia ellos y viéndolos como monstruos. Tu has demostrado lo contrario, un buen corazón" dijo Celestia.

"Un momento" interrumpí. "Si antes hubo humanos ¿Nunca supieron cómo llegaron?"

"Lamentablemente nunca supimos cómo, ni siquiera el por qué" dijo Celestia pareciendo decepcionada con su respuesta. "Solo quería explicarles eso. Ya es algo tarde y hay mucho por hacer el día de mañana. Espero que esta noche les haya sido divertida" dijo Celestia con una sonrisa.

"La mejor de todas" dijimos Twilight y yo.

Con esto, nos retiramos junto a los demás, que nos estaban esperando fuera.

Fin del capitulo 19

Vaya, casi un mes desde que no actualizo. Una vida ocupada, como siempre la que tengo. Después de que salieran juegos gratis por PC me puse a viciar un poco, al igual que estuve escribiendo y trabajando. Me muero por comprarme una Switch y jugar al Zelda, pero la inflación golpea duro aquí XD. Dejando eso de lado, siento que este fic avanza de a poco, muy de a poco, pero avanza. En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Si les gustó, no olviden de comentar para ver qué les pareció el capitulo; me ayudaría mucho para continuar. También marquenlo como favorito, asi podré ver a cuanta gente le gusta y sigan esta historia hasta el final. Nos vemos, mis mágicos lectores. Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	20. Capítulo 20

Capítulo 20: El segundo sueño

(Música de apertura: Theme of infinite) www. youtube watch?v=XKjOJuPjiu4

Otra vez, estaba sumido en un profundo sueño. Después de practicar bastante magia durante varios dias, caí rendido ante el cansancio. El uso de magia era increíblemente agotador, lo cual Twilight dijo que era normal en aprendices a la magia; incluso en los unicornios más jóvenes. Todavía no pasaba el examen de levitación, por mucho que intentara, no lograba hacer que algún objeto se levantara completamente del suelo. Solo podía hacer que se muevan un poco del lugar y nada más.

De todas maneras, estaba profundamente calmado, demasiado para moverme de donde estaba después de practicar tanto. Lo curioso era que intenté moverme en algún momento, pero no podía hacerlo. Seguía en completa oscuridad, o solo era porque no quería abrir los ojos. Lo único que podía sentir eran varios olores a mi alrededor. Podía sentir cómo mi respiración atraía varios de ellos. Un olor muy cómodo y familiar llenaba mis fosas nasales, el olor hogareño. Al sentirlo, podía imaginar que estaba en una casa en la que me crié desde siempre, como si ese olor me atrayera a mi hogar. También sentía el olor de las sábanas usadas por mí, limpias como lo imaginaba, junto con un olor cálido. Había algo más que llegó a mí, un olor que jamás podría olvidar. Si hubiera podido sentir mi estómago, me estaría dando hambre. Era el olor a un buen almuerzo, hamburguesas. Era muy extraño sentir este tipo de olor ahora, por lo que en cierta forma pensé que era un sueño. El olor a hogar, a comida, y a… chocolate?

Me desperté sintiendo el peso en mi cuerpo. Mientras luchaba por salir de las suaves mantas, miraba para todos lados buscando a Twilight y Spike. Parecía que no estaban en la habitación, deduciendo que ya estaban despiertos y listos para el día. Al mirar por la ventana abierta, varias nubes eclipsaban el cielo del día. Parece que se venía la lluvia dentro de poco. Mientras iba hacia el baño, miré el calendario. Cuatro meses, cuatro y medio desde que llegué a Equestria. No me había dado cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido.

Después de asearme, fuí abajo hacia el comedor para encontrar a los tres habitantes de la casa. Estaban gestionando los libros y algunos pergaminos, archivándolos y acomodándolos en sus respectivas estanterías.

"Al fin despiertas" dijo Spike acomodando los libros de las estanterías bajas.

"¿Cuánto dormí?" pregunté mientras estiraba.

"Unas 12 horas con 23 minutos aproximadamente" dijo Twilight revisando el reloj.

"Supongo que ya no es la hora del desayuno"

"No todavía, aún puedes desayunar antes que de que sea la hora del almuerzo" Twilight levitaba por aquí y por allá varios libros.

"Entonces, veré que haré después de que desayune. Aunque la lluvia estropeará un poco el día"

"¿Lluvia?" preguntó Twilight deteniendo su magia. "El reporte no decía nada de lluvias"

Los dos miramos por la ventana como empezaban a caer gotas del cielo, … marrones. La ventana estaba manchada por las gotas marrones que caían del cielo mientras Twilight se preguntaba qué estaba pasando.

"¿Qué clase de-?" dijo ella para abrir la ventana y poner un casco bajo la lluvia. "Es… ¿Chocolate?" dijo probando el líquido.

"¿Que no se supone que debe llover agua?" dijo Spike acercándose a la ventana.

"Puede ser que alguien esté jugando con el clima" dije.

"Pero es que es imposible que pueda llover otra cosa que no sea lluvia. Quizá es por culpa de algún hechizo" dijo Twiligth buscando por los libros. "Quizá sea eso. Debemos ir hasta dónde llega este problema sobrenatural" dijo saliendo por la puerta.

"Puede que sea un problema mucho mayor" dije. "Yo tambien voy"

Los tres mirábamos hacia el cielo. Las nubes eran de color rosa y no dejaban de moverse alrededor.

"Hay que ver si hay más cosas así de extrañas por aquí. Debemos detenerlo todo en un solo intento"

Por el cielo, pudimos ver a Rainbow Dash luchando contra las nubes rosas, volando de aquí para allá tratando de juntarlas.

"¡Rainbow! ¿Qué en Equestria está pasando con el clima?" preguntó Twilight llamando su atención.

"¡No lo se! ¡Además de soltar chocolate, estas nubes parecen estar hechas de algodón de azúcar!" nos explicó Rainbow siguiendo con lo suyo. "¡Se están extendiendo demasiado y no puedo con todo! ¡Se dirigen a Sweet Apple Acres!"

"Entonces nos dirigimos allí" dijo Twiligth empezando el trote hasta el lugar.

Twilight, Spike y yo llegamos hasta la granja, para ver un desastre ambiental reunido en un solo lugar. Las nubes no paraban de soltar chocolate mientras que varios granos de maíz explotaban en miles de palomitas de maíz. Dentro de las montañas de las mismas, brincaba Pinkie feliz y contenta mientras comía y bebía lo que esta alocada naturaleza daba.

"Weeee. No veo la razón para detener esto" dijo Pinkie mientras abría la boca, atrapando las gotas que caían del cielo.

"¿Qué diantres está ocurriendo? Se supone que debe caer agua, no leche con chocolate" dijo Applejack mientras salía de la montaña.

"No veo que pueda ayudar sin tener que ensuciarme, así que solo les daré apoyo moral" dijo Rarity, quien se acercaba con un traje impermeable y paraguas.

"Uy uy uy, qué tragedia el tener que ensuciarte" dije sarcásticamente.

"Me acabo de hacer la manicura. No puedo dejar que un trabajo de una hora se arruine así de fácil, querido" dijo ella bufando.

De pronto, las manzanas de los árboles comenzaron a crecer en gran tamaño, haciendo que se doblaran por el peso de las mismas. Varios animales silvestres venían desde muchas direcciones para darles de mordiscos, como ardillas, conejos, etc.

"Oigan, esperen. Esas manzanas no son para ustedes" dijo Applejack tratando de espantar a los animales que saqueaban su huerto. "¿Dónde está Fluttershy cuando se la necesita?"

"Aquí estoy" dijo Fluttershy. "Estaba en mi cabaña, hasta que Ángel salió corriendo en dirección a la granja" dijo acercándose a su conejo, quien también estaba comiendo de las grandes manzanas. "Angel, no deberías estar comiendo lo que no-"

En eso, el conejito comenzó a brillar un poco, haciendo que cambie de forma repentinamente. A varios animales les estaban pasando lo mismo, sus patas habían crecido en altura y comenzaron a correr alrededor.

Twilight miraba con sorpresa ante todo lo que pasaba "No se preocupen" dijo interrumpiéndonos. "Intentaré usar un hechizo para detener esto" dijo poniéndose debajo del paraguas de Rarity y abriendo su libro. "Lo tengo preparado por si Star hacía algún desastre con su nueva magia"

"Siento que eso lastima mi orgullo de alguna manera" dije.

Repasó algunas páginas y cargó su cuerno con magia. Usando bastante fuerza, lanzó una onda expansiva que nos cegó un poco durante el proceso. Al abrir los ojos, vimos que nada había cambiado; todo seguía en completo desorden.

"Mi hechizo para fallas. Acaba de fallar" dijo Twilight boquiabierta.

"Genial ¿Y ahora qué?" dijo Rainbow quejándose. "Si Twilight no pudo con este desastre ¿Qué haremos ahora?"

"¿Nos rendimos?" dijo Spike.

"Creo que es muy pronto para eso" dije. "¿Por qué no ayudamos y pensamos?"

"Lo tengo" dijo Twilight. "Rainbow, necesito que juntes las nubes lo mejor que puedas"

"Enseguida" dijo rainbow para volar hasta arriba al cielo. Empezó a juntar cada una de las nubes de azúcar y a amontonarlas hasta tener una gran nube. Dio vueltas alrededor de ellas para hacer un remolino de aire y comprimir las nubes.

"Applejack, trae las nubes hasta aquí con tu lazo"

Applejack tomó su cuerda y empezó a girarla hasta tener el impulso suficiente. Lanzó la cuerda hasta las nubes y las atrapó, tirando de ellas para que bajaran.

"Fluttershy" llamó Twilight a ella para susurrarle algo en el oído.

"Oh, espero que ninguno de estos animales venga a comer estas esponjosas y deliciosas nubes de azúcar llenas de chocolate" dijo Fluttershy en voz alta.

"Yo tampoco" dijo Pinkie quien había seguido las nubes para comerlas.

Los animales escucharon el comentario sarcástico de Fluttershy e inmediatamente vinieron corriendo hasta el cúmulo de nubes azucaradas, apartando a Pinkie del camino.

"Oigan, yo tambien quiero" demandaba Pinkie, sacando una pajilla y clavándola en la nube.

Le pedí una a Pinkie y ella con gusto me dio una. Hice lo mismo y empecé a saborear el delicioso sabor de la leche con chocolate que las nubes ofrecían. "El más delicioso desastre que jamás hubo" dije mientras continuaba succionando.

"Para cuando terminen con eso, podrán disfrutar de palomitas para después" dijo Applejack.

"Nunca hay que rendirse, Spike" dijo Twilight. "Si vamos juntos, podremos lograr lo que sea"

Luego de que dijera eso, Spike eructó un pergamino.

"Una carta de la princesa" dijo abriendo la carta con el sello.

"¿Qué dice? ¿La causa de este problema?" dije limpiandome las marcas de chocolate de la boca.

Twilight jadeó sorprendida después de darle un vistazo a la carta "¡La princesa celestia quiere vernos en el castillo ahora!"

"¿Dice por qué?" preguntó Applejack.

"No lo dice" dijo Twilight volviendo a leerla. "Pero si dice que quiere vernos de inmediato, debemos partir ahora"

Con esto, ya estábamos en dirección a Canterlot. Los siete habíamos abordado el tren, mientras que Spike se quedó en la biblioteca por orden de Twilight. Mientras viajabamos, podía notar que algunas de las chicas estaban preocupadas. Pinkie no parecía importarle demasiado, solo disfrutaba de la vista. Applejack y Rainbow mostraban un semblante serio y preocupado a la vez. Rarity y Fluttershy estaban igual de preocupadas. Twilight respiraba fuertemente con nerviosismo mientras esperaba impaciente por que llegaramos. Yo me mantuve callado con los codos apoyados en mis rodillas y mi cabeza apoyada en mis manos juntas, solo esperando a que llegaramos. Mientras las demás hablaban, no pude evitar lo nerviosa que estaba Twilight mientras no decía nada. Parecía que se iba a desmayar de tanto sudor secretado.

"Twilight" llamé su atención. Ella se volteó a verme. "Calma, es malo preocuparse demasiado"

"¿cómo quieres que no esté preocupada?" me dijo ella algo descontrolada. "La princesa nos llamó como si nada y quiere que acudamos lo antes posible. Puede ser un asunto muy grave"

"Sí, puede que lo sea. Pero si vas a resolver ese problema, es mejor mantener la calma" dije colocando una mano en su lomo. "Respira hondo y trata de relajarte"

Ella me hizo caso y respiró varias veces.

"Ahora, escúchame" dije después de que terminara. "Cuando detuvimos el clima mantuviste la calma. Debes tener esa calma ahora; si no, no podrás concentrarte cuando tengamos que llegar"

"¿Cómo es que tu puedes hacerlo?" dijo con algo de desesperación.

"Se que cualquier problema podré resolverlo si mantengo la calma. Confío en mi paciencia y habilidad. También deberías hacerlo"

"Es solo que… ¿Qué ocurre si fallo? Como el hechizo de hace un rato"

"Entonces nos apoyaremos el uno al otro. Solo confía" dije.

Esto pareció calmarla, porque sentía como su pulso dejaba de ir tan rápido.

"Ahora, solo debemos esperar hasta llegar. Cuando lleguemos iremos con la princesa y nos dirá lo que pasa" dije acariciando un poco su lomo.

"Gracias Star" me dijo ella con media sonrisa.

Pasé casi el resto del viaje reconfortando y calmandola con mi caricia.

Después de unos minutos, al llegar a la estación, salimos en carrera hasta el castillo. Unos guardias en la puerta, nos dejaron pasar al instante una vez nos vieron llegar. Corrimos por los pasillos, siguiendo a Twilight por los mismos hasta llegar a las puertas gigantes de la entrada.

"Princesa Celestia. Llegamos" dijo Twilight sin detenerse.

Celestia parecía estar caminando de aquí a allá hasta que nos escuchó.

"Gracias Twilight por venir. A todos" dijo Celestia en un tono casi neutro.

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?" preguntó Twilight. "¿Es por el clima tan raro que hay sobre Equestria? ¿Por el comportamiento de los animales? ¿Es magia la que está involucrada? ¿O será algún-"

Celestia levantó un casco para detener el frenético palabrerío de Twilight. "Necesito que todos me sigan" dijo Celestia yendo en dirección a otro pasillo.

(Música: Jojo Phantom Blood Sekikamen) www. youtube watch?v=CoPMtU-shcc

Todos subimos las escaleras y seguimos a Celestia. Entramos en un pasillo con algunos vitrales decorados.

"Lamento la repentina llamada, pero los convoque a todos ustedes por un asunto de suma importancia" dijo Celestia mientras la seguíamos por el pasillo. "Un antiguo enemigo de Equestria a vuelto, uno que creí haber derrotado hace ya mucho tiempo. Su nombre es Discord" continuó con su relato dándose la vuelta para mirarnos con una expresión seria y preocupada. "Es el espíritu del desequilibrio en la armonía, la representación del caos, un draconequus. Antes de ser derrotado por mi hermana y yo, el mundo estaba sumido en su poder. Trajo miseria y tortura para todas las especies vivientes, haciéndolas estar a merced de sus juegos" dijo señalando los vitrales de los costados.

Todos miramos hacia las ventanas, observando la historia narrada en cristal. Una criatura con forma de dragón y con muchas diferentes partes, parecía controlar a las tres razas de ponys.

"Luna y yo vimos el malestar que sufrian, por eso usamos los elementos de la armonía para derrotarlo, convirtiéndolo en piedra y sellando sus poderes"

"Genial, princesa" dijo Rainbow Dash vitoreando.

"Desgraciadamente, no fue así" continuó. "Creímos que se mantendría así por siempre y para siempre. Pero como los elementos ya no son nuestros, el hechizo fue debilitándose poco a poco hasta que fue liberado de su prisión de piedra"

"¿Que ya no son de ustedes?" preguntó Twilight.

"Los elementos encontraron unos nuevos portadores, ustedes seis. Es por eso que nosotras ya no podemos usarlos" Celestia continuó hasta unas puertas decoradas al final del pasillo. "Esta es la torre de Canterlot. Detrás de la puerta están los elementos de la armonía, resguardados desde que ustedes los usaron. Equestria necesita que porten los elementos otra vez, para detener a Discord antes de que el mundo esté nuevamente a su merced"

"¿Por qué solo nosotras?" preguntó Twilight. "No creo que-"

"¡Miren!" dijo Pinkie interrumpiendo. "Aquí estamos todas nosotras" dijo señalando al vitral decorado.

Al verlo detenidamente, estaban las seis en el vitral. Varias líneas salían de sus representaciones directo hasta lo que parecía la imagen de Nightmare Moon en la parte de arriba. Había algo más en el vitral. Era yo. En el cristal aparecía yo o una representación mía, debajo de Nightmare con una mano extendida hacia ella.

"Oh oh, miren. También esta Starty" agregó Pinkie.

"Ustedes pudieron detener la noche eterna en Equestria junto con los elementos. Pudieron hacerlo ustedes siete mientras permanecieron unidos y se mantuvieron firmes. Nosotras no podemos usarlos ya no más, por eso los llamé. Deben controlar su poder y usarlo contra Discord"

Todos nos miramos por unos momentos.

"Muy bien princesa" dijo Twilight en un tono decidido. "Nos encargaremos"

(Fuera música)

Celestia sonrió y se dio la vuelta de cara a la puerta. Puso su cuerno en el orificio central de la puerta y encendió su magia. Las puertas se abrieron para revelar una pequeña sala con un pedestal en el medio, en el que había un cofre decorado con gemas.

"Llevense los regalos. Yo me quedo con el envoltorio" dijo Rarity maravillada por el cofre.

"No se preocupen" dijo celestia tomándolo con su magia. "Tengo plena confianza de que podrán vencer a Discord con esto" dijo abriendo el cofre y mostrando el contenido.

Todas esperaron a que ahí estuvieran los elementos, pero…

"¡Los elementos!" dijo Twilight.

"No están" completé.

"¿Qué?" dijo Celestia mirando el contenido del cofre. Al verlo, se dio cuenta de que los elementos habían desaparecido. "Esto… no puede ser"

"¿Qué sucede, princesa?" preguntó Twilight.

"Se supone que esa cámara esta protegida con un hechizo de protección que solo yo puedo romper" dijo Celestia mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. "No es posible"

En eso, una risa burlona se escuchó de la nada seguido de otra más fuerte.

"Conmigo, nada es imposible. Puedo hacer lo que quiera que salga de esta cabecita" dijo la voz.

"Discord" dijo Celestia en un tono rencoroso. "Si eres tu ¡Da la cara!" demandó.

"Ohhhjojojojoooo, la daré cuando llegue el momento" dijo la voz nuevamente burlona. "¿Me extrañaste Celestia? Porque yo sí. Aunque había olvidado lo testaruda que eras, algo que sucede cuando estás casi toda tu vida en la misma posición"

Sonidos de cristal rasgándose llamó nuestra atención. Uno de los vitrales se movía; más específicamente, la imagen del draconequus.

"Casi me da torticolis, necesitaba estirarme un poco después de casi 3000 años" dijo la imagen mientras se acomodaba el cuello.

"Suficiente Discord ¿Qué has hecho con los elementos?" demandó Celestia.

"Bueno, digamos que los tome prestados un rato ¿No te importa, verdad?" dijo chasqueando los dedos y haciendo desaparecer la imagen de los elementos en el vitral.

"No te saldrás con la tuya Discord" dijo Celestia.

"Me parece que ya lo estoy haciendo" dijo la imagen de Discord, revisandose las garras. "De momento voy ganando y así será" dijo petulante.

"La princesa dijo que no te saldrás con la tuya" dijo Rainbow.

"Jajajaja, no me hagas reír" se rió Discord. "Tu debes de ser Rainbow Dash, alias el elemento de la lealtad"

"Oh vamos, no debemos perder nuestro tiempo hablando con una ventana" dijo Rarity.

"Miren nada más" dijo Discord apareciendo en una ventana cercana a Rarity. "Nada más ni nada menos que la hermosa Rarity, el elemento de la generosidad"

"Pareces conocernos bastante bien" dijo Applejack.

"Por supuesto que sí. Tu eres la más honesta del grupo. Las conozco a todas" dijo para empezar a señalar al resto. "Fluttershy es el elemento de la amabilidad, Pinkie Pie es el elemento de la risa…" dijo para apoyarse encima de la imagen de Twilight en el vitral. "Y tú, Twilight Sparkle, eres el elemento más peligroso de la colección. El elemento de la magia" dijo con rencor. "La principal razón por la que estuve atrapado"

"Entonces, ya conoces nuestras fortalezas" dijo Twilight en un tono serio.

"Bueno, no del todo" dijo desapareciendo y apareciendo en una ventana cercana a mí. "Hay alguien en este grupo que no cuadra para nada" dijo en el vitral donde estaba yo. "¿Qué tenemos aquí? Parece que la leyenda de los humanos era cierta. Oh, espera. Yo estuve ahí cuando sucedió" dijo para reírse a carcajadas otra vez. "Pobres humanos" dijo fingiendo tristeza. "No tuve el tiempo para conocerlos a todos. Desgraciadamente, murieron al llegar aquí. Pero tu eres diferente ¿Qué pasó? ¿Al fin enviaron a alguien valiente? ¿O solo eres un error más que fue desterrado? Si es así te entiendo, pequeño"

"No evadas mi pregunta Discord" interrumpió Celestia. "¡¿Dónde están los elementos?!"

"De acuerdo de acuerdo, no te estreses. Les daré una pista" dijo viajando entre las ventanas. "Lo haré a mi manera: Giros y vueltas, mi plan maestro acabo de trazar. Encuentren los elementos, justo donde todo acaba de comenzar" dijo mientras un silencio dominaba la sala. "Bueno, esa es mi pista. Que tengan suerte. Oh esperen, mejor no la tengan. JAJAJAJAJA" se carcajeó para luego desaparecer.

Suspiré. "Bien, acertijos. Lo que faltaba"

"Uhm ¿Ya podemos ir a casa?" dijo Fluttershy.

"¿Y dejar que ese tipo se salga con la suya? Ni en sueños Fluttershy" dijo Rainbow Dash.

"Hay que descifrar su acertijo, así podremos recuperar los elementos" dijo Twilight.

"¿Cómo dijo? ¿Giros y vueltas?" preguntó Applejack.

"Oh oh oh ¿Un carrusel? Me encantan los carruseles" dijo Pinkie.

"No creo que sea eso Pinkie querida" dijo Rarity.

"Giros y vueltas. Giros y vueltas" balbuceaba Twilight acercándose a la ventana. "¡Lo tengo! Discord habrá escondido los elementos dentro del laberinto" dijo señalando el laberinto del jardín.

"Confío en que podrán lograrlo" dijo celestia acercándose a Twilight. "El destino de Equestria esta sobre sus hombros"

"Cuente con nosotros" dijo Twilight retirándose junto con las 5.

Estaba apunto de irme con ellas.

"Star, antes de que te vayas..." dijo Celestia haciéndome que me detenga. "Tu eres el que debe tener más cuidado de todos. Discord es una criatura que juega con los seres vivos por placer y diversión, ni siquiera mi hermana y yo podemos serles rival en nuestro estado actual. Se que puede ser que mis pequeñas ponys fallen, es una posibilidad. Aún así, tengo fe en ustedes; pero tengan cuidado. Debes recordar que es un ser caótico y hará todo lo que esté a su alcance para salirse con la suya. Te encargo la seguridad del grupo, principalmente mi alumna, Twilight. Ellas son nuestra esperanza"

"No tienes por qué decirlo dos veces" dije retirandome de la sala.

Pude alcanzar a las 6 hasta el jardín, donde un gran laberinto de arbustos altos se ponía en nuestro camino hacia el juego de Discord.

"¿E-e-en serio de-de-debemos entrar a-a-a...ahí?" dijo Fluttershy nerviosa.

"No creo que haga falta" dijo Rainbow poniendo rumbo al cielo. "Volaré sobre el laberinto y tendremos esos elementos en menos de diez segundos"

Justo en ese momento, un flash vino de Rainbow haciendo que sus alas desaparezcan. Al ver que caía sin control, me puse en su trayectoria y la atrapé.

"¿Pero qué-?" dijo Rainbow mirando sus costados. "Mis alas ¡No están!"

Varios destellos vinieron de las demás, haciendo que sus alas y cuernos desaparezcan.

"¿Qué pasó? Ya no tenemos nuestros cuernos" dijo Rarity aterrada.

"Ni nuestras alas" dijo Fluttershy también.

La risa malévola de Discord resonaba en el lugar mientras daba su aparición delante nuestro. "¿De verdad pensaron que se los pondría tan fácil? A mi juego se juega con las reglas" dijo mientras se carcajeaba.

"Maldita seas discord" dijo Rainbow bajándose de mis brazos. "Además de ponerme en vergüenza, me quitas mis alas ¡Devuelvemelas!" demandó enojada.

"Tranquila mi pequeña ex-pegaso. Las recuperaras a su tiempo" dijo Discord mientras daba vueltas alrededor nuestro. "Las reglas son nada de alas ni magia, ustedes creyeron que podían hacerlo. Así no sería divertido"

"Ya me imaginaba que no sería así de sencillo" dijo Applejack.

"La otra regla es que todos deben participar. Si no lo hacen, el juego se acabará… y yo gano. Adios, JAJAJAJA" dijo para desaparecer en un destello.

"Vaya, que descortés de su parte. Quitarle el cuerno a una dama en un grave delito" se quejó Rarity.

"Relaja tus cascos, Rarity" dijo Applejack. "Si vamos todas juntas podremos hacerlo"

"Twilight ya lo dijo antes. Nada es imposible si lo hacemos juntas" dijo Rainbow apoyando la moción.

"Debemos recorrer el laberinto y salir con los elementos" dijo Twiligth avanzar hacia el laberinto junto con las demás.

Repentinamente, varios muros de arbustos empezaron a crecer y a encerrarlas a todas en el laberinto. Al ver que me quedaría afuera, salté justo a donde estaba Twilight metiendome junto con ella en el laberinto. los dos miramos alrededor para ver que efectivamente estábamos encerrados.

"Calmense chicas. Debemos separarnos para llegar al centro del laberinto, cada una tome un camino y nos reunimos ahí" dijo Twilight tomando el control de la situación.

"Entendido" dijo Rainbow del otro lado del muro.

"Nos vemos en el centro" dijo Rarity.

"¡Vamos a la carga compañeras!" dijo Applejack.

"Las veo allí" dijo Pinkie.

Con esto todas avanzaron, exceptuando Fluttershy y yo, que ella parecía escucharse respirar varias veces.

"¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo salgo?" dijo desesperada.

"¡Tranquila Fluttershy!" intenté calmarla. "¡Solo avanza y nos vemos en el centro! ¡Si no llegas, te buscaremos después de encontrar los elementos!"

"O… ok" dijo del otro lado.

Con esto dicho, avancé junto a Twilight para encontrar el camino hacia el centro.

Punto de vista tercera persona

Los 7 avanzaban por los pasillos del laberinto tratando de encontrar el camino hacia el centro para recuperar los elementos de la armonía. Todos avanzaban con decisión mientras Discord observaba desde arriba del mismo, esperando a que cada uno cayera en la trampa que tenía preparada. Applejack corría rápidamente por los pasillos, hasta encontrarse con algo que llamó su atención. Uno de los caminos conducía hacia una extraña arboleda, que nunca estuvo ahí. Se acercó cuidadosamente mientras veía los manzanos que estaban alrededor, que de pronto comenzaron a moverse y sus manzanas caían solas. Todos los frutos comenzaron a juntarse, formando todas juntas tres caras diferentes que se movían alrededor de Applejack y comenzaron a reír.

"¿Qué…? ¿Quienes son?" dijo Applejack algo nerviosa.

"Somos los guardianes de la verdad" dijo una de las caras.

"Si quieres, haznos una pregunta" dijo otra de las caras.

"Sobre el pasado, el presente o el futuro" dijo la otra.

"Pero solo una cosa" dijo una.

"La verdad no siempre es buena" dijo otra.

"Esta bien" dijo Applejack aún con cautela. "No puedo confiar en estas cosas pero… ¿Cómo se supone que acabará nuestra misión?"

"Si quieres saberlo…" dijo una.

"Ven con nosotros" dijo otra, llevando a Applejack cerca de un charco.

"MIra y observa" dijo la otra.

Applejack se asomó para ver su reflejo en el charco. El reflejo cambió a una escena donde las 6 estaban reunidas, todas estaban con caras de pocos amigos. La escena dijo algunas cosas.

"No quiero verlas más" dijo Rainbow.

"Yo igual" dijo Fluttershy.

"Ni se atrevan a cruzarse por mi vida" dijo Rarity.

"Las odio a todas ustedes" dijo Pinkie.

"Muy bien" dijo Applejack.

"Perfecto" dijo twilight.

La escena terminó con cada una de ellas yéndose por su camino.

"¿Qué?" dijo sorprendida Applejack. "¿Ya no somos… amigas? No… no es cierto. No puede pasar"

"¿Por qué dices eso?" preguntó una de las caras.

"Pero si es la verdad" dijo otra.

"¿No eres seguidora de la verdad?" dijo la otra.

"Sí, pero…" dudó Applejack.

"¿No crees que es mejor mentir?" dijo una acercandose a ella. "Como ves, la mentira es mejor que la verdad misma"

Applejack pareció hipnotizarse con sus palabras, mientras que su mirada se perdía.

Arriba en el cielo, se podía ver a Discord, controlando las criaturas frutales con hilos mágicos. El draconequus se reía mientras tomaba el control de la mente de Applejack y el aura morada rodeaba su cuerpo.

Del otro lado del laberinto, Pinkie silbaba una canción mientras brincaba por los pasillos del laberinto. Siguió brincando, hasta llegar a un jardín lleno de globos que no paraban de reír a carcajadas. Pinkie miraba sorprendida la gran cantidad de globos que flotaban y se reía al igual que ellos.

"Este es el primer jardin de golbos más divertido que he visto" dijo Pinkie mientras caminaba por el jardín. "Bueno, es el único jardín de globos que veo. Pero es muy-"

Pinkie terminó por tropezarse cayendo al suelo en un montón de barro mientras que los globos se reían burlonamente de ella.

"Oigan ¿Por qué?" dijo para ver que uno de los globos estaba atado a su casco, lo que la había hecho tropezar.

"¿Qué sucede Pinkie Pie? ¿No se supone que te agradan las risas?" dijo Discord sin el aura alrededor.

"Pues, es diferente. Se están riendo de mí" dijo ella algo triste.

"Pues claro que lo hacen" dijo Discord convirtiéndose en uno de los globos. "Tus amigas lo hacen todo el tiempo"

"¿Qué? No, ellas no hacen eso. Se ríen conmigo, no de mí" dijo Pinkie levantándose del suelo.

"¿Con que eso crees?" dijo Discord para empezar a dar vueltas alrededor de ella, riéndose junto con los globos; los cuales tomaron la forma de los rostros de todos sus amigos.

Pinkie escuchaba cada risa que provenía de los demás y se acurrucó para taparse los oídos. "No, basta. Dejen de reirse"

"¿Ohhh? ¿Entonces, la risa no es buena?" dijo Discord poniéndose justo en frente de la cara de Pinkie.

Ella lo miró profundamente a los ojos mientras era hipnotizada.

"No. No es buena" dijo Pinkie algo enojada.

En otro extremo del laberinto, Rarity parecía estar agotada de tanto caminar.

"Por Celestia. Creí que estaríamos aquí para una audiencia con la princesa, no para hacer ejercicio por un laberinto gigantesco" dijo ella mientras se quejaba a regañadientes. Caminaba sin ver por dónde iba, por eso terminó chocando con una pared y cayendo al suelo. Al recuperarse del golpe, vio exactamente con qué se golpeó. era un muro con un gran diamante incrustado en él. Ella miró maravillada la brillantez del mineral

"¿Qué clase de gema es esta?" dijo maravillada mientras se acercaba más y más a la pared.

Una risa proveía de la piedra, mostrando la imagen de Discord en el interior. "Hoy es tu día de suerte Rarity. Acabas de encontrarte con la cosa más bellamente pura del mundo entero" el mineral gigante soltó un gran brillo cegador e hipnotizante sobre los ojos de Rarity. "Dime ¿Lo quieres?"

Rarity fue hipnotizada también. "Sí, lo quiero. Tan… bello" dijo para luego sacudir la cabeza. "No, no, concentrate Rarity. No debo caer en la tentación" dijo para dar unos pasos lejos de la pared. "Pero… tanta belleza junta en una sola maravilla" dijo esforzándose más para alejarse. "Debo… llegar… al centro… con… las demás" dijo con gran esfuerzo. "¡No puedo dejarlo aquí! ¡¿Qué pasaría si algún otro pony me lo quita de mis ojos y cascos?!" dijo desesperadamente mientras raspaba la piedra con sus cascos para sacar el diamante.

En otra parte del laberinto, Star y Twilight seguían un paso calmado y decidido mientras recorrían cada camino posible.

"Twilight ¿Estás segura de que sabes por dónde vas?" preguntó Star mirando hacia todos lados mientras iba detrás de ella.

"Star, me ofendes. Si se guiarme por las estrellas, es obvio que puedo guiarme en un laberinto" dijo Twilight petulante. "Pude analizar gran parte del laberinto mientras estaba en esa ventana, estamos bastante cerca"

"Pero es que ni siquiera el sol me ayuda" suspiró Star mientras caminaba mirando hacia atrás para observar el cielo gris y el camino de dónde vinieron. "Celestia dijo que Discord hará lo que sea con tal de ganar. Hay que tener cuidado o si no-" Star fue interrumpido cuando su espalda tocó una de las paredes del laberinto. Al darse la vuelta, vio que estaba en un callejón sin salida. "Twilight ¿Sigues ahí?" preguntó al aire.

"Claro que sí ¿Qué no vienes con-?" dijo para darse la vuelta y ver que el camino por donde vino estaba cerrado. "¿Star? ¿Estas detrás de esto?" dijo ella tocando la pared del laberinto de detrás suyo.

"Sí, me distraje un segundo y apareció esto entre nosotros" dijo Star mientras investigaba la pared buscando una forma de cruzar.

Twilight rascaba el arbusto tratando de hacer una abertura. "No puedo cruzar, las paredes no parecen abrir camino"

"Tampoco de aquí. No puedo trepar ni pasar saltando, no hay punto de apoyo y es demasiado alto" dijo Star buscando algo para agarrarse de la pared.

"Discord quiere separarnos a todos. Ya me están preocupando las demás" dijo Twiligth dando vueltas en el lugar tratando de pensar.

"Hay que continuar, no hay de otra más que seguir" dijo Star.

"Bien, nos vemos en el centro" dijo Twilight apoyando su casco en el arbusto. "Ten cuidado"

"Tu deberías tenerlo más. Celestia me encargó de que te mantuviera a salvo" dijo Star del otro lado. "No te preocupes por mi, se arreglarmelas"

"De acuerdo. Nos vemos allá" dijo Twilight retomando su camino.

A un lado de Star, el arbusto comenzó a moverse mientras mostraba la salida hacia otra dirección. Se quedó mirando el nuevo camino por unos segundos.

"Bien, es más que obvio que es una trampa. No tengo otro camino por el que ir, y si avanzo tengo más posibilidades tanto de llegar al centro como el de caer en la trampa" dijo hablando solo. "¿Sabes qué? Que le den, voy a ir" dijo avanzando por el único camino disponible.

Casi cerca del principio, Fluttershy avanzaba muy de a poco paso por paso mientras miraba con precaución a cada lado. El más mínimo sonido la ponía alerta mientras caminaba solitaria por los pasillos del laberinto.

"Vamos Fluttershy, tu puedes" se dijo a sí misma tratando de reunir el valor para continuar. "Tus amigos cuentan contigo para que los ayudes ¡Pero puede pasarme algo por el camino y tal vez nunca más sepan de mi! Quizá debo esperarlos ¡Pero sin mi los elementos no funcionan!" divagaba ella mientras daba vueltas en el lugar. "No tengas miedo ¿Qué haría Star?" se quedó pensando por unos segundos. "¡No se me ocurre nada! No soy Star… Bien, puedo hacerlo" dijo para avanzar otros pasos y toparse con unas mariposas.

Las mismas dieron varias vueltas alrededor de ella para irse por uno de los pasillos.

"¡Esperen! ¡No me dejen aquí!" dijo ella tratando de seguir a las mariposas. Fluttershy corrió por los pasillos desesperadamente mientras se perdía tratando de estar junto a los pequeños insectos.

Al dar la vuelta en la esquina, los pequeños habían desaparecido, haciendo que ella se de cuenta de que había perdido su rumbo dentro del laberinto dejándola en un lugar espacioso con muchas salidas. Las mariposas reaparecieron a sus espaldas mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

"Hola Fluttershy" dijo la mariposa.

Ella, sorprendida, se da la vuelta para verlas.

"Parece que tus supuestos mejores amigos te dejaron atrás sola" dijo la mariposa.

"Oh no, ellos de seguro están haciendo lo posible para que estemos reunidos" dijo Fluttershy inocentemente.

"Debe ser molesto que ellos te consideren débil e indefensa" dijo la maripos a dando vueltas alrededor suya.

"Pero es que en verdad soy débil e indefensa. No me molesta admitirlo y agradezco que ellos lo entiendan"

"Pero… de seguro eso te hace enojar" dijo la mariposa con la voz de Discord para luego aclararse la voz. "Es decir, de seguro siempre señalan tus defectos y debilidades ¿No es así?"

"Ellos no hacen eso. Me alegra tener amigos así, que te apoyen aunque tengas tus defectos y que te ayuden a mejorar más"

La mariposa se transformó en un draconequus sacado de quicio y molesto. "¡Ay no puede ser!" refunfuño Discord rodeado por el aura. "Es hora de que seas algo más mala, pequeña. Ya fuiste amable por mucho tiempo" dijo poniendo un dedo sobre su cabeza e hipnotizándola.

En el lugar más lejos del laberinto, Rainbow Dash se mantenía alerta ante toda señal de Discord y avanzaba rápidamente por los pasillos. Algo llamó su atención, y era una extraña y pequeña nube con rayos arcoiris. Al verla, Rainbow comenzó a perseguirla.

"Se que es uno de los elementos. Ese Discord dijo que estaban en el centro y , si sigo esto, me llevará junto a los demás" dijo mientras perseguía la nube.

Ambos llegaron a un sitio espacioso, donde en el medio estaba Discord recostado en una hamaca de nubes atadas a dos árboles.

"Ahora entiendo por qué te gustan las nubes Rainbow. Son bastante cómodas" dijo Discord sacándose los lentes de sol.

"¡Discord! ¡Ven aquí y pelea!" dijo Rainbow colocándose en guardia.

"Oye calma, solo estoy aquí para decirte algo de suma importancia" dijo él levantándose de la hamaca.

"¡Yo también lo estoy! ¡Pero para darte una paliza!" dijo ella aún en guardia.

"Escuchame Rainbow, esto es muy importante" dijo él seriamente. "Hay algo que está pasando con Cloudsdale y es tu decisión el saber qué hacer al respecto" dijo chasqueando su garra y haciendo que Rainbow se concentrara en la pequeña nube. Esta mostró la imagen de el hogar de Rainbow, Cloudsdale, que estaba siendo demolido a pedazos. "Cloudsdale sin tí se esta derrumbando y ningún pony puede hacer nada para evitarlo"

"¿Qué? ¿Cloudsdale… está siendo destruido? ¿Sin mí?" dijo Rainbow mostrando desesperación.

Frente a ella apareció una caja de regalos. "En esta caja están tus queridas alas Rainbow" continuó Discord. "Puedes quedarte con tus amigas en este laberinto, o puedes tomarlas e irte para salvar tu hogar. Tú decides" le susurró.

Casi cerca del centro del laberinto, Star caminaba mirando alrededor y teniendo una dirección fija en el cielo. Mantenía su atención en una dirección mientras caminaba y doblaba por los pasillos para no perder el sentido de la orientación. Ya estaba alejado del punto en donde Twilight y él se habían separado, pero esto no le preocupaba. Se mantuvo atento en todo momento para cuando Discord apareciera. Llegó hasta un pasillo que dirigía hasta un lugar espacioso, lleno de casas al igual que Ponyville. Lo que era diferente es que todo estaba abandonado y no había rastro de algún ser vivo en el lugar. Star caminaba en silencio por la calle de tierra, hasta que escuchó un sonido proveniente de una casa. De ella, salió un humano algo moribundo que centró su vista en Star.

"Otro más" dijo el humano.

"Otro más que viene a ser traicionado" dijo otro que salió de una ventana.

"Traicionado por esos ponys" dijo otro que salió de detrás de una tienda.

Los tres se acercaron a él, mostrando tristeza y pena. Star se mantuvo callado, mirando sin expresión a los tres que se acercaban. Estaban vestidos con ropas gastadas, sucias y maltratadas.

"¿Por qué has venido aquí? Este lugar no es seguro para tí" dijo uno.

"Nosotros no pudimos salir vivos de aquí. Tú aún puedes hacerlo"

Star se mantuvo en el lugar. "¿Saben dónde está el centro del laberinto?" preguntó él.

"Esos ponys no nos trataron bien" siguieron sin responder a su pregunta.

"Ellos son crueles y no aceptan a algo que no sea como ellos"

"A nosotros nos apuñalaron por la espalda, nos traicionaron cuando quisimos vivir en paz"

"Aquí nadie es de fiar. Incluso ellos"

Star no se movió ni un poco del lugar. "¿Saben dónde está el centro del laberinto?" volvió a preguntar.

"¡Escúchame con atención!" dijo uno de ellos casi perdiendo el temperamento para luego calmarse. "Los ponys que te acompañan, no quieren ser tus amigos, solo quieren tenerte de mascota"

"Y esa Celestia, cuando dejes de serle útil, te encerrará como una atracción para los ponys. Serás como la mascota de su zoo personal"

"Quisimos confiar, pero solo son otras criaturas desconocidas que nos ven inferiores"

En eso, una de las puertas de una casa se abre para mostrar la salida del laberinto.

"Podemos irnos de aquí y dejar que perezcan ¿Que me dices?" dijo uno mirándolo penetrantemente a los ojos.

El lugar se mantuvo en gran silencio con el único sonido del viento. Star cambió su expresión a una sonrisa malvada. "Entonces ... ¿Saben dónde está el centro del laberinto?" dijo tratando de suprimir la risa.

Los tres humanos desaparecieron en un destello al igual que el ambiente, haciendo que Discord apareciera en su lugar. "¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Eres más irritante que esa Fluttershy!" dijo Discord con el aura alrededor e impulsando su dedo hacia Star.

Al verlo, Star se echó hacia atrás como Neo mientras agitaba los brazos para mantenerse equilibrado. La garra de Discord estaba a centímetros de tocar su cara. Discord, al ver que falló retrajo su garra y Star volvió a ponerse de pie mientras retrocedió para ganar distancia. Star miraba desafiante mientras que Discord lo miraba con rencor.

"No sé qué es más humillante. El que hayas creído que me comí tu patética trampa o el que creyeras que en verdad funcionaría conmigo" dijo Star burlonamente. "Es más que obvio que harías algo para detenernos"

Discord parecía perder la paciencia en cualquier momento, pero se recompuso al instante. "No importa" dijo él. "No debería preocuparme, ya que no eres parte de los elementos. Tengo la victoria asegurada aún contigo aquí"

"Yo no creería eso" dijo Star poniéndose en guardia.

"Hmmm. En verdad eres mucho más interesante de lo que creía" dijo Discord moviéndose alrededor.

Star, manteniendo un semblante serio, nunca le dio la espalda .

"¿Por qué confías en ellos? Es más que seguro que somos criaturas desconocidas para tí y ya veo que eres bastante cuidadoso ¿Cómo es que todavía no sufres el mismo destino que estos humanos?" dijo chasqueando los dedos y mostrando escenarios donde varios humanos que llegaron a Equestria habían muerto por llegar allí. "¿Por qué no corres y los abandonas?"

"Alguien como tu, no lo entendería" dijo Star fríamente.

"Muy bien, no me importa si sigues acompañándolos. De todas formas ganaré" dijo Discord en un tono despreocupado.

"¿Quieres que te muestre lo contrario?" dijo Star para empezar a correr hacia la salida del lugar. Continuó corriendo por los pasillos mientras la risa exageradamente diabólica de Discord resonaba por el lugar.

Punto de vista Star

Seguí corriendo por el pasillo hasta ver otro lugar espaciado con varios caminos. El lugar estaba decorado con varias esculturas y flores, con 6 pedestales en el centro representando los elementos de la armonía. Miré a los alrededores para ver alguna señal de las demás. Twilight apareció por el camino adyacente al mío.

"Llegamos" dije llamando su atención.

"Sí. Lo logramos" dijo ella algo cansada. "¿Dónde están las demás?"

En eso, Applejack apareció por otro de los pasillos luciendo más diferente, al igual que Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity. Applejack se mostraba indiferente, Pinkie parecía mirarnos con enojo, Fluttershy parecía mirarnos por encima del hombro y Rarity… bueno, llevaba una roca más grande que ella en su lomo. Las miré y sabía que faltaba alguien. Los 6 nos reunimos en el centro.

"Applejack ¿Qué te ocurrió? Te ves diferente" dijo Twilight a su amiga.

"¿Diferente? No sé de qué hablas" dijo Applejack desviando la mirada.

"¿Applejack? ¿Acabas de-'"

"Yo no hice nada. nada de nada" dijo volviendo a desviar la mirada.

"Rarity ¿Por qué llevas esa roca encima?"

"¿Roca?" preguntó Rarity. "¡¿Acaso llamaste a esta magnífica joya, una roca?!" sonó enojada y ofendida. "Este gigantesco diamante es mío y solo mío, y no dejaré que nadie lo toque ¡Atrás todas! ¡Quédense a diez metros alejados de él!" dijo amenazante.

"Oh disculpa ¿Qué pasa si lo toco?" dijo Fluttershy empujando la roca encima de Rarity haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo. Fluttershy se rió burlonamente.

"¡¿Acaso te estabas riendo de mí?!" gritó Pinkie enojada. "Ni te atrevas a burlarte de mí" dijo amenazante. "¡Ni ninguno de ustedes!" nos dijo.

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué les ocurrió a ustedes?" preguntó Twilight confundida y preocupada.

"Tu deberías saberlo Twilight. O mejor dicho Cerebrito twilight" dijo Fluttershy burlonamente.

"Fluttershy ¿Por qué dices esas cosas de mí?"

"A todo esto ¿Y Rainbow Dash?" pregunté.

"No está volando por encima del laberinto para nada" dijo Applejack.

Twilight y yo miramos hacia el cielo. Efectivamente, Rainbow había recuperado sus alas y estaba volando encima del laberinto.

"¿Rainbow? Pero ¿Cómo? Se supone que no tenemos alas ni cuernos" se preguntó Twilight.

El laberinto comenzó a temblar. Las paredes poco a poco comenzaron a bajar hasta el suelo y desapareciendo por completo. Todos quedamos en un terreno desierto, un espacio no tan grande de tierra.

"¿Estuvimos caminando por casi diez minutos y solo había este tamaño de laberinto?" dije quejoso.

"Bien hecho, pequeños" dijo Discord apareciendo entre el polvo. "El juego terminó. Parece que alguien rompió las reglas de no usar alas ni magia" dijo Chasqueando los dedos y dejando aparecer los cuernos y alas a sus respectivos dueños. "Ni siquiera pueden seguir unas simples reglas. Qué vergüenza" dijo exageradamente. "Llegó la hora de tener mi premio. Qué tal ¡Una lluvia de caos!" dijo Discord mientras hizo aparecer nubes y rayos, riendo maleficamente.

"Discord. Entonces fuiste tú quien le hizo esto a mis amigas" dijo Twilight acusando rencorosa al draconequus.

"Oye, no me juzgues. No tienes ninguna prueba concreta de que fui yo" dijo Discord mientras seguía riendo.

"¡Ya deja de reirte!" gritó Pinkie.

"No" dijo Fluttershy sin rodeos acompañando la risa de Discord burlonamente.

Las 4 estaban peleando mientras que Twilight intentaba detenerlas. "Chicas, detenganse. Debemos estar todos juntos" dijo ella tratando de calmarlas.

"Jajajajaja, esto si que es divertido" dijo Discord sentado en un sofá.

"Ya basta Discord, hiciste trampa" dijo Twilight.

"Pero Twilight ¿Desde cuando un villano no hace trampa?" dije.

"El humano tiene razón mi pequeña pony de biblioteca" dijo Discord acercándose a nosotros. "Soy el dios de la discordia y el desequilibrio. O sea, hola"

"Además, te llevaste los elementos antes de que llegaramos" protestó Twilight. "Cuando llegamos no había nada"

"Espera ¿Pensaste que los elementos estaban en el laberinto? Jajajajaja" se carcajeaba Discord. "Yo nunca dije que estaban ahí. Mira nomas, una pony tan inteligente como tu no puede resolver ni siquiera un simple acertijo. En verdad das pena"

"Pero… pero…" Twilight se quedó sin palabras.

"Sigue intentando, Twilight Sparkle. Ya lo conseguirás, en unos… 100 años" dijo riendo otra vez y desapareciendo en un destello.

Twilight refunfuñaba mientra trataba de mantener la calma sin ningún resultado "¡¿Qué hacemos ahora?!"

"No sé ¿Revisar de vuelta el acertijo?" opiné.

"¡Pero su estúpido acertijo no sirvió!" dijo impaciente.

"Twilight, piensalo otra vez y quita lo de giros y vueltas locas" dije tomando su cabeza y haciendo que me mire. "¿Donde comenzó todo esto de los elementos?" dije soltandome.

Twilight se quedó pensando por unos momentos, hasta que pareció darse cuenta.

"Donde comenzaron… ¡Donde comenzaron! ¡Ponyville!" dijo ella.

Más tarde

Tuvimos una larga caminata hasta Ponyville después de que saliéramos de Canterlot. Mientras caminábamos, las 4 ponys que nos seguían no paraban de discutir entre ellas y, mientras más seguían, estaban perdiendo el color de sus cuerpos llegando a tener un tono gris.

"¿Cómo no pude haberlo pensado antes?" dijo Twilight. "Me había perdido en la primera parte del acertijo, era solo una trampa para confundirnos"

"Al menos ya sabes dónde están en realidad" dije mientras iba a su lado. "El problema será llegar" dije señalando en frente nuestro.

Ponyville estaba frente a nuestros ojos. El problema, era que estaba muy diferente de cuando salimos. El suelo tenía una textura de cuadros, varias casas flotaban sin control por el aire, los animales corrían sin rumbo alrededor y la lluvia de chocolate no cesaba.

"Ponyville…" dijo Twilight.

"Síp" dije. "Discord trabaja rápido"

"No importa" dijo Twilight con confianza. "Si llegamos podremos-"

En eso, la luz del cielo se va repentinamente dejándonos en la oscuridad.

"¿Qué pasó? No puedo ver nada" dijo Twilight.

"Se hizo de noche. Discord parece tener control total de este mundo"

"Aún así debemos llegar" dijo Twilight para luego caerse al suelo. "Auch ¿Qué-?"

Al darme cuenta, mis pies se estaban separando muy hacia los costados. Los junté con bastante fuerza para no resbalar y caerme. El sol había vuelto, mostrando que el suelo estaba cubierto con jabón y que Twilight había caído de espalda al suelo.

"Discord cambió el suelo por jabón" dije tratando de mantenerme de pie.

"Que divertido ¿Verdad?" dijo Discord apareciendo patinando por el camino de jabón. "Esto si que esta mejor, mi propio santuario del caos"

"No lo será por mucho tiempo" dije patinando a su ritmo.

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué te hace estar tan seguro?" puso su cara frente a la mía.

"Ya lo verás cuando recuperemos los elementos" dijo Twilight tratando de ponerse de pie.

"Aunque los recuperen, no creo que les sirva" dijo desapareciendo con un chasquido.

"Hay que llegar rápido a la biblioteca" dijo ella poniéndose de pie y tratando de moverse en vano.

"Lección de patinaje número uno" dije suspirando y poniendo una mano en su lomo. Le di un pequeño empujón y agarró velocidad mientras se mantenía firme para no caerse. Los demás la seguimos mientras patinamos por el camino de jabón.

Al llegar a la biblioteca todas procedieron a entrar. Pinkie pateó la puerta violentamente, Fluttershy pisó algunas flores antes de entrar, Applejack dijo que no quería entrar y Rarity intentaba empujar la piedra.

"Rarity, apresúrate" dijo Twilight.

"Olvidalo Twilight, no me iré sin Tom" dijo Rarity abrazando la roca.

"¿Tom? ¿Le pusiste nombre a esa roca?"

"Que no. Le llames. Roca" dijo Rarity tratando de pulir la piedra.

Twilight refunfuño en derrota y fue para cargar la roca.

"Espera Twilight. Dejamelo a mi" dije yendo hacia Tom. Puse mis manos en la roca y la empujé hasta dentro de la biblioteca.

Al entrar, vimos a un Spike mojado y a Fluttershy sosteniendo un cubo por detrás de su espalda mientras silbaba.

"Twilight. Star. Que bueno que están aquí" dijo Spike secándose y recibiendonos.

"¿Algo nuevo por aquí?" dije descargando a Tom en el suelo de la biblioteca.

"Por lo que veo, algo nuevo vino" dijo Spike mirando la roca. "¿Y por qué las demás se ven tan... grises?"

"Larga historia, Discord está sembrando el caos literalmente. De momento tenemos que encontrar los elementos y Twilight sabe dónde están"

"Debemos encontrar el libro que hable sobre los elementos y hay que hacerlo antes de que me arrepienta por lo que posiblemente pase" dijo Twilight a punto de perder el temperamento.

"En camino" dijo Spike buscando entre las estanterías. "Lo tengo" dijo con el libro en sus garras.

En eso, Fluttershy tomó el libro de sus garra haciendo que Spike se cayera encima mío, atrapandole en la caída.

"Fluttershy, dame el libro" demandó Twilight desafiante.

"Emmmm. Déjame pensarlo ¡No!" dijo arrojando el libro hacia Applejack.

Twilight intentó agarrarlo mientras ella jugaba con el libro haciendo equilibrio con el mismo. "¿Qué libro? Yo no tengo ningún libro" dijo para pasarlo a Pinkie.

"Te lo daré si dejas de reírte de mí" dijo Pinkie con el libro entre los cascos.

"Nadie se ríe de ti Pinkie" dijo Twilight luchando para recuperar el libro.

Pinkie lo lanzó al aire el libro hacia Fluttershy y lo agarró. Spike saltó desde mi hombro y se arrojó contra Fluttershy, haciendo que suelte el libro. Twilight al ver que caía hacia ella, se esperanzó un poco, pero Rarity se puso en el camino y lo tomó.

"¡Rarity, devuelvemelo!" dijo Twilight.

"Si lo quieres tu, lo quiero yo tambien ¡Y no me lo quitarás!"

En eso, puse mi pie en su camino haciendo que se tropezara y vaya perdiendo el equilibrio. Su agarre del libro se aflojó por lo que permitió que Twilight lo agarrara mientras cuidé de que Rarity no se cayera del todo.

"Bien, espero que estén aquí" dijo Twilight abriendo el libro rapidamente. "¡Sí! ¡Aquí están!" dijo mostrando el libro abierto. Los elementos estaban resguardados dentro de un libro con las páginas huecas.

"Estupendo" dijo Spike. "Ahora pueden usarlos para derrotar a Discord y todo volverá a la normalidad"

"¿Lo ven? Encontramos los elementos. Todos juntos" dijo Twilight hacia sus amigas, pero estas se mostraron indiferentes al respecto. "Dejenme adivinar. No les importa"

"No" dijeron todas.

"No puede ser" dijo devastada Twilight. "Mis amigas…"

"Twilight" Spike trató de consolarla, pero…

"¡Son unas necias!"

"¿Qué?" dijo Spike sorprendido.

"Tomen los collares" dijo poniéndole los elementos de la armonía a cada una. "Y con la corona ¡Nos vamos!" dijo para avanzar.

"Oye Twilight, calma. Que yo sepa nos falta algo importante" dije deteniendola.

"¿No nos falta Rainbow Dash?" dijo Spike.

"¿No sería mejor ir a buscarla primero?"

"No hay tiempo. Spike" dijo Twilight alcanzándole el elemento de la lealtad. "Felicidades, tu eres Rainbow Dash ahora"

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo Spike sorprendido y confundido. "Pero, no soy un elemento de la armonía"

"Pues ahora digo que lo eres ¡Vamonos! Derrotemos a Discord para nunca más hablar de esto otra vez"

Todas vitorearon y siguieron a Twilight. Mientras tanto, tuve tiempo de buscar mi gi de combate y me lo puse, estando listo para lo que sea. Rarity seguía empujando a Tom para salir con él.

"Déjamelo a mí" dije poniendo mis manos en la roca.

"¡Oye, aléjate de-"

"DEJAMELO. A MÍ" dije acercándome con una sonrisa psicópata.

Ella me miró asustada y asintió.

"Gracias" dije empujando a Tom por la puerta.

"Vaya vaya vaya" dijo Discord en frente nuestro. "Veo que por fin los encontraron. felicidades" dijo aplaudiendo sarcásticamente.

"Desciframos tu tonto acertijo. Ahora prepárate" dijo Twilight encabezando el grupo.

"Oh no, no creo estar listo para esto. Déjenme prepararme para mi final" dijo sacando algunos cosméticos y empolvándose un poco en un espejo. "Listo, cuando quieran" dijo abriendo los brazos.

"Twilight, los elementos no funcionarán si no están los verdaderos portadores ¿No?" traté de detenerla. "Buscar a Rainbow será rápido, solo hay que mirar hacia arriba"

"¡No hay tiempo Star!" dijo completamente enojada. "Hay que terminar con esto ¡Nueva Rainbow Dash! ¡Ven aquí!"

Spike se acercó al grupo y se puso en fila algo inseguro.

"Bien. Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas"

Twilight activó su elemento haciendo que las demás lo hicieran también. Al elevarse un poco, las demás la acompañaron mientras sus ojos brillaban junto con los elementos. Se mantuvieron unos segundos en el aire, hasta que el brillo desapareció y todas cayeron al suelo.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no funcionan?" dijo Twilight desconcertada.

"Te dije que no funcionarían así" dije.

"No seas tonta, sí funcionaron" dijo Applejack.

"Vale, esto va más allá de una mentira Applejack" dije.

"Odio los elementos" dijo Pinkie.

"No tanto como yo" dijo Fluttershy.

"Bravo, bravisimo" aplaudió sarcásticamente Discord. "Ahora si que la armonía ya no existe aquí. Discord 1, Ponys 0" dijo Discord sacando una tabla de puntuaciones. "Ahora si que es mi reino del caos" dijo carcajeándose y deslizándose por el camino enjabonado.

"Los elementos no funcionaron por tu culpa" dijo Pinkie.

"¿A quién le hablas?" preguntó Twilight.

"A cualquiera de ustedes. No quiero verlas más en mi camino" dijo yéndose brincando en una dirección.

"Yo no me voy" dijo Applejack yéndose también.

"Ya me harté de ustedes. No me junto con perdedoras" dijo Fluttershy yéndose volando.

Rarity no dijo nada y se fue con la roca.

"Esperen" intenté detener a alguna, pero ninguna me hizo caso.

"¡Bien! ¡Váyanse todas!" gritó Twilight al aire. "¡No las necesito!"

"Espera Twilight, en verdad las necesitamos ahora. No debes pensar de esa manera" demandé.

"¡Callate Star! ¡Tampoco te necesito!" me gritó mientras su cuerpo se estaba tornando gris.

"Twilight, basta" dije.

"Callate, ya no los necesito. Ya no quiero amigos" dijo mostrando algo de tristeza con su cuerpo totalmente de color gris.

"¡Twilight!"

Ya era tarde. Twilight fue corrompida por las acciones de Discord. Ella agachó su cabeza y se estaba yendo del lugar.

"¡Twilight, espera!" dije siguiéndola.

El lugar estaba lleno de cosas bizarras y no tenían fin. Las casas seguían flotando, varios búfalos estaban bailando ballet, las flores crecían sin control, los ponys caminaban de cabeza y los pegasos actuaban como patos en el agua.

"Twilight, no puedes rendirte ahora ¿No era que debíamos permanecer unidos?"

No recibí ninguna respuesta de ella.

"Twilight, Celestia me dio la tarea de protegerte ante todo lo que pasara. Ni siquiera me lo debía pedir, por eso sigo aquí. Podemos arreglar esto. Solo… recupera la razón"

Nada aún.

"¡Twilight!" dije agachandome en frente suyo y tomándola de los hombros. "Aún hay alguna manera de arreglar esto y eres la única que puede hacerlo" le dije seriamente. "¿Ya no quieres salvar a Ponyville? ¿Ni a tus amigos?"

Twilight me miró con ojos muertos por unos instantes. "Ya no más" dijo mientras apartaba la mirada y su cuerpo se tornaba a un tono más gris. "Ahora déjame sola" dijo apartándome con los cascos y continuando su rumbo hacia la biblioteca.

"... Solo piensalo" dije como última cosa hacia ella.

Punto de vista tercera persona

Discord terminó escuchando toda la conversación mientras se regodeaba en un trono real.

"Vaya intento, pequeño humano" dijo mientras calmaba su risa y se limpiaba una lágrima. "Te dije que terminarían abandonándote. Ahora no queda ninguna esperanza para arreglar todo esto. Aunque yo pienso que es para mejor" dijo tomando una nube en un cono y comiendosela. "Ahora, es tu turno de abandonar tu confianza" dijo mirando a Star, quien estaba de espaldas y se puso de pie sin darle la cara a Discord. "Vamos" dijo maliciosamente. "Hazlo" esperó para que perdiera su color, se rindiera o se vaya.

Star no dijo nada y giró un poco la cabeza. "No lo creo" dijo fríamente.

"¿Perdón?"

"Volverá, lo sé. No sé por qué cantas victoria cuando aún podemos remontar esto" dijo con un tono normal y dándose la vuelta por completo.

"¿Acaso no es obvio? Tengo el control absoluto de este mundo, y ahora nada puede detenerme" dijo mientras se recostaba en el trono.

"No importa si te llamas el espíritu del caos o el dios de la discordia. Para mi tan solo eres un niño maleducado que hace bromas de mal gusto" dijo estirándose y tronando los huesos de su cuerpo. "De momento…" tomó su pose de pelea. "Te conformaras conmigo mientras te castigo"

"¿Tu? ¿Un humano? ¿Castigarme?" dijo para reirse a carcajadas. "Que yo sepa, los humanos no tienen nada en especial ni para defenderse. Ni siquiera ante un dios" dijo encendiendo el aura morada.

Star miró con atención. Otra vez esa aura. Él sabía que debía hacer.

"No soy lo que crees que soy"

"Ya basta" dijo Discord levantándose un poco del trono. "Jugaré un poco contigo"

(Música: DBFZ Janemba Theme) www. youtube watch?v=jHTvlJjLrhY

Discord chasqueó su garra. Varios soldados de juguete del tamaño de Star aparecieron alrededor suyo mientras se ponían en guardia con sus espadas y lanzas. Todos lo rodearon preparándose para el ataque directo.

"Ahora sí que puedo divertirme" dijo Discord con sus garras juntas. "Que comience. El juego" dijo con una voz grave.

Los soldados cargaron contra Star. Uno atacó con una lanza y Star logró agarrarla con la mano. Al desviarla, golpeó su cabeza con un golpe de karate y esta salió volando del cuerpo del juguete. Tomó la lanza girándola un poco y golpeando a dos soldados más, rompiéndolos en pedazos. Otro soldado con espada saltó hacia Star y él lo empaló por el medio con la lanza, arrojándolo hacia otros detrás suyo. Uno logró picar a Star con una lanza y terminó recibiendo una patada alta a la cara suya, haciendo que se desarme por completo. Star continuó luchando hasta que solo quedaron trozos de juguete repartidos por el suelo.

Al estar libre de ellos, corrió hacia Discord quien seguía en su trono. Él solo chasqueó los dedos e hizo aparecer uno aún más grande delante de Star. No detuvo para nada su carrera, solo saltó hacia la cabeza e impulsó su puño hasta su cara, destrozandola en pedazos.

Con otro chasquido, Discord hizo aparecer dos largas paredes en paralelo. Star cayó entre medio de estas paredes y de éstas comenzaron a salir péndulos con afiladas hachas, balanceándose de izquierda a derecha. Otra pared con grandes espinas se generó detrás de Star y avanzaba poco a poco. Star al ver su situación, miró a su alrededor y comenzó a correr nuevamente. Avanzó rápida y cuidadosamente esquivando cada péndulo que se movía a bastante velocidad mientras huía de la trampa mortal. Al final del interminable pasillo, una gigantesca puerta se estaba cerrando. Star aumentó su velocidad para llegar a tiempo antes de que se cerrara por completo. Al llegar al final, el suelo había desaparecido, haciendo que cayera en el vacío hasta un tobogán. Pudo caer sentado mientras se deslizaba en un tobogán con muchas curvas y vueltas que desafiaban toda fisica y logica, tanto que terminaba deslizandose hacia arriba en una gran curva en diagonal.

"Aburrido" dijo Discord bostezando. "Hagámoslo más interesante" dijo chasqueando su otra garra.

Parte del tobogán, se había transformado para dejar salir varias sierras y cuchillas que salían de este. Una sierra en vertical salió del medio, para que Star fuera cortado por la mitad como un tronco. Star se impulsó con las manos para pararse, mientras se deslizaba con los pies para evitar la sierra entre sus piernas y continuar. Delante, varias cuchillas se balanceaban desde arriba para hacerlo picadillo. Star se sentó para evitar las cuchillas acostado en el tobogán, mientras pasaban cerca de su cara. Delante, un dragón mecánico lanzaba fuertes llamas derritiendo el camino del tobogán. A Star le dio tiempo para saltar hasta la parte no quemada del tobogán para seguir cayendo por el mismo, evitando las calurosas llamas. Continuó deslizándose esquivando varias trampas mortales que aparecían durante el camino hasta abajo.

"Ahora, el gran final" dijo Discord chasqueando sus dedos una vez más.

Al final del tobogán, apareció una rampa en la que Star salió volando por el aire. En el suelo, un gran lago de ácido se generó en la dirección de caída de Star.

"¿Preparados para el clavado más mortal? Se derretirán de la emoción" dijo para reirse a carcajadas y pataleando de la risa.

Star pudo ver a donde estaba cayendo. Gritó y puso sus brazos frente suyo, preparándose para su segura muerte.

(Fuera música)

Twilight llegó hasta la biblioteca, donde fue directo hasta la habitación de arriba.

"Spike, empaca lo que puedas y quieras" dijo Twilight de mala gana. "Nos vamos de aquí"

"Hmmmm no" dijo Spike tumbado en el suelo mientras se retorcía un poco y gemía de dolor.

"No me preguntes a dónde iremos. Lo que sí sé es que nos vamos lejos de aquí, para nunca regresar" dijo tirando la corona en el bote de basura.

"No puedo… moverme" seguía quejándose Spike del dolor mientras se sostenía el estómago. "La princesa… no ha dejado de enviar cartas… desde que llegué aquí arriba" dijo eructando otro pergamino con su fuego. "Por favor, detenla"

Twilight miró todos los pergaminos que estaban en el suelo, todos enrollados con las cintas reales. "Son las cartas que le envié a la princesa. Todas desde que me mudé aquí" dijo tomando algunas con su magia y revisandolas. "Pero… ¿Por qué me las enviaría a mí?"

"No lo sé. Pero por favor…" dijo Pike un poco moribundo en el suelo. "Arreglalo Twilight. Siento que sí sigue así, voy a morir de indigestión" dijo eructando otro permanino más.

Twilight continuó mirando cada una de las cartas y leyendo cada una de ellas. Cada reporte que leía, la dejaba vagar por su cabeza, buscando y recordando cada momento vivido con sus amigos y amigas. Cada frase que reflejaba Twilight en esas cartas sobre la amistad resonaba por su mente y la hacían recordar qué tan importante eran sus amigos. ¿Por qué era importante? ¿Por qué valía la pena? ¿Y por qué no debían separarse nunca? las palabras resonaban. ¿Ya no quieres salvar a Ponyville? ¿Ni a tus amigos?

Twilight fue leyendo cada una mientras su cuerpo brillaba en sus colores originales, dejando así ningún rastro de gris y una sonrisa de felicidad en su cara.

"Ahora lo entiendo" dijo decidida. "Discord siempre nos distrajo de lo más importante. Él sabía que los elementos no lo detendrían, porque sin nuestra amistad no funcionarían. Nuestra amistad es lo más fuerte de nosotras e intentó que nos separáramos" dijo tomando a Spike y colocándolo en su canasta. "Tú quédate aquí, iré a por mis amigas ¡Y Así salvaremos Equestria!" dijo tomando la corona del bote de basura y colocándosela.

En Sweet Apple Acres, las rarezas no dejaban de pasear. Los cerdos volaban, la abuela Smith bailaba tanto en cámara lenta como en cámara rápida y Big Mac actuaba como un perro y un topo a la vez, cavando y saliendo de debajo de la tierra. Mientras tanto, Applejack comía las manzanas al revés, las manzanas estaban mordidas y ella las mordía para que el trozo de manzana volviera a su lugar.

"Y yo luche contra Discord, luego de que todas me abandonaran" dijo Applejack hablandole al aire.

"¿Quieres dejar de decir mentiras de una vez?" dijo Twilight llegando hasta donde ella estaba.

"No sé de qué hablas. Saliste corriendo cuando lo enfrenté" dijo Applejack.

"Applejack, se que esta no eres tu" dijo poniéndose justo frente a ella.

"No mientas, claro que soy yo. Estoy diciendo la verdad" dijo levantándose.

Twilight cargó contra ella y a retuvo en el suelo. "¡Mientes y lo sabes!" dijo cargando su cuerno en la frente de Applejack.

El hechizo de memoria comenzó a afectarla. Twilight derramó en su mente cada recuerdo que todas sus amigas vivieron, cada aventura, cada momento, todo los que compartieron desde el momento en el que todos se conocieron.

Applejack poco a poco comenzó a recuperar sus colores originales. "¿Pero qué-? ¿Qué ocurrió?" dijo levantándose y sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Twilight? ¿Eres tú?"

Twilight se recuperaba por la repentina fuerza del hechizo. "Sí, soy yo"

"Twilight, no se como decirtelo" dijo algo triste. "Tuve una visión en la que ya no éramos más amigas y… me negué a creer que fuera de verdad. por eso fue que dije muchas mentiras a todas ustedes. Perdoname Twilight. Por favor" dijo con suma tristeza.

"No te preocupes. Yo soy la que debería hacerlo" dijo abrazando a su amiga.

Applejack devolvió el abrazo. "Gracias"

"Vamos, aún hay que ir por las demás"

En la nueva capital del caos, Discord esperaba impaciente. Se mantuvo con el oído bien abierto para escuchar los gritos de agonía o las salpicaduras del ácido. Esperaba a que Star estuviera suplicando a gritos por su vida, pero nada llegaba. Al ver que se tardaba mucho, miró cuál era el problema para darse cuenta.

Star se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y los brazos frente suyo esperando la caída, pero nunca llegó. Al notarlo, se dio cuenta de que hizo reaccionar su magia y nunca más cayó a su letal muerte. Al abrir los ojos y separar sus brazos, vio que estaba a punto de tocar el charco pero nunca caía. Miró el resto de su cuerpo y se enteró de que… estaba levitando. Su magia rodeaba por completo su cuerpo mientras estaba en el aire, flotando como si no hubiera gravedad.

"¿Qué en Equestria del caos?" se preguntó Discord. "¿Cómo es que tienes magia?"

Star intentaba equilibrarse en el aire mientras daba algunas vueltas con poco control.

"Se supone que los humanos no tienen magia" dijo Discord algo molesto desde su trono.

Star continuó jugando un poco con la levitación hasta que logró tener el total dominio del hechizo. "Te dije que no soy lo que crees. Soy más diferente de lo que sabes" dijo volando un poco por el lugar. "Aún estoy aprendiendo a usar magia, pero tengo trucos bajo la manga. Además, supe que no te diste cuenta de que tenía magia desde un principio. Por eso antes lo intenté. En el laberinto. Te habías centrado en las demás y solo me dejaste para el final, sin darte cuenta de que tengo magia" dijo aterrizando cerca de él.

Discord solo refunfuño mientras el aura morada se intensificaba.

"¿Quieres ver otro truco?" dijo Star tomando tres pequeñas partes de los restos de los juguetes. "Yo adoro el olor a napalm por la mañana ¿Quieres un poco?" dijo cargando los trozos con magia y lanzándolos hacia Discord. Este no les hizo caso y no los evitó, haciendo que se comiera la explosión. El espíritu del caos quedó oscuro por la repentina explosión cuando el polvo se disipó.

"Vaya, eres más molesto de lo que pensé" dijo sacudiendo su cara para limpiarse. "Será mejor que me deshaga de ti ahora" dijo rencoroso.

"Que casualidad, pienso igual" dijo Star poniéndose en guardia otra vez mientras activaba su magia para levitar.

En las afueras de Ponyville, Fluttershy buscaba dentro de una casa hecha de nubes a su mejor amiga.

"No está aquí" dijo ella desde arriba.

Twilight había recuperado con éxito a cuatro de sus mejores amigas, pero aún seguía preocupada por lo que estaba ocurriendo. "Sin Rainbow Dash los elementos no funcionarán" dijo con algo de desesperación. "Debemos encontrarla deprisa"

"¿Y cómo lo hacemos? Esa pegaso puede estar en cualquier parte" dijo Applejack.

"No se preocupen, ella está allí arriba" dijo Pinkie apuntando con su melena en forma de flecha.

Todas miraron hacia el cielo para ver a Rainbow Dash acosada sobre una nube, descansando.

"Rainbow" exclamó Twilight.

"Oh, hola chicas" dijo Rainbow indiferente desde arriba.

"Te hemos estado buscando. Debes venir con nosotras"

"¿Y por qué haría yo eso?"

"Debemos vencer a Discord para salvar a Ponyville. También al mundo entero"

"Que le den a Ponyville. Ya esta hecha un desastre, por eso no iré"

"Rainbow ¿Cómo puedes decir que no nos ayudarás? Tu representas la lealtad" dijo Twilight.

"La lealtad no sirve de nada ahora. Me quedaré aquí en Cloudsdale, donde al menos todo está a salvo y mejor" dijo Rainbow estirándose y relajándose en la nube.

"¿Cómo puede pensar que esa pequeña nube es Cloudsdale? Qué ingenuidad la tuya Rainbow" dijo Rarity.

"Que yo sepa, tú creíste que esa roca era una gigantesca y valiosa joya" refutó Applejack petulante.

"Dulzura. Si no quieres que vuelvas a usar ese vestido de encajes, te recomiendo de que no vuelvas a hablar de eso" dijo Rarity en su tono encantador, pero amenazante.

"Hay que usar otro metodo" dijo Twilight en tono decisivo.

Luego de un rato, para que Dash estuviera distraída, cuatro de ellas se subió a un globo aerostático a excepción de Fluttershy quien las siguió volando hasta la altura donde estaba Dash. Applejack se posicionó justo encima del globo mientras que las otras tres estaban en la base. El plan en mente era retener a Rainbow para que Twilight pudiera usar el hechizo en ella para que volviera en sí. Fluttershy tenía la tarea de retenerla por unos momentos, a lo que fue a hacer. Ella estuvo a punto de someterla, pero se detuvo a medio camino. Cuidadosamente, despertó a Rainbow con un toque.

"Uhm Rainbow. Disculpa que te moleste" dijo Fluttershy . "¿Te importa si te retengo por un momento?"

Twilight y las demás no pudieron evitar rezongar por lo que acababa de hacer ella.

"Ja, buen intento Fluttershy. Pero no voy a ir" dijo Rainbow levantándose. "Ponyville no me importa, arreglenlo ustedes mismas" dijo tomando la nube entre sus patas y escapando a gran velocidad.

"¡Rápido Fluttershy! ¡Toma!" dijo Twilight alcanzándole una cuerda.

Fluttershy la tomó entre sus dientes y tiró de él. La persecución comenzó mientras se intentaba igualar la velocidad de Rainbow. Cuando estaban a punto de alcanzarla, Rainbow comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de ellas, burlándose un poco.

"¡Applejack! ¡Toma!" dijo Twilight arrojando una cuerda hacia ella.

Applejack preparó el lazo y lo zarandeó en el aire para que agarre impulso. gracias a su gran puntería, logró atrapar a Rainbow con el lazo. Al verse atrapada, aumentó la velocidad de su vuelo tirando de la cuerda. La otra punta de esta, se enredó en las patas de Rarity y Pinkie sacandolas de un tirón de la base del globo.

"¡Pinkie! ¡Tu trabajo era asegurar la soga!" gritaba Rarity aferrada de Pinkie.

"Jejeje, ups" dijo Pinkie.

El peso de las dos logró frenar un poco a Rainbow, haciendo que se resbalara de la nube y pierda velocidad.

"¡Resistan, ya casi las tenemos!" dijo Applejack desde arriba.

"Fluttershy, si no te molesta ¡¿Podrias volar más rápido?!" gritó Rarity.

"No puedo. Es demasiado" dijo Fluttershy a punto de romper en lágrimas.

"¡Si no logramos detener a Rainbow, Discord ganará!" dijo Twilight.

En eso, Fluttershy en un ataque de ira… a su manera, aceleró con todas sus fuerzas al punto de superar la velocidad actual de Rainbow.

"¡Applejack! ¡La última soga, usala bien!" dijo arrojando el resto de cuerda hacia ella.

Applejack la tomó e hizo otro lazo con ella. Al darle impulso, lo arrojó hacia Rainbow haciendo que suprimiera sus alas. Tanto Rarity, Pinkie y ella quedaron colgando por los lazos.

Una vez en tierra, Twilight se acercó a Rainbow quien estaba se intentaba resistir y fue retenida por las cuerdas que sostenían las demás.

"¡Sueltenme! ¡Déjenme en paz!" dijo Rainbow mientras trataba de liberarse.

Twilight cargó su hechizo y colocó su cuerno en la frente de ella. Poco a poco, el hechizo hizo efecto y recuperó sus colores originales.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó rainbow recuperando la razón, para luego exhalar de pánico. "¡¿Chicas?! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Cómo está Ponyville?! ¡¿Y Discord?!" preguntó preocupada.

Todas rodearon a Rainbow en un abrazo al saber que había vuelto en sí.

"Chicas, me alegra volver a verlas" dijo Rainbow devolviendo el afecto.

"Nosotras también" dijo Applejack. "Si que fuiste testaruda esta vez"

"Lo siento" dijo Rainbow apenada. "Es solo que… al pensar que mi hogar iba a destruirse, no pude pensar en otra cosa más que ir a salvarlo"

"Lo entendemos Rainbow" la consoló Twilight. "Nos alegra de que hayas vuelto"

"Así que…" interrumpió. "¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Discord nos separó a todas para que no usaramos los elementos. Ahora todas podremos detenerlo" dijo Twilight.

"Por cierto… ¿Dónde esta Star?" preguntó Rarity.

"¿No estaba contigo en el laberinto?" preguntó Applejack a Twilight.

Twilight se dio cuenta de quien faltaba. "Oh no" dijo ella con preocupación. "Conociéndolo, debe estar enfrentándose a Discord"

"¡¿Qué?!" gritó Rainbow. "¡¿Lo has dejado solo luchando contra Discord?!"

Twilight miró hacia el pueblo preocupada.

"¡Debemos ir a por él!" dijo Rainbow levantando vuelo. "¡Vamonos!"

En el centro de Ponyville, continuaba en una guerra contra el ser del caos. Un Star algo herido y con alguno que otro corte en el gi, corría alrededor de Discord mientras le arrojaba todo lo que encontraba transformándolo en una bomba mágica. El dios del caos continuaba lanzando y apareciendo cualquier cosa mortal que pudiera acabar con él en vano.

"¡Ay, eres más molesto que una piedra en mi zapato!" dijo Discord enojado.

Star variaba entre correr y volar, esquivando todo peligro que apareciese. En un último intento, tomó un trozo de madera y se lo arrojó a la cara. Esto fue evitado por Discord guardandolo en una caja normal y corriente haciendo que explotara dentro sin ningun daño alguno.

"¡Star!" gritó Rainbow desde lejos.

Star y Discord escucharon su llamado y la miraron acercarse.

Punto de vista Star

"Star, llegaron los refuerzos" dijo Rainbow mostrando a las demás que estaba llegando.

"Bien ya era hora" dije poniéndome en una rodilla por el cansancio

"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó Applejack.

"Cansado" dije respirando profundamente varias veces. "Solo… acaben con él" dije sacudiendo una mano.

"No hace falta que lo repitas" dijo Rarity.

"Muy bien Discord, llegó tu hora" dijo Twilight.

"¿Saben? Creo que pondré una ley que prohiba ser molestado por ustedes y todo el que no la cumpla será sometido por mi magia" dijo Discord escribiendo algo en un libro que hizo aparecer.

"Ya es hora de acabar con tus enfermizos juegos" dijo Twilight haciendo brillar su cuerno.

Con el hechizo activo, los elementos comenzaron a brillar. Discord, rebosando de confianza, se acomodó en su trono esperando otra falla de los elementos. No pude evitar poner una sonrisa malvada y petulante en mi rostro. La magia de los elementos actuó de una vez y su brillo arco iris rodeaba a las 6. Discord al fin se dio cuenta de que los elementos en verdad estaban actuando como es debido.

"Esperen, no ¿No podemos hablarlo un momento?" dijo Discord entrando en un poco de pánico.

"Muy tarde, engendro del caos" dije levantándome.

"No, esperen un momento. Alguien podría salir herido, y ese alguien soy yo" dijo.

"Te confiaste demasiado hijo de puta" dije activando mi magia. "Ahora te toca" dije levitando.

El brillo de las 6 se intensificó aún más y una explosión arco iris salió de ellas, rodeando todo el lugar. El mismo rayo de múltiples colores se dirigía a Discord. Levité hasta él y me puse en medio de la trayectoria. El rayo de magia impactó primero en mi y luego en Discord. La magia rodeaba mi cuerpo sintiendo que mi heridas se curaran poco a poco y Discord estaba siendo transformado en piedra una vez más mientras que intentaba escapar sin triunfo de su destino. Un gran domo mágico rodeó a Ponyville y se extendió más allá del lugar, devolviendo cada cosa afectada por la magia de Discord a la normalidad.

Una vez el asalto cesó, todos aterrizamos. La figura de Discord permaneció de pie en un lugar, mientras le veía su cara de desesperación por evitar el gran rayo de magia. las 6 vitorearon por el éxito al derrotar a Discord.

"¿Qué tal otra siesta de varios años más?" dije limpiandome las manos, observando al proclamado dios del caos ahora convertido en piedra.

"¡Yeeeeha! ¡Lo logramos, al fin terminó!" festejaba Applejack.

"Por fin, todo volvió a la normalidad" dijo Rarity.

Me acerqué al grupo mientras Twilight vio cómo me acercaba a ella. "Star, gracias a Celestia que-"

Golpeé su frente con mi dedo.

"¡Auch! ¿Por qué?" dijo ella.

"Me dejaron solo" me quejé. "Me dejaste solo contra Discord"

"Lo… lo siento, yo…" dijo algo apenada.

"¿Qué fue lo que te hizo dudar? ¿Tu amistad con las demás?" repliqué. "¿Por qué dudaste?"

"Yo… bueno, Discord nos hizo-"

"Tu sabes que al estar todos unidos somos más fuertes ¿Acaso dudaste de tus propias palabras?" interrumpí. "¿Dónde quedó la confianza en tus amigos? Te dije que yo estaba aquí para apoyarte, y me diste la espalda. Igual ustedes" les dije al grupo. "¿Qué fue lo que les dijo ese patán para creer que ya no estarían juntas?"

"Nos mostró los defectos de nuestra amistad" dijo Pinkie apenada.

"El futuro de nuestra amistad" dijo Applejack también.

"Tu mismo antes que tus amigos" dijo Rainbow.

"Una valiosa joya" dijo Rarity algo triste. Todas la miraron con algo de enojo. "Bueno… nos engañó"

"¿Dudaron de cada una al no estar juntas?" dije. "Si saben que estando juntos podemos con todo y es lo único que lo hace, nunca dejen de aferrarse a eso. Es lo único que las mantiene unidas, su amistad es lo más fuerte y valioso. Nunca deben olvidarlo, es lo más importante"

Ninguna dijo nada y solo evitaron las miradas.

"Yo confie en ustedes, por eso pude mantenerme firme y llegar hasta el final"

"Lo sentimos Star. Creo que… fuimos débiles esta vez. Pero aprendimos algo de todo esto" dijo Twilight

"Guardalo para la princesa, no para mí. Me alegro de que hayan vuelto" dije y todas sonrieron. "Y tu Dash…" dije acercándome a ella. "¿Elegiste huir más que ayudarnos? ¿Eh?"

"No pude evitarlo" dijo ella "Discord dijo que Cloudsdale se destruiría sin mí y entonces-"

"Si vencimos a Discord con los elementos, podríamos ayudarte a levantar tu hogar otra vez" dije agachandome a su nivel. "Además, se supone que eres la lealtad" dije agarrando su cabeza con un brazo. "¿Dónde quedó esa lealtad? ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó con esa lealtad? ¡¿Qué pashó con esha lealtad?!" dije rascando su cabeza con la otra mano.

"¡Jajajaja! ¡Ya para! ¡Jajajaja!" se reía ella tratando de liberarse de mi agarre.

Las demás también se reían. Luego de divertirme por un momento, la solté y miré la figura de Discord. "¿Qué hacemos con él?" pregunté.

"Deberíamos dejar que la princesa se encargue de eso"

"Espera" dije. "Antes que nada, quiero hacer algo más. Pinkie ¿No tendrías-?"

"¿Una corona de juguete y un marcador negro?" dijo Pinkie.

"Por favor" Pinkie me alcanzó una corona y un marcador negro. "Gracias" dije acercándome con los objetos a la estatua.

"¿Y ahora que tienes en mente?" preguntó Twilight dudosa.

Destapé el marcador y escribí algo en la corona. Me trepé a Discord, lo puse en su cabeza y me alejé. "Así queda mejor"

"¿Qué le escribiste? ¿Y por qué en una corona?" preguntó Fluttershy.

"Algo que lo premiará y tendrá que llevar puesto hasta que despierte. Una humillación más para alguien que nos enfrentó y nos subestimó"

En un vistazo más de cerca se alcanzaba a leer: Me dejé ganar por 6 ponys y un humano, y lo único que obtuve fue esta estúpida corona.

Fin del capitulo 20

Nota del autor:

Santa mierda, si que me tardé para escribirlo. Me fijé la fecha del último capítulo subido y fue casi un mes. Quería sacarlo antes pero no pude por falta de tiempo, ya lo entienden todos. Pude hacerlo largo ya que la batalla contra Discord duraba 2 episodios y quería escribirlo bien. Ahora voy a ponerme a escribir el siguiente o a farmear dinero en el GTA online, veré si me decido. Lo que sí espero es subir el siguiente capítulo antes, que tengo algo preparado para ese. En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Si les gustó no olviden de comentarlo, ya sea un capítulo nuevo o anterior, me gustaría saber qué les pareció; me ayudaría mucho para seguir. También no olviden de marcarlo como favorito, así veo a cuantos les gusta o sigan esta historia hasta el final. Nos vemos mis caóticos y locos lectores. Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	21. Capítulo 21

Capítulo 21: La ironía del destino

(Música de apertura: Theme of infinite) www. youtube watch?v=XKjOJuPjiu4

"45... 46... 47... 48... ¡49!"

"¡Vamos! ¡Una más!" apoyó Rainbow.

"...¡Ahhhh! ¡50!" contó Star dejando la pesa en su lugar.

"Bien bien, nuevo récord" dijo Rainbow mirando el trabajo hecho.

"Debería contar esto por dos" dijo Star acostado todavía en la camilla de pesas.

"Que levantes una pesa tú y otra con tu magia no cuentan como dos" protestó Rainbow.

"Es que cuesta concentrarse en estas dos cosas" dijo apagando la magia de sus brazos y dejando otra pesa levitante en el suelo. "Dije que quería entrenar, así que quise entrenar las dos cosas ya que estaba. Me duelen tanto los brazos como el resto del cuerpo" dijo intentando levantarse en vano.

Rainbow y Star estaban en el GYM de Ponyville. Aunque lo frecuentaban muy poco, los dos se reunían a hacer ejercicios en sus ratos libres. Rainbow usaba pesas y aparatos especializados para pegasos, mientras que Star probaba alguno que otro. Varios de ellos eran específicamente para algunos tipos de ponys, pero se asemejaban mucho a los de la tierra para los humanos. Rainbow entrenaba tanto las alas como la espalda, ella requería mantener estable su habilidad para el vuelo. Star mantenía su rutina de entrenamiento, pero decidió intentar el gimnasio después de que Rainbow lo invitara. Parecía muy entusiasmada por pedirselo. Por lo que Star aceptó, por no rechazarla, al notar su actitud.

"Dime Star…" dijo Rainbow llamando su atención. "¿Qué sientes al ser famoso?"

"¿Eh?" preguntó.

"Ahora que oficialmente eres parte de nuestro grupo de héroes de Equestria debes sentirte genial" dijo Rainbow mientras daba flexiones con las alas.

"Si te refieres a esa ceremonia que tuvimos, para mi no fue nada"

*Flashback*

Las trompetas de ceremonia sonaban en el castillo. Muchos ponys estaban reunidos en la sala real, donde esperaban la entrada de los héroes. Celestia también esperaba al pie del trono con una cálida sonrisa, esperando a que también llegaran. Los 7 héroes se preparaban para su conmemoración detrás de las puertas cerradas de la sala real. Rarity se miraba furiosamente en el reflejo de la ventana comprobando su aspecto para cuando tuviera que presentarse. Applejack se mantuvo en completa calma esperando. Fluttershy no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa al igual que su amiga Rainbow Dash, quien no paraba de volar alrededor repitiendo frases de aliento para su presentación. Pinkie solo estaba siendo ella, emocionada y tranquila a su manera. Twilight se mantuvo firme y decidida esperando frente a la puerta. Y Star… bueno, le daba igual. Él sabía que tan solo era una ceremonia de premiación para los que salvaron a Equestria, puede que de la amenaza en la capital más importante de Equestria que pudo haber desatado el caos por todo el mundo. Al verse involucrado con los elementos de la armonía, era más que evidente que sería parte de todo esto al ayudarlos. Se mantuvo apoyado en una pared y de brazos cruzados mientras miraba hacia todos lados buscando algo en lo que hacer o pensar, hasta que dé comienzo.

"¿Todos están listos para presentarse?" preguntó Twilight.

"Yo todavía no lo estoy. No se si estoy lo suficientemente presentable para lucirme ante la multitud. Ojalá hubiera traído uno de mis mejores vestidos" dijo Rarity quien seguía arreglándose.

"No se si hacer una presentación digna de ser la más rápida o hacer una entrada espectacular" murmuró en voz alta Rainbow.

"Calma, plumas nerviosas" dijo Applejack. "No te estás presentando para los Wonderbolts, solo estas para una ceremonia"

"Esta bien. Esta bien" dijo Rainbow bajando al suelo.

"Vamos, es tan solo una reunión más. No hay por qué estar nerviosos" dijo Star.

"¿No hay por qué estar nerviosos?" preguntó Rarity. "¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices?! Es una ceremonia con la princesa y muchos otros ponys más ¡Hay que estar nerviosos y presentables!" dijo parándose en dos patas y apoyando los cascos delanteros en el pecho de Star.

"Rarity, calma un poco" dijo él tomando sus cascos y alejándola. "Lo que quise decir es que esto es tan solo una reunión donde te felicitan por tu esfuerzo y trabajo, te dan una medalla, unas golpecitos en la espalda y un "Muy buen trabajo chico" y ya. No creo que haga falta lucir tan presentables"

"Creo… que puedes tener razón" dijo bajándose.

"Además…" continuó. "Te ves fabulosa, no creo que te haga falta más"

"Oh… Bueno, gracias querido" dijo acomodándose un poco la melena.

Twilight escuchó atentamente y pareció molestarse un poco "¿Quieren dejar sus piropos para después? Ya estamos por entrar" regañó a Star y a Rarity.

"Sí señora" dijo Star fingiendo mala gana sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

El resto de la pandilla también se acomodó frente a las puertas. Las trompetas sonaron otra vez dando la señal para que entraran. Las puertas se abrieron, mostrando a la multitud reunida en la sala. A lo largo, se extendía la alfombra roja hasta donde estaba la princesa. Los 7 siguieron el camino hasta el final donde fueron recibidos por ella, mientras todos estaban expectantes.

"A todos los ponys aquí presentes" dijo Celestia. "Hoy nos reunimos para honrar a estos siete amigos aquí presentes, que dieron todo su esfuerzo para enfrentarse a Discord y salieron victoriosos, salvando a Equestria del caos total"

Los ponys aplaudían a su típica manera y celebraban con silbidos. La princesa hizo brillar su cuerno y movió unas cortinas que tapaban el ventanal. Justo ahí, se plasmaba otro nuevo vitral, mostrando la imagen de Discord y los elementos de la armonía junto con Star con un puño en alto, derrotando al draconequus.

"Jeje, miren. Aparezco en la portada" dijo Star apuntando al vitral.

"Una pequeña muestra de agradecimiento por parte de todos. Más de mí" dijo Celestia. "Joven Star, gracias por defender a los elementos y apoyarlos en cada momento. Por lo que me contaron, nunca desististe"

"No era su principal objetivo y tampoco sabía que podía hacerle frente. Discord no parecía esperar eso de mí" dijo Star. "Poco siento que debería estar en esa decoración"

"Has sido de gran ayuda, por eso lo hice" dijo Celestia cálidamente. "Ahora estas junto a los elementos y contamos contigo para ayudarlos nuevamente"

El resto de la ceremonia fueron festejos y aplausos.

*Fin flashback*

"Solo una ceremonia más" dijo Star esforzándose por levantarse.

"Pero ahora que estás en la ventana dos veces en el castillo, estas marcado como héroe ¿No?" dijo Rainbow.

"No entiendo por qué me marcan como héroe, solo ayudé e hice algo de tiempo hasta que ustedes llegaran" dijo secándose el sudor con la camiseta.

"Si ella dice que es más que para llamarte así, creo que sí"

"No tengo nada de héroe, aunque no lo creas" dijo Star sentado en una silla cercana. "Se supone que un héroe es llamado a quien es digno de admiración y un modelo a seguir. Yo solo soy un humano con locos poderes mágicos que le dio una paliza a un dios" dijo encendiendo el aura de su brazo.

"Si lo quieres llamar paliza" bufó Rainbow.

"¿Qué insinúas?" dijo Star.

"Que yo sepa, nunca le pudiste dar ni un solo golpe" se burlaba.

"Di lo que quieras, pero tu creíste su mentira y caiste en su trampa" se burló Star.

Los dos se reían el uno al otro en una guerra de acusaciones.

"Bueno, creo que deberíamos prepararnos para irnos" dijo Star levantándose. "Dentro de poco celebraremos el cumpleaños de Pinkie"

"Sí, después del lío que casi causó" dijo Rainbow.

Pinkie, anteriormente celebró el cumpleaños de su mascota Gummy junto a los demás. Aparentemente, ella había olvidado su propio cumpleaños que era unos días después y Rainbow se los hizo recordar. Lo habían hecho tan bien que, cuando le ocultaros la fiesta sorpresa, se deprimió tanto por una tontería que Spike le había dicho que su color cambió a unos tonos más oscuros. Al final, descubrió la fiesta sorpresa que no habían terminado y tuvieron que aclarar todo el malentendido. Como compensación, decidieron hacer otra fiesta de la que Pinkie estaba enterada, pero nunca se le dijo cuando. Y convenientemente, era mañana.

"Ya está todo preparado, solo debemos prepararlo todo mientras no esté" continuó Rainbow.

"La decoración y preparación sí que nos va a costar. Es una lastima que ella no nos pueda ayudar" dijo Star estirándose. "En fin, debo higienizarme antes de irme" dijo sacándose la camisa y secándose el resto del sudor.

"¿Que debes qué?" preguntó Rainbow con su atención en Star.

Ella pudo observar la forma del cuerpo de Star mientras este estiraba cada parte. Gracias al constante y controlado entrenamiento, su cuerpo estaba un poco más tonificado y marcado. Todavía seguía teniendo la misma musculatura, pero se podía observar el cambio. Rainbow solo se quedó mirando impresionada, sus ojos fijos en su cuerpo y el sudor que recorría cada músculo. Estaba tan hipnotizada por la forma varonil de Star, que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía unos instantes después, tratando de mirar hacia otro lado cuando Star se dio la vuelta.

"Me voy a la ducha, no me esperes" dijo yendo al baño público del gimnasio.

"Ok" dijo Rainbow nerviosamente.

Rainbow se quedó mirando hasta que Star se fue al baño. Se quedó pensando un poco en lo que acababa de ver hace unos momentos.

"¿Por qué hice eso?" pensó. "Star en mi amigo, no puedo verlo de esa manera. Yo, Rainbow Dash no puedo pensar así de él" dijo mientras el sonrojo se presentaba en su cara. Al darse cuenta, sacudió la cabeza para recomponerse. En esto, se queda escaneando la habitación deteniéndose en la camiseta que había dejado Star. Miró para todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie la viera, aunque no había nadie en el lugar. Se acercó a la camiseta tirada en el banco y la tomó con un casco, mirándola con curiosidad.

"¿Por qué es que tiene que llevar siempre esto?" se preguntó mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo.

El olor del sudor golpeó su nariz haciendo que se contrajera. A pesar de que estaba haciendo ejercicio, el olor era cómodamente salado, gracias a la nueva alimentación de frutas y verduras de Star. Con su mirada fija en la camiseta se acercaba poco a poco para oler más de cerca mientras su cara se tornaba más roja.

"Dash ¿Me alcanzas mi camiseta?" dijo Star asomándose por la puerta.

Rainbow rápidamente arrojó la camisa hacia Star. "¡Sí, estaba a punto de dartela!" dijo mientras se movía nerviosamente mirando para otro lado.

Star sacó la camisa de su cara y volvió al baño. "Gracias" dijo yéndose.

Punto de vista Star

De camino a la ducha, me quedé pensando en lo que vi. Pude verlo por un segundo, pero pude ver que Rainbow tenía casi toda su cara en mi camiseta. Decidí no pensarlo por mucho y lo dejé de lado. A la próxima le preguntaría para dejarla en vergüenza, solo por maldad.

Llegando hasta la ducha, era un tanto más baja que mi cuerpo, por lo que tuve que sentarme para entrar por completo. Mientras sentía el agua caliente pasar, me lavé de pies a cabeza sintiendo la forma de cada parte de mi cuerpo. Ya sentía que era el de un desconocido, había cambiado mucho desde que llegué. Aún no podía acostumbrarme al cambio repentino en mí, pero poco me preocupaba. Pensaba que a todo entrenador profesional le daría envidia por lo rápido que me fortalecía.

Luego de estar rato disfrutando del calor del agua, me retiré con un juego de ropa de repuesto para llevar la sucia en la mochila. Consistía en una copia exacta del primer conjunto, solo por tener otra más. Rarity me había preguntado si quería algún otro conjunto, pero le dije que no lo hiciera tan extravagante, solo algo simple como antes le pedí. Me había hecho este conjunto y dijo que ya tendría preparado alguno que otro más diferente para luego.

Después de vestirme, salí para ver a Rainbow esperándome fuera. Una vez fuera, pude sentir el viento frío más de lo normal. Era logico despues de esa ducha, por eso me puse una chaqueta color azul y gris con capucha.

"No me vendría mal volver adentro" dije. "Está haciendo más frío que antes"

"Yo no siento nada" dijo Rainbow sintiendo el viento pegar en sus alas.

"Lo dice la mula emplumada" dije esbozando una risa.

"¡Oye, eso fue un golpe bajo!" dijo ella enojada pero con una sonrisa. "¿Es por esto que usas ropa todo el tiempo?"

"Eso y por decencia. Costumbres humanas"

"Oh, vale" dijo ella.

"Me voy a la biblioteca antes de que me de más frío. Nos vemos mañana en la fiesta" dije poniendo rumbo a Golden Oaks.

"Nos vemos allá" dijo Rainbow.

Mientras iba de camino, Miraba a los demás ponys en sus rutinas diarias. Ya se estaban preparando para la época del frío, llevando leña, alimentos frescos que solo se conseguían durante las buenas épocas de cosecha, algo de ropa nueva abrigadora y algunos puestos con ofertas de invierno. En esto me di cuenta de algo más sobre el ambiente, que al estar bien controlado por los pegasos y unicornios, ya no importaba el tener que preocuparme por climas extremadamente pasados de temperatura o bajos de la misma.

Durante el resto de caminata, me crucé con tres ponys bastante especiales, viajando a casi toda velocidad. El pequeño pegaso tiraba del carrito con su scooter llevando a sus dos amigas en él. Al verme en medio del camino, intentó frenar en vano. Dí un salto antes de ser atropellado mientras usaba mi magia para controlarme en el aire. Mientras seguía en el aire a unos dos metros del suelo, Scootaloo derrapó para frenar y se quitó el casco azul.

"Lo siento Star" dijo ella en disculpa. "Estaba distraída"

"No se preocupen" dije aterrizando lentamente al suelo. "Pero así como manejas, no creo que tengas la responsabilidad para cuando vayas a volar"

"Solo debo crecer un poco más y, con la enseñanza de Rainbow Dash, seré toda una adulta responsable" dijo con orgullo y confianza.

"¿Quieres venir a ayudarnos a conseguir nuestras cutie marks?" me preguntó Applebloom. "Te aseguramos de que esta vez las conseguimos, incluido tu Star"

"Chicas, ya les dije de que los humanos no tenemos eso" le expliqué.

"Bueno, siempre hay que intentar" dijo Sweetie Belle.

Esas tres, las CMC. Anteriormente, me habían preguntado varias veces si en verdad los humanos no tenían cutie marks. Incluso había participado en varias de sus locas ideas, solo por el hecho de que Applejack, Rarity y Rainbow me habían dicho que las vigilara luego de los otros desastres que habían hecho, y porque también no dejaban de insistir para que me una a su club. Más que cualquier cutie mark, deberían tener una de dobles de riesgo. Hay que saber, que hacer tirolesa cerca del bosque en época de caza para los animales salvajes, no es del nada seguro.

"Solo… traten de cuidarse esta vez" les dije.

"Lo haremos, esta vez si estaremos seguras" dijo Applebloom.

"Adiós señor Star" dijo Sweetie.

"Adiós" me despedí con poca gana resistiendo el impulso de explicarle otra vez lo de "Señor"

Ya en la biblioteca, Twilight estaba preparando el fuego en la chimenea. Gracias al hechizo de calefacción, el lugar podía mantener la temperatura justa para estar cómodos dentro.

"Debes seguir enseñándome más magia. Este hechizo de calefacción es genial" dije.

"Hola Star" se dio vuelta para saludarme. "Aún no terminamos con tus otras prácticas, todavía no puedes llegar a este tipo de hechizos"

"Ya sé levitación, ya sé cómo hacer que crezca una planta al instante, ya sé cambiar objetos por otros ¿Qué otros hechizos me faltan?" dije contando cada lección que supere.

"Aún no estamos seguros de que dominas por completo el hechizo de teletransporte" dijo Twilight yendo hacia la mesa. "Por eso estuvimos intentando con objetos"

"¿Quieres comprobarlo otra vez?" dije.

"Hay que intentarlo para asegurarse" dijo colocando una manzana en un plato y dejando otro vacío al costado. "Ya que tanto pides avanzar, intentalo otra vez"

No dije nada más y estiré mis dedos, acercándome hasta la mesa.

"Verás que puedo hacerlo bien y podré hacer la teletransportacion personal" dije mirando los objetos en frente mío.

"Yo soy quien dictará eso" dijo ella autoritariamente.

"¿Y quién lo decidió?" dije activando mi magia. "Soy el único… que decide"

Coloqué mi mano rodeada de magia justo en frente de la manzana. Estreché los ojos con gran concentración y dejé que la energía se transmitiera hacia el objeto. La manzana comenzó a brillar en el color de mi magia y se fue intensificando. En un segundo, la manzana desapareció de su lugar y reapareció en el otro plato de al lado. Respire varias veces ya que había dejado de respirar por lo concentrado que estaba.

"¿Y? ¿Qué tal?" dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Twilight se quedó unos segundos meditando. "Pareces estar preparado" dijo satisfecha. "Luego podremos pasar al siguiente nivel"

"Bien" levanté un puño en victoria.

"¿Ya lograste pasar la lección N° 20?" preguntó Spike viniendo desde la cocina.

"Sip. Ya domino la teletransportación" dije.

"Aún no del todo. Solo te permití pasar a la siguiente prueba" dijo Twilight.

"A este paso no me extrañaría que te convirtieras en otro alumno de Celestia" dijo Spike saboreando un tazón de malaquitas. "Eres casi tan talentoso como Twilight"

"El alumno debe superar al maestro. Es un dicho muy famoso" dije.

"Pues aún soy una estudiante, así que no esperes que aprendas mucho de mí" dijo Twilight un poco apenada.

"Pero sabes mucho y eso es algo para empezar. Y si sigues aprendiendo quiere decir que iré a tu ritmo"

"Y eso que aprendes bastante rápido. Me recuerdas a mi en magia de preescolar" dijo Twilight feliz.

"Si terminaron con los cumplidos, tengo malvaviscos para asar en el fuego" dijo Spike sacando una bolsa llena de ellos.

Con esto, los tres pasamos un rato largo cerca del calor del fuego, relajados y comiendo maliciosos viscos… digo malvaviscos.

Al día siguiente

Mientras salía del baño para ir directo hacia el almuerzo, me encontré con Spike, que también se estaba preparando para la fiesta de hoy. Llevaba en sus garras una caja de regalo mientras se acomodaba sus ovaladas espinas.

"¿Otro regalo?" pregunté sorprendiendo al pequeño dragón.

"Bro, debes al menos hacer ruido cuando llegas" dijo reponiendose del susto. "No es normal que seas tan sigiloso"

"Lo siento, yo no tengo cascos para hacer ruido" dije señalando mis pies con la mano abierta.

"Además, este regalo es tan solo un muffin especial que preparé para Pinkie. Una receta que encontré en un libro de cocina"

"De seguro le gustará" dije.

"Spike, sabes que habrá comida de sobra en la fiesta" dijo Twilight bajando por las escaleras.

"Es para compensar el malentendido que le dije antes" dijo Spike algo apenado. "La verdad no supe que debía decir en ese entonces"

"Pues nos costaste un poco la sorpresa a decir verdad" dije de brazos cruzados. "También hay que admitir que fue culpa nuestra por evitar a Pinkie a toda costa" dije sin dejar de poner media sonrisa.

"Hay que admitir que pudo arruinar la fiesta sorpresa desde el principio. Debimos planearlo mejor" dijo Twilight entre algunas risas.

"Por eso yo me voy a encargar de hacer tiempo mientras se preparan en Sugar Cube Corner mientras hace los repartos" dije con una mano en el pecho.

"Aún no entiendo ¿Por qué debes distraerla tú?" preguntó Twilight.

"Twilight, si hay algo que aprendí viviendo aquí, es que ustedes los ponys son horribles mintiendo" dije.

"No es verdad" dijo Twilight algo molesta.

"Cuando intentaste evitar a Pinkie, inventaste la excusa más ridícula mientras tu cara decía muchas cosas" dije haciéndola recordar.

"Tener que estudiar algo es una razón"

"Al menos inventate alguna materia en específico. No creo que exista la materia "cosas" para estudiar"

Twilight suspiró en derrota. "Bueno, debemos ir a preparar todo antes de que Pinkie termine. Tu ve y haz tiempo, a ver si se te da tan bien. 10 minutos bastan"

Levanté el pulgar dándole un ok.

"Spike, si ya terminaste, ven a ayudarnos"

"Listo" dijo Spike.

Luego de un rato para prepararnos para la fiesta, salimos y pusimos rumbo a Sugar Cube Corner. De camino al lugar, pudimos ver a las demás dentro del local preparando la decoración yendo de aquí para allá. Applejack nos vio llegar y nos hizo señas para que nos apresuráramos.

"Al fin llegaron" dijo ella. "Ya lo tenemos todo, solo nos falta prepararlo"

Rarity estaba siendo meticulosa a la hora de colocar las decoraciones, mientras que Rainbow y Fluttershy colocaban las decoraciones del techo. El señor y la señora Cake estaban ocupados en la cocina, pero la señora Cup Cake vino a recibirnos.

"Hola chicos. Ya están listos los bocadillos para luego. Gracias a Twilight y a Star por ayudarnos a prepararlos con anterioridad" dijo ella.

"Lastima que Pinkie no pudo ayudar en eso tampoco" dije con las manos en la cintura. "Hace todo eso en la mitad del tiempo"

"Bueno, aún queda hacer tiempo antes de que venga" dijo dejando todo lo comestible en una mesa cercana. "La enviamos a repartir algunos pedidos que teníamos, pero su tiempo récord es cada vez más aterrador"

"Y efectivo, cielo. Muy efectivo" dijo Carrot Cake asomando por la cocina.

"Está paseando por Ponyville haciendo las entregas en un carro de carga. No tiene pérdida"

"Voy a hacer un escaneo desde arriba para encontrarla" dije mirando hacia afuera.

"Solo necesitamos 10 minutos, eso es todo"

"¿10 minutos?" dijo Rainbow. "Tendremos hecho esto en menos de 10 segundos, solo hay que apresurarnos"

"Rainbow Dash, querida" la detuvo Rarity. "Pinkie debe tener una fiesta perfecta y todo el decorado debe estar bien preparado. No podemos apresurar la perfección"

"Debemos hacer que a Pinkie le agrade. Es nuestra mejor amiga después de todo" dijo Fluttershy decorando con gran calma y cuidado.

"Yo haré el tiempo que sea necesario. Ustedes terminen y ya está" resumí.

"Lo tienes" dijo Applejack. "Terminemos antes de que Pinkie sospeche otra vez" dijo tomando las decoraciones de las cajas.

Con esto, salí del lugar y encendí mi magia, haciendo que rodeara mi cuerpo y levantara vuelo.

Punto de vista tercera persona

Twilight y las demás vieron como Star se fue volando.

"Aún sigo pensando en cómo fue que aprendió tan rápido" preguntó Rarity.

"Twilight es su maestra de magia, es obvio que aprendería rápido" dijo Rainbow haciendo que Twilight se abochornara un poco por un momento.

"Lo que quiero decir es que ¿No se supone que los de su especie no tienen magia? Es más, creo que nunca vi a algún unicornio usar su magia para volar"

"Técnicamente es posible" dijo Twilight.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rarity sorprendida.

"Parece que nunca lo intentaste" dijo Twilight encendiendo su cuerno. Su magia rodeó todo su cuerpo y se elevó por unos segundos del suelo.

"La verdad que no, querida" dijo Rarity. "Creo que nunca lo vi necesario"

"Es tan solo creatividad para la magia. Pienso que si le enseño algo más, podría tener un título como mago dentro de poco" dijo Twilight pensando en si misma como la maestra del primer humano capaz de manejar magia profesionalmente.

"Star no parece ser del tipo que le guste estudiar" dijo Rainbow.

"Oh vamos Rainbow ¿A quien no le gusta estudiar?" dijo Twilight.

"A mi" dijo sin rodeos.

Star se mantuvo a algunos metros en el aire mientras revisaba las calles de Ponyville. Mientras se mantuvo arriba, casi se desestabilizó a causa del frío. Continuo por unos segundos revisando y pudo divisar el carro tirado por Pinkie. Ella trotaba alegremente mientras tarareaba al ritmo de su paso. Star bajó lentamente hasta su lado y la llamó.

"¡Pinkie!" dijo mientras le daba un abrazo.

"¡Starty!" dijo devolviendo el abrazo.

"¿Cómo está mi alocada amiga el dia de hoy?" dijo sin soltarla y girando en el aire.

"Aquí repartiendo los pedidos que los Cake me preguntaron si podía repartir y yo acepté felizmente porque qué sería de los Cake y de esos pobres ponys si no reparto esto a sus casas" dijo sin dar respiro.

"¿Te importa si te acompaño?" dijo Star soltándola y ella siguió girando en el lugar.

"Claro, será más divertido y contigo Starty" dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

Mientras charlaban por el camino, dejaban los paquetes en su lugar correspondiente en las puertas de las casas.

"Dime ¿Cómo te sientes al cumplir tu mes número 5 aquí en Equestria?" le preguntó Pinkie.

"Ya me siento como en casa. La verdad, me siento mejor que en casa. Al menos pasan cosas interesantes en las que todos podemos participar" dijo Star.

"Y aún mejor si es con amigos. Yo soy amiga de todos aquí y nunca me aburro" dijo Pinkie con su típica sonrisa.

"Debe de ser difícil tener tantos y recordarlos a todos"

"Para nada ¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Que yo pueda recordar, no tenía muchos amigos de donde vengo. Como mucho uno y único mejor amigo. Al menos a él si puedo recordarlo"

"Y de seguro él también piensa lo mismo. Si puedes recordarlo, es que lo atesoras con el corazón, por eso yo los recuerdo a todos y a cada uno con todo minimo detalle" dijo Pinkie sonriente. "Tengo muy poco de tí, por eso atesoro cada cosa que dices. En mi cuaderno" dijo sacando una libreta y un lápiz procediendo a escribir en él.

"¿Anotas cada cosa de mi en esa libreta?" preguntó Star.

"No solo aquí. Tengo un lugar super duper ultra secreto donde tengo todo anotado sobre cada pony *Jadeo* Pero no le digas a nadie, es super duper ultra secreto" le susurró y volvió a inhalar fuertemente. "Y ellos también lo saben. Mantenganlo en secreto ¿Sí?" dijo guiñando un ojo.

"¿Quienes?" preguntó Star.

"A los que nos ven desde sus pantallas ¿Que no ves?" dijo apuntando hacia un costado.

Star miró hacia donde apuntaba Pinkie y solo se encogió de hombros.

Luego de un rato largo de entregar los pedidos, se habían cumplido los 10 minutos. Star se mantuvo contando cada minuto para cumplir el tiempo exacto mientras charlaba. Por suerte los pedidos se habían acabado, por lo que pusieron rumbo a Sugar Cube Corner.

"Vaya. Después de todo ese ejercicio, me dio hambre" dijo Star poniendo su mano en el estómago.

"Cuando lleguemos, te prepararé un pastel especial de amigos que se me acaba de ocurrir hace 1 segundo"

"Gracias Pinkie. Tanto caminar como hacer ejercicio mejoraron mucho en mi"

"Lo dices como si nunca hubieses caminado" se reía Pinkie.

"Creeme, la humanidad se volvió algo perezosa desde que se inventaron las sillas cómodas y los pedidos por internet"

Al llegar, Pinkie dejó el carro a un costado de la casa y los dos procedieron a entrar. Las luces estaban apagadas, por lo que se pudo esperar el factor…

"¡Sorpresa!" todas salieron de sus escondites cuando la luz se encendió.

Pinkie jadeo de sorpresa con los cascos en la cara. "Una fiesta sorpresa ¡Una fiesta sorpresa!" gritaba feliz y saltaba. "¡Gracias chicas!" dijo yendo a abrazar a sus amigas.

Punto de vista Star

"Gracias por hacer tiempo, grandote" me dijo Rainbow.

"Buen trabajo con la decoración, más la del techo" dije mirando las guirnaldas y serpentinas que del techo colgaban. "Lo malo es para mi que podría estar tragándome las decoraciones de aquí arriba"

Hay algo a lo que tuve que acostumbrarme. Y es que mi cabeza casi alcanzaba el techo en casi toda casa a la que iba. Por suerte eran lo suficientemente altas para que sobrara algunos centímetros antes de tocarlo.

"Otra razón más para llamarte grandote" dijo Rainbow en broma.

"No es mi culpa el tener que caminar en dos patas" dije retrucandole.

"Y es divertido también" dijo Pinkie que se apoyó de espaldas a mi parada en dos patas. "Bueno ¡Comenzemos esta fiesta!"

"Eso me recuerda" dijo Spike. "Ten Pinkie, un regalo de mi parte" dijo sacando el pequeño regalo.

"Uhhh, gracias Spikey" dijo tomando el regalo y abriéndolo a la velocidad de la luz. Al verlo, era un muffin decorado con chispas y crema glaseada. SIn dudarlo procedió a comerlo y lo saboreó. "Esta delicioso" dijo mientras las migas saltaban de su boca.

"Pinkie cuidado, la comida no se desperdicia" dijo Fluttershy limpiandole las migajas de la boca.

"Pero es que estaba delicioso" dijo Pinkie algo apenada.

Hubo lo de siempre mientras celebrabamos algo tarde la fiesta de cumpleaños de Pinkie. Ella al final había hecho en un santiamén el pastel y nos lo zampamos entre todos. Con un poco de música al ritmo del jazz bailamos entre todos. Lo que me llevó a descubrir que Twilight es pésima bailando, al igual que yo. Parecía que fuésemos dos locos en medio de la pista, lo cual bailé junto a ella solo para emparejar. Cuando me toco ponerle la cola al pony me dejaron para lo último cuando todos ya pasaron y fallaron, ya que yo lo intenté un total de 37 veces hasta que lo conseguí a medias. Juro que casi hago un agujero en el suelo por tantas vueltas que me hicieron dar. luego de varias horas de fiesta, nos sentamos todos a charlar.

Punto de vista tercera persona

"No sé si podré soportar otra fiesta más" dijo Star recostado en un asiento mientras comía un dulce de la mesa.

"Vamos, si puedes luchar por varios minutos puedes soportar una fiesta" dijo Rainbow.

"No es eso lo que quería decir" dijo.

"¿Hay algo que te moleste de esta fiesta?" preguntó Fluttershy preocupada haciendo que Pinkie mire a Star con ojos de cachorro.

"No, no es nada. Es solo que… siempre me pregunté cómo es que pude olvidar cómo es una fiesta así. Normalmente, las fiestas que conozco tienen mucho baile, alcohol y cosas así" dijo. "Sin ofensa alguna, pero este tipo de fiestas son casi infantiles. Pero de todos modos, divertida" dije con una sonrisa calmada.

"Me alegra que te guste Star. Siempre una fiesta debe de ser divertida" dijo Pinkie alegremente.

Justo en ese momento, las CMC entraron en el lugar, con algunas marcas de barro y hojas.

"Dejenme adivinar, algo relacionado con deportes en los árboles o arbustos" dijo Star mirando a las pobres crusaders.

"No, intentamos construir un hotel de cinco estrellas y se derrumbó. Acabamos en el barro y los arbustos huyendo del hotel cuando se desmoronó" dijo Applebloom limpiándose la suciedad.

"Le dije a Sweetie Belle que me ayude a colocar la viga y se tropezó con el martillo" se quejó Scootaloo.

"Yo le dije a Applebloom que me ayudara a buscarlo" dijo Sweetie Belle.

"Y yo le dije a Scootaloo que me ayudara con los clavos" dijo Applebloom.

Las tres siguieron discutiendo sin mostrar signos de parar, hasta que sus hermanas y Rainbow Dash las detuvieron.

"Creo que son suficientes intentos por hoy" dijo Star agachándose y acariciando las melenas de las tres potras. "¿Al menos lograron terminar algún piso?"

"Solo la planta baja" dijeron las tres juntas.

"Bueno… la próxima será" dijo Star.

"No puedo creer que todavía no tengamos nuestras cutie marks" dijo triste Applebloom.

"Llegará algún día. Como el primer amor o la primer cosa vergonzosa que recordarás durante muchos años" dijo Star.

"¿Ustedes cómo obtuvieron las suyas?" preguntó Sweetie Belle a las chicas.

"Bueno…" comenzó Applejack. "Comenzó cuando era casi de su edad. Quería mudarme a la ciudad con mis tíos Orange, para no querer quedarme en la granja"

"Que irónico. De manzanas a naranjas" dijo Star en voz baja.

"Ellos vivían en la ciudad de Manehattan, un lugar sofisticado y hermoso, la gran ciudad. Cuando llegué, mis tíos me recibieron e intentaron convertirme en una pony de clase. Pero me di cuenta de que no era mi lugar, era… muy sofisticado. No es a lo que estaba acostumbrada y no sabía que no iba a estar preparada para eso. en ese momento extrañaba mi hogar, a la familia que me crió. Justo cuando empezaba a ponerme nostálgica, un gran arcoiris que llegaba hasta Ponyville me hizo dar cuenta de mi error. Volví a casa junto con la abuela Smith y mi hermano, y me recibieron de nuevo. Y justo ahí, obtuve mi marca"

Applebloom y Sweetie Belle escucharon atentamente, mientras que Scootaloo parecía aburrirse.

"Applejack, no sabía que habías intentado ser de la clase alta" dijo Rarity algo sorprendida.

"Y no me agradó" dijo Applejack.

"Bueno, si vamos a hablar de cómo las obtuvimos, sigo yo" dijo Rarity. "Fue cuando estaba en la escuela y había desarrollado el gusto por la moda. Confeccioné los disfraces para un evento escolar y la maestra me dijo que quedaron perfectos, aunque yo no estuve de acuerdo. Me los había llevado a casa para hacerles retoques, pero nada parecía resultar"

"Y desde ahí comenzó tu estresada vida de modista" dijo Star.

"Es cierto, pero adoro mi trabajo" dijo Rarity en defensa. "Como decía. El evento era el día siguiente y no habían quedado como yo quería. Estaba a punto de rendirme, hasta que mi cuerno comenzó a brillar y me guió por casi miles de kilómetros hasta cierto lugar. Cuando llegué, no había nada más que una roca en medio de un risco. Parecía una pérdida de tiempo, hasta que una explosión de miles de colores hizo que se rompiera en dos. Dentro de ella, habían miles de gemas tan bonitas, que no dudé en llevarmelas para casa. Con ellas, mejoré los disfraces y el evento fue un éxito. estaba tan emocionada, que poco después me di cuenta de que obtuve mi cutie mark"

"La única vez que amaste las rocas" agregó Star.

Rarity lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Hey, técnicamente las gemas son rocas preciosas" se defendió levantando las manos.

Rarity suspiró y lo dejó en paz.

"Oh, me toca me toca" dijo Pinkie brincando. "Todo comenzó en la granja de mi familia. Tenemos una granja de rocas y siempre debíamos trabajar para recolectarlas. No había sonrisas ni felicidad antes, por eso era todos los días lo mismo. Un día, cuando terminamos de trabajar, pude ver en el cielo un gran arco de colores que me mostró mucha alegría. El cielo se había despejado y el cielo era muy lindo. Cuando desapareció, quería que mi familia sintiera lo mismo que yo sentí en ese momento. Estuve durante todo un día preparando una fiesta sorpresa dentro del granero, una fiesta que llenaría de alegría los corazones de mi familia. Cuando entraron, habían observado mi trabajo y pensé que no les gustaría, porque se quedaron callados por un rato. Al final, sonrieron como nunca antes los había visto y eso me hizo muy feliz"

"¿Y así fue como obtuviste tu cutie mark?" preguntó Scootaloo sin interes.

"Y así fue como Equestria nació" terminó Pinkie.

Todos quedamos callados después de lo que dijo y Twilight rompió el hielo tosiendo un poco.

"Bien, me toca" dijo ella haciendo que Scootaloo resoplara. "Cuando vivía en Canterlot, me fascinó cómo es que Celestia lograba levantar el sol en el solsticio de verano. Con esto nació mi gusto por la magia. Así que comencé a estudiar todo lo relacionado con ella, cada hechizo que se podía aprender por más complicado que parezca. Aunque muchos de ellos no los pude hacer, tuve bastante conocimiento de cada uno. Mi padres me habían visto esforzarme, por lo que me inscribieron para la escuela de unicornios superdotados para que pudiera estudiar aún mejor. Lo malo fue el examen de ingreso, no sabía que había uno. Se trataba de hacer nacer un huevo usando algún hechizo y me puse nerviosa. No había estudiado para eso en específico. Mis padres me apoyaban, pero las miradas de los profesores me ponían más nerviosa. Intenté usar mi magia pero me era imposible. Cuando estaba por rendirme, un fuerte estallido hizo que mi magia se saliera de control. Fue cuando la princesa se había dado cuenta de lo hábil que era, por lo que quiso que fuera su estudiante protegida. Fue entonces que ella me hizo dar cuenta de que había obtenido mi cutie mark" terminó con una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

"Bien, genial" dijo Scootaloo desganada. "Entonces-"

"Creo que es el turno de Fluttershy ¿No?" dijo Star haciendo que todas la miraran.

"Bueno… si no les molesta… contaré mi historia" dijo Fluttershy. "Está relacionada con Rainbow Dash, ya que sin ella no hubiese podido conseguirla"

Al escuchar esto, Scootaloo se animó y se acercó a escuchar atentamente.

"Estábamos en Cloudsdale y estaba tratando de volar como los demás. En ese entonces era muy tímida y era muy débil para volar. Cuando intenté pasar una pista de vuelo, tropecé y me caí, haciendo que algunos se rieran. Rainbow Dash había salido para defenderme de aquellos que se estaban burlando de mí y los retó a una carrera. Estuve a cargo de dar la señal de salida y fue Rainbow quien me empujó sin querer. Terminé cayendo de Cloudsdale y estaba tan asustada que me había olvidado de volar. Luego, un gran grupo de mariposas habían detenido mi caída y me hicieron sentir segura cerca del suelo. Muchos animales se habían acercado a mí y creía que eran las criaturas más hermosas de Equestria. Entonces, un gran aro arcoíris hizo asustar a los animales. Fui a buscarlos cuando había desaparecido y los ayudé a calmarse para que salieran. Fue cuando supe que podía hablar con ellos y que podían entenderme. Fue cuando obtuve mi cutie mark"

"Todas estas historias suenan tan lindas" dijo Sweetie Belle.

"Espera ¿Y Rainbow Dash? ¿Qué pasó con ella?" preguntó Scootaloo.

"Bueno… yo estaba abajo, así que no supe nada de lo que pasó con ella"

Scootaloo parecía perder más y más la paciencia.

"Yyyyyy ahora sigue…" dijo Star.

"Yo" dijo Rainbow Dash levantándose de sus asiento. Scootaloo se animó otra vez. "Empezó desde Fluttershy. Como ella dijo, reté a esos bravucones a una carrera. No fue nada que yo pudiera manejar, pues sentía que la velocidad era lo mío. Uno de ellos había hecho trampa y me empujó del recorrido. Estábamos a punto de llegar a la meta y no tenía la intención de perder. El último recorrido era hasta abajo, por lo que empecé a tomar mucha velocidad. Podía sentir que la adrenalina recorría mi cuerpo, y cuando llegué hasta abajo… ¡Bam! Logré hacer la Rain-Plosión Sónica, lo que muchos dicen que es una leyenda. Al llegar a la meta, no pude sentirme mejor que nunca. Justo después, apareció esta bella marca"

Las CMC miraron maravilladas.

"Espera, Rainbow" dijo Fluttershy. "¿Quieres decir que hiciste esa explosión? ¿La que asustó a los animales?" preguntó.

"Ehhh, creo que sí ¿Estamos hablando de la misma?"

"Yo tambien vi la explosión y me enseñó a sonreír a mi y a mis padres" dijo Pinkie.

"Yo vi el arcoiris que llegaba hasta Ponyville. Debiste ser tú, Rainbow" dijo Applejack.

"También la vi y fue la que hizo que mi viaje valiera la pena" dijo Rarity.

"La explosión fue la que hizo que mi magia funcionara. Si no la hubieras hecho, no hubiera aprobado el examen de admisión" dijo Twilight.

"Eres la responsable de nuestras cutie marks" dijo Pinkie abrazando a su amiga.

"Parece una razón más por la que el destino decidiera que se juntaran" dijo Star de brazos cruzados.

"¿Quiere decir que debemos esperar a que Scootaloo haga otra Rain-Plosión Sónica?" preguntó Sweetie Belle.

"Al paso que va, no creo que llegue a despegar del suelo" dijo Applebloom.

"¡Oye!" se ofendió Scootaloo.

"Oigan, calma" dijo Star poniéndose a su nivel. "Todavía tienen tiempo para descubrirlo, no hace falta un milagro o apresurar las cosas. Son pequeñas y tienen tiempo para ver cada cosa que les guste"

"Es fácil para ti decirlo" dijo Applebloom.

"Bueno, yo no tengo una. Podría hacer lo que quiera y yo mismo me daría cuenta qué es para mí. Ustedes no se rindan, solo hay que seguir creciendo" dijo poniéndose de pie. "Eso me recuerda ¿Cuánto se supone que cumples Pinkie?" preguntó Star.

"19 años" dijo ella. "Contados desde que vi a mi mamá" dijo mostrando una genuina sonrisa.

"Eso explica muy poco" dijo Star en voz baja.

"Es cierto" dijo Twilight sorprendida. "Desde que vives aquí nunca te preguntamos qué edad tienes" le dijo a Star directamente.

Las demás se dieron cuenta de la pregunta y lo miraron expectantes.

"¿Al menos… recuerdas cuantos años tienes, compañero?" preguntó Applejack.

"Eso sí lo puedo recordar. Tengo 19" dijo mirando hacia el techo. "Faltaría más. Si no, no hubiera podido llenar el acta de ciudadanía en Ponyville"

"Entonces ¿Sabes qué día naciste? ¿Dentro de cuánto es tu cumpleaños?" dijo Pinkie con la libreta ya preparada.

"Necesito un calendario" dijo Star para que Pinkie sacara de su melena un calendario.

Star lo tomó y comenzó a revisar las fechas. Al ver cuando era, se detuvo.

"Es… hoy"

La sala quedó en silencio, hasta que Pinkie jadeó con gran volumen y salió corriendo por las escaleras.

"¡Debo preparar todo para otra fiesta de Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Yaaaaa!" gritó Pinkie mientras se escuchaban varios ruidos en el techo.

Todos en la sala se rieron ante la actitud de Pinkie.

Star suspiró entre risas. "Aquí vamos otra vez. Mi estómago no soportará más pastel, menos el de cumpleaños" dijo dándose palmadas en el estómago.

Fin del capitulo 21

Nota del autor:

Un capítulo calmado por ahora, al menos para agregar algunas cosas para que avanze la historia en sí. Nada más que decir, más que en el siguiente vendrá la mejor princesa. Espero que les haya gustado. Si les gustó, no olviden dejar comentario, ya sea capítulo nuevo o viejo, me ayudaría mucho para seguir. También, no olviden de marcarlo como favorito, me gustaría ver a cuánta gente le gusta el fic. Nos vemos, mis nostálgicos y esperanzados lectores. Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	22. Capítulo 22

Capítulo 22: Una noche de pesadilla

(Música de apertura: Theme of infinite) www. youtube watch?v=XKjOJuPjiu4

Punto de vista Twilight

Me quedé pensando en lo del otro día. No pensaba que Star fuera tan grande como nosotros. Pensaba que por su extraña actitud era solo un adolescente, aunque su forma de pensar y hablar lo contradice de toda manera. Justamente, acaba de cumplir 20. No pensaba que fuera un adulto. Eso fue lo que lo sorprendió. Le había dicho que todo pony, al cumplir los 16 ya se lo consideraba un adulto, y en su mundo era al llegar a los 18. Al pensar en ello, me tranquilizaba de alguna manera.

Los cascabeles resonaban mientras me colocaba el disfraz de Star Swirl. Esperaba a que al menos algún pony reconociera a este gran hechicero.

Punto de vista Star

"Va a ser una noche muy larga" dije mientras revisaba mi disfraz.

"La noche de nightmare es una gran celebración, verás que es divertida" dijo Spike con su disfraz de dragón color violeta.

"La conozco. También lo tenemos en la tierra, pero solo algunos lo celebran. Esta será mi primera vez. Creo" dije entrando en el disfraz. "Qué mejor que ir de casa en casa pidiendo caramelos gratis si tu disfraz está bien hecho o asustas lo suficiente" dije mientras me colocaba la bandana azul.

El disfraz era nada más ni nada menos que de un zorro. Mantuve la parte de la cara al descubierto mientras me colocaba una boca y nariz falsa de zorro, mientras que la cabeza tenía las orejas en la capucha. El pelaje artificial hacía un trabajo perfecto al protegerme del frío de la noche, todo se lo debía a Rarity.

"¿Por qué se tarda tanto?" preguntó Spike.

"De seguro no encuentra su disfraz de libro" dije esbozando una sonrisa.

"Ja ja ja, que gracioso" dijo Twilight bajando por las escaleras. Estaba disfrazada con una capa azulada, decorada con estrellas y lunas al igual que el sombrero, con algunos cascabeles en los extremos y una barba blanca.

"¿Te… disfrazaste del anciano loco del asilo?" preguntó Spike.

"Spike, Soy Star Swirl el barbado" dijo ella levantando su casco en frente.

Spike no dijo nada.

"El creador de los más complicados hechizos"

Spike se quedó quieto.

"¿El del libro de las historias oscuras de los unicornios?" dije tratando de romper la tensión.

"El mismo" dijo Twilight posando gloriosamente. "se ve que leíste el libro, a diferencia de alguien" dijo poniendo su mirada en Spike, haciéndolo sudar un poco.

En eso, alguien toca la puerta y Spike rápidamente va a ver quién es. Al abrir, tres pequeñas se presentaron. Una iba disfrazada de princesa de los cuentos, otra de astronauta y otra de mariquita. Twilight salió para recibirlos y ver sus disfraces.

"Hola pequeñas. Lindos disfraces" dijo Twilight a las tres.

Salí también para recibirlas "Feliz noche de nightmare, abuela Smith" dije a la abuela Apple que acompañaba a las tres potrillas.

"Debía estar en la cama como hace cinco horas, pero no dejaron de insistir en que las acompañara" dijo ella. "Y tú deberías comer más jovencito ¿Qué no te he dicho que así no podrás aguantar en la granja?"

"Ya le dije antes que los humanos somos así" dije haciéndole recordar nuestra charla cuando me había conocido por primera vez. Ella creyó que tan solo yo era un minotauro mal nutrido.

Spike trajo un tazón lleno de dulces y les repartimos a cada uno. Del grupo salió un pequeño potrillo pirata llamado Pipsqueak, si no recuerdo mal.

"Pipsqueak el pirata reportandose para el abordaje" dijo el potrillo zarandeando una espada falsa.

"¿Cómo te ha ido, campeón?" le pregunté.

"Estupendamente. Es mi primera noche de nightmare"

"¿Desde que te mudaste desde Trottingham?" le preguntó Twilight.

"No, me refiero a que esta es mi primera noche de nightmare de mi vida"

"Asegurate de recolectar un buen tesoro" dije guiñandole un ojo.

"¡Yo también vengo a por el tesoro! ¡El tesoro dulce!" dijo Pinkie saliendo de entre los demás. Llevaba puesto un disfraz de gallina y desparramaba plumas por doquier.

"Pinkie ¿No estas ya grande para pedir dulces?" dijo Twilight tratando de cuestionarla.

"Nunca se es grande para pedir dulces gratis ¡Nunca!" dijo esto último con una mirada penetrante.

Twilight solo ladeó la cabeza y le dio un dulce a Pinkie mientras esta se relamía al verlo bajar hasta su bolsa. Twilight sacudió un poco la cabeza haciendo que Pinkie notara su disfraz.

"¿Te gusta mi disfraz?" le preguntó.

Pinkie miró por algunos segundos el disfraz de Twilight. "Si, eres un viejo muy gracioso"

"¿Viejo gracioso?" dijo Twilight algo ofendida.

Pinkie terminó viendo mi disfraz. Al ver lo que llevábamos puesto los dos, me agaché un poco con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Pinkie.

"Hey Pinkie" dije mientras me paraba en cuatro patas. "¿Sabías que los zorros cazan gallinas?"

Pinkie soltó un sonido de gallina asustada. "Oh no, me va a comer el zorro ¡Corran por sus vidas!" dijo fingiendo miedo y a la vez felicidad.

Los pequeños también salieron corriendo detrás de Pinkie mientras intentaba perseguirlos corriendo algo agachado.

Punto de vista Spike

Me quedé viendo como Star se fue corriendo tras Pinkie imitando a un animal salvaje. Pero a Twilight todavía se le había quedado en la cabeza lo que ella dijo.

"¿Dijo que era un viejo gracioso? ¿La escuchaste?" me dijo Twilight, a lo que solo sonreí y salimos de la biblioteca. "No lo puedo creer, dijo que Star Swirl es un viejo gracioso"

"Twilight, cálmate. No creo que algun pony se de cuenta de quién eres. Y menos cuando es un pony de hace muchos años atrás" le dije.

Punto de vista Star

Al doblar la esquina de una casa, había perdido el rastro de Pinkie. La cantidad de ponys que había en la calle me hizo perder su rastro.

"¿Star? ¿Eres tu?" me preguntó alguien detrás mio.

Lyra era la que me había llamado. Estaba junto con Bon Bon, que estaba disfrazada como momia. Tenía la melena, los ojos y la boca destapadas mientras estaba rodeada de papel higiénico. Lyra iba de emperatriz egipcia, haciendo juego con su compañera. Llevaba un báculo de juguete pintado de oro, una corona y tunica egipcia.

"¿Acaso has visto a otra clase de criatura de bastante altura que lleve disfraz?" le dije bromeando un poco.

"Todavía no he visto ningún minotauro con disfraz. Así que eres el único de momento" dijo Lyra riendo un poco.

"¿Qué haces ahora?" preguntó BonBon como si ya supiera que solo estoy siendo yo.

"Pinkie va disfrazada de gallina" dije.

"Ah, entiendo" dijo ella comprendiendo la situación.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Lyra sin ninguna idea de lo que pasaba. "Aún no lo entiendo"

Seguí mirando hacia todos lados, hasta que pude ver un par de plumas tiradas en el suelo. El rastro conducía hasta un arbusto, donde podía verse una cola de gallina asomarse por ellos. Volví a ponerme en cuatro patas y caminé sigilosamente hasta el arbusto. Varios ponys miraron lo que estaba haciendo y vieron hasta donde estaba yendo. me metí en el arbusto y pude agarrar a Pinkie, levantandola en el aire con las dos manos.

"¡JA JA! Tengo a la gallina" dije mientras Pinkie volvía a hacer cacareos de gallina. "¡A comer!" dije bajando a Pinkie, plantando mi cara en su estómago y frotandola para hacerle cosquillas.

"¡Jajajaja! ¡Oh no, me quiere comer! ¡Jajajaja!" Pinkie no paraba de reírse y revolotear en mis brazos.

A los demás también les pareció tan gracioso que también echaron a reír.

"Se ve que no dejas de divertirte" dijo Bon Bon. "Parecen dos niños ustedes"

Me giré, levantando mi cabeza y escupiendo algunas plumas que tenía en la boca. "Solo puedo hacer esto con ella. A los dos nos divierte" dije soltando a Pinkie. Esta frenó en el aire y se puso de pie antes de caer.

"¿Qué te parece la noche de nightmare de momento?" preguntó Lyra.

"Nada diferente de a lo que yo sé. En la tierra tenemos lo mismo, pero mayormente los niños van a pedir dulces a las casas y solo ellos se disfrazan"

"Aquí ya es tradición que todos nos disfrazemos y nos divirtamos" dijo Bon Bon.

"De momento mi objetivo es obtener dulces. Todos los que pueda, luego los saborearé lentamente" dije.

"Entonces no perdamos tiempo, hay mucho que recolectar" dijo Pinkie brincando.

"Nosotras nos vamos a los juegos. Nos vemos allá" dijo Lyra.

"Alcancen un puntaje alto, porque las destrozaré en cualquier juego" dije desafiándolas.

"Eso lo veremos" dijo Lyra aceptando mi reto.

Punto de vista Spike

Pasamos un rato caminando por el pueblo, viendo a los demás ponys disfrutar del festival. Había bailes, juegos y las tiendas tenían tanto dulces como otros articulos, con decoraciones de nightmare. Twilight aún seguía dando lecciones de historia al aire.

"Star Swirl el barbado ¿Es que nadie lo conoce? Fue el hechicero más importante en la época antigua. Con más de 300 hechizos creados, fue el unicornio que dejó marca en la historia de la magia, en la historia de uno de los ponys más sabios que existieron"

"Puede que algunos lo recuerden" dije tomando algunos dulces del montón y comiendolos.

"Debería hacer un grupo para enseñarles su historia a los ponys. Apuesto a que les gustaría ¿No lo crees Spike?"

"Hm hmm" dije con la boca llena y asintiendo. De repente, choqué contra Twilight que se había detenido.

"Ya llegamos" dijo para darme cuenta de que llegamos al centro de Ponyville. "¿Vamos a comprar algo para comer?"

Todos mis dulces habían caído al suelo y yo sentía que había comido demasiados dulces en un momento.

"Creo que tú ya has comido suficiente" dijo Twilight.

Star y Pinkie habían llegado corriendo hasta nosotros. No podía creer lo que habían recolectado. Pinkie llevaba su propia bolsa llena de dulces, casi tan grande como su cabeza. Y Star llevaba una bolsa en su espalda casi del tamaño de Pinkie.

"¡Twilight! ¡Twilight! ¡Mira el botín que recolectamos Starty, los chicos y yo!" dijo Pinkie rebosando de felicidad.

"A los ponys les gustó nuestro rol de zorro y gallina, todo esto fue gracias a nosotros" dijo chocando su mano abierta con el casco de Pinkie en un salto.

Pinkie picoteaba su bolsa de dulces y Star dejó la bolsa en el suelo mientras su cola de zorro, extrañamente se movía. Se agachó un poco y dio un salto, haciendo un clavado en la bolsa de dulces. Su cuerpo quedó enterrado en la bolsa mientras que sus piernas quedaron fuera.

Luego de que Pinkie terminara de saborear algunos dulces, se juntó con los demás niños. "Salimos en busca de muchos dulces junto con los pequeños y llegamos hasta la casa de Cheerilee. Nos dio muchos dulces y le agradecimos. Incluso le dio varios a Star a cambio de un favor"

"Cheerilee quiere que vaya un dia a la escuela para que vaya a hablar con sus alumnos algunas cosas sobre mi mundo. Dijo que sería algo educativo para ellos" dijo Star saboreando una paleta que sacó de su bolsa.

"Solo no cuentes lo que… ya sabes..." dijo Twilight tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para algo.

"No diré nada con respecto a las guerras y las demás cosas malas. Me quedaré con las cosas buenas rescatadas de las historias" dijo Star.

Pinkie también se había comido un dulce que hizo volar por el aire. "También nos acompañó todo el camino la abuela Smith, pero lo que ocurrió fue que-"

Un rayo iluminó el cielo nocturno haciendo que Pinkie gritara y corriera despavorida junto a los más chicos. Luego de que me asustaran, me levanté del suelo tratando de no ahogarme. Star sólo se había tensado un poco mientras miraba de dónde salió el estruendo. Nuestra vista se dirigió hacia arriba, donde Rainbow no paraba de reírse revolcándose sobre una nube negra.

"Rainbow, eso no fue nada bueno" se quejó Twilight.

"Es cierto" se quejó también Star. "Debiste haberle puesto más fuerza al sonido o que el rayo impactara justo en frente suyo"

Twilight parecía fijarse en Star con una mirada confundida.

"Animate Twilight, es divertido. Hasta Star cree que lo es" dijo Rainbow asomándose. Llevaba puesto un traje de los Wonderbolts, pero de un color negro absoluto junto con unas gafas amarillas.

"Deberías disculparte con ellos" dijo Twilight tratando de sermonear a Rainbow.

"Ok ok, lo haré en su momento" dijo Rainbow prestando poca atención a Twilight. "Oh oh, allí hay otra pareja" dijo empujando la nube hasta su siguiente objetivo.

Twilight solo rodó los ojos y me miró. "¿Ya has tenido suficientes dulces?" me preguntó.

"Creo que ya tenemos suficientes" interrumpió Star señalando su bolsa. "No voy a comerme todo eso"

"Entonces sigamos con el festival" dijo Twilight apacible caminando sin dirección alguna.

Punto de vista Star

Como no quería llevar la bolsa de dulces encima toda la noche, Twilight me ayudó a teletransportarla a la biblioteca y la seguimos a través de toda la festividad. Los juegos iban desde lanzamiento de arañas, tiro al blanco con calabazas y pesca de manzanas en una bañera. Ahí nos encontramos con Applejack, disfrazada de espantapájaros.

"Hola Applejack" saludó Twilight. "Feliz noche de nightmare"

"Hola chicos. Vaya disfraces que llevan" dijo Applejack.

"Me quitaste las palabras de la boca Applejack" dije. "¿Seguro que no tomaste el traje del espantapájaros de la granja y te lo colocaste?"

"Es un disfraz que la abuela había usado y yo lo arregle" dijo mientras revisaba su disfraz. "Era esto o uno de conejito"

"Me hubiera encantado verlo solo por el hecho de reirme un poco"

"Y con esta barba Twilight, pareces cantante de música country" dijo Applejack sacando algunas risas de nosotros, excepto en Twilight. "¿Quieren pescar una manzana? Soy una experta en esto" dijo señalando la bañera llena con agua y algunas manzanas flotando en ella.

Varios estaban jugando. Algunos lograban sacar las manzanas con éxito, otros fallaban en cada intento. Uno de ellos hundió la cabeza en la bañera y tiró de una cadena. El agua salió por el orificio de debajo y la bañera quedó seca. Al verla más detenidamente, Derpy fue la causante del pequeño desastre.

"Derpy" la saludé. "¿Cómo va todo?"

"Oh, hola Star" me dijo cuando notó que estaba ahí, tratando de guiar un ojo hacia mí. "Feliz noche de nightmare" Ella llevaba puesto unas bolsas en las patas y una en la cabeza.

"Gracias, parece que también la pasas bien" dije viendo cómo el agua terminó esparciéndose por el suelo.

"Perdón por haber sacado el agua" dijo con algo de pena.

"No es tu culpa, terroncito" dijo Applejack. "Luego la llenaremos otra vez"

"¿Qué otra cosa hay a parte de los juegos?" pregunté.

Derpy se sacudió para secarse el agua. "Bueno, también están las historias de miedo"

En eso, algunos ponys se dirigían hasta un escenario donde la alcaldesa estaba esperando encima de este y aclamaron.

"Bienvenidos a todos y feliz noche de nightmare. Espero que estén disfrutando de este festival" dijo la alcaldesa. Ella estaba disfrazada como un payaso, literalmente. Llevaba una peluca afro multicolor y pintura en la cara, junto con un ridículo traje de payaso de circo.

"¿Estas son las historias de miedo?" le pregunté a Derpy.

"Es la tradición de todas estas noches" dijo ella sentándose junto a nosotros en la multitud.

La alcaldesa continuó. "Todos los ponys que han estado recolectando dulces, es mejor que se queden a escuchar la historia de la noche. Nuestra amiga Zecora nos ayudará a revivir la antigua historia de… Nightmare Moon" dijo esto último con una risa maliciosa.

"Su voz está bien. Pero el traje le deja mucho que desear" dijo Spike en voz baja.

Resistí el impulso de carcajear mientras me tapaba la cara.

El escenario se llenó de un humo verde y luces brillantes que lo hacían más intenso. Entre la neblina verdosa, Zecora dio la cara. No era muy diferente a como era. Llevaba una capa negra cubriendo su cuerpo, el pelo largo se dejaba caer a los costados y estaba decorado con arañas. "Presten atención a esta historia, pequeños. Pues les contaré el por qué de todos sus miedos" dijo para sacudir su capa delante suyo y desaparecer. La buscamos con la mirada y apareció detrás nuestro. "Solo deben seguirme y yo los guiaré. De la historia sobre Nightmare Moon les contaré" dijo para indicarles a los más pequeños que la siguieran. Nosotros tres también lo hicimos.

"Entonces de esto trata la noche de nightmare ¿Sobre la historia de Nightmare Moon?" pregunté en voz baja a Twilight.

"Hoy es la fecha en la que la princesa Luna fue corrompida por la maldad. Y fue el día en el que la princesa Celstia se enfrentó con su hermana" dijo Twilight reflejando algo de pena y tristeza.

"Y lo transformaron en una festividad para borrar el mal recuerdo de ese día. Típico" dije mientras seguíamos a los demás.

Llegamos hasta una parte del límite del bosque. Según Zecora, este lugar era seguro; los animales salvajes no se acercaban para nada a este lugar. Recorrimos un camino que nos llevaba hasta una estatua, que ya tenía sus años por el aspecto. Estaba algo rodeada por moho y algunas enredaderas, pero se mantenía completa y en pie. Esta tenía un aspecto aterrador a su manera, pues tenía el aspecto completo de Nightmare Moon pero con el extra de afilados dientes.

"Antes de seguir, tendrán que saberlo con antelación. Pues si ya no quieren pesadillas, tendrán que prestar atención" dijo tomando un polvo brillante entre sus cascos y soplando. "En la noche más oscura de esta fecha, es la yegua de la noche, Nightmare Moon quien los acecha"

El polvo tomó la forma exacta de la yegua de la noche y se abalanzó hacia nosotros. Una vez nos tocó, el polvo se esparció dejando más niebla verde alrededor.

"Cada año, de lo que no somos, siempre nos disfrazamos. Y así de sus hambrientos ojos podemos ocultarnos"

Entre la niebla, Zecora se acercó a los pequeños con ojos demoníacos y estos salieron gritando y corriendo.

"Algo es lo que ella está buscando hacer. Y eso es buscar ponys, para enteros poderlos comer"

Pinkie también nos había acompañado y resulta que había enterrado la cabeza en el suelo como una avestruz. La figura de la yegua se formó otra vez y comenzó a imitar señales de búsqueda.

"Si no ve a ningún pony, ella seguirá buscando hasta que no quede nada. Cuando la noche acabe y el sol de paso al alba, Equestria una vez más será salvada"

La yegua voló hasta el cielo y desapareció, dejando brillos verdes esparcidos por el lugar.

"Wow, ni en la tierra tenemos eso. Ni los hologramas superan este tipo de ciencia" dije mientras miraba atónito el espectáculo.

"Este… señorita Zecora" interrumpió Pipsqueak. "Si nos ocultamos de Nightmare Moon con nuestros disfraces ¿Por qué debemos dejarle los dulces?" preguntó algo preocupado.

"Muy buena pregunta, pequeño valiente" dijo Zecora. "Pues Nightmare Moon no se irá si su estómago sigue rugiente" dijo y sacó más polvo. Retomó la forma de la yegua y lentamente se acercó a nosotros. "Para calmar su hambre, un dulce o más debes darle. Si no lo haces se los comerá ¡Hasta calmar su hambre!" la yegua se abalanzó otra vez y abrió su boca. Al chocarse, dejó el mismo rastro de neblina y Pinkie alentó a los gritos de los potrillos.

"¡Todos! ¡Dejemos algunos y vámonos!" dijo haciendo que todos dejaran dulces delante de la estatua de Nightmare Moon, ella incluida.

El viento comenzó a soplar por el bosque. Un viento frío corría por debajo nuestro y comenzó a cobrar fuerza. La luz de la luna fue opacada por un grupo de nubes en espiral, dejando un poco de luz entre la tormenta eléctrica. Del cielo, comenzó a bajar una carroza negra, tirada por dos dos ponys grises con alas de murciélago. Se detuvo en el aire y un rayo la iluminó lo suficiente para mostrar quién era.

"¡Es Nightmare Moon! ¡Corran!" gritó Pinkie haciendo que todos corran hacia el pueblo, incluidos Spike y Zecora.

La carroza retomó su curso y se fue rumbo al pueblo también. Twilight y yo quedamos mirando en la dirección donde se dirigía.

"Imagino que esa no es Celestia" dije.

"No, ella debe ser más bien, la princesa Luna" dijo Twilight. "¿Será que la envió ella?"

"Puede ser. Deberíamos ir a ver si viene a por nosotros" dije.

Llegamos al pueblo y todos miraban hacia arriba. El carruaje se quedó en medio del lugar y Luna saltó para aterrizar. Una vez en el suelo, se quitó la capucha revelando su rostro. Todos los ponys de alrededor observaron a la princesa y se agacharon en reverencia. Parecían tenerle miedo, porque los vi temblar dentro de sus disfraces. Era entendible debido a la situación anterior de hace algunos meses.

Twilight intentó acercarse a Luna, pero Spike la detuvo. El también estaba tirado en el suelo e hizo que ella también se agachara. Yo me quedé parado de brazos cruzados mientras Luna se acercaba y abría sus alas, haciéndola ver más grande. La capa se había transformado en muchos murciélagos que salieron volando.

Silbé "Necesito una de esas" dije en voz baja.

Una pony que estaba cerca, chilló del miedo.

"CIUDADANOS DE PONYVILLE" dijo la princesa mientras su voz sonaba como si fuera un super megafono. "HEMOS FAVORECIDO VUESTRA PEQUEÑA Y HUMILDE ALDEA CON NUESTRA PRESENCIA, ASÍ VOSOTROS PODRÁN ADMIRAR A LA VERDADERA PRINCESA DE LA NOCHE" dijo mientras alzaba un casco al cielo. "YA NO SEREMOS LA CAUSA DE MUCHAS DE VUESTRAS PESADILLAS Y MALOS RECUERDOS. SOMOS UNA NUEVA PONY QUE QUEREMOS SER RESPETADAS Y ADMIRADAS. AHORA, CONVERTIREMOS ESTA TRISTE CELEBRACIÓN EN UN GRAN FESTÍN"

"¿Oyeron eso?" se escuchó la voz de Pinkie. "¡Ella quiere convertirnos en un festín!" dijo para que los niños salieran corriendo nuevamente junto a ella.

"¡No! ¡Esperen!" dijo Luna tratando de llamar su atención. "No tenemos tales intenciones. Gritos de felicidad es lo que queremos escuchar ¡No gritos de miedo!" dijo golpeando el suelo con un casco y este se agrietó un poco. Se acercó hasta la alcaldesa, quien también estaba agachada en el suelo. "Señora alcaldesa ¡SU PRINCESA DE LA NOCHE, LLEGÓ!" dijo extendiendo un casco hacia ella y esta solo se encogió más. Luna señaló a otros ponys y estos hicieron lo mismo. "¡¿Qué es lo que les pasa a todos?!" dijo y continuó extendiendo su casco a los demás. "¡Bien! ¡Como queráis! ¡Despíndanse de la tradicional despedida real!" dijo para alejarse.

Twilight y yo vimos todo el espectáculo desde nuestro lugar.

"Iré a hablar con ella" dijo Twilight para ser detenida nuevamente por Spike.

"¡¿Estas loca?!" susurró Spike. "¡Ella es Nightmare Moon!"

"Spike ¿Recuerdas que la última vez usamos los elementos con ella?" le pregunté, a lo que asintió. "Ella entró en razón desde entonces, ya no es la malvada yegua de la noche"

"Es verdad" me apoyó Twilight. "Solo está teniendo algunos problemas para comunicarse con los demás después de miles de años"

"Voy contigo" dije para acompañarla.

"¡Espera! No vayas" intentó detenerme Spike. "¡¿Y si te come?!"

No hice nada más que darle un golpe en la nuca y regañarlo. "¡Spike! Más respeto, ahora no es así"

"¿Y si vuelve a convertirse en malvada?" dijo preocupado.

"Es una posibilidad, aunque no le veo razones para hacerlo. Y si lo hace, podemos usar los elementos otra vez. Ahora suéltame, tenemos trabajo social" dije tirando mi pierna y soltando el agarre de Spike.

Twilight se me había adelantado. Seguí el camino por el que antes habíamos venido y me la encontré otra vez.

"Parece que no lo lleva bien" dije casualmente de Luna.

"Esperemos poder ayudarla" me dijo. "Por algo habrá venido, y de seguro la princesa Celestia quiere que me encargue del asunto"

"¿Sin aviso previo? Que indirecta" dije.

Continuamos y encontramos el lugar de la estatua. Allí estaba la princesa Luna, sentada en el suelo y mirando los dulces en el suelo.

"Princesa Luna, hola" Twilight rompió el hielo. "Mi nombre es-"

"¡Star Swirl, el barbado!" interrumpió Luna. "¡Admirable disfraz! ¡Hasta los cascabeles son los mismos, y las costuras estupendas!" dijo en el mismo volumen de voz de hace un rato.

Al verla más de cerca, pude ver el cambio que sufrió después de la última vez que la vimos. Su pelaje era de un azul oscuro y su cola y melena, que ondeaba en el aire al igual que la de Celestia, tenía el aspecto de un cielo nocturno estrellado. A diferencia de su hermana, ella parecía más baja que yo, sin contar con el cuerno.

"Gracias" dijo Twilight felizmente. "Alguien más que se fija"

Luna parecía algo preocupada, su mirada lo decía.

"Solo… queríamos darte la bienvenida a nuestra celebración" continuó Twilight. "Yo soy-"

"¡Twilight Sparkle, la más leal estudiante de nuestra hermana!" dijo Luna. "¡Y usted debe de ser Star Fighter, el humano que ayudó a los elementos!" dijo mirándome. "¡ESTAMOS ETERNAMENTE AGRADECIDAS POR USAR LOS ELEMENTOS CONTRA NOSOTRAS! ¡CON ELLOS DESVANECIERON NUESTROS OSCUROS PODERES Y MÁS OSCURAS INTENCIONES!" dijo con la misma voz estridente.

"¿Y eso es bueno, no?" dijo Twilight alejándose un poco por el grito.

"¡Claro que lo es! ¡Estamos felices por eso! ¿¡No se nota!?" dijo Luna.

"Bueno… es que sonaste enojada mientras gritabas" dijo Twilight .

"¡Pero es que esta es la tradicional voz real! ¡La tradición dice que con esta voz, la realeza debe hablar! ¡Y USAR ESTE VOLUMEN PARA DIRIGIRSE A LOS SÚBDITOS!" dijo otra vez en voz alta.

Twilight se acomodó la barba y el sombrero. Yo tuve que ponerme otra vez la capucha porque el grito la empujó hacia atrás.

"Eso puede explicar por qué eres recibida con una… no tan cálida bienvenida" dijo Twilight. "Quizá si lo haces de una manera diferente, resulte mejor"

"¿¡UNA MANERA DIFERENTE!?" preguntó Luna.

"¿Bajar el volumen de la voz?"

"¡No sabemos si estamos seguras de poder hacerlo bien!" dijo Luna algo insegura.

"Hay alguien cerca de aquí que podría ayudarte" dijo Twilight.

Seguimos a Twilight hasta la cabaña de Fluttershy. Antes de esta noche, nos había dicho que no iba a salir porque no le gustaba esta fecha del año; así que sabíamos dónde estaría. Durante el camino, pude ver de reojo que Luna me miraba cada cierto tiempo. Parecía que algo me quería decir, pero no lo hizo. O solo era otra cosa que no entendía u otra cosa que no pude deducir. Como no quería preguntar, me quedé callado y continué caminando.

"Llegamos" dijo Twilight avisandonos de que nos acercabamos a la cabaña. "Descuida, princesa. Mi amiga Fluttershy es una pony amable y cariñosa. Su voz es la más calmada del lugar" dijo tocando la puerta.

"¡Largo! ¡Aquí no hay dulces! ¡Las visitas no son bienvenidas esta noche!" dijo Fluttershy desde el otro lado de la puerta.

No pude evitarlo y solté una risa larga y ahogada. "Por Dios. Esta chica no cambia nunca" dije mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos. "Fluttershy, somos nosotros. Star y Twilight" dije acercándome.

Fluttershy lentamente abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza. "¿Star? ¿Twilight? Ah, y Nightmare Moon" dijo abriendo la puerta por completo,para instantáneamente ponerse rígida. "¡Ahh, Nightmare Moon!" gritó de miedo para cerrar rápidamente la puerta.

"Fluttershy" dije caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola. La busqué con la mirada alrededor de la sala aún en la puerta, hasta que la vi detrás de la misma. Estaba sosteniendo la puerta con toda su fuerza y no se dio cuenta de que estaba abierta. "Fluttershy, ya no es la misma Nightmare Moon de antes. Cuando usamos los elementos la hicimos entrar en razón. Solo… cambió desde la última vez y se ve diferente, nada más"

Tomé a Fluttershy y la alejé de la puerta para poder sacarla. Una vez afuera, observó la imponente presencia de la princesa.

"¡ENCANTADA!" dijo Luna extendiendo un casco hacia ella.

Fluttershy se deslizó de entre mis brazos y salió corriendo. Twilight aplicó su magia en ella y la trajo de vuelta. Fluttershy no parecía parar de tiritar de miedo.

"Buenas noches" dijo Fluttershy en frente de Luna con una sonrisa forzada.

"¡TWILIGHT SPARKLE NOS HABLÓ DE LA CALMA EN VUESTRA VOZ! ¡TE PEDIMOS QUE NOS ENSEÑES A CÓMO IMITARLA!"

"Ok" dijo Fluttershy tirada en el suelo y encogiéndose.

"¡¿EMPEZAMOS AHORA?!"

"Ok"

"¡¿IMITAMOS VUESTRA VOZ?!"

"Ok"

"¡¿QUÉ TAL ASÍ?!"

"Perfecto. Terminamos" dijo Fluttershy, saliendo disparada hacia su casa.

Con un rápido movimiento de magia, cerré la puerta de la cabaña y Fluttershy se estrelló contra esta.

"¿Un poco más bajo?" le dije a Luna en una forma de cooperar con la situación.

"¡¿QUÉ TAL ahora?!" dijo ella bajando el volumen de su voz.

"Un poco más" dije.

"¿Ahora?" dijo ella. Su voz ya era un poco más normal, sonaba cálida y tranquila al igual que su hermana.

"Más que perfecto"

"Es verdad" agregó Twilight. "¿No lo crees Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy cayó al suelo mientras se despegaba de la puerta. "Sí, lo es"

"¿En serio esta voz está bien?" preguntó Luna mostrando algo de duda e inseguridad.

"Un gran progreso para comunicarse con los demás" dije cruzado de brazos.

Luna parecía feliz. Una sonrisa cerrada y tranquila se había plantado en su cara. Su magia actuó y tomó a Fluttershy para darle un abrazo. "¡Muchas gracias querida Fluttershy!" dijo en su voz estridente un poco más calmada. "¡Con tu enseñanza podremos ganarnos el corazón y el amor de los aldeanos!"

No dejaba de hacerme gracia la forma en que hablaba. El dialecto antiguo y la forma de dirigirse a los demás me recordaban a las películas medievales. En eso, un grupo venía a lo lejos por el camino.

"¡Fluttershy, ayúdanos!" dijo Pinkie. "Nightmare Moon llegó a Ponyville y nos quiere-" de repente se congela en el lugar y ve que Luna estaba abrazando a Fluttershy. "¡Oh no! ¡Dejó a Fluttershy muda para que no pueda pedir ayuda cuando se la coma!" dijo para salir corriendo otra vez junto con los niños.

Luna dejó a Fluttershy en mis manos. "¡NO, NIÑOS ESPEREN!... Digo… Niños, esperen. No se vayan" dijo en un intento de corregir el tono de su voz.

"Ok, esto ya es demasiado ridículo" dije mientras dejaba a una Fluttershy desorientada en el sofá de su casa.

"Muy bien. Plan B" dijo Twilight.

Luego de que nos fuéramos de la cabaña, volvimos al pueblo.

"Esto no tiene caso, mis súbditos" dijo Luna desanimada. "Los aldeanos nos temen y nunca les agradaremos"

"Tan solo hay que actuar con tranquilidad y normalidad. Bueno, con la normalidad de ahora. Sin ofender" dije.

"¡Star!" me regañó Twilight.

"No pasa nada" dijo Luna. "Sabemos que las costumbres han cambiado alrededor de los años, pero esperaba a que pudieran aceptarme. Aunque no ayuda mucho el hecho de que hayamos regresado de la peor manera"

Un silencio incomodo llenó el aire con solo el sonido de nuestros pasos.

"Veremos si esto funciona del todo" dije mientras ponía mis manos en la nuca.

"Eso nos intriga ¿Cómo es que os habéis ganado la confianza de nuestros súbditos?" preguntó Luna mirándome. "Vos habéis ganado su confianza aún siendo un desconocido ¿Cómo?"

Esto me dejó pensando. "No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé aún si les agrado" dije. Estuve varios meses aquí, pero siempre pensé que no decían nada por el voto de confianza de tu hermana"

Luna no dijo nada más y solo se limitó a resignarse.

"No te preocupes princesa" dijo Twilight. "Applejack es una de las ponys más sociables. Seguro que ella nos puede ayudar"

Al llegar al pueblo, se podía escuchar la música y a los ponys bailando. Todo el ruido se detuvo cuando nos vieron llegar y empezaron a agacharse otra vez. Al llegar al lugar donde nos encontramos a Applejack, seguía ahí. Pipsqueak estaba tratando de jugar con las manzanas de la bañera y estaba a punto de caerse, pero ella lo atrapó de inmediato.

"Cuidado pequeño pirata" dijo dejándolo en el suelo para que se fuera. Justo se dio la vuelta y nos vió, también agachándose al instante por el miedo.

Suspiré y me agaché a su nivel. Ella me miró tomar su cara y no se esperó lo que iba a hacer. Tomé sus mejillas y las estiré.

"Jefa, esa no es la forma de saludar a un invitado" dije sonriendo algo enojado.

"Pero… es que es-" dijo para ser interrumpida.

"No, no lo es" dije. "No es la misma de aquella vez. Así que, solo enseñale como adaptarse"

"¿En serio?" me preguntó. "Bueno, eso es fácil" dijo levantándose. "Solo hay que adaptarse al ambiente" le dijo a Luna un poco más animada. "Hay que relajarse un poco, diviértase y disfrute de lo que hay aquí. Puede empezar por jugar un poco"

"¿Jugar? ¿A qué clase de cosas?" preguntó Luna y las chicas señalaron una cesta con varias arañas de juguete. Ambos nos acercamos para ver. "¿Y qué clase de juego es este?"

"Hay que hacer que las arañas se queden en el centro de esa telaraña" dijo Applejack señalando el blanco de telaraña a unos metros.

Luna tomó una de las arañas de juguete y la sostuvo por unos momentos en sus cascos para luego mirar el objetivo. Se concentró, midió un poco el tiro y arrojó la araña. El juguete sólo terminó en el suelo, a unos centímetros del blanco. Luna parecía algo dudosa, por lo que se giró para mirar a las chicas.

"Puedes hacerlo. Intenta una vez más" dijo Applejack animandola.

También tomé una de las arañas de juguete. Eran suaves al tacto y parecían estar rellenas. El peso era el ideal para el tiro. Para probar un poco, también me animé a tirar. Puse un pie delante mío y me centré en el blanco. Estiré un poco el brazo y medí la fuerza que le iba a dar. En un movimiento, arrojé la araña sobre mi hombro y logré dar casi en el centro.

Aplaudí una sola vez en respuesta. "Ishhh, casi. Tengo que afinar la puntería" dije.

Vi que Luna me estaba mirando y tentativamente también tomó otra araña. Se concentró un poco más y la arrojó nuevamente. Esta vez, la araña había caído en el centro. Se quedó sorprendida por esto.

"¡Hey, esto… ¡Su princesa... acaba de tener diversión!" dijo con algo de felicidad.

"¡Alabada sea la maestra del tiro de arañas!" dije mientras me agachaba y hacía reverencias una y otra vez.

Luna se quedó un poco confundida e intentó decir algo, hasta que me vio sonreír. Esto sacó una pequeña risita de ella que cubrió con un casco. Ahora parecía más animada.

"¿De qué otras formas podríamos divertirnos?" dijo sin olvidar la formalidad.

Varios ponys se habían acercado sin temor alguno ante Luna. Habíamos experimentado algunos otros juegos en los que también participé. "Darle al dragón" era uno de esos juegos de máquina como "Darle al topo", donde Luna y yo terminamos empatados. "Tiro al blanco" tenía globos en vez de patos y las armas eran ballestas con sopapas. Gané por 5 de diferencia. "Catapultas" era otro, donde había que cargar una calabaza en una de ellas y darle al blanco en una de las tablas pintadas.

Luna cargó una calabaza y empujó la catapulta hacia abajo. Al soltarla, la calabaza salió disparada hacia arriba y cayó justo en el centro. Ella celebró un poco junto con los ponys que la acompañaron. Era mi turno. Estaba a punto de tirar, hasta que vi un objeto negro en el cielo. Sabía exactamente quién era y mi mirada pasaba de ella hacia la calabaza. Una idea se cruzó por mi cabeza y una sonrisa malvada se extendió por mi cara. Tuve que mover un poco la catapulta y los de alrededor se estaban preguntando qué es lo que estaba haciendo.

"Star, sabes que el blanco esta al otro lado ¿No?" me preguntó Twilight.

"Sí" dije mientras medía la fuerza de la catapulta.

"¿Entonces?"

"Solo observa este espectacular tiro" dije mientras tiraba la catapulta hacia abajo y la soltaba. La calabaza salió volando por el aire e impactó la nube negra. Rainbow Dash salió de la misma y empezó a sacudir los restos de verdura esparcidos por su cabeza y cuerpo.

"¡Oh baby a headshot! ¡Oh yeah!" dice mientras celebraba bailando un poco. "Ese tiro sí que merece una buena puntuación"

Varios empezaron a reír, incluida Luna. Eso no fue algo amable por vuestra parte" dijo Luna.

"No se preocupe, ella se lo merecía" dijo Applejack.

Continué celebrando hasta que el silencio se adueñó del lugar. Varios miraban en mi dirección con sorpresa, otros con algo de miedo, otros seguían riéndose. Me detuve para mirarlos.

"¿Qué?" pregunté. Me llevó unos segundos darme cuenta de lo que pasaba. "¿Algo aterrador y enojado detrás mío? A que sí" dije para lentamente girar la cabeza y encontrarme con una Shadowbolt de melena arcoiris con una mirada de muerte. "Ehhhh. Je je je ¿Dulce o truco?" dije.

Rainbow gruñó cerca de mi cara, dándome la señal. Inmediatamente, salí corriendo en una dirección esquivando a la multitud mientras una pegaso completamente enojada me perseguía.

"¡Ven aquí para que pueda devolverte la broma un 20% más dura!" gritaba Rainbow mientras me perseguía. Sabía que se estaba conteniendo, pero tuve que correr lo más rápido posible.

"¡Eras un blanco fácil! ¡Es tu culpa por no dejar de hacer bromas, ya te tocaba!" dije mientras seguía corriendo.

Punto de vista tercera persona

Star salió corriendo lejos mientras Rainbow lo perseguía. Se podía escuchar su discusión desde lejos. Luna también se estaba riendo un poco.

"¿Acaso se llevan bien ellos dos?" preguntó.

"Mejor de lo que usted cree, princesa Luna" dijo Applejack.

"Les ordenó que… Mejor llámenme… Luna" dijo ella con media sonrisa. "¡Escuchen todos! ¡Desde ahora, quiero que me llamen Luna!" dijo a la multitud.

Muchos empezaron a hablar positivamente de la princesa, luego de su declaración.

"Ahora, me gustaría saber cómo es ese juego de allá" dijo Luna apuntando a un juego en particular.

Las dos la acompañamos hasta el juego de pescar manzanas, hasta se vio que Pipsqueak volvió a intentar jugar. Estaba en el borde de la bañera y luego se cayó dentro de esta. Luna fue corriendo en su ayuda y lo tomó con la boca. Pipsqueak estaba colgando de su traje mientras goteaba sidra de todos lados.

"Applejack ¿Has visto a Pipsqueak?" preguntó Pinkie. "Estaba con nosotros y-" Pinkie se detuvo para volver a gritar cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre la princesa. "¡Nightmare Moon va a devorar a Pipsqueak! ¡Corran!" dijo para que los niños también gritaran.

"¡Ayuda! ¡Me devorarán el lomo!" dijo Pipsqueak sacudiéndose para soltarse de la boca de Luna. Una vez se soltó salió corriendo junto a los demás.

"¡Eso es mentira!" dijo Luna. "¡Tu lomo esta completo y sin devorar, niño ingrato!" gritó dando un golpe al suelo con el casco.

Los ponys de alrededor se asustaron y comenzaron a retroceder lentamente por su voz.

"No, esperen. No se vayan, podemos… ¡Divertirnos aún más!" dijo Luna tratando de convencer a los demás en un intento desesperado. Tomó una araña de juguete y la arrojó sin objetivo alguno. Todos miraron esto aún más confundidos, pero sobre todo seguían asustados. "¿¡No les parece suficiente!? Entonces ¿Qué tal esto?" dijo algo enojada. Cargó magia y, en un hechizo, las arañas de la cesta comenzaron a moverse.

Estas se habían convertido en arañas de verdad y comenzaron a caminar por el piso. Muchos comenzaron a correr y a gritar del miedo. Incluso, algunas de las arañas se treparon al cuerpo de un pony y terminó gritando de miedo en el suelo. Otras de las arañas fueron directamente a la telaraña objetivo, directamente al centro.

"¡¿Y?! ¿Cuantos puntos de diversión tengo ahora?" preguntó Luna con una mirada algo alocada.

Una pony gritaba por una araña que se había posado en su cara y los demás siguieron su ejemplo. Todos comenzaron a correr y a gritar por todas partes, se tropezaban con los demás, los puestos eran tirados al suelo, las decoraciones salían volando, era un completo caos.

"¡No huyan, aldeanos!" dijo Luna. "Como la princesa de la noche, les ordenó que se detengan" dijo tratando de que la escucharan, pero no parecía dar resultado y entró en algo de pánico. "¡DETÉNGANSE TODOS!" dijo en un gran grito de enojo que hizo que absolutamente todos en el lugar se agacharan y se detuvieran, incluidas Applejack y Twilight. Nada más que el sonido del viento se escuchaba.

"Princesa, recuerde. Tenga cuidado con los gritos" dijo Twilight en un intento de calmar la situación.

"¡NO TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" dijo Luna con la tradicional voz real. "¡DEBEMOS USAR LA VOZ PARA QUE SE NOS OBEDEZCA Y PARA LO QUE VAMOS A DECIR!" dijo dirigiéndose a la multitud mientras el cielo comenzaba a nublarse. "¡TODOS HAN ELEGIDO TEMERLE A SU PRINCESA EN VEZ DE RESPETARLA Y AMARLA! ¡DESDE HOY DECRETAMOS, QUE ESTA OFENSIVA CELEBRACIÓN DE NOCHE DE NIGHTMARE, QUEDA CANCELADA PARA SIEMPRE!" dijo desde el aire mientras volaba con sus alas.

Por un segundo, se pudo ver algo extraño en la figura de la princesa. Un pequeño rastro, pero notable. Un pequeño destello de una aura morada.

Punto de vista Star

No fue muy difícil la verdad. Aún no podía creer mi suerte o la torpeza de Rainbow. La estaba llevando sobre el hombro mientras ella estaba enredada con muchas sogas de las decoraciones colgantes que había. Estaba tan concentrada en agarrarme que no se fijó en lo que tenía por delante. De alguna manera quedó perfectamente atada de las patas y el resto del cuerpo, quedando a mi merced de burlas.

"¡Suéltame! ¡Aún no terminé!" dijo Rainbow luchando por liberarse.

"Te jodes. Te voy a soltar cuando lleguemos" dije mientras le daba palmadas en el lomo. La escuché gruñir un poco del enojo.

Mientras seguía caminando, de lejos pude ver las nubes negras y me detuve.

"Oye ¿Qué pasa, grandote? ¿Te cansaste y no puedes cargarme?" dijo Rainbow petulantemente.

"No, creo que algo malo pasó mientras no veíamos" dije mientras las nubes negras se disipaban poco a poco.

"¿Qué cosa? Déjame ver?" dijo y yo la di vuelta para que vea. "¿Qué sucede? Solo son nubes que… desaparecen… lentamente"

"Luna hizo algo" dije avanzando.

Al llegar, vi que todo era un desastre. Dulces y decoraciones tiradas, ponys algo tristes y una Twilight y Applejack preocupadas.

"Hey ¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Rainbow mientras la dejaba parada en el suelo.

"¿Nos volteamos un segundo y ya hay problemas?" dije.

"Todo estaba yendo bien" dijo Applejack. "La princesa estaba feliz, el resto de ponys también. Ahora es todo un mar de lágrimas" dijo mirando a varios de los pequeños llorar.

"La princesa decidió que la noche de Nightmare nunca más se celebraría, y ahora esta enojada porque las cosas no salieron bien" dijo Twilight para luego mirar al suelo y quedarse callada por un momento.

"Supongo que Pinkie volvió a armar una escena" dije mientras veía el completo caos comparado con lo bien que el festival se veía antes.

"Esto aún no termina" dijo Twilight. "Hay que convencer a la princesa de que esta celebración no es mala como ella piensa que lo es"

"¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?" preguntó Applejack dudosa.

"Algo que siempre arregla las cosas: Darle un sermón" dijo Twilight mostrando confianza.

"Oh, pero que efectivo" dije exageradamente sarcástico.

Twilight solo me miró algo ofendida y puso rumbo afuera del pueblo. Sin nada más que decir, la seguí. Estuvimos un rato buscando en una dirección por el pueblo, hasta que encontramos a Luna caminando con la cabeza gacha. Estaba a punto de irse mientras desplegaba sus alas, hasta que Twilight la detuvo.

"Princesa Luna" dijo ella para detenerla.

"Dejanos sola Twilight Sparkle" dijo Luna mostrando tristeza en su voz. Al girar su cabeza, parecía estar a punto de soltar lágrimas.

"Lamento que las cosas no hayan salido como queríamos. Pero esta celebración es una de las mejores que tenemos aquí, hace a muchos felices"

"Sí, pude verlo en sus gritos mientras corrían aterrados de nuestra presencia" dijo Luna de forma sarcástica y suspiró. "No creemos estar hechas para una celebración así, y es mejor si no existiera o si no hubiéramos hecho tales cosas en el pasado" dijo mientras continuaba su rumbo hacia las afueras del pueblo.

"Princesa" dijo twilight en voz baja.

"Aún podemos arreglarlo ¿Sabe?" dije.

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo?" dijo Luna.

"Sabemos que empezaste con el… casco izquierdo y lo arreglamos, pero aún queda algo por resolver. Y eso es, yendo a hablar con el causante de todo este malentendido"

Punto de vista tercera persona

Devuelta en el centro, varios seguían tristes por la prohibición de la noche de Nightmare; a excepción de alguien haciendo de sus payasadas. Pinkie seguía sin enterarse de la situación, interpretando su papel de gallina como mejor sabe hacerlo. En eso, se distrajo con un dulce tirado en el suelo. Ella centró su vista en él con una gran sonrisa y procedió a picotearlo y a comerlo. Al terminar, su vista se centró en un rastro de dulces que conducían hacia el callejón. Ella repitió el proceso, hasta que llegó a un pequeño montón. cuando estaba a punto de devorarlos, Twilight salió de una esquina y se echó encima de ella tapando su boca con un casco.

"¡No!" dijo Twilight. "¡No grites, no te asustes y no corras! ¿Entendiste?"

Pinkie asintió.

"Hay alguien que queremos que veas" dijo para soltarla y que se siente. "Debes prometerme de que no saldrás corriendo ni vas a gritar" le dijo seriamente.

Pinkie solo se quedó mirándola.

Del otro lado del pasillo, se asomaron Star y Luna juntos.

"¡Nightmare Moon!" gritó Pinkie para salir corriendo.

Twilight rápidamente se teletransportó en el camino de Pinkie y chocaron.

"La princesa cambió Pinkie" dijo Twilight seriamente. "Ya no es como lo era antes, y no tiene ninguna razón para que le tengas miedo o te quiera comer"

Al decir esto, Pinkie se quedó quieta. "Pfff, pues claro que no" dijo Pinkie riendo un poco. "Es imposible que ella pueda comerme"

"¿Eh?" exclamó Twilight.

"Soy muy grande para entrar en su boca ¿Cómo crees que ella puede hacerlo?"

"¿Entonces por qué saliste gritando y huyendo de ella?"

"Porque asustarse es divertido"

"¿Divertido?"

"Entonces ¿Quieres decir que todo eso que dijiste era solo para fomentar un miedo falso en los demás?" dijo Star mientras se acercaba a las dos.

"No sé qué quisiste decir, pero creo que sí" dijo para reírse.

Star puso una cara neutral y la miró por unos segundos. Luego acercó su mano a su cara y tomó su nariz, tirando de ella para arriba.

"¡Ay ay ay ay, duele duele duele!" dijo Pinkie mientras se quejaba del dolor "¿Por qué Star?"

"Dime ¿Que sentirías si hubieras hecho algo muy malo hace mucho tiempo, y luego intentaras arreglar las cosas con los que les hiciste daño, pero alguien aparece de la nada para hacer bromas inocentes y esto hace que las cosas sean más complicadas y tu reputación sea aún peor?" dijo Star.

"Bueno… si lo dices de esa manera, suena mal" dijo Pinkie algo triste y apenada.

"Eso es lo que Luna tuvo que pasar esta noche" dijo sonando comprensible. "Esta bien que hayas hecho lo que hiciste, no estaba mal. Pero eso hizo que Luna se desesperara, las cosas fueron muy difíciles para ella." dijo señalando a Luna quien estaba sentada mirando al suelo. star suspiró. "Mira, lo siento. Pero es que debes controlarte y ver como es la situación. Casi se arruina para siempre este día festivo, solo porque no dijiste desde el principio que solo estabas jugando"

"No, yo lo siento Starty" dijo Pinkie. "Es que pensé que sabría cómo seguirnos"

"Para alguien que pasó más de mil años sin saber de cómo son las cosas de por aquí es difícil adaptarse" dijo Star con las manos en la cintura. "Sin ofensa alguna" le dijo a Luna.

"No hay problema" dijo Luna acercándose.

"Lamento lo que hice princesa" dijo Pinkie ofreciendole un casco a la princesa, en lo que recibió lo mismo de ella.

"No te preocupes Pinkie Pie" dijo Luna. "Debemos admitir que también nos alteramos"

Pinkie y Luna se sonrieron mutuamente, dando la señal de una reconciliación. Twilight también sonreía en triunfo.

"Perfecto" dijo Star. "La noche de Nightmare fue salvada. Y ahora creo que debemos cerrar con broche de oro"

"¿Con broche de oro?" dijeron las tres.

Unos momentos después

"No puedo creerlo" dijo Pipsqueak. "Nunca pensé que mi primera noche de Nightmare sería la última que tuviera" dijo entristecido.

"Ohh, no hay por qué entristecernos mi querido amigo" dijo Zecora. "Aún hay que hacer algo antes de acabar esta celebración, pequeño potrillo. Existe una posibilidad de recuperar esta noche. Tal vez si le damos los dulces, puede que Nightmare Moon nos perdone"

"¿Esta segura de eso señorita Zecora?" dijo un potrillo del grupo.

"Pero por supuesto que sí. Vamos al bosque, el camino debemos seguir"

Ya en el bosque, la montaña de dulces crecía con cada pequeño lleno de tristeza que dejaba lo suyo frente a la estatua de la yegua de la noche. Pipsqueak fue el último en dejar su botín de la noche.

"Adiós noche de Nightmare" dijo mirando la estatua. "Adiós Nightmare Moon" dijo retirándose.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, el viento comenzó a soplar y las nubes de tormenta se adueñaron del cielo.

"¡CIUDADANOS DE PONYVILLE!" se escuchaba la voz de Luna. "¡FUERON MUY SABIOS AL TRAERME ESTOS DULCES! ¡SEGURO QUE ESTÁN DELICIOSOS, AUNQUE CREO QUE NO ES SUFICIENTE! ¡CREO QUE DEBERÍA COMERME A ALGUNO DE USTEDES!" dijo Luna reemplazando su estatua con ella en la forma de Nightmare Moon. Les llamó la atención a todos los presentes y salieron corriendo y gritando.

Luego de que todos abandonaran el área, Luna volvió a su forma normal mientras escupía los colmillos falsos y se bajó de la plataforma.

"No estoy muy segura de que esto haya funcionado, Star Fighter" dijo Luna insegura.

"Créame, esta vez se le notó la actuación. Ya volverán" dijo Star saliendo de detras del arbol junto con Twilight.

"Estoy segura de que esto los animará" dijo Twilight.

"¿A qué? ¿A que griten más fuerte?" dijo para que luego un toque en su pierna llamara su atención.

"Princesa Luna" dijo Pipsqueak. "¿Ya no habrá más noche de Nightmare?" le preguntó algo triste.

"¿No están... asustados?" preguntó Luna viendo a Pipsqueak y a sus amigos asomándose por los arbustos.

"Sí, lo estoy. Pero… a veces es divertido. Da miedo, pero es divertido"

"¿Es... divertido?" se preguntó Luna.

"Al menos esta noche fue divertida. Me da lastima que sea la última, como usted dijo" dijo Pipsqueak

"¿Qué? Claro que no será la última. Es solo que… no era yo misma en ese momento. Estaba algo enojada y alterada, eso es todo. Lo sentimos, pequeño"

"Entonces ¿Tendremos noche de Nightmare el próximo año?" preguntó esperanzado.

"Por supuesto, nunca fue cancelada"

"¡Gracias princesa Luna!" dijo abrazando la pierna de la princesa. "¡Eres la mejor de todas!" dijo para luego retirarse junto con sus amigos.

"Funcionó" dijo Luna.

"Fue difícil ¿No?" preguntó Star.

"Lo fue" dijo Luna con una risa.

"Además, conseguiste un admirador. Ahora solo hay que empezar otra vez y hacer que todos te perdonen"

"Así será, seremos amadas por todos" dijo Luna.

"Podemos seguir si terminamos nuestra competencia" dijo Star caminando rumbo para el pueblo. "Si no mal recuerdo, vamo mi favor"

"Mentiras, vamos 1 nuestro favor" dijo Luna.

"Las arañas vivas no cuentan" dijo Star aumentando el ritmo junto con Luna y Twilight hasta el pueblo.

"Por Celestia, que infantil eres Star" dijo Twilight detrás de ellos.

Fin del capitulo 22

Nota del autor:

Demonios, un mes y medio. Cuando me di cuenta, ya había pasado todo ese tiempo. La razón es la de siempre, trabajo. Bueno, ya basta de hablar de desgracias. Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado. Si les gustó, no olviden de comentar, ya sea capítulo nuevo o viejo; me anima mucho para seguir con este fic. También, pueden marcarlo como favorito; me gustaría saber a cuanta gente le gusta. Gracias por leer, nos vemos mis aterradores lectores. Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	23. Capítulo 23

Capítulo 23: Un problema a contrarreloj

(Música de apertura: Theme of infinite) www. youtube watch?v=XKjOJuPjiu4

"Concentración" murmuré en voz baja.

Cerré los ojos.

"Inhala"

Mantuve mis puños juntos.

"Exhala"

Encendí mi magia. Podía sentir como la piel se me erizaba y la energía corría por cada parte de mi cuerpo. No había nada más que el sonido de la magia y el viendo inundando mis oídos. Pasé un rato en esa posición, hasta que abrí los ojos.

"¡Ahora!" dije ejecutando el hechizo. El sonido se había ido por unos segundos y mi cuerpo se sintió vacío, mientras que mi visión se oscurecía por un milisegundo. El sonido del viento volvió a mis oídos y solté el aire de mis pulmones para relajarme.

Al mirar para atrás pude comprobarlo. La teletransportación en mi mismo había funcionado. Antes estaba parado detrás de la línea y me había teletransportado dentro del círculo marcados en el suelo. No pude evitar alzar una mano en señal de victoria. Twilight me había enseñado bien. Me había dicho que estaba listo para el hechizo de teletransportación personal, junto con algunas advertencias.

Me dijo que debía tener una clara imagen del objetivo y debía concentrarme en el lugar de teletransporte. También con la advertencia de estar seguro de hacerlo, ya que el riesgo que implicaba era que podía acabar en otra parte o peor; dentro de una pared. Aún así dijo que no tendría mucho problema. Muchos unicornios principiantes no tienen problema alguno con esto; solo en muy, pero que muy pocos casos sucedía.

Me relajé una vez que mi magia se apagó y procedí a entrar a la biblioteca. Me encontré con Owlowiscious descansando en su reposera. Estaba tranquilo durmiendo mientras su cuerpo se movía con su respiración. Me acerqué y lo acaricié un momento, con lo que respondió acercándose a mi toque mientras ululaba bajo. Luego de entretenerme unos segundos con las caricias, me fui arriba por las escaleras. En mi camino, había una línea larga de pergamino que se extendía hasta la habitación. Arriba se escuchaban varias cosas.

"¿Pergaminos?" dijo Twilight.

"Listos"

Al llegar, Twilight y Spike estaban ocupados con una lista de revisión. Twilight se encargaba de juntar las cosas mientras que Spike se encargaba de anotar.

"¿Pergaminos de repuesto?"

"Listos"

"Plumas"

"Listas"

"¿Tinta?"

"Lista"

"¿Tinta extra?"

"Lista"

"¿Tinta extra de la tinta extra?"

"Lista"

"¿Asistente de repuesto?" interrumpí.

"¿Listo?" dijo Spike sin darse cuenta de lo que dije al principio. Se dio la vuelta y me vio apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

"Star ¿Ya terminaste?" me preguntó Twilight desde su escritorio.

"Todo un éxito" dije con un pulgar arriba.

"Me alegro. Estás siendo casi tan talentoso como yo" dijo Twilight mientras acomodaba su equipo de escritura.

"Una gran maestra" dije en lo que Twilight miró al suelo y se sonrojó un poco.

"Aún así, Twilight sigue siendo la mejor" dijo Spike. "Tendrás que esforzarte para superarla"

"¿No estuve haciendo eso durante estos últimos meses? Creo que puedo hacerlo hasta alcanzarla. Es más, la superaré"

"Ya que terminaste, puedes ayudarnos a completar la lista" dijo Twilight.

"¿Qué más falta?" pregunté cruzado de brazos. "Parece más infinita que las clases de matemáticas"

"Ya acabamos con el tercer repaso de las cosas para hacer una lista para después. Ahora debemos hacer el resto de cosas"

"Más encargos por lo que veo" dije mirando parte de la lista en el suelo.

"Hay que apresurarnos antes de que se acabe el día. Aunque aún tenemos mucho tiempo" dijo Twilight bajando las escaleras.

Un rato más tarde

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos? ¿Dos horas y al final no terminamos?" dije con las manos en los bolsillos.

"¿Tanta prisa tienes?" preguntó Twilight riendo un poco. "Es viernes y no tienes nada para hacer"

"Sí. Quiero practicar a ver que trucos puedo sacar de mi propia magia, lo único que me entretiene además de meternos en problemas cada cierto tiempo"

"¿Y qué podría suceder si te dejo sin supervisión y luego causas un desastre que no puedes arreglar?"

"... Touché" dije apuntando su argumento.

"Completar listas es divertido e incluso repasarlas" dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Ojala se obtuviera un trofeo de platino por eso"

"¿Hmm? ¿Qué?" dijo Twilight que no me escuchó decir eso.

"Nada, cosas mias"

"¿Qué más nos falta Spike?" preguntó volviendo con su asistente.

"Veamos" dijo Spike repasando la lista. "Ya pasamos por la lavandería, le entregamos a Cherrylee el nuevo pizarrón múltiple que nos trajeron de Canterlot, compramos papel y plumas de reserva…"

"No sé por qué, pero creo que ya lo hemos hecho ayer" dijo Twilight pensando un poco.

"Es que siempre te anticipas a todo mientras tienes tiempo para no hacerlo a último momento" dije.

"Una buena manera para no estar atrasada y estar preparada para lo que sea"

"Ajá, nos faltan los cupcakes que encargamos" dijo Spike señalando lo siguiente de la lista.

"A Sugar Cube Corner se ha dicho entonces" dije señalando adelante.

Al entrar, me golpeó el olor a dulce que venía de la cocina. Parece que estaban algo ocupados. Llegamos al mostrador y no pude resistirme a tocar el timbre de la mesa primero. En unos segundos, la señora Cake se asomó por la cocina.

"Chicos" nos saludó. "¿Vienen por el pedido?"

"Sip, por favor" dije.

"En camino" cantó para irse por un momento y dejarnos en el mostrador la caja con los cupcakes.

La abrimos y Spike ya se estaba saboreando al ver todo lo que había dentro.

"Espere, aquí hay 17" dijo Twilight.

"Sí, me sobraba uno y lo puse como regalo"

"Pero… es que lo tenía calculado para que todos tuviéramos dos cada uno. Además, el glaseado de uno de ellos es mucho más grande que el resto y no quiero que uno se quede con más que el otro y…"

Mientras escuchaba los cálculos precisos de Twilight sobre cómo compartir, pude ver de reojo que Spike estaba a punto de tomar uno de la caja. Pareció sentir que lo miraban, porque se detuvo cuando se cruzó con mi mirada. Me miró algo alterado, pero solo le respondí señalando el cupcake que estaba mal de todos ellos con el dedo. Le hice señas para que se apresurara, rápidamente lo tomó y se lo llevó a la boca.

"Twilight, creo que constate mal" le avisé a Twilight interrumpiendo sus cálculos.

"¿Mal? Pero si-" dijo para mirar otra vez la caja y ver que quedaban solo 16. "Creo que las dos contaron mal"

"Pero, creí haber puesto uno extra" dijo la señora Cupcake para luego mirarme guiñandole un ojo para que siguiera el juego. "Ah sí, creo que lo hice en otro pedido"

Twilight miraba confundida y pareció vagar por su cabeza unos momentos.

"Como sea. Creo que debemos seguir para terminar esta larga lista" dije tomando la caja. "Spike, saca a Twilight de su trance antes de que le salga humo del cerebro"

"Ok" dijo mientras terminaba de masticar el cupcake.

Más tarde

"3 horas con 40 minutos" dije mientras llegábamos a la biblioteca. "Al fin terminamos"

"Incluso las dos revisiones de las dos revisiones de la lista" dijo Spike soltando el pergamino en el suelo de la biblioteca. "Ya no siento la garra" dijo mientras se acariciaba la muñeca.

Twilight se fue a dejar la caja en la cocina mientras estiraba las piernas.

"¿Cómo es que puedes escribir tanto bro?" dije mientras me levantaba.

"Años de práctica" dijo.

"Ven, déjame echarte un cable" dije mientras tomaba la garra de Spike. Él me vio poner mis dedos en su muñeca y se sorprendió cuando comencé a masajearla. "Wow, si que relaja" dijo con una voz de satisfacción.

Empujé y amasé su muñeca tratando de no hacer tanta fuerza. Sus escamas no parecen tan notables a primera vista, pero con los dedos podía sentir la textura circular y suave de cada una.

"Ahora sí que podemos hacer lo que queramos" dijo Twilight luego de guardar los cupcakes en el refrigerador.

"Gracias a Celestia que no tenemos que escribirle nada a la princesa. No podré escribir nada por varios días" dijo Spike que se había sentado en un pequeño banco mientras seguía masajeándolo.

Pude ver como Twilight abría grandes los ojos. "¿No le escribimos nada a la princesa esta semana?" preguntó sorprendida y preocupada.

"Creo que no los vi escribir nada esta semana sobre los reportes. Incluso aquí sigue el reporte listo para empezar" dije mirando la hoja en el escritorio con las palabras "Querida princesa Celestia"

"¡¿Nada?!" dijo para acercarse y mirar la hoja. "¿Qué día es hoy? ¡¿Qué día es hoy?!" preguntó corriendo de aquí para allá.

"Es martes" dijo Spike fijándose en el calendario de la pared.

"¿¡Y cuándo fue el último reporte!?"

"¿El martes de la semana antepasada?" dijo Spike revisando otra vez.

"Nonononono ¡No! ¡Nooo!" dijo mientras seguía corriendo alterada. "No puedo creer que me haya olvidado del reporte"

"¿Acaso es algo malo?" pregunté.

"¿Malo? ¿¡Malo!?" dijo acercándose a mi cara apoyando sus cascos en mi pecho. "Debo enviarle a la princesa cada dos semanas un reporte diciendo lo que aprendí de la amistad. No cada tres semanas. No cada 15 días. CADA. DOS. SEMANAS" dijo apoyando su nariz justo con la mía. "Nunca en mi vida entregué un reporte o algún trabajo con retraso" dijo para bajar y luego mirar por la ventana. "Solo tengo la mitad del día antes de que anochezca para enviarle un reporte o si no estaré… ¡Demorada!" dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza dramáticamente.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Spike.

"Nunca se me pasó alguna fecha de entrega, ni una sola vez en la vida" dijo mientras se tiraba a la cama. "Siempre soy completamente puntual y organizada, jamas me pasó algo como esto" dijo mientras se quedaba tapada por las sabanas.

"Twilight por favor, eres su alumna numero uno. Creo que lo entenderá si te saltas una fecha de entrega" dijo Spike quitando las sabanas.

"Preferiría no correr ese riesgo. Estamos hablando de la gogernande más poderosa y respetable de Equestria, Spike. No quisiera saber que podría hacer ella al respecto" dijo con preocupación.

"Pues, no creo que-"

Twilight se teletransportó al lado nuestro "¿Qué pasaría si no cree que me tomo mis estudios en serio?"

"¿Pero por qué ella-"

"¿Qué tal si ella cree que no me interesa nada de esto y me toma un examen?" dijo mientras trotaba en círculos pensativos. "¡¿Y si repruebo?!"

"... Pero-"

"Ella es mi maestra y confía en mí ¿Sabes que le hacen los maestros a sus alumnos si reprueban?"

"... ¿Les dicen que se esfuercen a la próxima?" dije tentativamente.

"¡Los hacen repetir!" dijo ella. "Y si esto es demasiado importante para ella, puede… que me envíe de vuelta… ¡Al jardín de potrillos!" dijo quedándose congelada en el lugar. Tal vez imaginando tal escenario.

"Vamos, aparte de ella ser amable y comprensiva, de seguro podrá entender tu retraso en esto" dije mientras vi que salía de su trance y me miraba perpleja. "Además, no se ve que sea la gran cosa escribir un reporte que tenga que ver con avances de amistad"

"Star tiene razón, que la princesa te envíe otra vez al jardín de potrillos es lo más absurdo que se me puede imaginar" dijo Spike. "No creo que eso llegue a pasar"

"Tienes razón Spike" dijo Twilight recomponiendose. "No va a pasar. Porque encontraré algún problema que tengan mis amigos sobre la amistad y los resolveré"

Spike solo suspiró mientras que yo solo me quedé con la boca abierta seguido de una mano en mi cara. "¿Va a ser uno de esos días?" le susurré.

"Y de los mejores" dijo Spike sarcásticamente.

"Dime Spike" dijo ella acercándose a su asistente. "¿Tienes algún problema sobre la amistad que una buena amiga como yo pueda resolver?"

"Ehhhh…" Spike se quedó pensando, tratando de decir algo para ayudar solo para retractarse cada vez que lo intentaba. "Creo que no"

Twilight se dirigió a mí. "¿Y tu Star? ¿Algún problema que tengas con tus amigos?" dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Ningún problema con los amigos. Todo esta perfecto" dije cruzado de brazos.

Twilight suspiró en derrota y se recompuso inmediatamente. "Bien, me iré a buscar algún otro pony que los tenga y completaré este reporte" dijo mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

Spike y yo vimos como se retiraba y suspiramos.

"Esto no terminará bien ¿Verdad?" pregunté.

"Creeme que no. Cuando Twilight se obsesiona con algo como esto, se puede volver una locura" dijo Spike.

Nos quedamos callados un momento mientras que él se acariciaba la garra y escuchamos como Twilight se retiraba de la biblioteca.

"Deberíamos seguirla" dije.

"... ¿Qué?"

"Si dices que será un desastre, deberíamos mantener un ojo en ella para detenerla en caso de que pase" dije aproximándome al escritorio. "Mientras podrías ayudarme con una cosa simple" dije sacando un pergamino, una pluma y entregandosela. "Escribiremos un reporte nosotros mismos"

"Pero... no puedo continuar escribiendo" dijo Spike quejándose.

"Vamos, sé que eres ambidiestro. Te vi practicando cartas de amor con la garra izquierda la noche pasada" Esto provocó que se ruborizara. "Y un consejo, tienes que trabajar más en ellas. Vamos" dije bajando por las escaleras.

"¿Cómo escribirías una carta de amor? Una de las buenas" dijo Spike mientras me seguía.

"Te explicaré el truco más tarde. Vámonos antes de que "Flanco Inteligente" provoque el apocalipsis"

"Oye, tampoco es para tanto"

Punto de vista tercera persona

El reloj comenzaba la cuenta regresiva.

"Ok Twilight, puedes hacerlo" se dijo a sí misma. "Solo debo encontrar a algún pony con un problema, lo resolveré, escribiré esa carta y la princesa me seguirá teniendo bajo su cuidado" dijo riendo un poco nerviosamente.

Caminó por las calles de Ponyville hasta que oyó el grito de una yegua que conocía. Sus ojos parecían brillar de esperanza.

"Rarity" dijo mientras corría en dirección a la boutique. Al llegar, de una patada abrió la puerta al rescate de su amiga. "No te preocupes Rarity, ya estoy aquí"

Al entrar, Rarity estaba sollozando en uno de los escritorios de costura.

"Oh no ¿Por qué a mi? ¿¡Por qué a mí!?" dijo mientras se desplomaba.

"Rarity ¿Qué te sucede?" preguntó Twilight acercándose a su desesperada amiga.

"Es algo espantoso, algo terrible ¡El fin del mundo!" dijo Rarity. "De todas las cosas que podían pasar ¡Esta es la peor!"

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre?"

"Perdí mi listón decorado con diamantes" dijo Rarity levantándose de la silla. "Lo he buscado por todas partes. Por cielo. Por mar. Por tierra ¡Y no lo encuentrohohohooo!" dijo sollozando aún más.

Twilight vió esto como una gran oportunidad y sonrió para sí misma. "No te preocupes. Como la buena amiga que soy, no descansaré hasta haberlo-"

"Oh, ahí está" dijo Rarity recobrando la compostura y yendo hacia una caja. El liston estaba prácticamente colgando de un lado de la caja abierta "Vaya, que vergüenza. Siempre está en el último lugar en el que revisarías"

Twilight se quedó sin palabras y no dijo nada por unos segundos. "Así que... ¿No necesitas nada más?" preguntó ella.

"Nop" dijo Rarity poniéndose a trabajar en un vestido.

"¿Un problema que te preocupe? ¿Alguno en especial?" dijo tratando de buscar algo para salvarla.

"Hmhmm. Ninguno" negó Rarity.

"¿Ni siquiera alguno que una buena amiga como yo pueda resolver?"

"Hmmm. Sí, uno" dijo Rarity con seriedad.

"¡¿En serio?!" dijo Twilight rebosante de esperanza mientras se acercó a la cara de Rarity.

"¿Podrías traerme la cinta métrica? Creo que la dejé en la otra sala" dijo sin más y continuó con su trabajo.

Twilight suspiró decepcionada y le alcanzó la cinta métrica.

"Twilight, no pude evitar notar algo ¿Algo te preocupa?" dijo Rarity dándose la vuelta, pero Twilight ya había desaparecido. "¿Twilight?"

Las manijas del reloj seguían moviéndose. El sol poco a poco se movía, llegando hasta la cima del cielo e indicando el mediodía.

"Vale, ella no es mi única amiga con problemas" se decía Twilight. "De seguro hay alguna de las demás que necesiten mi ayuda" dijo mientras ponía rumbo a Sweet Apple Acres para ver a Applejack.

Mientras caminaba entre el huerto, varios golpes podían escucharse a la distancia. Madera rota para ser precisos. Rainbow estaba volando de aquí para allá alrededor del granero de Applejack, pero algo no iba bien. Ella estaba volando no solo alrededor, sino que también por dentro y atravesando las paredes mientras las destruía. Con cada golpe, volaban trozos de madera por todos lados. Uno de ellos aterrizó delante de Twilight, sacándola de su tren de pensamiento.

Logró verla escena de Rainbow y su mente comenzó a divagar. "¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué Rainbow está-" dijo para inhalar sorprendida. "Apuesto que Rainbow está enojada con Applejack. Es perfecto" dijo esto último con una sonrisa.

Rainbow estaba preparándose para el último golpe y cargó contra el granero.

"¡Rainbow, alto!" dijo Twilight deteniendo a su amiga con su magia. "Se que estas muy enojada con Applejack, pero estoy segura de que puedo ayudarlas a ambas"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rainbow mientras fue soltada y luego cayó al suelo. "Pero… no estoy-"

"Oh vamos Rainbow Dash, no tienes que ocultarme nada. Se lo mucho que ella puede enojarse, pero podemos arreglar este problema entre amigas"

"Pero es que-" trató de protestar Rainbow pero fue tomada en la magia de Twilight otra vez y fue colocada en un banco cercano.

"Entonces" dijo Twilight haciendo aparecer una libreta y lápiz. "¿Cuál es el problema entre ustedes? ¿Se pelean mucho? ¿Fue porque no te prestó bits?"

"No, no tengo ningún problema con ella" dijo Rainbow.

"¿Segura? Porque hace un momento te vi destruyendo su granero ¿Por qué?" dijo Twilight mientras anotaba algunas cosas.

"Ella fue quien me lo pidió ¿No es verdad?" dijo mirando hacia una trinchera improvisada cerca.

"Así es" dijo Applejack asomándose por el agujero con un casco puesto. "Necesitamos construir un nuevo granero, uno más grande en el lugar. Este de aquí ya es demasiado viejo y no podemos sacarle nada útil" dijo saliendo por completo. "Por eso le pedía a ella que me ayudara. También se lo hubiera pedido a Star, pero esta mañana estaba algo ocupado, me dijo"

Twilight se quedó sin nada que decir, otra vez.

"Puedes continuar, Rainbow" dijo Applejack.

"¡A la orden!" dijo mientras Rainbow tomaba altura.

"Será mejor que te cubras" dijo Applejack tomando a Twilight y cubriéndose con ella en la trinchera.

Rainbow tomó una altura considerable hasta que comenzó a caer en picada. Golpeó el granero desde arriba y provocó que una gran cantidad de tierra se levantara, destruyendo el viejo granero por completo.

Varios pedazos volaron incluso en la trinchera y casi entrierran a Applejack y a Twilight. Applejack salió con una sonrisa y fue directo con su amiga. Twilight salió de los escombros y se sacudió el polvo. Suspirando en derrota, se retiró del lugar con la melena despeinada.

Punto de vista Star

"... y todo está yendo bien aquí" le dictaba a Spike, quien estaba sentado dentro de mi mochila para ahorrarle la caminata. Me encargue tanto de buscar a Twilight como de pensar las palabras de la carta. Pensé que como apenas habíamos salido, la encontraríamos en el camino. Pero al final terminamos perdiéndola y buscándola.

"¿Crees que lo que estás diciendo servirá?" me preguntó.

"No se si servirá, pero de seguro la ayudamos un poco a que se calme"

"Pero es que un reporte de amistad siempre habla de los problemas que superamos sobre la amistad"

"Siempre hay una primera vez, Spike. Esta, al menos ayudará a que no se ponga paranoica"

"Si es que tienes un plan ¿Qué clase de reporte estás dictando? Todavía no lo entiendo" dijo Spike rascándose la cabeza.

"Es una avanzada técnica de escritura utilizada por muchos en la historia de la humanidad, llamada "Mezclar palabras cursis que suenen bien". Continuemos" dije siguiendo mi rumbo. "¿En qué me quedé? Ah sí. "La estamos pasando de maravilla…""

Punto de vista tercera persona

El reloj continuaba. Ya casi pasó el mediodía.

"De acuerdo" Twilight hablaba sola. "Tal vez Fluttershy tiene algo que pueda resolver. Siempre tiene algún miedo que debe superar, así que como buena amiga puedo ayudarla" dijo yendo en dirección a su cabaña.

Al llegar, toco la puerta para ver si había alguien en casa pero nadie respondía. Pasó un rato hasta que se escuchaban algunos sonidos en la parte de atrás. Twilight se acercó al patio trasero y logró ver a Fluttershy junto a un oso.

Él soltó un rugido dirigido a ella y Fluttershy se fue volando por detrás suyo. Se fue bastante lejos, hasta que volvió a toda velocidad y golpeó fuertemente la espalda del oso. Se posicionó encima de él y tomó su pierna, estirándola hacia atrás. El oso estaba a su merced retorciéndose del dolor. Al soltarlo, Fluttershy lo tomó por la cabeza y la hizo girar hasta que se escuchó un tronido, dejando al oso tirado en el suelo.

Twilight miraba sorprendida el cómo su amiga había derribado a un oso casi 3 veces más grande que ella.

"No puedo creerlo" dijo incrédula. "No puede ser verdad ¡¿Por qué eligió el día de hoy, justo ahora, en este preciso momento para dejar de ser tímida y asustadiza?!" dijo mientras se tiraba al suelo desesperada. "¿Y ahora qué haré? Ya no conozco a nadie más con problemas" dijo mientras se retiraba.

Mientras tanto, Fluttershy estaba parada encima del oso, dándole un masaje en la espalda.

"Perdón si tuve que usar un poco de fuerza, pero es que tenías demasiada tensión acumulada. Debiste venir antes, la próxima vez que pase acude rápido a mi" dijo Fluttershy continuando con su trabajo.

El oso gruñó de felicidad.

Un rato después

El sol ya casi estaba a muy poco de llegar hasta el borde. El día estaba pasando lentamente y Twilight se preocupaba más a cada segundo que pasaba.

"Todo esta bien, todo va a estar bien" dijo Twilight. "Aún me queda tiempo, el día aún no acaba. Pero… ¡Pronto lo hará!" dijo mirando hacia arriba. "Ok, no hay de qué preocuparse. Solo es un reporte sin entregar y la princesa lo tendrá en cuenta para cuando pase el día" dijo cada vez más desesperada. Su melena estaba hecha un desastre, algunos pelos saltaban cada vez que a Twilight le agarraban cortas convulsiones al ojo. Ella estaba recostada en una banca cerca de un parque.

"¡No puede ser!" dijo mientras se quedó mirando un charco de agua y soltó algunas lágrimas. "Para cuando acabe el día, no podré volver a Ponyville. Y mis amigos, mis estudios. Lo perderé todo" dijo para levantarse. "¡No, eso no sucederá!" dijo cambiando a una actitud más asertiva. "Eres una buena estudiante y encontrarás una manera de superar todo esto" dijo para cambiar de actitud otra vez. Parecía estar hablando consigo misma en el charco. "Pero… es que no parece que haya solución" dijo triste. "¡Debes controlarte y pensar en lo que hacer!" dijo enojada. "No tiene caso. No tengo esperanzas de salir de esta" dijo triste. "¡Claro que sí la tienes! ¡Solo debes pensar!" dijo enojada y mirando fijamente su reflejo.

"Al fin te encontramos" dijo Star mientras se acercaba a Twilight.

"¿Esta hablándole… al agua?" se preguntó Spike viendo a Twilight.

"Creo que perdió toda la cordura que tenía esta mañana. Y eso que solo la perdimos hace dos horas. Mira cómo quedó" dijo agachándose para llegar al nivel de Twilight. "Hey, Twilight. Vuelve a nosotros" dijo pasando la mano por delante de su cara y chasqueaba los dedos para llamar su atención.

La oreja de Twilight tembló un poco al escuchar las risas de unos pequeños potrillos jugando a saltar la soga. Se veían completamente inocentes mientras se divertían, pero desde la visión de Twilight era una cosa diferente. Los ponys parecían estar burlándose de ella mientras la apuntaban y más de ellos se unían a las risas mientras la rodeaban y la encerraban en un círculo.

Twilight tenía la mirada perdida mientras miraba con miedo a cada uno. La mano de Star cerrando su boca la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Twilight, está siendo demasiado dramática" dijo girando su cabeza para que ella pudiera mirarlo. "Ya relajate, no hay de qué preocuparse. Si te preocupas será todo cada vez peor"

"Twilight debes calmarte" dijo Spike bajando de la mochila de Star. "Todo este asunto de la carta te afecta demasiado" dijo poniendo una garra en su lomo.

Twilight giró la cabeza un poco para recuperar el control de sus pensamientos. "Tienes razón. Tienes razón" dijo tratando de calmarse. "Debo calmarme y pensar un poco"

"Por cierto…" dijo Star interrumpiendo y buscando en su mochila. "Estuvimos ayudando un poco con este asunto y escribimos-" dijo para sacar la carta y ver que Twilight había desaparecido en un destello mágico. "Un… reporte" dijo para ver que Spike también la había perdido de vista. "¡¿Ahora a dónde diablos se fue?!"

"No lo sé, estaba aquí mismo" dijo Spike preocupado.

"Vaya, debemos volver a buscarla" dijo guardando la carta en la mochila y tomando a Spike para ponerlo en el mismo lugar. "Hay que encontrarla y mostrarle que el reporte está listo. Hay que evitar que pueda lanzar un hechizo que haga problemas de amistad"

"Y es posible que haga eso" dijo mientras se sujetaba del cuello de Star.

En la biblioteca

Twilight caminaba sin rumbo alguno en su habitación mientras se ponía cada vez más nerviosa. "Controlate Twilight" dijo riendo con una voz nerviosa, tanto que parecía estar loca. "Hay que encontrar algún problema de amistad pronto ¡Pero no lo hay!" dijo mientras continuaba caminando y su mirada cayó sobre un cofre a un lado de su cama. Los engranajes comenzaron a actuar y a Twilight le vino una gran sonrisa maníaca. "¡Ya sé!" dijo abriendo el cofre y rebuscando en el contenido del mismo. "Si no hay ningún problema de amistad…" dijo sacando un elemento de tela y colocándolo delante suyo. "¡Debo… crear… uno!" dijo riendo nerviosamente con más intensidad.

En el límite del pueblo, en un terreno llano, las CMC estaban jugando con una pelota mientras la pasaban por el aire. Parecían estar divirtiéndose, hasta que la pelota rebotó hacia los arbustos cercanos. Scootaloo fue a buscarla y se puso a separar las ramas. Justo cuando se separaron las del fondo, Twilight salió del mismo.

"Hola" dijo Twilight haciendo que Scootaloo se asustara y saltara, cayéndose de espaldas.

"Oh, hola Twilight" dijo ella riendo algo nerviosa por el repentino saludo desde los arbustos.

Twilight salió de los arbustos para mostrarse ante las tres. "Hola niñas" dijo ella en un intento de saludarlas en su estado.

"Hola Twilight" dijo Applebloom notando su raro comportamiento. "¿Cómo-"

"Estoy bien" dijo Twilight sin necesidad de escuchar la oración entera. "Simplemente. Estoy. Bien" dijo mientras su ojo tenía un tic. "Parece que ustedes tres son muy buenas amigas. Excelentes amigas" dijo acercándose lentamente a las tres. Ellas en respuesta, retrocedieron. "parece ser que no tienen ningún problema entre ustedes ya que se llevan demasiado bien ¿¡Verdad!?" dijo acercándose a sus caras.

"Ehhh… Sí, lo somos" dijo Sweetie Bell.

"Bien. Vamos a arreglar eso" dijo Twilight en un susurro. "Aquí tienen algo que las ayudará con su amistad. Y a mi por supuesto" dijo sacando una muñeca de aspecto lamentable. "Es mi muñeca. Sabelotodo"

La muñeca en cuestión, parecía bastante vieja. Uno de los ojos de botón estaba a punto de salirse, tenía algunos parches en varias partes del cuerpo y parecía estar algo sucia. "Esta era mía cuando tenía su edad y ahora quiero que ustedes la tengan" dijo Twilight haciendo flotar con su magia a la muñeca por delante de las tres.

Ellas miraron algo confundidas a la muñeca.

"Es… genial" dijo Scootaloo con algo de confución.

"Sí… genial" dijo Applebloom tratando de seguir a su amiga.

"Me gusta… mucho su… ¿Melena?" dijo Sweetie Belle tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

"Incluso tiene un pequeño cuaderno y su propia pluma" dijo mostrando una libreta y una pluma en miniatura y dándoselas. "Pueden usarla para cuando quieran fingir que les hace la tarea" dijo Twilight sonando tiernamente alocada.

"Eso… es… genial" dijo Scootaloo tratando de sonar convincente.

"Sí… es… genial" dijo Applebloom.

"Me gusta… mucho su… melena" repitió Sweetie Belle.

"Que lastima que solo sea una… y ustedes sean tres" dijo Twilight sonando dramática. "Podría causar un desastre entre las más grandes amigas, como ustedes"

Las tres se miraron entre sí para tratar de entender qué estaba pasando con ella.

"¡¿Quién quiere ser la primera en jugar con ella?!" dijo acercando más la muñeca.

"Ehhhh… Ehhhh… Ve tu primera Scootaloo" dijo Applebloom entregando a su amiga. "Dices que es genial así que te la dejo" dijo retrocediendo.

"¿Qué? No, que primero juegue Sweetie Belle con ella" dijo Scootaloo retrocediendo también. "A ella le gusta su melena"

"¿Qué? Espera Scootaloo. Applebloom dijo que tambien era genial"

"No, que vaya ella primero" dijo Applebloom.

"No, Sweetie Belle irá primero" dijo Scootaloo.

"No, lo hará Applebloom" dijo Sweetie Belle.

Luego las tres comenzaron a pelear sobre quién de las tres jugaría con la muñeca de Twilight.

Ella se quedaba ahí, nerviosa porque ninguna se atrevía a tomar la muñeca. "No. No. No. Así no es como yo quería" dijo sudando a cantaros. "Vamos Twilight, piensa piensa piensa" Miraba hacia todos lados, hasta que una idea le surgió. "¡Ya sé!" dijo. "Ohhh, van a amar a Sabelotodo ¡La van a amar más que nada!" dijo para concentrar un hechizo en la muñeca.

Mientras que la magia hacia su trabajo, varios destellos rojos empezaban salir de la propia muñeca. Luego de un momento, la dejó caer al suelo, mientras desprendía varias burbujas con forma de corazones. Las chicas dejaron de pelear, para concentrarse en la muñeca. Cada vez que se acercaban, una sonrisa se les formaba en el rostro.

"Yo… la quiero" dijo Scootaloo.

"Yo… la necesito" dijo Applebloom.

"Me gusta mucho su melena" dijo Sweetie Belle.

Las tres se lanzaron y continuaron su pelea, pero esta vez por la muñeca de trapo. Tanto los empujones como tirones de la muñeca se veían entre el polvo, y Twilight solo esbozó una sonrisa triunfante.

"El hechizo de "Lo quiero y lo necesito". Siempre funciona" dijo mientras se frotaba los cascos en victoria. Su actitud de locura cambió por completo a una más segura. "Muy bien chicas. Ahora que tiene un problema que puedo resolver no me queda de otra más que-" dijo para ser interrumpida por un empujón en la pelea. "Por favor niñas" dijo algo preocupada. "Todas somos amigas ¿Verdad? Se supone que la lección de todo esto es saber compartir ¿Verdad?" dijo tratando de acercarse al grupo.

"¡No! ¡Es mía y solo mía!" dijo Applebloom asomándose.

"¡No! ¡No es tuya, es mía!" le dijo Sweetie Belle.

Twilight gruñó por la falta de paciencia y falta de cooperación que también se unió a la pelea. No duró mucho, ya que salió despedida por la fuerza de las tres y se chocó contra algo. Al abrir los ojos para ver qué estaba en su camino, vio que Bic Mac estaba ahí.

"¡bic Mac!" exclamó Twilight. "Que bueno que estás aquí. Debes ayudarme, necesito que le quites esa muñeca a las niñas"

Él miró la pelea y vio como la muñeca volaba de un lado para otro. "Ehhh, sip" dijo para acercarse al pequeño grupo y meter su hocico en medio. Sin mucho esfuerzo, tomó la muñeca con su boca y se las quitó.

Twilight suspiró de alivio "Te lo agradezco mucho. Ahora si fueras tan amable de darmela-" dijo para tomar la muñeca, pero Big Mac se echó hacia atrás y Twilight se cayó.

"Nop" dijo Big Mac para salir corriendo del lugar. Los efectos del hechizo también lo estaban afectando.

Twilight miraba frustrada cómo Bic Mac se alejaba cada vez más "Ay no" dijo mientras se pasaba los cascos por la cara. "Ahora Big Mac la tiene y se dirige al pueblo" dijo para pensar otra vez en lo que dijo. En ese momento, se dio cuenta del desastre que iba a causar si lo dejaba ir.

Las niñas y Twilight persiguieron a Big Mac para quitarle la muñeca, hasta llegar al pueblo.

"Debo deshacer el hechizo o esto será muy complicado para arreglar" dijo mientras perseguía sin conseguir alcanzar la muñeca.

Ya habían entrado y lo peor era que muchos ponys estaban ahí. Varios vieron el desastre que estaba ocurriendo y sus miradas cayeron en la muñeca que zarandeaba.

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué están haciendo?" preguntó un pony.

"¡Tienen una muñeca! ¡Una hermosa muñeca!" dijo una de las ponys centrada en la muñeca.

"¡Alejate, es mía!" dijo otra yendo directo a Big Mac.

Todos los ponys de alrededor rodearon a Big Mac y se arrojaron contra él, formando una montaña de empujones. Todos estaban tratando de llegar a la muñeca y él la mantuvo por encima suyo para intentar quedársela. twilight intentaba meterse entre la multitud para intentar deshacer el hechizo, pero la muñeca se le escapaba de la mira y no pudo apuntar correctamente. Una fue inteligente y trepó hasta la cima, tomando a Sabelotodo y corriendo lejos de todos. Big Mac forcejeó y se quitó a todos de encima de un fuerte empujón.

"No puede ser ¿Qué hice?" dijo Twilight preocupada. El tiempo se estaba agotando.

Star seguía buscando por Ponyville algún rastro de Twilight, pero no había nada. Por alguna razón las calles estaban algo vacías.

"Vamos ¿Dónde estás? No pudo haber ido muy lejos" dijo Star mientras miraba por todos lados.

"Me preocupa que ya haya hecho lo peor" dijo Spike. "Conociéndola, ya habrá recurrido a eso"

"¿Eso?" preguntó sin quitar la vista de su objetivo.

"No es algo específico, sino que de seguro ella ya habrá hecho un desastre" dijo Spike.

Star siguió buscando, hasta que encontró a un grupo peculiar. Las cinco amigas estaban reunidas en un día de campo sentadas en una manta y descansando.

"¡Chicas!" Star llamó su atención y todas lo miraron.

"Star ¿Qué te trae por aquí, querido?" dijo Rarity que estaba tomando un té con Fluttershy.

"¿Han visto a Twilight? Díganme que la vieron" dijo Star.

"¿Qué pasa compañero?" dijo Applejack, quien estaba acostada a la sombra de un árbol con su sombrero en la cara. "¿Le sucedió algo?" preguntó.

"La pregunta es qué todavía no pasó" dijo Spike bajándose de la espalda de Star. "la estamos buscando antes de que-"

Los sonidos de una multitud se escuchaban a la distancia. Una gran ola de ponys corría detrás de una con la muñeca de trapo en la boca. Una pegaso se arrojó contra ella y la muñeca salió volando. Comenzó una batalla campal por ver quien la obtenía y cada uno se peleaba separadamente en grupos.

Sabelotodo cayó justo al lado del grupo y Rainbow Dash miró por un segundo a la muñeca.

"¡Nooo! ¡No la mires!" dijo Twilight saltando contra su amiga y tapando sus ojos.

"¿Que no mire qué?" preguntó Fluttershy.

"Mi muñeca" dijo Twilight para intentar recuperarla, solo para perderla otra vez por una unicornio que la tomó primero. Twilight cayó al suelo y se quedó ahí. "La encanté con un hechizo y ahora todos están peleando por ella" dijo Twilight sonando preocupada.

"¿Y por qué lo hiciste?" preguntó Pinkie con duda.

"Ella estaba desesperada por encontrar un problema de amistad" dijo Star. "Le dijimos que se detuviera e intentamos hacer algo para ayudar, pero se nos escapó y helo aquí" dijo.

"No sabía qué hacer. No tenía nada que reportarle a la princesa, ningún problema de amistad. Creí que si no había ninguno debía hacer uno" dijo ella completamente en pánico.

"Y ahora se salió de control" dijo Rainbow viendo el desastre ante sus ojos.

"¡El tiempo se acaba!" dijo Twilight desesperada hasta la médula.

El sol se estaba poniendo. El día estaba dando paso a la noche y el sol se ocultaba detrás de las montañas.

Una brillante luz salió de la nada desde arriba y una figura importante hizo presencia.

"¡Twilight Sparkle!" dijo la princesa celestia flotando desde arriba.

Los 8 observaron la imponente luz que emanaba y algunos tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos.

Celestia cargó un hechizo y lo esparció por todo el lugar. En ese preciso instante, todos dejaron de pelear y se detuvieron en el lugar. Los presentes miraban confundidos sobre lo que estaban haciendo, se miraban los unos a los otros tratando de procesar qué pasaba. La muñeca cayó al suelo, sin ningún rastro del hechizo ejecutado por Twilight. Nadie dijo absolutamente nada y se retiraron del lugar.

La princesa terminó de descender y se paró delante del grupo. Twilight en cuestión, estaba a los pies de su maestra, mostrando preocupación y miedo.

Los demás se quedaron sin decir nada, solo observaron preocupadas a su mejor amiga. Star por otro lado, no parecía expresar ninguna emoción al respecto; solo seriedad.

"Twilight" dijo Celestia con una voz fría a su fiel estudiante. "Buscame en la biblioteca" dijo para salir volando en dirección a la misma.

Twilight solo suspiró y se levantó. "Adios chicas. Si quieren visitarme… estaré en Canterlot" dijo melancólica, retirándose a la biblioteca.

Punto de vista Star

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, completamente preocupadas. Spike cruzó miradas conmigo mostrando lo mismo.

Suspiré. "Vamos, creo que aún no termina" dije tomando a Spike y poniéndolo en mi hombro.

Seguimos a Twilight desde cierta distancia hasta la biblioteca. Ella entró y estaba cerrando la puerta. Antes de que lo hiciera, puse un pie y no la dejé cerrarse. Lentamente la abrí y entré sin hacer ruido, dejando a Spike en el suelo. Los dos nos quedamos asomados para escuchar a Celestia y a Twilight.

"Twilight" dijo Celestia con una voz más suave.

"Princesa, yo… yo…" dijo al borde de las lágrimas. "Lo siento princesa" dijo rindiéndose y echándose al suelo, tapándose los ojos. "Se supone que debo enviarte un informe cada semana y empeoré las cosas. No pude complir y ahora… no sé que puedo hacer. No soy una buena alumna"

"Twilight, eres mi alumna numero uno y la más maravillosa que he tenido" dijo Celestia en su tono de siempre. "Y no necesitas enviarme una carta para que lo sepa. Yo sé que quieres cumplir, pero no hace falta que me lo muestres todos los días. O cada dos semanas"

Twilight se congeló por un momento y lentamente levantó la cabeza. "¿Qué?" dijo confundida entre las lágrimas.

"Es lo que hemos intentado decirte" dije haciendo presencia y acercándome a las dos junto con Spike. La atención cayó sobre mí. "Incluso intentamos cuidar de que nada malo pase, pero… parece que se salió todo de control" dije poniéndome al nivel de Twilight y poniendo una mano en su hombro. "Creo que al final, el problema lo tenías tú y nunca te diste cuenta"

Twilight me miraba sin decir ni una palabra.

"Además ¿No crees que una amistad sin problemas es lo mejor que hay? Si hay alguno, ya vendrá y todos estaremos ahí para ayudar"

Twilight se levantó y le limpie las lagrimas.

"¿Ves? Al final no era para tanto" dije poniéndome de pie.

Las chicas habían venido y pasaron corriendo por la puerta.

"¡Princesa!" dijo Rainbow Dash poniéndose entre nosotros y la princesa. "Por favor no la castigue. Ella no tiene la culpa, no se la lleve lejos" dijo tratando de convencer a la princesa.

"No conocemos toda la historia o todo lo que pasó" dijo Applejack. "Pero creo que no debe ser tan grave como para que no pueda volver a Ponyville"

Celestia solo se rió un poco "No se preocupen, nadie será castigado" dijo ella. "Tal parece que todo esto solo fue un error y ya todo está arreglado"

Las demás suspiraron de alivio.

Pinkie se limpió el sudor con su cola "Ufff qué alivio. Pensé que no volveríamos a verte nunca más Twilight. Si te ibas ya nunca podríamos hacer fiestas ni salir a pasear juntas ni hacer otro dia de campo ni-"

"Sí sí, creo que ya entendimos todo cariño" dijo Rarity tapando con un casco la boca de Pinkie.

"Por cierto" dije sacando la carta del bolsillo. "Escribimos esto" dije mostrandoselo a Celestia. "Hice una carta. Spike se encargó de escribirla por mí"

Twilight me quitó el papel de la mano y lo leyó.

"Solo es… una carta. No tiene nada sobre un problema de amistad" dijo confundida.

"Sip, solo una carta que confirma que todo está bien. Bueno… hasta que ocurrió todo esto" dije mientras me reía un poco.

Celestia también pareció reírse suavemente en voz baja.

"Creo que es mejor dársela en persona" dije tomando la carta y entregandosela a Celestia.

"Muchas gracias, Star" dijo tomándola.

"Entonces ¿Twilight no se irá?" preguntó Fluttershy.

"No, aunque con una condición" dijo Celestia. "Ya que Star me dio la idea, me gustaría que cada una de ustedes me escribiera algo. Que cada una me envíe un reporte sobre sus hallazgos sobre la amistad… cuando sea el momento en el que se resuelvan" dijo esto último a Twilight, quien dio una pequeña sonrisa de alivio.

Punto de vista tercera persona

Celestia estaba a punto de retirarse, pero Twilight la detuvo.

"Princesa, espere" dijo. "Una pregunta ¿Cómo supo que estaba en problemas?" preguntó.

"Bueno, Star me envió una carta al respecto" dijo mirando a Spike y a Star. "Parece ser que estaban preocupados por tí. Imagino que Star lo estaba más. Él fue quien la escribió"

Twilight se giró para verlos y Star se cruzó de brazos. "Le dije que su alumna estaba en problemas, nada más"

"Ahora, si me disculpan, debo regresar a Canterlot" dijo para extender sus alas. "Ah, una cosa más" dijo para acercarse a Twilight. "Si alguna vez tienes un problema, no dudes en acudir a tus amigos. Principalmente, a los más cercanos a tí" dijo para salir volando por el balcón de la biblioteca.

Twilight salió del balcón para entrar junto con Star y Spike.

"Star" dijo ella llamando su atención. "... Gracias"

Star mostró una ligera sonrisa y puso una mano en su melena. "No hay de qué ¿Para qué estoy si no?" dijo acariciando su cabeza.

En algún lado de Equestria, alguien estaba esperando impaciente por su cena. Se escuchaba su murmullo en la solitaria sala del comedor. Por la ventana, apenas entraba el sol al final del atardecer, dejando muy poco claro lo que había dentro. Detrás de una de las puertas del comedor se escuchaba el sonido de utensilios de cocina, mientras alguien tarareaba.

"Ya-ya-ya-ya está li-li-listo señor" dijo el pony asomándose por la puerta.

"Te tardaste" dijo el ser desde la mesa con su misma voz sombría. Estaba puesto en la sombra, por lo que su figura apenas era visible. "Me estoy muriendo de hambre, espero que esté delicioso esta vez"

"N-n-no-no se preocupe. Quedó exquisito" dijo trayendo una gran bandeja en su lomo y dejándola en la mesa.

Se quedó mirando por un rato la bandeja cargada con comida recién hecha "Pruébalo entonces" dijo sin moverse del lugar.

"B-bi-bien señor" dijo el pony gris.

Tomó un trozo con un tenedor y se lo dio al pony, quien sin vacilar tomó el bocado.

"Hmm, perfecto. E-e-e-esta en su p-p-p-punto" dijo saboreando.

"Muy bien" dijo mientras tomaba otro tenedor y tomaba de la comida.

"Aun me-me-me lo pregunto señor" interrumpió el pony.

El ser levantó la cabeza mientras masticaba.

"¿P-por-por-por qué no hizo nada a-a-aquella noche? Parecía tener la oportunidad para p-p-po-ponerlo a prueba" dijo el pony.

"Hay dos razones por las que no lo hice" dijo sin parar de comer. "Primero: Hacerlo despertaría muchas sospechas. Esa princesa entrometida está a cargo de su hermana y de seguro la tiene vigilada. No puedo dejar que me descubran todavía. Segundo: Gracias a esos… elementos…" dijo esto último con algo de asco. "No podía afectarla del todo. Solo quedó muy poco de lo que dejé hace varios años. Aún me sorprende que se mezclara con su propio poder" dijo tomando un bocado más grande.

"¿Cuánto más d-de-de-deberá esperar?" preguntó.

"Lo que sea necesario. Tengo algo planeado para luego. Ahora, fuera. Me repugna verte cuando estoy comiendo" dijo señalando la puerta.

"S-sí-sí. Enseguida" dijo para retirarse.

"Por cierto" dijo deteniendolo. "¿Por qué lo hiciste?" dijo golpeteando la bandeja con el cuchillo haciendo sonar el metal.

"N-no-no se preocupe. Le aseguro de que n-n-na-na-nadie lo re-recordará" dijo yéndose de la habitación.

Se quedó mirando por unos segundos a la bandeja y la atrajo más hacia él, mostrando lo que su ayudante había cocinado. Era… un grifo.

Fin del capitulo 23

Nota del autor:

¡Aún sigo vivo! Me costo escribir este. Lo de siempre, trabajo y un poco de tiempo libre. Aún así voy a continuar y no voy a parar hasta ver que esto se termine, aunque falta mucho. Así que para aburrirse no hay tiempo. Como siempre, gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado. Si les gustó, no olviden de comentar; siempre me ayuda a continuar con más fuerza. También, pueden marcar esta historia como favorito; me gustaría ver a cuanta gente le gusta o sigan esta historia hasta el final. Nos vemos mis puntuales y desesperados lectores. Hasta la proxima.


End file.
